Ondas de uma vida roubada
by Maresia
Summary: Num universo alternativo do imenso e fantástico mundo Marvel, esta é a história de uma jovem que tragicamente perde a sua mãe num naufrágio apenas com um ano de idade. Sobrevive agarrada à esperança constante de encontrar o seu pai. Por um triste incidente envereda num mundo desconhecido, repleto de aventuras, novidades, amores possíveis e impossíveis e perigos mortais.
1. Capitulo 1 - O florescer da morte

Um luxuoso barco de recreio navegava em toda a sua plenitude e riqueza pelo vasto oceano Atlântico, na sua lateral brilhavam enormes letras douradas, onde se lia a grande longevidade "Flower Ocean". Fazia uma hora e alguns minutos que abandonara com alarido o porto marítimo localizado no estado Americano da Carolina do Norte, rumo a Inglaterra. Todos os viajantes tinham como principal destino Londres, cidade onde decorreria um importante evento lecionado pela grandiosa Companhia Produtora Disney.

Num dos confortáveis assentos, estava uma mulher, cuja beleza e charme não passavam despercebidos a nenhum dos presentes. A requintada senhora trajava um elegante e cerimonial vestido preto de renda, os seus pequenos pés de unhas pintadas exibiam uns belíssimos sapatos com um enorme salto muito fino, que exaltava ainda mais a sua aparência soberba e implacável. O seu corpo era fino e bem delineado, o seu rosto era muito atraente, habitualmente com um sorriso doce a brincar-lhe nos lindos e profundos olhos azuis, o seu cabelo castanho chocolate, personificava as ondas deslizantes do próprio mar. Nas suas delicadas mãos via-se um folheto muito animado e colorido, decorado com diversas figuras do mundo imaginário da fantasia. Os seus observadores olhos percorriam-no com detalhe e concentração.

Ali perto, uma menina muito pequena porém muito bonita deambulava alegremente entre os assentos apinhados. As suas pequenas mãos seguravam com força um cãozinho branco de pelúcia.

\- Vem aqui bebé. – Chamou a bela mulher. – Vem! – Insistiu, vendo que as atenções da menina estavam focadas noutro ponto que não ela.

A senhora ergueu-se, mostrando toda a sua beleza em grande e destinto plano, caminhou segura e apressada até à sua única filha. Debruçou-se e pegou-a nos seus braços, beijando-lhe ternamente a bochechinha.

\- Fica aqui com o cãozinho ao pé da mamã. – Disse carinhosamente, voltando a sentar-se no seu lugar.

As cores expressivas do folheto que a senhora examinava cativaram a atenção da menina que o segurou e divertida sorriu para as alegres figuras ali desenhadas. A bonita Dama sem hesitar e aproveitando a distração da sua filha, retirou um jornal da sua mala de pele, adornada com alguns diamantes e começou a sua tranquila leitura.

\- Parece que os políticos estão muito preocupados com a situação do aquecimento global e as suas potenciais consequências. – Comentou um senhor empertigado, sentado ao lado da elegante viajante, lançando um olhar de relance à notícia que fazia machete na primeira página do New York Times.

\- Sim parece que finalmente alguém dá o devido valor a este problema crítico e muitíssimo importante. – Respondeu a senhora interessada no assunto.

\- Quando ocorreu essa Cimeira mundial? – Questionou o homem, observando o jornal com mais atenção.

\- Aqui diz que foi há dois dias atrás, então hoje é dia vinte e um de Março de Dois Mil, faça as contas meu caro! – Brincou a mulher do elegante vestido rendado. – Deus queira que este assunto se resolva, Deus queira! Devemos ter em consideração e em foco no nosso pensamento as gerações futuras e na qualidade de vida que eles merecem. – Afirmou ela, com ar pensativo, olhando para a sua querida filha.

\- A senhora tem muita segurança nas palavras que prenuncia, é jornalista? – Perguntou o senhor fascinado com a análise daquela jovem mulher.

\- Lamento desiludi-lo, eu não sou jornalista, sou diplomata. – Respondeu, levantando-se para cobrir a bebé com uma mantinha cor-de-rosa pois esta tinha adormecido entregue àquele folheto animado.

\- Desculpe a intervenção, qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou de forma atrevida o homem.

\- Hyliana. – Respondeu ela não muito à vontade. Os olhos do curioso planaram como faíscas sobre o dedo anelar de Hyliana, reparando num intenso brilho que dele provinha.

\- Que anel magnífico! – Exclamou, observando-o com mais detalhe. O brilho intenso era fruto de três letrinhas gravadas a ouro sobre o bonito anel de prata. – S H D! – Leu, em voz alta. – O que significa? – Perguntou não contendo a curiosidade

Todavia, a resposta de Hyliana foi tremendamente abafada por gritos horrorizados e paços apressados. A jovem mulher pegou a pequena bebé que ainda dormia e caminhou através da enorme confusão, tentando compreender qual o motivo de tanta balbúrdia.

\- Vamos morrer! – Gritou uma velhota aflita.

\- Oh meu Deus, pobres dos meus amados filhos! – Chorava uma mulher negra, agarrando-se desesperadamente a uma fotografia.

\- Isto só pode ser castigo divino pelas traições que cometi. – Lamentava-se um homem, olhando arrependido para sua aliança, manchada pelo pecado.

\- Mantenham todos a calma! – Ordenava um dos seguranças. – Por favor, mantenham a calma. – Apelava, em vão, sendo empurrado de um lado para o outro pela multidão desorientada.

\- Desculpe! Desculpe! – Chamou Hyliana, aproximando-se dele com dificuldade. – O que se passou? – Perguntou, finalmente junto do esfarrapado segurança de bordo.

\- É uma grave avaria nos motores, talvez sobreaquecimento. – Explicou. – Já comunicámos com a capitania, estamos à espera de reforços.

\- Quanto tempo demoram eles a chegar aqui? – Questionou a mulher, colocando a chupeta na boca da sua filha pois ela tinha despertado devido ao ensurdecedor barulho, recordando uma conversa que tivera a alguns meses atrás com um amigo sobre as consequências do sobreaquecimento na maquinaria. – Espero que sejam breves. – Pensou apreensiva, afastando-se da multidão para proteger a sua filha.

Enquanto embalava a pequena criança nos seus frágeis e protetores braços maternais, uma imagem de um homem muito bem-parecido reflectiu-se na perfeição na sua mente inteligente e apaixonada. Um sentimento de saudade e medo brotou do seu nobre e solidário coração. Algumas lágrimas amararam no seu rosto elegante.

\- Ele virá! – Garantiu, beijando a menina que chorava assustada nos seus braços. – Ele vem sempre, desta vez não será diferente! – Disse esperançada, com o reflexo do homem que amava refletido nas lindas águas oceânicas, iluminado pelos raios do distante sol.

De súbito, toda aquela emoção foi turvada pelo flamejante cheiro a fumo e pelo cor-de-laranja serpenteante das labaredas infernais.

\- O convés está a arder, fujam! – Berravam as pessoas atropelando-se numa tentativa desenfreada de escapar ao calor mortal das chamas.

\- O diabo está à solta neste barco! – Exclamavam outras, principiando a clamação de preces desesperadas e hipócritas.

\- Vai tudo correr bem bebé. – Tentava Hyliana horrorizada tranquilizar o seu tesouro mais valioso. – Olha o cãozinho, olha, ele é teu amigo, nunca o largues. – Chorava ela, perdendo a esperança e vendo o seu destino mais escuro do que a própria noite de ébano negro e triste.

Uma descomunal explosão invadiu com estrondo e agressividade o interior do imponente barco, atirando corpos inertes e ensanguentados, estilhaços, malas, vidros em todas as direções. As cruéis e incessantes labaredas fervilhantes cresciam e cresciam não dando tréguas aos poucos passageiros que a muito custo agarravam a sua vida com unhas e dentes. Uma nova e intensa explosão deflagrou das profundezas enraivecidas da embarcação, atingindo os últimos sobreviventes. Hyliana correu desesperada, tentando salvar a sua amada e única filha. Correu até à borda destruída do barco de recreio, lançou o seu bebé nos braços das águas claras e límpidas, tentando segui-la, porém o seu pé ficou injustamente preso nos destroços fumegantes, e o som de um novo e ofuscante clarão roubou-lhe a vida.

\- Ele cuidará de ti! – Disse, no seu último suspiro, vendo a sua filha flutuar nas águas vingativas e primaveris.

A pequena e doce menina boiava, segurando junto ao peito o seu cãozinho fiel e fofinho. O seu vestido azul-claro já estava encharcado de água, lágrimas e sal. Ela chorava a plenos pulmões, não por se estar a afogar, porque isso milagrosamente não sucedera, as águas azuis e maternas seguravam-na decididamente à tona fresca, poupando-lhe a vida inocente e prometedora, mas sim devido ao facto de ver a sua mãe afundar-se junto com o barco da desgraça.

\- Mamã! Mamã! – Gritava, esbofeteando a superfície lisa do mar.

Num repente luminoso e esperançado, um som de motor quebrou o barulho das explosões e abafou o choro angustiado da filha de Hyliana. Uma pequena lancha de resgate da marinha Americana deslizava a grande velocidade até ao local do acidente trágico e injusto.

Um homem de porte majestoso e forte, saltou sem pensar da lancha, ao ver a pequena menina deitada sobre o manto aquoso e azul. Nadou sem dificuldade até ela, pegou-a e colocou-a junto do seu grande peito, tentando transmitir-lhe o seu calor. Olhou tristemente para a embarcação destruída e flamejante, mesmo a tempo de vislumbrar a silhueta elegante de Hyliana desaparecer adormecida nas profundezas tranquilas do mar.

\- Cuidarei dela por ti, prometo. – Disse o homem, controlando as lágrimas que teimosamente saltavam dos seus lindos olhos azuis.

Na viagem de regresso a terra firme e estável, a doce menina voltara a adormecer, embalada pelo calor daquele que traçaria o seu destino. O homem recordava com pesar e tristeza o corpo da bela e apaixonada Hyliana mergulhando involuntariamente nas fendas do desespero e da morte, deixando para trás a sua única flor marinha.

Finalmente a pequena lancha atracou com um solavanco no porto mais próximo. O homem ergueu-se e saltou para a areia aquecida pelo sol radioso.

\- Conseguiste! – Exclamou um homem, trajando um nobre e caríssimo fato cinza, saltando na frente do salvador.

\- Não tudo o que desejava. – Respondeu, olhando para a menina adormecida e segura nos seus braços.

\- Estás todo molhado, ela ficará doente. – Avisou o engravatadinho, apontando para a roupa azul-bebé encharcada. – Será que posso pegá-la, não te importas? – Pediu, emocionado.

\- Claro. – Respondeu o guardião da bebé, depositando-a cuidadosamente nos braços do seu amigo.

\- Ela é linda! – Afirmou, embebecido pelas lágrimas. – E Hyliana, vem noutro barco? – Perguntou, não querendo ouvir a resposta.

\- Não, ela está morta, eu não pude fazer nada. – Lamentou o homem da roupa azul, começando a caminhar sem destino.

\- Merda! – Gritou o homem que segurava a menina, dando um valente pontapé na areia castanha.

\- Bem, agora só me resta uma opção. Deixá-la-ei num lugar onde ela poderá crescer em segurança. – Decidiu o homem salvador.

\- Não vais fazer o que eu estou a pensar pois não? Não sejas louco! – Repreendeu o outro homem, caminhando atrás do seu amigo.

\- Não tenho escolha, e tu sabes muito bem disso. – Praguejou infeliz, retirando a bebé dos braços do homem que discordava da sua decisão.

Brevemente chegaram a um bairro cinzento e poluído, onde o fumo constante pintava a paisagem citadina. A pobreza era a rainha incontestável daquele reino decrépito e injusto.

Os dois amigos estancaram perante um edifício velho e desgastado, onde uma escadaria suja conduzia até à sumida porta castanha. Aí estava pendurada uma placa de madeira onde estava escrito: "orfanato Spring".

\- Tens a certeza do que vais fazer? Pensa melhor. – Pediu o homem do fato chique.

\- Não me digas o que fazer. Isto é o melhor. – Respondeu o homem. – Tens um papel e uma caneta? – Perguntou.

\- Sim claro que sim. – Disse maldisposto o seu amigo, esticando-lhe o material.

O salvador debruçou-se sobre o corrimão de pedra e escrevinhou algumas palavras, " Nada lhe faltará". Dobrou o pequeno papelinho e prendeu-o na alça do vestido azul. Subiu as escadas e bateu à porta calmamente, deixando a pequena bebé, dando-lhe um demorado beijinho na face, no último e deprimente degrau. Desceu, voltou costas e desapareceu rapidamente.

A ponte através do futuro desconhecido da menina não será fácil nem confortável, todavia a coragem e a determinação barrarão o seu caminho numa constante irrepreensível. O seu destino negro, sorrir-lhe-á em todo o seu esplendor. As surpresas inevitáveis e a busca incessante pelo seu trágico passado cruzaram a sua vida.

Quem será esta bebé? Quem serão estes dois homens? Como será o futuro da menina? Quais as surpresas inscritas no seu destino?


	2. Capitulo 2 - Notícias

A cidade de Nova York amanhecera poluída e ruidosa como já era habitual desde meados da industrialização mundial. A multidão colorida da frota automóvel amontoava-se nos jardins negros e fumegantes de alcatrão, buzinando numa orquestra desalinhada e ensurdecedora, lançando sinfonias de desaprovação, irritação e indignação em todas as direções existentes na inutilizável rosa-dos-ventos. Cardumes de pessoas saíam a grande e desordenada velocidade dos uniformes montes de cimento empilhados e decorados com pequenos vidrinhos sujos. Comboios, metropolitanos e aviões musicalmente imperfeitos e monocórdicos completavam o cenário citadino e sem vida pura. As luzes enevoadas das avenidas, rotundas e ruas camuflavam-se com o fumo incessante e cinzento do ambiente cancerisna. A luminosidade do dia punha fim aos negócios obscuros da noite trepidante e tentadora. Criaturas amantes do luar e das estrelas como traficantes, ladrões, prostitutas e gangsters voltavam à toca.

No pobre e viciado bairro de Brooklyn, num desgastado e esquecido orfanato, num pequeno quarto branco, apenas com duas camas, dormiam duas meninas. De súbito o som de um despertador estridente cortou o silêncio buzinado do sono profundamente inquieto.

\- Bolas já é dia! – Resmungou uma das miúdas, esfregando os olhos ensonados. – Diana! Diana! – Chamou, olhando para a outra cama, onde um vulto se remexia, tentando resistir ao despertar iminente. – Levanta-te sua dorminhoca! – Exclamou a pequena menina, saltando para a cama da sua amiga.

\- Poças! Ai! Sai de cima de mim! – Gritou Diana, tentando libertar-se da pressão da outra menina. – Vá lá Linda, eu já estou acordada, por favor sai. Ou então eu digo à Madame Lisa que ontem à noite antes de dormires não bebeste o leite todo. – Ameaçou a jovem sorrindo.

\- Ok, Ok, Mas não contes, se não fico de castigo. E depois quem cobre as tuas saídas noturnas, com aquele tal de Peter? – Perguntou Linda maliciosamente.

\- Já te expliquei que o Peter é só meu amigo. – Afirmou Diana, erguendo-se teimosamente da sua almofada. – Agora vai tomar banho, enquanto eu te escolho a roupa, vá rapidinho! – Ordenou, batendo as palmas.

\- Pensa que já lá estou. – Respondeu Linda, saindo a correr do quarto rumo à casa de banho única naquele orfanato.

Diana levantou-se, dirigindo-se ao pequeno armário onde as roupas estavam impecavelmente arrumadas. Vasculhou durante alguns segundos e depois colocou sobre a cama de Linda um vestidinho branco com flores cor-de-rosa. De seguida remexeu numa caixinha de madeira, que ela própria pintara, de lá retirou uma fita de cabelo que combinara na perfeição com o vestido que escolhera.

\- Agora para mim. – Murmurou caminhando de novo até ao armário.

Finalmente, Diana e Linda já tinham tomado banho e estavam prontas para o pequeno-almoço, antes de partirem para mais um dia de aulas.

\- Vai depressa, a carrinha deve estar a chegar. – Preveniu Diana, observando a sua amiga imóvel sentada na cama. – Vai Linda, eu já vou. – Insistiu.

\- Eu espero por ti, qual é a diferença de ir agora ou ir depois? – Questionou Linda despreocupada. – Ah! Ok, já compreendi, queres falar ao telemóvel com o Peter, não é necessário fazeres cerimónias, eu saio já! – Brincou ela, desenhando um coração no ar.

\- Sua miúda! – Reclamou Diana, dando-lhe com uma revista de BD no rabo.

Diana parou em frente do armário da roupa, o espelho refletia uma jovem de cerca de dezasseis anos de idade, de estatura média, magra, porém não extremamente magra. Os seus olhos eram azuis e arrogantes, o sofrimento, a saudade e a perda bailavam naquelas profundezas claras e sonhadoras. O seu rosto era calmo, talvez um pouco calculista e antipático, porém o seu coração estava repleto de compaixão, justiça e insegurança. O seu cabelo era liso e castanho cor de chocolate chegando-lhe ao meio das costas, normalmente usava-o solto, todavia naquela manhã entrançara-o com uma bonita fita de seda rosa. Naquele dia trajava um elegante top sem alças cor-de-rosa que lhe definia a silhueta elegante, em perfeita sintonia com uns shorts de ganga clara e justa, culminando com umas sandálias igualmente de ganga.

\- Chega de preguiçar. – Decidiu, segurando na sua mochila de ganga preta apinhada de livros e cadernos escolares.

Quando entrou na cozinha, quase todas as crianças que ali habitavam, já se tinham ido embora, transportadas pela carrinha social que as levava até às escolas ou infantários, apenas uma rapariga com cara de poucos amigos permanecia em frente da velha e pobre mesa, lutando para engolir o leite e as torradas barradas com marmelada caseira

\- Bom dia Marlene! – Saudou Diana educadamente, sentando-se no lado oposto e começando a comer.

\- Só se for para ti. – Respondeu Marlene, com ar enjoado. – Já viste bem esta porcaria de pequeno-almoço, se se pode chamar a esta porcaria comida. – Disse, lançando um olhar de nojo ao pratinho na sua frente.

\- Tu és muito estúpida! – Respondeu Diana irritada. – Não tens casa nem família, mas mesmo assim reclamas e rebaixas quem te deu a mão e te tirou das ruas. Sem dúvida não mereces a cama onde dormes nem a comida que te servem, não mereces nada. – Gritou a jovem de cabelos achocolatados colérica com aquela atitude ingrata e snobe.

\- Deves julgar-te melhor do que eu. – Provocou Marlene, sorrindo maldosamente. – Deves pensar que és perfeita. Ai eu sou a melhor aluna! Ai eu sou a melhor bailarina! Olhe as minhas notas Madame Lisa! Ai eu sou uma coitadinha, contudo um dia vou encontrar o meu pai! – Zombou horrivelmente, imitando falsamente a atraente jovem. – Mas olha eu tenho uma notícia para ti, minha linda, o teu pai não quer saber de ti, ele odeia-te! – Provocou.

\- Sua desprezível imunda e mentirosa. – Vociferou Diana, levantando-se da sua cadeira, impulsionada pela raiva que lhe brotava das veias.

\- Então vais colocar finalmente as unhas de fora! – Perguntou aproximando-se de Diana que já cerrara os punhos. – Vem, vamos ver quem bate com mais força?

\- Mas o que se passa aqui meninas? – Uma voz doce, no entanto autoritária irrompeu pela cozinha.

\- Não vou sujar as minhas mãos com bactérias como tu. – Concluiu a jovem de olhos azuis, voltando a sentar-se e fixando a TV, onde iniciava o noticiário.

\- Eu digo o que se passa Madame Lisa. Estou farta que a Diana tenha mais regalias do que todos nós, estou farta e exijo que esta situação mude. Os insignificantes órfãos vão de carrinha ou a pé para a escola, qual é o motivo pelo qual a princesa vai de bicicleta, tem as melhores roupas, os melhores materiais escolares, livros, CDS e aulas de dança, quero saber? – Inquiriu Marlene, de forma inquisidora com a inveja e o ciúme a palpitar no lugar do coração.

\- Porque alguém se responsabilizou pela qualidade de vida e pelas despesas acrescidas da Diana, não tenho que te dar mais explicações. Agora vai para a escola, não quero receber mais queixas da tua Diretora de Turma, basta de cenas repletas de falta de educação. – Ralhou Elizabete sem paciência para aqueles dramas de adolescente maldosa e impertinente.

Finalmente Marlene saiu deixando Elizabete e Diana entregues ao noticiário sangrento e capitalista.

\- Hoje dia dezasseis de Abril de dois mil e dezasseis uma ameaça verde volta a pisar o território Noviorquino. – Anunciava o jornalista, ilustrando verbalmente imagens de violência extrema e perversa, entre a polícia e uma enorme criatura chamada Hulk. – Este mostro destruiu prédios, desmantelou autocarros e feriu mais de cem pessoas é o pior ataque desde que me lembro. – Continuava o jornalista, poluindo as mentes da sociedade ocidental.

\- Este monstro devia ser morto. – Desabafou a Madame Lisa, observando Diana atentamente.

\- Eu discordo, talvez o problema não seja dele, mas sim da sociedade injusta e discriminadora, repleta de preconceito e intolerância ao que foge aos padrões normais aceites e implementados por mentes decadentes e impuras, mascaradas por fatos e grandes carros, esses capitalistas egocêntricos e egoístas talvez sejam piores do que o próprio Hulk, porque alimentam comportamentos xenofóbicos e racistas, esta é a sociedade nua e crua em que vivemos, esta é a minha opinião condenada pelas massas mas aceite e explorada por mim, nada mais me interessa. – Afirmou a jovem, olhando para o relógio que brilhava no seu fino pulso. – Oh! Já estou atrasada, tenho que ir, até logo Madame Lisa. – Despediu-se já no pequeno hall de entrada vazio e descascado.

\- Até logo minha querida! – Respondeu Elisabete em voz baixa, imersa em pensamentos confusos e inconcretos sobre uma realidade imperfeita e traiçoeira. – Talvez seja, as parecenças são incríveis e isso explicaria tanta coisa. – Disse para si mesma de forma enigmática, começando a limpar a cozinha.

Diana pedalou durante trinta minutos até à sua escola. Quando chegou às imediações escolares dirigiu-se até um pequeno quiosque apinhado de estudantes barulhentos e esfomeados por milhares de calorias gordas. Nas prateleiras encontravam-se expostas revistas, jornais, BDs, calendários desportivos e algumas guloseimas. Um rapaz bem-parecido, vestindo umas calças de ganga escura e uma t-shirt vermelha, encontrava-se sozinho, esperando alguém.

\- Bom dia Diana, outra vez atrasada! – Cumprimentou alegremente, vendo a sua linda amiga aproximar-se.

\- Bom dia, desculpa Peter, houve confusão com a Marlene outra vez. – Explicou Diana, retirando um jornal do monte mal organizado e passando o dinheiro ao vendedor atarefado.

Os dois jovens dirigiram-se ao interior da vasta escola, Peter desembrulhava um cromo de coleção, Diana por seu turno observava as primeiras páginas do jornal que comprara.

\- Poças, já tenho este. Tu já tens? – Perguntou, observando a figura desenhada no pedaço de cartão.

\- Quem é? – Questionou a linda morena, não largando as enormes letras do título da primeira página noticiada.

\- É o Gavião Arqueiro. – Respondeu o rapaz ligeiramente aborrecido.

\- Eu fico com ele, ainda não tenho. – Disse a jovem. – Parece que o nosso amigo Homem-Aranha teve algum trabalho esta noite. Escuta só este título odioso: " Praga aracnídea volta a ameaçar a tranquila Nova York", que estupidez! Será que este anormal não compreende que ele é um herói e não uma ameaça mortal. – Afirmou indignada.

\- A seu tempo todas as pessoas compreenderão isso. – Respondeu Peter, sem dar grande importância ao assunto. – E do teu pai, encontraste algumas evidências?

\- Nada de nada. – Respondeu Diana desanimada.

\- Não desistas, tenho a certeza que algum dia sem tu estares à espera ele aparece. – Reconfortou-a, dando-lhe uma pequena palmadinha nas costas.

\- Quem sabe. – Afirmou ela, com ar pensativo.

Quando entraram na ampla e decorada sala de convívio, um enorme grupo de rapazes e raparigas, fazendo um grande alarido, amontoavam-se junto do placar de informações.

\- Diana! Ainda bem que chegaste. Tu ganhaste! Não é fantástico? – Exclamou uma jovem gordinha de cabelos ruivos bastante alegre com as informações que lia.

\- Sim, é verdade, tu conseguiste miúda! – Confirmou um rapaz com a cara coberta por acne.

\- Esperem lá, do que é que estão todos a falar? – Perguntou Diana confusa, afastando os estudantes entusiasmados para conseguir ter visibilidade para o placar.

\- Tu serás a representante dos estudantes desta escola! – Disse a mesma rapariga ruiva, abraçando com força a jovem de lindos olhos azuis.

\- Ah! Ok, já compreendi, por favor larga-me Tatiana, estou a ficar sem ar. – Pediu delicadamente, libertando-se com algum esforço da amiga. – Obrigada por terem votado em mim, tentarei satisfazer as expectativas de todos, darei o meu melhor, tenho a certeza que unidos transformaremos esta escola num centro de referência e festejos. – Afirmou ela, fazendo lembrar um discurso político. Todavia, a campainha tocou anunciando o início das primeiras aulas, para desagrado da onda humana de apoiantes e entusiastas. – Vamos Peter, aula de música certo? – Perguntou a jovem, fugindo à confusão estudantil.

\- Isso mesmo. Só uma pergunta, quando é que te dás ao trabalho de decorar a porcaria do horário? – Perguntou Peter brincalhão.

\- Talvez para o ano eu pense nisso, ficas satisfeito assim? – Os dois amigos riram de contentamento, enquanto percorriam corredores e corredores até chegarem à sala quatro.

Um pequeno grupo de rapazes já se aninhava junto da porta, falando em murmúrio.

\- Olha bem para aquelas pernas. – Dizia um deles, apontando discretamente para Diana que corou violentamente rivalizando com a t-shirt do seu amigo. – Não me importava nada de dar uma voltinha com ela!

\- O meu punho também não se importava de dar uma voltinha até à tua cara, o que achas do convite? – Ofereceu Diana de forma arrogante com os seus lindos olhos a brilhar de raiva.

Contudo um telintar de chaves e a aparição do professor de música pôs fim à discussão.

\- Bom dia turma, vamos entrando tenho grandes novidades para vos fornecer. – Comunicou o professor Charles bem-disposto.

Os alunos entraram numa fila atribulada, ansiosos por ficar a par das tais notícias. O senhor Charles pousou a sua pasta na secretária e começou a falar gesticulando energeticamente.

\- A nossa escola acolherá um evento muito importante que catapultará a nossa instituição para o topo. – Iniciou em voz divertida.

A campainha anunciou de forma estridente o final da primeira aula. Os alunos da sala quatro saíram animadíssimos comentando entre si o evento explicado pelo professor.

\- Vai ser fantástico! – Dizia uma rapariga loura no meio da confusão.

\- Eu vou participar sem dúvida! – Informou John o miúdo mais convencido que Diana já conhecera em toda a sua vida, talvez apenas Marlene o superasse em larga escala. – Impulsionarei a nossa escola para as luzes da ribalta. – Garantiu.

\- Sim claro que sim, para essas e para as luzes dos candeeiros nocturnos quando estão fundidos! – Murmurou Diana para Peter. Os dois adolescentes riram discretamente e caminharam até ao bar.

\- Tu vais participar, certo? – Perguntou Peter esperançado, já sentados numa mesa solitária no canto mais distante da multidão irrequieta e barulhenta.

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. – Respondeu a jovem, remexendo na sua mochila de ganga e retirando um caderno de capa roxa onde se podia ler: História Mundial. – Será um bom evento para tu fotografares. – Disse, folheando apressada o manual.

\- Sim é o que irei fazer, contudo ficaria mais satisfeito se pudesse fotografar a minha melhor e linda amiga. – Argumentou o rapaz, piscando o olho a Diana que sorriu em resposta. – Aqui no site da escola diz que um ricaço qualquer vai patrocinar o evento e instalar e divulgar os seus novos e sofisticados alarmes de segurança. Provavelmente virá a comunicação social em peso. Acho que devias participar não só porque cantas maravilhosamente, mas porque será uma boa oportunidade de o teu pai te ver. – Peter conseguira, tocara no ponto certo.

\- Ok, ok eu participo. – Decidiu Diana sem rodeios ou fitas.

\- Boa, vou tratar de imediato da tua inscrição. – Afirmou Peter, erguendo-se de um salto.

No final do dia Diana regressou ao orfanato para auxiliar a Madame Lisa quando as outras crianças voltassem a casa. A sua mente vagueava pelas luzes difusas do tão desejado encontro.

Quais as surpresas escondidas pelas enganadoras luzes da ribalta? O que mudará na vida de Diana depois deste evento? Quem será o tão badalado patrocinador?


	3. Capitulo 3 - Aroma a ilusão

Vários dias se passaram desde o fantástico anúncio do tão inesperado festival de talentos. Cada aluno vivia aquele ambiente trepidante e comemorativo à sua própria e distinta maneira. Alguns imaginavam as suas caras nos mais diversos jornais e revistas, outros distraíam-se, pensando nos inúmeros concertos que iriam dar, outros deambulavam mentalmente pelas grandiosas festas da alta e mascarada sociedade mundial, John entoava por todos os corredores o seu discurso de vitória certa, Tatiana ensaiava o seu melhor sorriso para aparecer nas fotografias, Diana, por seu turno, lutava contra a ansiedade e o receio, estando por muitas vezes à beira de desistir daquela enorme loucura, porém o seu grande amigo Peter sempre estava lá para a impedir. Anúncios radiofónicos entoavam pelos milhares de cantos da escola secundária. Gigantescos letreiros foram pregados em pontos estratégicos, exibindo magníficas letras garrafais com mensagens de incentivo.

Na tarde que antecedia o tão ansiado festival, Diana saiu da escola, transportando a sua bicicleta numa das mãos e um pesado livro na outra. Lanchou com Peter no café predileto.

\- O que é isso aí no teu braço? – Perguntou a jovem pegando a lata do sumo de laranja que estava a beber.

\- Nada de especial. – Mentiu Peter, escondendo algo com a manga da T-shirt.

\- Não me mintas, deixa-me ver. – Disse Diana, agarrando a grande velocidade o braço do amigo. Uma ferida muito feia e sangrenta brilhava tragicamente no cotovelo do jovem. – Como fizeste isto? – Perguntou preocupada. – Alguém te agrediu? Quem foi?

\- Como queres que responda a tantas questões ao mesmo tempo? Tem calma miúda! Ninguém me atacou. Quando cheguei ontem a casa a minha tia tinha lavado o chão do hall de entrada, eu não sabia e escorreguei. Isto não é nada de grave. – Explicou Peter, mordendo o lábio inferior devido aos remorsos incessantes e pesados.

\- Não sei se acredito. Quando quiseres contar a verdade, eu estou aqui. – Respondeu sinceramente Diana, olhando uma última vez para o ferimento mentiroso. – Bem vou embora. Até amanhã, cuida dessa ferida. – Despediu-se, pegando nas suas coisas e seguindo rumo ao orfanato.

A linda morena entrou no seu bairro, respirando de forma ofegante devido à grande distância que tivera que percorrer a pé. Parou junto de um banco velho e partido, repleto de pontas de cigarro e latas de cerveja vazias. Olhou em redor, observando a grande e injusta miséria e pobreza onde o seu lar estava trancado sem chances de fuga possível, grande parte culpa da sociedade onde viviam, e a outra percentagem devia-se ao facto daquelas pessoas traídas pelo destino não terem coragem nem força para alterar os seus caminhos miseráveis e sujos. A jovem começou a andar, o seu coração estava embriagado pela decadente tristeza e pela terrível angústia.

De súbito paços arrogantes e rápidos cruzaram os pensamentos e o caminho da linda jovem. Alguém rudemente tentou arrancar a mochila, porém:

\- O que pensas que estás a fazer, Sam? – Perguntou Diana destemida, fitando cautelosamente a navalha que lhe era tremulamente apontada.

\- Dá-me dinheiro! – Ordenou Sam em voz ameaçadora, encostando a arma ao braço da jovem. – Agora! – Gritou.

\- E porque te daria eu o meu dinheiro, diz lá valentão? – Questionou a morena sorrindo cinicamente. – Estou a espera de uma resposta, Sam. – Insistiu.

\- Já disse dá-me a carteira! – Proferiu o rufia, exercendo pressão com a lâmina ferrugenta no braço da adolescente.

\- Já não estou a compreender, tu queres a carteira ou o dinheiro, porque as duas coisas, eu não te dou, disso podes ter tu a certeza absoluta. – Brincou Diana, aproveitando a raiva do rufia para o imobilizar e atirar ao chão, lançando a faca para bem longe.

\- Sua! – Praguejou Sam tentando-se erguer, todavia Diana previra essa tentativa mesmo a tempo, colocando um joelho em cima do peito arfante do rapaz.

\- Não percebi, o que é que me ias chamar? – Perguntou a jovem em voz baixa. – Olha Sam, tenho um concelho para ti. – Iniciou

\- Eu não quero concelhos de uma…

\- Cala a boca antes que leves, eu estou a perder a paciência contigo. Sabia que eras um preguiçoso que se acostumou às traições da vida, as vicissitudes deste bairro, a pensamentos sórdidos e sujos, todavia nunca imaginei que agora fosses ladrão. – Repreendeu a jovem embalada pelas faíscas que voavam dos seus lindos olhos azuis e raivosos. – Dinheiro fácil e poluído nunca foi o caminho mais certo nem nunca será, pára de te queixar da vida ingrata e injusta que tens, tu nunca fizeste nada para a tentar mudar, nunca seguiste outro rumo, nunca tiveste essa coragem. Olha, tenho uma novidade para ti, a vida não é justa nem grata. – Continuou.

\- Tu não sabes do que falas, miúda. – Queixou-se Sam, sentindo a humilhação percorrer todo o seu fraco ser.

\- Acreditas mesmo que a minha vida tem sido fácil? Enganas-te. Perdi a minha mãe era eu ainda um bebé, não sei se o meu pai está vivo ou morto, contudo não foi por esses motivos e mais alguns que hão-de vir que eu decidi baixar os braços e optar pelos piores caminhos, droga, prostituição, roubou e coisas desse género. – Respondeu categoricamente, ignorando as tentativas falhadas que Sam fazia para se libertar do seu joelho e das suas duras e cruéis palavras. – Eu ergui a cabeça, escondi as lágrimas e os medos e enfrentei dia após dia. Tu não és diferente de ninguém, por isso vai à luta, cria perspectivas, sonhos e metas, torna-te um ser humano digno e útil, muda por ti e não pelos outros, mas muda mesmo Sam. - Finalizou Diana, levantando-se e seguindo o seu caminho, deixando o rapaz entregue e amarrado àquele discurso.

Nessa noite, Diana comeu muito pouco ao jantar, fruto dos infalíveis nervos que a atacavam sem dó nem piedade. Depois de várias tentativas fracassadas, pousou os talheres ruidosamente no prato e olhou em volta, observando todos aqueles com quem partilhava o destino, a vida e o orfanato.

\- Estás doente, minha querida? – Perguntou a Madame Lisa, retirando o prato da sua frente.

\- Não, estou ótima, não se preocupe. Importa-se que vá para o meu quarto? – Pediu educadamente.

\- Claro que não, mais tarde levo-te um copo de leite para dormires melhor. – Concordou a ternurenta e dedicada mulher.

\- Obrigada. – Disse Diana, caminhando em seguida até ao seu quarto deserto e silencioso.

Sentou-se na sua cama de madeira branca, decorada com uma bonita colcha de lã azul, tricotada na perfeição pela doce Madame Lisa. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e vislumbrou atentamente a sua coleção de cromos que crescia a olhos vistos. Pegou-lhe com cuidado, revelando as figurinhas reais dos heróis que protegem a paz na Terra, que devolvem a estabilidade ao planeta, que almejam a esperança e a coragem apenas com palavras. Ela sorriu calmamente, vendo na passerelle da sua mente, o Gavião Arqueiro, o Thor, o Homem-Aranha, o Homem-Formiga e muitos outros lançarem-lhe olhares de tranquilidade e força de vontade. Num repente sofredor e triste a saudade do seu pai e da sua mãe invadiu o seu jovem coração com a potência de uma bomba atómica. Algumas lágrimas sonhadoras e teimosas nadaram até à superfície azul dos seus lindos olhos, manchando o seu bonito rosto com a água salgada e injusta do vasto oceano do seu ser.

\- Um dia, eu irei encontrar-te. – Murmurou, enquanto algumas gotas de saudade e perda caíam brilhantes sobre o cromo do Capitão América, que se protegeu delas com o seu poderoso escudo, refugiando-se no sorriso que Diana normalmente exibia. – Para mim tu és um herói, melhor do que o Homem de Ferro, mais corajoso do que o Capitão América, mais divino do que o Thor, mais bonito do que o Gavião Arqueiro e mais engraçado do que o Homem-Aranha. – Afirmou convicta, pousando os cartõezinhos sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira.

Diana vestiu o pijama e mergulhou nos seus lençóis de sonhos e fantasias inalcançáveis e estúpidas, no entanto antes que tivesse tempo de fechar os olhos paços apressados arrombaram a sua porta.

\- Diana! Diana! Vem, tens que ver a notícia que está a passar na TV! É incrível, eles são incríveis, oh meu Deus! Vem rápido! – Gritava um menino eufórico.

\- Calma Ronald, eu já estou a ir. Daqui a pouco dá-te um ataque cardíaco com tanta ansiedade. – Preveniu a jovem, entrando na cozinha deparando-se com todas as crianças apinhadas em volta do pequeno e velho televisor.

No ecrã várias figuras misteriosas e conhecidas do público desfilavam entre inúmeras camas hospitalares, fazendo as delícias das crianças doentes. Uma jornalista falava muito rápido tentando acompanhar todos os pormenores daquela visita inesperada.

\- Os heróis mais poderosos do planeta juntaram-se hoje para uma grandiosa iniciativa de solidariedade. Visitaram em surpresa a ala pediátrica do hospital de Nova Iorque para garantirem um dia diferente e inesquecível a estas pobres e frágeis crianças. – Relatava, empolgada, focando o Capitão América segurando um menino ao colo e dando-lhe um grande e sentido beijo na testa. Noutra perspectiva encontrava-se o Gavião Arqueiro brincando alegremente com uma menina loirinha, os seus sorrisos eram contagiantes e lindos. – Capitão América o senhor importa-se de dar umas palavrinhas para o noticiário? O que leva um herói a dedicar-se a estas causas plenas de nobreza? – Perguntou ela efusivamente quase ao colo do Super Soldado.

\- Comparadas comigo, estas crianças é que são os verdadeiros heróis, pois lutam afincadamente todos os dias contra a morte traiçoeira, eu apenas luto contra uns vilões aqui e ali, nada de especial, comparando com as vitórias alcançadas por eles. – Respondeu o Capitão emocionado, dando um aperto de mão num menino sentado numa cadeira-de-rodas.

\- Qualquer dia temos que fazer uma corrida eu a pé e tu nessa máquina, meu! – Brincou Clint Barton, aproximando-se do local de foco, o menino sorriu alegremente perante a presença de tais ídolos.

\- A felicidade, a surpresa e a concretização marcaram o dia de hoje neste hospital e marcarão de igual forma a vida destes pequenos grandes heróis. – Concluiu a jornalista.

Todas as crianças do orfanato Spring estavam muito felizes por verem os seus heróis num cenário completamente diferente do que estavam habituados, ali não existia espaço para dor, sangue, morte e gritos, apenas sorrisos, luz e esperança eram permitidos e fortemente incutidos e comercializados.

Diana bebeu num grande trago a sua poção branca, quente e açucarada antes de retornar ao seu solitário quarto, onde Linda já penetrara voluntariamente no mundo mágico da fantasia, para enfrentar uma demorada, longa e ilusória noite. O tão desejado sono não vinha ao seu encontro, por mais carneirinhos que ela contasse, por mais frases de incentivo que prenunciasse, por mais reviravoltas que desse, ele teimosamente não vinha. A sua mente vagueava absurda e indubitavelmente, pelos doentes corredores daquele hospital, via com nitidez todos aqueles heróis saltarem dos seus olhos para uma dimensão vazia e inconcreta, perdida num emaranhado de partículas anatomicamente incompletas e imperceptíveis, banhada por poeiras de prata e sangue. Esse lugar esquecido na imensidão triunfante de emoções e sentimentos, ideias e valores, receios e certezas, era o seu coração batendo ao sabor de todos aqueles corpos celestes e justiceiros. Todavia, nem todo aquele alarido de luz, som e esperança cativava as atenções do Deus do sono, desprezando Diana à mercê do cansaço e da ansiedade mórbida e esmagadora.

A jovem sem fazer barulho algum, levantou-se e isolou-se com a escuridão alaranjada do seu quarto. Calçou os seus chinelos, e em paços rápidos e abafados patinou até à porta, abrindo com cuidado e saindo para o corredor somente deserto. Chegada à porta principal, rodou a maçaneta e entrou na criminosa rua.

Desceu os sujos degraus, sentando-se no último patamar. Observou a paisagem assustadora e injustamente tecida pelas mãos de pessoas imperfeitas que usam as imperfeições e carências de outrem para construir os seus programas de diversão e mealheiro infinito. Olhou o tapete alcatroado com pesar, imaginando uma belíssima vereda campestre onde os sinais de trânsito eram bonitas árvores de fruto e flor. Olhou igualmente os candeeiros camuflados pelo nevoeiro fumador, imaginando o radioso sol de Verão. Cheirou aquele fumo trágico, agressivo e persistente, imaginando o delicioso e doce aroma do amor eterno dos seus pais tão amados. Ouviu ao longe sirenes apressadas e estridentes, imaginando que eram o bater das asas de borboletas que a transportariam para os braços do seu perdido herói. Viu de relance um grupo nojento de raparigas impuras que buscavam incessantemente o dinheiro fácil através do prazer miserável da carne. Uma brisa noturna com cheiro a cinza fustigou-lhe o rosto sonhador, fazendo-a despertar atribuladamente. Alguns paços pesados e obrigados colocaram-na em alerta, impulsionando-a para o degrau superior.

\- Uma jovem como tu não devia estar sozinha na rua a esta hora, pode ser muito perigoso. – Diana reconheceu a voz rouca e agressiva do polícia maldisposto que traçava a ronda preguiçosa por aquelas bandas.

\- Claro tem toda a razão, desculpe senhor Fred. Vou já para dentro. – Respondeu Diana entrando precipitadamente na escuridão acolhedora do edifício.

No entanto, quando fazia a perigosa e silenciosa travessia de regresso ao seu ninho, chocou duramente com uma superfície sólida e horrivelmente perfumada, caindo ao chão com um grito agudo de pavor e censura.

\- Vejam o que temos nós aqui! – - Disse maliciosamente uma voz de mulher. – Acho que a minha mãe vai adorar saber disto. A sua querida e perfeita Diana a sair à socapa a altas horas da noite. – Ameaçou a detestável e impiedosa Monique deliciada com a situação.

\- Tenho uma pergunta para ti, Monique. Como está o padre Philipe? Pelo que sei os vossos encontros não se reduzem apenas aos domingos de missa pois não? – Contra-atacou a perspicaz jovem sem misericórdia nas suas ofensivas palavras. – Acho que ouvi a minha cama a chamar-me, não estás a ouvir também, que barulheira que ela faz! – Zombou Diana, feliz com o efeito de cólera que provocara naquela mulher.

\- Isto não fica assim! – Garantiu Monique cedendo a passagem.

\- O padre Philipe nunca te preveniu que as pessoas más e pecadoras têm um lugar muito especial reservado nas profundezas fumegantes do Inferno? Tem cuidado minha amiga! – Zumbou de novo Diana, correndo até ao seu refúgio.

Conhecerá Diana verdadeiramente o seu melhor amigo?


	4. Capitulo 4 - O veneno do escorpião

Na manhã seguinte, Diana acordou muito cedo, assaltada por um horrível pesadelo que a fizera dar uma enorme cotovelada na mesa-de-cabeceira, provocando-lhe uma dor aguda e insuportável. Levantou-se silenciosamente, vestiu-se sem fazer barulho e caminhou até à cozinha, onde a Madame Lisa já atarefada preparava o pequeno-almoço para todas as crianças.

\- Bom dia minha querida! Olha bem para ti, estás linda! – Comentou Elisabeth estupefacta observando a jovem. – Esse vestido é maravilhoso e o teu corpo dá-lhe um brilho e uma beleza especiais. – Avaliou a senhora, apontando para o lindo vestido azul-claro rendado que Diana elegantemente trajava. – E essas sandálias combinam na perfeição, fizeste uma excelente escolha! – Continuou, examinando as sandálias brancas de salto alto, decoradas com pequenas missangas azuis que Diana artisticamente calçara.

\- Madame Lisa, são apenas roupas, mais nada! – Exclamou a linda jovem envergonhada com tantos elogios desnecessários. – Escolhi isto, como poderia ter escolhido outra coisa qualquer! – Esclareceu.

\- Pelo menos vais deixar-me arranjar-te o cabelo. – Pediu esperançada a encarregada do Orfanato, passando a sua mão pelos lisos cabelos de chocolate.

\- Não vale a pena, eles estão bem assim, obrigada. – Respondeu Diana. – Não prepare o pequeno-almoço para mim porque eu não consigo comer agora. - Afirmou nervosa com o passar cruel dos minutos traiçoeiros. – Bem vou buscar a minha bolsa e vou embora. – Despediu-se insegura, saindo da cozinha, passando pelo quarto para resgatar a sua bolsinha de linha azul e saiu para a quente e poluída manhã.

Quando a jovem chegou à escola, muito mais cedo do que o pretendido, ainda não havia muitos estudantes pelos corredores, pela rua ou junto do famoso quiosque.

\- Oh bolas, não contabilizei bem o tempo, agora tenho que ficar sozinha imenso tempo. – Murmurou ela junto do portão principal enfeitado com serpentinas coloridas e esvoaçantes.

\- Estás enganada! – Disse uma voz por cima do seu ombro.

\- Peter! Assustaste-me! – Gritou a linda morena, dando um salto. – Não sabia que vinhas tão cedo, o que se passou? Caíste da cama? – Brincou, recompondo-se do susto.

\- Claro que não. Ontem a directora Mariene ligou-me para eu chegar à escola mais cedo para tirar algumas fotografias antes da confusão habitual. – Explicou o jovem fotógrafo, mirando a sua amiga com surpresa. – Bem, deixa-me olhar para ti. Tu estás linda! – Exclamou, fingindo falso desmaio. – Talvez pense em algo mais sério entre nós. – Brincou, conduzindo Diana para o interior calmo da instituição escolar. – Já pensaste a música que vais apresentar? – Perguntou curioso, fotografando Diana junto de um enorme placar.

\- Sim, vou cantar Still loving you dos Scorpion. – Respondeu insegura.

\- Grande ousadia a tua, mas tenho a certeza de que és capaz. – Disse Peter, sentando-se num banco de madeira, saboreando os raios solares. – Poças quase me ia esquecendo a diretora quer falar contigo, agora. – Informou Peter franzindo o sobreolho.

\- Quer falar comigo? – Perguntou a morena apreensiva.

\- Sim, despacha-te, acho que é urgente, encontramo-nos depois, até já giraça. – Despediu-se Peter.

Diana deu algumas batidas delicadas e inseguras na enorme porta de carvalho que conduzia ao escritório da direção escolar.

\- Entre, por favor. – Respondeu uma voz animada e vibrante. A jovem automaticamente abriu a porta e adentrou vagarosamente. – Ah! Diana minha querida, ainda bem que o Peter te deu o recado.

\- Bom dia Directora Mariene, em que lhe posso ser útil? – Perguntou a jovem.

\- Como representante de todos os estudantes deste estabelecimento de ensino, gostaria de te apresentar o nosso mais prestigiado e recente colaborador, cujos alarmes serão a garantia da segurança da nossa escola. – Mariene sorriu feliz para um homem bem vestido e atraente que estava sentado a seu lado. – Este é o Anthony Stark, um dos maiores empresários da América. – Concluiu piscando o olho ao homem.

\- Muito prazer, seja bem-vindo à nossa escola, Senhor Stark! – Saudou Diana, esticando a sua frágil mão para apertar a daquele ricaço.

\- Apertos de mão guardo-os para os meus colaboradores, amigos e conhecidos. Acho que uma jovem tão bonita e inteligente merece um beijinho. – Afirmou Tony, fazendo Diana corar violentamente. – Gostarias de me acompanhar numa visita por esta escola, e talvez numa bebida? – Perguntou Stark.

\- Aceito a visita, a bebida nem por isso, obrigada. – Respondeu Diana, pondo rédea curta naquele empresário catita. – Então vamos. – Disse irrepreensível.

\- Mas umas fotos, tu não me podes negar! – Exclamou Anthony, irritando profundamente a sua guia.

\- Logo se vê. – Respondeu a jovem de forma azeda.

Diana, acompanhada por Tony Stark passearam-se durante algum tempo pelo pavimento escolar, que se apinhava aos poucos com a aproximação do festival de talentos.

\- E é isto. – Afirmou Diana, quando a visita chegou ao fim. – Acho que lhe mostrei tudo, senhor Stark.

\- Esta escola de facto sustenta todas as críticas que são tecidas e documentadas. – Aprovou Tony, olhando Diana com um sorriso arrogante no seu bonito rosto. – Agora vamos às fotografias.

\- Ok, mas olhe que eu não tenho muito tempo. Vou telefonar ao meu amigo para nos fotografar. – Disse a jovem mal-humorada, pegando no seu telemóvel.

\- Não será necessário, eu tenho fotógrafos privados e muito competentes, que estão em contacto com as melhores centrais de notícias, vamos até lá fora, eles esperaram no meu carro. – Respondeu Stark de forma superior.

\- Mas o meu amigo também é bastante competente. – Reclamou Diana, porém Stark ignorou o seu comentário. – Que tipo mais presunçoso. – Pensou a jovem.

\- Olhem ali! – Exclamou John, apontando energeticamente para Tony.

\- É o Anthony Stark, um dos homens mais ricos e mais poderosos que vivem nos Estados Unidos. Ele é o sócio maioritário da Stark Enterprise, e um dos mais bem-sucedidos empresários do mundo. – Relatou em voz alta para captar a atenção do empresário.

\- Não imaginas quantas vezes eu escuto este discurso durante o dia, não me estou a queixar nem me importo, todavia torna-se muito chato. – Desabafou, todavia não convenceu a jovem.

Quando finalmente alcançaram o exterior barulhento e solarengo, dois homens bem vestidos com cara de poucos amigos esperavam-nos junto de um carro topo de Gama marca Lamborghini, preto brilhante e meticulosamente limpo.

\- Rapazes, esta é a Diana. Ela será a minha parceira de fotografia hoje. – Anunciou Tony esfregando as mãos de contentamento. – Quero as melhores fotos de sempre, nós merecemos a primeira página do New York Times e do Daily News!

\- Certo senhor Stark! Daremos o nosso melhor. – Garantiram os dois profissionais, preparando e focando as sofisticadas máquinas. – Preparem os vossos melhores sorrisos.

\- Como posso sorrir ao lado de um homem destes? – Perguntou Diana no seu mais profundo intimo.

Vários flashes foram disparados sistematicamente, captando vários ângulos, direcções, posições, sorrisos e movimentos. Muitos alunos que passavam ou deambulava pelas redondezas olhavam para aquela cena de Hollywood estupefactos e invejosos.

\- Bem, agora só falta a foto do estilo. – Sugeriu Tony feliz por ter os flashes fotográficos como seus amigos leais. – Diana gostava que te sentasses no capô do meu carro para dar outra perspectiva. – Pediu.

\- Tem mesmo de ser, acho que não existe necessidade disso, já tiramos fotos suficientes. – Reclamou a jovem irritada com aquela atitude snobe empertigada.

\- Claro que é necessário. – Retaliou Tony, segurando a jovem pelas axilas e sentando-a no seu grande carro. – Et voilá! – Exclamou, enquanto eram beijados pela luz ofuscante das máquinas.

\- Ficaram perfeitas senhor Stark, perfeitas. – Garantiam os fotógrafos entusiasmados.

\- Certo, eu não esperava por menos. – Respondeu Tony, focando as suas atenções na jovem que estava de pé a seu lado. – Bem, obrigado por estes minutinhos, espero que consigas atingir os teus objetivos no concurso. – Disse Stark em jeito de despedida.

\- O senhor não vai ficar para assistir aos espetáculos? – Questionou a adolescente impressionada com aquela última frase.

\- Infelizmente assuntos importantes não me permitem disfrutar de tal prazer, então adeus e mais uma vez boa sorte. – Despediu-se Stark, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto bonito, deixando-a atordoada com a mudança extrema de personalidade.

\- Adeus, faça boa viagem. – Despediu-se Diana, voltando as costas àquele magnífico carro de luxo.

\- Quem é que se lembra de me ligar a uma hora destas, por acaso não sabem que eu sou uma pessoa imensamente ocupada. – Reclamou Tony, atendendo o telemóvel enquanto entrava na sua viatura. – Estou, Steve o que é que tu queres? – Perguntou irritado.

Finalmente a hora de subir ao palco alcançou vertiginosamente a ansiosa e desesperada Diana. Os pesados e destruidores nervos abandonaram-na enquanto ela estava na companhia de Tony Stark, contudo agora voltavam a atingi-la com uma força descomunal e aterradora.

\- Para abrir este grandioso evento dêem as boas-vindas e os vossos aplausos para a linda e maravilhosa Diana! Ela brindar-nos-á com um grande clássico do Rock mundial! – Anunciava entusiasmado o professor Charles, fazendo sinal para que Diana subisse ao palco, empurrada pelas palmas efusivas da multidão estudantil.

\- Vai lá, vai correr tudo bem, tu és fantástica. – Incentivou Peter, aparecendo subitamente por cima do seu ombro tenso e trémulo.

\- Obrigada. – Tentou murmurar, no entanto a sua língua estava amordaçada pelos nervos e pela ansiedade, fazendo-a refém do silêncio.

O instrumental começou a ressuar nas potentes colunas espalhadas pelo vasto auditório, revestido a madeira castanha e impecavelmente encerada. A jovem cerrou os olhos com força para evitar olhar a multidão crítica e julgadora. As primeiras notas melódicas saíram dos seus finos e arrosados lábios calmas e serenas, embalando a sua mente e o seu coração até às distantes profundezas oceânicas. O refrão entrou de forma poderosa pelas paredes auditivas de todos ali presentes, fazendo-os mergulhar num encantamento paralisante e ensurdecedor. Os aplausos cessaram bem como os gritos de apoio e incentivo, alguma coisa não estava certa. Por fim, a última nota musical desfilou pelos lábios amaldiçoados da jovem inocente e ela abriu os seus radiosos e assustados olhos azuis.

O silêncio congelante fora terrivelmente substituído por milhares de vozes apavoradas, por milhares de paços apressados e temerosos, por milhares de exclamações repletas de terror e medo. Diana não fazia a menor ideia do que se passava, estava igualmente assustada e surpreendida.

\- Tatiana o que se passa? – Tentou ela perguntar à sua amiga, contudo a única resposta que obteve foi um grunhido de medo e terror. – Mas o que fiz eu? – Questionou-se, vendo o vasto salão ficar vazio e desprezado

\- Diana, ainda bem que ainda estás aqui! – Exclamou Peter preocupado, correndo até à sua amiga. – Estás bem? Oh meu Deus, isto não vai correr nada bem, mas tem calma eles não têm nada contra ti, tu não fizeste nada de errado. – Tentou tranquiliza-la a muito custo, abraçando-a amavelmente.

\- Peter o que é que eu fiz? Eu não compreendo! – Desabafou a linda jovem, soltando algumas lágrimas na praia do seu rosto assustado.

\- Eu não sei bem explicar o que aconteceu, foi muito estranho. Quando tu começaste a cantar, bem, todos nós perdemos a capacidade de nos movimentarmos, foi isso. – Explicou calmamente o rapaz.

\- Mas eu não sei como fiz isso, eu apenas me limitei a cantar. – Disse Diana, derramando mais gotinhas nervosas e assustadas.

\- Afasta-te dela, ela é muito perigosa! As autoridades competentes já estão aqui para resolver tudo. – Afirmou a directora Mariene colérica com o sucedido.

\- Merda, eles não. – Pensou Peter, vendo dois indivíduos encapuçados aproximarem-se da sua amiga furtivamente.

\- Por favor, escutem, eu não fiz nada! – Tentou explicar Diana, todavia em vão.

\- Não ofereças resistência, senão teremos que te neutralizar. – Ameaçou um dos encapuçados, agarrando Diana por um dos braços e arrastando-a até ao seu desconhecido destino.

Qual o misterioso e aterrador poder que Diana encerra no seu interior? Quem é Diana? Quem são estes homens que Peter tanto teme?


	5. Capitulo 5 - Quem manda mais

Uma figura com o rosto oculto por uma máscara vermelha, trajando um uniforme vermelho e azul, exibindo uma enorme aranha junto do seu peito arfante e preocupado, saltitava de prédio em prédio, baloiçando artisticamente nas suas teias de seda de aranha. Alguns transeuntes observavam-no com admiração, outros olhavam-no com pura e simples indiferença, e aqueles que se deixavam seduzir e enfeitiçar pelas vastas e odiosas linhas dos jornais manipuladores caminhavam com passada apressada, temendo pela segurança das suas nobres a inúteis vidas.

\- Mamã! Mamã! Olha ali o Homem-aranha! – Gritou um menino muito pequeno quando o seu herói voou junto de uma janela partida.

\- Patrick, não digas disparates, o que faria o Homem-aranha por estas bandas? – Perguntou evasivamente a mãe do jovem admirador, puxando-o pela mãozinha enfezada.

\- Mas eu vi-o, é verdade! – Insistiu o desesperado menino batendo com os pezinhos no chão de asfalto.

O herói continuou a sua travessia pelo cenário citadino e acinzentado, procurando evidências do local para onde a jovem cantora fora injustamente levada.

\- Diana estás metida em sarilhos barbudos, esses tipos não brincam em serviço. – Pensava ele enquanto saltava através de um toldo sujo de um qualquer estabelecimento de fast-food. – Oh meu Deus onde é que ela estará, onde é que aqueles vermes a enfiaram, talvez nem Deus saiba dos esconderijos daqueles maníacos. Dava jeito ter aqui o nariz do Wolverine, espera lá talvez eles tenham barreiras contra mutantes com características de cão. – Murmurava de si para consigo, passando perto das imediações da Torre Stark. – E se eu pedir ajuda ao Tony Stark? Peter, não sejas estúpido, esse tipo também não é bom da cabeça! – As hipóteses eram cada vez mais escassas na mente do nosso herói e o desespero cada vez apertava mais o seu coração, enquanto os minutos passavam à velocidade da luz dizendo-lhe adeus quando passavam por si.

Algures perdido na atmosfera fumegante, um carro voador de cor negra recortava-se indefinidamente contra o céu poluído, transportando a linda jovem até ao seu desconhecido destino. Sentada num dos confortáveis e aquecidos bancos forrados a pele, tremia compulsivamente, não conseguindo ter controlo do seu próprio corpo nem da sua indomável vontade, os seus olhos molhados vislumbravam a escuridão que transbordava das profundezas de um teimoso capuz cor de carvão. De súbito, uma descida vertiginosa anunciou a sua chegada com um enorme e desconfortável tropeção, até que por fim as rodas daquele fantástico e incomum carro tocaram o solo com suavidade.

\- Chegámos, fica sossegada e não faças nada de estúpido miúda. – Avisou um dos misteriosos homens, segurando rudemente num dos braços da jovem. – Segura no outro braço. – Ordenou em voz autoritária ao seu companheiro, que prontamente assentiu sem hesitar, porém fê-lo de uma forma mais suave.

Diana foi conduzida através de corredores e corredores, dobrou infindáveis esquinas, subiu inúmeros patamares de escadas, adentrou alguns elevadores, entrou e saiu por diversas portas, até que por fim estancou abrutadamente no fim de um longo e largo corredor.

\- Fica aqui com ela. Vou informá-lo que chegámos. – Afirmou categoricamente aquele homem duro e impiedoso.

Os paços do homem afastaram-se a grande velocidade, telintando agressivamente no chão de madeira, depois escutou-se o barulho incontestável de metal e uma porta a bater, e sem aviso prévio o silêncio tornou-se rei daquele misterioso local. A pressão no braço de Diana fora suavizada, o outro homem caminhava agora nervosamente de um lado para o outro nunca deixando de observar aquela jovem aterrorizada pelo medo e pelo terrível desconhecido.

\- Onde estou? O que me vai acontecer? Quem são estas pessoas? – Pensava sistematicamente a jovem nas profundezas do seu ser lutador e determinado. – Oh não! – Exclamou Diana sentindo o seu telemóvel ressuar estridentemente na sua bolsa de linha.

\- Isso agora é meu. – Disse o seu guarda em tom calmo, pegando cuidadosamente no telemóvel que a morena segurava tremulamente entre os dedos. – Dá-me! – Pediu o homem, tateando suavemente na mão fria de Diana, retirando-lhe o telemóvel.

\- Podes trazê-la. – Resmungou a voz do anunciador. – Rápido e sem cerimónias.

Diana foi tranquilamente conduzida para o interior de uma divisão e sentada numa cadeira em frente de uma secretária.

\- Podem sair. – Ordenou uma voz rouca e baixa.

\- Tem a certeza disso senhor? – Perguntaram os dois encapuzados.

\- Ainda vocês andavam a mudar as fraldas já eu andava nisto, desapareçam! – Gritou o homem irritado. – Tu miúda, retira o capuz. – Disse martelando com os dedos na superfície lisa da sua secretária.

\- O que vai fazer com ela? – Perguntou o agente que possuía agora o telemóvel da morena.

\- Acho que isso não faz parte das suas competências, agente Barton, por isso faça-me um favor e vá ver se estão a cair rebuçados do céu. – Reclamou aquela possante voz.

Diana obedientemente retirou o capuz que cruelmente encerrava a sua visão no mundo das trevas, olhou em volta tentando compreender onde estava, contudo nada descobriu, para além de uma sala completamente despida pintada de branco. Sentado na sua frente estava um homem de porte majestoso e inteligente de pele negra, trajando vestes igualmente escuras, Um dos seus olhos estava protegido por uma pala.

\- O meu nome é Nick Fury, e sou o Director Geral da S.H.I.E.L.D. – Principiou o homem em tom baixo. – O teu nome é Diana, qualquer coisa, foste educada no orfanato Spring desde um ano de idade, a tua mãe chamava-se Hyliana, cuja profissão era diplomata, morreu num acidente de barco, o teu pai… - Fury franziu o sobreolho olhando atentamente para o computador que estava na sua frente. – Bem não interessa para este propósito. Foste trazida à minha presença porque paralisaste a tua escola inteira apenas com a tua voz, estou certo? – Perguntou olhando para Diana.

\- Eu não sei, senhor. Eu apenas cantei, e… - Tentou explicar atabalhoadamente a nervosa adolescente.

\- Não precisas de narrar os acontecimentos, eu sei com todos os detalhes o que ocorreu. – Interrompeu em voz audível do director da S.H.I.E.L.D. – Isto já aconteceu mais alguma vez ou esta foi uma vez isolada? – Perguntou.

\- Eu nunca tinha feito isto, seja lá o que for, eu não compreendo. – Respondeu Diana, desejando obter respostas que tranquilizassem o seu espírito.

\- Estavas emocionada, nervosa, receosa, com medo? – Voltou a questionar Nick Fury, ignorando os tremores da jovem.

\- Sim eu estava bastante nervosa, nunca tinha cantado para uma multidão tão crítica e julgadora. Por outro lado, a presença da comunicação social também não ajudou em nada. – Explicou Diana, mantendo-se fiel aos factos ocorridos. – Mas por favor pode explicar-me o que se passa, eu não queria magoar ninguém, se eu fiz algo errado não foi pela minha vontade. – Pediu desesperada, mexendo nervosamente no cabelo.

\- Bem, tu tens poderes que te distinguem dos miúdos irritantes da tua idade. Pelo que sei a tua voz é a tua maior arma, se tens mais características especiais não sei, teremos que descobrir com o passar dos anos. – Esclareceu Fury alegremente, erguendo-se da sua cadeira e começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro sem dar muita importância ao interrogatório.

\- Então está a tentar dizer-me que eu sou uma mutante? – Perguntou Diana aterrorizada.

\- Eu não disse nada disso. – Respondeu Nick enigmaticamente.

\- O senhor vai enviar-me para o instituto dos X-Men? Se é essa a sua ideia eu recuso-me determinadamente. Eu sou uma rapariga normal, não existe nada de errado comigo, ouviu bem? – Defendeu-se Diana, irritada com a atitude daquele homem misterioso.

\- Sei exatamente onde te colocar, mas com certeza não será nos X-Men. – Tranquilizou-a Fury, voltando a focar-se no seu trabalho.

\- Então é onde? – Insistiu a morena chateada devido à ausência concreta de respostas.

\- A curiosidade matou o gato, nunca ouviste dizer. A seu tempo saberás. – Respondeu sem se alongar mais do que era permitido pelas suas regras.

\- Eu não tenho escolha pois não? – Resignou-se a adolescente coçando o seu queixo coberto de suor.

\- Por acaso não tens, desculpa lá, mas a vida é mesmo assim. – Retorquiu Nick Fury arrogantemente.

\- É preciso ter uma grande lata. – Murmurou Diana, mordendo o seu lábio inferior.

\- Vê como te diriges a mim miúda, é que eu posso mudar de ideias. – Ameaçou o director da S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Tenho duas perguntas para lhe fazer. – Iniciou Diana, olhando aquele sujeito poderoso e intransponível cuja palavra era lei incontestável e única.

\- Achas que eu tenho cara de Super Star de cinema, ou de música Rock? – Brincou Nick Fury.

\- Desde muito nova que procuro o meu pai, o senhor deu-me a nítida sensação de saber quem ele é, por isso vai-me dizer.

\- E quem me obriga? Uma miúda cuja voz paralisa meio mundo? Podes tentar! – Provocou o director da S.H.I.E.L.D. com o desafio estampado no rosto.

\- Eu tenho esse direito! – Gritou a jovem, batendo na mesa com força.

\- Eu também tenho direito a chocolate quente, e só me servem chocolate vindo da Sibéria, realmente a vida não é justa. Se queres encontrar o teu pai procura-o, eu não te digo, isso posso eu garantir. – Afirmou o homem de pele negra sem o menor remorso ou culpa nas suas palavras. – Qual é a outra pergunta.

\- Todos acham que sou uma aberração, como vou retomar a minha vida normal? – Questionou, esforçando-se por manter a calma que lhe fugia apressada por entre os dedos.

\- Um telefonema ou outro e fica tudo resolvido. – Respondeu Fury vagamente. – Bem agora vais voltar para a tua deplorável vidinha, depois irei ter contigo para te apresentar aos, bem a uns amigos meus. Acho que não é preciso dizer que o que se passou aqui é estritamente confidencial, se não souberes o que significa procura no dicionário. Coulson, Barton venham cá. – Chamou em voz alta os seus dois lacaios.

\- Sim senhor. – Responderam prontamente, entrando na divisão.

\- Acompanhem a Miss Diana ao orfanato. – Ordenou sem mais explicações.

\- Vai deixá-la ir assim? – Questionou admirado o agente chamado Barton.

\- Talvez deva ponderar se o deixo ir a você agente Barton. – Respingou Fury irritado. – Mexam essas patas e saiam daqui! - Berrou. Os três saíram da sala com paços largos. – São mesmo iguais, quem diria que uma coisa destas iria acontecer, realmente o destino é lixado, certamente vai ser um percurso bastante interessante. – Pensou, analisando os dados de Diana com mais atenção.

Irá Diana algum dia encontrar o seu pai? Qual o grupo que a jovem vai integrar? Estará ela disponível para aceitar a sua nova e perigosa vida?


	6. Capitulo 6 - Revelações

Um manto negro e criminoso caía pesadamente sobre a ruidosa Nova Iorque, mascarando as atrocidades diurnas com as maravilhosas e apetecíveis vicissitudes da noite. Os candeeiros ganhavam a sua habitual vida fantasmagórica e difusa para iluminar dramaticamente aquela bela e medonha cidade plena de industrialização, crime e ganância capitalista. Os restaurantes de luxo de fast food apinhavam-se a uma velocidade estonteante de jovens gordos desejosos por ingerir um número considerável de calorias que lhes preenchesse o corpo e o espírito, prontos para catapultar o seu nobre país um pouco mais para o cimo dos países com maior taxa de doenças cardiovasculares.

O mesmo homem de pele negra e porte majestoso e inteligente que interrogara Diana deambulava apressado seguindo o caminho uniforme dos prédios aglomerados, onde se exprimiam milhares de famílias, num qualquer bairro perdido nos subúrbios decadentes de Manhattan. Nick Fury observava do alto da sua imponência todo aquele cenário triste e manipulado aos olhos dos países internacionais, pisou com raiva a calçada suja e pútrida quando se cruzou com dois jovens fumando desesperadamente aqueles fantásticos cigarros dos sorrisos. Caminhou mais uns metros dobrando uma esquina impiedosa para os seus olhos se debaterem na figura de uma jovem rebolando-se no chão com o seu corpo exposto à luz das estrelas a troco de um salário baseado em prazer e em vergonha. Finalmente o diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. estagnou junto de um grande amontoado de cimento. Uma linda enfermeira saía rapidamente abotoando a sua bata pelo caminho, certamente viajava até uma emergência qualquer ocorrida nesses vastos tapetes de alcatrão.

Nick Fury entrou silenciosamente no edifício, subiu vários patamares, deixando nas suas costas diversas famílias barulhentas. Até que por fim, estancou perante o seu objetivo. Esticou a sua mão, encerrada por uma luva negra, e bateu com força na porta castanha que lhe barrava o caminho decidido.

\- Quem é? – Perguntou uma voz calma, vinda do interior do apartamento.

\- Tu sabes quem eu sou, por isso abre a porcaria da porta, que raio de pergunta! – Vociferou Fury em voz grosseira, pressionando impaciente a maçaneta da maldita porta.

Finalmente, a porta fora aberta, para revelar um homem de porte magnífico, perfeito, único, cujos olhos azuis brilhavam como duas estrelas cativantes e o cabelo louro lembrava uma bela ceara de trigo puro e fascinante. O poderoso diretor adentrou sem mais palavras, sentando-se num sofá comido pelo tempo sem permissão alguma.

\- Boa noite meu caro! – Saudou Nick.

\- Boa noite! O que te traz aqui a minha casa a estas horas, alguma calamidade, assalto, massacre ou invasão alienisna? – Perguntou o proprietário da casa com ar preocupado.

\- Não admira que estejas velho, tu só pensas em trabalho! Fica tranquilo, o mundo hoje não precisa de ti. – Brincou Fury, esfregando as mãos. – Queres adivinhar com quem me cruzei hoje? – Questionou, com um sorriso sínico a brincar-lhe no rosto.

\- Com um qualquer embaixador? Com o presidente dos Estados Unidos? Com o Bill Gates, talvez? – Arriscou o individuo louro.

\- Olha, tenho um concelho para ti, nunca jogues no Quem Quer Ser Milionário, ficarias pelo caminho na primeira ronda! – Zumbou o homem de pele negra. – Dou-te uma pista, é uma mulher.

\- Existem milhares de mulheres à face da Terra, como é que queres que eu sai…

\- Ok, Ok, já percebi que não vamos sair daqui hoje. Ela chama-se Diana e tem dezasseis anos, foi educada no orfanato Spring, e ouve só esta bomba, hoje os seus poderes desconhecidos vieram à tona. É uma miúda com uma personalidade muito vincada, não te faz lembrar ninguém? – À medida que Nick Fury elaborava a descrição da jovem a face do homem louro endurecia drasticamente, mergulhando a pique nas gélidas águas do sofrimento e da angústia.

\- Como é que ela está? – Perguntou o triste homem, sentando-se no sofá junto do visitante.

\- Está fantástica. Até hoje era uma adolescente normalíssima, era uma das melhores alunas da sua escola, tinha certamente um futuro promissor à sua frente. – Respondeu sinceramente, colocando uma das suas mãos no ombro do seu amigo numa tentativa inútil de o reconfortar. – E queres saber uma outra coisa? Ela vive, desde muito nova, agarrada à esperança de encontrar o pai. E nós sabemos perfeitamente onde ele está, não é verdade?

\- Tu juraste-me que jamais contarias a alguém. Ou será que a palavra de um homem de nada vale nos dias de hoje? – Perguntou o homem de brilhantes olhos azuis em voz baixa e insegura. – O que fizeste com ela?

\- Mandei-a para casa. – Respondeu o diretor. – Mais tarde irei buscá-la para vos apresentar. – Explicou.

\- Como assim? Tu não podes fazer isto com ela, é apenas uma miúda. Ela merece uma vida normal, foi por esse motivo que eu, que eu, bem tu sabes o que é que eu fiz. Peço-te não como um herói, não como um homem, mas sim como um amigo, não faças isto. – Implorou o louro desesperado.

\- Desculpa, mas a minha decisão já foi tomada. Eu até compreendo a tua atitude quando ela era apenas um bebé, acredita que compreendo, mas olha quando a vires vais compreender que ela já não necessita mais de ser protegida. – Censurou Nick ligeiramente irritado. - Posso contar contigo para instruíres mais um jovem herói, se conseguiste com o Gavião também conseguirás com ela. – Perguntou meio a brincar, meio a sério Fury.

\- Quais são as habilidades especiais dela? – Quis saber o louro.

\- Bem, eu ainda só sei de uma, se ela possui mais alguma temos que descobrir ao longo do tempo. Hoje houve um evento qualquer lá na escola onde ela anda e enquanto ela cantava paralisou a escola toda só com a voz. – Esclareceu Nick, olhando nas profundezas marinhas daquele homem.

\- Então ela tem o gene mutante? – Perguntou ansiosamente.

\- Não, acho que não. – Tranquilizou Fury, levantando e espreguiçando-se ensonado. – Bem vou andando, obrigado pela tua disponibilidade, até breve, e já agora compra um bom soro de paciência, vais precisar. – Despediu-se, sem esperar resposta saiu a paços largos e apressados.

O homem ficou ali, pregado ao sofá, aprisionado em memórias de um passado com dezasseis anos que agora vinha ao seu encontro sem aviso prévio, ficou ali, olhando a superfície castanha da porta fechada, pronto para aceitar este caprichoso e desventurado desafio.

Nessa noite, Diana não jantou devido ao turbilhão de emoções descontroladas e apertadas que embatiam contra o seu peito e à sua mente deprimida e confusa. Peter ligara-lhe para se encontrarem na sua casa. Ela caminhava através das ruas, pensando, absorvendo, analisando, tentando compreender, cada palavra, cada atitude, cada gesto, do homem que voluntariamente e sem permissão traçara o seu destino, ou será que o seu destino fora traçado quando ela tinha apenas um ano de idade e uma vida inteira pela frente. Diana estava ansiosa por estar com o seu melhor amigo, porque sabia que ele ao contrário de todos os outros não a julgaria, não a criticaria, não lhe apontaria o dedo, apenas a tentaria compreender e certamente ajudar mediante as suas fracas possibilidades, seriam assim tão fracas?

Quando a linda jovem chegou perto da casa do seu melhor amigo já ele a aguardava junto da porta, exibindo um sorriso reconfortante no seu amável rosto. Esticou prontamente os seus braços e abraçou-a com força, transmitindo-lhe segurança, calma e carinho.

\- Peter, eu…

\- Falamos lá dentro é mais seguro. – Preveniu o jovem, conduzindo-a para o interior da moradia.

\- Ah! Diana querida, boa noite. – Saudou uma mulher jovial e ternurenta, beijando a adolescente na face.

\- Boa noite Senhora May! – Respondeu a morena inexpressivamente.

\- Tia, eu e a Diana vamos estudar para um teste. – Informou Peter, como quem pede para não serem incomodados.

\- Certo querido, certo. – Assentiu a doce senhora orgulhosa do seu menino. – Esta miúda era uma ótima namorada para o Peter, sem dúvida. Apesar de ter sido educada num orfanato transborda de educação e delicadeza. – Pensou a dedicada tia May, enquanto os dois amigos se dirigiam ao quarto.

\- Fico feliz por ver que estás bem. – Disse Peter sentando-se na sua cama e puxando a sua preciosa amiga para perto de si. – Eu fiquei muito preocupado quando aqueles anormais te levaram, eu sei como eles funcionam e como tratam pessoas como nós.

\- Pessoas como nós? – Questionou Diana confusa, olhando o seu amigo admirada com aquela afirmação.

\- Sim pessoas como nós. Existe uma coisa que ando a tentar ganhar coragem para te contar, e acho que a altura certa chegou. – Afirmou o fotógrafo.

\- Mas Peter o que se passa? Acho que não estou pronta para mais surpresas, já tive a minha dose por hoje. – Desabafou Diana cansada. – Peter o que estás a fazer, acho que estás a compreender tudo de forma errada. – Exaltou-se a morena, vendo o seu amigo começar a tirar as suas roupas.

Diana libertou um grito de admiração e choque, o espanto e a surpresa brincaram-lhe destemidamente nos sonhadores olhos azuis, quando o seu amigo retirou as suas roupas casuais para revelar um fato vermelho e azul, com uma aranha exuberante cobrindo-lhe o peito. O jovem caminhou até à sua mesa-de-cabeceira e retirou uma máscara, colocando-a no seu atraente rosto.

\- Tu és, és, o Homem-Aranha? – Balbuciou Diana incrédula com aquela revelação. – Como é que eu nunca desconfiei de nada? – Perguntou pensativa.

\- Porque eu nunca demostrei nada que me pudesse denunciar. – Respondeu Peter, voltando a guardar a máscara e a colocar as suas roupas civis. – O que é que o Fury disse que iria fazer contigo? Ele vai enviar-te para o instituto dos X-Men? – Questionou preocupado, acariciando os lisos cabelos de Diana.

\- Não ele disse que não. – Tranquilizou-o Diana. – Mas também não me disse para onde.

\- O Nick Fury é conhecido pelas suas paranoias, mas no fundo ele é um bom homem. Ele fará certamente o melhor para ti. – Constatou o herói honestamente. – Olha talvez nós até possamos ser parceiros na luta contra o crime! – Exclamou Peter divertido.

\- Eu tenho muito que aprender e muitas barreiras para ultrapassar. – Murmurou Diana, observando o seu desconhecido futuro.

\- Tenho a certeza de que vais conseguir. – Incentivou Peter, olhando aquele rosto bonito e cansado. – Quando é que sabes qual o grupo que vais integrar?

\- Ele não me disse. - Respondeu Diana. – Mas queres saber uma coisa? Eu não estou muito segura em relação a isto tudo. – Confessou a linda morena, pousando a sua cabeça no ombro do seu querido amigo. – Estou insegura e receosa.

\- Mas pensa assim, quando fores uma heroína poderás ter mais meios de encontrar o teu pai, talvez nada disto tenha acontecido por acaso. – Sugeriu o Homem-Aranha esperançado.

\- Quando o Nick Fury me estava a interrogar fiquei com a nítida sensação de que ele sabe quem é o meu pai. Eu insisti para que ele me dissesse mas ele garantiu que não me diria nada. – Relatou a jovem, esfregando os olhos devido ao cansaço persistente.

\- Se ele disse que não te contava, ele já não vai contar, é um tipo bastante casmurro, bolas! – Constatou Peter pleno das suas ideias e análises.

Diana já não escutara a última frase proferida pelo seu melhor amigo, cedendo por fim ao encantador sono merecido. O jovem aninhou-a nos seus cobertores felpudos e ficou ali observando aquela miúda traída pelo destino, contudo abençoada pela sorte fugidia.

Saberá de facto Nick Fury quem é o pai de Diana? Quais os poderes que ainda se encerram no interior da jovem?


	7. Capitulo 7 - Mudanças

Diana, apesar de estar bastante desgastada com todas as emoções que vivera desde a entrada no palco até à despedida de Nick Fury, não dormira tranquilamente como era previsto. Inúmeros e retorcidos sonhos preenchiam-lhe a mente confusa, rostos ocultos com máscaras coloridas cruzavam o seu caminho acenando-lhe com vivacidade, noutros devaneios silenciosos e cansativos, a jovem corria desesperada por uma montanha ingrime, tentando alcançar o seu pai que a aguardava sentado no cimo, de braços estendidos e um grande sorriso a bailar-lhe nos lindos olhos azuis, contudo o fim da montanha nunca vinha ao seu encontro, deixando o seu herói tão inalcançável como era na cruel e sufocante realidade do seu quotidiano, por último, via a sua cara passear-se insolentemente nos jornais decadentes, de mãos dadas com garrafais títulos odiosos, conspirando alegremente sobre a sua detenção, exílio ou em casos extremos na sua morte.

\- Diana! Diana! Acorda miúda! Tenho novidades que vais adorar! Vamos lá para cima! – Exclamava Peter energeticamente, roubando os cobertores fofos e quentes da sua amiga.

A morena abriu ligeiramente os seus olhos, ainda muito vermelhos flamejantes, olhou em volta, observando os primeiros raios de um sol muito fraco com aspeto doente e febril, mascarando-se com o fumo bailarino dos escapes dos automóveis.

-O que se passa? Quais são essas novidades? Ganhas-te a lotaria? – Praguejou a jovem ensonada, esfregando os olhos para os libertar das algemas do sono.

\- Olha que não era má ideia, mas não é nada disso. Anda, está a dar umas notícias que acho que te vão interessar. Aquele Fury realmente tem mão em todo o lado! – Explicou o adolescente, conduzindo-a até à sala de jantar, onde a tia May colocava sobre a mesa umas torradas de aspeto delicioso e um jarro com sumo de laranja. – Olha para isto. – Disse Peter, apontando para a televisão bastante audível.

\- Ontem pelas quinze e trinta um acidente misterioso, colocou a cidade de Nova York e o mundo em alvoroço. As suspeitas recaíram injustamente sobre uma jovem do Secundário que entoava um clássico do Rock Mundial num festival ocorrido na instituição escolar que podemos observar nas nossas costas. – Relatava em voz apressada e entusiasmada um jornalista, fazendo sinal ao homem da Câmara para focar a entrada principal da escola de Diana. – A jovem em causa, supostamente paralisara toda a sua escola apenas com a utilização da sua voz, contudo esses boatos já foram desmentidos pelas autoridades competentes. O ataque foi a autoria do famoso e perigoso adepto do crime Herman Schultz, mais conhecido como Shocker. Utilizando os seus poderes de propagação de ondas, interferiu no sistema de som para lançar o pânico e o caos, algo que já nos habituou. – O repórter respirou fundo. – Neste momento as entidades responsáveis já tomaram conta da ocorrência. Aguardamos a qualquer instante novos e esclarecedores desenvolvimentos. – Concluiu.

\- Ainda bem que ele conseguiu. – Suspirou Diana impressionada com a eficácia de Nick Fury na resolução daquele problema. A jovem sorriu, começando a comer com satisfação.

\- Que barbaridade, dizerem que foste tu a cometer tal atrocidade, minha querida. Foi apenas uma infeliz coincidência. Mas não penses mais nisso está tudo resolvido. – Disse a ternurenta tia May, sentando-se junto dos adolescentes para tomar o merecido pequeno-almoço.

\- Sim agora está tudo resolvido. – Assentiu Diana feliz. – Bem agora tenho que ir, a Madame Lisa deve estar muito preocupada, eu nem sequer a avisei que dormia aqui. – Disse a jovem, desiludida com a sua atitude desfalcada de respeito e consideração pela mulher que a criara.

\- Eu avisei-a, não te preocupes. Come tranquila, depois já vais. – Tranquilizou-a a tia May, sorrindo alegremente perante o olhar de surpresa desenhado no bonito rosto de Diana.

\- E as nossas aulas Peter? Já devemos estar bastante atrasados. – Lamentou-se a morena.

\- Hoje só temos aulas da parte da tarde. Bolas qualquer dia faço-te uma operação ao cérebro para colocar aí dentro o raio do horário! – Brincou o jovem, comendo uma grande panqueca. – Falta alguma coisa para esta refeição estar completa… - Murmurou, olhando curioso para o seu prato apinhado. – Mas o que falta? Uhm já sei talvez umas minhocas. – Concluiu para nojo das duas senhoras. – Bolas apetite de aranha não é a melhor altura. – Pensou. – AhAhAh! Estou só a brincar, deviam de ver as vossas caras! – Exclamou o Homem-Aranha, derrubando sem querer o seu copo que transbordava de sumo.

A vida de Diana retomava lentamente a sua usual normalidade, voltara para a escola, os amigos já se aproximavam dela sem medo nem reprovação, e a ausência de notícias por parte de Nick Fury fazia com que aqueles tristes momentos não passassem de miragens retorcidas pelos olhos aguçados dos seres humanos. Talvez ele se tivesse arrependido da sua decisão. Talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho muito real. Talvez toda aquela história fosse apenas um equívoco e Diana não possuísse quaisquer poderes especiais. Pensava absorvida a jovem sentada na sua cama de madeira, perdida no monte de cromos que se empilhava desajeitadamente na superfície polida da sua mesinha-de-cabeceira.

\- Talvez seja melhor ficar tudo como está. – Murmurou a adolescente melancolicamente, erguendo-se e segurando uma pequena caixinha de madeira. Levantou a tampa ruidosa e retirou um pequeno envelope consumido pelo passar dos anos. Abriu e leu com a ajuda da fraca luz que ainda banhava o seu quarto. – Nem acredito que possuo uma conta bancária com estes zeros todos! – Exclamou surpreendida, examinando melhor o documento impresso pelo banco. – Acho que está na altura de lhe dar alguma utilidade. – Decidiu a morena feliz, voltando a guardar cautelosamente o precioso documento na caixinha onde repousara durante tanto tempo.

Nos dias que se seguiram Diana fazia como sempre o caminho longo e cansativo até ao orfanato, quando as suas aulas finalmente davam tréguas, porém detinha-se junto de uma pequena e aconchegante casinha, perto da escola, desde muito nova que Diana ansiava morar ali, e agora podia concretizar o seu desejo, tinha dinheiro e vontade para tal, somente faltava a coragem para anunciar à Madame Lisa a sua difícil mas necessária decisão, contudo tinha-se que despachar, pois a habitação não estaria sempre à sua espera.

\- Vou comprá-la em breve. – Disse ela, saciando o olhar interrogativo do seu amigo. – Depois vou até ao canil para adotar um cãozinho, sempre quis ter um, mas no orfanato nunca me foi permitido. – Anunciou sorridente, retomando o seu caminho, deixando nas suas costas a porta da tão desejada mudança.

\- Acho fantástico, mas será que já estás pronta para morar sozinha, talvez te sintas depois um pouco triste e abandonada. – Perguntou Peter preocupado com aquelas notícias.

\- Por isso é que tenho um melhor amigo como tu para me fazer companhia. – Brincou Diana, abraçando o seu super-herói favorito.

\- Se for para receber estes abraços, acho que me vou mudar para a tua casa. – Sugeriu o Homem-Aranha, estancando junto da esquina que conduzia à sua morada. – Bem é aqui que te deixo. Fala com a Madame Lisa, ela tem o direito de saber. – Preveniu o adolescente, seguindo o seu caminho.

\- Certo eu falo. – Disse Diana, não consciente das suas atitudes.

A jovem esperou que todas as crianças terminassem o jantar, para então falar com a doce Madame Lisa. Ela tinha plena consciência de que não iria ser uma conversa fácil, mas não podia adiar mais aquilo que é inadiável. A comida estava como sempre deliciosa, a morena ingeriu-a com satisfação e reconforto aquela sopa quente, repleta de carinho e dedicação. Depois saboreou cada grão de arroz e cada pedaço de carne como se neles estivesse inscrito todo o amor que a delicada senhora nutre por todas aquelas crianças traídas pela vida.

\- Então Philip, o que se passa? Não gostas da sopa? – Perguntou Diana, observando um menino com apenas seis anos de idade, fitando a sua tigela com ar ameaçador.

\- Não gosto destas couves verdes, são horríveis. – Disse o pequeno menino em voz baixa.

\- Olha isso não são couves, são nabiças, e são ótimos para tu cresceres saudável, forte e muito inteligente. – Explicou Diana pacientemente.

\- Eu não gosto. – Barafustou Philip determinado. – Não quero comer!

\- Tu sabes quem é o Capitão América, certo? – Perguntou a morena.

\- Eu gosto muito dele, um dia quero ter um uniforme daqueles, e um escudo e uma mota! Eu serei um herói! – Exclamou o menino esperançado.

\- Então vou contar-te um segredinho. Sabes como é que o Capitão América ficou forte, grande e corajoso? Porque comeu montes de nabiças verdes e saborosas. Não contes a ninguém. – Segredou Diana, sorrindo internamente.

\- Isso é verdade, mesmo verdade? – Questionou a criança duvidosa.

\- É mesmo, agora come, e um dia serás como ele. – Incentivou Diana, feliz por aquelas crianças ainda possuírem aquela pura e colorida inocência infantil, protegida pelas fortes paredes dos sorrisos, dos sonhos e da esperança.

No fim da conturbada refeição, a adolescente permaneceu sentada à mesa, esperando que Madame Lisa terminasse as últimas tarefas do dia longo e trabalhoso. Por fim, os últimos pratos brilhavam impecavelmente beijados pela luz da cozinha, empilhados em filas no velho armário castanho. A Madame Lisa limpou as suas mãos a um pano e sentou-se junto da jovem, olhando-a com aqueles olhinhos penetrantes e examinadores.

\- Passa-se alguma coisa, minha querida? – Perguntou em voz cansada, adivinhando a resposta.

\- Eu queria falar consigo sobre algo que me anda a preocupar. – Decifrou a jovem, sentindo o seu coração palpitar mais depressa fruto do nervosismo.

\- Diz, estou aqui para te ouvir. – Prontificou-se a dedicada encarregada, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa limpa e despida de decoração.

\- Há imenso tempo que penso em comprar uma casa para mim, não quero dizer com isto que aqui sou mal tratada ou algo do género, nada disso, apenas acho que está na altura de eu seguir com a minha vida, talvez estas palavras soem a ingratidão mas não é nada disso, eu gosto imenso de estar aqui, a senhora e as crianças são a minha única família, mas eu, eu…

\- Eu compreendo a tua decisão, fico triste confesso, porém aprovo incondicionalmente. – Afirmou sinceramente a encarregada do velho orfanato.

\- Eu já escolhi a minha casa, localiza-se perto da minha escola. Prometo que nunca esquecerei todos os dias que aqui passei. Juro que virei cá sempre que me for possível. – Comprometeu-se Diana, com a leveza a sobrevoar o seu jovem e justo coração.

\- Eu não esperava outra coisa de ti, sempre foste uma menina muito responsável e educada, sei que vais manter a tua personalidade. – Garantiu Elizabeth, limpando uma lágrima saltitante do canto dos seus amorosos olhos castanhos como a quente areia da praia que Diana tanto amava. – E já compraste o mobiliário?

\- Não é necessário, a casa já vem equipada com o que eu preciso. – Esclareceu a morena orgulhosa da sua escolha. – Só tenho que levar os meus pertences.

\- Boa opção, sem dúvida. Quando é que te mudas? – Perguntou a Madame Lisa.

\- O mais breve possível. – Respondeu Diana, não conseguindo conter o seu entusiasmo contagiante e doloroso.

\- Certo, então espera qui um segundo, eu já volto. – Pediu Elizabeth nervosamente.

A Madame Lisa caminhou rapidamente até ao seu quarto, acompanhada pelo florido orgulho e pela negra tristeza, por perder uma das suas mais promissoras e coloridas borboletas para essa ingrata e injusta vida. Vários segundos decorreram até que a encarregada entrou novamente na cozinha, transportando na sua mão um pequeno saquinho de papel azul.

\- Isto é para ti. Trazias-o quando te deixaram na escada há quinze anos atrás, desde então guardei-o, esperando o momento certo para o devolver. – Afirmou tristemente, pousando o saco na frente de Diana.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu a morena, examinando o conteúdo escondido pelo papel azul água. – Ele era meu? – Questionou calmamente, segurando entre as mãos trémulas um pequeno cãozinho de pelúcia branco.

\- Sim minha querida, ele é teu. – Confirmou a doce Elisabeth, recordando o súbito aparecimento daquela bebé nos degraus sujos do orfanato Spring. – Guarda-o com carinho. – Pediu com a voz toldada pelas lágrimas.

\- Sim eu o guardarei com a minha vida. – Disse Diana, manchando o antigo cãozinho com as suas lágrimas de nostalgia e saudade. A adolescente ergueu-se segurando o seu maior tesouro junto do seu peito, dirigindo-se a passada rápida e segura ao seu quarto adormecido, agarrando com força a esperança de encontrar o seu pai.

Finalmente, o tão ansiado dia da mudança cruzou a porta desgastada e acolhedora do orfanato Spring. Diana já tinha as suas coisas arrumadas dentro de duas pesadas malas, estava pronta para partir rumo aquela aventura. Todas as crianças estavam bastante deprimidas com a partida inesperada da adolescente, excepto a detestável Marlene, que transbordava de uma felicidade e uma inveja incontroláveis.

\- Não fiquem tristes, eu venho ver-vos sempre que possa. – Prometeu Diana, parada no hall de entrada, vendo todos aqueles rostinhos infantis olhar para si com a mais profunda das tristezas.

\- Se ele te pudesse ver teria o maior orgulho em ti. – Pensava a Madame Lisa, dando um terno beijo na face molhada da morena. – Cuida de ti, minha querida. – Pediu Elizabeth controlando as lágrimas, abrindo a porta para que a sua borboleta saísse da crisálida.

\- Obrigada por tudo Madame Lisa, obrigada. Adeus a todos! – Despediu-se Diana, deixando nas suas costas a certeza de que a decisão que tomara embora difícil fora a mais assertada.

Quem mantém a conta bancária de Diana recheada de cifrões? Terá Nick Fury esquecido a jovem?


	8. Capitulo 8 - Grupo V

Diana estava deitada no seu sofá observando preguiçosamente um programa de música que passava semanalmente na MTV, a seu lado dormitava um enorme e felpudo cão branco que a jovem adoptara no canil da cidade que nunca dorme. A morena levantou-se impulsionada pela terrível sede que a assaltava teimosamente, dirigiu-se à sua pequena cozinha pintada de creme e decorada com móveis azuis-claros, engoliu um grande trago de água fresca e voltou para as patas do seu novo e fiel companheiro. Tinha-se passado uma semana desde que a jovem deixara o orfanato para se aventurar numa nova e totalmente desconhecida vida e a saudade persistia como nunca, todavia ela tinha consciência de que aquela terrível sensação de vazio e falta extrema era perfeitamente normal, apesar de sangrar e doer mortalmente era normal! O fiel cão elevou a sua cabeça de lindos olhos verdes e bocejou ligeiramente.

\- Então dorminhoco isto é que é boa vida? – Perguntou Diana em tom divertido afagando ternamente a pelagem fofa do seu amigo de quatro patas, contudo algumas pancadas secas e impacientes na porta de alumínio cortaram aquele momento pleno de carinho.

Diana ergueu-se uma segunda vez, penteando o mais que lhe era possível a vasta cabeleira cor de chocolate e despenteada, o cão chateou-se com o barulho e correu furtivamente, refugiando-se debaixo da mesa de refeições.

\- Quem é? – Questionou a jovem em voz alta e segura, chegando perto da porta.

\- Abre lá a porta que o meu tempo é precioso, miúda! – Vociferou uma voz grave e banhada pela impaciência.

O coração de Diana bateu a uma velocidade estonteante, as suas pernas tremeram devido à forte hesitação que a dominava, a sua mente voou nas asas de um turbilhão de cor e som, finalmente as suas persistentes dúvidas eram desfeitas. Esticou a sua mão fria e rodou a maçaneta para ceder a entrada a Nick Fury o director geral de S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Bom dia senhor! – Exclamou a morena timidamente.

\- Talvez seja, talvez não seja. Vamos. – Respondeu Fury com o seu habitual ar arrogante.

\- Mas vamos onde? – Perguntou Diana irritada com aquela atitude mal-educada.

\- A algum sítio talvez. – Afirmou vagamente o homem com ar enfadado.

\- Vai finalmente apresentar-me a minha nova equipa? – Insistiu a adolescente mal-humorada.

\- Acho que não vim aqui para te oferecer uma garrafa de Brandi. – Respondeu o diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D, fazendo uma careta de reprovação.

\- Mas eu acabei de comprar a minha casa. – Lamentou-se a jovem, olhando em volta tristemente.

\- E o que é que queres que eu faça, que te devolva o dinheiro? Nem penses nisso, miúda! Tu poderás voltar não te preocupes. – Esclareceu Fury.

\- E ele? – Quis saber Diana, apontando para o seu cão ainda timidamente escondido pela mesa.

\- Se ele tiver medo compre um cão, ou talvez seja melhor uma cadela. – Exclamou o diretor abrindo de rompante a porta e saindo para a fresca tarde acinzentada. – Anda lá! – Vociferou, fazendo sinal com a mão para que Diana o seguisse

A morena, a muito custo e desconfiança, lançou uma última e ternurenta olhadela ao fofo cão branco e seguiu Nick Fury até um carro bastante equipado e luxuoso de cor negra.

Juntos percorreram em silencio a cidade suja, colorida e tremendamente barulhenta até que por fim Fury estacionou aquela imponente viatura num largo parque alcatroado, onde a escassos metros se erguia exponencialmente uma magnífica mansão soberana, com um grande V inscrito atrativamente na enorme porta de entrada.

\- Não acredito! – Exclamou Diana em voz insegura, como se não acreditasse no que os seus olhos vislumbravam. – Isto é o que eu estou a pensar? – Perguntou, enquanto Nick Fury lhe abria cordialmente a porta do automóvel.

\- Sei lá eu no que tu estás a pensar. Mexe-te, estou com pressa. – Disse o homem impassível, principiando o pequeno caminho até à vasta mansão.

Diana não acreditava na sua aparente sorte, os heróis com quem sonhava desde de pequena, que os colecionava carinhosamente, que venerava mais do que tudo naquele mundo, estavam ali, ali a escassos e triunfantes paços luminosos e certeiros. Finalmente a ponte de ouro da descoberta e da amizade pura e desinteressada estendia-se gloriosa a seus pés. Os paços dos dois visitantes ecoavam melodicamente no silêncio do mármore e da madeira que os seguia fielmente até um metálico elevador, adornado com um tapete vermelho e muito brilhante.

\- Entra. – Ordenou Nick.

\- Claro. – Respondeu Diana maravilhada com aquela sensação plena de concretização e loucura iminente.

Acompanhados de uma melodia metálica, o elevador catapultou-os até aos andares superiores do magnífico prédio noviorquino. Por fim, uma voz feminina anunciou serenamente, " Sejam bem-vindos à mansão dos Vingadores", a porta rolante do aparelho de transporte abriu-se de par-em-par, revelando uma vasta sala de estar apinhada de pessoas, e requintadamente mobilada. Algumas vozes vieram ruidosamente ao encontro de Fury e de Diana, a jovem apenas com uma piscadela tímida e apreensiva reconheceu alguns dos heróis com quem partilhava a imaginação e a sua coleção desajeitada de cromos, Vespa, Homem-Formiga, Capitão América, Falcão, Pantera, faziam parte do leque das pessoas presentes naquela grandiosa sala.

\- Bom dia, Coronel Fury! – Saudou o Falcão respeitosamente.

\- Bom dia Sam. – Respondeu Nick sem dar grande importância. – Como prometido Steve aqui a tens. – Disse, dirigindo-se a um homem bem-parecido sentado confortavelmente num elegante sofá, tomando uma bebida.

\- Sê bem-vinda à mansão dos Vingadores, Diana, eu sou…

\- O Capitão América, ela sabe na perfeição quem tu és meu, afinal quem é que não sabe? – Interrompeu Nick Fury.

\- Muito prazer senhor, é uma honra para mim estar na sua presença. – Cumprimentou a morena, sentindo-se a pessoa mais lisonjeada do mundo por ter a possibilidade de apertar a mão do maior herói alguma vez nascido.

\- O prazer é todo meu. – Respondeu o bravo Capitão, fazendo sinal para que Diana se sentasse junto de si. – Pessoal! – Chamou em voz audível, captando as atenções de todos os presentes. – Esta é a Diana vai integrar a partir de hoje a nossa equipa. – Informou, sorrindo carinhosamente para a adolescente amedrontada pelos olhares que nela incidiam.

\- Ainda bem, fazia falta um elemento feminino na equipa! – Exclamou a Vespa, acenando para Diana de forma entusiasmada.

\- Bem-vinda ao nosso grupo. – Saudou o Falcão sorrindo amavelmente.

\- É sempre favorável a aquisição de novos heróis! – Exclamou o sábio Pantera, fazendo uma vénia que fez Diana corar violentamente o que despertou vários risos.

\- Qual é o motivo de tanta risota? Qual é a piada malta? – Perguntou uma voz autoritária, entrando rapidamente na sala. – Ah! Diana querida! É bom ver uma cara nova por aqui!

\- Tony Stark! – Exclamou Diana atonita com aquela aparição.

\- O próprio. – Assentiu Tony, beijando-lhe docemente a face ainda bastante rubra. – Tu nem imaginas qual foi a minha surpresa quando o Nick me informou do que tu tinhas feito, e eu que tinha estado minutos antes contigo, miúda, tu sabes como te dar a conhecer! – Afirmou, espremendo-se para se sentar entre Steve Rogers e a tímida adolescente surpresa.

\- Eu não fiz nada por vontade própria. – Defendeu-se Diana.

\- Sim nós sabemos disso, O Nick relatou-nos tudo, ninguém te está a julgar. – Tranquilizou-a o Capitão América lançando um olhar de reprovação ao seu companheiro Stark.

Diana sentiu um grande carinho e admiração por aquele homem majestoso, aqueles olhos azuis nada mais transmitiam do que doçura, coragem e companheirismo, a bondade que todas as pessoas pregavam afinal não era falaciosa mas sim a mais pura e bela das verdades.

\- Fica à vontade, com o tempo vais-te habituando as nossas principais rotinas. – Disse Tony, passando uma mão pelo cabelo liso e sedoso da jovem fascinada.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu em voz baixa.

\- Bem, agora que estão todos em família eu estou no ir. A partir de hoje ela é da vossa responsabilidade. – Despediu-se Nick Fury, partindo com passada larga e pesada.

\- Tomei a liberdade de te arranjar um quarto bem confortável e espaçoso, mais tarde gostarias de o ver? – Interrogou Stark hipnotizado com o aspecto frágil e doce de Diana que mascarava a sua habitual arrogância.

\- Sim obrigado, senhor Stark. – Assentiu Diana sem se alongar, pois os seus olhos estavam pousados num quadro perfeitamente pintado de Thor o Deus do Trovão.

\- Ah! Já estou a compreender, és mais uma das admiradoras do Thor, realmente ele é mesmo um parte corações. Eu tentei que ele estivesse aqui hoje, mas foi-lhe completamente impossível, ele tem uma agenda social muito ativa, é claro que estou a brincar! – Explicou Tony sorrindo amigavelmente perante o olhar confuso da jovem. – Ele brevemente retornará e nessa altura tratarei das apresentações, está bem assim? – Perguntou, adoptando um ar de relações públicas.

\- Certo, fico à espera. – Respondeu Diana sorrindo.

\- Olha quem é ela, Susan Storm! – Exclamou o Falcão alegremente, quando uma linda mulher loura, muito elegante, com uns inteligentes olhos azuis, trajando um uniforme azul adentrou discretamente pela sala.

\- Ouvi dizer que iriam abraçar uma nova heroína, então decidi vir-lhe dar os meus votos quádruplos de paciência para vos aturar. – Disse a mulher muito sorridente, deslizando até ao sofá onde Diana estava sentada na companhia de Tony e Steve.

\- É a Sue Storm do Quarteto Fantástico! – Exclamou a morena feliz.

\- Sim sou, e tu és a Diana. Bem espero que eles te tratem com todas as honras e mimos. – Afirmou Sue amavelmente. – Bem Cap, posso falar contigo em privado? – Perguntou.

\- Claro, vamos até à sala de reuniões. – Assentiu Steve Rogers prontamente.

\- Cuidado, ela já é casada! – Brincou Stark divertido.

\- Queres? – Perguntou o delicado Pantera aproximando-se calmamente com uma caixinha de bombons de leite.

\- Adoro chocolate, muito obrigada senhor Pantera. – Agradeceu Diana, retirando três ou quatro tentações da caixinha de cartão colorido.

\- Uau! Este lugar está cada vez mais bonito, cada vez gosto mais de ser um Vingador! Quem é ela? Uma das tuas novas conquistas Tony? – Perguntou um rapaz louro de alegres e rebeldes olhos azuis, utilizando um vibrante uniforme roxo.

\- Não Gavião, ela é a Diana e não é uma das minhas conquistas, é uma Vingadora. – Esclareceu Stark impaciente.

\- Ah! Uma Vingadora, claro. O que faz uma sereia como tu tão longe do mar? Bem, não respondas vieste tentar encantar-me com a tua voz, contudo não precisas eu já estou rendido à tua beleza. – Atirou com mestria e perícia o recém-chegado – Bem o meu nome é Clint e conta comigo para o que precisares, ouvi alguns rumores que existem nesta mansão alguns tipos que gostam de mandar piropos às novas e bonitas heroínas. – Ofereceu-se o Gavião, dando um beijinho repenicado na face de Diana.

\- Talvez tu é que precises de alguma coisa se te voltas a meter comigo, seu convencido. – Respondeu Diana irritada com aquele comportamento conquistador barato.

\- Uau e tens personalidade, tal como eu gosto. – Murmurou o Clint, tacteando nos cabelos da adolescente. – Acho que ainda vamos ser bons amigos!

\- Desculpa ser desmancha-prazeres mas duvido muito disso. – Afirmou a morena, dando uma valente palmada na mão do louro impertinente.

\- Au! – Reclamou o Gavião queixoso.

\- É muito bem feito, quem é que te manda arrastar as asas a todas com quem te cruzas? – Perguntou a voz irrepreensível do Capitão América.

\- Uhm!- Murmurou Clint, rodeando zangado o sofá e parando nas costas de Diana.

\- Não tens nada para fazer, não a aborreças, se não coloco-te a fazer a manutenção dos WC. – Ameaçou Steve Rogers sem rodeios.

\- Menina, precisas do velhote para te defender. – Zumbou o atrevido Gavião junto do ouvido de Diana.

\- Vai pentear macacos e aproveita para te penteares também. – Respondeu a morena arrogantemente.

\- Então Gavião, encontraste alguém que resiste aos teus encantos? – Perguntou Scott Lang de forma provocadora.

\- Sabes que mais, lixa-te Scott. – Respondeu de forma amuada o Gavião Arqueiro, saindo rapidamente da sala.

\- Não lhe ligues, ele é mulherengo mas no fundo é bom rapaz. – Disse o Capitão América sorrindo daquela discussão infantil. – Se quiseres regressar à tua casa eu posso levar-te, se preferires ficar connosco eu teria o maior dos prazeres.

\- Eu tenho que voltar porque tenho um cão para cuidar. – Disse Diana.

\- Se quiseres posso pedir a alguém para o trazer para cá. – Ofereceu simpaticamente Steve.

\- Talvez numa outra ocasião, obrigada senhor. – Agradeceu Diana.

\- Então vamos lá! – Incentivou o grande herói.

\- Olha Diana não ligues muito à conversa do Clint. Adeus e até qualquer dia. – Despediu-se Susan Storm carinhosamente.

\- Eu não vou dar muita importância, até um dia destes. – Respondeu Diana sorrindo abertamente.

Diana e o Capitão América subiram numa potente mota e juntos cruzaram a linha do horizonte misterioso até ao futuro.

Como será a vida de Diana daqui em diante? Como será a relação dela com o Gavião Arqueiro? Estará ela mais perto de encontrar o seu pai?


	9. Capitulo 9 - Sereia

Dois longos e dolorosos meses se passaram desde a tremenda mudança repentina e assustadora que Diana corajosamente abraçara, apelando a toda a sua força de vontade, determinação e capacidade de ultrapassar obstáculos que aos olhos de outrem parecem difíceis e traiçoeiros. Os seus treinos de combate eram passados na companhia do grande Capitão América, na opinião deste, ela fizera alguns progressos no melhoramento das suas capacidades físicas, como a resistência, flexibilidade, agilidade e movimentos de luta versáteis e diversificados, porém ainda não atingira os padrões de exigência previstos pelo seu treinador incrivelmente bem treinado e dotado de infindáveis habilidades técnicas e intelectuais.

\- O treino de hoje foi bastante positivo, amanhã melhoraremos o combate corpo a corpo, tenho a certeza de que te saíras muito bem. – Afirmou Steve amavelmente, numa dessas tardes de treino árduo e afincadamente vencido pela jovem.

\- Sim, eu acho que sim, irei deixar neste local todos os meus esforços. – Garantiu Diana ofegante, limpando disfarçadamente um brilhante fio de sangue que lhe escorria teimosamente da testa.

\- Vai cuidar desse ferimento. – Preveniu o bravo Capitão.

\- Isto não é nada. – Disse a morena em voz melancólica por demostrar alguma fraqueza perante aquele homem imponente.

\- Adquirir ferimentos não é motivo para te envergonhares, pelo contrário, deves sentir orgulho de ti própria, porque encaraste uma luta nos olhos tal como se espera de uma Vingadora, esse corte é a prova da tua coragem e nada mais significa, fica tranquila. – Afirmou sabiamente Rogers, sorrindo timidamente perante o olhar perplexo da adolescente.

\- Sim tem toda a razão. – Constatou Diana, sentindo um novo laivo de valentia percorrer a sua alma, embalada pelas encorajadoras palavras do empenhado treinador.

\- Bem vamos comer alguma coisa? Este treino deixou-me esfomeado. – Perguntou o super-soldado feliz, colocando um dos seus fortes braços sobre os ombros da sua pupila e conduzindo-a para o calmo interior da mansão dos Vingadores.

\- Aceito mas não posso demorar, tenho treino com o Tony e cá para nós ele é muito rigoroso. – Murmurou Diana sorrindo de contentamento.

\- Mais rigoroso do que eu, isso é que não pode ser, amanhã treinaremos o dobro das horas! – Brincou Rogers, servindo-se de um iogurte de frutos tropicais e passando um a Diana.

Todas as tardes, depois de enfrentar o treino com o Capitão América, Diana dirigia-se aos laboratórios de Tony Stark, onde arduamente aprendia a controlar a sua potente e letal voz. Os treinos eram muito exigentes e cansativos, colocando a morena à beira do profundo abismo da exaustão.

\- Tony, tenho que parar, já sinto o sangue a brotar da minha garganta. – Disse Diana alarmada, depois de duas horas de treino.

\- Certo, acho que hoje já fizemos progressos bastante significativos. – Elogiou Stark sorrindo orgulhoso do seu desempenho. – Bebe um pouco de água fresca vai ajudar certamente, e escuta as novidades fresquinhas que tenho para ti. – Informou num mesmo tom orgulhoso, retirando uma pequena caixinha de lata de uma prateleira bastante organizada.

\- Que novidades? – Perguntou Diana, servindo-se de um fresco copo de água.

\- Senta-te, e presta bem atenção. – Pediu Tony, colocando-se de pé junto da jovem.

\- Tony, tu não estás a dar nenhuma palestra, por isso, senta-te aqui. – Disse a morena sorridente, puxando o empresário pela mão.

\- Será que tu me deixas ter o meu momento de glória? – Perguntou Stark divertido, optando por ceder ao conselho de Diana. – Estes aparelhos topo de gama, altamente discretos e fortemente tecnológicos serão a maior arma para proteger todos os Vingadores das ondas sonoras altamente vibratórias produzidas pela tua voz. – Anunciou pomposamente, mostrando uns pequenos aparelhos do género de um pequeno auricular.

\- Uau! Mas isso é fantástico Tony! Tu és o máximo! – Exclamou Diana extremamente impressionada, porém arrependeu-se no segundo a seguir vendo um sorriso de satisfação desenhar-se perfeitamente no rosto inteligente de Tony Stark.

\- Então, depois de todos estes progressos, acho que mereço um jantar. – Perguntou esperançado, piscando um dos seus lindos olhos azuis.

\- Claro que mereces, ouvi dizer que a nossa cozinheira teria muito gosto em cozinhar estritamente para ti, aproveita meu amigo! – Exclamou Diana para infelicidade do esforçado senhor Stark.

\- Ok, Ok, eu não insisto. Mas as novidades não ficam por aqui. Toma, isto é para ti. – Resignou-se, oferecendo um lacrado envelope à morena. – Este será a partir de hoje, o cartão que te identifica como uma Vingadora, a tua identidade secreta será Sereia, devido ao encantamento paralisante que a tua voz liberta, o que achas? – Questionou apressadamente.

\- Mais uma vez fantástico, simplesmente fenomenal, mas esquece o jantar. – Brincou Diana fascinada com aquela aquisição maravilhosa e urgente.

\- O teu equipamento já está no teu quarto, depois diz-me se gostas, fui eu próprio que o desenhei. – Informou Tony feliz com as suas capacidades sempre produtivas.

\- Certo, mas não sabia que eras estilista? – Brincou a morena, erguendo-se da poltrona onde estava confortavelmente instalada.

\- Nem tu imaginas as coisas que eu consigo fazer! – Disse Stark preguiçosamente, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos bem alinhados. – Onde vais agora? – Perguntou interessado.

\- Aula de dança. – Respondeu Diana sem rodeios. – E para variar já estou atrasada, ainda bem que estou quase a terminar a carta de condução, bolas, até logo Tony. – Despediu-se saindo a grande velocidade.

\- Até logo. – Murmurou Stark ensonado.

Nessa noite Diana estava sentada num confortável sofá na vasta sala de estar dos heróis mais poderosos da Terra, elaborando uma redação sobre os lendários povos nórdicos e as suas tradições, festividades e vestuário, quando alguém entrou sorrateiramente na divisão. Apesar de andar bastante fatigada e ocupada fruto dos árduos treinos e das aulas de dança, a jovem jamais deixaria os seus estudos cair em esquecimento, pretendia prosseguir na sua formação académica, até então sem manchas, licenciar-se na área da investigação policial, era o seu grande e longo objetivo, logo não podia dar tréguas aos livros.

\- Gosto do tema, se precisares de alguma ajuda pede, sou perito nessa matéria. – Disse uma voz forte nas costas de Diana, esta olhou para trás sobressaltada.

\- Oh meu deus, Thor! – Exclamou Diana, deixando cair os seus materiais escolares com bastante alarido.

\- Já estás em vantagem, tu sabes o meu nome, todavia eu desconheço o teu. – Proferiu o Deus do Trovão sorrindo, colocando o seu martelo sagrado sobre a enorme mesa de centro.

\- Diana, o meu nome é Diana, e sou uma Vingadora. – Apresentou-se a jovem maravilhada com tal presença.

\- Parece que houve algumas transformações no grupo durante a minha ausência. – Proferiu o louro examinando com atenção a fragilidade e a escondida doçura que aparentemente emanava da morena.

\- Apesar de tudo eu tenho-me esforçado nos meus treinos, tenho mesmo, se dúvidas podes perguntar ao meu treinador. – Disse a jovem timidamente, enfrentando o olhar crítico do Deus nórdico.

\- Quem é o teu treinador? – Perguntou Thor alheio à tormenta que plantara no coração de Diana.

\- Sou eu. Então Thor como correu a tua viagem? – Proferiu uma voz audível e jovial entrando a passada rápida na divisão.

\- Cap! Correu tudo bem, obrigado. – Respondeu Thor alegremente, apertando a forte mão do seu companheiro de armas.

\- Parece que já tiveste o prazer de conhecer a Diana, ela juntou-se a nós mal tu partiste para Hasgard. – Informou Steve, satisfazendo a curiosidade do Deus louro e observador. – Desde então tenho-a treinado com a ajuda do Tony para que ela consiga atingir os ideais satisfatórios, e diga-se de passagem ela tem feito progressos. – Explicou orgulhosamente.

\- Certo, então parece que não te devo julgar pela aparência, aceita as minhas sinceras e arrependidas desculpas. – Pediu Thor educadamente.

\- Estás desculpado, já esqueci o que aconteceu. – Disse Diana alegre, sorrindo no seu interior por alguém reconhecer as suas capacidades por mínimas que fossem.

\- Acho que seremos bons amigos. – Murmurou Thor sentando-se junto da morena.

\- Não duvido disso. – Respondeu a morena, apanhando os seus materiais escolares que assistiam do pavimento de madeira à conversa.

\- Quais são as habilidades dela? – Perguntou o Deus interessado em descobrir mais informações sobre a sua nova amiga.

\- Ela tem a capacidade de paralisar pessoas apenas com a voz, o Nick é que a descobriu. Se possui mais algum talento especial somente o tempo o pode dizer. – Respondeu Cap, recordando o momento em que Diana entrara na sua vida.

\- Aquele Fury, não lhe escapa nada, é incrível! – Comentou Thor impressionado.

\- Pois não. – Concordou Steve. – Bem agora vou deixar-vos durmam bem até amanhã. – Despediu-se cordialmente saindo pela mesma porta por onde entrara minutos antes, embora agora saísse com o coração e a mente muito mais leves, pois Diana encontrara alguém cuja amizade estava repleta de boas intenções e ele confiava plenamente em Thor, sabia que este não o desiludiria.

Após alguns agradáveis momentos de conversa com Thor, o sono veio teimosamente ao encontro dos lindos olhos cansados de Diana, esta despediu-se do seu amigo e subiu rapidamente até ao seu confortável quarto. Em cima da sua requintada cama jazia imóvel uma bonita caixa embrulhada num colorido papel. A morena pegou-lhe, com os seus finos dedos ligeiramente trémulos, rasgou ansiosamente a embalagem e abriu a caixa sem pestanejar. No seu almofadado interior estava um elegante fato que Diana vestiu sem hesitar. Caminhou rapidamente até ao seu enorme espelho, deparando-se com uma jovem de lindos cabelos achocolatados, uns olhos azuis muito brilhantes, exibindo um apertado fato preto decorado com ondas cor de água, as mesmas ondas que decidiriam o seu desconhecido futuro, o seu pescoço exibia um laço que prendia fortemente o uniforme, revelando na totalidade os seus braços, os seus pés estavam protegidos por umas bonitas botas tom de água, nas suas mãos cresceram luvas até aos cotovelos iguais ao seu calçado. A jovem pegou um capuz oceânico e cobriu o seu bonito rosto. Finalmente a Sereia emergia das profundezas do mar misterioso para alcançar a luz infinita do céu.

A amizade com Thor foi uma enorme lufada de ar fresco na complicada vida de Diana, ainda não criara grandes laços relacionais desde que integrara o grupo, ainda tinha muito que provar aos heróis mais badalados da Terra e a si própria. De todos com quem agora partilhava os deveres e o destino, havia um em especial que transformara a sua vida num autêntico inferno, Clint o Gavião Arqueiro. Diana também não morria de amores por ele, de cada vez que se cruzavam o cheiro a confusão pairava no ar, rivalizando com o intenso perfume de Tony Stark. Como acontecera certa tarde, enquanto Diana escrevia no seu diário, voando na frescura do seu fluido vestido lilás, acariciando as palavras com os frios dedos e saboreando os deliciosos beijos da água cristalina embatendo nos seus pés, sentada na borda relvada da maravilhosa e fresca piscina olímpica que fazia as delícias de todos os Vingadores.

\- Olha, olha! O que temos nós aqui, deixa ver. – Murmurou uma voz divertida, surgindo sorrateiramente nas costas da morena.

\- Deixa-me em paz e devolve-me o caderno seu estúpido. – Ripostou a jovem, tentando alcançar o seu precioso e confidente diário.

\- Estás enganada em relação à minha identidade, é Gavião Arqueiro não estúpido. – Rematou Clint orgulhoso pelo efeito de irritação que normalmente causava em Diana.

\- Podes ser o que tu quiseres mas dá-me o caderno agora, se não… - Ameaçou a jovem, ignorando o fantástico brilho proveniente dos lindos olhos azuis do herói.

\- Se não o quê? – Perguntou Clint com uma expressão desafiadora a encantar-lhe o rosto rebelde, segurando o pulso de Diana. – Achas que eu tenho medo de uma carinha laroca como a tua? – Perguntou em voz sumida beijando lentamente a mão de Diana.

\- É para teres. – Rosnou a morena em tom rendido.

\- Claro que sim, agora que a fera já está domada, vamos ver o que me dizem estas páginas. – Provocou o Gavião sorrindo maliciosamente, perante o olhar furioso recortado nos lindos olhos de Diana.

\- Isso é novidade para mim. – Atirou a jovem friamente.

\- O quê? – Questionou o rapaz confuso.

\- Que tu sabes ler. – Desvendou a adolescente sorrindo de sarcasmo puro como a água cristalina dos seus olhos sonhadores.

\- Talvez quando eu tiver conhecimento dos teus segredos tu acredites que eu sei ler. – Desafiou Clint folheando apressadamente o caderno.

\- Nunca ouviste dizer que não se deve bisbilhotar propriedade alheia. – Inquiriu uma voz bem familiar que fez Clint dar um salto.

\- Este assunto não te diz respeito Cap, por isso, vai dar uma voltinha. – Respingou o Gavião, revelando toda a sua arrogância.

\- Não sejas impertinente, devolve-lhe isso agora! – Ordenou Steve sem paciência para aquele comportamento infantil.

\- Só depois de dar aqui uma olhadela. – Murmurou o louro, sem dar a mínima importância ao que dizia o super-soldado.

\- Eu disse agora! – Proferiu claramente Rogers, retirando com eficácia o desejado caderno das mãos do Gavião.

\- Uhm, deixa lá. Aposto que essa porcaria nem tinha nada de interessante escrito. – Desvalorizou o talentoso Arqueiro, fazendo uma careta.

\- Temos opiniões muito diferentes do que é interessante e do que não é. – Murmurou Diana, segurando o diário que o Capitão amavelmente lhe estendia. – Obrigada, mas eu tratava dele sem a sua ajuda. – Agradeceu a morena, sentindo o seu precioso orgulho arder de raiva.

\- Claro que conseguias tratar de mim sem o Cap, dava para reparar sabes. – Zombou Clint.

\- Já chega! – Ralhou o Primeiro Vingador aborrecido. – Talvez precisem de ir numa missão juntos para compreenderem que fazem parte do mesmo grupo e precisam de adquirir uma amizade saudável. Parecem duas crianças! – Repreendeu elevando ligeiramente a voz.

\- Não! – Gritaram os dois combatentes.

\- Então não voltem a criar balbúrdia se não já sabem o que os espera, e acreditem nas minhas palavras a missão será bem complicada, onde o valor das vossas vidas estará em constante risco. – Ameaçou Rogers virando as costas e entrando no ginásio.

\- Ele não vai estar sempre aqui para te proteger. – Murmurou Clint.

\- Esperemos que esteja para teu bem. – Respondeu Diana, retirando o seu elegante vestido, revelando um perfeito biquíni azul-claro, realçando as curvas bem definidas do seu corpo esguio.

\- Hey! Tem lá calma, eu sei que nenhuma miúda resiste aos meus atributos, mas não achas que aqui estamos demasiado expostos, talvez seja melhor irmos para outro lugar. – Afirmou o rapaz louro maravilhado com aquela visão feminina.

\- Podes continuar a sonhar, querido! – Exclamou a morena, beijando a ponta do dedo e mergulhando feliz na profunda piscina.

\- Ela é mesmo, não é nada, deixa de ser parvo Clint! – Pensou o Gavião, vendo o elegante corpo de Diana flutuar magicamente nas águas ondulantes. Este permaneceu ali durante vários minutos saboreando aquela bela e refletida paisagem, cismando sobre tudo o que acontecera, até que por fim desistiu dos seus confusos e insertos pensamentos e dirigiu-se ao interior acolhedor da mansão, deixando a morena em união perfeita e inquebrável com a água mística da piscina.

Diana nadou até ao fundo azul e infinito das águas concretizadoras, mantendo o ar de uma forma impressionante, por fim os seus delicados pés amararam no azulejo frio e ela sentou-se tranquila naquelas profundezas de paixão, perda e saudade, agarrando entre o mar e o céu todas as suas vivências, pensamentos, inseguranças secretas e receios.

\- Um dia vais dar-me o valor que eu realmente mereço. – Pensou ela, vendo a silhueta arrogante e rebelde encantada pelo valioso brilho daqueles detestáveis olhos azuis brincar à tona do seu frio e inseguro espírito.

Qual a relação da jovem com o misterioso elemento água?


	10. Capitulo 10 - Inseguranças e erros

Diana caminhava apressada rumo à sua escola para derrubar as primeiras aulas da manhã, nas suas costas uma pesada mochila baloiçava teimosamente provocando uma dor aguda e inconveniente. Os transeuntes seguiam os seus rotineiros e aborrecidos caminhos cíclicos e viciantes sem reparar no que os rodeava.

\- Talvez a vida seja injusta. Talvez a vida seja ingrata e madrasta. Talvez o sol não sorria todos os dias. Talvez o futuro não seja brilhante para todos. Talvez o destino coloque no nosso caminho espinhos e entraves pata nos tornar mais fortes e inquebráveis. Tantas suposições e tão poucas certezas neste mundo caótico e inflexível. Tudo muda, tudo se transforma, tudo se altera, os amigos, os gostos, o vestuário, o sítio onde vivemos, porém os nossos valores, os nossos desejos, os nossos medos, as nossas inseguranças permanecem impecavelmente moldados no translúcido espelho do nosso coração. Olho temporariamente a vidraça da minha alma e não encontro vestígios daquela menina que tristemente sorria em redor, não encontro vestígios daquela criança que frequentemente se afogava em lágrimas de sal, perda e saudade, não encontro vestígios daquela borboleta que obsessivamente se agarrava àquela boneca fria, pálida e terrivelmente inanimada, buscando algo tão banal como um beijo maternal que jamais viria porque a morte chegou primeiro. Agora apenas vejo uma adolescente que enfrenta a vida como se fosse uma adulta inconsequente, uma super heroína capaz de dar a sua vida em troco da vida de outros, uma incessante investigadora procurando o seu pai pelas ruas da amargura e do sofrimento. No entanto não me arrependo desta decisão imposta pelo destino manipulador porque mostrei à vida que não é ela que comanda o meu espírito, mas sim eu. – Pensava a morena analiticamente. – Talvez as inseguranças, o passado, os receios e a saudade continuem a apertar o meu coração para todo o sempre, todavia transformá-los-ei em coragem, força de vontade, determinação e empenho para enfrentar o que o futuro caprichosamente me reserva. Talvez os remorsos e a culpa rasgarão permanentemente o meu caminho por o ter seguido sem ti, mãe, mas eu suporto, aguento, luto e venço, depois ergo-me, sorrio e abraço a vida que construi como uma amiga leal que eu teimosamente conquistei. Talvez as águas que te roubaram de mim, sejam as águas que o trarão para mim. – Finalmente o grande portão da escola apareceu na mente de Diana desfazendo os seus pensamentos.

Algures num jardim perdido na imensidão poluída e catastrófica da cidade de Nova York, um homem jazia sentado num banco partido olhando o passado negro e trágico recortado nos seus corajosos olhos azuis.

\- O passado persegue-me, envolve-me sufoca-me, valoriza-me como um potente veneno que percorre penetrantemente o meu longo caminho. Os erros persistentes alcançam-me, devoram-me, consciencializam-me, enriquecem-me, mas não me trazem de volta aquilo que perdi. Olho em volta, tudo desapareceu num simples e inútil piscar de olhos, o amor, o humanismo, a amizade, a família, nada restou, e aquilo que orgulhosamente persistiu abandonei-a num laivo de ansiedade, proteção e culpa. Este mundo não é o meu, esta cidade não é a minha, estas pessoas não são o meu povo, talvez nem eu seja quem outrora era. A morte sempre foi algo que eu quis a todo o custo evitar, porém ela cruzou a minha vida, amaldiçoando-me, rasgando-me, gelando-me, roubando as estrelas douradas do meu espírito habitualmente lutador. Uma diversidade de emoções assaltam a minha mente, confusão, tristeza, carinho, culpa e alívio, porque o meu sol voltou a brilhar por entre a vasta cortina cinzenta que nos separava fortemente. – Pensou melancolicamente o homem, levantando-se e começando a caminhar.

Perdido no imenso areal de recordações, saudades, culpa e descrenças caminhava alguém imerso numa capa negra, tão negra como a lua que tristemente banha o seu passado. Apanha as marés com as mãos, alcança o céu com a vontade indomável de se encontrar, ergue um castelo de areia no interior obscuro do seu coração, transpassa o sol com a mente inteligente, culpada e sofredora. Senta-se perdido nas entranhas das águas frias que arrogantemente queimam o seu sangue de esperança, e pensa.

\- Aqui estou, sozinho, abandonado por mim próprio à mercê da justiça alheia do meu espírito passageiro. Olho confuso a escuridão do sol frio e incrivelmente distante, olho com descrença o traiçoeiro mar onde nada o desespero monstruoso, a perda solitária e tu meu amigo vencedor. Vagueio perdido na atmosfera espelhada do meu ser tristemente mutilado pela crueldade da vida e dos erros abomináveis que poluem a tona cintilante dos homens, e lá estás tu, sorridente, tímido, magricela, com um olho esmurrado pelos mauzões do vício e da tortura pessoal. Eu habitualmente sorria, dava-te uma palmadinha nas costas e encorajava-te a não desistir, e tu obedientemente seguias os meus concelhos como se fossem os dez mandamentos de deus. Agora, os sorrisos fugiram, as palmadinhas nas costas evaporaram-se, os mauzões são destruídos por ti, e nada mais resistiu às consequências de um conflito inconsequente, hipócrita e duvidoso. As linhas do destino são difusas, obscuras e normalmente viciantes, eu estou aqui pronto para cumprir a minha última missão, até sempre meu amigo. – Cismou o estranho, levantando-se e caminhando através da obscuridade pensativa do seu coração destruído pelo passar dos anos solitários e manipuladores.

Quem são estes dois viajantes das lembranças? O que os liga? Será que têm algum tipo de relação com Diana?


	11. Capitulo 11 - Entre o amor e o ódio

O grande relógio de parede badalou estridentemente as oito da noite, todos os Vingadores presentes se dirigiram esfomeados para a comprida mesa de refeições, onde diversas travessas eram expostas apinhadas de deliciosa comida bem confecionada.

\- Fico contente que tenhas vindo! – Exclamou Diana alegremente, vendo o seu amigo Aranha irromper discretamente pela cheia sala.

\- Estive para não vir, mas achei que o jantar aqui fosse mais saboroso, a tia May ia cozinhar peixe cozido com batatas cozidas, bolas que comida de hospital, detesto! – Afirmou Peter em voz sumida só para Diana escutar.

\- Não devias desvalorizar a comida que a tua tia confeciona, aposto que é deliciosa. – Murmurou a morena sorrindo.

-Normalmente até é, contudo não aprecio comida diatética, eu estou bastante em forma. – Gabou-se o rapaz, mostrando os músculos dos braços atléticos.

\- Bem vamos para a mesa? – Perguntou a jovem, olhando para os lugares já preenchidos.

\- Certo, mas olha não te esqueças que aqui sou o Homem-Aranha, e não o Peter. – Preveniu o jovem apreensivo.

-Sim, eu sei, não sejas parvo, achas mesmo que eu me ia descair? – Censurou Diana, encontrando dois lugares ainda vazios.

\- Contigo nunca se sabe. – Respondeu Peter, sentando-se e começando a servir-se da boa comida americana.

\- Por favor Peter, eu não sou louca. – Retaliou Diana servindo-se igualmente, piscando o olho para o outro lado da mesa onde o belo Thor se sentava ao lado do Capitão América.

\- Fala a miúda que ainda não decorou a porcaria do horário escolar! – Brincou o Aranha saboreando um grande pedaço de carne grelhada com um forte trago a limão, os dois amigos riram com prazer.

\- Desculpem o atraso. – Pediu Sue Storm entrando rapidamente na divisão ruidosa.

\- Senta-te aqui Sue. – Chamou Diana sorrindo à bonita mulher de vestido preto muito elegante.

\- Mas que mulher! – Murmurou Peter maravilhado, respirando fundo.

\- Não sejas estúpido! – Exclamou Diana dando-lhe uma valente cotovelada nas costelas.

\- Bolas os treinos estão mesmo a sortir efeito. – Queixou-se Peter dolorido, esfregando o local onde a sua amiga o assertara.

\- Boa noite Diana, como tens passado? – Saudou Susan educadamente beijando a face da morena.

\- Tenho-me sentido ligeiramente cansada, mas acho que é normal. – Desabafou a adolescente. A amizade entre ela e Susan tinha florido a uma velocidade incrível desde o dia em que se conheceram, não um sentimento comum entre duas amigas de escola, mas sim um sentimento maternal.

\- Tens dormido bem? – Perguntou preocupada a mulher.

\- Esta noite até que dormi muito bem na companhia do meu querido Gavião. – Respondeu Diana com simplicidade.

Após proferir aquelas palavras todos os rostos da mansão se viraram confusos, interrogativos e recriminadores tanto na direcção de Diana como de Clint que se engasgou ao ouvir aquela frase.

\- Querem-nos contar alguma coisa? – Questionou Janet sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Pensávamos que vocês se odiavam. – Proferiu Scott Lang, olhando o Gavião com curiosidade.

\- Podem-me explicar o que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Steve Rogers, superiorizando a sua habitual voz tranquila aos murmúrios que percorriam insolentemente a sala.

\- Isso pergunto eu. Desde quando é que tu dormiste comigo a noite passada? – Perguntou o Arqueiro furioso.

\- Eu nunca disse que tinha dormido contigo. – Respondeu Diana sem pestanejar.

\- Ah isso é que disseste, nós ouvimos todos. – Ripostou Thor indignado com aquela confissão pública. – Pensei que eramos amigos. – Disse em voz baixa e rancorosa.

\- Eu jamais dormiria contigo seu estúpido convencido, eu não tenho culpa do meu cão se chamar Gavião. – Esclareceu Diana zangada. Todos olharam para ela confusos, e então os risos encheram a divisão estrondosa.

\- Isto não vai ficar assim. – Ameaçou Clint num murmúrio.

\- Vê lá o que vais fazer. – Avisou Scott que escutara a ameaça claramente.

\- Parece que a vossa relação está cada vez pior. – Constatou Susan tristemente.

\- É, parece que sim. - Confirmou a morena sem dar muita importância, porém sabia no seu consciente que o troco estaria para breve, muito breve, o Arqueiro não era homem de se deixar ficar.

\- Parece que ele não ficou muito contente. – Afirmou Peter olhando o ar furibundo descrito nos olhos azuis do rapaz das setas.

\- Quem se rala, eu não. – Respondeu Diana, finalizando a refeição. – Bolas, eu não tenho guardanapo. – Lamentou-se.

\- Estão ali. – Indicou Susan, apontando para onde Clint estava sentado.

\- É preciso ter sorte. Hey, Clint passa-me um guardanapo por favor. – Pediu, adivinhando a possível resposta.

\- Vem cá buscá-lo, eles estão aqui à tua espera, não vão a lado nenhum. – Respondeu o Gavião com azedume na voz habitualmente divertida.

\- E lá vamos nós outra vez. Começa a segunda ronda! – Pensou Peter.

\- Custa-te muito…

\- Aqui tens. – Disse Scott chateado com aquela briga sem fundamento algum, passando o rolo dos guardanapos a Diana.

\- Obrigada Scott. – Agradeceu a morena em voz sumida.

\- Aqueles dois realmente não se suportam. – Afirmou Tony, olhando para Thor que acenou afirmativamente.

\- Nunca vi duas pessoas que se dessem tão mal. – Proferiu o Deus do trovão, olhando aqueles dois com profunda reprovação. – Mas a maior parte da culpa é dele, sem dúvida. – Desvendou como se dissesse uma verdade absoluta e inabalável.

\- Só dizes isso porque és muito amiguinho dela. – Desaprovou a Vespa. – Ela também tem culpas no cartório. – Atirou sem rodeios, contudo Thor ignorou-a.

\- Como estão a correr as aulas? – Perguntou Sue, numa tentativa desesperada de quebrar o gelo.

\- Amanhã tenho teste de literatura estrangeira. – Respondeu a adolescente timidamente. – Não sei se irá correr bem, não tive muito tempo para estudar. – Confessou amargamente.

\- Claro que vai correr bem, tu és uma excelente aluna. – Incentivou Susan sorrindo amavelmente.

\- Vamos ver. Ai bolas está frio! – Gritou Diana alarmada quando sentiu um gelado copo de água ser-lhe despejado pelo top cor-de-rosa. Ela olhou para trás mesmo a tempo de ver o Gavião Arqueiro sorrir de satisfação.

\- Achei que estivesses com calor, só quis ser prestável. – Afirmou em voz audível, adotando uma expressão inocente.

\- Se ficas contente. – Murmurou Diana, erguendo-se da sua cadeira. – Desculpem. – Disse dirigindo-se a todos os outros e desaparecendo no exterior escuro da noite.

\- Foste longe de mais Clint. – Repreendeu Susan agressivamente.

\- Eu não fui longe, nem saí daqui Susan. – Respondeu o Arqueiro bem-disposto voltando a sentar-se junto do Homem Formiga.

Thor e Peter levantaram-se quase em sincronização perfeita, cruzaram a porta que Diana deixara aberta e aventuraram-se na escuridão chorosa da noite.

\- Tem calma. – Murmurou o Deus, encontrando Diana sentada na borda da piscina com o bonito rosto coberto com as mãos trémulas e beijadas pela brisa lunar.

\- Foi só uma brincadeira. – Tentou tranquiliza-la Peter acariciando-lhe os cabelos achocolatados.

\- É sempre só mais uma brincadeira. – Disse Diana entre vagas tristes de lágrimas. – Eu não compreendo porque é que ele tem estas atitudes para comigo. – Desabafou erguendo os olhos para as inúmeras estrelas que brilhavam no céu distante e inalcançável.

\- Vocês não se suportam, isso está claro como a água. – Constatou Peter sinceramente.

\- Mas nada lhe dá o direito de fazer estas coisas. – Rosnou Thor irritado com a situação. – A minha vontade é ir lá dentro e obriga-lo a pedir desculpa. – Disse furioso.

\- Não é necessário Thor. A culpa no fim de contas também é minha, porque lhe dou importância e cedo às provocações dele. – Confessou Diana convicta do que afirmava.

\- Talvez, mas mesmo assim. – Insistiu o Deus louro.

\- Não faças nada Thor. – Pediu a morena limpando os olhos com o guardanapo que ainda apertava na sua mão esquerda.

\- Certo. – Resignou-se Thor. – Precisas de mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou.

\- Não obrigada. – Respondeu a morena, sabia perfeitamente que o amigo tinha planos para aquela noite e não queria ser responsável pela mudança repentina do programa.

\- Então eu vou andando. Cuida dela. – Disse amigavelmente, olhando para Peter com ar implorador.

\- Vai descansado, curte a tua noite. – Desejou o Aranha no mesmo tom de amizade semiconstruída.

Alguns minutos se passaram, apenas o som dos automóveis quebrava o silêncio reconfortante beijado pela água refletida da piscina, até que o Homem-Aranha ganhou coragem para formular a pergunta que martelava na sua cabeça havia semanas.

\- Diana desculpa, mas eu tenho que perguntar. – Principiou em voz baixa. – A nossa amizade sempre resultou tão bem porque nunca houve mentiras entre nós. – Continuou escolhendo com cautela as melhores palavras. – Tu sentes alguma coisa pelo Gavião? – Finalizou corajosamente, temendo a resposta.

\- Mas que raio de pergunta, claro que não sinto. – Respondeu sem hesitar, porém a culpa e os remorsos atacaram-na com uma força brutal. – Bem, eu não sei. – Confessou.

\- Acho melhor compreenderes o que sentes, antes que te magoes de mais. – Aconselhou Peter, sabendo na perfeição que a sua amiga jamais confessaria os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, desde que a conhecia ela sempre fora assim.

\- Desculpa se te estraguei o jantar. – Pediu Diana.

\- Não tem importância alguma, afinal os amigos servem para isto mesmo. – Garantiu o adolescente, abraçando a sua morena favorita.

O interior da mansão ficava vazio de modo gradual, até que por fim, apenas restavam duas pessoas sentadas à mesa de jantar. Clint olhava o vazio da sua mente culpada e confusa, não compreendendo aqueles terríveis sentimentos. Scott Lang escutava teimosamente as tímidas questões que surgiam em turbilhão na sua mente inteligente. Ele queria conversar com o seu amigo sobre aqueles sucessivos acontecimentos, porém desconhecia a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto, pois tinha consciência da sua trágica delicadeza. Clint olhou taciturno para o enorme relógio que mostrava as nove e meia da noite de forma legível.

\- Bem tenho que ir. – Disse categoricamente sem dar mais explicações.

\- Clint, espera, quero falar contigo. – Pediu sem hesitar o Homem Formiga.

\- Se é para falar sobre a Diana, esquece porque não estou interessado nesse assunto. – Respondeu o Arqueiro irredutível.

\- Desculpa, mas vais falar, quer queiras, quer não queiras. – Afirmou Scott de forma desafiadora, puxando o amigo pelo braço. – O que se passa afinal? Nunca te vi implicares desta forma com ninguém. O que se passa? – Questionou sem meias palavras.

\- Não se passa nada. – Respondeu Clint sem se alongar.

\- Eu não acredito. Conheço-te muito bem para saber que isso não é verdade. – Insistiu Scott sem rodeios, estava disposto a levar aquela conversa até ao fim.

\- Já te disse que não se passa nada. Só não vou à bola com ela, mais nada. – Esclareceu Clint mal-humorado.

\- Não vais à bola com ela porque ela te dá luta, pensas que eu não entendo. – Disse o Formiga em tom entendido. – Ela não caiu nas tuas boas graças, e tu não consegues lidar com isso. – Finalizou agressivamente, tocando no ponto certo.

\- E se for? Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. – Proferiu o Arqueiro arrogantemente.

\- Então significa que sentes algo por ela? – Inquiriu vitorioso Scott.

\- Achas mesmo que sim? Claro que não. Ela é apenas uma miúda, francamente. – Retorquiu o Gavião com ar indignado.

\- Não sei se será bem assim. – Murmurou Lang.

\- Claro que é, eu é que sei. E além disso, ela anda sempre a pavonear-se por aí com o Thor. – Afirmou o Arqueiro alheio ao olhar recriminador estampado na cara do seu amigo.

\- Estás com ciúmes. – Constatou Scott irredutível.

\- Claro que não, não sejas ridículo. Posso ter todas as miúdas que eu quiser. – Respondeu Clint orgulhoso do seu aspeto físico.

\- De facto isso é verdade. – Redimiu-se Scott. – Mas meu amigo dou-te um conselho, pensa no que queres, porque ela é bastante bonita e o Thor é um óptimo partido. – Dizendo estas palavras, levantou-se e partiu em direção ao elevador.

\- Ela que fique com o Thor, quero lá saber. – Pensou Clint amachucando um guardanapo.

Peter retornou à sua casa por volta das onze horas, deixando Diana entregue a uma pesada e chata ficha de História Mundial. A morena pegou na sua cansada caneta e começou a redigir uma longa e infindável resposta no âmbito da evolução económica da China nos anos oitenta e noventa.

\- Já estou mesmo a ver que não vou conseguir dormir nada de jeito. – Cismou Diana, escrevendo a centésima linha, enquanto o relógio anunciava a chegada impiedosa da meia-noite. Alguns passos rápidos e silenciosos quebraram a quietude da mansão adormecida. - Espero que a ponte de Brooklyn não esteja muito escorregadia devido a chuva intensa que caiu. – Atirou a morena, sem levantar os seus olhos incrivelmente vermelhos da folha que lhe roubava arrogantemente as preciosas e merecidas horas de sono, para um Gavião Arqueiro que sorrateiramente se tentava esgueirar pelo elevador sem levantar suspeitas da sua fuga noturna.

\- Desculpa, estás a falar comigo? – Perguntou mostrando-se despreocupado.

\- Sim estou, presta atenção aos pneus do teu carro, ouvi dizer que o piso pode estar bastante propício à ocorrência de acidentes. – Preveniu Diana com um sorriso cínico a bailar-lhe no rosto atraente.

\- Se contas a alguém sobre as minhas escapadelas, eu digo que dormiste comigo. – Ameaçou em voz baixa o rapaz.

\- Mas isso é mentira. – Defendeu-se a jovem irritada com aquela afirmação hipócrita.

\- Nós sabemos que é mentira, porém eles desconhecem a verdade. – Afirmou Clint, lançando um olhar de soslaio aos quartos onde todos os outros Vingadores dormiam. – Estamos entendidos? – Perguntou lambendo involuntariamente os lábios.

\- Não, não estamos! – Afirmou Diana, deitando os seus materiais escolares ao chão e cruzando a passada larga e irada a distância que a separava daquele detestável herói.

\- O que pensas que estás a fazer? – Perguntou o Arqueiro aflito, sendo assertado com um murro em cheio no estômago.

Os dois vingadores iniciaram uma luta desigual, pois Clint devido à sua estatura ficou em superioridade nítida, embora Diana ganhasse devido à sua determinação, raiva e cansaço extremo.

\- Já chega desta dança. – Disse Clint, colocando a adolescente deitada no chão de madeira brilhante.

\- Não chega não, isto não vai ficar assim. – Desafiou Diana, desequilibrando o herói que caiu desamparado nos seus frágeis braços.

\- Estás maluca… - Prenunciou o Gavião, todavia os seus olhos afundaram-se nos olhos profundos e aquosos da linda e doce morena.

Os dois respiravam com dificuldade, tentando reprimir os seus verdadeiros desejos, as suas verdadeiras intenções, os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Os braços de Clint enlaçavam Diana num nó muito apertado quase eterno, que mantinha os dois corpos colados sobre o tapete envernizado. O Arqueiro deslizava a sua mão direita pelo cabelo liso e fofo da sua refém, a jovem por seu turno, não conseguiu resistir à tentação e beijou aqueles lábios arrogantes e apetecíveis. Ficaram ali, juntos, imóveis, colados pelos lábios, sentindo todas as suas entranhas arder de desejo constante e iminente.

O rapaz perdia-se nas curvas bem definidas do corpo da adolescente, tateando atrevidamente todas as superfícies que talentosamente alcançava. Diana caía a pique naquele pescoço tentador, beijando-o loucamente. Os dois corações uniam-se numa graciosa melodia de palpitações e gemidos de prazer.

\- Aqui não, vamos para o meu quarto. – Decidiu Clint em tom ofegante, tomando a morena nos seus fortes braços.

\- Certo. – Assentiu a adolescente, em voz sumida e rendida aquele homem arrogante, orgulhoso e magnificamente esculpido. Os dois amantes cruzaram o caminho longo até ao quarto embalados pela brisa envolvente dos beijos doces e traiçoeiros que denunciavam a fragilidade da condição humana.

Finalmente, a ansiada porta veio lentamente ao encontro dos dois heróis, Clint abriu-a desajeitadamente com uma das mãos, segurando a linda jovem com o outro braço apertando-a contra o seu corpo, sentindo cada detalhe, cada centímetro, cada local perfeitamente desenhado percorrer a sua imaginativa mente. O Arqueiro pousou delicadamente Diana sobre a sua cama, deitando-se de seguida junto dela, abraçando-a, acariciando o seu fervilhante corpo, tateando no seu cabelo desalinhado pelo vento do prazer, beijando violentamente os seus lábios.

Até que por fim, o calor do momento primaveril aliado às deliciosas ondas espumosas do corpo magicamente definido da morena sopraram as vestes dos dois heróis, espalhando-as pelo chão limpo do quarto escuro e aquecido pelo vendaval do desejo. A jovem mexeu-se desconfortavelmente, sentindo o perfeito corpo de Clint envolver o seu sem restrições, barreiras, discussões ou qualquer outro obstáculo.

\- Tens a certeza de que é isto que queres? – Questionou o louro respirando com dificuldade.

\- Sim, eu quero. – Decidiu Diana, já era tarde para arrependimentos ou para recuos.

Os dois entraram numa dança corporal movida pelo desejo incontrolável, pelo prazer surreal, pela ardente paixão desmedida e temporária, abrindo caminho até ao mundo dos sonhos através de uma longa e quente estrada de fortes abraços, beijos violentos, selvagens e caprichosos, lambidelas doces e salgadas, suores de luta, fúria e cumplicidade. Depois de tantos turbilhões de emoções impensáveis e não planeadas os dois caíram no imperturbável mundo dos sonhos, entregando-se às maravilhosas fantasias das suas mentes confusas, unindo-se numa sintonia perfeita e aparente trancados pelos fortes laços do inconstante e temporário amor imperfeito.

Algures num outro qualquer quarto o Capitão América dava voltas inquietas na sua solitária cama, vagueando pelo vasto e espinhoso caminho que cruza as preocupações do passado com as preocupações do presente, transformando-as em futuras incertezas.

Qual será o desfecho desta noite de loucura? O que perturba o sono do bravo herói?

Nota: O Gavião Arqueiro para se libertar do stress, da pressão e dos deveres da sua vida de herói pratica habitualmente corridas de carros puníveis por lei.


	12. Capitulo 12 - Borboletas vermelhas

Com os primeiros e doentios raios de sol, o Capitão América ergueu-se da sua cama ligeiramente cansado devido à enorme luta que travara contra a tenebrosa noite, vestiu-se apressadamente e dirigiu-se à sala de refeições para devorar um nutritivo pequeno-almoço. Diana agitou-se debaixo dos desarrumados cobertores, sentindo o corpo do Gavião colado ao seu. Ela abriu os seus lindos olhos de água, olhou em volta, perscrutando amorosamente aquele rapaz arrogante, rebelde e extremamente bonito, ali adormecido nos seus finos braços.

\- Quando dormes, ninguém poderia imaginar a peste que és. – Pensou a jovem sorrindo, passando carinhosamente uma das suas mãos pelo rosto de Clint que ao senti-la despertou do seu sono de beleza.

\- Uhm, já acordaste. – Sussurrou o Arqueiro em voz ensonada.

\- Desculpa se te acordei, mas tenho que ir para a escola não me posso atrasar. – Explicou Diana.

\- Não faz mal, também já são horas para mim. – Disse o louro no mesmo tom ensonado, beijando a adolescente nos lábios. – Eu não disse que dormirias comigo? – Proferiu em voz traquina.

\- Não sejas parvo. – Defendeu-se a Sereia, dando um pequeno estalo no braço do Arqueiro.

– Bem agora é melhor ires, antes que todos acordem e fiquemos metidos em sérios sarilhos. – Preveniu o rapaz, saltando preguiçosamente para fora dos cobertores repletos de tentação e arrependimento.

\- Claro. – Assentiu a morena, seguindo-lhe o exemplo. – E agora? – Questionou a medo.

\- Agora o quê? – Interrogou Clint confuso com a inesperada pergunta. – Ah! Não! Tu não estás a pensar que… Diz-me que não estás a pensar? Por favor. – Pediu o Gavião, com a compreensão a desenhar-se nos seus olhos azuis.

\- Eu achei que… - Principiou a Vingadora, porém a sua voz ficou toldada pelo arrependimento, humilhação e raiva.

\- Desculpa se fiz parecer que isto era outra coisa, na verdade foi apenas uma noite de sexo, nada mais do que isso, desculpa. – Confessou Clint absorto com aquela estranha sensação que nunca antes experimentara.

\- Eu devia saber que ninguém muda assim do dia para a noite, era pedir de mais. Sou mesmo muito estúpida realmente. – Afirmou Diana. – Sabes que mais, não te aproximes mais de mim, por favor. – Pediu com a raiva a percorrer-lhe o coração normalmente calmo.

\- Falas como se eu te tivesse obrigado a algo, eu não fiz nada sozinho. – Defendeu-se o Gavião, impressionado com aquela a atitude.

\- Tens razão. Adeus, até nunca. – Disse a morena em voz baixa e rancorosa, saindo aos tropeções do quarto, batendo a porta nas suas costas, deixando um Gavião Arqueiro perplexo olhando o espelho.

\- Normalmente elas ficam comigo até depois do pequeno-almoço, estás a perder qualidades Clint. – Pensou o louro, retirando as suas roupas do seu armário.

Diana caminhou rapidamente até ao seu quarto, embalada pelas badaladas descompassadas do seu sofredor e usado coração, afogando-se nas lágrimas de sal que teimosamente caíam a pique no seu amável e doce rosto, ela queria desaparecer dali, para bem longe, onde aquele fascinante brilho daqueles olhos malditos e sem piadade dos seus sentimentos não a pudesse de forma nenhuma alcança-la.

\- Só quero esquecer que esta noite aconteceu. – Murmurou tristemente, entrando no seu luxuoso ninho, atirando-se com força nos braços acolhedores da sua cama vazia. – Foi apenas um erro, um erro. – Mentalizou-se a muito custo.

Vários e longos minutos depois, já a adolescente exibia um bonito vestido azul-noite e umas sabrinas de ganga, a sua pesada mochila já estava empoleirada nas suas costas, estava pronta para retomar um novo dia de aulas.

\- Bom dia! – Saudou Steve alegremente, comendo uma maçã, enquanto Diana fazia melancolicamente a sua entrada na sala de refeições quase deserta.

\- Bom dia. – Respondeu em voz sumida.

\- O que se passa? – Perguntou o Capitão, vislumbrando o vermelho forte que contrastava pesadamente com a tonalidade aquosa dos olhos da adolescente. – Estiveste a chorar? – Perguntou, erguendo-se da sua cadeira e aproximando-se dela.

\- Está tudo bem, obrigada, não se preocupe, apenas dormi muito mal. – Mentiu Diana, sentindo a vergonha e o remorso apertarem fortemente a sua garganta.

\- Tens a certeza? – Insistiu o Vingador preocupado.

\- Sim tenho. Até logo. – Despediu-se rapidamente, não querendo continuar a utilizar mentiras para disfarçar a estupidez que tinha cometido, não podia mentir àquele homem por quem nutria sinceros sentimentos de carinho, apreço e admiração profunda.

\- Não me enganas. – Murmurou Rogers, vendo a morena desaparecer no interior do metálico elevador.

Diana abandonou drasticamente a mansão dos Vingadores, abandonou-a no poço mais sombrio e profundo do seu espírito sofredor, agora passava grande parte do seu tempo em casa, imersa em páginas de livros chatos, contudo necessários para a construção sólida do seu futuro académico. Deixara de ir todas as tardes aos treinos lecionados pelo Capitão e por Tony Stark, queria afastar-se o mais possível daquele sujeito horrível que arrogantemente manchara o seu espírito de sangue e tristeza. Não recebera nenhuma notificação urgente sobre qualquer ameaça repentina ou iminente, parecia que os vilões tinham tirado férias da sua profissão como criminosos profissionais, Diana intimamente agradecia.

Certa tarde de sexta-feira, a morena regressava a passada larga à sua casa, retornando das suas aulas de dança para se debruçar sobre uma enorme ficha de trabalho de Matemática, quando o seu telemóvel tocou estridentemente.

\- Sim? – Atendeu ela em voz cansada.

\- Diana é o Cap, podes vir à Mansão dos Vingadores? Precisamos de falar. – Pediu amavelmente a voz do Capitão América.

\- Tem que ser hoje? – Tentou escapar-se a jovem.

\- Sim, por favor, fico à tua espera, até já. – Despediu-se o super-soldado não dando margem de manobra possível.

\- Certo vou já. – Resignou-se a jovem, desligando o telemóvel e começando a cruzar a distância que a separava do abismo escuro do seu coração

\- Ainda bem que vieste. – Suspirou Steve vendo a linda Sereia adentrar cabisbaixa pela enorme e acolhedora sala de reuniões.

\- Pelo telefonema achei que fosse urgente. – Disse Diana, sentando-se numa confortável cadeira em frente do Super-soldado.

\- Tenho andado um pouco preocupado com a tua súbita ausência. – Principiou em voz calma e serena. – Acredito que tenhas uma boa e credível justificação para a tua falta de comparência nos treinos, só gostaria de compreender qual. – Continuou sorrindo timidamente. – Porque apesar de ser teu treinador, somos companheiros, somos amigos, podes contar comigo, tu sabes disso. – Cap respirou fundo, olhando bem no fundo daqueles olhos sonhadores. – Os nossos laços são vinculados por grossas cordas de confiança extrema, eu pessoalmente confio em ti com todas as minhas forças, e olha que são mais que muitas, peço-te que confies em mim da mesma forma. – Finalizou com ar aliviado.

\- Eu confio em si, acredite. Porém existem coisas que eu prefiro guardar só para mim. – Afirmou Diana, sendo tomada por uma enorme vontade de abraçar aquele ícone mundial.

\- Esquece lá isso de me tratares por você, trata-me por tu, afinal somos quase da mesma idade! – Brincou Rogers amavelmente.

\- Sim posso tentar. – Assentiu a morena, era impossível não gostar daquele homem. – Cap se eu tiver algum problema em que me possas ajudar eu contar-te-ei, prometo. – Os dois heróis riram com satisfação perante o ar desajeitado de Diana. – E prometo igualmente que retornarei aos meus treinos amanhã bem cedo, visto que é fim-de-semana. – Jurou fielmente, para grande aprovação do seu dedicado treinador.

\- Fico fe…

\- Alerta! Alerta! Ataque em massa! – Exclamou audivelmente uma voz robótica vinda das entranhas da mansão.

-É um ataque em massa no bairro de Brooklyn. – Anunciou Stark em voz alta a todos os presentes.

\- Parece que foi propositado, Sereia esta missão é tua, dá o teu melhor! – Proferiu Steve Rogers sem pestanejar.

\- Steve. – Repreendeu surpreendido Tony.

\- Eu acredito nela. – Disse Cap sem meias palavras.

\- Darei o meu melhor! – Comentou a bela Sereia passando pelo pequeno grupo a grande velocidade, exibindo o seu elegante fato.

\- Espero que saibas o que estás a fazer! – Proferiu o Gavião olhando de lado para o Capitão América.

\- Ela é só uma miúda! – Exclamou incrédula Janet.

\- Uma miúda a quem eu confiaria a minha própria vida. – Respondeu Steve, voltando costas e sentando-se num pequeno sofá.

\- Tenho que me despachar. Por favor que não seja tarde de mais, por favor! – Implorava a morena no seu íntimo ansioso, entrando no seu antigo bairro.

O cenário que impiedosamente a esperava era caótico, desolador, gritante, ensanguentado, notado de um tremendo cheiro de morte, desespero, terror. Pelo chão estendiam-se inúmeros corpos cujas vidas foram sugadas por alguém que arrogantemente assumira o papel dos Deuses. Outros ainda amontoavam-se feridos, maltratados, sangrentos, cortados, de mãos dadas com a sua própria sorte decadente e já traçada.

\- Quem fez isto? – Perguntou Diana em voz alarmada, chegando perto de alguém que a muito custo segurava a sua vida trémula entre os dedos mórbidos, todavia a única resposta que obteve foi uma enorme palavra de sangue vermelho brilhante, injustamente derramado.

\- As crianças do orfanato, eu não me perdoo. – Cismou a adolescente cruzando-se com a negra morte que espreitava calorosa através de uma esquina pintada de vermelho.

Um grito de dor, pânico e sofrimento irrompeu pelos finos lábios de Diana, vindo das suas profundezas ardentes de raiva e descrença. A porta castanha do orfanato de acolhimento fora estilhaçada com grande agressividade, os degraus foram decorados com uma tinta sangrenta, lembrando um quadro muito bizarro e arrepiante.

\- Por favor, não! – Pedia a jovem horrorizada, adentrando corajosamente as entranhas destruídas da sua antiga morada.

No chão do despido hall de entrada, jaziam alguns dos seus companheiros sem vida, vagueando pelas belas e brilhantes estradas do paraíso celestial, com os seus corpos incrivelmente cortados, rasgados, torturados pela mão egoísta de alguém que se perdia entre a vingança e a maldade pútrida. Na cozinha, dormiam no eterno sono da morte Linda e Philip, transformando-se em anjos do arco-íris.

\- Madame Lisa, por favor não morra. – Implorou a Sereia lívida de terror, debruçando-se sobre a amável senhora, que exibia ferimentos tenebrosos por todo o seu corpo. – Não morra. – Insistiu, deixando escapar uma enorme torrente de lágrimas.

\- Eu sabia que voltarias, minha querida. – Sussurrou Elisabeth em tom sufocante, apelando às suas últimas forças, pois apesar de não vislumbrar o lindo rosto da sua borboleta sabia perfeitamente quem se ocultava por debaixo do capuz marinho, finalmente as asas da morte vieram ao seu encontro levando-a através da luz divina.

\- Nããããão! – Gritou Diana apavorada, caindo de joelhos no mar vermelho que inundava a divisão.

Alguém nas sombras sangrentas e gritantes avançava furtivamente sobre a destruída Vingadora. Um fato amarelo e alaranjado cobria o corpo forte daquele homem cruel e impiedoso, libertando das suas mãos afiadas garras egoístas que provavelmente cortaria em mil pedaços o destino de Diana.

\- Não devias ter vindo aqui. – Avisou o sujeito em voz selvagem e ameaçadora que mais se parecia com um terrível e indomável rugido animal.

O homem selvagem lançou-se furtivamente sobre o frágil corpo da morena, rasgando-a, mutilando-a, inundando-a de sangue quente escarlate. O choque da morte da sua única família impossibilitara-a de utilizar os seus poderes, as suas capacidades, a sua coragem, apenas se deixou ficar ali imóvel no chão, sentindo a sua pele ser mortalmente ferida, sentindo todos os ossos do seu corpo serem partidos com prazer e malvadez, ficou ali imóvel esperando a certa e indubitável morte.

\- Pára com isso! – Berrou uma voz grosseira, atirando-se sobre o fatal agressor empurrando-o para longe.

Quem é este feroz atacante? Quem é o salvador da Vingadora? Quais serão as brechas ou luzes que este tenebroso ataque plantará na vida da morena? Conseguirá ela sobreviver?


	13. Capitulo 13 - Ajuda X

A preocupação, a ansiedade e a confusão mental percorriam todos os recantos da vasta sala de estar da mansão dos heróis mais poderosos da Terra, todos eles perdiam-se em afazeres inúteis e sem fundamento aparente, tentando esconder o que voava nos seus corações. O Capitão América caminhava de um lado para o outro sem sessar, lutando para enfraquecer com a sua coragem os maus sentimentos trazidos pelo sol cor de sangue que se misturava num monte de nuvens indistintas. Clint limpava vezes sem conta o seu arco já bastante polido, apesar de achar Diana uma miúda impertinente, irritante e insuportável, não passava despercebida a sua ausência dolorosa. Tony Stark debatia-se falsamente com um pesado livro sobre física quântica, porém o famoso volume estava de pernas para o ar. Thor o Deus do Trovão brincava distraidamente com o seu sagrado martelo, tentando exilar todos aqueles pensamentos negativos que lhe turvavam a mente divina. Janet pintava as suas unhas, contudo os seus dedos estavam mais pretos do que o local pretendido.

\- Já se passou uma hora, o que fazemos? – Perguntou Stark corajosamente, pousando o livro com estrondo em cima da mesa.

\- Já comunicaram através do cartão ID? – Questionou Clint esperançado.

\- Já, ela esqueceu-se dele no quarto, já verifiquei. – Respondeu o homem de ferro arrogantemente, deitando um olhar de ódio ao perdido Capitão.

\- Eu vou lá ver o que se passou. – Ofereceu-se Thor de forma autoritária, não suportando mais aquela espera desesperante.

\- Cap o que é que fazemos? – Interrogou Tony evasivamente.

\- Eu, eu não sei. – Respondeu Steve imerso em pensamentos.

\- É preciso ter um grande descaramento, colocaste-nos nesta situação e agora não consegues arranjar uma solução. – Gritou Stark colérico, dando vários murros na mesa. – Eu avisei-te! Eu avisei-te! E o que é que tu fizeste? Colocaste a vida de uma miúda em perigo. – Atirou pleno de ódio.

\- Se eu fosse a fazer tudo o que tu queres, o mundo estaria perdido, achas que eu me estou a sentir bem com isto tudo? É que se achas, conheces-me muito mal. – Respondeu Rogers em voz alta, perdendo ligeiramente a cabeça com aquelas insinuações.

\- Não é a discutir que iremos arranjar uma boa saída para esta bela porcaria. – Preveniu o Gavião em voz audível, colocando-se entre os dois combatentes.

Na destruída cozinha, ensanguentada, Wolverine, um dos mais poderosos membros do X-Men, lançara-se furtivamente sobre o seu terrível oponente, cravando-lhe bem fundo as suas garras justiceiras, os seus olhos estavam lívidos de raiva e ódio, o seu coração estava mais sombrio e sanguinário do que alguma vez estivera, o seu espírito personificara uma alcateia enfurecida de lobos ferozes. Os seus punhos voavam a tremenda velocidade alcançando todas as superfícies corporais daquele homem desprezível fazendo-o gritar de dor. Os seus pés pisavam-no tentando limpar toda a maldade e egoísmo do seu espírito consumido pelas trevas loucas de sangue. O poderoso e cruel atacante tentava ripostar com alguns movimentos que faziam lembrar um felino em fúria, porém nada abalava a raiva, o rancor e ódio que cegava o herói.

\- Nunca pensei que conseguisses alcançar tais padrões de cobardia, atacar crianças inocentes, até para ti isto é descer baixo de mais. – Berrou Wolverine possuído pela constante e ardente cólera, olhando bem nos olhos daquele que sempre fora um dos seus piores inimigos, Dentes de Sabre.

\- Vais ter o mesmo destino destes vermes imundos! – Gritou o Dentes de Sabre com a loucura selvagem a percorrer-lhe todo o cruel corpo, atacando com os seus afiados dentes o herói, contudo este defendeu-se com mestria executando um poderoso murro que atirou o atacante pelos ares, deixando-o imóvel no chão.

\- Aqueles Vingadores, só podem andar a beber demais para enviar uma miúda para esta missão. – Resmungou o X-Man em voz sumida, aproximando-se de Diana que jazia inconsciente no chão de moisaico escarlate, tomando rispidamente o pulso certamente partido. – Ainda estás viva. Vou mas é pisgar-me daqui antes que ele recupere, o fator de cura dele apesar de ser bastante bom é muito lento, acho que tenho tempo. Vamos lá pirralha. – Constatou pegando a ferida Vingadora nos seus braços e saindo dali a medonha velocidade.

Diana vagueava perdida entre o mundo das sombras indefinidas e o mundo da luz clara, tentando segurá-la inutilmente entre os dedos, lutando por agarrar com força a luz do sol carmesim, cravando a sua débil vida na esperança remota de algum dia encontrar o seu pai.

\- Pai! – Murmurou ela em voz extremamente sumida, toldada por diversas vagas vermelhas, despertando para voltar depois a mergulhar no pútrido abismo negro, onde os braços da sua amada mãe a impediam corajosamente de prosseguir.

\- Aguenta miúda. – Pediu Wolverine alarmado, vendo os olhos da Sereia perderem a sua habitual luz marinha e vivacidade. – Porque nenhum deles veio até aqui? – Pensou confuso. – Talvez não saibam o que se passa. Mas mesmo assim, teriam aqueles malditos cartões de identificação, espera lá, talvez ela ainda seja uma amadora, e não o tenha trazido, bonito trabalho! – Cismou incrédulo com tanto desleixo, tocando num discreto botão que estava incorporado no seu cinto. – Chuck consegues ouvir-me? – Interrogou em voz grave.

\- Sim Logan transmite. – Respondeu a voz serena de Charles Xavier.

\- Comunica com os Vingadores e diz-lhes que uma deles está gravemente ferida e eu pessoalmente não sei se ela sobreviverá, irei levá-la para o hospital Mount Sinai. – Pediu apressadamente Wolverine apreensivo, vendo a cor desaparecer da pele da morena, tornando-a pálida de morte.

\- Quem a atacou? – Questionou o sábio Xavier preocupado.

\- Dentes de Sabre. – Respondeu com azedume o salvador.

\- Despacha-te Logan, vou entrar já em contacto com o Capitão América. – Afirmou categoricamente.

\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu o X-Man, continuando o seu caminho segurando a preciosa vida de Diana nos seus fortes braços.

O ambiente na mansão melhorara ligeiramente depois da preciosa intervenção do Arqueiro. Todos os heróis encontravam-se sentados em volta da mesa, tentando decidir a melhor solução.

\- Alguém já sabe quem é o atacante? – Perguntou Thor enervado.

\- Não ainda não, estamos à espera de informações credíveis. – Respondeu Stark com ar importante.

\- Não vamos esperar mais, vamos até lá. – Decidiu de forma irrepreensível Steve Rogers, levantando-se e pegando o seu poderoso escudo com a mão direita, colocando-o sobre o ombro.

\- Já não era sem tempo. – Retorquiu Tony em tom provocador.

\- Não comecem. – Ralhou Janet irritada com a falta de entendimento que pairava sobre aqueles dois.

\- Capitão América está a ouvir-me. – Perguntou uma voz tranquila na mente do Super-soldado.

\- Professor Xavier o que se passa? – Perguntou Steve alarmado com tal aparição súbita e aparentemente inesperada.

\- A Vingadora que foi em missão para o bairro de Brooklyn está entre a vida e a morte, o Wolverine resgato-a e está neste preciso momento a chegar ao hospital de Mount Sinai. – Informou em tom urgente.

\- Quem é que providenciou o ataque? – Interrogou o Capitão enraivecido com as notícias tenebrosas.

\- Dentes de Sabre, um homem louco, selvagem e extremamente perigoso, que mata só porque lhe dá prazer. – Explicou Xavier amargamente.

\- Obrigado Professor. – Agradeceu Steve Rogers com os pensamentos embargados pela culpa e pelos remorsos cortantes.

\- Cap! Cap! Estás bem meu? – Perguntou Clint em tom confuso dando algumas palmadinhas no braço do Primeiro Vingador.

\- Eu já sei o que aconteceu. – Informou atónito com os seus sucessivos erros. Todos o olharam curiosos pela continuidade das explicações tão desejadas.

Que surpresas rodarão nas hélices deste tenebroso ataque?


	14. Capitulo 14 - Maldita sorte

A estrada manchada de vermelho enchia-se de nevoeiro triste e angustiado, enquanto o corajoso Wolverine corria apelando a todas as suas magníficas forças para conseguir alcançar o tão necessário hospital, antes que a pequena linha de vida de Diana se esvaísse num abismo azul mar, onde duas pessoas espelhavam persistentemente a sua alma quase solta.

\- Preciso de um médico! De um médico agora! – Exigia Logan em voz rouca, adentrando violentamente o apinhado estabelecimento de saúde.

\- O que se passou senhor? – Questionou uma mulher de bata branca em voz estridente.

\- Por acaso é um médico? – Perguntou o X-Man irritado.

\- Não, eu não sou…

\- Então saia da minha frente antes que eu mostre o meu mau génio. – Ameaçou sem rodeios perdendo a paciência.

\- Eu sou médico, posso ajudar? – Questionou um jovem vestido de branco com ar muito chocado perante a aparência selvagem e pouco usual do herói. - Oh meu Deus! Levem-na já para a sala de operações, realizem todos os exames que sejam necessários, vamos salvar esta moça, ouviram rápido! – Impôs-se o médico em voz autoritária, colocando a adolescente com a ajuda de Wolverine numa maca.

\- Obrigado meu. – Agradeceu o herói em voz baixa. – Tratem dela, se não eu venho cá e…

\- Chega Logan. – Interrompeu uma voz audível embora bastante emocionada pela visão da Sereia quase morta deitada na maca que desaparecia por uma porta rolante no fim do largo corredor.

\- Acho que já chegaram um pouco atrasados. – Provocou Wolverine em tom sarcástico, fitando agressivamente o pequeno grupo de heróis que se aninhava em volta do jovem médico.

\- Obrigado Logan. – Agradeceu o Capitão América em voz profundamente melancólica. – Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou no mesmo tom dirigindo-se ao médico.

\- Ainda não avaliei a dimensão e gravidade das lesões, mas dou-lhe a minha palavra de que darei tudo o que tenho para a salvar, senhor Capitão. Temos que avisar a família dela. Alguém tem algum contacto ou algo do género? – Questionou varrendo com o olhar o misterioso grupo.

\- Ela é minha sobrinha. – Arriscou Tony sem rodeios nem outra qualquer saída possível para aquela questão constrangedora. – Façam todo o tipo de exames, usem todas as tecnologias que possam dispor, todos os medicamentos que estejam expostos no mercado, contratem algum médico que seja necessário, eu ficarei responsável por todas essas despesas e algumas que venham por acréscimo, façam o que têm a fazer, dinheiro não é problema para mim, a única condição que imponho é que não a deixem morrer, percebeu bem? – Informou Stark em voz rápida, dando graças aos céus possuir uma fortuna incontável.

\- Certo senhor. Já vos trago notícias, até já. – Despediu-se o profissional de saúde encaminhando-se a passada larga para a mesma porta rolante.

\- Espero que estejas satisfeito com a porcaria que fizeste. – Atirou Tony em voz arrogante, saindo da sala de espera para a rua no intuito de arrefecer os pensamentos.

\- Não lhe ligues Cap, todos nós cometemos erros, ninguém é perfeito. – Afirmou a Vespa numa tentativa inútil de o reconfortar.

\- Ele tem razão, contra factos reais não existem argumentos plausíveis, eu falhei e não há volta a dar. – Respondeu Steve consciente dos seus erros, olhando tristemente a porta por onde a morena entrara.

\- Ela safa-se, é demasiado ruim para morrer já. – Tentou Clint quebrar o gelo mais que cortante, porém apenas recebeu vários olhares recriminadores por parte dos seus companheiros.

Longos e injustos minutos se passaram desde a partida do médico, deixando os Vingadores entregues à tremenda expetativa, ao caótico desespero, e à constante insegurança. Até que o branco esperança da bata do jovem médico ofuscou e aqueceu o coração de todos eles.

\- Como ela está? – Questionaram em uníssono quase perfeito.

\- Onde está o tio dela? – Perguntou o médico, olhando em volta.

\- Aqui. Já tem notícias? – Perguntou em tom urgente.

\- Ela vai sobreviver? – Perguntou o sofredor Capitão esperando obter a resposta que ardentemente desejava escutar.

\- Só posso dar essas informações a familiares diretos, por favor acompanhe-me senhor Stark vamos até ao meu gabinete. – Respondeu o médico, fazendo sinal para que Tony o seguisse.

\- Mas…

\- Não faças balbúrdia. – Avisou o milionário em voz baixa, dando um ligeiro empurrão no Super-Soldado que o olhou furibundo, contudo resignou-se a muito e raivoso custo, vendo Tony Stark desaparecer no corredor de forma pomposa e snobe.

\- Quem é que aquele médico pensa que é? – Questionou Thor embebecido pela falta de decência daquele sujeitinho.

\- Assertaste na palavra, ele é um médico, e nós e a Diana precisamos das competências dele, por isso acalma-te. – Preveniu Clint tentando apaziguar uma nova e trovejante discussão.

Tony sentado numa desconfortável cadeira, na sua opinião, observava o jovem médico com ar sério e interrogativo, o segundo perdia-se concentrado numa folha de papel onde estava descrito o diagnóstico clínico de Diana.

\- Então como ela está? – Questionou Tony em voz perceptível, perdendo ligeiramente as estribeiras com aquela infundada demora.

\- Ela irá sobreviver, tenho plenas certezas disso, não existe margens para dúvidas, contudo o diagnóstico clínico da paciente é reservado, não foram afetados órgãos vitais ou de maior importância, o que é um enormíssimo ponto a nosso favor. – Iniciou o médico, observando esporadicamente as suas valiosas notas. – Ela possui um braço partido, vários dedos igualmente fracturados, bem como diversas costelas, possui ainda inúmeras escoriações por todo o corpo, algumas de maior cuidado, outras nem por isso. – Respirou fundo, olhando Stark que o escutava com a maior das atenções. – As nossas reais preocupações recaem sobre um ligeiro traumatismo na cabeça que pode ou não ser comprometedor, estamos a analisar mais aprofundadamente os danos, claro se eles tiverem ocorrido. Quando ela deu entrada nesta unidade hospitalar realizámos uma urgente transfusão de sangue devido à extrema perda do mesmo, ela reagiu bem à solução e está a estabilizar. – Tranquilizou, vendo que Tony se preparava para interromper.

\- Podemos vê-la? – Questionou o Homem de Ferro esperançado.

\- Ela está sobre sedativos, mas não vejo nada que impeça a vossa visita. Quando os exames terminarem mandarei alguém chamá-los. – Disse o médico educadamente.

\- Espero lá fora. – Decidiu Stark, saindo do gabinete, deixando o profissional entregue à sua papelada.

\- Então Tony, como ela está? – Perguntou Thor em voz alta, indo ao encontro do recém-chegado.

\- Eu já tive conhecimento do estado clínico dela… - Iniciou o empresário, caminhando até aos restantes membros do grupo que o aguardavam ansiosos.

\- Avaliando pelo inimigo podia ser muito pior. – Comentou o Gavião em tom despreocupado, quando Tony terminara a narrativa do estado clínico da Vingadora.

\- Sim é verdade, ela teve muita sorte. – Apoiou Janet em tom animado.

\- Cap! Cap! Onde vais meu. Tem calma contigo. – Chamou o Arqueiro impressionado, vendo Steve Rogers esgueirar-se sorrateiramente pela porta principal, deixando todos os outros confusos e atónitos com aquela inexplicável atitude, contudo só ele sabia o que percorria o seu nobre coração.

\- Deixa-o ir Clint, ele deve estar com dificuldades em lidar com a culpa e com os remorsos, eu no lugar dele também estaria assim. – Repreendeu Stark arrogantemente.

\- Não é necessário falares assim, somos companheiros, ou não somos? – Resmungou o Arqueiro irritado.

\- Podemos visitá-la? – Questionou Thor impondo-se fortemente a mais uma discórdia certa e dispensável naquele momento.

\- Já nos vêm chamar. – Respondeu Stark em voz baixa e rancorosa.

\- Alguém deveria avisar a Sue Storm e o Homem-Aranha, eles dão-se muito bem com ela. – Sugeriu Janet.

\- Eu trato disso, aproveito e vou comer algo, estou esfomeado, venho visitá-la mais tarde. – Prontificou-se o Gavião, seguindo pela mesma porta onde o Capitão América semeara a sombra da sua ausência.

Um homem caminhava tristemente e vagarosamente através da ruela ensanguentada do bairro de Brooklyn, olhando com pesar o arrepiado orfanato onde a morte reinava soberana onde os gritos e os apelos de misericórdia das crianças ressoavam como horripilantes notas musicais, onde as palpitações do coração de Diana, palpitações de raiva, impotência, ódio, esperança, telintavam como o vento bate nas rochas marinhas. O estranho parou, imóvel, absorto, rancoroso e alheio à sua própria dor e descrença. Ele devia ter estado ali, devia ter impedido toda aquela calamidade absurda, impiedosa, imunda, impensável, injusta, devia ter estado ali para a segurar nos seus braços, para lhe dizer, aguenta eu estou aqui, devia ter sido ele a impedir que o seu chão se torna-se escarlate, devia ter sido ele, ele, contudo agora não havia nada a fazer, o destino encarregara-se de mais uma vez lançar a sua mão criminosa sobre as suas vidas. Algumas lágrimas rolaram dos seus olhos, cobrindo o seu rosto com a amargura cálida do mar azul e distante, onde a vida se perde e se ganha num segundo imprevisível.

\- Perdoa-me. – Murmurou o homem num sussurro ofegante bafejado pela negra culpa consumidora. – Perdoa-me. – Repetiu, afogando-se numa onda de uma vida tristemente roubada, sentando-se nos degraus pintados de sangue carmesim.

Quem é este misterioso e sofredor homem? Conseguirá ele algum dia capturar o perdão que tanto busca?


	15. Capitulo 15 - Visita das sombras

Diana jazia deitada numa impiedosa cama hospitalar, almejada por pérfidos raios solares que personificavam toda a sua fragilidade e carência afectuosa, o seu jovial corpo estava envolto em milhares de fios e ligaduras que seguravam entre os adesivos a sua débil vida. Os seus olhos estavam fechados, drogados por um qualquer medicamento milagroso, assim diziam nas publicidades da fiável indústria farmacêutica. Alguns enfermeiros deambulavam pelas imediações como espectadores não atentos de um filme que conheciam melhor do que os seus maridos ou mulheres.

A rancorosa porta do não reciclável quarto abriu-se, rangendo freneticamente nas dobradiças consumidas pela excessiva utilização, na mal iluminada umbreira estancaram uma auxiliar de saúde acompanhada de Tony Stark que torcia nervosamente a sua elegante gravata entre os dedos.

\- Tem cinco minutos, senhor Stark. – Impôs a velha auxiliar. – São ordens do médico, ela precisa de repouso absoluto. – Explicou rapidamente enfrentando a cara de poucos amigos do Homem de Ferro.

\- Está bem, está bem. – Concordou Tony com ar enjoado.

Tony Stark sentou-se pesadamente numa usual cadeira de madeira junto da cama da desgastada Sereia, observando tristemente o seu real estado de fragilidade, ferido e terrivelmente pálido. Na opinião de muitos heróis aqueles sentimentos eram falsos, hipócritas e interesseiros, provavelmente se fosse outra criatura a estar deitada naquela cama, a lutar pela sua vida, tivessem estas nuances negativas, porém no caso digno de Diana eram plenos e altamente verdadeiros como nunca foram, mas porquê?

O arrogante herói pegou gentilmente na mão fria da morena adormecida, beijando-a com delicadeza e doçura, sim o grande empresário quando quer é amável, mas são raros os momentos, acariciou com cuidado e carinho a cabeleira desalinhada da adolescente, com extrema ternura passou os seus dedos pelos secos lábios sem vida daquela que fazia o seu sorriso ter algo parecido com pureza e afecto. O seu rosto contorceu-se horrivelmente num esgar de tristeza e ódio, algumas lágrimas de rancor e arrependimento rolaram pelos seus olhos aguçados, porém o orgulho falou mais alto e ele dilacerou-as antes que fossem vistas.

\- Tu vais ficar bem, prometo, depois disto, tudo será melhor. – Jurou em voz baixa, dando mais festinhas amorosas no ferido rosto de Diana. – Apesar de não aparentares, tu és muito forte, eu sei disso. – Continuou escondendo a envergonhada emoção que crescia no seu coração. – Tudo vai mudar. Olha, estão todos lá fora para te ver, espero que fiques contente. – Anunciou em voz baixa. – Bem volto amanhã, vou comprar a melhor caixa de bombons que esteja à venda, eu sei como tu adoras chocolate, e cá para nós, de vez em quando também caio nessa deliciosa tentação, não contes a ninguém. Até amanhã princesa. – Despediu-se com amargura, virando costas e saindo do deprimente quarto silencioso.

Na apinhada sala de espera, todos os outros o aguardavam ansiosos.

\- Tony como ela está? – Perguntou o Homem-Aranha que acabara de chegar.

\- Vê com os teus próprios olhos. – Foi a resposta elaborada pelo abatido Homem de Fero.

\- Certo, posso ir vê-la? – Questionou o herói em voz confusa, dirigindo-se a Thor.

\- Claro, tem atenção só te dão cinco minutos para estares com ela. – Preveniu em voz angustiada o Deus do Trovão.

\- Onde está o Cap? – Questionou o Aranha, notando a estranha ausência do soldado.

\- Algures. – Respondeu o louro vagamente.

Peter cruzou rapidamente a distância entre a porta do quarto e a cama da sua preciosa amiga, debruçou-se sobre o seu corpo inanimado com tremendo cuidado e beijou-lhe o rosto pálido.

\- Miúda quem te fez isto vai pagar bem caro, prometo. – Jurou em voz rancorosa, sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo arder de ódio. – Vais ficar boa depressa, tenho a certeza disso, o teu pai está algures lá fora à tua espera. E além disso temos uns quantos vilões para dar umas sovas valentes, o que achas? Eu e tu voando nas minhas valiosas teias de aranha pelas noites nova-iorquinas, que encontro mais romântico, nós contra o mundo, estou a brincar, tem lá calma contigo! – Brincou divertido, fingindo que o punho de Diana planava até ao seu rosto oculto. – Agora a sério, quem é que me faz os deveres da escola quando não me apetecer? Bem não tenho muito tempo, a tia May mandou-te beijinhos, tu sabes como ela é, sempre adorável! Tenho que ir, amanhã volto. – Despediu-se tristemente, dando uma sentida caricia na face ferida da sua melhor e insubstituível amiga.

Diversos Vingadores visitaram a linda e corajosa morena que permanecia imóvel e adormecida sem escutar qualquer palavra de encorajamento que saia das bocas dos seus amigos. Susan Storm levada pelo choque e pela raiva inundou-se em lágrimas invisíveis que transpareciam todos os fortes laços que a uniam à Sereia. Thor teve que controlar a extremo custo a sua raiva trovejante antes que lança-se o requisitado hospital pelos ares. Contudo a visita mais desejada nunca chegou, o Capitão América continuava desaparecido algures entre a culpa e o carinho que sentia por aquela miúda.

\- Muito me surpreende a reacção dele. – Comentava Sue em voz triste, sentada à mesa de jantar da mansão dos heróis mais poderosos da Terra. – Sempre esperei que ele a visitasse. – Desabafou em voz abafada por mais uma torrente de lágrimas. – Quando me cruzar com ele vou espancá-lo até ele ganhar consciência do que fez. – Atirou com raiva.

\- De facto eles tinham uma relação muito próxima, nunca pensei que uma novata como a Diana conseguisse nutrir tais laços com o Cap, ela de facto possui algo que o cativou. – Constatou Janet com o ligeiro ciúme a dragar-lhe a voz.

\- Nunca foi fácil alguém aproximar-se do Steve sem restrições, mas a verdade é que ela não teve qualquer problema. – Assentiu o Falcão em voz animada, bebendo uma cerveja.

\- Alguém viu o Clint? – Perguntou Scott que assistia de longe à maratona de insinuações.

\- Ele esteve no hospital, desde aí não sei de nada. – Respondeu a Vespa com ar ensonado. – Não era de esperar que ele lá ficasse, eles odeiam-se. – Completou.

\- As aparências iludem. – Murmurou o Homem-Formiga em voz sumida, saindo da sala em direcção ao elevador.

\- Mas retomando a nossa conversa, o que acham que se passa entre o Cap e…

\- Acho que basta de falarem na vida dos outros, não têm mais nada para fazer, concentrem-se nas vossas vidinhas e calem a boca. – Grunhiu uma voz maldisposta, Tony Stark acabara de entrar na sala, saindo para o pátio exterior.

\- Este é outro, anda mesmo estranho. – Insistiu Janet, porém calou-se recebendo os olhares recriminadores dos presentes. – Vou-me deitar, até amanhã pessoal! – Despediu-se.

O silêncio e a escuridão pairavam pesadamente sobre o fantasmagórico centro hospitalar, os diurnos movimentos cessaram em grande escala, deixando os corredores incrivelmente despidos. A fraca luz da lua entrava timidamente pelo vidro sujo e poeirento do quarto provisório da Vingadora, iluminando falsamente o seu rosto ameninado. Uma leve e imunda brisa penetrou aventureira pela janela que era discretamente aberta, alguém sem ruído saltara corajosamente para o abismo escuro do hospital. A figura encapuzada caminhou lentamente, tacteando os contornos tristes daquela divisão, parou junto do leito da adolescente e sentou-se como quem não teme violar o desconhecido.

\- Quando soube nem queria acreditar, tinha que ver com os meus próprios olhos. – Iniciou em tom monocórdico, olhando nas profundezas adormecidas da morena. – Eu tentei alcançar aquele maldito lugar, onde tu estavas à hora errada, corri pelas ruas apinhadas de egoísmo e preconceito, mas o meu tempo fracassava como o fogo fracassa perante a água. Nunca fui um homem de fé ou um homem crente, todavia nesse momento eu pedi a todos os Deuses para que aquele maníaco não afiasse as suas garras no teu frágil corpo, mas como fui ingénuo deixar a tua vida nas mãos de alguém tão imprestável como eu sempre fui. Só agora percebo como a humanidade é hipócrita, eu não acredito em qualquer Deus, porém num momento de aflição chamei por ele, serei assim tão descrente como calculo ser? – O sujeito misterioso respirou fundo, absorvido pelo seu discurso explicativo. – Quando cheguei ao orfanato e compreendi que já não estavas lá, quando vi aquele sangue derramado inocentemente pelo chão, tu não imaginas a quantidade infindável de sangue inocente que já cruzou a minha vida, temi com todas as minhas forças que o pior tivesse acontecido, não podia ter acontecido, então saí para a ruela e questionei algumas pessoas sobre o sucedido, e foi então que descobri que te tinham resgatado, então uma nova esperança tomou conta de mim, uma pequena réstia de alívio dizia-me que tu estavas viva, não me enganei. – O encapuzado ligeiramente trémulo acariciou o cabelo da morena. – Nem penses que gosto de ti, ou que me deves algo, apenas me quero redimir com o meu obscuro e traído passado, só esta missão imposta por mim dá um novo e único sentido à minha solitária vida. Quero rendição pelos erros, pelas culpas, pelos mal-entendidos que brotam como terríveis facas no meu peito. Quero alcançar o perdão que tanto busco. Quero que a felicidade daquele meu grande amigo, grande irmão, grande companheiro prevaleça neste mundo repleto de injúrias e ganância desmedida, onde o humanismo dos homens é avaliado pelas suas contas bancárias e pelos cargos que hipocritamente ocupam. – O homem ergueu-se, virou costas à adormecida Sereia. – Eu permaneço vivo para garantir que tu vives. Cuida-te miúda. – Despediu-se, saltando atrevidamente nas entranhas da escura noite observadora.

Era já bastante tardio quando Clint e Steve Rogers retomaram à Mansão dos Vingadores, apesar de se terem cruzado no largo corredor que conduzia aos quartos não trocaram uma única palavra, dirigindo-se somente aos seus aposentos.

\- Eu errei, no entanto não voltarei a errar. – Afirmou o Capitão vendo o seu triste e bondoso reflexo no espelho. – Não olhes assim, sabes que erraste e ponto final. Agora ganha coragem e enfrenta a porcaria que fizeste, vai visitá-la, que honra é a tua Steve Rogers? – Comentou para o seu reflexo.

\- Peço perdão por vir incomodar, mas eu tinha mesmo que a ver. – Afirmava em voz baixa o Capitão América, parado à porta da sala de enfermagem.

\- Eu compreendo, mas são sete da manhã, não costumamos autorizar visitas a esta hora, é muito cedo, tente compreender. – Suplicava uma linda enfermeira, sem saber o que fazer perante tal marco nacional.

\- Peço-lhe com toda a gentileza que abra uma excepção, se não fosse importante eu não insistia. – Pediu amavelmente Steve.

\- Sabe que eu posso colocar o meu emprego em risco se for contra as normas? Mas eu vejo que o senhor está a ser sincero, vamos lá. – Concordou a jovem enfermeira, fazendo sinal para que Steve a seguisse em silêncio até ao quarto de Diana.

O Capitão América vislumbrou com pesar a jovem profundamente adormecida nas enormes vagas de esperança e luz, seguro dos seus movimentos, porém inseguro dos seus pensamentos, esticou tranquilo a sua sábia mão e acariciou afavelmente o doce rosto da morena, carícias que imploravam perdão, carícias de ternura e compaixão, caricias que cruzavam silenciosas a fina linha do horizonte azul que divide o distante passado do futuro promissor.

\- Ver-te aqui imóvel, deitada nesta cama, arranca-me o coração, talvez seja hipócrita em assumir os meus erros para alguém que nem sequer me escuta, não penses que sou cobarde, pensando bem talvez seja, mas assim é mais fácil e menos penoso. Pensei que ao colocar-te nesta maldita missão te tornaria mais forte, menos frágil, mais Vingadora, contudo enganei-me e quase te roubei a vida, não me julgues, não penses que sou um mostro sem sentimentos, porque não sou, ou talvez seja. – O super-soldado murmurava cada insignificante sílaba com angústia, tristeza e rancor por si próprio. – Quando acordares talvez me odeies, talvez queiras destruir o que nos une, estás no teu direito, jamais te julgarei, talvez possamos conversar e juntos compreenderemos o que aconteceu. Se não me perdoares e queiras partir, eu respeito, no entanto quero que saibas que nunca desistirei de ti. – Algumas lágrimas mancharam o atraente rosto do herói. – Se me pudesses ver pensarias que estas lágrimas simbolizam fraqueza ou cobardia, mas apenas representam todo este arrependimento que me consome cruelmente, como é dolorosa a sensação do arrependimento. – Os lindos olhos da Sereia iluminaram-se temporariamente com aquela fascinante luz que a distinguia de todos os outros, fitando com vivacidade o arrependido Capitão. – Diana! Diana! Mantem-te acordada. Oh meu Deus, preciso de um médico, um médico! – Gritou Steve alarmado, porém feliz, contudo os olhos da morena voltaram a cair na mais profunda escuridão.

\- O que se passa senhor? – Perguntou a mesma enfermeira em tom exaltado, entrando de rompante no quarto.

\- Ela abriu os olhos. – Explicou Rogers em voz perplexa, olhando atentamente a jovem que permanecia horrivelmente imóvel.

\- Voltou a adormecer, mas é um sinal positivo, acredito que sim. Agora peço-lhe que se retire, ela precisa de descansar. – Pediu delicadamente a profissional de Saúde.

\- Eu compreendo, venho ver-te mais tarde, adeus. – Despediu-se Steve, saindo pela porta que a enfermeira tranquilamente segurava.

Mais tarde, por volta do meio-dia, alguém apareceu para visitar a Sereia, para grande surpresa de todos os outros, Clint o Gavião Arqueiro.

\- Venho ver a Diana. – Informou, sorrindo traquina à rapariga que estava no guichet.

\- Essa paciente encontra-se no quarto número, deixe-me ver, ah sim, no quarto vinte e um, fica ao fundo do corredor. – Informou a moça, ignorando aquele sorriso repleto de segundas intenções.

\- E o teu quarto onde é que se localiza? – Perguntou Clint em voz baixa, seguindo até ao fim do largo corredor.

O Arqueiro abriu com tranquilidade a porta que rangeu denunciando a sua presença, entrou e sentou-se na cadeira que acompanhava a cama da morena.

\- Assumo que não sei o que estou aqui a fazer, porém achei por bem vir. Não me perguntes porquê, eu não te saberei responder. – Iniciou Clint, olhando Diana com aqueles rebeldes e impressionantes olhos azuis. – Vamos fazer temporariamente as pazes, sei que o nosso último encontro foi desastroso, mas vamos tentar remediar a situação, estou disposto a fumar o cachimbo da paz, bem talvez seja melhor tu não fumares visto que ainda és uma miúda e eu não quero ser uma má influência para ninguém. Estás disposta a isso? Acho que até podíamos ser bons amigos, estou a ser simpático, claro que não é possível. – Clint analisou com cuidado o rosto de Diana, tremendo ligeiramente. – Como é que alguém consegue fazer, o que aquele animal te fez? Bolas tu apesar de tudo eras linda, se eu lhe ponho as mãos em cima desfaço-o em mil pedacinhos nojentos, detesto que desfigurem almas tão perfeitas como as mulheres. – O Gavião levantou-se e começou a caminhar pesadamente de um lado para o outro, tentando digerir toda aquela deprimente situação. – Talvez eu não esteja no direito de te fazer um pedido, mas vou arriscar, quando acordares não julgues o Cap por favor, achas que consegues fazer isso? Ele é um tipo bestial, cinco estrelas, incrível, e está a sofrer como um louco, ele gosta mesmo de ti, acredita, para ser sincero todos gostam. – Concluiu em voz baixa, sorrindo timidamente perante o olhar adormecido de Diana. – No fundo, mesmo no fundo, eu também gosto. – Confessou em murmúrio

\- Clint, és tu? – Questionou uma voz muito débil vinda das profundezas de Diana.

\- Sim, sou eu, tem calma estou aqui. – Respondeu o Arqueiro emocionado, correndo até à cama da Vingadora e segurando-lhe tranquilamente a mão. – Como te sentes? – Perguntou.

\- Tenho muitas dores. – Disse a morena em voz sumida, apertando a mão do louro na sua.

\- É normal, levaste uma tareia daquelas. – Explicou Clint. – Pensei que nunca mais acordarias, eu já sentia a falta de implicar contigo. – Brincou bastante aliviado por rever aquele doce sorriso.

\- Não te vês livre de mim assim tão facilmente. – Afirmou Diana, remexendo-se com dificuldade.

\- Não esperava outra coisa. – Constatou o herói do arco. – O Cap está muito mal com o que te aconteceu…

\- Eu não o culpo de nada, onde ele está? – Interrompeu a Sereia.

\- Ele virá mais tarde, certificar-me-ei pessoalmente disso. – Prometeu o Gavião sorrindo. – Queres que o vá buscar? – Perguntou amavelmente.

\- Agradecia. – Confessou a Vingadora retribuindo o sorriso.

\- Certo, volto em breve. – Despediu-se Clint, dando uma festinha no cabelo de Diana.

O Capitão América vagueava perdido entre os raios solares e a areia castanha da praia, imerso em memórias decadentes de perda e saudade, banhando-se nas tristes marés do seu sofredor ser, afogando-se nas vagas marinhas daquele passado tão distante, vendo as suas lembranças sorrirem entre as brumas brancas do céu azul, reflectidas nas deliciosas dunas de areia.


	16. Capitulo 16 - Pradaria das desilusões

Uma velha enfermeira de rosto doce e porte atarracado fez a sua amável entrada no quarto de Diana, transportando nos seus braços um pequeno tabuleiro com uma terrível refeição, na opinião da maioria dos hóspedes hospitalares.

\- Aqui tens o teu almoço, minha querida, e uma nova visita. – Anunciou em voz animada, colocando o tabuleiro na mesinha-de-cabeceira daquele metal grosseiro designado ferro.

\- É o Capitão América? – Perguntou a morena, erguendo-se com extrema dificuldade, sentindo o seu coração pulsar de hesitação.

\- Lamento minha bomboca, mas não é quem tu querias, mas acredito que vais ficar radiante na mesma. – Disse carinhosa a velha mulher, sorrindo alegremente. – Pode entrar! – Exclamou, dirigindo-se à pequena brecha que deixara entre a porta e a parede.

\- Boa tarde, minha dorminhoca! – Saudou divertido o Homem-Aranha, entrando aos saltos na divisão.

\- Oh, és tu. – Murmurou a Sereia ligeiramente abatida.

\- Tanta felicidade por me veres, quem esperavas o príncipe William de Inglaterra? – Perguntou Peter na brincadeira, dando um pequeno beijinho na face da sua amiga.

\- Ela não pode fazer muitos esforços, nem ter contacto com emoções muito fortes. – Preveniu a enfermeira em voz autoritária, começando a auxiliar Diana a comer a sua detestável sopa.

\- O que acha que eu vou fazer com ela pular do alto da Torre Eiffel, talvez fosse boa ideia! – Brincou o herói, as duas senhoras riram com prazer. – Eu posso fazer isso, se quiser. – Ofereceu-se prontamente, apontando para a pequena tigela de água quente com cor que a simpática senhora segurava.

\- Eu agradecia, não imaginas o número exorbitante de pacientes que estão hospitalizados neste centro, obrigada. – Explicou a enfermeira aliviada, passando o objeto a Peter. – Passo por aqui mais tarde para dar a medicação, até logo. – Despediu-se com um aceno e saiu a grande velocidade do quarto.

\- Esta coisa tem um sabor horrível. – Queixou-se Diana em voz baixa, fazendo cara feia para a colher que Peter conduzia até à sua boca.

\- O que me davas se eu te garantisse um almoço em condições e delicioso? – Questionou o Homem-Aranha, subindo ligeiramente a sua máscara para revelar um radiante sorriso.

\- Faço-te os deveres da escola. – Negociou Diana.

\- Proposta inválida, tu já me fazes isso, tenta outra vez. – Retorquiu o herói, abanando um pequeno saquinho com um cheirinho muito agradável de um qualquer fast-food que guardara por baixo do seu fato.

\- Tento arranjar-te um cartão de descontos dos Vingadores, que tal? – Propôs a morena, inalando aquele gordo aroma.

\- Esses cartões não existem, não me tentes ludibriar. – Atirou Peter, remexendo o pacote junto do nariz da sua amiga.

\- Eu desisto. – Conformou-se a Vingadora perante a ausência de contra-propostas que agradassem ao perspicaz herói.

\- Então eu digo o que quero e tu só tens que cumprir à risca o que eu te solicitar. – Afirmou em voz bem-disposta. – Fica boa depressa, é isso que desejo em troco deste menu de cinco estrelas. – Pediu em voz calma e serena, começando a desembrulhar uma saborosa hambúrguer e umas batatas fritas. – Não sabia o que querias beber por isso trouxe uma garrafa de água. – Esclareceu, retirando uma pequena garrafa de água do pacote vazio que colocou rapidamente no interior do seu disfarce numa tentativa de eliminar provas que conduzissem ao crime alimentar.

\- Obrigada Pe… quer dizer Homem-Aranha. – Os dois adolescentes sorriram timidamente perante aquele deslize de Diana. – Isto comparado com esta comida é um autêntico manjar dos Deuses. – Comentou enquanto comia deliciada. – Pelo que entendi, irei comer esta espécie de comida enquanto aqui estiver. – Desabafou.

\- Em relação a isso não há problema nenhum, vou recrutar um grupo para garantir que tens uma alimentação realmente aceitável. – Prontificou-se o herói, lançando um olhar de poucos amigos aquilo que chamavam de sopa.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu a adolescente, bebendo um pouco de água da garrafa que Peter segurava. – Bem, eu tenho tentado não pensar nisto, porque me recuso terminantemente a acreditar no que os meus olhos vislumbraram quando entrei no orfanato, eu não quero acreditar, não quero. Porém por mais que lute contra à minha mente, não consigo evitar olhar aquelas imagens aterradoras que eu jamais imaginaria que pudessem cruzar a minha vida, como estão as crianças e a Madame Lisa? – Perguntou amargamente, engolindo em seco todos aqueles tenebrosos pensamentos que lhe assolavam a mente.

\- Bem, bem Diana é que, é que… - Peter não era capaz de expressar aquelas terríveis e arrepiantes notícias, deixara de ter coragem para falar e a morena percebeu isso. A porta abriu-se num rompante de alívio para o Homem-Aranha.

\- Homem-Aranha peço-te gentilmente que te retires, preciso de falar com a Diana, obrigado. – Pediu a voz calma embora triste de Steve Rogers, imóvel junto à umbreira da porta.

\- Quem sou eu para negar um pedido a tal homem, faça as honras Capitão. – Brincou o Aranha, acenando delicadamente para a Sereia, saindo do quarto sem olhar nos olhos daquele homem que quase provocara a morte da sua melhor amiga. Talvez não devesse sentir raiva nem rancor daquele homem, todavia naquele momento não o conseguia evitar, contudo sabia que era passageiro, tudo voltaria ao normal.

\- Fico contente por o ver. – Disse Diana sorrindo timidamente.

\- Deves odiar-me. – Murmurou Steve em voz sumida, trocando a cadeira de madeira pela borda da cama da morena.

\- Nunca me passou isso pela cabeça, gosto demasiado de si para o odiar. – Afirmou Diana sendo verdadeira em cada sílaba que prenunciava, Steve sorriu.

\- Fico feliz, sei que fui muito imprudente, mas posso assegurar-te que as minhas intenções foram boas. – Proferiu o Capitão América, recordando o momento em que estupidamente enviara Diana ao encontro da morte.

\- Cap, eu não sinto nenhuma raiva, nenhum rancor, nenhum ódio fique tranquilo, mas existe algo que lhe gostaria de perguntar, e pedia-lhe que seja qual for a resposta não a mascarare com borboletas, estou pronta para saber a verdade. Como estão as crianças do orfanato e a Madame Lisa? – Questionou a Sereia corajosamente.

\- Não te vou mentir porque na minha opinião seria uma ofensa à memória das crianças com quem partilhaste a tua infância, e seria um insulto maior à memória da mulher que te educou para seres a miúda especial que és hoje, eles estão todos mortos. – Afirmou com pesar na voz.

\- Certo. – Murmurou a Vingadora, tentando manter-se forte, todavia era impossível perante tal trágica notícia, e algumas lágrimas traíram a sua aparente força e rolaram dos seus olhos cor de água manchando o seu ferido rosto.

\- Chorar alivia o espírito. – Afirmou o Soldado, acariciando a mão trémula da jovem ternamente. – Perdermos alguém de quem gostamos simboliza uma dor indescritível, parece que levam metade de nós também, eu compreendo o que sentes. Eu estou aqui. – Reconfortou-a.

\- O senhor já perdeu alguém de quem gostava muito? – Questionou Diana, derramando milhares de gotas de sal.

\- Nem imaginas quantas, mas continuo forte para honrar as suas vidas, é o melhor tributo que lhes posso oferecer. – Admitiu Steve, sentindo o seu rosto afogar-se na tristeza.

\- Farei o mesmo, o senhor será o meu exemplo. – Decidiu a Sereia limpando o seu rosto com um guardanapo que Rogers lhe estendia. – Pode ajudar-me a beber um pouco de água? – Pediu ligeiramente envergonhada. Steve pegou a garrafa e levou-a até aos lábios da morena, sentindo o seu coração bater com força contra as suas costelas. – Obrigada. – Agradeceu.

\- Sinto-me lisonjeado por ser um exemplo para alguém. - Prenunciou o bravo Capitão sorrindo tristemente. – Vais ficar melhor, tenho a certeza. – Disse tranquilamente reconhecendo aquela familiar força de vontade e coragem indomável para encarar o desconhecido.

\- Ainda existe uma coisa que me preocupa. – Admitiu a adolescente em voz sumida, recordando a triste e abandonada pobreza do orfanato. – Quem vai pagar os funerais das crianças e da Madame Lisa? A instituição não possuía dinheiro para tais gastos. – Explicou preocupada.

No luxuoso gabinete localizado na Torre onde estava sedeada a Stark Enterprise, Tony estava sentado numa confortável cadeira de pele, remexendo apressadamente numa pasta repleta de documentos provavelmente muito importantes. Alguém bateu à porta, desfazendo a profunda concentração do Homem de Ferro.

\- Entra Pepper querida! – Ordenou em voz grave, alisando o cabelo com a mão.

\- Senhor Stark, o senhor Murdock chegou, posso mandá-lo entrar? – Perguntou a insubstituível secretária em voz doce.

\- Pensei que essas etiquetas entre nós não existissem. – Comentou Tony sorrindo maldosamente.

\- Estou a trabalhar. – Respondeu Pepper profissionalmente. – Posso mandar entrar ou não? – Insistiu, ignorando os olhares sedutores que o herói lhe lançava.

\- Claro que podes, olha o teu horário termina às cinco, não te esqueças. – Afirmou divertido, atirando um beijo à dedicada empregada.

Daí a alguns segundos Pepper irrompia de novo pelo gabinete acompanhada por um homem bem-parecido de lisos cabelos ruivos.

\- Boa tarde meu caro Matt! – Saudou educadamente o Homem de Ferro, vendo a linda rapariga fechar a porta atrás de si.

\- Fiquei muito surpreendido quando hoje de manhã cheguei ao meu escritório e tinha uma chamada sua à minha espera, senhor Stark. – Comentou o recém-chegado ligeiramente interessado.

\- Mais surpreendido fiquei eu por precisar de um advogado, vamos deixar essas realezas de nos tratarmos por você, afinal somos quase amigos, não é verdade Matt? – Proferiu Tony, começando a procurar algo em uma das suas muitas gavetas.

\- Porque me chamaste aqui afinal de contas?- Inquiriu o brilhante advogado em voz serena.

\- Bem, preciso dos teus serviços como advogado fantástico que és, desculpa mas desta vez vais deixar a fatiota em casa! – Brincou Stark sorrindo divertido.

\- Era uma das minhas interrogações se viria aqui como advogado ou como Demolidor. – Confessou Matt. – Em que te posso ajudar? – Perguntou, receando no seu interior a resposta, sabia que Stark era imensamente rico, e os bafejados pela fortuna têm tendência em arranjar sarilhos complicados.

\- Ontem ocorreu um grande massacre no bairro de Brooklyn, não sei se ouviste dizer? – Explicou Stark, perdendo a diversão do seu rosto.

\- Escutei rumores, apenas isso. – Respondeu o ruivo, absorvendo cada palavra que o outro prenunciava.

\- O ataque foi perpetuado por um mutante com uma elevada taxa de perigosidade designado Dentes de Sabre um antigo inimigo do Wolverine, enviámos um de nós ao local para controlar a situação só que ela foi gravemente ferida e está agora a recuperar no hospital, com um diagnóstico reservado. – Continuou respirando fundo.

\- Corre risco de vida? – Questionou Matt preocupado. - O coração dele palpitou a grande velocidade quando falou na Vingadora que foi ferida, deve ser alguém especial para ele. – Pensou.

\- Não, ela já não corre qualquer risco de vida. – Informou o herói sorrindo tristemente. – Porém aquele maníaco vitimou duas dezenas de pessoas, um adulto e dezanove crianças. – Tony voltou a respirar fundo.

\- Meu Deus. – Pensou Matt indignado. – Onde estavas tu quando aquelas crianças foram mortas, de férias certamente. – Cismou com azedume.

\- Essas crianças eram a única família da Vingadora que foi ferida, tenho que fazer algo por eles, entendes? – Perguntou, olhando o vazio.

\- Claro que sim, o que sugeres que façamos? – Questionou impressionado o advogado.

\- Quero que trates de todas as burocracias relacionadas com os funerais de todos eles. Não poupes nos esforços nem no dinheiro, eu pago quanto for necessário. Achas que consegues tratar disto? – Perguntou o Homem de Ferro.

\- Claro que sim. Fica tranquilo, vou já trabalhar nisto, mais tarde informo-te do que aconteceu. – Prontificou-se Matt feliz por lhe terem posto nas mãos uma missão tão nobre e tão digna, nunca imaginou que o poderoso Tony Stark fosse capaz de realizar tal ação de solidariedade.

\- Obrigado, espero notícias em breve. – Despediu-se o Homem de Ferro apertando a mão do Demolidor.

\- Até breve. – Despediu-se igualmente o ruivo. Saindo sem mais palavras.

Diana esperava ansiosa a resposta que nunca mais vinha, olhava tristemente para o Capitão que lhe devolvia o olhar sem mover os seus lábios. De súbito o telemóvel de Steve tocou avisando que recebera uma SMS. Este leu e passou-o a Diana.

\- Está tudo tratado. – Leu a morena em voz alta. – O que significa? – Perguntou confusa.

\- O Tony vai tratar de tudo relacionado com os funerais, podes tranquilizar-te. - Explicou Rogers sorrindo. – Ele não para de me surpreender. – Pensou no seu íntimo.

\- Tenho que lhe agradecer. – Disse Diana em voz calma, sentindo o alívio percorrer o seu espírito.

\- Ele virá mais tarde para falar com os médicos. – Informou Steve, levantando-se. – Bem, agora é melhor descansares, queremos que voltes rapidamente para casa, não é verdade? – O herói sorriu abertamente.

\- Cap, posso fazer mais uma pergunta? – Questionou timidamente a Sereia.

\- Mas só mais uma. – Brincou o Capitão América.

\- Quem cuidará do meu cão enquanto eu estiver aqui? – Interrogou a morena.

\- O Clint ficará com ele, já tratamos de tudo, ele ficará bem entregue. – Esclareceu o Soldado.

\- Duvido. – Pensou Diana, temendo pela saúde mental do seu querido Gavião.

\- Até logoe dorme um pouco. – Despediu-se Steve, saindo do quarto com um aceno.

\- Até logo. – Respondeu a Vingadora, fechando os olhos e abraçando com gosto o profundo sono.

A alguns quilómetros dali, Clint brincava alegremente na sua sala com o enorme cão branco.

\- Dá-me já essa almofada, seu maldito! – Exclamou o Arqueiro, vendo o objecto ser-lhe arrancado da mão a tremenda velocidade. – És tão teimoso como a tua dona, seu maldito! – Reclamava enquanto corria atrás do cachorro que divertido fugia a sete patas.


	17. Capitulo 17 - Não sei quem sou

Decorreram três dias desde o encontro de Matt Murdock e Tony Stark, finalmente os "preparativos" para os funerais estavam concluídos. Diana recuperava a tremenda velocidade, as suas feridas físicas já não eram alvo de grandes preocupações nem precauções, todavia as suas cicatrizes psicológicas sangravam mais do que nunca, doíam mais do que nunca, ardiam mais do que nunca, talvez nunca sarassem, talvez martelassem para todo o sempre no seu espírito. As recordações de todas aquelas inocentes crianças mortas naquele chão que durante tantos anos fora a sua acolhedora habitação, sem vida, imóveis, amedrontadas, sem luz, silenciadas por todo o infinito. E aquela senhora de rosto amável, doce, ternurento, que a tratava como se fosse uma filha, ali, triste, ferida, mutilada, segurando a sua preciosa vida num punhado de brilho e esperança, esperando ver uma última vez aquela doce menina que lhe caíra nos braços enviada pelo nobre mar. Todos aqueles minutos que passara presa aquela débil cama hospitalar traziam-lhe dolorosas memórias daquele fatídico dia que traçara para sempre o seu destino, um estrondoso ruído de inúmeras explosões, seguidos de horrorizados gritos de mulher, temendo pela vida da sua única filha, depois aquele carinho gelado das águas oceânicas, abraçando calorosamente aquele bebé deixado à mercê das ondas. Aquela triste visão de vislumbrar aquele fumo negro repleto do cheiro nauseabundo da morte acompanhando Hyliana até às profundezas marinhas, de onde observaria para toda a eternidade a sua estrela-do-mar.

\- Diana! Diana! Estás a ouvir-me? – Perguntou a atarantada voz de Tony Stark, fazendo a morena despertar do seu pesadelo acordada.

\- Sim, sim Tony desculpa. – Respondeu Diana em voz trémula, controlando as lágrimas.

\- O que se passa contigo, quero ver um sorriso nessa carinha linda. – Confortou-a em tom compreensivo, dando-lhe diversas caricias no rosto bonito. – Em que estavas a pensar? – Perguntou curioso.

\- Neles. – Explicou a Sereia sem se alongar.

\- Eu compreendo, tem calma, o tempo cura tudo, acredita em mim. – Afirmou em tom áspero, dando a sensação de que algo passado ainda lhe pesava dolorosamente no peito, algo que assombrava as suas noites.

\- A que horas vamos? – Questionou a Vingadora, olhando o magnífico relógio que Stark exibia no seu pulso.

\- Daqui a pouco, o Cap deve estar para chegar. – Disse o Homem de ferro, olhando igualmente o seu pulso.

\- Certo, vamos esperar por ele. – Concordou Diana, segurando a mão que Tony lhe estendia para a ajudar a colocar-se de pé. – Tenho que me vestir, mas preciso de uma enfermeira. – Afirmou com pesar, sentindo o seu braço partido contorcer-se de dor.

\- Vou chamar alguém, trouxe-te este vestido, acho que é apropriado para a ocasião. – Afirmou Stark, mostrando a Diana um bonito vestido de renda preto.

\- Sim é muito bonito Tony, obrigada. – Agradeceu a Vingadora.

Daí a alguns segundos, entrava pelo quarto uma enfermeira atarefada para auxiliar Diana a colocar o vestido que Tony gentilmente lhe ofertara. Os dois amigos sentaram-se juntos num pequeno sofá que decorava o largo corredor quase despido de mobiliário esperando Steve que estava ligeiramente atrasado, até que por fim, este fez a sua entrada vistosa no hospital.

\- Vamos? – Perguntou em tom sumido, segurando Diana pela mão.

\- Só estávamos à tua espera. – Resmungou Stark maldisposto, fitando o outro com sarcasmo.

\- Peço desculpa. – Proferiu Steve, prenunciando cada palavra de forma clara.

\- Ainda tenho que voltar para cá depois dos funerais? – Perguntou a morena em voz determinada, acabando com aquela picardia ridícula.

\- Não, não é necessário, mas também não voltas para a tua casa. – Disse Stark em voz autoritária.

\- Ai isso é que volto! – Defendeu-se Diana em tom desafiador, fazendo com que um pequeno sorriso surgisse no rosto atraente do nobre Capitão.

\- Estás louca, achas que eu te vou deixar sozinha no estado em que te encontras? Nem penses nisso. – Protestou o Homem de Ferro, olhando aborrecido aqueles lindos olhos cor das ondas.

\- Estás a exagerar Tony. – Avisou Rogers, abrindo a porta do carro para proporcionar a entrada de Diana.

\- Ai estou? E quem diz isso? – Provocou o empresário em voz rancorosa, sentando-se no banco do condutor, ligando o motor do seu potente Lamborghini.

\- Mais tarde falamos sobre isso. – Murmurou o Capitão em voz baixa.

Todos os Vingadores compareceram na cerimónia fúnebre, Susan Storm apareceu acompanhada dos seus familiares e do seu amigo Ben, Clint também marcou a sua presença trazendo um enorme ramo de cravos brancos, Thor correu ao encontro de Diana que caminhava apoiada pelo Homem de Ferro e pelo Capitão América, dando-lhe um profundo abraço, Peter também não pôde deixar de prestar a sua última homenagem à família da sua melhor amiga. Uma hora depois, a morena via os corpos daqueles com quem partilhara a sorte serem abençoados pela terra fria e protetora, caindo finalmente na escuridão luminosa do céu.

\- Aguenta querida. – Murmurou Sue em voz baixa, segurando com força na mão da Sereia que se afogava em milhares de ondas tristes e sofredoras.

\- Tens que ser forte, vá lá coragem. – Incentivou Thor, passando-lhe um lenço pelo rosto gelado de dor.

\- É melhor alguém levá-la daqui, ninguém merece passar por isto. – Afirmou o Gavião passando uma das suas mãos pelos cabelos molhados da morena.

\- Eu devia ter chegado a tempo. - Lamentou-se Diana em voz sumida, perdendo as forças, deixando-se cair nos braços do arqueiro que a segurou prontamente.

\- Eu cuido dela, vou levá-la até ao Capitão ele saberá o que fazer certamente, onde ele está? – Perguntou Clint, olhando o pequeno grupo.

\- Estou aqui Clint. – Respondeu a voz insegura de Steve, caminhando apressado por entre a multidão. – Vamos levá-la para a mansão dos Vingadores. – Decidiu, fazendo sinal para Clint o seguir. – Tenta protegê-la, a entrada está apinhada de jornalistas, o Tony está a tentar controlá-los mas duvido que seja capaz. – Preveniu em tom urgente.

\- Cap se quiseres posso tornar-vos invisíveis para saírem daqui sem problemas. – Sugeriu Susan. – Segura nela com cuidado, ouviste bem? – Disse, em voz ameaçadora, ajudando o arqueiro a colocar Diana no seu colo.

\- Porque é que elas me caiem sempre nos braços? – Suspirou Clint, segurando a Sereia carinhosamente junto do seu peito.

\- Vamos a isto Susan, obrigado. – Agradeceu Steve profundamente.

Algumas semanas depois, todos eles estavam sentados no pátio tomando uma fresca bebida, afagando os pés com a relva verde e bem tratada. Diana já recuperara por completo dos seus ferimentos, somente aquele braço partido ainda dava algum trabalho.

\- Ainda bem que não foste teimosa e decidiste ficar aqui connosco. – Constatou Tony em tom carinhoso. – Assim recuperaste com mais facilidade. – Completou orgulhoso.

\- Em matéria de teimosia tenho muitos exemplos para seguir, não duvides disso meu amigo. – Brincou a morena divertida sorrindo.

\- O que eu quero saber é quando é que me vejo livre daquele monstro que chamam de cão? – Interrompeu Clint maldisposto, entornando o copo que Diana pousara a seu lado. – Ups desculpa. – Pediu, sorrindo de forma traquina.

\- Tu és muito estúpido não és? – Questionou a Vingadora indignada, com a irritação a ferver-lhe nas veias.

\- Ainda não me respondeste, quando é que…

\- Hoje, não o quero perto de ti. – Respondeu a Sereia, dando uma valente estalada nas costas do Arqueiro.

\- Vocês viram ela agrediu-me. – Queixou-se de forma fiteira o Gavião.

\- Só se perderam aquelas que ela não te deu. – Brincou Steve, limpando tranquilamente o seu valioso escudo.

Diana durante todas aquelas semanas pensara muito sobre a sua posição como Vingadora, na sua missão de proteger a paz no mundo, de garantir que o mal jamais reinaria sobre o globo, talvez ela não fosse a pessoa mais indicada para desempenhar aquele papel, talvez ela devesse ponderar o seu futuro com calma e atenção, talvez aquela vida repleta de perigo e responsabilidade não fosse a mais justa para uma simples estudante do secundário, talvez devesse desistir. Quantas mais vidas iriam ser desperdiçadas devido aos seus sucessivos falhanços?

\- Bom dia. – Saudou uma voz baixa e calma, entrando na enorme sala onde Diana terminava uma ficha de Matemática.

\- Bom dia. – Respondeu a jovem em voz serena, levantando os seus sonhadores olhos para vislumbrar o recém-chegado.

Na sua frente, estava um homem de meia altura, magro, os seus olhos transmitiam calma, serenidade, porém eram banhados por uma profunda tristeza. Trajava umas calças de ganga escura, uma camisa azul clara e um bonito colete preto.

\- Espero que estejas a recuperar bem. – Disse no mesmo tom baixo, para grande surpresa da Sereia.

\- Sim estou, muito obrigado, senhor…

\- Bruce Banner, muito prazer. – Esclareceu o inteligente cientista, esticando uma mão que Diana apertou com gosto.

\- Desculpe a minha indelicadeza. – Pediu Diana envergonhada, censurando-se interiormente por não reconhecer tal mediática figura.

\- Não tem importância alguma. – Afirmou Bruce com educação, sentando-se perto da morena. – Uma ficha de Matemática, sistemas de equações, é uma matéria fascinante. – Constatou, deitando uma olhadela à folha onde Diana dava as suas complicadas respostas.

\- Gosta de Matemática? – Perguntou a morena interessada.

\- Adoro. – Respondeu Banner, observando fascinado cada número artisticamente desenhado pela mão da Vingadora. – É raro cruzar-me com alguém que aprecie a nobre arte dos números. – Murmurou pensativo. – Pareces triste, posso ajudar. – Perguntou, examinando aquele olhar que tantas vezes o espelho lhe devolvia.

\- A confusão e a tristeza misturam-se no meu pensamento, não sei qual o caminho que devo seguir. – Desabafou Diana, não conseguindo reprimir mais aqueles sentimentos de dúvida que consumiam a sua alma.

\- Já não sabes se queres ser uma Vingadora ou uma adolescente normal, eu compreendo a tua confusão é normalíssima, dois mundos tão diferentes como a noite e o dia deixa qualquer um confuso. – Afirmou Bruce sabiamente. – Por vezes não sabemos a que mundo pertencemos, eu percebo o que sentes, eu próprio inúmeras vezes me sinto assim, acredita. – Disse melancolicamente coçando o queixo.

\- Quero que saiba que eu não o culpo de nada senhor Bruce, o senhor é só mais uma vítima da frieza e da maldade do mundo, eles aproveitam-se de forma egoísta da sua maior fragilidade para o tornar num mostro, mas o senhor não é nenhum mostro, muito pelo contrário, é um homem brilhante com um coração muito bondoso que apenas sucumbe aos caprichos da humanidade. – Diana andava ansiosa por prenunciar aquelas reconfortantes palavras, contudo nunca surgira oportunidade. Banner escutava atentamente aquelas frases que jamais esperara ouvir da boca de uma adolescente. – Odeio injustiças, traições e falsidades mascaradas com bonitas casas e luxuosos carros, quero que saiba que pode contar comigo quando se sentir mais triste ou mais deprimido. – Ofereceu-se gentilmente, esquecendo por momentos a sua dor.

\- As tuas palavras são muito bonitas e puras, porém não resistem perante a arrogância das pessoas que as destroem com talentosa perícia e maldade, obrigado. – Agradeceu Banner, esboçando um frágil sorriso. – A vida é muito irónica eu ofereci-te auxílio e tu é que acabaste por me ajudar, o único conselho que te posso dar é que sigas o teu coração, ele marcará certamente a diferença, pessoas como tu marcam a diferença. – Aconselhou sinceramente, erguendo-se lentamente do sofá. – Onde está o Tony Stark? Venho falar com ele. – Perguntou.

\- Está na sala de reuniões, ele acordou muito cedo, deve estar mesmo de mau-humor. – Preveniu a morena.

\- Ele pode ganhar-me em dinheiro, mas eu ganho em mau-humor, nem tudo pode ser mau. – Brincou Bruce, seguindo o caminho que Diana lhe indicava. – Até qualquer dia! – Despediu-se.

Qual será a difícil decisão da Sereia? Colocará ela em primeiro lugar o coração e a vontade de vingar ou os medos que lhe toldam a mente?


	18. Capitulo 18 - Chegarei a tempo!

Parada em frente do velho e vazio orfanato, Diana observava com melancolia aquela desolação arrepiante, aquela tristeza inequívoca, aquela frieza sangrenta, fazia um mês que não percorria aquela rua que atentamente a vira crescer, lutando contra os vícios e as tentações que deambulavam insolentes através das pobres e violentas ruelas de Brooklyn. O seu vestido azul-turquesa esvoaçava embalado pela poluída brisa, levando para além mar todos aqueles bons sentimentos que outrora brincavam naquela instituição, afogando aqueles radiantes sorrisos que espreitavam em cada brilhante janela, sufocando aquelas divertidas vozes que enchiam o coração da doce Elisabeth. A morena subiu os degraus sujos e inabitados, deixando a marca das suas sabrinas brancas refletidas na espessa camada de pó, encostou a sua mão fria à maçaneta enferrujada, contudo esta não se abriu, permaneceu imóvel, estática, sem vida. A Vingadora tristemente sentou-se no topo da escadaria, olhando o vazio da sua alma abandonada, algumas gotas de prata e coragem rolaram pelas suas marés azuis, amarando no infinito do seu ser, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos sentiu alguém sorrateiramente aproximar-se do seu lamento.

\- Diana, não te devias refugiar na morte, mas sim na vida que te espera, na vida longa que se estende a teus pés, agarra-a com força, não a desperdices. – Aconselhou uma voz calma. A adolescente ergueu os olhos, a seu lado encontrava-se um homem imóvel, parado observando a velha casa. Trajava vestes negras e uma máscara que lhe ocultava o rosto.

\- Quem é o senhor e como sabe o meu nome? – Questionou a morena em voz determinada, erguendo-se e adotando uma posição defensiva.

\- Simplesmente alguém. – Disse o estranho em voz enigmática, saltando com extrema leveza para o passeio. – Até qualquer dia Vingadora. – Despediu-se com um aceno.

\- Espera! – Ordenou a Sereia, seguindo-o através da rua. – Ele é muito rápido quem é este tipo? Bolas que velocidade, talvez nem o Cap o conseguisse apanhar, caramba. – Pensava enquanto corria atrás do estranho mascarado.

\- Os teus treinos com o Capitão América estão a sortir efeito, porém ainda estás a anos-luz das minhas capacidades. – Cismava o homem, enquanto desaparecia na multidão que se dirigia apreçada para a estação dos comboios.

\- Bolas! Perdi-o, não perdes pela demora. – Murmurou Diana irritada, parando junto da entrada principal da apinhada gare.

\- O tempo separou-os, contudo o sangue que lhes corre nas veias é o mesmo, esse facto ninguém pode negar. – Pensou o estranho, tranquilamente instalado numa carruagem avistando Diana pelo canto do olho.

A Sereia caminhou através da barulhenta cidade de Nova York, com a confusão a seu lado, recordando aquela estranha conversa, bem talvez aquilo nem sequer fosse designada conversa, com aquele misterioso homem, quem se esconderia por de baixo da máscara? Todavia os seus pensamentos foram catapultados para algumas noites atrás, quando teimosamente tentava lutar contra uma terrível insónia que a assaltava persistentemente, lembrava todos os tenebrosos momentos do dia em que enterrara a sua família, contudo não se lembrava de vislumbrar o nome de Marlene escrito nas lápides brancas. Tinha que conferir que os seus pensamentos não a enganavam, tinha que compreender se Marlene estava viva, tinha que fazer alguma coisa por ela.

A jovem ultrapassou em passada lenta os enormes portões que encerram a morte, vagueou melancolicamente por entre os túmulos brancos, lendo cada nome aí gravado. Algumas pessoas viraram os seus rostos curiosos quando avistaram Diana caminhando sozinha através da areia fria, talvez achassem suspeita ou talvez louca, contudo a Vingadora não se importou e continuou a sua busca.

-Linda, Philip, Ronald, Christy, Alex, Edward, Elisabeth… - Murmurava ofegante, enquanto tentava suprimir as lágrimas, as suas emoções, os seus sentimentos. – Ela não morreu. – Concluiu aliviada, sentindo a esperança percorrer-lhe o espírito. – Vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para a ajudar, prometo. – Garantiu em voz toldada pelas lágrimas que finalmente escaparam dos seus olhos, ajoelhada sobre o túmulo da Madame Lisa.

\- A tua beleza contrasta perfeitamente com a pureza deste lugar, é incrível. – Afirmou uma voz alta e segura das suas palavras, Thor o lindo Deus do Trovão estava parado a escassos centímetros da morena, vislumbrando com pesar aquela paisagem silenciosa.

\- Thor assustaste-me. – Exclamou Diana, erguendo-se para fitar o seu amigo.

\- Ódin está a olhar por eles, fica tranquila. – Disse o Deus em voz delicada, dando um abraço amistoso a Diana.

\- Ódin? – Perguntou a Sereia confusa.

\- Ódin o pai de todos. – Explicou o louro, conduzindo a Vingadora para fora do campo sagrado.

\- Por vezes esqueço-me de que tu és um Deus, desculpa. Agradece ao teu pai por mim. – Proferiu a morena tristemente. – Como sabias onde estava? – Questionou, olhando Thor com admiração.

\- Conheço-te, é apenas isso. – Explicou o Deus do Trovão. – Porque vieste aqui? Acredito que não te fará bem nenhum.

\- Certa noite, enquanto tentava dormir, recordei-me que no dia do funeral não tinha visto o nome da Marlene nas lápides, então tive que vir verificar, entendes? – Esclareceu Diana, apesar de Marlene sempre ter feito a sua vida num inferno ela não a poderia deixar à mercê da sua própria sorte e da sua incontrolável ambição e inveja.

\- Realmente, tu tens um coração de ouro. – Comentou Thor sorrindo orgulhoso.

\- Vamos até à mansão dos Vingadores? Quero pedir ao Cap se me pode ajudar a encontrá-la. – Sugeriu a Sereia, convicta de que Steve a poderia auxiliar.

\- Certo. – Assentiu Thor alegremente.

Meia hora depois, a Vingadora e o deus entravam na saleta de estar apinhada de ruido vocal.

\- Onde está o Cap? – Interrogou Thor em voz audível, dirigindo-se a Janet.

\- Ele não está, teve assuntos para tratar com o Nick Fury. – Explicou a Vespa sorrindo.

\- Oh boa, algo me diz que vai demorar. – Lamentou-se a morena em voz baixa, sentando-se no sofá perto de Tony Stark que lia atentamente uma revista, onde na primeira página brilhava artisticamente a sua cara.

A um canto Clint conversava animadamente com o Homem Formiga Scott Lang, bebendo saborosamente duas cervejas bem geladinhas.

\- Pareces cansado meu, o que se passou? Problemas durante a noite? – Comentava Scott, examinando as profundas olheiras que desfiguravam o atraente rosto do Arqueiro que tanto sucesso fazia entre as mulheres.

\- Oh que problemas nem tu imaginas! – Exclamou o Gavião sorrindo preguiçosamente.

\- Mais uma conquista? – Perguntou o Homem Formiga, adivinhando a resposta.

\- Nada disso, foi apenas uma aventura de uma noite, uma noite não, uma hora talvez. – Explicou Clint, roubando um trago da cerveja do seu amigo, pois terminara a sua. – Ela nem era assim tão bonita, mas pronto. O que passou, passou e amanhã haverá mais. – Afirmou de forma convencida.

\- Pelo menos sabes o nome dela? – Questionou Scott de forma reprovadora.

\- Uhm, deixa-me pensar, acho que era Marlene, bem vou lá fora apanhar um pouco de ar, vens? – Perguntou sem dar muita importância aquele assunto passageiro e já habitual.

\- Já lá vou ter. – Respondeu Lang, olhando o seu amigo com cara de poucos amigos.

Diana ao ouvir tal diálogo sentiu o seu coração bater de raiva, ciúme e esperança. Esgueirou-se furtivamente atrás de Clint, encontrando-o por fim perto da porta do grande ginásio.

\- Hey Clint, precisamos de falar. – Anunciou em voz decidida, correndo até ele, com a sua linda cabeleira voando nas suas costas.

\- O que queres? – Perguntou o Arqueiro em voz baixa, olhando as pernas da morena com profundo interesse.

\- Escutei a tua conversa com o Scott. – Confessou Diana, ignorando aquele olhar provocador.

\- Acho que não tens nada a ver com quem eu durmo ou deixo de dormir. – Defendeu-se o Gavião encostando-se despreocupadamente à parede.

\- Neste preciso caso, até tenho. – Disse a Sereia sem rodeios, avançando ligeiramente na direção do louro. – Como se chama a rapariga com quem dormiste? – Perguntou arrogantemente.

\- O que é isto uma cena de ciúmes? – Questionou o Gavião deliciado.

\- Só se eu estivesse completamente desesperada é que sentiria ciúmes de alguém como tu. – Mentiu a Vingadora de forma perspicaz, desde aquela noite que se envolvera com o Arqueiro nunca mais deixara de pensar nele, sabia perfeitamente que não passara de uma conquista temporária, contudo ninguém comanda as leis do coração. – Diz-me o maldito nome agora, não estou a brincar. – Exigiu de forma agressiva.

\- Não tens nada a ver com isso. – Protestou o ilusionista das setas, tentando escapar daquele olhar mergulhado em raiva. – Faz-me um grande favor e não te metas na minha vida. – Pediu.

\- Diz-me agora! – Ordenou Diana em tom colérico, perdendo a paciência e avançando rapidamente até ao Arqueiro, segurando-o pela garganta com força, encostando-o à brilhante parede. – Eu não estou a brincar, diz-me como ela se chama! – Insistiu, aumentando a pressão dos seus dedos na traqueia do herói.

\- Estás louca? Ou apanhaste algum vírus esquisito? Larga-me. – Inquiriu Clint ofegante.

\- O nome e eu largo-te, acredita, não tenho prazer nenhum em estar tão perto de alguém nojento como tu. – Ofendeu a Sereia, olhando aqueles olhos lindos repletos de luz e rebeldia.

\- Marlene. – Murmurou o Arqueiro, libertando-se da pega de Diana. – Ela era apenas uma prostituta, qual é o interesse? – Perguntou confuso com aquela atitude raivosa que nunca antes vira nos olhos da morena.

\- Onde ela estava? – Questionou a Sereia não desmontando a sua postura agressiva.

\- Num bar, perto de Brooklyn. – Respondeu Clint. – Já respondi ao que tu querias, acho que tenho o direito de compreender o que se passa. – Afirmou.

\- Ela é a única sobrevivente do ataque do Dentes de Sabre, e tu és um porco por abusares de uma miúda fragilizada. – Ripostou Diana, sentindo uma nova onda de ódio e ciúme percorrer-lhe o espírito.

\- Eu não sabia, posso ajudar? – Prontificou-se o louro honestamente, apercebendo-se finalmente do gigantesco erro que estupidamente cometera.

\- Claro que podes, desaparece da minha vida. – Atirou a Sereia mordazmente. Começando a correr até ao interior da moradia

\- Espera Diana, por favor, vamos falar sobre isto. – Chamou Clint surpreendido. – Ela é mesmo teimosa, bolas! Tu és um grande idiota. – Pensou enquanto fazia o mesmo caminho que Diana acabara de percorrer.

\- Onde vais Diana? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Thor alarmado, vendo a sua amiga dirigir-se a extrema velocidade ao elevador.

\- Já sei onde ela está, vou ter com ela, até logo. – Explicou a morena em voz ofegante, enquanto o elevador fechava a sua porta metálica. – Desta vez chegarei a tempo! – Pensou ela, caminhando apreçada sobre a calçada suja. – Chegarei a tempo, espera por mim!

Diana tinha plena consciência de que a tarefa que a aguardava não iria ser fácil, nem reconfortante, Marlene sempre a invejara, sempre a odiara, sempre cultivara profundos sentimentos negativos por ela, contudo ela tinha que tentar, não iria desistir.

Conseguirá a morena salvar Marlene das perdidas garras da prostituição? Estará Diana pronta para enfrentar mais esta dura partida do destino? O que fará ela com os sentimentos que nutre por Clint?


	19. Capitulo 19 - O que as luzes não mostram

As luzes iluminam fracamente aquele pub embriagado com o cheiro do vício e da perdição, aquelas lâmpadas que enfeitiçavam os olhares dos mais atrevidos e ousados ganhavam vida pela mão da soberba noite Americana. As jovens estrelas subiam ao palco, mostrando todo o seu encanto contagiante, os seus sorrisos iludiam os corações daqueles que tendem em cair na tentação do corpo e do prazer. As estrelas desfilavam os seus corpos com aquelas finas roupas esvoaçantes, dançando com aqueles saltos provocadores que faziam as delícias dos mais fracos. Marlene subiu em último, trajando um elegante vestido preto que revelava de forma disponível a sua adolescência para aqueles que a quisessem explorar. Logo alguém pousou as suas perversas atenções nela, convidando-a para um copo que começaria na mesa e terminaria na cama certamente.

\- Cem dólares por noite. – Murmurou a jovem de forma sedutora, deixando ver mais um pouco da sua perna já bastante reveladora. O homem assentiu e deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

Diana entrou discretamente na instituição de alterne, sentou-se no canto mais afastado do centro do festim, perscrutando as imediações com os seus lindos olhos, tentando encontrar Marlene, e não tardou. Ali estava ela, sorrindo por tudo e por nada, sendo perversamente apaparicada por aquele sujeitinho que teria idade para ser seu avô, bebendo alegremente das mais diversas bebidas, com a promessa de adquirir uma quantia choruda no fim da noite. A Sereia controlou a sua raiva mordendo com força os seus lábios, aquilo era demasiado humilhante até para aquela miúda detestável, ninguém merece vender o corpo para ter uma boa vida. A morena apesar de não estar vestida de forma provocante e nem possuir qualquer tipo de maquilhagem, continha uma beleza que não passava despercebida a muitos dos visitantes daquele estabelecimento, contudo apenas um teve a coragem de lhe fazer uma abordagem mais direta.

Um homem de meia-idade aproximou-se dela em passada segura, os seus cabelos brancos reluziam perante aquela fantasmagórica iluminação, trajava um fato cinza e uma camisa branca que indicava na perfeição a sua classe social, mais um novo rico à procura de algum divertimento, de alguma adrenalina que o fizesse sentir alguns anos mais novo.

\- Aceita uma taça de champagne francês? – Perguntou em voz baixa, porém ciente das suas verdadeiras intenções escondidas com a máscara da simpatia, sentando à beira da morena que o olhou com repugnância, pousando delicadamente sobre a mesa duas taças brilhantes que transbordavam daquela bebida social chamada champagne.

\- Não! – Respondeu Diana em tom claro, mostrando todo o seu profundo desagrado.

Todavia algo roubou a atenção da jovem, Marlene saía do pub dando o braço ao seu credor. Diana levantou-se num rompante, correndo desenfreadamente para alcançar a porta, dando vários empurrões em diversas pessoas que apreciavam as vistas.

\- Marlene espera! – Ordenou a Vingadora em voz determinada, dando um golpe no homem deitando-o por terra.

\- Tu? – Inquiriu a "menina" abrindo os seus olhos devido ao terror de Diana a encontrar em tais circunstâncias comprometedoras. – O que fazes tu aqui?

\- Venho ajudar. – Explicou Diana, mantendo um dos seus pés no pescoço do homem que lambia a calçada. – Podemos conversar? – Questionou esperançada, adivinhando a resposta.

\- Não temos nada para falar. – Ripostou Marlene, abrindo a porta do carro que a levaria a mais uma negra noite de simples e despido sexo, no entanto Diana fechou a porta apenas com um gesto da sua mão, não iria deixá-la escapar.

\- Só te peço dois minutos, somente isso. – Pediu a morena, esforçando-se por manter o tom baixo e tranquilo. – Porque estás aqui? – Perguntou rapidamente, evitando mais uma negação da outra.

\- Porque preciso de dinheiro, não é óbvio? – Explicou Marlene arrogantemente.

\- Existem outras formas de ganhares dinheiro sem ser a vender o corpo, tu mereces melhor do que isto. – Afirmou Diana.

\- Tu não sabes nada da minha vida, não compreendes, não consegues entender. – Reclamou a jovem. – Para ti é fácil falar, é fácil julgar, sempre tiveste tudo o que querias, sempre! – Gritou, sendo consumida por toda aquela inveja que a destruía. – Tu não imaginas o que eu passei quando soube o que aconteceu no orfanato, onde tu estavas quando todos eles morreram, a viver certamente a tua vidinha de conto de fada. – Provocou em tom sarcástico.

\- Em relação a isso só te posso pedir desculpa, se o tempo voltasse atrás eu faria tudo diferente, acredita. – Lamentou-se a Sereia com pesar, recordando aquele terrível pesadelo real que lhe assassinava as noites de sono. – Porque não me procuraste? Tu sabias que eu te podia ajudar, tu sabias que jamais te voltaria as costas. – Explicou sinceramente.

\- Eu nunca aceitaria as tuas ajudas, ouve bem o que eu te digo, nunca mais me venhas perturbar ao meu emprego, nunca mais! – Ordenou Marlene estridentemente.

\- Preferes vender o corpo a troco de umas migalhas de atenção e de dinheiro sujo do que aceitares a minha ajuda? Tu és completamente louca e estúpida! – Retaliou Diana em voz alta, perdendo as estribeiras. – Tu por acaso tens noção dos riscos que corres? Tens consciência das doenças que podes apanhar? Tens noção de que isto não é vida para ninguém? Pergunto mais uma vez, queres a minha ajuda ou não? – Insistiu esperançada.

\- Tu és lenta? Ou és mesmo burra? Eu só quero que desapareças! – Afirmou Marlene com rancor na voz, afastando Diana com um empurrão. – Vai morrer longe! – Praguejou, atirando um olhar repleto de ódio à morena. – Um dia serei melhor do que tu, posso garantir-te. – Jurou.

\- Tu nunca serás melhor do que eu, sabes porquê? Porque o dinheiro fácil não me seduz. O sexo sem sentimentos nada me diz. E o que tu fazes repugna-me, mete-me nojo! – Afirmou a Vingadora, tremendo de raiva, não por Marlene, mas por si, por falhar tantas vezes até perante tarefas supostamente fáceis. – Tu és uma desonra para a Madame Lisa, ela teria vergonha de ti. – Concluiu, virando costas à serva da prostituição e ao seu lacaio que com dificuldade se erguia do chão.

\- Nunca mais me apareças à frente! – Vociferou o sujeito furioso, entrando no carro de rompante.

\- Por favor, eu baixo o preço. – Implorou a prostituta desesperada por lhe negarem o seu subsídio.

A Vingadora entrou de novo no pub, tinha como objetivo descobrir informações sobre a habitação e os locais que Marlene frequentava enquanto não estava a exercer a sua profissão, não iria desistir assim tão facilmente, porém uma mão pousou-lhe no ombro fazendo-a recuar.

\- Vamos embora, este não é lugar para uma miúda como tu. – Disse a voz calma do Gavião Arqueiro.

\- Larga-me! – Ordenou Diana irritada. – Não preciso de ti.

\- Vamos falar, por favor. – Pediu Clint calmamente, fazendo pressão no ombro da morena para a conduzir para fora do bar. – Eu ouvi tudo o que disseste aquela miúda, foste uma boa amiga. – Elogiou, parando a largos metros da instituição de alterne. – Mas acho que está na altura de desistires, tu não imaginas os perigos que se escondem por trás do brilho das luzes, não imaginas o que te fariam se soubessem que tu andas a tentar interferir num negócio que move milhões e milhares de criminosos. Ela já é crescida, sabe o que faz. – Preveniu preocupado, olhando Diana nos olhos, onde a frágil lua se recortava contra o azul do mar.

\- Não quero saber do que tens para me dizer. – Protestou a Sereia mal-humorada, começando a andar numa tentativa de se afastar daquele rapaz.

\- Espera! – Exclamou Clint, correndo atrás dela. – Não insisto para falarmos, mas posso levar-te a casa pelo menos? – Perguntou.

\- Não, eu sei andar sozinha. – Respondeu a morena com desprezo. – Mas aposto que lá no bar existem montes de raparigas que dariam tudo para tu as levares a casa! – Provocou.

\- Escuta, eu quero explicar o que fiz. – Afirmou o Arqueiro.

\- Não tens que me dar explicações, tu és livre para fazeres o que quiseres. Deixa-me em paz. – Retaliou a Vingadora começando de novo a caminhar.

\- Eu só não quero que penses coisas erradas sobre mim, dá-me essa chance. – Pediu Clint.

\- Azar, eu já penso. Adeus. – Despediu-se Diana.

\- Adeus. – Respondeu o Gavião tristemente.

Já em casa, Diana sentou-se no sofá, acariciando o pelo do seu querido cão, lutava teimosamente contra o seu coração, esforçando-se por aniquilar todos aqueles sentimentos que a assombravam desde aquela noite. Sabia que apesar de Clint ter dormido com ela jamais lhe seria fiel, jamais teriam uma relação em que a base fosse a confiança, jamais suportaria ser perseguida pelo fantasma da traição. A jovem tinha plena consciência que apesar de Clint morar permanentemente no seu pensamento jamais seria o homem indicado para si.

\- Vamos dormir, amanhã tenho aulas bem cedo. – Murmurou tristemente, levantando-se e seguindo até ao seu pequeno quarto.

Clint estava sentado na sua varanda, examinando o firmamento estrelado, cismando sobre tudo o que se estava a passar com ele, tudo o que Diana o fazia sentir, tudo o que ele a fizera passar. Ele nunca se deixara agarrar por nenhuma miúda, nunca se importara com o que elas pensavam das suas atitudes, nunca lhes dera qualquer tipo de explicações, mas algo estava a mudar.

\- Nem penses que irei mudar, nem penses. – Garantiu em voz sumida, levantando-se e caminhando até ao seu deserto quarto, deitando-se na sua cama fria.

Um homem vagueava perdido nos subúrbios passageiros da sua mente sofredora, mascarando a sua alma com as trevas que envolvia as suas vestes, parou perto do prédio onde Steve dormia profundamente, olhando com pesar aquela triste janela fechada, olhando com pesar a melancólica vidraça do seu espírito, olhando com pesar a fria saudade que inundava o seu coração, olhando com pesar o distante e surreal passado que não estava ao alcance da sua mão. O Capitão América remexeu-se desconfortavelmente da sua cama, procurando a sua almofada que lhe fugiu durante o sono. O caminhante da noite esgueirou-se através dos seus pensamentos e dirigiu-se rapidamente à sua casa, onde reinava a nostalgia e a perda.

Como reagirá Diana a mais um derrotista fracasso? Será ela rival para os sentimentos que assaltam o seu coração?


	20. Capitulo 20 - Obrigada Tony

Peter aguardava a chegada da sua amiga sentado na barulhenta sala de convívio, comendo um delicioso bolo de chocolate, pedindo a todos os Deuses para que a tia May não tivesse meios de descobrir o seu pequeno grande deslize, ela detestava que ele ingerisse alimentos altamente calóricos logo ao raiar do sol.

\- Está outra vez atrasada, não acredito nisto! – Vociferou o herói mal-humorado, escutando o estridente aviso sonoro da campainha. – Talvez tenha adormecido! – Palpitou, arrastando-se até ao laboratório de química onde decorreria a primeira aula da manhã.

\- Peter espera por mim! – Chamou uma voz preguiçosa, antes que Peter dobra-se a umbreira da porta. – Desculpa, o despertador tocou, mas deixei-me ficar. – Lamentou-se Diana, entrando na sala, bocejando ligeiramente.

\- Realmente não estás com boa cara, tens dormido bem? – Perguntou o Aranha em tom baixo, retirando os seus manuais da mochila.

\- Nem por isso. – Confessou a morena esfregando os olhos, incrivelmente vermelhos.

\- Quero silêncio, por favor! – Vociferou a professora Christina, escrevendo apressadamente inúmeras frases no quadro preto bastante desgastado pelo passar do tempo e pela excessiva utilização. A docente fitou os dois alunos com arrogância demostrando o seu desagrado pelo inconveniente comportamento.

\- Parece que alguém acordou com os pés fora da cama! – Exclamou Peter mal mexendo os lábios, começando a copiar para o seu caderno a matéria.

\- Falamos no intervalo. – Sugeriu Diana, escrevendo em letra muito apertadinha todas aquelas equações químicas.

Finalmente a aula deu tréguas, vencida pelo abençoado toque da angelical sineta. Os dois amigos arrumaram os seus materiais escolares e dirigiram-se ao bar com o intuito de Diana tomar o pequeno-almoço, pois devido ao seu habitual atraso não tivera tempo, e o seu estômago queixava-se de forma revoltada e audível.

\- Mas afinal o que se passa contigo, foste mordida pelo mosquito da má disposição? Tens andado menos concentrada, menos divertida, menos disponível para as nossas saídas e nem tens implicado com a Stora de História! – Comentou o herói preocupado, dirigindo-se para um pequeno banco beijado pelo sol num dos cantos mais recatados do enorme pátio. – Ainda não conseguiste ultrapassar a morte das crianças e da Madame Lisa? – Perguntou de forma compreensiva.

\- Esse assunto ainda me dói muito aqui no peito, contudo estou a lutar cada dia que passa para ultrapassar esta mágoa. – Confessou a morena em tom triste, bebendo um grande trago do seu sumo de frutas.

\- Então tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele rapaz com quem tiveste a algumas noites atrás? – Insistiu Peter, olhando para o relógio.

\- É isso mesmo, por mais que me esforce não o consigo tirar da minha cabeça. – Desabafou a Vingadora, brincando distraidamente com os cordões do seu vestido cor-de-rosa. – E o pior de tudo é que me cruzo frequentemente com ele, não tenho como evitar. – Explicou, amachucando o guardanapo que segurava o seu bolo.

\- Ele anda aqui na escola? – Questionou o Aranha, olhando em redor.

\- Claro que não. – Respondeu Diana, atirando com mestria o guardanapo e o pacote do sumo no caixote do lixo. – Eu não sei o que fazer. – Afirmou.

\- Mas eu sei, diz-me quem é o maldito desgraçado e eu dou-lhe uma tareia à moda do Aranha! – Sugeriu Peter em voz sumida sorrindo com malícia.

\- Deixa-te disso. – Repreendeu a Sereia, recordando aqueles magníficos olhos azuis que invadiam persistentemente o seu coração.

\- Espera lá, tu disseste que te cruzavas com ele frequentemente, certo? – Questionou o herói, franzindo o sobreolho. – Então só pode ser um Vingador! – Atirou com ar vitorioso. – Talvez devesses seguir a carreira de astrólogo, certamente ganharias imenso dinheiro! – Pensou, fitando o firmamento.

\- Pára com isso, eu não te digo. Anda a campainha já tocou! – Repreendeu a morena determinada, caminhando até à próxima aula, Matemática.

\- Já sei quem é. – Anunciou Peter com ar pensativo. – É o Tony Stark, ele tem mesmo esse estilo de mulherengo, sem dúvida. – Revelou com a maior das certezas.

\- Estás enganado. Chega desta conversa, logo depois do almoço tenho o exame de condução, preciso de estar concentrada. – Pediu a Vingadora, entrando no largo corredor que conduzia à sala de Matemática.

\- Vai correr tudo bem, tenho a certeza! – Incentivou Peter alegremente.

Por volta das quatro horas, a Sereia dirigiu-se até à mansão dos heróis mais poderosos da Terra, a fim de contar aos seus amigos a agradável novidade, entrou rapidamente pela sala vazia, avistando Tony que caminhava até ao exterior da moradia.

\- Tony! – Chamou em voz doce. – Tenho uma coisa para te contar, eu passei…

\- Passaste no exame de condução, sim eu sei querida. – Antecipou-se o blindado Homem de Ferro sorrindo divertido.

\- Como sabes? – Perguntou Diana surpresa.

\- Porque eu sei sempre tudo, não é verdade? – Exclamou Stark. – Eu falei com o teu instrutor minutos depois de tu teres finalizado o exame. – Explicou, mostrando toda a sua contagiante influência. – Parabéns minha querida! – Parabenizou em tom alegre, abraçando Diana com força e dando-lhe diversos beijos na face. – Tenho um presentinho para ti, acho que vais gostar! – Anunciou. – Já pensaste no carro que vais comprar?

\- Não, ainda não, tenho que analisar primeiro a minha conta. – Explicou Diana.

\- Agora já não te tens que preocupar com esse assunto, eu resolvi tudo. – Declarou o milionário sorrindo, fazendo diversas carícias no lindo cabelo cor de chocolate.

Vários passos anunciaram a chegada de alguém que pigarreou alto revelando a sua presença.

\- O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou a voz audível e alarmada de Steve Rogers.

\- O que achas que se passa? – Provocou Tony sorrindo sinicamente.

\- Não se passa nada. – Respondeu a morena, separando-se de Tony Stark. – Cap passei no exame de condução. – Proferiu em voz alegre, olhando com admiração aquele bonito e cansado rosto, sentando-se num canteiro onde cresciam lindas tulipas negras.

\- Muitos parabéns, fico muito feliz por ti. – Felicitou o bravo Capitão sorrindo de satisfação.

\- Bem, bem, voltando ao assunto do presente. – Interrompeu Tony em tom autoritário. – Podes vir comigo até à garagem? – Inquiriu.

\- Claro que sim! Vamos Cap? – Perguntou a Vingadora, pegando na mão do super-soldado para enorme reprovação e indignação do Homem de Ferro.

Diana vislumbrava incrédula uma magnífica viatura preta, deliciava-se com aquele delicioso perfume a novo, olhava impressionada para aquele brilho imaculado, envolvia-se naquele conforto extraordinário, a sua cabeça rodava num grande turbilhão de loucura, ritmo e velocidade.

\- Este é o Audi R8, um modelo extremamente recente, dotado de uma cilindrada incrível, e agora é teu. – Apresentou Tony, orgulhoso da sua conta bancária sem fim.

\- Adoro, é fantástico! – Exclamou Diana, sem querer acreditar na sua sorte.

\- Podias-me ter avisado, gostaria de participar na compra. – Vociferou Steve em voz revoltada, enquanto Stark abria a reluzente porta da viatura para proporcionar a entrada da Sereia.

\- Desculpa, esqueci-me por completo! – Desculpou-se falsamente o Homem De Ferro.

\- Bem vou andando, mais uma vez parabéns. – Despediu-se Rogers, maldisposto, acenando educadamente à morena.

\- Obrigada Cap, até logo. – Retribuiu a Sereia sorrindo.

\- Tomei a liberdade de abastecer o depósito. – Afirmou Tony, sentando-se junto da jovem, examinando cada perfeito detalhe daquela beleza da indústria automóvel. – Precisas de dinheiro? – Interrogou de forma inesperada, enquanto a morena ligava o potente motor do seu novo companheiro.

\- Não, obrigada Tony, o que tenho é suficiente. – Respondeu a Vingadora sinceramente. – Tony, tu és fantástico, sem dúvida és um grande amigo. – Elogiou honestamente.

\- Eu sei, estou aqui para o que quiseres e para o que precisares querida. – Disponibilizou-se Stark, remexendo no rádio da viatura. – Bem agora tenho que ir, a minha fortuna não cresce sozinha. Vai lá fazer inveja à maioria dos adolescentes. – Despediu-se alegremente, dando um enorme beijo na cara da Sereia que retribuiu.

\- Até logo! E mais uma vez obrigada! – Gritou a Vingadora, saindo a grande velocidade da imensa garagem, desfilando suavemente através das rodas do seu potente Audi.

Cerca das cinco da tarde, um homem bem-parecido entrou nas instalações vazias de um qualquer banco. Dirigiu-se tranquilamente até ao balcão.

\- Boa tarde, senhor, o que posso fazer por si? – Questionou educadamente o bancário de serviço.

\- Boa tarde, quero depositar dois mil dólares nesta conta. – Pediu o homem, retirando da sua carteira um papel muito gasto e velho.

\- Certo, obrigado pela sua preferência. – Agradeceu o profissional do banco.

\- Precisa de mais algum documento? – Perguntou o proprietário da conta.

\- Não, a operação já está concluída. – Respondeu o bancário, devolvendo o gasto papel ao senhor que o guardou instintivamente. – Até á próxima!

\- Até à próxima. – Despediu-se o homem, saindo rapidamente das instalações.

Depois do jantar, a morena conduziu a sua belíssima viatura até a casa do Peter, queria mostrar ao seu melhor amigo aquele magnífico presente. Estacionou o carro junto da porta mal iluminada, pegou no seu telemóvel e escreveu rapidamente uma SMS.

\- Vem à porta! – Leu Peter, sentado na borda da sua cama. – Vou lá fora. – Anunciou confuso, olhando a sua tia que cozinhava o jantar.

\- Olá Peter! – Exclamou a morena divertida, abrindo o vidro.

\- Uau! Meu Deus! Ganhaste a lotaria ou algo do género? – Questionou o herói, completamente atónito com aquela visão.

\- Entra. – Disse Diana, abrindo a porta. – Foi o Tony que me ofereceu. – Explicou.

\- Achas que se eu vestir uma mini-saia e colocar um top super decotado ele também me dá um destes? – Interrogou o Aranha deliciado.

\- Não acho que não, não fazes o género dele! – Brincou a Vingadora, imaginando o seu melhor amigo vestido de mulher, os dois adolescentes riram com prazer. – Amanhã venho-te buscar. – Afirmou.

\- Certo, mal posso esperar por ver a cara do Johnny! – Exclamou Peter feliz, vendo o rosto daquele miúdo detestável roer-se de inveja.

A Sereia vagueou através dos longos mantos pretos que cobrem as estradas, só agora compreendia como era difícil enfrentar a terrível onda de trânsito que desfila através de Nova Iorque, sem rumo aparente, porém o seu coração sabia perfeitamente onde ela queria ir, mas lutava teimosamente contra a sua lógica mente, uma luta desigual entre a razão e a inconstante paixão, ela não se podia deixar dominar pela máquina dos sentimentos, não podia! Parou na sua habitação para trocar de roupa, tinha esse terrível hábito de mudar o vestuário diversas vezes durante o dia. Colocou uma mini-saia preta muito delicada, um bonito top de renda vermelho muito justo e calçou umas sandálias de salto alto pretas, estava pronta, mas pronta para quê, pensava enquanto entrava de novo no carro.

\- Não posso! – Murmurou, enquanto dava uma valente guinada no volante para evitar um pesado camião de mercadorias. – Tenho que o ver. – Decidiu determinada, perdendo a batalha contra o teimoso coração, fazendo inversão de marcha seguindo uma diferente direção.

Diana entrou a grande velocidade no pobre bairro repleto de inúmeros dialectos, conduzida pela loucura e por aqueles lindos e traquinas olhos azuis que violavam sem permissão a sua alma. Cruzou-se com diversas crianças que brincavam irresponsavelmente na berma do alcatrão, evitando-as. Parou junto de um enorme bloco de cimento uniforme decorado com milhares de vidrinhos e diversas portas de madeira, observando com atenção um grupo de rapazes que dialogavam rapidamente num dialeto que reconheceu como sendo russo. Caminhou até à enferrujada porta de entrada, esticou a sua mão trémula para tocar a uma qualquer campainha, contudo alguém antecipou os seus pensamentos. Uma mulher negra de rosto simpático estacava na umbreira suja do prédio, segurando pela mão duas meninas muito bonitas, certamente suas filhas.

\- Boa noite, desculpe incomodar, mas eu venho visitar o…

\- Boa noite, vem visitar o Clint, estou certa? – Questionou a amável senhora sorrindo.

\- Como sabe? – Perguntou a morena surpreendida, era assim tão óbvio?

\- Porque uma jovem tão bonita só viria a este prédio para visitar o Clint. Ele está no terraço num jantar de convívio. – Explicou com simpatia, afastando-se para ceder a passagem à Vingadora.

\- Obrigada! – Agradeceu a Sereia, começando a subir aquela infindável muralha de escadas que a levariam até aos pisos superiores, de onde provinha um cheirinho delicioso a comida grelhada que lhe indicou o caminho certo.

A adolescente adentrou timidamente pelo vasto terraço captando as atenções da maioria dos atentos moradores.

\- Olha! Ninguém me disse que iríamos ter convidadas! – Exclamou o homem responsável por domar as chamas, distraindo-se e queimando uma bifana.

\- Ela é mesmo linda, meu Deus! – Comentou um outro homem que bebia profissionalmente uma enorme caneca de cerveja.

\- Vem para aqui docinho! – Chamou um homem velho exibindo um fardo bigode.

\- Deixem de ser estúpidos! Ela é minha amiga! – Ralhou a voz zangada do Gavião Arqueiro, reconhecendo o doce rosto de Diana mascarado com toda aquela produção. – O que fazes aqui? – Perguntou confuso, quebrando a distância que os separava.

\- Desculpa ter vindo sem te avisar, todavia preciso de falar contigo. – Explicou a morena, ignorando aqueles insuportáveis comentários sexistas que lhe chegavam aos ouvidos.

\- Falamos depois do jantar, pode ser? – Inquiriu Clint, lambendo involuntariamente os lábios perante tal beleza. – Janta connosco! – Sugeriu divertido.

\- Certo. – Assentiu a jovem sem pensar duas vezes na proposta.

\- Senta-te aqui. – Disse o Arqueiro em voz alta, indicando uma cadeira vazia a seu lado.

\- Obrigada! – Agradeceu a Sereia sorrindo, aceitando um pão com uma bifana que lhe era estendido pelo homem da grelha.

\- Gostas de sangria? – Perguntou o Gavião. – Prova um pouco da minha. – Ofereceu, passando o seu cheio copo a Diana.

\- É ótima, eu quero por favor. – Pediu a morena.

Por volta das onze horas, a mesma senhora negra que abrira a porta à linda Vingadora apareceu no convívio, transportando nos seus braços dois deliciosos bolos.

\- Este é de chocolate! – Esclareceu sorridente, fitando o seu braço esquerdo. – Este é de morango com natas batidas! – Anunciou, olhando o seu braço direito, pousando delicadamente as sobremesas sobre o tampo de madeira.

\- Toma, eu sei que adoras chocolate! – Exclamou Clint jovialmente, oferecendo uma generosa fatia de bolo à morena. – Eu prefiro este aqui! – Disse com ar guloso a brincar-lhe nos olhos rebeldes.

\- Posso provar? – Pediu Diana, enfeitiçada por aquele vermelho contagiante.

\- Abre a boquinha, aqui vai o avião! – Brincou o Arqueiro, transportando um grande pedaço até à boca da Vingadora.

No fim da deliciosa refeição Clint e Diana ajudaram a levantar as mesas, a dobrar as toalhas, a lavar a muita louça e a extinguir as chamas revoltas que ainda brincavam no fogareiro de lata.

\- Ele sabe mesmo escolhe-las! – Exclamou o homem do fogo, quando Clint lançava um pouco de água ao rosto da bonita Sereia.

\- Bem, vamos até ao meu apartamento para falarmos mais sossegados. – Afirmou o Gavião em tom cansado, acenando aos seus amigos. – Eles gostaram de ti. – Constatou.

\- São todos muito simpáticos. – Elogiou a morena sorrindo, enquanto desciam alguns patamares de escadas.

\- Chegámos! – Anunciou Clint, parando junto de uma porta castanha, retirando uma chave do bolso dos seus calções brancos. Diana fitou a maçaneta brilhante por de trás da qual se escondia o fantasma da insegurança e da ilusão, talvez devesse voltar para trás.

Como decorrerá o improvável encontro? Quantos segredos se escondem por de baixo dos cobertores?


	21. Capitulo 21-O arrependimento do Arqueiro

Clint colocou a chave na fechadura fazendo rodar a maçaneta dando entrada no seu desarrumado apartamento. O louro parou a escassos centímetros da umbreira segurando a pesada porta com a mão, cedendo passagem à morena que estranhamente o encarava com atenção e suspense a sorrir-lhe nos lindos olhos cor de água. Sem hesitar, Diana lançou-se ao pescoço do Gavião beijando-o loucamente nos lábios, este sentia todos aqueles destemidos avanços com surpresa porém não os recusou. Clint segurou-a fortemente nos braços, fechando a porta que continuava escancarada com um potente pontapé que a fez tremer violentamente nas dobradiças, este levou a linda Sereia até ao seu sofá, retirando rapidamente alguns CDs que lá se apinhavam, cuidadosamente deitou-a e instalou-se a seu lado, nunca separando os lábios unidos pela forte magia da química incompreendida e inexplicável pela ciência.

Os dois heróis permaneceram naquele clima inequívoco de loucura e cumplicidade durante tempo incalculável, o silêncio da habitação seguia-os de perto com os seus olhos atentos, apenas quebrado pelos doces gemidos de prazer e imprudência, enquanto o Arqueiro fazia uma promissora viagem pelas perfeitas e inocentes curvas do corpo da morena. Por fim, a adrenalina deu tréguas, os dois separaram os lábios, nas suas línguas surgiram palavras atabalhoadas e confusas de quem não tem a certeza de nada naquele grandioso universo de emoções, apenas uma coisa era concreta, queriam estar um com o outro sem quaisquer tipo de restrições ou temores, seria de facto assim?

\- Clint, desculpa. – Pediu Diana em voz sumida, não conseguindo classificar a sua atitude como certa ou errada.

\- Se soubesse o que me esperava teria terminado o jantar mais cedo. – Murmurou o Arqueiro em tom traquina, beijando talentosamente o pescoço da Vingadora, que suspirou de alívio, estavam os dois no mesmo barco, mas talvez não chegassem juntos a bom porto. - Acho que ficamos mais confortáveis no meu quarto, anda cá! – Constatou o Gavião pegando Diana nos seus braços, começando a andar até ao seu quarto. Pelo caminho somente ficou um belo e provocador rasto de atração, beijos e carícias atrevidas.

A escuridão da divisão acolheu-os nos seus fofos braços, atiçando aquele fogo indomável que navegava tranquilo ao sabor das cristalinas correntes marinhas. Clint pousou delicadamente a Sereia no seu ninho, deitando-se exemplarmente a seu lado, não desfazendo por nada aquele forte e selvagem laço que os ligava, aquela fina linha que brincava divertida entre o ódio e o amor, arrastando na sua brincadeira dois corações.

Uma onda intrometida de calor invadiu o quarto sem permissão nem tolerância, cultivando a fertilidade do prazer entre os dois Vingadores. Clint de forma rebelde desatou o cordão do top da morena, fazendo com que este descaísse e revelasse parte da sua sensualidade. O Arqueiro estava louco, perdido naquelas formas maravilhosas e bem definidas, Diana por seu turno, fascinava-se com aqueles divinos e angelicais abdominais que fariam a mais santa das mulheres ceder ao pecado capital da carne. Contudo a boca da morena desviou-se daquela multiplicidade de emoções, revelando os seus verdadeiros e inoportunos sentimentos que teimosamente insistiam em aparecer.

\- Eu amo-te Clint. – Murmurou a Vingadora em tom deliciado, onde estava com a cabeça para dizer tal barbaridade, tal aberração, tal atrocidade, devia estar maluca, a culpa é da sangria.

\- Não percebi. – Afirmou Clint atónito, separando-se da Sereia que o olhou aterrorizada.

\- Nada, eu não disse nada. – Mentiu a morena, puxando o Arqueiro para junto de si, todavia este ignorou-a, fitando-a com reprovação.

\- Eu não posso. – Disse o Gavião em voz baixa, sentindo a sua consciência pesar como um tanque de guerra, jamais pedira para que uma miúda se apaixonasse por si, jamais, no entanto algo correra mal e o cupido resolveu brincar com as suas desprezíveis setas amaldiçoadas. – Queres explicar o que se passa? – Propôs confuso.

Diana sentou-se na borda da desarrumada cama, olhando Clint no fundo dos seus olhos, porém já não vira aquele lindo brilho de loucura e inconsequência, este fora cruelmente substituído pela negritude da confusão. A jovem involuntariamente pegou-lhe na mão, apertando-a com força, sentindo o seu coração bater descompassadamente ao sabor da fria brisa do desalento e da perda, mas não havia saída possível, tinha que ser sincera.

\- Desde aquela noite que dormimos juntos que não consigo deixar de pensar em ti, eu tentei disfarçar todos estes puros sentimentos com ódio, porém falhei, desculpa. – Iniciou a Vingadora em tom melancólico, recordando aqueles minutos em que se entregara em toda a sua plenitude. – Eu julguei que o tempo abafasse tudo isto que sinto por ti, porém mais uma vez as minhas expectativas foram lançadas por terra. – Clint escutava-a atentamente, como se tratasse de um interrogatório da S.H.I.E.L.D. não desviando por um único segundo que fosse o seu olhar. – Passei todo o dia de hoje a lutar para não vir até aqui, eu não podia, não podia mesmo, contudo a minha luta foi inglória como já percebeste. Eu sei que tu não sentes absolutamente nada por mim, eu sei disso perfeitamente, todavia esta noite tu serias meu. Eu tenho plena consciência de que hoje estou eu aqui, amanhã estará outra no meu lugar, mas não me importo porque esta noite tu serias meu, exclusivamente meu. – Continuou, não se apercebendo que tremia ligeiramente. – Desculpa se fui egoísta, infantil ou algo do género, não te peço para compreenderes, sei que nunca o farás…

\- Se tinhas consciência de tudo isso que dizes, porque vieste? – Interrompeu o Arqueiro de forma inesperada. – Porque vieste mesmo sabendo que eu não sentia nada por ti? – Insistiu num tom mais alto do que realmente pretendia.

\- Eu não me importava de ter apenas uma noite de sexo contigo. – Confessou Diana honestamente. – Agora faço-te eu uma pergunta, o que é que elas têm que eu não tenho? – Atirou com frieza.

\- Mais uma vez estás enganada, a pergunta deveria ser: o que é que elas não têm que tu tens? Eu respondo, sentimentos, elas não têm sentimentos. – Explicou Clint, toda aquela situação lhe era muito estranha, nunca imaginou encontrar-se em tal cenário. – Desculpa se te dei alguma falsa esperança, não era a minha intenção, tu és muito linda mesmo, porém não passas de uma miúda, o Capitão América matava-me se desconfiasse do nosso envolvimento. Desculpa. – Pediu sinceramente, dando uma doce carícia no rosto molhado da Sereia.

\- Certo, eu vou-me embora, já não faço nada aqui, obrigada pela tua sinceridade e compreensão. – Disse Diana, erguendo-se da cama, atando de novo o seu top. – Só te quero dizer uma última coisa, depois prometo que desapareço da tua vida, deixarei de ser uma Vingadora se for necessário, aquela noite foi especial para mim porque, porque eu perdi a virgindade contigo. Não te culpes, a única culpada sou eu. Adeus. – Explicou, começando a andar.

A mente de Clint viajava a uma velocidade alucinante, nunca cometera um erro tão grosseiro, tão desumano, tão desprezível, a culpa ardia no seu coração como mil setas incandescentes, o arrependimento rasgava-lhe a alma como milhares de espadas aguçadas, mas seriam somente a culpa e o arrependimento que lhe feriam o espírito? Ou existiria algo mascarado com aqueles sentimentos negativos, proporcionados por aquele momento inimaginável?

\- Espera. – Disse o Gavião em tom inexpressivo, segurando Diana pela mão, fazendo-a sentar de novo a seu lado. – Quero que saibas que se eu soubesse jamais dormiria contigo, tu mereces bem melhor do que eu. – Confessou.

\- Eu não quero mais ninguém, tu és perfeito para mim. – Defendeu-se a morena convicta dos seus sentimentos. – Mas compreendo a tua decisão. – Afirmou.

Os dois heróis permaneceram vários segundos em silêncio, olhando-se mutuamente, presos aquelas estranhas e inesperadas revelações, amarrados pelos fortes sentimentos que evadiam arrogantemente os seus corações, amordaçados pelos pensamentos que desfocavam as suas mentes, tornando-as não lógicas. Algo agitava-se perigosamente no peito do Arqueiro, ansioso por ver a luz do luar, ansioso por ver aquela luminosidade encantadora que provinha dos lindos olhos da Sereia, ansioso por escutar aquela doce voz que enfeitiçaria o mais poderoso dos homens, algo que ele nunca antes sentira.

\- Mas o que se passa contigo Clint? Estás a passar-te de vez só pode. Gostas dela ou não? Vê lá se te decides meu. Nunca foste homem de te deixar intimidar pela opinião pública, o que se passa agora? Deste em cobarde foi? Ganha juízo. – Pensou Clint, censurando-se com todas as suas forças.

\- O que estás aqui ainda a fazer? Estás parva ou quê? Já não chega de humilhação por hoje? Ele não gosta de ti, vai-te embora. – Cismou Diana, condenando a sua atitude derrotista, ela nunca se deixara vencer pelas barreiras da vida, não iria ser agora que iria tornar-se fraca a esse ponto. – Bem, eu vou…

\- Fica, dorme comigo, por favor. – Estas palavras saíram dos tentadores lábios do Arqueiro sem ele as poder controlar, mas o que está dito, está dito. – Não faças perguntas eu não te saberei responder agora, mas fica. – Insistiu.

\- Desculpa Clint, eu não quero sofrer mais. – Respondeu a morena. – Desculpa.

\- Por favor, juro que não te toco como te toquei naquela maldita noite, ajuda-me a compreender o que se passa. – Prometeu Clint, abraçando Diana, depositando naquele gesto todas as suas inseguranças, temores e dúvidas.

\- Eu fico. Adoro-te Clint. – Deixou escapar a Vingadora, beijando o louro de forma demorada.

\- Eu também te adoro. – Confessou o Arqueiro em voz baixa, retribuindo o carinho.

Passados diversos minutos os dois amantes já estavam confortavelmente instalados na cama que atentamente testemunhara aquela confissão ardente. O Gavião emprestara uma T-Shirt sua a Diana para que ela dormisse mais tranquilamente nos seus braços.

\- Ficas linda com a minha T-Shirt. – Comentou Clint, sorrindo perante o ar envergonhado da Sereia.

\- Não brinques, estou horrível! – Reclamou a morena.

\- Eu cá acho que estás bastante sexy! – Elogiou o ilusionista das setas, acariciando a linda cabeleira de chocolate.

\- Beija-me! – Ordenou Diana em voz doce.

\- Os teus desejos para mim são ordens minha princesa Ariel. – Brincou Clint, embora satisfazendo o pedido da Vingadora.

Juntos mergulharam tranquilos num profundo mar de beijos, embalados pelas loucas marés das carícias, envolvidos por uma leve brisa de desejo, presos por uma linda praia de alegria, enfeitiçados por brilhantes dunas de cumplicidade, enlaçados por um vasto firmamento de abraços, juntos tomaram um reluzente balão de ar quente, partindo até ao universo quente dos seus corações.


	22. Capitulo 22 - Capitalismo absurdo

O despertador de Diana tocou de forma estridente, fazendo-a dar um enorme salto, ela tateou na cama vazia a seu lado procurando o telemóvel para o desligar. Com alguma teimosia ergueu-se da almofada e olhou em volta, "onde estaria Clint?" pensou enquanto saltava da cama. Vestiu-se rapidamente, calçou-se e passou delicadamente os dedos pelos volumosos cabelos despenteados, estava pronta para sair do quarto. Vagueou pelo pequeno corredor que terminava na cozinha, numa passada lenta, tentando guardar no seu peito todas as emoções da noite anterior.

\- Bom dia Bela Adormecida! – Saudou Clint sorridente, sentado à mesa de refeições comendo um delicioso bolo de arroz e bebendo um forte café. A seus pés brincava um pequeno cachorro muito querido.

\- Bom dia! – Respondeu a morena sorrindo. – Que cãozinho lindo! – Exclamou divertida, dando algumas carícias no animal que retribuiu com algumas lambidelas.

\- O Gavião gostava muito dele, faziam-me a cabeça em água! – Comentou o Arqueiro, dando um pedacinho do seu bolo ao seu amiguinho peludo.

\- Bem, vou-me embora, tenho aulas. – Explicou a Sereia, remexendo no seu cabelo.

\- Não queres tomar o pequeno-almoço? – Perguntou Clint, indicando a caixa dos deliciosos bolos.

\- Não, desculpa, o Peter já deve estar à minha espera. – Respondeu a vingadora em tom ensonado. – Adeus. – Despediu-se, iniciando o caminho até à porta de saída.

\- Diana espera, acho que as coisas não ficaram claras entre nós, eu depois levo-te à escola, vamos falar. – Pediu o gavião, seguindo atrás dela.

\- Não te preocupes, ficaram muito claras, eu não te cobrarei nada. – Afirmou a Sereia determinada, não valia a pena arranjar desculpas para uma situação irremediável. Clint viu imóvel a rotação da maçaneta, Diana esgueirar-se para o patamar das escadas e depois escutou o horrível barulho da porta a fechar, e então só restava o silêncio, o duro e cruel silêncio.

\- Mas quem raios é o Peter! – Pensou, atirando-se para o sofá e pegando no comando da TV para se distrair com um qualquer programa de desporto.

Já na rua, a Vingadora vasculhava irritada na sua bolça de cor preta procurando a chave da sua viatura, depois de alguns segundos encontrou-a para grande alívio, abriu a porta e tentou entrar, contudo…

\- O que é que vocês querem? – Perguntou a morena em voz arrogante, vendo pelo canto do olho o mesmo grupo de rapazes russos que escutara na noite anterior. – Dou-vos um concelho de borla, dêem meia volta e desapareçam da minha vista! – Ameaçou, enquanto era rodeada pelo bando.

\- Mana tu seres muito brava, Ivan gostar de miúdas bravas! – Comentou um rapaz de porte vaidoso que parecia ser o líder daquela escória. – Bom carro mana, bom carro!

\- Já perguntei, e não volto a perguntar, o que querem? – Insistiu Diana, não desmontando a pose de mulher segura e destemida apesar de serem seis contra uma.

\- Tu seres muito bonita! Ivan querer divertir um pouco contigo, querer mesmo! – Exclamou o rapaz de nome Ivan com malícia na voz, agarrando Diana por um braço.

\- Vou falar claramente para ver se vocês entendem, em primeiro lugar vais tirar essas mãos de cima de mim! E em segundo lugar, desapareçam da minha vista, AGORA! – Ripostou a Sereia em tom ameaçador, mostrando todo o mau feitio que as ruas de Brooklyn lhe ofereceram.

Alguém de longa capa preta assistia atentamente a toda aquela cena deprimente do alto do sujo telhado do prédio de Clint, estava pronto para entrevir caso fosse necessário, estava pronto para cumprir a sua voluntária missão, estava pronto para fazer jus à sua antiga fama.

\- Vem com o Ivan! – Disse o russo com um sorriso maldoso a brincar-lhe no rosto pálido, dando uma lambidela no pescoço da morena, o que provocou uma grande onda de risos trocistas por todo o grupo.

\- Chega desta brincadeira! – Gritou a Vingadora em tom rancoroso, absorvendo toda a sua raiva e frustração.

No momento que se seguiu a morena lançou diversos membros do grupo de cara no alcatrão, bem ditos treinos com o Capitão América. Desferiu diversos murros noutro que se armou em engraçadinho e a tentou agarrar pelos cabelos. Espancou um outro com poderosíssimos pontapés, deixando-o quase inconsciente no chão, porém restava um. Ivan aproveitando-se da vertente número, apanhou Diana pelas costas agarrando-a com força.

\- Mana, eu matatu! Ivan não gostar de miúdas abelhudas! – Ameaçou em voz baixa e perigosa.

\- Podes tentar seu verme! – Murmurou a Sereia em tom sufocante, sentindo a traqueia fechar devido à extrema força exercida pelo russo.

A figura oculta nas sombras negras do seu passado iniciou uma descida vertiginosa pelas paredes do velho prédio, estava desejoso por colocar as suas mãos naqueles russos imundos. Contudo o barulho enferrujado da porta a abrir fê-lo recuar.

\- Ivan larga-a imediatamente! – Gritou uma voz zangada.

O Russo olhou em redor aterrorizado, mesmo a tempo de vislumbrar Clint parado sobre a umbreira da porta de entrada, o seu rosto estava retorcido pela raiva e pelo ódio, este correu até ao pequeno grupo, andava desejoso para encarar aquele triste desgraçado.

\- Porquê ela ser tua miúda mano? – Questionou Ivan com provocação na voz, apertando a morena contra si.

\- É mais ou menos isso! – Exclamou o Arqueiro, perdendo a paciência e dando um valente murro mesmo na nuca do seu inimigo, este perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu por terra. – Estás bem? – Perguntou, segurando Diana pelos ombros, olhando naqueles olhos repletos de raiva. – Tem calma, eu estou aqui. – Tranquilizou-a com carinho.

\- Estes tipos não eram adversários para mim. Não precisava da tua ajuda! – Reclamou Diana sentindo o seu orgulho ferir-se com muita gravidade.

\- Eu sei disso, mas tinha contas a ajustar com este filho da mãe! – Explicou Clint, escolhendo com atenção cada palavra para não despertar ainda mais a raiva da Sereia. – Voltas-te a meter com ela e eu alugo um quarto no hospital para ti, ouviste bem? – Afirmou, dando um valente pontapé em Ivan, fazendo-o tossir.

A morena sentiu o seu telemóvel vibrar no interior da sua bolça, o que só podia significar uma coisa, estava atrasada e muito atrasada mesmo. Sentou-se rapidamente em frente do seu brilhante volante e acelerou até perder da vista aquele bairro, Ivan, Clint e todos os outros Russos deitados no alcatrão. Enquanto fazia belos malabarismos entre os diversos sinais vermelhos que cruzavam a sua rota, escutava a música que dava na rádio, "Às vezes" dos D.A.M.A, só poderia ser de propósito, só podia ser partida do destino, aquela letra coloria com real franqueza toda a situação que vivia com o Gavião Arqueiro.

\- Adeus também para ti! – Pensou o Gavião tristemente, vendo a chamativa viatura negra sumir no meio cinzento do fumo nova-iorquino.

\- Da próxima eu matatu mano! – Gritou Ivan, fazendo sinal aos seus companheiros para que o seguissem até à sua carrinha.

\- Eu tenho sete vidas como os gatos, desculpa desiludir-te. – Provocou o Arqueiro, dando as costas, caminhando até à quietude do seu apartamento.

O resto do dia decorreu normalmente seguindo todo aquele panorama de aulas chatas e infindáveis, envolvidas pelos aborrecidos comentários de Peter, relembrando em cada segundo que lhe era permitido o tremendo atraso da Vingadora, o que a irritou bastante.

\- Tive problemas, já te expliquei. – Repetia ela em tom enfadado pela centésima vez naquele dia, enquanto saíam do estabelecimento de ensino rumo ao pequeno quiosque para lancharem.

\- Eu sei, mas gosto de implicar contigo, além de espancar vilões, esse é o meu passatempo favorito, revitaliza-me a mente e o espírito. – Brincou o Aranha, aceitando um donut de chocolate que o esforçado vendedor lhe estendia.

\- Olha lixa-te! – Defendeu-se Diana, bebendo um enorme trago do seu fresco iced-tea de manga.

\- Agora não me apetece, talvez mais logo depois do jantar. – Zumbou o herói sorrindo de satisfação. – Tu viste bem a cara do Johnny quando chegámos no teu carro? – Perguntou feliz, avistando Johnny e o seu bando ao longe.

\- Ficou verde! – Respondeu a Sereia, abrindo a porta do Audi.

\- Não me fales em verde, por favor. Porque é que as pessoas não dizem que ficou amarelo, azul ou vermelho? Porque é que tem de ser verde? – Desabafou o aranha, recordando todos os seus malditos e arrepiantes encontros com o vilão designado Duende Verde.

\- Não te esqueças dos Tpcs de Biologia! – Preveniu a Vingadora, enquanto deixava o seu amigo em casa.

\- Sim, não te esqueças, deixei o meu livro na tua mochila! Até amanhã! – Despediu-se Peter sorrindo de forma traquina, Diana acenou para a querida tia May que espreitava pela janela aberta.

Nessa noite, a adolescente dirigiu-se à mansão dos Vingadores para usufruir da belíssima companhia de Thor. Entrou na sala de forma descontraída sorrindo e acenando para todos os presentes, até que por fim avistou o Deus do trovão envolvido numa discussão acesa com Tony Stark.

\- Desculpa Thor, eu discordo da tua opinião! – Exclamava Stark em tom autoritário, esbracejando com fúria.

\- Eu não me interesso pelas tuas ideias retrógradas, não quero saber simplesmente. – Respondeu o louro enervado.

\- Podia ser bom para todos, tenho a certeza disso! – Ripostou Tony zangado, atirando-se com força no sofá.

\- Espera até a Diana saber dos teus pensamentos. – Avisou Thor em voz calculista, virando costas àquela conversa inútil.

\- Saber o quê? – Questionou a morena curiosa, apanhando os dois heróis de surpresa.

\- O Tony conta-te. – Disse o louro com azedume na voz, olhando o Homem de Ferro com desprezo.

\- Pois conto. – Defendeu-se Stark carrancudo. – Senta-te aqui, Diana querida, vamos falar.

\- Mas o que se passa afinal? – Perguntou a morena confusa, olhando Stark nos olhos.

\- Eu tive uma ideia que gostava de partilhar contigo. – Iniciou o Homem de Ferro em tom delicado. – Como sabes eu tenho uma parceria bastante rentável com a tua escola, toda aquela história dos alarmes Stark têm sido bastante bem vistos no mundo dos negócios, porém, gostava de aumentar a minha relação com a instituição de ensino, tornar o nosso vínculo mais apertado, acho que seria benéfico para as duas partes, o que achas? – Explicou, fitando a Vingadora com esperança e expectativa.

\- Em que sentido gostavas de intervir na minha escola? – Perguntou a Sereia interessada. – Se quiseres interferir numa vertente social acho ótimo. – Sugeriu.

\- É mais ou menos isso. – Afirmou Tony esfregando as mãos. – Eu gostaria de tornar a educação mais lógica, mais localizada, virada para um futuro repleto de mão-de-obra bem qualificada e disponível, atraída pela inovação tecnológica e científica, nunca deixando para segundo plano as questões ambientais e socioeconómicas. Tenho plena certeza de que existe inúmeras coisas que devem ser elaboradas para melhorar o ensino, mas estou disposto a abraçar esse desafio para bem das gerações atuais e futuras, o que achas disto? – Discursou, apelando a toda a sua capacidade irrepreensível de retórica.

\- Isso é tudo muito bonito, contudo ainda não compreendi o que pretendes fazer ao certo. – Disse Diana sem perceber onde Tony queria chegar com aquele discurso repleto de promessas ideológicas. – Queres intervir junto das famílias mais carenciadas, se assim for estou de acordo, não tenho nenhuma objeção. – Assumiu sorrindo.

\- Não é bem isso. – Confessou o milionário timidamente. – Não existe outra maneira de dizer isto, eu quero privatizar a tua escola. – Atirou sem rodeios.

\- Tu estás louco? – Gritou a Vingadora colérica, levantando-se num rompante. – Diz-me por favor que vais garantir bolças de estudo para aqueles que não tenham condições financeiras para continuarem os estudos, diz-me por favor. – Implorou, não querendo acreditar no que os seus ouvidos escutavam, ele não podia ser assim tão egoísta.

\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso, eles poderão mudar-se para outros estabelecimentos de ensino. – Sugeriu Stark, olhando a Sereia com surpresa.

\- Nem penses que eu vou nessa conversa de capitalismo absurdo, nem penses nisso Tony. – Preveniu Diana enfurecida, batendo com o pé no soalho de madeira. – Nunca pensei que alguém que eu tanto idolatro fosse capaz de uma atitude tão reles, tão arrogante, tão desumana. – Comentou com amargura.

\- Seria bom para todos, tenta compreender. – Afirmou o Homem de Ferro.

\- Seria bom para ti e para os filhos da mãe dos capitalistas como tu! – Gritou a Sereia com repulsa na voz. – Nem penses que te vou dar margem de manobra para realizares este plano sórdido, nem penses! – Ameaçou. Convicta dos seus valores morais.

\- Tu não queres ir por aí, não queres mesmo. – Avisou Stark alteando a voz.

\- Pensa no que estás a fazer, eu própria teria de deixar de estudar. – Tentou Diana inutilmente consciencializá-lo. – Vá lá Tony sê racional!

\- Claro que tu não terias de pagar nada. – Explicou o empresário, tentando alcançar a mão da morena.

\- Tu só podes estar louco, só podes! – Exclamou a Vingadora tremendo de cólera. – Pensas que o dinheiro compra tudo, mas estás completamente enganado, não compra a dignidade das pessoas. Estás habituado a conseguir tudo através dos cifrões, daqui não levas nada, desculpa. – Acusou, sem piedade na voz.

\- Vamos conversar, vamos tentar chegar a um patamar consensual, vá lá, não fiques aborrecida comigo, as minhas intenções são boas, acredita. – Pediu Stark.

\- São tão boas como a guerra entre a Palestina e Israel, não me faças rir! – Exclamou Diana indignada com aquela falaciosa afirmação. – Pensa bem na merda que vais fazer, mas pensa mesmo bem, porque se fores com isso para a frente eu não te darei tréguas, acredita. – Avisou sinceramente.

\- O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou a voz audível de Steve Rogers, entrando apressadamente na divisão, atraído pelos gritos. – Diana, Tony querem explicar alguma coisa? – Inquiriu.

\- Não tens nada a ver com isso. – Atirou Stark aborrecido.

\- O Tony quer privatizar a minha escola, entendes o que isto significa? – Respondeu a Vingadora, tremendo ligeiramente.

\- Isto é brincadeira, não é Tony? – Interrogou o Capitão América confuso, fitando Stark.

\- Por acaso não é! – Declarou Tony com arrogância.

\- É guerra que queres é guerra que vais ter! – Prometeu a Sereia friamente.

\- Tony pensa no que vais fazer, vais tirar a possibilidade de estudar a centenas de jovens, isso não está correto. – Proferiu Steve em tom amável.

\- Quando é que te formaste em gestão financeira? – Perguntou Stark cinicamente. – Deves pensar que és o verdadeiro dono dos valores morais, sabes que mais não és, e sabes bem disso! – Gritou.

\- Não te admito que coloques em causa os meus valores, não te admito. Deixa de pensar com a conta bancária e começa a pensar com a cabeça e com o coração. – Aconselhou Rogers em tom duro.

\- Chega Cap, por favor, eu resolvo isto. – Entreviu Diana, não queria arrastar mais ninguém para a sua luta pessoal, nunca foi pessoa de utilizar escudos. – Tony o aviso está feito, agora faz a tua escolha. Até amanhã. – Despediu-se sem mais palavras, caminhou até aos pisos superiores, instalando-se no seu quarto. Ela gostava realmente do Homem de Ferro, ele era um amigo fantástico, porém não iria tolerar tais avanços medíocres daquele capitalismo desmedido e sem fundamento.

Qual será a decisão de Stark? Estaremos nós à beira de mais um conflito interno que poderá alterar a coesão dos heróis mais poderosos da Terra? Estará Diana capacitada para começar uma guerra com o poderoso Tony Stark?


	23. Capitulo 23 - Foice e martelo

Na manhã seguinte, a Vingadora acordou muito cedo, o despertador marcava seis e meia, nem mais nem menos, levantou-se sem fazer barulho, pois não queria despertar os seus amigos, vestiu-se, calçou-se, arranjou o cabelo e fitou o brilhante espelho que estava pendurado no seu guarda-roupa, trajava uns calções curtos de cor preta, um top lilas folhado com um cordão a prendê-lo ao seu fino pescoço, calçava umas sandálias igualmente lilases, um rosto pálido sorria-lhe timidamente, revelando todas aquelas infindáveis horas em que o deus do sono se esquecera dela. Saiu do espaçoso quarto, fechando com delicadeza a porta, vagueou em silêncio através do largo corredor ladeado por portas fechadas. Ao passar pelo quarto do Capitão América escutou-o prenunciar algumas palavras atabalhoadas e indistintas enquanto dormia.

\- Parece que o Cap também não está a ter uma noite nada fácil! – Comentou de si para consigo, entrando sorrateiramente na vasta sala de estar.

Diana observou a divisão com atenção, fitou admirada o grande sofá onde alguém dormitava tranquilamente, ou assim aparentava.

\- Tony. – Pensou a morena, vislumbrando o Homem de Ferro imóvel no sofá trajando as roupas que utilizara no dia anterior. Caminhou apressada até um pequeno armário, retirando do seu interior um felpudo cobertor branco, caminhou de novo até ao adormecido Stark, cobrindo-o gentilmente com o cobertor. – Tu não mereces sabes, contudo eu não consigo deixar-te assim… - A Sereia passou suavemente um dedo pelo rosto do herói. – Assim gelado como estás.

\- Diana, és tu? – Perguntou um Tony muito ensonado, aninhando-se confortavelmente no cobertor. – Precisamos de falar.

\- Porque é que dormiste aqui? – Perguntou a morena em tom distante. – Não penses que me sensibilizas para a tua horrenda causa desta forma infantil, o que vem a seguir? Uma greve de fome?

\- Não é nada disso. – Respondeu Stark num tom sumido. – Eu fiquei a refletir sobre a nossa conversa e acabei por adormecer aqui. – Explicou.

\- Qual foi a conclusão que chegaste? – Questionou a Vingadora esperançada. Sabia que o Homem de Ferro era uma pessoa cujas ideias tinham o grosseiro peso do aço, as suas convicções eram mais fixas do que as estrelas que estão presas ao céu, tinha plena consciência de que Tony raramente voltava com a sua palavra atrás, porém talvez tivesse ocorrido algum milagre.

\- A nossa discussão fez-me abrir os olhos e mostrou-me o quanto eu estava a ser egoísta e presunçoso. Talvez eu tenha cometido tantos erros durante toda a minha vida porque nunca tive ninguém que me enfrentasse, que discordasse das minhas decisões, que colocasse em causa as minhas ideias, pensamentos ou atitudes. No entanto tu conseguiste trazer à tona o que existe de melhor no meu coração, conseguiste evitar que eu cometesse a maior barbaridade da minha existência, obrigado. – Afirmou o milionário sinceramente, Diana escutava cada palavra com a mais pura das atenções. – Eu não quero ser apenas mais um, eu somente desejo ser aquele que coloca o bem- estar da humanidade acima de tudo o resto. Por isso, decidi que em vez de privatizar a tua escola, irei disponibilizar fundos monetários para garantir que as famílias mais carenciadas possam ver os seus filhos tornarem-se os engenheiros, os polícias, os médicos, os professores, os cientistas de amanhã.

\- Não sei o que dizer. – Murmurou a Sereia surpreendida, sentando-se na borda do sofá.

\- Diz somente que me perdoas e que aprovas esta nova decisão. – Pediu Tony humildemente, segurando a mão fria da morena. – Só preciso de ouvir isso, mais nada.

\- Claro que te perdoo e é claro que acho essa ideia fenomenal. – Respondeu Diana sorrindo de alegria. – Obrigada Tony, eu não queria nada travar um conflito contigo, és demasiado importante para mim.

\- Tu também és muito importante para mim, minha querida, nunca duvides disso, nunca. – Proferiu o empresário. – Vais já para a escola? Não é demasiado cedo?

\- Sim ainda é muito cedo, mas aproveito e vou dar um passeio na praia. – Respondeu Diana, olhando pela janela.

\- Alguma vez andaste de barco? – Perguntou Tony interessado.

\- Não preciso. Prefiro sentir as correntes oceânicas percorrerem-me delicadamente o corpo. – Explicou a Sereia com ar sonhador, erguendo-se. – Até logo Tony! – Despediu-se divertida.

\- Certo. – Cismou Stark absorvido pela última frase da morena. – Até logo querida.

Diana caminhava distraidamente pelo areal deserto e silencioso, sentindo os profundos beijos da areia castanha nos seus pés descalços, absorvia com todos os seus esporos cada maravilhoso beijo honestamente oferecido pelo agradável cheiro da maresia madrugadora, um incrível cheiro de esperança, carinho, saudade e tranquilidade, viajava através das ondas que de forma sonhadora arrastavam os seus desejos para as profundezas mais azuis e distantes do vasto oceano dos reencontros, saltitava perdida entre as infinitas dunas douradas da fantasia e do fantástico. Caminhava e caminhava, embalada pela doce brisa do passado que se cruza tristemente com o presente desaguando num futuro ainda escondido pelas fofas nuvens de algodão que pairam no seu jovem coração. Ao longe, um piar agudo de uma gaivota fê-la flutuar através de diversas dimensões onde os braços da sua mãe se estendiam carinhosamente em direção a si, onde aqueles personagens Disney dançavam divertidas melodias surreais entre flores de ouro e prata. De súbito, um som agressivo de uma sirene arrancou-a ferozmente das entranhas ternurentas daquele mar azul, gracioso e observador.

\- Bom dia! Parece que hoje ocorreu algum milagre, não chegaste atrasada! – Saudou o Aranha divertido, enquanto a morena se sentava a seu lado na apinhada sala de convívio.

\- Bom dia Peter! Alguém já te disse que tens muita graça? – Questionou Diana sorrindo.

\- Claro que já, se eu não fosse super herói certamente seria comediante. – Respondeu Peter. – Já agora, não temos a primeira aula da manhã, a stora de Matemática está doente. – Anunciou sorrindo de satisfação.

\- Altamente! – Exclamou a Vingadora, acenando a uma amiga. – O que queres fazer então? – Perguntou.

\- Algo que não envolva pensar, mexer, perseguir vilões, escrever, ler… estou a brincar! – Apressou-se a completar, pois a Sereia olhava-o com reprovação. – Queres jogar matraquilhos ou algo do género? – Sugeriu.

\- Vamos a isso! – Assentiu Diana satisfeita.

Depois de longos e divertidos minutos a jogar matraquilhos, Diana e Peter cederam à forte e manipuladora tentação da fome, arrumaram as pequenas bolinhas e dirigiram-se de novo ao bar, contudo algo estava estranhamente silencioso, apesar de estar na altura do intervalo a instituição estava incrivelmente parada, imóvel, assustadora. Um arrepio percorreu o espírito dos dois amigos quando chegaram à porta de vidro que acesa à sala de convívio e se depararam com todos os seus colegas, professores e auxiliares de educação deitados imóveis no chão controlados por um pequeno grupo de homens armados que Diana reconheceu.

\- Ali estarem mais dois filhos do capitalismo. – Apontou um dos sequestradores. – Chão! Já! – Ordenou, bramindo de forma ameaçadora a sua potente arma.

\- O que fazemos? – Perguntou o Aranha, mal mexendo os lábios enquanto assentia à ordem que lhe fora solicitada.

\- Deixa-me pensar. – Pediu Diana no mesmo tom imperceptível.

Todos os presentes tremiam como varas verdes perante tal perigo, nunca antes algo semelhante ocorrera naquele estabelecimento. A Vingadora remexeu discretamente no seu bolso, procurando o minúsculo intercomunicador que Stark lhe oferecera para alguma emergência, estava na altura de o usar. Aproveitando o momento em que alguns professores tentavam negociar em vão com o gang ela aproximou o aparelho dos lábios.

\- Tony! Tony estás a ouvir-me? – Perguntou o mais perceptível possível.

\- Estou! Diana o que se passa? – Respondeu a voz alarmada do Homem de Ferro.

\- Sequestro na minha escola, precisamos de ajuda. – Informou rapidamente, não podia deixar escapar aquela oportunidade de ouro.

\- Existe mais algum herói por aí? – Perguntou Tony preocupado.

\- Sim, apenas mais um. – Disse Diana.

\- Trabalhem em conjunto, atrai os raptores para a porta dos fundos, depois tratamos do assunto, certifica-te que não colocas civis em perigo. – Pediu Stark em tom urgente.

\- Fica tranquilo. – Disse a morena, voltando a esconder o intercomunicador. – Cria alguma balbúrdia. – Pediu em voz sumida, dirigindo-se a Peter que a olhou confuso.

\- Ela acabou de me informar. – Afirmou o Homem de Ferro ao pequeno grupo de heróis constituído pelo Gavião Arqueiro, Capitão América, Vespa, Thor e Homem Formiga.

\- Quantos são? – Perguntou Rogers alarmado.

\- Não sei. – Respondeu Stark pensativo. – Vamos ver ao meu computador, tenho as câmaras de vigilância lá conectadas.

\- Mas ela está bem? – Perguntou Clint, seguindo Tony até á sala de reuniões.

\- Acho que sim. Aqui está, são sete. – Anunciou vendo detalhadamente a escola no seu computador.

\- Espera lá, eu conheço esses tipos, fazem parte do gang do Ivan um filho da puta que habita no meu bairro. – Esclareceu o Arqueiro revoltado.

\- Vou seguir a partir daqui todos os movimentos da Diana, dei-lhe informações precisas sobre o que pretendia que ela fizesse. Cap! Gavião Arqueiro, preparem-se para sair, esta missão é vossa! – Informou Tony em tom autoritário.

De novo na escola Peter cismava sobre o que a morena lhe pedira, não sabia como criar uma diversão perante sete homens armados, se estivesse com o seu fato e o seu equipamento seria bastante fácil, porém à frente de centenas de pessoas não se arriscaria a colocá-lo, não podia deitar por Terra a identidade que a tanto custo escondia.

\- Hey seus maníacos adoradores das foices e dos martelos, não acham que estão a ir longe de mais? – Perguntou o herói em voz alta, erguendo ligeiramente a cabeça do mosaico frio.

\- Vê lá se calas a boca seu verme imundo e desprezível, a hora da nossa glória chegou finalmente! – Gritou a Sereia em tom orgulhoso, dando um valente murro no estômago do Aranha. – Espero que tu sirvas de exemplo para aqueles que ousarem levantar um único dedo que seja em direção á sagrada bandeira Russa! – Exclamou.

\- O que termos nós aqui? – Perguntou o homem que certamente seria o líder, pois o seu rosto estava oculto por um capuz negro. – Seres russa miúda? – Perguntou interessado, aproximando-se cautelosamente de Diana.

\- De nascimento, sangue, alma e coração, senhor! – Respondeu a Vingadora prontamente, como se aquele falso facto não pudesse ser refutado por nenhuma evidência ou prova.

\- Ser muito interessante – Murmurou o russo. – Dar-me uma pista sobre a tua origem. – Pediu.

\- Sou bisneta do grande líder da União Soviética Nikita Khrushchev. – Respondeu a morena, fazendo jus ao seu talento nas aulas de História mundial.

\- Nikita Khrushchev ser grande homem, grande homem mesmo, ser um marco importante na luta contra estes capitalistas imundos e manipuladores. – Assentiu o homem, o plano de Diana estava a dar frutos, todos os outros russos acenaram com as cabeças num próspero sinal de respeito. – Querer juntar a nossa causa? – Questionou. – Qurer honrar o nome de nosso governante?

\- Nada me daria mais prazer e satisfação. – Assentiu a Sereia, erguendo-se do chão, fingindo um falso olhar de desprezo para todos os que a rodeavam. – Chegou a altura de vingarmos perante este capitalismo que devora de forma incessante os valores fundamentais da liberdade e do trabalho, chegou a altura de silenciarmos as vozes que anunciam todos os dias este decrépito país como sendo o mais desenvolvido do globo, chegou a altura de amordaçarmos a bandeira que humilhou a sagrada pátria, vamos mostrar ao mundo o poder da foice e do martelo, vamos imortalizar o nome de Estaline e Crucheve, vamos renegar qualquer assombração americana! – Gritou, batendo as palmas de forma teatral.

\- Tu saber falar miúda, saber mesmo! – Aplaudiram os membros do gang russo. – Seres uma de nós!

\- Obrigada. Finalmente posso despir esta arrepiante farsa que fui obrigada a mostrar, finalmente posso deixar o meu sangue russo ferver! – Agradeceu a Vingadora triunfante, quando é que se tornara tão boa actriz? - Vamos expurgar a terra destes vermes capitalistas. – Incentivou.

Durante vários dias, Diana vivera apavorada sem saber o verdadeiro sentido da sua vida, colocando em causa o seu lugar junto dos heróis mais poderosos da Terra, porém agora o seu coração dizia-lhe que por mais que fugisse dos seus medos, receios, inseguranças e temores jamais deixaria de ser uma Vingadora.

Conseguirá Diana pôr fim à ameaça russa?


	24. Capitulo 24 - Equipa improvável

Um enorme bando de miúdos maltrapilhos, mal tratados pela vida e traídos pelas suas escolhas corriam atarantados pelas ruelas sujas e viciantes do pobre bairro de Brooklyn, fugindo de um qualquer sistema de segurança que punha fim aos crimes de sobrevivência que cresciam em cada rebelde artéria delinquente, ou supostamente deveria ser assim.

\- É verdade Mark, o Sam disse-me que os tinha visto na entrada do bairro junto ao spot de grafiti que descobrimos a semana passada! Vêm armados até aos dentes! Estamos mesmo lixados meu! – Exclamava um rapaz corpulento, passando a tremenda velocidade por um homem de vestes negras que parecia alheio a toda aquela sinuosa confusão.

\- Certo, Julian avisa todos os que conseguires, abriguem-se em casa. – Aconselhou Mark em tom urgente. – E logo hoje que estava à espera de um grande carregamento, merda de bófia! – Reclamou, enquanto via Julian correr desalmadamente na direção oposta ao cordão policial. – Devia recolher à sua casa senhor, isto aqui vai aquecer provavelmente. – Avisou, vendo que o homem vestido de negro o observava de perto.

\- Ficas contente por confrontares a polícia? Achas justo explorares as fraquezas dos que te rodeiam com essas merdas de drogas alucinogénias? – Perguntou o estranho com rancor na voz, cruzando os braços.

\- Quem você julga que é? Por acaso sabe quem eu sou? – Questionou o traficante em tom desafiador, puxando por uma navalha.

\- Claro que sei, não passas de um rufiazinho que se diverte ao sabor da desgraça dos outros. E o que pensas fazer com esse brinquedo? – Respondeu o sujeito de forma interrogativa, fitando sem preocupação o objeto cortante.

\- Acho que ainda não percebeu quem manda aqui, amigo! – Exclamou Mark em voz baixa, avançando furtivamente até ao homem, este sorriu cinicamente, jamais se assustaria com uma navalhinha insignificante como aquela. Algumas pessoas que por ali passavam pararam para observar a confusão, adoravam peças teatrais sem dúvida. Parecia que os adolescentes de agora divertiam-se a subestimar aqueles que não conheciam, que tremendo erro, quando o seu oponente era quem era.

No momento seguinte, o estranho de roupas negras segurou a mão de Mark, onde se encontrava a navalha, rodou-a com perícia, fazendo com que a arma caísse indefesa no chão, depois atirou o jovem por terra, vincando-lhe um dos joelhos no peito que gradualmente ficava arfante.

\- Quem pensa que está… - Arquejou Mark surpreendido, nunca antes fora enfrentado daquela forma.

\- Nunca mais metas as vidas das pessoas que vivem aqui em risco, é um aviso, agora faz o que quiseres com ele, mas pensa que eu vou estar sempre aqui a morder-te os calcanhares. - Vociferou o homem em voz rancorosa, virando costas com desprezo, contudo baixou-se e apanhou a navalha da calçada acinzentada, seguindo depois o seu caminho, recordando diversas vezes em que tivera que colocar no seu lugar vários rufias, salvando desta forma a pele de um amigo querido.

\- Agente Brian, daqui comunica agente Sarah, emergência na escola secundária de Queens, pedimos reforços. – Escutou o homem num rádio de polícia enquanto passava perto de uma dupla de agentes.

\- Esta não é a escola onde anda aquela miúda? – Pensou o estranho, atentando os ouvidos.

\- Certo, agente Sarah vou enviar para aí uma patrulha de imediato. Agente Bernard ficará responsável por coordenar esta operação, chegou a altura de colocar em prática todas as páginas que o obrigaram a decorar lá na academia de polícia. – Afirmou Brian de forma autoritária, adorava entalar os caloiros. Caminhou até à viatura da polícia, fazendo sinal a diversos agentes que lhe seguiram o exemplo.

Bernard caminhou sozinho através das pérfidas ruelas de Brooklyn, seguido de perto pelo estranho de vestes negras, parou analiticamente num dos recantos mais escuros do pobre bairro, encarando cada detalhe sujo e discriminado. Como podem colocar alguém tão inexperiente nas mãos destes tipos? O que lhe vai na cabeça? Será mais importante e valiosa a aprovação e crédito dos superiores do que a sua própria vida? Pensava o sujeito atónito, enquanto encurralava o inexperiente Bernard.

– Afaste-se de mim! - Avisou Bernard em tom falsamente confiante, tremendo ligeiramente enquanto empunhava o seu revolver. – O que quer? – Perguntou, encostando-se à parede, fizera precisamente aquilo que o homem queria, obrigado.

\- Quero apenas fazer uma pergunta, apenas isso. – Respondeu o sujeito das vestes pretas. – O que se passa na escola de Queens? – Revelou.

\- Não posso falar sobre ocorrências. – Confessou o polícia assustado, sentindo a respiração do estranho na sua cara. – Deixe-me passar, tenho trabalho para fazer, não posso dar trela a curiosos.

\- Então fazemos assim, responde-me e eu deixo-o passar. – Negociou o estranho, apertando o braço do agente que gritou de dor.

\- O senhor está a tentar coagir um agente da autoridade, isso dá direito s prisão, é crime! – Defendeu-se Bernard, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, devia ter continuado a servir cafés.

\- E não assentir à minha pergunta dá uma visita bem demorada ao hospital, como é? Temos negócio ou não meu caro agente Bernard? – Ameaçou o caminhante das sombras, perdendo definitivamente a paciência.

\- Certo, certo! Eu conto. A escola foi sequestrada com algumas centenas de pessoas no seu interior, eu não sei mais nada, juro! – Desvendou o atarantado polícia, começando a chorar.

\- Isso basta-me. – Respondeu o estranho em tom preocupado. – Passe bem. – Disse, dando um valente murro na cara de Bernard que o deitou por terra inconsciente, os meios justificam os fins.

Perto das imediações da escola, estacionava uma potente viatura negra, do seu interior saíram dois homens. O Gavião Arqueiro exibia profissionalmente o seu brilhante arco empoleirado no seu braço direito, o seu rosto, coberto por uma máscara roxa, iluminava-se num lindo e traquina sorriso, andava ansioso por um pouco de ação. Ao seu lado esquerdo, estava o bravo Capitão América, segurando com firmeza o seu lendário e cobiçado escudo de Vibranium, o seu rosto estava sério, atento e ligeiramente ansioso. Inúmeros flashes de máquinas fotográficas almejaram-nos com extrema precisão, o recinto estava repleto de abutres famintos de informações.

\- Ela vai ter muita dificuldade em passar despercebida perante todo este enxame de jornalistas. – Comentou Clint preocupado.

\- Vamos arranjar uma estratégia para que ela não fique demasiado exposta, conto com a tua criatividade Clint. – Sugeriu Steve, olhando em redor. – Ao sinal do Tony tu entras em ação, eu fico cá fora, nunca se sabe o que pode vir a seguir. – Explicou, caminhando até ao ponto crítico, a entrada dos fundos.

\- Certo Cap! – Assentiu o Arqueiro entusiasmado, olhando com repulsa para alguns polícias que definiam o perímetro de segurança. – Estes tipos realmente não servem para nada! – Comentou maldisposto.

\- Clint! Nós só estamos aqui porque está um de nós envolvido na operação. Este é um trabalho que eles conseguiam resolver com alguma facilidade. – Reprovou Rogers, para grande irritação do mestre das setas.

\- Sim, sim! – Exclamou Clint sem dar grande importância à conversa do Capitão.

\- Desta vez chegaste a tempo Cap, já não faço aqui nada. – Pensou o homem encapuzado feliz, passando nas costas dos dois heróis, porém Steve reparou na sua presença e virou-se.

\- Não pode estar aqui. – Afirmou em tom autoritário, apontando para o cordão policial. – Parece que virou moda andar por aí com o rosto oculto. – Comentou no seu íntimo, vendo o estranho desaparecer por entre a multidão.

\- Que tipo estranho! – Constatou Clint atónito, como se fosse muito normal andar por aí de arco e flechas em riste.

\- Talvez seja isso que as pessoas pensam de nós, por andarmos com os nossos uniformes. – Sugeriu Steve, olhando para a porta dos fundos que possuía uma insignificante brecha aberta.

No interior da silenciosa instituição de ensino, Diana estava de pé junto dos russos raptores e agricultores de ideias anticapitalistas, olhando para todos os seus colegas e professores que se refugiavam horrivelmente no terror negro. O líder do gang pigarreou alto, retirando a sua mortífera e potente arma das suas vestes, apontando-a indiscriminadamente aos que o rodeavam.

\- Vamos fazer deste pequeno grupo um grande exemplo para a sociedade Americana, por quem ir eu começar? – Afirmou sadicamente, movendo a sua arma de forma ameaçadora, o grupo riu alto, um riso assustador dragado pelo prazer cruel de tirar a vida a alguém.

\- Não faça isso! – Gritou a Vingadora aterrorizada, fitando a sala em toda a sua plenitude. – Eles mortos não nos servirão de nada, vamos usá-los como moeda de troca. – Sugeriu rapidamente, vendo os olhares de desconfiança recaírem pesadamente sobre si.

\- Ser muito boa ideia, muito boa ideia mesmo. Vamos trocá-los como se trocar animais! – Aplaudiu o sádico líder russo.

\- Eu sempre desconfiei desse teu sorriso falsamente doce, sempre achei que escondias algo muito negro, e não estava enganado. O meu pai é um homem extremamente rico, ele poderá pagar rios, mares de dinheiro para me libertarem. – Afirmou Johny em tom pomposo, revelando todo o seu egoísmo, vaidade e presunção. Esta atitude atiçou, como o vento atiça o fogo, a fúria dos russos. Um dos raptores caminhou lentamente até ao jovem, apontando com firmeza a sua pistola à cabeça oca.

\- Espere! O pai dele é uma pessoa extremamente importante, pode satisfazer os nosso planos e desejos, pode ser um bom aliado, é um empresário famoso e bastante poderoso, possuidor de uma grande influência nos mais diversos ramos de atividade. – Explicou a morena em tom apreensivo, Johnny nunca iria mudar. – E tu, verme imundo vê se calas a boca, antes que eu te cale de vez. – Ripostou dando um valente pontapé na cara do jovem, fazendo-o espirrar sangue vermelho. – Andava ansiosa para fazer isto! – Pensou aliviada, conseguira desviar as atenções dos russos do arrogante rico.

\- O que fazer nós agora? – Perguntou em voz baixa o cabecilha da armada Russa.

\- Eu tenho um plano senhor, vamos falar ali numa sala, longe dos ouvidos desta escória poluidora de ideais. – Sugeriu a Sereia determinada, aquela era a deixa que tanto precisava.

\- Certo, certo! Ivan fica de vigia, não quero nem um barulhinho, nem gracinhas, nem tentativas de suborno. Se algo corre mal tu pagar, pagar mesmo! – Ameaçou o líder honestamente, as suas ordens eram leis que não podiam ser quebradas nem contestadas, Ivan acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sabia perfeitamente o preço do seu fracasso.

A morena conduziu os Soviéticos em silêncio absoluto até ao corredor dos fundos, parando perto de uma janela com o vidro partido, encostando-se estrategicamente à parede coberta de painéis informativos.

\- Então qual ser o plano mana? – Perguntou o chefe curioso, olhando Diana com pura admiração. – Ainda bem que nós encontrar tu, ainda bem!

\- O plano é o seguinte, lá fora estão diversos membros dos Vingadores, milhares de polícias, e vocês só sairão daqui para a prisão, que tal? – Respondeu a Sereia honestamente, pedindo a todos os céus para que os seus amigos estivessem prontos para entrar em ação. Uma leve brisa voou através dos capuzes negros e do cabelo achocolatado da adolescente. Todos se viraram mesmo a tempo de vislumbrar uma seta deslizar suavemente através da pequena brecha entre a porta e a parede, cravando-se de forma irrepreensível na parede oposta. Diana sorriu de alívio, os russos soltaram diversos urros de raiva e indignação, tentaram escapar estupidamente pela porta, porém o seu caminho fora barrado.

Será que o sucesso reluzirá no seio desta improvável e diferenciada equipa? Manter-se-á o Homem Aranha oculto nas sombras de Peter Parker?


	25. Capitulo 25 - Grito patriota

Tony Stark divagava entre os seus diversos ecrãs de segurança, remexendo as mãos de forma nervosa, normalmente era um homem calmo, tranquilo e extremamente contido no que diz respeito às suas emoções, porém algo alterara o seu sistema nervoso, tornando-o caprichoso e incontrolável, deixara cair os seus habituais pensamentos lógicos no profundo buraco da preocupação, olhava com azedume a sua décima chávena de café vazia. Thor caminhava em silêncio de um lado para o outro, não retirando os seus lindos olhos azuis das imagens que arrogantemente refletiam o panorama vivido na escola de Queens.

\- Gostava mesmo de saber quem é o outro herói que frequenta esta escola! – Exclamou Stark num sussurro audível, tamborilando com os dedos na superfície polida da sua organizada secretária.

\- Talvez a Diana te diga quando isto tudo terminar. – Sugeriu Thor maldisposto, não dando grande importância à conversa, como é que Tony se podia interessar pela identidade de um qualquer herói numa situação daquelas.

\- Duvido, ela é demasiado leal para desvendar tal segredo, ainda mais se eles forem amigos. – Respondeu o milionário distraidamente, fitando a entrada dos fundos.

No interior da sequestrada sala de convívio, Peter remexia-se discretamente no chão de mosaico claro. Levantando ligeiramente a cabeça, fitando com atenção o único russo que ficara responsável pela guarda e controlo dos docentes e alunos, seria uma brincadeira de crianças, já estava ganho, seria como comer um apetecível prato de canja! Pensou enquanto colocava o seu plano em prática.

\- Hey rapaz estar quieto! – Ordenou Ivan mal-humorado, detestava fazer trabalho de babysitter.

\- Estou aqui com um problemazinho! – Explicou o herói, agarrando-se á barriga.

\- Que problemazinho teres tu? – Perguntou o russo irritado.

\- Preciso de ir à casa de banho rapidamente. – Praguejou o Aranha, sorrindo internamente, esta desculpa resultava sempre.

\- Não poder deixar sair ninguém daqui. Fazer xixi nas cuecas se quiser. – Disse Ivan sem ligar aos protestos do herói.

\- Ok, então preparem-se para morrer afogados num rio muito poluído, assim de um tom amarelo e malcheiroso, a escolha é vossa! – Provocou o jovem.

\- Estar bem, estar bem, Ivan ir contigo. Não querer confusão, nem barulho, se não… - Ameaçou, baloiçando perigosamente a sua arma banhada de sangue e morte.

Os dois caminharam em profundo silêncio até á casa de banho mais próxima, Ivan olhava passo sim, passo não para trás controlando a multidão que continuava deitada no chão. Peter abriu de rompante a porta rabiscada com mensagens de amor, outras de ofensa e outras ainda, que de tal modo mal escritas que se tornavam impossível a sua leitura, entrou seguido de perto pelo russo que praguejou algo tão confuso como as letras desenhadas à pressa na porta.

\- Despachar! – Ordenou, batendo com a arma num dos lavatórios brancos, fazendo com que diversos estilhaços de louça cobrissem a superfície de azulejo.

\- Não te admires se receberes uma conta em casa por danos causados à propriedade escolar, é lixado mas funciona assim!

\- Ser muito engraçadinho. – Cuspiu Ivan sem paciência, seguindo Peter até um dos pequenos e sujos cubículos.

\- Olha, quero que saibas uma coisa, vou acusar-te de assédio, não gosto que me estejam a observar enquanto faço as minhas necessidades biológicas, e atentando que sou menor, talvez tenhas uma pena mais longa. – Brincou o herói sorrindo maldosamente perante a irritação gravada no pálido rosto do soviético, dando-lhe um valente murro na cara, fazendo com que este se desequilibrasse, porém a parede atrás de si amparou-lhe duramente a queda. Um enorme som metálico percorreu estridentemente a calmaria e o silêncio escolar no momento em que a arma caiu pesadamente no chão da casa de banho. – Um a zero, ganho eu! – Exclamou, atingindo o inimigo com um ataque combinado de pontapés, que atiraram Ivan pelo chão. Este segurou Peter pelos pulsos, tentando puxá-lo para baixo, porém este resistiu à fraca força do russo sem qualquer dificuldade. – Quem comanda a dança sou eu, e eu não quero ir para aí, nunca tiveste aulas de dança? Quem comanda é sempre o homem, meu. – Provocou, disparando várias teias de aranha que sufocaram Ivan, prendendo-lhe a traqueia, este caiu num pesado sono arrepiante. – Que menina! Dorme bem! Já não se fazem vilões como antigamente, bolas! – Barafustou, enquanto pegava na arma do russo, dirigindo-se rapidamente até á janela quebrando com força o vidro, vamos lá nós compreender a mente de uma aranha!

Peter correu até à sala de convívio, pedindo para que a missão de Diana estivesse a correr tão bem, ou melhor do que a sua. Estava pronto para uma grande encenação teatral que certamente esgotaria as bilheteiras, ao longo do tempo tornara-se um ator extremamente profissional, digno de um óscar!

\- Estamos salvos! Estamos salvos! Foi incrível deviam ter visto! Ele entrou pela janela e zás, o russo ficou ali com os pés para a cova! – Exclamava a plenos pulmões, vendo os seus colegas e professores erguerem-se do soalho frio com os rostos iluminados pelo doce prazer do alívio.

\- Mas de quem é que tu estás a falar Peter? – Perguntou admirada a diretora do estabelecimento de ensino, cruzando quase a correr a distância que a separava do adolescente.

\- O Homem Aranha! – Explicou Peter, sentando-se numa cadeira.

\- Talvez seja melhor ficarmos aqui, até novas ordens da polícia. Quem diria que a Diana tinha aquele mau génio todo, espero que pague pelo que nos fez! – Retaliou a professora Melina, tinha a seu cargo a disciplina de história, com rancor na voz.

\- Ela explicará tudo quando isto terminar. Não acredito que vocês pensaram que ela se uniu aos russos, não acredito, ela é nossa amiga, vê-se mesmo que não a conhecem! – Reclamou o herói indignado com aquela triste atitude.

\- Isso é trabalho da polícia, que eu saiba ainda não és nenhum inspector Parker. – Respondeu a diretora maldisposta.

\- Sim, só eles poderão apurar e averiguar sobre a real verdade deste caso. Mas quero que saibam que eu acredito na Diana, até provas encontradas ela fez todo este teatro para salvar todos nós. – Proferiu com honestidade o professor Charles de música, sempre simpatizara muito com a morena.

\- Obrigado professor, ela vai gostar de saber que alguém acredita nela. – Agradeceu o herói, vendo refletidas nos rostos de todos os presentes as tormentas pelas quais Diana seria obrigada a passar, mas ele estaria ali, sempre a seu lado, sempre.

Clint adentrava pelo corredor dos fundos, lançando o grupo de raptores no mais profundo alvoroço, estes moviam-se sem direção ou destino, chocando por vezes uns contra os outros, tal era a desorientação. Diana permanecia encostada à parede, nunca ficara tão feliz por ver o Arqueiro.

\- Ninguém me informou que iria haver um intercâmbio de estudantes, mas vocês não são demasiado velhos para alunos? – Zombou o Gavião alegremente, fazendo uma enorme rasteira no líder do gang que caiu de cara no chão. – Ah! Eu já sei, vocês queriam era ver umas miúdas giras, eu compreendo! – Disse, disparando umas quantas setas numa rabanada de mestria e exibicionismo.

\- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Diana incrédula com aquela atitude despreocupada que tanto a irritava.

\- Vim salvar a princesa, as reclamações são dirigidas ao senhor Tony Stark. – Explicou Clint, deitando um dos russos em cima do seu líder. – Não sei se estás a perceber, mas acho que era uma boa ideia dares uma ajudinha!

\- Certo, certo. Vamos a isto. Vieste sozinho? – Perguntou a morena surpreendida, enquanto desferia alguns mortais pontapés nos teimosos adversários.

\- Vim com o Cap. – Respondeu o Gavião confuso, levando um valente murro do líder que se ergueu num rompante de fúria e indignação. – Cuidado isso dói meu, depois mando-te a conta da clínica de estética! – Retaliou aborrecido, sentindo um fino fio de sangue brotar do seu lábio superior, sem hesitar disparou uma das suas potentes setas que assertou no nariz do imprudente russo, ele não sabia com quem se estava a meter!

\- Porque é que ele não entrou? – Perguntou a Vingadora esborrachando um dos soviéticos contra a parede com um dos seus joelhos.

\- Acho que ele nos quis deixar sozinhos! – Exclamou Clint ofegante, sendo derrubado por dois inimigos. – Bolas, tenham calma eu chego para os dois. – Disse, utilizando com mestria o seu arco, lançando mais duas setas que almejaram as partes baixas dos dois russos. – Espero que gostem!

\- Gavião pára com as graças, isto é uma missão, não é uma brincadeira! – Reprovou a Sereia em tom sério, sentindo os braços de dois oponentes rodearem-na com força.

\- Qual é a diferença entre as duas? – Perguntou o arqueiro, virando-se de costas para a Vingadora, pois um dos intrometidos rufias tentava escapulir-se pela porta, má escolha amigo!

\- Clint cuidado! – Gritou a Sereia alarmada. Os dois russos seguraram-na com força, erguendo-a rudemente do chão, jogando-a com crueldade contra o herói do arco. Esta numa tentativa desesperada de não embater com tremenda força no pavimento, fez uma perfeita espargata em pleno ar, aterrando sem receio nos fortes ombros do Gavião. – Desculpa, não tive escolha, o meu peso talvez causasse danos no soalho! – Brincou, corando violentamente.

\- Nunca pensei que esta missão fosse tão interessante, depois lembra-me de agradecer ao Tony. – Declarou Clint divertido com a situação.

\- Estúpido! – Retaliou a morena irritada, saltando por cima do herói, pousando delicadamente no chão à sua frente. – Vamos acabar com isto, de uma vez por todas! – Decidiu determinada, aquela luta infantil já durava tempo a mais.

\- Sim, tenho que terminar o meu jogo da Sueca! – Concordou o Arqueiro sorrindo.

O trabalho unido dos dois heróis deu frutos, terminaram com aquele pequeno conflito em menos de cinco minutos. Os seis russos arquejavam sangrando, deitados no chão, olhando os dois Vingadores com profunda repulsa, ódio e rancor. O líder da armada soviética ainda tentava a grande custo retirar a seta que Clint lhe enfiara na narina, grunhindo de ódio.

\- Conseguimos! – Festejou a Sereia aliviada, finalmente aquele pesadelo chegara ao fim, e as certezas voltavam a crescer no seu coração, derrotando com bravura as manipuladoras dúvidas.

\- Sim, conseguimos, já perdi as calorias que ganhei ao pequeno-almoço! – Brincou o Gavião sorridente, examinando um golpe que brilhava no fino braço da Sereia. – Talvez leve pontos, não sei. – Sugeriu. – Antes de iniciarem a vossa nova vida, gostaria de vos presenciar com um espetáculo digno dos grandes palcos de Hollywood! – Desvendou com mistério, Diana encarou-o de forma interrogativa. – Et voilá! – Exclamou energicamente, enquanto disparava uma única seta brilhante e muito polida, esta assertou num dos placares informativos, numa notícia de jornal onde o rosto doce e sorridente de Diana fazia manchete de primeira página, ilustrando um título muito garrafal. O que se seguiu após ao embate da seta com o papel foi memorável, artístico e impensável, os russos berraram de fúria no momento em que a bandeira dos Estados Unidos se materializava mesmo ali diante dos seus olhos famintos de sangue e tortura, nascida das profundezas da incrível seta.

\- Tu ires pagar, isto não ficar assim! – Gritaram diversos membros da turma russa.

\- Claro que não vai ficar assim, daqui vocês serão presenciados com uma estadia de luxo na prisão. – Explicou Clint orgulhoso da sua obra de arte. – Bem vamos chamar os polícias para levarem estes senhores ao seu hotel de cinco estrelas com visão panorâmica para as selas uns dos outros! – Proferiu, fazendo sinal à morena para que o seguisse.

\- Aquela fotografia era minha! – Ripostou a Vingadora indignada, dando um valente murro no estômago do herói.

\- Nem tinha reparado nisso. – Disse o Vingador maliciosamente. – Mantém-te nas minhas costas, isto está apinhado de jornalistas, eu e o Cap temos um plano, já te conto. – Explicou, fazendo sinal aos polícias para entrarem em ação. – Inúteis! – Murmurou enquanto a patrulha de intervenção rápida passava por eles.

A pouco e pouco a multidão abandonava a escola, respirando de alívio, alguns pais alvoraçados corriam ao encontro dos seus filhos, abraçando-os e beijando-os, para grande vergonha dos adolescentes. Peter tentava encontrar a sua melhor amiga no meio daquela tremenda confusão, não estava a ser nada fácil. Os famintos jornalistas tentavam caçar informações verídicas, como um leão tenta caçar uma gazela, persistindo perante os amedrontados nãos prenunciados pelos assustados alunos. Porém ainda havia uma pergunta que pairava na mente dos mais analíticos e curiosos.

\- Mas as informações que tínhamos é que eram sete sequestradores, contudo só capturamos seis deles, onde estará o outro? – Questionava-se um dos agentes presentes no local.

\- Talvez tenha aproveitado uma pequena brecha para fugir. – Sugeriu um outro polícia.

\- Não sejas estúpido Daniel, ele estava cercado. – Desaprovou o superior aborrecido pela incompetência dos seus subordinados.

Steve Rogers corria por entre os profissionais de segurança, cobrindo a adolescente com o seu potente escudo, salvaguardando-a dos olhares dos mais impertinentes e metediços.

\- Obrigado por entoarem o poderoso grito do patriotismo Americano, estão de parabéns vocês os dois! – Agradeceu o Capitão orgulhoso daquela missão, que o fizera recordar tantas outras que jaziam enceradas no seu distante passado.


	26. Capitulo 26 - Clint Barton

Os famintos jornalistas apinhavam-se como loucos, mirando como profissionais de guerra Steve Rogers, Diana e Clint, disparando furiosamente as suas potentes e viciadas máquinas fotográficas, captando o maior número de ângulos possível. A adolescente corava violentamente como se fosse submetida a um tratamento numa sauna fervilhante, nunca gostara muito de ser o centro das atenções, mas desta vez era necessário, visto que o seu bom nome estava em causa, só tinha que cumprir as instruções dadas pelo Capitão e tudo correria bem.

\- Nunca pensei apertar a mão de tal marco nacional, senhor! – Exclamou a morena em tom tímido, apertando calorosamente a mão de Steve que sorria.

\- O prazer é todo meu, nunca conheci, nos dias de hoje, uma adolescente que colocasse a sua própria vida em risco para salvaguardar a vida de centenas de pessoas, continua assim, o mundo tem uma grande escassez de pessoas íntegras como tu. – Felicitou Rogers honestamente, aquele discurso fora planeado, ensaiado, contudo ele sentira cada palavra que prenunciava bater no seu coração.

\- Obrigada senhor. – Agradeceu a Vingadora sorrindo.

\- Gostariam de dar uma palavrinha para o nosso jornal? – Perguntou uma jornalista muito bonita, usando um apertado vestido vermelho.

\- Já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer, desculpem. Penso igualmente que a nossa amiga Diana também já não tem declarações para prestar. – Respondeu o Capitão América, olhando a Sereia com ar interrogativo, esta assentiu com a cabeça, estava ansiosa por retornar à paz do seu lar.

\- Só umas perguntinhas! – Insistiu a repórter indignada, contudo Steve e a morena já caminhavam para bem longe da epidemia jornalística.

\- Se quiseres dou-te o meu número de telemóvel! – Ofereceu Clint sorrindo, todavia a jornalista voltou-lhe costas. – Espera lá, eu levei uma tampa em directo, Clint, tu és bom! – Exclamou, dirigindo-se ao pequeno refúgio onde Steve e Diana dialogavam em sussurros.

\- É melhor não irmos juntos até à mansão dos Vingadores, vemo-nos mais tarde. – Preveniu Rogers, perlongando o seu campo de visão, a fim de evitar intrusos.

\- Certo, até logo. – Despediu-se a Sereia, avistando Peter ao longe. – Peter! Peter! Ainda bem que te encontro. – Exclamou, correndo até ele.

\- Nem imaginas na alhada que estás metida, estão praticamente todos contra ti. – Avisou o herói em tom preocupado.

\- Já estava à espera disso, mas depois de verem as notícias mudarão automaticamente de ideias, acredita no que eu te digo. – Tranquilizou-o a morena, acenando ao professor de música que lhe sorria amavelmente. – Como é que te safaste do outro russo? – Perguntou, curiosa.

\- O Homem-Aranha deu uma mãozinha, ou melhor dizendo umas teiazinhas! – Exclamou Peter em voz baixa, sorrindo de satisfação. – Encontraram-no desmaiado na casa de banho dos rapazes, pobre coitado! – Explicou, os dois jovens riram á socapa.

\- Esta história toda amanhã fará as delícias da primeira página com certeza. – Sugeriu Diana, caminhando até ao seu carro.

\- Vamos ver quem consegue mais "elogios", tu ou o Homem-Aranha, que competição renhida! – Brincou o herói, entrando na viatura.

Nessa noite, a Vingadora dirigiu-se à enorme mansão dos Heróis mais Poderosos da Terra, queria comentar o sucedido com os seus companheiros de luta, queria-lhes dizer que finalmente sabia onde era o seu verdadeiro lugar. Entrou a passada larga através da cheia sala de estar, onde alguns heróis ocupavam os seus tempos livres. Clint sorria triunfante, enquanto atentamente observava um qualquer programa na T.V, na companhia de Scott Lang. Tony Stark, sentado numa poltrona, com a língua entre os lábios, lia uma chata revista de economia, puramente concentrado. Thor jogava divertido xadrez, tentando derrotar o inteligente Bruce Banner, que graça! Porém, Steve parecia não estar ocupado com nada, vendo a jovem, levantou-se do seu sofá e caminhou até ela.

\- Como estás? – Perguntou em voz baixa, saindo na companhia de Diana para o exterior fresco, sentando-se num banco.

\- Mais leve. – Respondeu a morena de forma enigmática, sentando-se junto do primeiro Vingador.

\- Isso quer dizer, o que eu estou a pensar? – Perguntou Steve curioso.

\- Sim, quer. – Desvendou a Sereia sem se alongar, há muito que as palavas deixaram de ser necessárias entre eles dois.

\- Fico feliz, mesmo muito feliz. – Confessou Rogers, observando uma pequena onda que se formava na piscina.

\- Cap, em relação áquilo que tu disseste sobre o patriotismo Americano, acho que interpretaste de forma errada as minhas reais intenções. – Afirmou a morena pensativa, tocando sem querer na mão de Steve.

\- Tens alguma coisa contra o senso de patriotismo que possuo? – Questionou o soldado confuso, não estava à espera daquela revelação.

\- Não, claro que não, respeito todas as ideologias, desde que respeitem igualmente as minhas. – Respondeu rapidamente, não queria parecer arrogante aos olhos daquele homem maravilhoso, que de uma forma ou de outra mudara radicalmente a sua vida e forma de pensar.

\- Tem calma, não te estou a acusar de nada. – Garantiu Rogers em tom amável, passando a mão pelos cabelos achocolatados.

\- Para mim a bandeira, o hino e as altas patentes governativas não estão acima do povo, que na minha franca opinião é a grande base da sociedade. – Explicou Diana sem rodeios, sabia que Steve, melhor do que ninguém a entenderia e jamais condenaria as suas índoles sociais.

\- Eu compreendo, acredita que compreendo, faziam falta pessoas como tu no tempo em que decorria a Segunda Grande Guerra, talvez não houvesse tantas vítimas. O que tu fizeste hoje foi um acto de coragem pouco alcançável pela maioria das pessoas, darias um bom soldado, tal como ele… - Steve interrompeu a frase, o seu rosto escurecera, banhado pela tristeza e pela insuportável dor de perder alguém querido.

\- Cap! Cap! Estás bem? – Inquiriu a Vingadora preocupada, pousando-lhe a mão sobre o ombro, onde o tempo amarava com um peso brutal.

\- Sim, claro. – Mentiu Steve mordendo ligeiramente o lábio, sabia que Diana conhecia a verdade, mas não era a melhor altura para falar sobre recordações passadas.

\- Se precisares de alguma coisa eu estou aqui Steve. – Afirmou Diana, sabia que ele era demasiado casmurro para desabafar, contudo o dia haveria de chegar.

\- Eu sei disso. – Confirmou Rogers, aceitando prontamente o abraço que a Vingadora docemente lhe estendia.

Perderam a noção dos minutos que ficaram ali abraçados, refugiados na imensidão distante dos seus corações, deixando os seus espíritos voarem para longe, onde o azul reina acima de qualquer outra cor, separando-se das suas pesadas e sofredoras lembranças, jogando-as num abismo dourado, transformando-as em alegria, amor, esperança e luz. Algumas lágrimas de açúcar e mel, brotaram daqueles olhos incrivelmente marinhos, purificando as suas almas traídas pelo tempo, pelo destino e pelas incorretas decisões. Tinham plena consciência que o tempo passava, ele nunca dá tréguas, não se queriam separar, pois possuíam a nítida sensação de que o universo se desmoronava, se se largassem.

\- Diana querida, não sabia que estavas cá! – Exclamou a voz cortante de Tony Stark, avançando furtivamente até aos dois heróis.

\- Tony! – Gritou a Vingadora assustada. – Vim dizer ao Cap que quero continuar nos Vingadores, não imagino a minha vida sem vocês. – Explicou, envergonhada por Tony a ter encontrado em tal situação, ele não compreenderia.

\- Que grande explicação! – Disse o milionário cinicamente, fitando Steve com cara de poucos amigos, no entanto este aguentou o olhar sem pestanejar. – Ainda bem que voltaste, tenho uma missão muito importante para ti. Amanhã, depois das aulas, quero que venhas até cá para arrumar alguns arquivos, há quinze anos para cá que ando com preguiça, porém os dossiês estão caóticos, preciso mesmo da tua ajuda. – Esclareceu, voltando costas e retornando a entrar na casa.

\- Fogo Tony! – Retaliou a Sereia mal-humorada.

\- Ele tem um feitio complicado, é melhor que não o contraries, deixa isso para mim. – Brincou Rogers, erguendo-se e seguindo as passadas do Homem de Ferro.

Nessa noite, Diana teve diversos e tenebrosos pesadelos, estava ansiosa com a chegada do dia seguinte, sabia que teria de enfrentar comentários maliciosos, discriminadores, venenosos e altamente injustos relacionados com os bem recentes acontecimentos, sabia que por mais inocente que estivesse tinha consciência que existiam pessoas que jamais deixariam cair em esquecimento a sua suposta e encenada traição, tinha que ser forte e positiva, só assim conseguiria vingar perante aquela sociedade incrivelmente preconceituosa e julgadora.

No dia seguinte, a Sereia tomou o pequeno-almoço na companhia de Clint e Janet, completamente em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer, pois de cada vez que dialogava com o Arqueiro as coisas não corriam muito bem, os pensamentos daquele último encontro ainda pesavam na mente da morena, só o tempo poderia ajudá-la a ultrapassar aquela embaraçante situação.

\- Até logo! – Despediu-se em voz sumida, segurando a sua mochila e dirigindo-se ao elevador, maldito gelo!

Peter junto do apinhado quiosque aguardava pensativo a chegada da sua amiga, com sorte esta não chegaria atrasada. Segurava na sua mão um jornal intitulado, "Clarim Diário", onde na primeira página brilhava uma enorme foto do Homem-Aranha, ilustrando um odioso título garrafal, tornara-se rotineiro

\- Bom dia Peter! – Saudou a Vingadora de forma inesperada, surpreendendo o seu melhor amigo que a olhou com uma expressão interrogativa.

\- Bom dia, olha para isto. – Disse o herói irritado, mostrando-lhe o jornal.

\- Mas que porcaria é esta? – Perguntou Diana indignada, pegando o jornal e começando a ler. – "Homem-Aranha aliado à bandeira Russa". – Leu o título. – "No dia de ontem, na escola secundária de Queens, ocorreu um sequestro nunca antes visto. Um grupo de russos fortemente armados atentaram contra a vida de centenas de alunos e professores, pondo em causa o infalível sistema de segurança das empresas Stark. Informações fornecidas por fontes credíveis assumem existirem provas sobre o envolvimento do perigoso e perturbado Homem-Aranha neste atentado de segurança pública. O nosso jornal tem o dever e o prazer de sensibilizar a população para os riscos que esta aberração aracnídea simboliza para a nossa civilizada sociedade. É este o herói que querem que proteja a nossa integridade física e psicológica? Depois de algumas horas de grande terror, caos e insegurança uma brigada de intervenção rápida tomou o controlo do caricato sucedido, acabando por deter os invasores, não existem vítimas a lamentar." – A Sereia terminou a leitura daquela odiosa notícia com a irritação demarcada no seu doce rosto, não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam, tinha que fazer alguma coisa para colocar fim àquelas calúnias sem fundamento. – Este jornal é uma farsa nojenta, não ligues Peter. – Proferiu com simpatia, sabia que o seu amigo, apesar de estar aparentemente tranquilo, fervia de indignação.

\- Eu simplesmente não ligo. – Desabafou o Aranha, fazendo sinal para que iniciassem o caminho até à escola.

\- Ele não pode continuar a tratar-te como um maníaco, não pode. – Retaliou a Vingadora, ignorando alguns comentários maldosos que alguns rapazes faziam a seu respeito a quando da sua passagem.

\- Não podemos fazer nada, eles estão protegidos pelo direito de liberdade de expressão. – Explicou o herói em voz baixa, pois a multidão estudantil tornara-se mais densa e não queria chamar a atenção de pessoas indesejadas para aquele delicado assunto.

\- Depois vemos isso. – Afirmou a morena em tom calculista, entrando na sala de literatura, virando costas a mais uma torrente de comentários injustos e falaciosos.

\- Olá Diana, como estás, eu e os meus pais vimos-te nas notícias, que máximo, tu apertaste a mão do Capitão América, meu Deus! – Exclamou Tatiana entusiasmada, segurando a morena pelo ombro. – Como foi? Conta-nos, vá lá! – Implorou, abanando a sua amiga. – Ele é assim tão giro como dizem? – Perguntou.

Mas que raio de pergunta era aquela? Pensou Diana incrédula, apesar de estar diariamente com Steve nunca reparara bem na sua aparência física, isso não importava, ele era ótimo, um bom homem, corajoso e simplesmente único.

\- Foi normal, mesmo normal. – Respondeu a Vingadora sem dar grande importância ao teor do diálogo. – Ele é muito simpático e justo, mas não te posso dizer mais nada porque também não sei. – Explicou.

\- Mas tu estiveste pertíssimo dele, vá lá responde à minha pergunta, eu sou fã dele, ou melhor eu sou completamente apaixonada por ele! Responde, não me faças isto! – Pedia a rapariga em voz estridente, enquanto Diana se encaminhava para o seu lugar.

\- Eu não sei mesmo. – Retorquiu mal-humorada, era só isto que lhe faltava, uma adolescente louca, apaixonada pelo Capitão América. Teria ela razões para tal comportamento? Seria Steve assim tão giro?

\- Meninos vamos a sossegar! – Gritou a professora Sophia em tom simpático, era uma mulher velhota, de porte atarracado e com um rosto incrivelmente doce, era impossível não gostar dela.

\- Graças a Deus que chegou! – Pensou a Sereia aliviada, retirando os seus materiais da mochila.

No fim da tarde, Diana e Peter saíam apressados da biblioteca local, precisaram de ir até lá para requisitarem uns livros sobre civilizações egípcias, iriam realizar esse trabalho juntos como já era hábito. Pelo caminho, passaram junto da sede do "Clarim Diário", o que despertou de certa forma a indignação adormecida dentro do coração justiceiro da Vingadora, esta parou junto da porta, retirou o jornal que mais cedo guardara na mochila, rasgou a primeira página, dobrou-a com cuidado e passou-a a Peter sem qualquer palavra.

\- O que vais fazer? – Questionou o Aranha apreensivo.

\- Já vais ver. - Respondeu Diana de forma misteriosa, retirando uma caneta do seu estojo. –

"Sim, é este o herói que queremos a proteger as nossas ruas!", escreveu a tinta permanente no vidro da porta, depois pegou de novo na folha dobrada e colocou-a no degrau.

\- Tu só podes ser louca! – Comentou o herói em voz sumida, começando a correr atrás da sua amiga.

\- Se loucura é sinónimo de justiça, então não me importo com isso! – Exclamou a Sereia ofegante. – Bem, agora tenho trabalho para fazer na mansão, maldito Tony! Hoje tenho que faltar à aula de dança! – Resmungou, avistando a pilha de documentos que tinha de organizar.

\- Boa sorte! – Desejou o jovem, temendo pela saúde mental da sua amiga.

A Sereia entrou vagarosamente na sala de arquivos indicada por Tony Stark, tapou a boca com a mão, a fim de evitar um enorme grito de surpresa, que confusão descomunal! Pegou numa quantidade gigantesca de dossiês, organizando-os por temas, seguindo a ordem alfabética, depois dividiu os gigantescos montes de papelada em pequenas pilhas para facilitar a sua leitura e posterior arquivação. Depois de algumas horas de árduo e aborrecido trabalho, já conseguira limpar a maior parte das prateleiras e mesas que cobriam a divisão, só faltava organizar as fichas de identificação de todos os heróis com quem Stark se cruzara, ou apenas tivera conhecimento que existiam.

\- Clinton Francis Barton! – Leu em voz alta, pegando um dos poucos documentos que estavam na sua frente. – Gavião Arqueiro, mestre na utilização de arcos e setas, sem qualquer tipo de poder sobre-humano, dotado de um eficaz estilo de luta corpo a corpo. – Analisou com atenção.

De súbito, largou pesadamente a pasta do arquivo dos heróis com força sobre a secretária e correu enfurecida até á sala de estar, todos a olharam confusos, não compreendendo aquela estranha atitude.

\- Clint, precisamos de falar! – Exclamou enraivecida, encarando aqueles olhos traquinas, não iria suportar mais uma traição.

\- O que é que eu fiz? – Perguntou o Gavião atónito.

\- Estás tramado, pá! – Zombou Scott deliciado, ele era muito amigo do Arqueiro mas adorava vê-lo encavado por uma miúda.

O mestre das setas seguiu a Sereia até à sala de arquivo, sentia o seu coração bater descompassadamente, sentiu o medo de a voltar a desiludir crescer em todas as veias do seu corpo. Diana entrou, segurando a porta para ceder a passagem ao louro, depois fechou-a com estrondo.

\- O que se passa? – Interrogou o Arqueiro confuso, encostando-se à secretária.

\- Quero saber o que é isto? – Perguntou a jovem, espetando na cara do Gavião o documento.

\- Isto é a minha ficha de identificação, todos nós temos uma! Olha, aqui está a do Thor, a da Mulher Hulk, a da Miss Marvel, a da Vespa… - Enumerou ainda mais confuso, remexendo na pasta.

\- Eu sei o que é, não sou burra, sabes? O que eu quero saber é porque é que nunca me contaste? – Gritou a morena colérica.

\- Mas tu sabes que eu sou um Vingador! – Ripostou Clint absorto com aquele demente comportamento.

\- Tu não gozes com aminha cara, Clint Barton! – Ameaçou a Sereia, tremendo ligeiramente. – Porque é que nunca me contaste que tinhas sido tu a levar-me naquele dia à presença do filho da mãe do Fury? – Explicou.

\- Eu pensei que soubesses, não dei grande importância a isso, desculpa. – Defendeu-se o Arqueiro.

\- Como é que eu poderia saber, nunca me disseste qual o teu apelido, naquele dia ele apenas te chamou de Barton, e caso não te lembres tinhas o rosto oculto! – Ripostou a Vingadora, arrancando a folha da mão estática do herói, pousando com força em cima do tampo da secretária.

\- Desculpa, eu não sabia que desconhecias esse pormenor, desculpa! – Exclamou Clint sinceramente, tentando abraçar a morena.

\- Não te atrevas a tocar-me! – Retaliou Diana, não iria cair na canção do bandido.

\- Vá lá, não fales assim comigo. Eu juro que não sabia, juro mesmo. – Prometeu o Gavião, quebrando a distância que Diana criara entre eles. – Tenho andado preocupado contigo desde ontem. Como estás? – Perguntou, pegando-lhe de forma imprudente na mão.

\- Estou ótima, aqueles russos não me assustam. – Garantiu a Vingadora um pouco mais calma, talvez ele estivesse mesmo a dizer a verdade.

\- Tu foste muito corajosa, sabes, a tua atitude só vem a comprovar o que eu tenho vindo a pensar. – Confessou Clint sorrindo docemente.

\- O que tens tu andado a pensar? – Perguntou a morena curiosa.

\- Que tu és muito especial. – Revelou o Gavião em voz baixa, acariciando-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Pois sou tão especial como a senhora que faz limpezas no teu prédio, como a menina da loja dos crepes, como a ruiva do café da esquina, como a loura da loja de perfumes…

\- Tu não te vais calar pois não? – Perguntou Clint deliciado, adorava cenas de ciúmes.

\- Eu tenho razão, tu dizes o mesmo a todas, lixa-te! – Ripostou a Vingadora energicamente.

\- Sim, é verdade, todavia não faço isto a todas. – Disse Clint, puxando Diana para os seus braços, depois sem aviso prévio encostou os lábios aos da adolescente.

Ficaram ali, com os lábios unidos pela fina linha da irritação, adoração e desejo, ela sabia que estava errada toda aquela entrega, contudo não conseguia resistir àquele encanto traquina, adorava aqueles lábios com sabor a menta fresca. O Arqueiro sentou-se sobre a mesa, segurando Diana pela cintura sentando-a a seu colo, esta encostou-se a ele, não o queria deixar fugir.

Alguém junto da porta, pigarreou alto, anunciando a sua chegada. Scott Lang observava a cena com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, o seu instinto nunca o enganava.

\- O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou em voz alta, fingindo não ter visto o que acontecera.

\- Nada, estou a ver esta revista de cosmética. – Explicou Diana atarantada, será que ele sabia?

\- E precisavas do Clint para ver essa revista? – Perguntou o Homem Formiga, reparando que o catálogo estava de pernas ao ar.

\- Claro que não, precisava que ele me esclarecesse aqui uma dúvida sobre a sua ficha de identificação. – Mentiu a morena corando violentamente.

\- Ah! Foi isso! – Exclamou Scott cinicamente.

\- Quando encontrares o perfume que te pedi, avisa. – Pediu Clint, numa tentativa de aligeirar o clima. – Mas tem atenção ao que escolhes, tem que ser um que exalte o meu charme natural!

\- Já encontrei, eles apresentam aqui um com uma óptima fragância a xixi de cão, é perfeito para ti, não achas! – Provocou a adolescente, Scott riu com prazer, contudo o Arqueiro não achou nenhuma piada, saiu da sala de rompante com cara de poucos amigos, murmurando algumas palavras que os dois heróis não compreenderam.

\- Tenta ser mais querida com ele. – Pediu o domador de formigas sorrindo.

\- Nunca! – Exclamou a Sereia duramente.

No fim da aborrecida tarefa cumprida, a Vingadora procurou Stark para o informar que já estava tudo organizado, depois dirigiu-se á sua casa, queria estar sozinha, queria pensar em todos aqueles acontecimentos, queria refletir sobre o seu estranho e impensável envolvimento com o Gavião, seria possível? Pensava enquanto comia uma fatia de bolo de iogurte, estava cheia de fome.


	27. Capitulo 27 - O sinal

Depois de tantos sucedidos inesperados, Diana nunca mais tivera tempo para descontrair, para aproveitar a sua adolescência, para mergulhar nas águas azuis que tanto amava. Naquele Domingo, o sol brilhava intensamente, queimando a vasta cortina de fumo e poluição que derretia dolorosamente a atmosfera e os pulmões de Nova Iorque, a morena encontrava-se deitada numa toalha lilás, à beira da incrível e fresca piscina da mansão dos Vingadores, trajava um bonito biquíni rosa com alguns adornos em branco que lhe assentava muito bem. Olhava docemente a água que tornava a superfície de azulejo azul muito lisa e suave, tateava com as pontas dos dedos a relva a seu lado, sentindo com satisfação aquele verde maravilhoso que lhe preenchia a mente de bons pensamentos. Sacudiu uma mancha de cabelo achocolatado e muito molhado que deslizara para o seu distraído rosto, avistando alguns heróis que conversavam ao longe animadamente. Tinha que aproveitar aquele momento, pois logo, logo o Capitão América viria para um novo e difícil treino.

\- Olá minha querida! – Saudou a voz alegre e deliciada de Tony Stark, avançando calmamente sobre o manto relvado, olhando discretamente as pernas da morena, não resistia a uma esbelta figura feminina.

\- Olá Tony! – Exclamou a vingadora ensonada, fitando o herói que se debruçava a seu lado. – Precisas de alguma coisa? – Perguntou, encarando aqueles inteligentes olhos azuis onde se refletia os raios solares.

\- Não, apenas queria ver uma cara bonita para variar. – Respondeu o milionário, acariciando o cabelo da Sereia. – Está um lindo dia, não é verdade? – Questionou, desviando o olhar para a parte superior da perna esquerda da jovem, que o olhou desconfiada, uma estranha e indistinta expressão apareceu no seu rosto.

\- Existe algum problema com as minhas pernas? – Interrogou Diana visivelmente irritada, sentando-se na toalha.

\- Claro que não, tenho que ir. – Disse Stark abismado, erguendo-se e partindo a grande velocidade.

\- O que é que lhe deu, aquele cérebro está todo lixado! – Exclamou a adolescente incrédula com aquela inesperada atitude sem fundamento aparente. – Falo com ele mais tarde. – Decidiu, voltando a se estender na toalha.

\- Não me parece. – Afirmou a voz de Steve Rogers em tom amável.

\- Cap! Já são horas do treino? Bolas o tempo passa a correr quando nos divertimos, caramba! – Exclamou Diana aborrecida, erguendo-se e colocando o seu fato que estava guardado numa bolsa a seu lado. – Vamos a isso, Cap.

\- Gosto dessa atitude, vamos lá soldado! – Incentivou o primeiro Vingador aplaudindo energicamente.

Entre murros, pontapés, corridas de vários quilómetros, inúmeras flexões, acrobáticas projecções e algumas palavras de encorajamento, o treino corria às mil maravilhas.

\- Vamos, soldado não quero desistências, vamos continua! – Exclamava Steve em voz audível, enquanto Diana lutava desesperadamente contra o saco de Boxe, desferindo-lhe diversos murros, aquilo já durava a mais ou menos quarenta minutos, e os seus dedos já sangravam abundantemente, manchando o seu traje de escarlate. – O que são algumas gotas de sangue comparadas com uma grande vitória, dá-lhe com força!

Depois de concluída aquela fase do treino, a morena teve permissão para descansar durante alguns merecidos minutos e beber um pouco de água. Steve olhava-a com uma expressão distante, provavelmente estaria a planear a próxima etapa do treino.

\- Bem, agora que já aquecemos, vamos trabalhar um pouco o combate corpo a corpo, o que achas? – Sugeriu Rogers, passando um pouco de desinfetante nas feridas de sua aluna.

\- Qual é a opção seguinte? – Perguntou a Vingadora num sussurro sufocante devido ao intenso ardor que sentia nos dedos.

\- Então, a outra opção é levares uma tareia dos vilões com quem te cruzares, qual delas achas mais atrativa? – Questionou o bravo Capitão sorrindo.

\- Ok, ok, pensando bem, não é todos os dias que podemos dar uma surra no grande Capitão América! – Brincou a Sereia, escondendo o nervosismo que sentia de cada vez que lutava contra o marco mais icónico dos Estados Unidos, era uma verdadeira honra.

\- Sem dúvida a condição física dela sofreu grandes e positivas alterações, a resistência aumentou gradualmente, a velocidade cresceu a olhos vistos, os ataques estão cada vez mais certeiros e eficazes, e a sua coragem e determinação de vingar perante barreiras é uma enorme ajuda, é com certeza a maior impulsionadora da sua magnífica progressão, estás no bom caminho miúda. – Pensava Rogers honestamente, nunca nenhum aluno o tivera surpreendido tanto, bem talvez apenas um, contudo esse não se podia considerar um discípulo mas sim um insubstituível e valioso companheiro de armas, com quem partilhara a vida, os valores morais, o sofrimento e a pátria americana. – Vamos lá ver como ela reage a isto. – Cismou, lançando o seu lendário escudo contra a determinada Sereia, nunca antes o tinha feito, porém andava ansioso por testar aquele golpe de mestre contra as infindáveis e desconhecidas habilidades da morena, o que mais se esconderia nas sombras de toda aquela coragem, determinação e força de vontade?

Diana observou apreensiva o voo brilhante do poderoso escudo, sabia que não possuía força suficiente para o deter, e mesmo que o conseguisse neutralizar partiria a mão no segundo seguinte, o que não lhe agradava nada, a distância diminuía drasticamente, já sentia o sabor do metal nos seus lábios, então uma ideia iluminou-lhe a mente assustada, talvez resultasse, só o saberia se tivesse a ousadia de tentar. Num atlético e inesperado salto, mergulhou sem pensar nas profundezas azuis da piscina, fugindo ao potente impacto do escudo protetor, alcançou com tranquilidade o chão liso, e sentou-se respirando fundo, não acreditava que conseguira, contudo conseguira mesmo, não havia equívoco possível. Steve olhava incrédulo para o seu leal escudo que jazia imóvel na relva, nunca antes tinha falhado, observou a silhueta difusa da morena, vagueando pelas profundezas longínquas e claras das águas azuis e deslizantes, como é que ela conseguia? Pensava impressionado, sentando-se na borda molhada e quase coberta pela noite, como o tempo corre quando nos divertimos!

\- Finalmente! – Exclamou Steve entusiasmado, depois de meia hora de espera analítica, vendo Diana emergir elegantemente à tona suave da água.

\- Esperaste por mim, desculpa, quando estou na água esqueço-me do resto do mundo, devias experimentar. – Explicou a Vingadora, sacudindo a cabeleira castanha, não reparando no ar impressionado que brilhava nos olhos azuis do Capitão. – O que se passa? – Perguntou confusa.

\- Tens noção de quanto tempo estiveste submersa? – Questionou Steve.

\- Perto de meia hora. Qual é o problema? Faço isto desde pequena. – Ripostou Diana em voz alta, não compreendendo toda aquela admiração repentina.

\- Desde pequena, dizes tu? Nunca achaste que era demasiado tempo para uma miúda sem qualquer capacidade ou talento especial? – Questionou Rogers.

\- Não existe nada de estranho comigo, deve haver milhares de pessoas que conseguem aguentar tempos recorde submersas, tenho a certeza disso. – Defendeu-se a morena irritada, perdendo a paciência, não estava para suportar mais acusações, então o Capitão América não era assim tão diferente do Nick Fury, pensava tristemente.

\- Estás a interpretar de forma errada as minhas palavras. Não entendes o que se passou aqui? Acabámos de presenciar mais um maravilhoso dote teu, e diga-se de passagem é mesmo fascinante. – Elogiou o super-soldado sinceramente.

\- Peço desculpa pela minha falta de educação e pela minha grande insolência. – Pediu Diana timidamente, cobrindo o doce rosto devido á vergonha que sentia, como é que pudera pensar que o Capitão América a estava a julgar, sabia perfeitamente que ele jamais cometeria tal injustiça.

\- Qualquer pessoa na tua situação reagiria da mesma forma evasiva, não tens que pedir desculpa. Já agora bela maneira de te esquivares ao meu escudo. – Aplaudiu o louro sorrindo delicadamente, gostava mesmo daquela miúda. – Queres tomar uma bebida? Já chega de treino por hoje. Um outro dia exploraremos esse novo talento com a ajuda do Tony se o pretenderes. – Sugeriu, a morena reparou que o seu rosto corara ligeiramente no seguimento do convite.

\- Sim, claro que aceito, mas vamos até lá fora, se não vires nenhum inconveniente nisso, claro. – Respondeu a Vingadora feliz, talvez tivesse a ir longe de mais com aquela proposta, todavia Steve desfez as suas dúvidas assentindo positivamente com a cabeça.

Juntos entraram na vasta sala apinhada, era sempre o mesmo caos antes do jantar, todos os olhares se cruzaram com a Sereia e com Rogers, olhares interrogativos que ambos ignoraram. Diana subiu até ao seu quarto a fim de colocar uma roupa seca, colocou um vestido rosa de renda muito rodado que a Madame Lisa lhe oferecera algum tempo antes de partir para o local onde os anjos flutuam, calçou umas sabrinas pretas e penteou o cabelo emaranhado, pegou na sua bolsa de linha preta e saiu do quarto quase a correr.

\- Onde vão? – Perguntou a voz arrogante de Clint, à medida que a porta do elevador se abria com um ruido estridente.

\- Não tens nada a ver com isso, mete-te na tua vidinha. – Respondeu a Sereia retribuindo a arrogância em grande escala, Rogers entrara no elevador, evitando escutar a conversa.

\- Tens alguma coisa com ele? – Inquiriu Barton categoricamente, sempre fora um homem frontal.

\- Mas tu estás bêbedo, ou algo do género? Só uma pessoa retardada e estúpida como tu é que seria capaz de pensar algo tão sórdido como isso, és ridículo! – Afirmou a morena irritada, correndo até Steve que a aguardava pensativo, deixando o Arqueiro nas suas costas praguejando algo que ela não queria perceber.

\- Achas que é boa ideia? – Questionou Steve indeciso, quando alcançaram o subterrâneo parque de estacionamento.

\- Claro que tenho, que mal tem dois amigos saírem para tomar um café? Eu cá não vejo mal nenhum nisso. – Respondeu a Vingadora sorrindo, olhando para o seu carro e simultaneamente para a potente mota do Capitão.

\- Vamos no teu carro, ou na minha mota? – Perguntou Rogers pouco seguro daquela "Aventura".

\- Acho que não é boa ideia irmos de mota. – Disse a morena, apontando para o seu vestido esvoaçante.

\- Então vamos lá! – Exclamou o super-soldado feliz, caminhando até à fascinante viatura negra, sorrindo internamente.

\- Bolas! Tenho que ter cuidado com a velocidade! – Comentou Diana, parando com uma ruidosa derrapagem a fim de evitar passar a um sinal vermelho.

\- Pois, tens mesmo. Eu não te salvo da polícia! – Preveniu Steve divertido olhando o conta-quilómetros. – Onde vamos nós afinal?

\- Vamos a uma pastelaria muito especial para mim, ia lá muitas vezes com a Madame Lisa quando era mais nova, tem umas fatias de bolo de chocolate deliciosas, tenho a certeza que vais adorar. – Respondeu a morena tristemente, aquelas recordações ainda lhe faziam sangrar o coração, era muito duro acreditar que a doce Elisabeth já não estava entre eles. – Há muito tempo que não vou a Brooklyn, vai ser bom voltar ao bairro que me viu crescer. – Constatou distraidamente.

\- A nossa casa é sempre a nossa casa, por pior e repulsiva que seja, nunca deixa de ser o nosso cantinho especial, a nossa zona de conforto absoluto, o nosso refúgio mais valioso. – Afirmou o Capitão América sabiamente, as saudades do seu passado, do seu tempo, da sua antiga casa, dos seus valiosos amigos ainda assombrava os seus pesadelos, os seus pensamentos como uma letal trovoada de bombas incandescentes, como se a Guerra outrora derrotada ainda fervilhasse no seu interior. – Não achas que devíamos jantar primeiro? Eu não tenho muita fome, contudo tu precisas de manter uma alimentação equilibrada. – Perguntou, observando a figura franzina da morena.

\- Eu também não tenho muita fome, prefiro petiscar apenas alguma coia. – Respondeu a Vingadora sorrindo, a sensação de ter alguém que se preocupava com ela era simplesmente maravilhosa, única e bem-vinda.

Finalmente a paisagem pobre, miserável, suja, viciante e envenenada de Brooklyn deslizara arrogantemente, injustamente, hipocritamente perante os seus olhos, alguns jovens correram amedrontados em diversas direções com a chegada daquela suspeita viatura de luxo, derramando sobre o alcatrão diversos saquinhos, certamente de droga.

\- O que achas que as pessoas pensam quando nos vêm juntos? Talvez condenem a minha ética. – Questionou o Primeiro Vingador curioso, enquanto Diana lhe indicava de forma efusiva a entrada iluminada da pastelaria.

\- Quero lá saber disso, não me interessa o que as pessoas pensam. Se alguém perguntar digo que tu és meu namorado e pronto, já estou a imaginar a cara de escândalo que irão certamente fazer. – Retorquiu a Vingadora sorrindo, entrando a passada determinada no estabelecimento de consumo.

\- Acho que é melhor não dizeres isso. – Discordou Rogers preocupado, sentando-se num solitário canto, olhando em volta, a pastelaria estava praticamente deserta, à excepção de dois jovens que conversavam distraidamente não reparando nos movimentos circundantes.

\- Olha, está ali o Peter! – Exclamou Diana, correndo até á mesa onde o seu amigo estava instalado, muito bem acompanhado. – Olá Peter, olá Mary, nunca esperei vê-los aqui, mas fico feliz! – Saudou, sorrindo de forma traquina.

\- Falamos amanhã na escola, acho que o teu amigo não merece ficar sozinha neste local tão condecorado. – Despediu-se o Aranha, percebendo o verdadeiro significado escondido por trás do sorriso da sua melhor amiga, conhecia bem de mais, ela não iria deixar escapar esta oportunidade. – Já agora quem é o teu amigo? – Perguntou, olhando com mais atenção para a imponente figura sentada ao canto da sala. – Meu Deus!

\- Até amanhã Peter, e já agora esse sorriso de parvo combina com o teu cabelo. – Brincou a Sereia sorridente, voltando a fazer companhia ao bravo soldado Americano. – Desculpa, ele é o meu melhor amigo, e amanhã vamos ter uma longa conversa! – Explicou, avistando a amável senhora Teresa, proprietária da pastelaria. – Olá Teresa, como está? – Saudou, levantando-se pela segunda vez da cadeira, beijando a senhora no rosto.

\- Diana! Como tu estás crescida, como tu estás bonita e sempre muito educada, há tanto tempo que não te via, estou tão feliz por não te teres esquecido de nós! – Exclamou Teresa visivelmente comovida, recordando todas aquelas vezes em que Diana, pela mão de Elisabeth, entravam alegremente na sua pastelaria para comerem uma grande fatia de bolo acabadinho de sair do forno.

\- Este é o Steve, um grande amigo meu! – Apresentou a morena despreocupada, vendo que os pequenos olhinhos cor de mel da doce vendedora recaíam sobre o Capitão.

\- Um amigo da Diana é meu amigo também! – Exclamou a senhora, dando um valente beijo na face de Steve que o deixou ligeiramente incomodado, contudo retribuiu educadamente o cumprimento. – Então são duas fatias de bolo de chocolate e dois batidos de morango? – Perguntou.

\- Para mim é perfeito, e para ti, Steve? – Respondeu a Sereia alegremente, olhando Rogers, este acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, era maravilhoso retornar às origens.

Os dois heróis comeram deliciados aquele manjar digno dos Deuses, Teresa tinha um talento nato para a confeção de iguarias doceiras, desfrutaram cada segundo daquele precioso momento de descontração, sorrindo a cada sinal, cada gesto, cada garfada, de cada vez que Diana ficava com a boca completamente coberta de chocolate, sujando o rosto de Steve pois dera-lhe um demorado beijo, este sorriu ainda mais.

\- Tu és tramada! – Elogiou Rogers, puxando os guardanapos que Diana divertida pousara longe do seu alcance.

\- Até me ofendes com essa calúnia Rogers! – Brincou a Vingadora, fingindo várias lágrimas. – Estás a gostar? – Perguntou apreensiva.

\- Claro que estou, tu és ótima companhia! – Respondeu Steve sinceramente, pousando o seu copo vazio no tampo da mesa.

\- Tu também és ótimo. – Proferiu a morena sorrindo, abraçando inesperadamente Steve com força, este não evitou os frágeis braços da adolescente, aquele abraço era puro, humilde, sincero, desprovido de segundas intenções, num mundo tão manipulado pela maldade e pela ganância aquele gesto era uma dadiva dos Deuses, uma arma mortal contra o ódio, uma melodia de apelo à felicidade, uma verdadeira onda de amor e lealdade que combate o desespero e a traição, não podia ser de forma alguma desperdiçado.

Nos minutos que se seguiram, Peter e Mary Jane abandonaram a solitária pastelaria, talvez para se refugiarem num local mais privado. Teresa já fazia as limpezas do pavimento, das mesas, dos vidros e da louça, estava pronta para encerrar o estabelecimento, quando para surpresa de todos a porta voltara-se a abrir. Na sua umbreira encontrava-se um homem baixo, corpulento, com cabelos pretos, no seu rosto estava patente uma expressão selvagem quase animalesca.

\- Boa noite senhor, estou para fechar, desculpe. – Informou a proprietária, olhando aquele porte com algum receio.

\- Só quero uma fresquinha, mais nada. – Pediu o recém-chegado num grunhido, avançando na direcção de Teresa que recuou apreensiva.

\- Certo. – Concordou a senhora, talvez fosse melhor assim.

\- Boa noite Logan! – Saudou Steve pouco à vontade, reparando que o olhar do estranho recaía sobre ele.

\- Boa noite Cap! Espera lá, eu conheço a tua amiga! – Disse Wolverine em tom baixo, fitando Diana com interesse. – Essa é a miúda que eu ajudei naquele dia. – Constatou.

\- Sim, é ela, mas por favor não faças alarido aqui. – Confirmou Rogers preocupado. – Diana este é o Wolverine um dos membros mais poderosos dos X-Men, eu salvou-te naquele dia em que, em que, bem tu sabes. – Explicou pouco á vontade, não queria ter tocado naquele delicado assunto, agora que a adolescente tentava corajosamente seguir com a sua vida em frente. Diana ergueu-se e caminhou até Logan.

\- Muito obrigado senhor Logan, se não fosse o senhor, eu hoje não estaria cá, devo-lhe a minha vida, nunca lhe tinha agradecido porque tentava ao máximo lutar contra as recordações daquele maldito dia, peço perdão por tardar. – Agradeceu a Vingadora, apertando a mão que Wolverine lhe estendia.

\- O senhor está no céu, não te salvei porque quis, salvei-te porque tinha coisas a ajustar com aquele desgraçado imbecil, só lamento que os Vingadores sejam tão ignorantes que te aceitaram de novo nas suas hostes, mas tu é que sabes o que fazes da tua vida, porém escuta uma coisa, vida há só uma, devemos segurá-la com força porque ela é mais frágil do que uma pequena folha. Adeus. – Despediu-se o X-Man em tom reprovador, deixando Steve e Diana imersos num silêncio constrangedor. – Ela é corajosa, lutadora e determinada, mas não passa de uma miúda, merece viver a vida em toda a sua plenitude. – Pensava, enquanto percorria rapidamente as ruas escuras e terrivelmente silenciosas, onde não existe oportunidade de ser brando ou tranquilo.

\- Ele é muito duro nas palavras, ações e ideias, contudo é muito justo, leal e extremamente dotado de capacidades que superam a própria condição de herói, acredita em mim. – Explicou Steve amavelmente, vendo a confusão amarar nos lindos olhos marinhos da Sereia.

Depois de ingerirem algumas calorias deliciosas, Steve pagou a despesa e saíram do estabelecimento muito animados, caminharam até ao carro prontos para seguir viagem.

\- Queres vir até minha casa, ontem o Tony emprestou-me um filme muito bom, baseado numa incrível história verídica, acho que podes gostar. – Convidou Steve divertido, a noite estava a ser maravilhosa não poderia terminar ali.

\- Eu gostaria muito, no entanto amanhã tenho aulas, desculpa, se quiseres fica para o próximo fim-de-semana. – Sugeriu Diana aborrecida, não com a proposta de Steve mas com o facto de no dia seguinte ser Segunda-feira.

\- As aulas estão em primeiro lugar, e nós temos muito tempo para ver o filme, não fiques triste. – Disse Rogers. – Eu moro aqui perto, vou dar uma corridinha até minha casa, não posso engordar sabes! – Explicou, imitando um profissional de moda numa sessão fotográfica. – Dorme bem, até amanhã! – Despediu-se, dando um profundo beijo na cara de Diana.

\- Até amanhã Steve, dorme bem. – Respondeu a Vingadora, entrando no Audi, partindo a tremenda velocidade.

A morena tinha consciência que já era bastante tarde, devia ir para casa dormir, se não aquela maldita doença designada por síndrome da preguiça no dia seguinte iria afetá-la de uma forma que requer internamento imediato no seu quarto, contudo sentia uma forte necessidade de ir até á praia, queria estar perto da sua querida mãe, e não conhecia maneira melhor do que aquela. Conduziu até ao areal castanho e frio, o mar estava calmo, sereno, no céu aveludado foram pintadas milhares de estrelas luminosas, a lua de prata sorria como nunca e as ondas cristalinas beijavam a praia com delicadeza, num misto de paixão e fantasia, no ar flutuavam milhares de brumas temporais, brancas como a espuma das vagas que transportavam a nostalgia e a infância nas suas polidas asas.

\- Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui! – Exclamou uma voz bem-disposta, misturando-se com a doce melodia da maresia noturna.

Perto da uma da manhã, Tony Stark estacionara o seu potente carro nas imediações pobres de uma qualquer rua poluída, pensara diversas horas sobre aquele estranho e intemporal assunto, debatendo-se com as hipóteses que possuía, por fim decidiu-se por vir, tinha de o fazer, não havia outra possível escolha. Subiu diversos patamares de escadas em silêncio, estagnou em frente de uma porta, ergueu a mão direita no intuito habitual de quem pretende bater à porta, contudo a sua mão manteve-se resiliente com aquele banal movimento, as dúvidas voltaram a assalta-lo cruelmente, batendo no seu coração de uma forma tão injusta como a passagem indubitável dos anos.

\- Deixa de ser estúpido, não és cobarde nenhum. Faz o que tens a fazer. – Recriminou-se em pensamento, tocando ao de leve na porta.

\- Quem é? – Questionou uma voz ensonada, vinda do interior da habitação.

\- É o Tony, abre, precisamos de falar. – Respondeu Stark mal-humorado.

\- O que se passa? Não tens relógios? – Perguntou o estranho, abrindo a porta.

\- Claro que tenho. – Retorquiu Tony enfadado, mostrando o valioso relógio de ouro que decorava o seu pulso.

\- O que queres afinal? – Insistiu o morador intrigado, fazendo sinal para que Tony se instalasse no seu velho sofá.

\- É mesmo ela, hoje desfiz todas as minhas incertezas. – Atirou o milionário sem rodeios, a sua voz assumira um tom frio, dramático e sofredor.

\- Acho que não é a melhor altura para dialogarmos sobre esse assunto. – Retorquiu o homem pouco à vontade com as insinuações tecidas pelo Homem de Ferro.

\- Por favor, não cometas os mesmos erros que assombram o teu passado, aceita esta nova oportunidade, esquece a máscara de prestígio, valentia e heroísmo, já chega destes joguinhos infantis, ela merece saber quem és, se não quiseres fazer por ti faz por ela. – Recriminou Stark tentando manter o tom casual.

\- Não é a melhor altura já disse. – Voltou a frisar o estranho, remexendo nervosamente na almofada pousada a seu lado.

\- Sabes que mais? Não passas de um cobarde, incapaz de aceitar a realidade como ela é, pára de tentar resolver os problemas dos outros, pára de fazer da tua profissão uma escapatória para perdoares o que fizeste, ela também tem problemas sabes? Vá lá, sê racional, a vida não perdoa duas vezes, aproveita esta oportunidade. – Desabafou o milionário ofegante, perdendo ligeiramente a paciência.

\- Não és ninguém para me julgares. – Defendeu-se o homem aborrecido. – Como descobriste?

\- Ela também tem aquele sinal em forma de meia-lua que a, que a, bem, que ela também tinha na perna. – Respondeu Tony tristemente. – A minha missão está cumprida, agora tu decides o que pretendes fazer, só tens dois caminhos possíveis, ou escondes-te atrás da grossa cortina da cobardia, ou vives feliz com ela como devia ter sido desde o início. – Penitenciou arrogantemente, levantando-se e saindo pela porta encostada, deixando aquelas cruéis palavras a ressoar na mente do seu amigo.

Será que a visita ao mar correrá como Diana deseja? Quem veio ao encontro da morena? Quem é este misterioso sujeito? O que esconde? Terá Tony Stark motivos para o acusar de cobardia?


	28. Capitulo 28 - Ajuda-me a mudar

A morena olhou em seu redor, reconhecia a milhares de quilómetros aquela voz traquina, vislumbrou confusa aqueles olhos azuis e sonhadores misturarem-se com o reflexo prateado da lua distante, como eram lindos e observadores, pensava enquanto os dois se olhavam saboreando o perfume fresco da maresia noturna.

\- O que queres? – Perguntou a Vingadora, fingindo falsa indiferença.

\- Quero falar contigo, achas que tenho direito a um minuto da tua atenção? – Respondeu Clint em voz baixa, debruçando-se sobre o vidro aberto.

\- Tens um minuto, nem mais nem menos. – Disse a Sereia friamente, gostava imenso dele, contudo não admitia a filho da mãe nenhum, que a usasse como uma pastilha elástica.

\- Posso sentar-me? – Inquiriu o Arqueiro, sacudindo alguns grãos de areia clara dos seus calções azuis-claros, a jovem assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça, este circundou a viatura e instalou-se confortavelmente, o seu rosto estava tenso e inseguro. – Tens a certeza que o Cap não vai aparecer aqui? – Perguntou em tom provocador, cuidado Clint o tempo está a passar!

\- E porque raios havia o Capitão América aparecer aqui? Se já disseste tudo podes ir embora. – Retaliou Diana irritada, não compreendia aquele estranho comportamento.

\- Desculpa, o que eu quero na realidade saber, é se tu e o Cap estão, estão, estão juntos? – Desvendou o Gavião corajosamente, aquele pensamento assombrava as suas noites, tinha que perguntar, tinha que saber se já desperdiçara todas as oportunidades.

\- Acho que não tens nada a ver com isso, mas se ficas mais feliz eu respondo, eu não tenho nada com o Steve, e mesmo se tivesse não era da tua conta, satisfeito? – Respondeu a Vingadora friamente, nunca gostara de dar justificações, muito menos a alguém que já a fizera sofrer tanto, Clint respirou fundo. – É só isso? – Insistiu no mesmo tom.

\- Não! – Retorquiu o mestre das setas rapidamente, tinha que pensar na melhor forma de abordar aquele delicado e desconhecido assunto, nunca antes tivera aquele tipo de conversa com nenhuma outra miúda. – Sei que não vais acreditar em mim, tens razão para isso, porém preciso de te confessar algo. – Afirmou num tom pouco próprio que fugia totalmente à sua habitual personalidade descontraída.

\- Confissões fazem-se na igreja! – Ripostou a Vingadora sinicamente, sabia que não o devia tratar assim, no entanto com o Clint nunca se sabe, era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

\- Vá lá, deixa-me falar até ao fim. – Pediu o louro, pouco seguro de cada palavra que prenunciava. - - Tenho sentido a tua falta, quando no outro dia te disse que eras muito especial eu não estava a mentir, não estava mesmo, hoje só te abordei daquela forma porque tive ciúmes da forma como tu e o Cap estão bem, estão perfeitos um para o outro, estão mais unidos do que nunca, eu não consegui lidar com essa aproximação toda, então percebi que te estava a perder, se isto acontecesse á uns meses atrás eu nem sequer daria por ti, porém algo mudou. Tenho consciência de que te fiz sofrer, de que fui um grandessíssimo filho da mãe, um cretino inqualificável, compreendo que tu não acredites numa única palavra que te digo…

\- Desculpa Clint, não gastes o teu fantástico latim, eu não acredito em ti, conheço-te demasiado bem para saber que tu não és homem de ficar com uma mulher apenas, até pode existir alguma verdade no que dizes, mas tu nunca mudarás. – Interrompeu Diana em voz triste, ela não queria ouvir o que se seguiria, sabia que o Arqueiro lhe alcançaria o coração, não o podia permitir.

\- Deixa-me terminar, eu desde que dormimos juntos em minha casa, bem nunca mais estive com outra miúda. – Confessou o Arqueiro, cada palava causava-lhe uma pesada dor no peito. – Não te conseguia tirar do meu pensamento, por várias vezes tentei, contudo achava sempre que te estava a trair…

\- E desde quando é que te preocupas comigo ou com o que eu sinto? O que é que mudou Clint Barton? Não me digas que estás apaixonado por mim, eu não acredito! – Ripostou a Vingadora, ainda possuía demasiadas feridas para sarar não pretendia adquirir mais nenhuma.

\- Diana, olha para mim, achas que te estou a mentir? – Perguntou o Gavião em tom de ultimato.

\- Acho. – Respondeu a Sereia, sentindo aquele ardente olhar perfurar-lhe o peito e penetrar o seu coração, malditos olhos azuis!

\- Ok, estás a obrigar-me a disparar o meu derradeiro recurso. Eu amo-te, eu amo-te, percebeste bem? Não negues, sei que sentes o mesmo! – Revelou Clint prenunciando cada sílaba de forma clara e inequívoca, respirando fundo, não acreditara que tivera coragem para proferir a expressão proibida. – Ajuda-me a mudar, eu sei que posso mudar, fica comigo. – Pediu, abraçando a morena com força, não a iria deixa-la mergulhar nas águas frias da perda e da saudade, precisava dela a seu lado e sabia que por mais que ele a tivesse magoado, tinha um lugar especial no seu coração.

\- Eu não posso Clint, não posso, isto é uma loucura, e logo acabará. Tu só precisas de atenção, estás a confundir amor com sexo, desculpa Clint mas eu não quero sofrer mais, agora vai. – Afirmou a adolescente em voz tranquila, sentindo os lábios do Arqueiro no canto da sua boca.

\- Estás enganada, eu sei bem o que sinto, nunca senti isto antes, nunca, ajuda-me a mudar, não te quero perder, recuso-me a perder-te. – Disse Clint teimosamente, beijando profundamente Diana nos lábios, sentindo o sabor da cereja invadir-lhe a alma.

\- Clint não! Não me faças isto. – Murmurou a morena em voz sumida, tentando afastar o Gavião, lutando contra os destemidos impulsos do seu coração.

\- Espero que este beijo tenha esclarecido as tuas dúvidas. – Afirmou o Gavião, abrindo a porta e precipitando-se para o exterior fresco.

\- Espera! – Exclamou a Vingadora segurando-o pelo braço.

\- Pensei que querias que fosse embora, o que mudou? – Questionou o louro, sorrindo internamente.

\- Preciso de te perguntar uma coisa: Queres mesmo ficar comigo? Achas que nós podemos resultar? Achas mesmo que consegues mudar? – Inquiriu a Vingadora com uma expressão séria a brincar-lhe nos lindos olhos cor de água.

\- Sim! – Exclamou o Arqueiro, não cabendo em si de tanta felicidade. – Isso quer dizer eu…

\- Sim, vamos tentar. – Completou a morena sorrindo, sentindo o seu coração bater ao sabor das ondas que levemente beijavam o areal.

\- Anda cá miúda! Nunca mais te vou deixar fugir. – Prometeu Clint orgulhoso, abraçando Diana com a força das marés azuis do seu espírito.

\- Eu irei certificar-me disso! – Brincou a Sereia sorrindo, beijando o Arqueiro nos lábios, nunca mais o queria largar

Os dois permaneceram ali, envoltos por aquele colorido paraíso nocturno, sentindo as suas vidas unirem-se pelas grossas algas do destino, observados de perto pela lua prateada, guiados pelo brilho incontestável dos astros celestiais, abençoados pelas azuis e cristalinas profundezas marinhas, enquanto duas figuras misteriosas se aproximavam discretamente do carro, deixando as suas passadas cravadas na areia castanha e fria, desfilando as suas indistintas sombras pela luz do luar.

\- Imaginas a cara do Cap se agora aparecesse aqui? – Comentou Clint com ar traquina.

\- Não sejas parvo, ele ia passar-se, sem dúvida! – Retorquiu Diana sorrindo, dando um leve estalo nas costas do arqueiro, tinha a certeza que por mais justo que Steve fosse jamais aceitaria aquela relação.

\- Que devaneio é este Clint Barton? – Gritou uma voz cortante vinda do lado direito da viatura, Clint olhou assustado. – Achei que tinhas ganho juízo, contudo já percebi que me enganei. – Vociferou a mesma voz.

\- Natacha! – Exclamou o domador de arcos apreensivo, a Viúva Negra não estava para brincadeiras, o seu olhar ardia como o fogo do seu cabelo.

\- O que se passa Clint? – Questionou a morena confusa, olhando Natacha pelo canto do olho.

\- Vai brincar com as tuas bonecas, não te metas nas conversas dos adultos miúda! – Retaliou a ruiva impaciente. – Então Clint, já acordaste ou precisas de uma ajudinha extra? – Perguntou, levantando um dos punhos.

\- Mas quem é que tu pensas que és? – Interrogou Diana em tom de desafio.

\- Eu trato disto. – Murmurou o Arqueiro confuso. – Natacha apesar de sermos amigos não posso permitir que fales assim com a, com a, com a Diana. – Afirmou pouco à vontade, ainda não estava pronto para assumir aquela relação, a morena sentiu aquela insegurança, algumas dúvidas voltaram cruelmente a persegui-la.

\- Então o nome da bonequinha é Diana, hã! – Zumbou Natacha divertida. – Quanto tempo vai durar esta brincadeira? – Perguntou.

\- Isto não é uma brincadeira, e não estou a gostar do tom. – Avisou Clint friamente.

\- Achas que podemos falar longe dos olhares curiosos das crianças? – Questionou a Viúva de forma provocadora.

\- Sim, dá. – Assentiu o louro, conhecia demasiado bem a russa para saber que nunca mais iria deixar Diana em paz, não podia permitir que ela sofresse com aquelas insinuações, não podia estragar tudo o que demorara tanto tempo para aceitar. – Depois falamos. – Despediu-se melancolicamente, não fora assim que imaginara o fim daquela noite.

Diana ficou estática, sentindo as lágrimas amararem pesadamente no seu rosto, substituindo o seu habitual sorriso de seda por uma máscara de ferro, absorvia cada gota daquele frio silencioso, rasgava com o olhar o brilho reluzente do luar, afogava na sua tristeza cada onda que batia nas dunas, destruía o oceano com os seus trémulos dedos, ela sabia que Clint jamais mudaria, porque se deixara enganar daquela maneira ridícula? Olhou em volta, vendo as sombras distantes do Gavião e da mulher ruiva desaparecerem ao longe presos pelas trevas, estavam bem um para o outro, pensou enquanto dava diversas pancadas de frustração no volante.

\- As lágrimas tornam-nos mais fracos e vulneráveis. Não as devias derramar dessa forma estúpida, reage, a vida continua a correr em teu redor, não vale a pena chorares ela não vai esperar por ti. O truque é estares sempre um passo à frente das suas ideias. – Disse sabiamente uma voz enigmática, vinda das profundezas da noite. Diana olhou assombrada, reconheceu aquele misterioso timbre de imediato, era o homem encapuzado com quem se cruzara nas imediações do orfanato.

\- Talvez tenha razão. – Concordou a Vingadora, limpando o sal amargo do seu rosto. – Obrigada, vai finalmente dizer-me quem é? – Perguntou.

\- Simplesmente alguém que também já derramou muitas lágrimas, mas que aprendeu com isso, Adeus. – Despediu-se o homem, mantendo-se imerso naquela grandiosa capa de mistério.

\- Adeus. – Despediu-se a morena, não era uma boa altura para tentar descobrir quem se esconde por detrás das trevas do passado, estava na altura de retornar a casa.

No apartamento do Arqueiro os ânimos estavam bastante exaltados, Clint dava inúmeros murros na mesa da cozinha, enquanto Natacha berrava a plenos pulmões tentando demovê-lo daquela absurda relação, na sua experiente opinião.

\- Ela é apenas uma miúda, tu já olhaste bem para ela, acaba com isto, conheço-te bem para saber que hoje estás com ela, amanhã estarás com outra, ela não merece que a faças sofrer, deixa-a viver a sua vida! – Exclamava aborrecida, enquanto Clint lhe assertava diversos olhares de fúria, não estava para ouvir tais barbaridades. – Ela só está encantada por ti porque tu és lindo e és um herói famoso, ela precisa de alguém da sua idade, entende isso!

\- Não quero saber do que tens para me dizer, não me interessa, vou ficar com ela, quer tu queiras quer não queiras, não me interessa o que os outros pensam, talvez já tenhas estragado tudo, agora sai da minha casa. – Disse o Arqueiro furibundo.

\- Então ela não confia em ti, e achas tu que essa brincadeira pode resultar, não me faças de parva nem insultes a minha inteligência. Estás por tua conta! – Proferiu Natacha arrogantemente saindo do apartamento e batendo com a porta nas suas costas.


	29. Capitulo 29 - Falcão

A manhã despontara atribulada na escola secundária de Queens, Diana, como já era hábito chegara atrasada à primeira aula, normalmente iria assistir na mesma, contudo naquele dia não estava para isso, não tinha paciência para mais uma aula chata de história, sabia que iriam realizar revisões da matéria para o próximo teste, porém nunca precisara desse tipo de aulas para conseguir adquirir excelentes resultados. Caminhou vagarosamente até ao bar, sentou-se num dos cantos mais distantes, abriu a sua mochila e retirou um caderno de apontamentos, onde escrevinhou diversas palavras, voltando a guardá-lo de seguida ao escutar o estridente som da campainha. Peter veio rapidamente ao seu encontro, estava preocupado, não era frequente a sua amiga faltar às aulas, algo não estava bem.

\- Então o que se passou? – Perguntou o jovem calmamente, sentando-se a seu lado.

\- Não dormi bem. – Respondeu a morena sem se alongar, sabia que Peter era um ótimo ouvinte, todavia ainda não estava pronta para falar sobre o sucedido da noite anterior. – Fico feliz por tu e a Mary estarem a dar-se bem. - Disse, numa tentativa desesperada de desviar o assunto.

\- Sim, estamos, ela é simplesmente única, gosto muito de estar com ela. – Afirmou Peter sorrindo á socapa.

\- Se continuas a elogiá-la dessa forma, fico com ciúmes! – Brincou a Vingadora divertida. – Vamos até lá fora? – Perguntou, a sala de convívio começava a encher-se e a sua cabeça latejava pesadamente.

\- Bora lá! – Assentiu o Aranha entusiasmado, erguendo-se e saindo pela porta aberta.

Já no pátio, a confusão era notória, um vasto grupo de rapazes e raparigas rodeavam um pequeno bando, alguns gritavam, outros aplaudiam, outros teciam comentários de reprovação, todavia mantinham-se imóveis assistindo a algo que Diana e Peter desconheciam.

\- O que se passa aqui? – Questionou a morena curiosa, dirigindo-se a Tatiana.

\- O Flash armou confusão outra vez, desta vez é muito grave. – Explicou a ruiva assustada, cedendo a passagem aos dois amigos.

\- Desta vez ele não escapa. – Murmurou Diana enraivecida, furando pelo meio da multidão estudantil.

\- Vê lá o que fazes, tem calma contigo! – Avisou Peter, imaginando quem teria sido desta vez a vítima do "grande" Flash.

Finalmente a multidão dissipara-se, revelando um brutal cenário de violência, no chão jazia inconsciente um miúdo gordinho, alguns golpes brilhavam na sua cara, um grosso fio de sangue brotava horrivelmente da sua testa, estava muito mal tratado.

\- Espero que tenhas aprendido a lição! – Cuspiu o detestável bully, pisando a mão do violentado.

\- Eu acho que tu é que precisas de aprender uma lição! – Disse Diana em voz cortante, aproximando-se com passada lenta de Flash que a olhou com desprezo.

\- E suponho que és tu que me vais ensinar! – Exclamou o jovem com escarnio na voz. – Este tipo já andava a pedi-las há muito tempo, olha desta vez teve azar, não é verdade Kong? – Perguntou, dirigindo-se a um macacão que lhe guardava as costas.

\- Peter, ele precisa de ser observado por um médico. - Comentou Diana alarmada, examinando com atenção os ferimentos. – Por favor alguém que chame a doutora Beatriz, rápido! – Ordenou em voz audível a alguns alunos que rodeavam o local. – E agora nós. Como te sentirias se alguém te tratasse da mesma forma? O que farias se alguém te tratasse como lixo, que na realidade és? Vamos responde, estou à espera! – Inquiriu, cruzando os braços.

\- Cuidado, estás a pisar o risco, não quero saber se és miúda. – Ameaçou Flash arrogantemente, avançando ao encontro de Diana. – Como vai ser, pedes desculpa ou serei obrigado a fazer-te pedir?

\- Claro que não peço, seu verme nojento, imundo e sem escrúpulos! – Gritou a Vingadora perdendo as estribeiras, detestava pessoas que impunham a sua vontade acima das vontades alheias.

\- Sua vadia! – Berrou o jovem irritado, agarrando-se à boca, onde brotava um enorme fio vermelho, a Sereia assertara-lhe com um potente soco.

\- Diana não! Vais arranjar problemas! – Preveniu Peter, segurando a morena pelos ombros a fim de evitar uma nova e furiosa investida.

\- Achas que eu já me esqueci da cena com os russos, podes ter armado todo aquele teatro com o Capitão América, podes ter convencido meio mundo das tuas boas intenções, contudo eu sei que não passas de uma farsa! – Grunhiu o rapaz completamente colérico, avançando de novo na direção da adolescente. – O que deste tu ao Capitão América para ele te apertar a mão? Talvez lhe tenhas feito alguma coisa em privado! – Sugeriu de forma ordinária, grande erro Flash!

No momento que se seguiu Diana precipitara-se furtivamente sobre o jovem, atirando-o com violência no pavimento empedrado, desferindo-lhe diversos murros e pontapés, ouvindo os gemidos de dor percorrerem o seu espírito, não era uma pessoa violenta mas aquele sujeito ultrapassara todos os limites, não iria admitir a ninguém que ultrajasse Steve na sua presença, ela estava disposta a dar a sua vida por ele se fosse necessário.

\- Quando falares de mim lava essa boca porca com lixivia, ouviste bem! – Avisou a Vingadora furibunda, torcendo o braço de Flash com mestria.

\- Sua vadia repulsiva e oferecida, vais pagar bem caro, vais mesmo! – Ameaçou o jovem, sentindo cada osso do seu corpo gritar de dor.

\- Não me voltas a ofender…

\- Diana chega, a diretora vem a caminho, estás tramada. – Preveniu o herói nervosamente, segurando-a junto a si. – Onde é que ela arranjou tanta força? – Pensou, enquanto o som dos saltos altos da diretora faziam a multidão dissipar numa correria desenfreada.

\- Merda! – Exclamou a Vingadora em voz sumida, estava metida em graves problemas.

\- Diana acompanha-me à sala da direção. – Ordenou a diretora em tom maldisposto.

\- Diretora, eu posso explicar. Não devia ter reagido desta maneira, sei bem disso, contudo o Flash também tem justificações para dar. – Defendeu-se a Sereia desesperada, sabia bem a sorte que a esperava.

\- É verdade diretora! – Exclamaram vários estudantes.

\- O Flash agrediu o Joe!

\- Veja como ele está maltratado!

\- Onde está a justiça desta escola?

\- Vá lá diretora seja sensata!

\- Vamos fazer uma manifestação!

\- Vamos a isso!

\- Bora trancar a escola com correntes!

\- Chega, se insistem neste motim, serão todos punidos com dias de suspensão! Agora à minha frente Diana! – Ordenou a diretora impassível, ignorando a enorme onda de apoio que se erguia numa única voz.

A Vingadora caminhou em silêncio através dos vastos corredores desertos, escutando os seus passos ecoarem no vazio da sua mente de uma forma arrepiante. Sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa, contudo as leis escolares condenavam-na drasticamente, não havia volta a dar.

\- Senta-te! – Imperou a horrenda diretora, indicando uma cadeira de madeira vazia. – Tens noção do que fizeste? – Inquiriu, puxando para junto de si uma folha branca e uma caneta na qual desenhou diversas palavras.

\- Sim, eu tenho consciência do que fiz, mas se quer assim tanto saber não estou arrependida, só lamento não lhe ter dado mais. – Disse Diana arrogantemente, estava farta de ser julgada. – Porque é que só vê o que eu fiz, só o fiz porque ele me deu motivos. – Perguntou indignada.

\- Quando os problemas não são connosco, nós não metemos o bedelho, existem autoridades competentes para lidar com este tipo de situação. – Censurou a docente irritada com as declarações da jovem.

\- Pois, são notórias as intervenções dessas autoridades nesta escola! – Exclamou a Sereia sinicamente. – Qual é o meu castigo afinal? Preciso de apanhar ar estou a sufocar com tanta hipocrisia e corrupção. – Perguntou no mesmo tom.

\- Estás a agravar a tua situação. – Avisou a diretora impaciente, sentindo o seu sangue ferver de raiva, em vinte anos ligada à educação nunca antes fora tratada com tanta ousadia. – Para começar estás destituída do teu cargo de presidente da Associação de estudantes, depois ficarás suspensa até eu achar necessário e por último quando voltares às aulas irás realizar uma vasta panóplia de tarefas comunitárias. – Listou, escrevinhando tudo o que prenunciava numa letrinha desordenada.

\- Realmente quando eu penso que as instituições de ensino não conseguem tocar mais no fundo, bem deixe lá. Só gostaria de saber quantos jantares é que o pai do Flash lhe pagou, ou quantos pares de sapatos, ou quantas transferências bancárias ocorreram?

\- Chega miúda insolente! – Berrou a docente, segurando Diana pelo braço. – Se continuas com este tipo de insinuações nunca mais estudas em escola nenhuma neste país, ouviste bem!

\- Espero que não tenha vindo demasiado tarde para esta reunião, senhora diretora! – Exclamou uma voz fria vinda da entrada da sala. – Então o que temos nós aqui? – Perguntou a mesma voz cortante.

\- Tony, o que fazes aqui? – Questionou a Sereia absorta com tal presença.

\- Desculpa Diana, esqueci-me de te informar que sou acionista maioritário desta escola, isso quer dizer que tenho uma palavra a dar sobre qualquer tipo de decisão que seja tomada, seja em que âmbito for. – Explicou Stark orgulhoso, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Diana. – Posso ler e analisar o relatório? – Perguntou docemente.

\- Aqui tem Stark. – Disse a diretora muito mais colérica do que estava anteriormente, passando a folha de rompante.

\- Tanta gentileza a sua! – Comentou o milionário sinicamente, observando o documento. – Pelo que vejo estas medidas são ultrajantes, não estamos a condenar um criminoso de guerra, ela é somente uma miúda, acho que o seu senso de justiça está demasiado apurado, temos que contornar esse facto. – Constatou mantendo o profissionalismo acima de tudo o resto.

\- Deixe-se de análises infundadas, qual é o seu veredito afinal? – Questionou a profissional de educação sem paciência.

\- Não concordo com a suspensão, tudo o resto está adequado, esta reunião está terminada, vamos Diana. – Disse Tony de forma autoritária, fazendo sinal para que a jovem o seguisse. – Até uma próxima caríssima diretora. – Despediu-se, estendendo uma mão que a docente ignorou.

Tony Stark e a Vingadora caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores escolares, Diana fitava o chão com cara de poucos amigos, o milionário olhava simplesmente em redor. Peter observava-os de longe, sabia que não era a altura oportuna para abordar a sua amiga, conhecia-a bem de mais para se manter longe dos estilhaços cortantes da discussão, ela detestava ser injustiçada quando simplesmente fora justa, mas o que se pode fazer quando a sociedade é corrompida, manipulada e comprada pela riqueza e pelo luxo, a justiça jamais importa.

\- Até logo Tony. – Disse a Sereia em voz sumida, dirigindo-se ao seu carro.

\- Nem penses nisso, tu vens comigo. – Protestou o homem de ferro, segurando-a pelo braço.

\- Larga-me! Eu tenho o meu carro não preciso de ir contigo. – Ripostou a morena aborrecida, detestava que a agarrassem quando se sentia humilhada pela comprada justiça do sistema.

\- Eu sei que tens um carro, contudo hoje vens comigo, mais tarde mandarei alguém buscá-lo. – Insistiu Tony com uma paciência de ferro que lhe era pouco usual. – Entra! – Ordenou, abrindo a porta do seu automóvel.

\- Se me vais dar algum raspanete esquece, não tenho paciência para te aturar. – Afirmou Diana arrogantemente, entrando na sala dos Vingadores, seguida de bem perto por Stark.

\- Vamos até á sala de reuniões, quero apenas que percebas o erro que cometeste. – Explicou no mesmo tom frio, abrindo a porta da vasta sala.

\- Ah! Deixa ver se percebi, agora ser justa e defender os mais fracos é um grande erro digno de punição, poupa-me à tua hipocrisia! – Exclamou a Sereia sarcasticamente, atirando-se com força num sofá junto da janela.

\- Não me fales nesse tom, só te quero ajudar. – Retaliou Tony indignado, puxando uma cadeira para junto da adolescente. – Eu só não aprovo o teu comportamento porque usaste os meios errados para defender o teu amigo, existem outras formas de demostrares a tua justiça, a tua bondade e a tua amizade, entendes o que te digo? – Perguntou em voz doce.

\- Tens noção há quanto tempo duram estes ataques? Estou farta que me julguem, fiz o que na altura achei correto, não acho que ser justa seja um crime, logo não me interessa dos teus sermões. – Afirmou Diana categoricamente, batendo ao de leve com o pé no chão, que feitio complicado, boa sorte Tony! – Ele além de ter agredido um inocente, também insinuou coisas ordinárias sobre o Cap e isso, desculpa, mas eu não tolero, não deixo passar em branco nem perdoo. – Explicou zangada.

\- Ah! Então foi isso, mas sabes o Steve já é muito crescidinho para se defender sozinho. – Constatou Stark mal-humorado.

\- Anthony! Olha para mim! Quando foi a última vez que defendeste um amigo? Quando foi a última vez que sentiste o sangue a ferver por ultrajarem um amigo? Quando foi a última vez que te estiveste a lixar para as leis para proteger um amigo? Tu melhor do que ninguém devias saber o valor da amizade. – Censurou a Vingadora furiosa, erguendo-se de rompante do sofá. – Uma pessoa que não se preocupa com os seus amigos não tem moral nenhuma para me condenar.

\- Estás a ser injusta comigo, se eu não fosse teu amigo não te teria ido ajudar. – Proferiu Stark furibundo, odiava quando as pessoas não compreendiam as suas reais intenções.

\- Pensei que só tinhas ido à minha escola para uma reunião. – Comentou Diana, voltando a sentar-se.

\- Mais uma vez estás enganada, eu recebi uma chamada do teu amigo Peter, a explicar que estavas metida em sarilhos, nem pensei duas vezes fui de imediato para lá, ainda achas que não me preocupo com os meus amigos? Ser amigo de alguém não significa que lhe devemos dar sempre palmadinhas nas costas, se esperas isso da minha amizade então acho que esta conversa chegou ao fim. – Declarou o milionário em tom definitivo, erguendo-se e começando a percorrer lentamente a sala. – Só lamento que estejas a desperdiçar um futuro provavelmente brilhante. – Comentou em voz baixa.

\- Se para ter um futuro brilhante tenho que ignorar as necessidades e fraquezas dos que me rodeiam, então não me interessa esse tal futuro, obrigada. – Retorquiu a Sereia absorvida pelos seus incontestáveis valores morais.

\- O que se passa aqui, Diana não devias estar na escola? – Perguntou a voz inigualável de Steve Rogers entrando na sala alarmado.

\- As aulas da Diana hoje terminaram mais cedo, ela teve a brilhante ideia de espancar um dos alunos. – Disse Stark com azedume, encarando o Capitão com fúria.

\- Isto é verdade? - Interrogou Rogers admirado. – Isto que o Tony está a dizer é verdade?

\- Mais ou menos, eu só o agredi porque ele agrediu primeiro um miúdo, e segundo consta já não era a primeira vez. – Esclareceu a morena em voz fria. – Cap vá lá, o que eu fiz não está errado!

\- Achas que foste justa? Tens a tua consciência tranquila? Estás feliz por teres defendido um amigo? – Perguntou Steve calmamente, encarando aqueles olhos marinhos repletos de justiça e amabilidade.

\- Sim! – Respondeu a Vingadora, com a gratidão a toldar-lhe a voz.

\- Se assim é, então está tudo bem. Contudo devo-te prevenir, para todas as nossas ações existem consequências inerentes, deves ter a coragem de as enfrentar. – Proferiu Rogers pensativo. – Como são parecidos é incrível, é como se estivesse de novo com ele. – Cismou tristemente.

\- Então é isso que lhe tens para dizer? – Questionou Stark amargamente, saindo da sala de rompante.

\- Talvez seja melhor falares com ele mais tarde. – Sugeriu Steve docemente, sentando-se na cadeira anteriormente ocupada pelo milionário. – Apesar de eu e o Tony termos ideologias diferentes e de tu te identificares mais comigo, não significa que os conselhos dele estejam errados, muito pelo contrário, deves levá-los em grande consideração. – Preveniu, era demasiado amigo do Homem de Ferro para o pintar de mau da fita. - Preciso de falar contigo, a partir de amanhã já não serei eu a liderar os teus treinos. – Disse em tom ausente.

\- Porquê? – Perguntou a Sereia confusa, não imaginava os seus treinos sem o Capitão América.

\- Tenho alguns trabalhos para realizar para a S.H.I.E.L.D. algo que tenho de ser mesmo eu a fazer, desculpa. – Explicou Rogers melancolicamente, fitando a tristeza que floria nas ondas azuis da morena. – Tenho que desvendar e analisar alguns documentos sobre a Segunda Guerra mundial. – Incluiu.

\- Certo, eu compreendo. – Afirmou a Vingadora, o que mais lhe ia acontecer naquele dia. – Então treinarei com quem?

\- Com um grande amigo meu, Sam Wilson mais conhecido como Falcão, tenho a certeza de que se vão dar muito bem. – Respondeu Steve, coçando o queixo. – Promete-me que irás dar o teu melhor.

\- Prometo. – Concordou a morena sorrindo, não o iria desiludir, não iria desiludir o homem que sempre lutara por ela.

\- Acho que estás com cara de quem precisa de comer um chocolate! – Exclamou Rogers sorrindo, dando-lhe uma ternurenta carícia no rosto.

O Capitão e a Sereia saíram juntos da sala, vaguearam pela quase deserta sala de estar até um pequeno armário, na opinião de Diana o mais fantástico armário que existia na mansão, retiraram dois grandes chocolates da Nestlé e desfrutaram deliciados aquela iguaria do olimpo.

\- Hey Diana, ouvi dizer que deste uma surra em alguém, quem foi o desgraçado? – Perguntou a voz divertida de Clint que fazia a sua entrada na vasta divisão, espalhando água à sua passagem, certamente estivera na piscina.

\- A ti, se não me sais do caminho! – Respondeu a Vingadora cruelmente, a aparição do Arqueiro trouxera á tona todas as recordações da noite anterior.

Nos dias que se seguiram, a morena refugiou-se na sua solitária casa, saindo apenas para a escola que se tornara um autêntico inferno na terra, somente visitava a mansão dos Heróis mais poderosos da terra quando era mesmo necessário, sabia que tinha que falar com Tony e com Clint, contudo ainda não chegara a oportuna altura, devia garantir que os seus pensamentos estavam claros, nítidos e suficientemente racionais para não cometer erros fulcrais que lhe podiam custar o fim das duas de quatro relações mais importantes da sua vida.

Num desses dias, Diana terminara a sua aula de dança um pouco mais cedo, aproveitando esse facto dirigiu-se ao centro comercial para se distrair com umas comprinhas, bela terapia! Deambulou durante cerca de uma hora pelas infindáveis lojas de roupa e bijutaria, comprou entre outras coisas: uns calções brancos de linha, um top azul água, um vestido cinza adornado com um elegante laço rosa e uns brincos prateados em forma de concha. Quando fazia o caminho de retorno a casa apercebeu-se de uma tremenda confusão numa das principais e mais movimentadas avenidas de Nova York, pessoas corriam amedrontadas em diversas e desordenadas direções, os gritos de pânico, caos e receio enchiam a atmosfera, inúmeros carros de polícia desfilavam rapidamente pelo alcatrão, muitos pais corriam desesperados até aos estabelecimentos de ensino. Diana estacionou de forma abrupta o seu Audi, saindo para a confusa e atribulada avenida, enfrentando toda aquela extrema e desconhecida confusão.

\- O que se passa aqui afinal? – Pensou atónita, enquanto se misturava com a multidão, tentando alcançar a fonte do problema.

Uma feroz e conhecida ameaça paira novamente sobre a cidade de Nova York, conseguirá Diana deter o cenário de destruição que a fúria verde arrasta a seu lado? Debater-se-á de novo com o subjetivo conceito da justiça?


	30. Capitulo 30 - Fúria verde

Diana embrenhou-se na multidão apavorada, caminhando com imensa dificuldade, tropeçando aqui e ali, levando diversos empurrões, cotoveladas e apertões. Depois desta imensa onda de fúria fugidia e atribulada, alcançou um espaço praticamente limpo de população, olhou em seu redor, o cenário era arrebatador, assustador e impensável, uma enorme e furiosa mancha verde deslizava agressivamente em todas as direções, desferindo violentos murros que deitavam vários andares de prédios por terra, distribuía potentes pontapés em tudo o que cruzava o seu caminho de terror e destruição, lançava cruelmente diversas pessoas pelos ares, o som das balas enchiam o ar catastrófico, contudo a criatura desviava-as apenas com um leve sopro, a polícia tentava agredi-lo, neutralizá-lo e feri-lo, não compreendendo que por mais agressivos que fossem a violência da criatura aumentava em grande escala. A devastação e o caos andavam de mãos dadas, subindo e descendo dos céus, caminhando de forma insolente pelas avenidas arrastando a seus pés aquela onda de fúria, ódio e falta de compreensão. Várias correntes vermelhas de puro-sangue quente inundavam os passeios, chapinhando como lama num pântano.

\- Meu DEUS é O Hulk! O que faço agora? – Pensou Diana assustada, nunca antes se deparara com uma situação tão crítica, tão urgente, tão descontrolada. Correu até ao seu carro, passando por várias pessoas que arquejavam feridas no chão, outras ainda afogavam-se em dolorosas possas de sangue vermelho, e outras ainda, jaziam mortas, inanimadas, sem vida. Sabia que provavelmente sozinha não conseguiria domar o monstro que assombra a vida do sábio Bruce Banner, tinha consciência que não teria forças nem recursos para o neutralizar, contudo possuía plena noção de que se os Vingadores fossem informados do sucedido não reagiriam da melhor forma, o Hulk não estaria em bons lençóis. Mais uma vez o conceito da justiça barrou o seu caminho de uma forma brutal, cruel e aterradora, qual seria a melhor e mais segura decisão: salvar o Bruce da fúria e da captura mais que certa por parte dos Heróis mais poderosos da Terra? Ou contactá-los e informá-los dos acontecimentos, providenciando desta forma o salvamento de milhares de pessoas?

\- Eu consigo! – Decidiu a Vingadora insegura, entrando no seu carro e colocando rapidamente o seu fato, estavam todos demasiado ocupados em fugir para repararem no que ela fazia. – Vamos a isto, pior do que está não vai ficar certamente. Onde está o Homem Aranha quando é preciso? – Pensou, tentando mentalizar-se que o que fazia estava certo.

Voltou a correr para o local de crise, a ameaça era constante, imprevisível e mortal. Vários estilhaços de vidros e tijolo voavam dos céus embalados pelos horrendos grunhidos do suposto monstro verde. Tinha que ser rápida, inteligente e eficaz pois alguns jornalistas já circundavam o local, logo, logo os Vingadores ficariam a par das últimas ocorrências.

\- Não o posso paralisar com a minha voz, pois se o fizer paraliso todos aqui presentes, e pensando bem nem sei se os meus poderes resultam contra as especificidades do seu modificado organismo, tenho que o enfrentar à distância, apenas me aproximo em momentos estratégicos. – Pensava a morena, enquanto colocava dois meninos em segurança, evitando que estes fossem esmagados por um enorme bloco de cimento. – Saiam do caminho, eu trato disto! – Ordenou em voz audível aos polícias que desesperadamente tentavam algemar Hulk.

\- Aqui corres perigo, vai-te embora miúda, não é altura de brincares aos heróis! – Ripostou um dos agentes irritado, empurrando a Vingadora contra uma destruída parede.

\- Eu não sou uma miúda, sou uma Vingadora! – Gritou a Sereia indignada, dando um valente pontapé voador no maldito polícia. – A partir de agora eu assumo o controlo da situação, ordene aos seus homens que se retirem, agora!

\- Certo, certo! – Concordou o agente amedrontado. – Quem precisa da polícia quando tem uma mulher por perto? – Pensou, à medida que gesticulava na direção da sua desordenada patrulha.

Quando o cenário já estava limpo de agentes da autoridade, populares e outros seres, Diana avançou cautelosamente na direcção de Hulk que se divertia a saltar de telhado em telhado, atirando pelos ares diversas e pesadas telhas, estava furioso.

\- Hey grandalhão! – Chamou a morena em voz alta tentando captar a atenção da fúria verde. Conseguira, de imediato aqueles olhos raiados e sedentos de sangue voltaram agressivamente para si. – Vamos brincar para outro lugar, anda! – Exclamou, dando um valente pontapé na criatura.

\- Hulk esmaga! – Berrou o transfigurado Bruce Banner, avançando furtivamente atrás da frágil Vingadora.

\- Tenho a certeza que não queres fazer isso em frente de crianças, normalmente esses filmes são para maiores de dezoito! – Exclamou Diana, mascarando o seu tremendo receio com diversão, apanhara aquele jeito com o Homem Aranha. – Vamos fazer uma corrida? Já sei que vais ganhar, mas mesmo assim quero tentar. – Brincou, correndo em círculos, contudo o monstro não estava a achar graça a todas aquelas acrobacias, pegou um enorme sinal de trânsito atirando contra a adolescente que se desviou por uma unha negra. – Bolas tu levas a competição muito asserio! – Exclamou. - Tenho que o tirar daqui, se continua a destruir tudo o que lhe aparece à frente a este ritmo alucinante daqui a pouco não resta nada. – Analisou com preocupação, ao mesmo tempo que evitava uma nova investida. – Hey amigo, vamos dar um mergulhinho?

Diana correu a tremenda velocidade, sentindo uma forte pontada aguda no peito, tinha consciência que se abrandasse ele lhe colocaria aquelas mãos descomunais em cima, e aí estaria tudo perdido. Galgou diversas avenidas quase desertas, o alarme correra rápido pela cidade, dirigindo-se ao cais marítimo, aí a destruição seria certamente menor e não existiriam muitas vítimas a lamentar, era a sua única saída, tinha que continuar a correr.

Finalmente, o porto marítimo almejou corajosamente os seus lacrimejantes olhos azuis, perdera as forças, os seus joelhos embateram dolorosamente contra a paisagem empedrada, estava tudo perdido, iria falhar novamente. Hulk precipitou-se violentamente no seu encalce, atirando-a fortemente contra um barco que pairava nas águas, Diana gritou de dor quando sentiu o seu braço direito ser esmagado no impacto. Tentou corajosamente erguer-se, o seu corpo tremia de dor e frustração, como podia desiludir daquela forma vergonhosa o Capitão América?

\- Hulk esmaga! – Grunhiu a besta verde enraivecido, puxando Diana para o ar, jogando-a pesadamente no terreno de pedra, um fio injusto de sangue brotou amargamente do seu rosto.

A Vingadora perdera temporariamente os sentidos, estava exausta, sangrava abundantemente, os seus frágeis ossos berravam agonizantes de dor devido aos sucessivos e violentos choques. A criatura começou a afastar-se dela, saltitando na direção da cidade, já não lhe interessava destruir a morena.

\- Vá lá, soldado acorda! Vamos o treino ainda não terminou! – Falou a voz de Steve Rogers no dorido inconsciente da Vingadora.

\- Cap, eu não consigo! – Murmurou a Sereia numa voz sumida.

\- Tens um futuro brilhante à tua frente! – Exclamou a voz arrogante de Tony Stark.

\- Tony, eu…

\- Vamos formar uma dupla para dar uma sova nos vilões! – Incentivou a voz divertida do Aranha.

\- Homem Aranha desculpa. – Pediu a morena tristemente.

\- É o que faz aceitarem miúdas nos Vingadores! – Censurou a voz trocista de Wolverine.

\- Eu não sou apenas uma miúda sou uma Vingadora! – Gritou a Sereia, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade. – Hey Hulk, onde pensas que vais, isto ainda não terminou! – Chamou determinada, atirando-lhe uma pedra.

O monstro alterou drasticamente a sua rota a quando do embate da pedra, deslocou-se a uma velocidade tremenda, segurando Diana, que se erguia com extrema dificuldade, pelas costelas, apertando como um veneno mortal que consome a vida lentamente.

\- Senhor Bruce, o senhor não é um monstro, o senhor consegue resistir a esta praga, vamos lá, entre no seu coração e compreenda a pessoa maravilhosa que realmente é. – Murmurou a Vingadora, sentindo o ar fugir-lhe como a água foge por entre os dedos. – Vamos acorde, encontre o verdadeiro Bruce Banner no seu interior, tenha coragem! – Incentivou, sentindo as trevas negras deslizarem pelos seus olhos azuis. – Resista por favor, o senhor não me quer matar, eu sei disso. – Insistiu, sentindo a sua vida ser sugada para o abismo no fundo do mar, iria morrer sem conhecer o seu pai, pelo menos morreria a defender a justiça que tanto acreditava, ele teria certamente orgulho nela. – O senhor é um Vingador! – Murmurou, sentindo a luz do dia ser sugada pela noite.

Na mansão dos Heróis mais poderosos da Terra, as notícias chegavam em catadupa, todos estavam em pânico, sabiam as consequências drásticas que um ataque do Hulk causaria na alma de Nova Iorque.

\- Tony neste jornal diz que um de nós esteve no local! – Exclamou Thor, folheando rapidamente um jornal.

\- Quem foi? - Perguntou a Vespa curiosa.

\- Não existe uma identificação precisa. – Explicou o Deus do Trovão preocupado.

\- Tony as imagens já chegaram? – Questionou o Arqueiro alarmado, sentindo o seu coração apertado.

\- Mesmo agora, já estou a analisar as informações, dá-me um segundo Gavião. – Respondeu Stark dentro da sua armadura blindada. – Oh meu deus! Ela por esta altura já estará morta! – Exclamou horrorizado.

\- Quem? – Perguntaram os restantes Vingadores em simultâneo.

\- A Sereia. – Desvendou o homem de ferro em choque. – Eu vou resolver isto, fiquem aqui, se eu precisar de reforços comunico, mantenham-se atentos! – Ordenou, saindo a grande velocidade por uma janela aberta. – Mantem-te viva, estou a chegar! – Pedia com todas as suas forças, seguindo as coordenadas que lhe eram indicadas.

\- Não acham melhor informarmos o Cap? – Perguntou Clint nervosamente, caminhando de um lado para o outro para grande irritação dos seus companheiros.

\- Ele está ocupado com assuntos da S.H.I.E.L.D, nós cuidamos deste assunto. – Respondeu o Falcão apreensivo, ele agora era o responsável por Diana não iria falhar, o Capitão confiara nele, não iria desapontá-lo, Stark trá-la-ia em segurança.

Conseguirá Diana escapar pela segunda vez da morte certa? Conseguirão as corajosas palavras da morena penetrar na grossa cortina de raiva e almejarem o coração de Bruce Banner? Chegará Tony Stark a tempo? Com que se deparará o Homem de Ferro?


	31. Capitulo 31 - Quando a justiça perdura

\- Que voz doce é esta que me envolve, profunda como o reluzente canto das sereias no fundo azul do Oceano? Que calor angelical é este que me enche o coração enraivecido? Que lamento demoníaco é este que brota agonizante dos meus olhos? – Pensava Bruce Banner confuso, sentindo o monstro verde esvair-se na penumbra solitária da sua sábia mente, segurando ternamente Diana nos seus braços. – O que fiz eu? – Questionou-se, observando a frágil figura da morena ferida e inconsciente tombando no seu peito. – Não tinhas o direito de magoar alguém tão puro e inocente, não tinhas! – Recriminou-se em tom angustiado, pousando a jovem cuidadosamente no terreno empedrado, examinando os seus ferimentos. – Não são graves, deves ter um anjo da sorte contigo miúda. – Constatou, dando ligeiras palmadinhas no coberto rosto da Vingadora. – Vamos, acorda! – Pediu em voz baixa.

\- Senhor Bruce! O senhor está bem? – Perguntou a morena debilmente, abrindo com dificuldade os vastos mares da sua alma.

\- A pergunta não é essa. Tu estás bem? – Interrogou o cientista preocupado, ajudando Diana a sentar-se.

\- Sim, isto vai passar rapidinho. Já estive bem pior, acredite em mim. – Respondeu a adolescente honestamente, aqueles ferimentos comparados com os que o Dentes de Sabre lhe infligira eram uma brincadeira de crianças. – O senhor tem que sair daqui, os Vingadores já devem ter sido informados do sucedido, já devem estar a caminho, e atente nas minhas palavras, eles não serão tão tolerantes e benevolentes como eu fui. – Preveniu horrorizada, não queria que Banner fosse capturado ou até mesmo preso, sabia que Tony Stark não lhe daria tempo para se explicar. – Não fique a olhar para mim, vá-se embora, por favor! – Insistiu, vendo o ar ausente estampado no rosto sofredor do herói.

\- Eu não posso ir, desculpa, agradeço o que fizeste por mim, porém eu tenho que pagar pelos meus erros, desta vez não existe saída possível para mim. – Afirmou Bruce consciente dos seus grotescos erros

Diana vislumbrou pensativa o largo oceano azul que se estendia em toda a sua plenitude misturando-se na perfeição com o firmamento misterioso, buscando soluções para aquele delicado problema, Bruce tinha noção da gravidade da sua involuntária fúria, tinha noção das mortes que causara, tinha noção da destruição que perpetuara, ela também tinha consciência de todos esses factos, todavia acreditava que alguém não deve ser punido quando não tem controlo sobre as suas atitudes, queria salvá-lo da desaprovação e censura generalizada, queria que ele fosse livre.

\- Não deixe que o meu esforço tenha sido em vão, por favor. Ainda existe esperança para si, acredite em mim. Vá embora por favor. – Pediu a jovem desesperada, vendo o tempo passar cruelmente pelo cais marítimo. – Não abandone dessa forma imprudente a sua vida, lute por ela, lute para que ela seja melhor, tenha coragem. – Incentivou esperançada sorrindo docemente.

\- É muito gentil da tua parte, nunca antes me cruzei com alguém que possuísse um coração tão puro e tão digno, obrigado por esta oportunidade, não a irei desperdiçar, prometo, adeus Vingadora cuida desses ferimentos. – Despediu-se o sábio homem sorrindo tristemente, saindo dali a tremenda velocidade, não iria desiludi-la.

\- Adeus senhor Bruce, viva a sua vida tranquilamente. – Disse a Sereia aliviada, missão cumprida.

A sonhadora Sereia estendeu-se no chão, sentia cada osso do seu esguio corpo latejar como a lava de um vulcão, contudo o seu coração estava leve como uma bela pluma celestial. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos trémulas, observou timidamente a figura arrogante de Tony Stark espelhar-se na vidraça transparente da sua alma, ele condenaria a sua atitude, julgaria o seu comportamento, não compreenderia o seu conceito de justiça.

\- Onde estás tu Steve? – Pensava com amargura, revendo aquele doce sorriso que iluminava os seus sonhos mais coloridos, à medida que escutava o som inconfundível de algo a quebrar fortemente a atmosfera, como previra o blindado Homem de Ferro estava a chegar.

Anthony aterrou ruidosamente nas imediações empedradas que conduziam ao paraíso azul e profundo, olhou em volta, procurando com os seus olhos aguçados alguma evidência de violência ou destruição.

\- Diana! Oh meu santo Deus! – Exclamou o milionário surpreendido, reparando na silhueta imóvel da Vingadora. – Tu estás viva graças a Deus! – Disse, abraçando a morena, esta gritou de dor.

\- Graças a Deus o caraças, graças a mim. Tem calma contigo, estás a magoar-me! – Reclamou a Vingadora em voz fraca, tentando inutilmente separar-se de Stark. – Eu estou ótima, só tenho uns arranhões aqui e ali, talvez algumas costelas partidas nada de preocupante. – Tranquilizou-o rapidamente.

\- Onde está aquele monstro maníaco? Vou dar cabo dele num piscar de olhos! – Perguntou Stark colérico, percorrendo com os olhos o espaço em seu redor.

\- Ele já não está aqui, fugiu pouco antes de eu desmaiar. – Mentiu a Sereia melancolicamente, detestava recorrer à mentira para justificar as suas atitudes, contudo desta vez os meios justificam os fins, fê-lo por uma causa justa, ou assim achava.

\- Se ele pensa que me escapa está enganado, vou detetá-lo facilmente e depois irei colocá-lo no lugar onde criaturas abomináveis como ele merecem estar, nos confins sombrios da prisão. – Ameaçou Tony em tom sanguinário, ativando alguns comandos da sua preciosa armadura.

\- Bolas Tony! Eu conto, pára com esse truque ridículo da deteção de pessoas. – Censurou a Sereia indignada, colocando-se de pé. – A culpa é minha. – Afirmou segura, não iria deixar que Bruce fosse vítima dos seus erros.

\- O que é que tu fizeste desta vez? – Perguntou o Homem de Ferro desconfiado. – Falamos na Mansão, vamos cuidar desses ferimentos. – Disse de mau humor. – Segura. – Ordenou, estendendo uma mão metálica que Diana segurou.

Juntos adentraram pesadamente pela sala de estar dos Heróis mais Poderosos da Terra, Stark encarava-a com cara de poucos amigos, sentindo a fúria percorrer-lhe o espírito, a morena por seu turno, preparava-se para uma discussão daquelas.

\- Vou chamar um médico para ver esses ferimentos, fica aqui sentada, não te atrevas a desaparecer, estou a avisar-te. – Disse Tony em voz áspera, dirigindo-se ao seu gabinete em passada apressada.

\- Só me faltava mais esta! – Murmurou a Vingadora aborrecida, sentando-se num sofá junto de Thor.

\- Ainda bem que estás viva, se eu coloco as minhas mãos naquele desgraçado juro que o atiro em Hel sem reflectir duas vezes. – Proferiu o Deus do trovão com rancor, nunca gostara de Hulk, contudo aquele ataque explodira com os seus poucos sentimentos positivos.

\- Thor não te atrevas a fazer uma coisa dessas! – Afirmou Diana em voz arrogante, toldada pela frieza espumosa do oceano que involuntariamente a abençoara.

\- Ele é um louco sedento de sangue, não iria suportar que ele roubasse a luz desse lindo sorriso, ele não pode continuar por aí a semear indiscriminadamente o seu terror. – Defendeu-se o louro indignado, olhando a jovem com surpresa.

\- Sabes que mais, não quero escutar mais uma única palavra do que tens para dizer, julgas-te muito perfeito, mas na realidade és igual a todos os outros, cruel, injusto e preconceituoso, devias ter vergonha do teu absurdo comportamento, não esperava uma coisa destas de um homem que provem de uma linhagem tão digna. És uma enorme desilusão para mim! – Gritou Diana, sentindo a injustiça do universo atingi-la com a feroz brutalidade de um canhão.

\- Diana! Espera, o que é que eu disse de errado? – Inquiriu o Deus incrédulo, olhando a sua amiga que desaparecia para o exterior.

\- Dá-lhe tempo, ela é muita sensível no que diz respeito a questões de injustiça social, não foi a forma mais inteligente de abordares este assunto. – Explicou Clint em voz calma, passando por Thor rumo ao armário dos produtos de limpeza.

\- E o que sabes tu sobre ela para afirmares categoricamente esses factos? – Interrogou o Deus irritado, não suportava que o Arqueiro conhecesse a morena melhor do que ele.

\- Ela é muito transparente. – Afirmou o Gavião sem dar grande importância ao diálogo do nórdico. – Dá-lhe espaço, é apenas um conselho. – Disse, voltando costas, já com o que precisava na mão. Queria ir falar com a Sereia, queria saber como ela estava, queria dizer-lhe que compreendia a sua revolta, todavia sabia que não era a altura oportuna, quando seria afinal?

\- Insolente manipulador de setas. – Murmurou o Deus do trovão com desprezo, saindo em direção ao elevador.

A Sereia vagueava sozinha pelo vasto jardim relvado, sentindo o cheiro fumegante da noite perfurar-lhe dolorosamente as narinas, olhou tristemente o céu onde a lua se escondia atrás das nuvens, baixou os olhos marinhos para a grande piscina tranquila, sentia mais do que nunca a falta de Steve, sabia que ele compreenderia a sua atitude, sabia que ele estaria a seu lado, sabia que ele lhe daria aquele abraço que tanto precisava.

\- Steve onde estás tu afinal? – Murmurou taciturna, sentando-se na beira molhada da piscina apoiando pesadamente a cabeça nos braços.

\- Bem longe daqui. – Respondeu uma voz cortante, esbofeteando o silêncio escuro. – Pensei que tinhas ido embora. – Comentou, aproximando-se calmamente da jovem.

\- Tony sabes bem que não sou mulher de virar as costas aos meus problemas. – Retorquiu Diana irritada, não suportava que a acusassem de cobardia, Steve jamais faria uma coisa dessas. – O que queres afinal de contas? – Perguntou de forma arrogante.

\- Chamei um médico, porém graças ao ataque do Hulk estão todos demasiado ocupados a socorrer as centenas de vítimas que ele cruelmente fez. – Explicou o Homem de Ferro, agachando-se ao lado da Vingadora.

\- Se me queres culpabilizar fá-lo diretamente, não é necessário estares com rodeios. – Retaliou a Sereia aborrecida com aquela situação. – Diz o que tens a dizer, estou cansada, quero ir para casa. – Pediu.

\- Detesto pessoas que não assumem os seus erros por mais que eles surjam garrafais diante dos olhos. – Comentou Stark, vislumbrando a atmosfera noturna.

\- Não existe nenhum erro para assumir, eu não fiz nada de errado, mas eu não espero que entendas, és demasiado casmurro para tal. – Defendeu-se a morena sem se alongar, estava farta daquela discussão sem fundamento, na sua opinião.

\- Tenho a certeza que agiste de boa-fé, contudo a tua justiça infantil podia ter-te custado a vida, por favor eu não quero discutir contigo…

\- Claro que não queres, tu nunca queres, porém acabas sempre por me cair em cima. O que se passa de errado comigo para tu não suportares nenhum dos meus recentes comportamentos? – Interrompeu a Sereia em voz alta, estava a perder a paciência.

\- Eu só quero que tenhas um futuro, no entanto se continuas a desperdiçar a tua vida desta maneira duvido sinceramente que o consigas alcançar, tenta compreender a minha preocupação por favor. E aliás a tua visão da ética está errada, completamente condenável aos olhos da maioria dos seres humanos, tu ajudaste um criminoso a fugir, que raio de ética é essa, tu és uma Vingadora, não és uma delatora do crime. – Censurou Tony em voz doce, contrastando na perfeição com a dureza injusta das suas palavras.

\- Não quero saber desse tal futuro, não me interessa o que as pessoas pensam da minha visão da ética, e não quero saber se te preocupas comigo, nunca te pedi nada, nem sei sequer porque o fazes. Só lamento que sejas um falso orgulhoso que apenas pensa em implantar a sua própria justiça, sabes meu amigo ela está longe de ser a mais certa! – Exclamou a jovem furiosa, erguendo-se de um salto.

\- Ele é um monstro, e tu és uma idiota por ires na sua conversa! – Exclamou Stark completamente colérico, erguendo-se num impulso elétrico.

\- Finalmente que dizes o que pensas realmente sobre mim, já não era sem tempo, assim sei o que posso esperar, e já agora ele não é um monstro, é somente uma pessoa com pouca sorte tal como eu. Não me voltes a dirigir a palavra, eu farei o mesmo, Adeus! – Proferiu a Sereia em voz estridente, começando a caminhar desorientada, sentindo a raiva queimar-lhe a alma indignada.

\- O teu grande problema é que gostas demais dela, estás a deixar a emoção prenunciar-se mais alto do que a razão, ela não é apenas uma miúda frágil, ela é uma Vingadora, mete isso na tua cabeça dura, estás a perdê-la! – Pensava Tony melancolicamente, passeando-se pelas sombras negras do seu espírito.

O Gavião Arqueiro seguia a Sereia de perto, olhando-a com preocupação e nostalgia, tinha profundas saudades daquele sorriso arrogante que sempre o maravilhara seja em que circunstância fosse, segui-a enquanto esta se precipitava furibunda para o exterior traiçoeiro de Nova Iorque, cuidaria dela á distância, tinha que garantir que a sua Ariel chegaria segura a casa.

\- Queres boleia? – Questionou em voz ternurenta, compreendendo que Diana não possuía o seu fantástico Audi, cá para nós ele sempre desejara dar uma aceleradela naquela bomba de velocidade e estilo.

\- Não, obrigada. – Respondeu a adolescente em voz sumida, não reparando quem estava á sua beira.

\- Não posso deixar que vás sozinha até casa, eu insisto, vem comigo, juro que não abro a boca durante o caminho. – Prometeu o Arqueiro em voz doce, colocando uma das mãos no ombro da morena, tateando aquele guloso cabelo de chocolate tocado pela leve brisa noturna.

\- Clint, eu prefiro caminhar sozinha, preciso de refletir. – Disse Diana educadamente, olhando aqueles olhos místicos cor do mar e dos seus sonhos mais íntimos.

\- Vem comigo, tu estás muito cansada, não tens que caminhar a pé, anda cá princesa linda! – Afirmou Clint ternamente tomando a Sereia nos seus braços, andava ansioso por sentir aquele corpo elegante e delicado no seu.

\- Clint eu não cometi erro nenhum. – Chorou a morena afogada na mais profunda e sombria tristeza, derramando milhares de gotas salgadas no coração palpitante do mestre das setas.

\- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, fica tranquila, vou levar-te a casa. – Prenunciou o Gavião em voz baixa, conduzindo a morena até ao seu carro velho.

O louro conduziu durante cerca de vinte minutos, mergulhando o seu carro no mais puro e triste silêncio, compreendia a atitude de Diana, adorava aquele coração puro e genuíno, porém também percebia a reprovação de Stark, se ao menos o Cap estivesse ali, ele saberia como solucionar aquele problema.

\- Já cá estamos princesa, ficas bem? – Anunciou Clint em voz serena, reparando que Diana estava demasiado absorvida nos seus problemas para se aperceber do lugar onde estava.

\- Obrigada, eu fico ótima. – Respondeu a Vingadora, limpando o rosto molhado com a mão.

\- Ficas mesmo bem? – Insistiu o Arqueiro, acariciando-lhe a mão pousada sobre os joelhos.

\- Fico, não te preocupes. – Disse a Vingadora, tentando aparentar confiança nas suas palavras. – Adeus. – Despediu-se, precipitando-se para o exterior noturno.

\- Espera! – Pediu o Gavião, segurando-a pelo braço frágil, olhando-a no fundo da alma destroçada, beijando-a num rompante de loucura e culpa, sabia que grande parte dos seus problemas tinham o seu nome escrito.

\- Não devias ter feito isso. – Ripostou a Sereia aborrecida, gostara imenso do beijo, porém não era a melhor altura para tal envolvimento.

\- Desculpa. – Disse Clint, condenando a sua impulsiva atitude, aqueles lábios cor de cereja eram a sua grande tentação.

Já no interior da sua pequena habitação, a jovem enrolava-se teimosamente nos seus cobertores, tentando alcançar aquele abraço de carinho e conforto que tanta desejava, queria adormecer rapidamente, queria imobilizar os seus pensamentos impedindo-os de circular abundantemente pela sua cansada mente. Por fim, uma imagem sorridente de Steve veio ao encontro do seu desgastado coração, esticando aqueles fortes braços de coragem, segurando docemente a sua vontade, os seus problemas, os seus desejos, tornando-a leve como uma pétala que flutua ao sabor do vento, pousando suavemente no berço do colorido sono merecido.

Numa qualquer floresta, entre a vegetação verde e esvoaçante, debruçado sobre um cristalino e silencioso riacho, Bruce Banner sentia a atmosfera calma voando nas copas altas das árvores paradas, observando com pesar o espelho negro e partido da sua alma. Desejava com todas as suas forças absorver toda aquela maravilhosa e doce tranquilidade, queria afundar-se na calmaria verdejante do pequeno curso de água, queria que aquela magnífica floresta dilacerasse a envenenada fúria que se esconde habilmente no seu interior, transformando-a em harmonia espiritual.


	32. Capitulo 32 - Uma voz amiga

A manhã clareara ensonada em todos os cantos do quartel general do Quarteto Fantástico, a elegante Susan deambulava desorientada de um lado para o outro na vã esperança de preparar os seus dois filhos para irem para a escola, contudo essa tarefa estava a ser difícil, era assim todos os dias, aqueles miúdos não lhe davam tréguas.

\- Vá lá meninos, vamos a despachar! Valéria coloca a fita no cabelo! Franklin calça-te! – Barafustava Sue ligeiramente irritada, fechando as mochilas das crianças.

\- Sue não stresses, tem calma, quando tinhas a idade deles eras mil vezes pior! – Brincou Ben sorridente, bebendo um grande trago de um qualquer sumo de fruta feito à pressa. – Estou farto destes suminhos naturais, bolas! – Reclamou, fazendo cara feia.

\- Azar, deves pensar que te deixo beber cerveja logo pela manhã. – Ripostou a loura, arranjando o cabelo da sua filha. – E já agora, eu não era assim tão preguiçosa para ir para as aulas, sempre o fiz de bom grado, menino Ben! – Exclamou, arregalando os olhos na direção do seu amigo. – Estão prontos? Depois de vos deixar no instituto tenho que ir à Mansão dos Vingadores, há imenso tempo que não estou com a Diana, preciso de saber como ela tem passado, maldita viagem até ao planeta dos Kree! – Explicou, conduzindo as duas crianças para o exterior.

\- Espera lá Sue! Quem é essa tal de Diana? – Perguntou Johny interessado, encontrando a conversa a meio.

\- É uma amiga minha. – Respondeu Susan rapidamente, lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso.

\- Ela é bonita? – Insistiu o Tocha, passando uma mão pelo cabelo da sua sobrinha.

\- Sim, ela é muito bonita, mas não é para o teu bico. – Preveniu a cientista em voz reprovadora.

\- Acho que vou contigo conhecê-la! – Prontificou-se o atleta das chamas fascinado, adorava uma cara nova e especialmente bonita.

\- Claro que vais, ajudar o Reed, até logo! – Despediu-se Sue ansiosa e ligeiramente atordoada com tanta e desnecessária demora.

Diana e Sam Wilson, levantaram-se bastante cedo para mais um falível treino, o entendimento entre os dois heróis era péssimo, insustentável, insuportável, não significando que se odiassem, porém não eram compatíveis no que diz respeito à arte de treinar. O Falcão era bastante esforçado em incutir o maior número de ensinamentos na mente da jovem, porém esta resistia com todas as suas forças á ideia de não ter Steve perto de si, não o queria substituir por ninguém, não suportava quando Sam levantava voo para se esquivar dos seus ataques, sentia a falta das encorajadoras palavras prenunciadas pela doce voz do Capitão. Talvez estivesse a ser injusta e estúpida, desvalorizando de forma infantil o trabalho de Wilson, talvez desiludisse Steve com aquela atitude caprichosa e mimada, talvez devesse agradecer aos céus ter alguém competente a lecionar os seus treinos.

\- Achas que vais ganhar um confronto com os braços cruzados? – Questionou Sam maldisposto, vendo a morena cruzar os braços depois de ter falhado um pontapé.

\- Achas que me estás a ajudar levantando voo de cada vez que eu te ataco? Isto assim não resulta. – Afirmou a Sereia em tom arrogante. – Estes treinos não me estão a conduzir a lado nenhum, tens que concordar comigo. – Constatou sinceramente.

\- Sei que não está a ser fácil para ti, esta ausência súbita do Cap não está a ser favorável para ninguém, mas a vida não para, ele não está aqui, contudo estou eu, vamos lá sei que nos conseguimos adaptar um ao outro, só temos que treinar em equipa. – Propôs Sam esperançado, Steve nunca lhe dissera que treinar uma adolescente era tarefa quase impossível. – Não penses que me agrada acordar a esta hora, porém faço-o por ti e pelo Steve, achas que consegues fazer um esforço? – Confessou, pousando na frente da jovem que o fitou surpresa.

\- Sim, vamos tentar, pelo Cap. – Decidiu a Vingadora determinada.

\- Certo, então continuamos noutro dia, agora descansa e bebe algo fresco. – Declarou Sam sorrindo, começando a caminhar em direção ao interior deserto da moradia. – Depois combinamos a data do próximo treino. – Disse.

\- Certo professor! – Brincou a Sereia feliz, retirando o seu capuz azul água, revelando o seu doce rosto.

A Vingadora subiu até ao seu quarto com o intuito de vestir uma roupa civil, colocou um prático vestido preto e umas sandálias rosa com pontinhos em prateado, passou os dedos no cabelo de chocolate e voltou a descer as escadas, cruzando-se pelo caminho com Stark, ambos desviaram os olhares, permaneciam de costas viradas.

\- Diana que bom ver-te! – Exclamou Susan entusiasmada, quando a jovem entrou lentamente na sala. – Estás fantástica, como sempre! – Elogiou, dando-lhe um grande abraço.

\- Claro que está fantástica, e com um mau feitio que nem imaginas! – Pensou Clint, sentado junto de Janet, saboreando uma avantajada taça de cereais com leite, ainda bem que a Sereia não tem a capacidade de ler pensamentos!

\- Sue, estou tão feliz por estares aqui, precisava tanto de falar contigo! – Exclamou a morena não cabendo em si de tanta alegria, Sue fizera surgir no seu coração um reluzente balão de positivismo, abraçando-a com todo o seu carinho e gratidão. – Vamos até lá fora? – Perguntou, Sue assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Deixa-me só pegar um iogurte, terminei há pouco o meu treino, estou esfomeada! – Explicou, correndo até ao frigorífico, retirando um delicioso iogurte de framboesa, adorava frutos silvestres.

As duas amigas caminharam sorridentes através do vasto pátio relvado, procurando um lugar confortável para se instalarem, não era difícil, aquele jardim era de facto maravilhoso, repleto de canteiros floridos, de pequenos arbustos e de árvores de grande porte, para não falar na vasta zona de treino. Diana e Sue sentaram-se na sombra despontada de uma enorme cerejeira dançante, a jovem abriu o iogurte e começou a devorá-lo deliciada.

\- Pareces ligeiramente abatida, o que se tem passado? – Perguntou Susan preocupada, reparando na expressão vincada que o rosto da morena exibia, fruto das poucas horas de sono.

\- Tanta coisa, nem sei por onde começar. – Confessou a Vingadora tristemente, limpando os lábios com um guardanapo.

\- Eu não vi o Cap, onde ele está? – Questionou a loura admirada.

\- Está a trabalhar para a S.H.I.E.L.D, está a levar a cabo uma série de análises a alguns documentos relacionados com a Segunda Guerra Mundial. – Explicou a Sereia melancolicamente, pousando o pacote do iogurte na relva a seu lado.

\- Então esse é um dos problemas que te assombram? Sentes a falta dele e não sabes como lidar com isso. – Constatou Sue de forma perspicaz, fitando Diana com ternura. – Eu sei que é difícil estarmos longe de uma pessoa de quem gostamos muito, contudo a vida encarrega-se de colocar no nosso caminho estas pequenas barreiras, tu és muito corajosa, vais enfrentar este obstáculo com exemplar valentia. – Incentivou calorosamente.

\- Sim, tens razão, obrigada Sue. – Agradeceu a jovem sorrindo pouco à vontade, como estava a ser infantil.

\- Mas os teus olhos dizem-me que não é só a ausência do Cap que te perturba, estou certa? – Interrogou a loura docemente, Diana permaneceu em silêncio, o assunto seguinte era bem mais complicado. – Como está o teu relacionamento com o Clint? – Arriscou.

\- Muito mau. – Confessou a Sereia em voz sumida, olhando em redor.

\- Então, o que é que aquele sacana aprontou desta vez? – Questionou Sue em tom compreensivo.

\- Bem, nós já nos envolvemos, foi mágico, único, ele parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente do que é na realidade. – Confessou a morena corando violentamente. – Estivemos quase a namorar, contudo apercebi-me a tempo do erro que ia cometer. – Explicou.

\- O que aconteceu? – Inquiriu a Mulher Invisível interessada.

\- Nessa noite nós estávamos no meu carro, tínhamos acabado de combinar que iríamos dar uma oportunidade ao nosso frágil amor, e depois ele estragou tudo, foi embora com a Viúva Negra. – Esclareceu Diana, sentindo o peso daquelas recordações martelarem pesadamente no seu peito.

\- Tem calma, isso passa, talvez possam entender-se mais tarde, o tempo é um grande amigo, confia em mim, e se tu gostas assim tanto dele não desistas, luta por ele, mas atenção não sofras em vão, nós também temos que ser inteligentes para assumirmos que perdemos. – Aconselhou Susan ternamente.

\- Eu sei disso, quem me dera mandar no meu coração, seria tudo diferente. – Desabafou Diana em voz frágil, observando uma cegonha que sobrevoava a piscina.

Tony Stark caminhava vagarosamente pelo pátio, olhando distraidamente em redor, segurando nas suas mãos um volumoso livro de física quântica, provavelmente buscava um pouco de tranquilidade para se dedicar aos seus grandiosos estudos. Parou a escassos metros das duas amigas, escutando sem querer o diálogo que decorria.

\- Se pudesses escolher quem colocarias no teu coração? – Perguntou Sue com ar traquina a brincar-lhe no seu elegante rosto.

\- Isso é mais do que óbvio, o Steve claro. Ele é tudo o que uma rapariga pode sonhar, é querido, atencioso, amável, dedicado e honesto. – Respondeu Diana mantendo o tom sério.

\- Esqueceste-te de uma vertente, ele é muito giro. – Completou Sue sorrindo perante o ar tímido desenhado nos lindos olhos marinhos da Sereia.

\- Contudo eu não estou apaixonada por ele, o que eu sinto é mais forte do que o próprio amor, é algo tão inexplicável como os mistérios do universo. – Explicou a Vingadora com ar sonhador.

Tony correu desorientado, perdido naquelas absurdas e constrangedoras revelações, não queria acreditar no que os seus ouvidos acabavam de escutar, não podia ser verdade, aquilo não podia estar a acontecer, era completamente absurdo e impensável. Entrou na casa, quase deitando por terra Janet, encaminhou-se para o seu escritório, entrou e trancou a porta com estrondo.

\- Isto não é possível! – Gritou Stark enraivecido, dando um valente pontapé numa cadeira, desfazendo-a em milhares de pedaços disformes.

\- O que se passa com ele, estava completamente louco. – Comentou Janet indignada, dialogando com a Miss Marvel.

\- Deve estar com algum problema. – Respondeu Carol pouco interessada no assunto.

Susan e Diana caminhavam até à piscina, descalçaram-se e mergulharam os seus pés nas águas silenciosas.

\- Com a ausência do Steve quem está agora responsável pelos teus treinos? – Interrogou Susan curiosa, pensando numa boa opção para substituir o Capitão.

\- Sam Wilson o Falcão, ele é um grande amigo do Cap. – Explicou Diana em voz distante, mergulhando mentalmente nas águas que refletiam o seu doce rosto ameninado.

\- Como estão a correr? – Insistiu a loura, adivinhando a resposta.

\- Não muito bem. – Disse a morena não se alongando no diálogo. – Nós não nos entendemos lá muito bem.

\- Não se entendem porque são realmente incompatíveis, ou porque tu não queres de forma alguma substituir o Steve? – Inquiriu a Mulher Invisível em tom amável, sabia o quanto estava a ser pesada a falta de Steve não queria de forma alguma parecer evasiva.

\- Talvez seja isso, hoje mesmo prometi ao Sam que ia fazer um esforço, acho que sou capaz, pelo Cap eu sou capaz. – Desvendou a Vingadora sorrindo timidamente.

\- Acho que é a melhor decisão que podias ter tomado. Tu e o Cap estão muito unidos não é verdade? Avaliando pela forma emotiva como falas dele, acredito que floriram uma forte amizade, isso é muito bom. – Constatou Susan, não sabia se aquela amizade seria assim tão boa para Diana, todavia enquanto durasse era ótimo, Steve era um homem justo e leal, contudo os azares acontecem quando menos se espera.

\- Sim é verdade, nós estamos muito unidos, nem precisamos de falar para compreendermos o que o outro pensa, sente ou necessita. – Comentou a Sereia docemente.

\- Quem diria que um homem como o Steve Rogers seria capaz de criar um laço tão forte e transparente como este, depois de tudo o que foi obrigado a suportar, nunca pensei. – Afirmou Sue surpreendida, contudo feliz, recordando todas as peripécias que atentamente estudara sobre a vida do bravo soldado. – Tenho dois conselhos para ti, acho que te podem ajudar, sei que não sou o Cap, contudo gosto muito de ti, e isso já é alguma coisa. Tenta falar com o Clint, tenta compreender o que ele sente na realidade, tenta perceber quais são as suas reais intenções, explica-lhe as tuas inseguranças, acho que ele é suficientemente adulto para entender. – Propôs Sue honestamente, naquele momento era a única ideia que lhe surgia para ajudar a adolescente. – E em relação ao Steve tenta falar com o Fury ele saberá dar-te informações sobre a missão. – Completou.

\- Como é que eu falo com o Fury? Ele é quase tão requisitado como o presidente dos Estados Unidos! – Perguntou Diana atónita com tal proposta.

\- Pede ajuda ao Tony, ele é um homem cheio de contactos, com certeza conseguirá comunicar com o Fury sem qualquer tipo de dificuldade. – Respondeu Sue, olhando Diana com espanto.

\- Não posso fazer uma coisa dessas, eu e o Tony estamos zangados. – Explicou a morena, sentindo-se mais sozinha do que nunca.

\- Bolas, a tua vida não está nada fácil miúda! – Exclamou Susan, acariciando o rosto da jovem heroína. – Vamos arranjar outra solução, agora tenho que ir, muito trabalho sabes? Esta viagem trouxe novos horizontes aos membros do Quarteto Fantástico. – Comentou orgulhosa.

\- Onde foram? – Perguntou Diana curiosa.

\- Ao planeta Kree, fomos tentar criar relações diplomáticas entre os humanos e os Kree, achamos que é uma mais-valia para os dois mundos. – Explicou Sue nostálgica, vislumbrando o universo cheio de possibilidades que crescia na sua mente inteligente e revolucionária.

\- Noutra vez adoraria escutar esses planos todos, se não te importares de me explicar, claro. – Sugeriu a Vingadora, amava adquirir novos conhecimentos, relacionados com as mais distintas áreas de estudo.

\- Seria um grande prazer, está combinado! – Exclamou Susan entusiasmada, esboçando um largo e contagiante sorriso, era bastante gratificante saber que existiam outras pessoas para além do Quarteto Fantástico interessadas nas suas misteriosas e fascinantes expedições espaciais e inter-dimencionais.

\- Ok, um dia destes passo no edifício Baxter, está prometido! – Exclamou a Sereia feliz, devolvendo o sorriso a Sue. – Até qualquer dia! – Despediu-se vendo a sua amiga erguer-se suavemente.

\- Agora vamos estar juntas mais vezes, é uma promessa, adeus e segue os meus conselhos. – Despediu-se Susan amavelmente, passando uma mão pelos cabelos despenteados da jovem.

A morena entrou na sala de estar na mesma altura que Tony saía do seu gabinete, os dois entreolharam-se de uma forma estranha e comprometedora, no entanto não prenunciaram uma única palavra.

\- Ouçam todos, vou para as Torres Stark, só quero ser incomodado se o assunto for uma grave catástrofe mundial, se não for resolvam, adeus. – Anunciou o blindado Homem de Ferro para espanto dos presentes.

\- Podes ficar tranquilo meu amigo Tony, nós tratamos de tudo. – Proferiu Thor em tom audível, surgindo na entrada do elevador.

Stark saiu da mansão sem prenunciar mais uma única palavra, a interrogação e a confusão brotava silenciosa de cada olhar, estavam curiosos, contudo tinham consciência de que não era o momento indicado para tecerem questões.

A súbita partida do milionário iluminara a mente da adolescente, esta sem dar nas vistas esgueirou-se da sala parando ofegante junto da grossa porta que encerrava o gabinete de Tony, encostou a mão à maçaneta, rodou-a sem fazer alarido, estava aberta para sua enorme sorte, iria finalmente falar com Steve.

Entrou, fechou a porta sem fazer barulho, puxou uma cadeira almofadada e sentou-se muito direita diante do avançado computador, observando cada detalhe daquele escritório incrivelmente tecnológico e organizado, realmente Tony era um homem futurista e muito, muito inteligente, com uma visão direcionada para o desenvolvimento sustentável a vários níveis, nunca esquecendo a sua fenomenal característica virada para a filantropia.

\- Boa! – Exclamou a morena feliz, vendo que o servidor pessoal do herói não tinha qualquer password. – Vamos a isto, só tenho que entrar na sua conta de e-mail e já está! – Murmurou, clicando habilmente nas teclas e no rato. – E já está, Nick Fury, agora é só criar uma ligação de vídeo. – Continuou ligeiramente apreensiva.

No limpo ecrã materializava-se uma preciosa videochamada, do outro lado surgia a cara de Nick Fury com a expressão mal-humorada a que já nos habituara.

\- O que é que tu queres Stark? – Perguntou maldisposto, não reparando quem estava sentada do outro lado da rede cibernauta. – Olha, o que temo nós aqui! Uma mini Stark uau! – Exclamou em tom sarcástico, vendo a figura elegante da Vingadora.

\- Não sou clone de ninguém, desculpe estar a incomodá-lo, porém preciso de falar com o Cap. – Defendeu-se a morena irritada, indo direito ao assunto que a fizera assaltar o gabinete dum dos heróis mais poderosos do universo.

\- Ah tu queres falar com o Cap! Só o queres se eu assim permitir, sabes miúda? – Provocou Nick deliciado, adorava irritar jovens heróis, nada lhe dava mais prazer, talvez apenas desobedecer às ordens diretas do governo.

\- Custa-lhe muito ser educado comigo por uma vez que seja? Que pergunta estúpida, claro que custa. – Retaliou Diana irritada, o diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D encontrara uma adversária de peso.

\- Vê como falas miúda, tenho idade para ser teu avô, por isso cuidado com essa língua afiada! – Avisou Fury em tom arrogante, coçando o queixo onde irrompia uma grossa barba.

\- Posso falar com o Cap senhor director Nicholas Fury? – Perguntou Diana de forma falsamente educada.

\- Não, ele está muito ocupado. – Decifrou o coronel em voz suave, fingindo grande pena. – Se não tens mais nada para me dizer, vou entrar em contacto com o Stark para o informar de que uma pequena rufia lhe assaltou o gabinete. – Provocou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- O senhor está mesmo a divertir-se com isto, eu sabia que era um grande filho da mãe, mas não imaginava que era um cretino da pior espécie, sabe que mais lixe-se, eu arranjarei outra forma de falar com o Cap. – Reclamou a Vingadora completamente possessa, batendo com a mão na secretária.

\- Espera lá não te enerves, estou apenas a brincar! – Exclamou Nick. – Rogers tens aqui um membro do teu clube de fãs, anda cá falar com ela, e rápido receio que ela parta o computador se não vislumbrar os lindos olhos do seu mais amado herói! Adeus miúda! – Chamou.

\- Steve, desculpa, eu sei que não devia, mas estava cheia de saudades tuas, há semanas que não dás notícias, desculpa. – Disse a Sereia emocionada, vendo aqueles diamantes maravilhosos que lhe almejavam o futuro, estava realmente aliviada.

\- Não fiques aflita, eu também estava cheio de saudades tuas, mesmo muitas acredita, contudo tenho tido muito trabalho, tenho pensado em ti todos os dias, tenta entender. – Explicou Rogers, sorrindo docemente, não estava à espera daquela agradável surpresa.

\- Eu percebo, quando é que voltas? – Perguntou a morena, tentando conter as lágrimas que lhe escapavam teimosamente.

\- Brevemente, não chores soldado, então? Eu não fui para outro universo, estou mesmo aqui, ainda não me esqueci do nosso filme! – Proferiu Steve de forma amável, sorrindo abertamente. – Como estão a correr os treinos? – Perguntou, tentando descongelar aquela atmosfera de emoção e nostalgia.

\- Estão a correr bem. – Mentiu a Sereia, não queria aborrecer o seu herói com os seus dilemas juvenis.

\- Escutei alguns rumores sobre um qualquer incidente com o Hulk, como estás? – Questionou o louro preocupado.

\- Eu estou ótima, fiz a escolha certa, apesar de alguns condenarem o meu comportamento. – Explicou a morena amargamente.

\- Deixa-me adivinhar, o Tony. – Sugeriu acertadamente Steve, Diana acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Tem paciência com ele, isso logo lhe passará, acredita em mim. Bem agora tenho que colocar mãos à obra, quanto mais depressa terminar, mais depressa estou contigo. Fica bem, e esforça-te nos teus treinos, adeus. – Despediu-se tristemente, lançando um delicado beijo à Vingadora.

\- Certo, fico à tua espera, bom trabalho, adeus Steve. – Despediu-se a jovem melancolicamente, devolvendo o beijo ao herói.

Diana abandonara o gabinete de Stark com o coração mais leve, fora uma enorme lufada de ar fresco ter dialogado com Steve, agora certamente os seus dias iriam melhorar em grande escala, o sol voltaria a brilhar na sua alma, apoiando-se na clara e fresca esperança do rápido regresso do bravo soldado.

Nessa noite, alguém escondia-se com mestria nas sombras gigantes lançadas pelas sábias torres Stark, ferindo os olhos observadores da atmosfera circundante com os tons garridos das suas vestes.

Porque reagira Tony Stark desta forma tão evasiva às declarações de Diana? Quando será o ansiado regresso de Steve Rogers? Quem vigia analiticamente a Stark Enterprise?


	33. Capitulo 33 - O mestre dos balões

Numa dessas noites, Tony permanecia sentado no seu vasto gabinete, olhando absorto todas as passagens do seu passado, apontando com tristeza as peripécias fracassadas do seu presente que culminariam num futuro certamente ilusório repleto de solidão e amargura. Remexeu de forma despreocupada num fardo livro de cheques, tinha que preencher diversos deles para elaborar alguns pagamentos, o dinheiro é uma mais-valia para termos sucesso profissional, no empreendedorismo, na educação e numa melhor qualidade de saúde, contudo jamais terá aquele doce sabor de conseguir comprar diversas coisas essenciais à realização pessoal, amizade e a pura morte.

\- Duas da manhã, isto está bonito, deixa de pensar Tony isso não te vai levar a lugar nenhum. – Censurou-se o milionário num sussurro sufocado, vislumbrando o precioso relógio de ouro que reluzia no seu pulso. – Vai dormir, amanhã é outro dia. – Disse, afastando com a mão a chávena vazia que estava pousada na sua frente.

\- Posso senhor? – Questionou uma voz rouca, batendo ao de leve na porta entre aberta.

\- Claro Jarvis. – Assentiu Stark ensonado, bocejando suavemente, fazendo sinal ao seu mais fiel colaborador para que entrasse.

\- Vi a luz acesa, e decidi vir ver se precisava de alguma coisa. – Explicou o velho empregado, caminhando até Tony.

\- Tens algum tipo de cura para o peso na consciência? Se tiveres diz qual. – Pediu o Homem de Ferro nostálgico, fitando tristemente a janela por onde adentrava um fino raio de luar.

\- Peço desculpa, mas não posso fazer nada para o ajudar. Talvez uma boa noite de sono o ajude de alguma forma, não sei. – Sugeriu Jarvis melancolicamente, fitando Stark com estranheza, há muitos anos que não via aquela expressão dura e ausente no rosto do milionário, tantos anos como…

\- Sim, vou seguir o teu conselho, amanhã é outro dia, obrigado meu amigo. – Agradeceu Tony em voz sumida, dando uma palmadinha no ombro de Jarvis.

\- Se precisar de alguma coisa, já sabe senhor. – Prontificou-se o empregado educadamente, cedendo a passagem a Tony, que acenou num gesto de despedida.

Depois de muitas horas a viajar num turbilhão de voltas, explosões, gritos e desilusões, que floriam abundantemente das profundezas dos seus caros cobertores Tony conseguiu adormecer, embalado pela triste melodia do mar e do vento.

A manhã despontou acinzentada, tocada por uma brisa gelada que fazia arrepiar os cabelos do pescoço, com ela veio a habitual confusão que crescia nas torres Stark, pessoas e mais pessoas enchiam os corredores, tornando-os verdadeiros ecopontos de poluição sonora, um verdadeiro congresso de fofoquice.

\- Bom dia Hillary, tu viste bem como a Angelina foi vestida à festa do governador! – Comentava uma jovem loura muito atraente, segurando numa bandeja apinhada de cafés fervilhantes.

\- Bom dia Julian, claro que vi, um autêntico ultraje, uma ofensa ao bom gosto, um crime contra a moda, meu Deus que abominação! - Exclamou Hillary, possuía uma farda cabeleira de longos cabelos coloridos com ar enjoado, como se a roupa de Angelina lhe causasse uma grave doença no sistema digestivo, algo designado por Modite Aguda.

\- Tu reparaste bem naquele…

\- Claro que reparei, que mulher! – Exclamou um homem de bigode, dialogando com o seu melhor amigo, escondendo a aliança com a pasta preta que segurava entre as mãos.

\- Os valores da bolsa estão a decrescer de dia para dia, quero ver onde isto vai parar! – Desabafava um homem de porte administrativo.

\- Tens razão Rick, as coisas estão complicadas. – Assentiu uma senhora de meia-idade.

\- Não dramatizes Anne, as coisas não estão tão más como os jornais as pintam, as ações só ficaram desvalorizadas pela insignificante quantia de zero ponto cinco!

O quotidiano da Stark Enterprise seguia o seu habitual curso capitalista, produtivo, tecnológico e futurista, nada de novo acontecia naqueles apinhados corredores, nada quebrava aquela rotina imaculada, no entanto as sombras crescem à medida que alcançamos a vasta travessia da vida, fertilizadas pelo ódio, pela raiva e pela justiça mal fomentada, artisticamente desenhadas pelos olhos aguçados da maldade e da sarcástica loucura.

\- Estás com péssimo aspeto, pareces cansado ou preocupado. – Constatou Pepper delicadamente, acariciando o rosto de Stark, onde brotavam horríveis olheiras, destruindo a sua habitual elegância sedutora.

\- Não tenho dormido muito. – Explicou o empresário, dando-lhe um tímido beijo na mão cheirosa. – Bem, deixa-me trabalhar, tenho que enviar alguns e-mails importantes, não te esqueças de me trazer a pasta da Microsoft. – Pediu em voz trémula, pousando as mãos no tampo polido da sua secretária.

\- Dá-me apenas um segundo, já trago. – Disse a secretária profissionalmente, ligeiramente aborrecida com a atitude pouco atenciosa de Stark, logo hoje que ela colocara aquele provocador vestido preto muito justo e curto.

Quando o enorme relógio magnético badalou as onze horas, um estranho reboliço invadiu os pisos inferiores da Stark Enterprise, pessoas gritavam correndo amedrontadas em todas as direções, tentando escapar de algo colorido e fumegante que disparava pequenas explosões em todos os quatro pontos cardiais.

\- Meu Deus, o que se passa?

\- Talvez algo tenha corrido mal nos laboratórios!

\- Chamem os bombeiros!

\- Tragam os extintores!

\- Alguém avise o Senhor Stark!

\- Salvem os computadores!

\- Ai as minhas roupas, comprei-as no último evento de moda em Paris!

\- Tony vem rápido, parece que alguém lançou serpentinas explosivas nos pisos inferiores, é o caos, vem depressa! – Gritava Pepper apavorada, puxando o herói pelo braço.

\- Sai da frente, eu trato disto, só me faltava mais esta, o carnaval ainda vem longe, que pessoa desatualizada, lembra-me de lhe oferecer um calendário! – Exclamou Stark, infiltrando-se no epicentro sísmico da confusão.

\- Ainda bem que decidiste sair do teu buraco Stark, ou melhor dizendo Homem de Ferro! – Exclamou uma voz escarninha, vinda das imediações da atrapalhada entrada, avistando Tony no meio da atarantada multidão gritante.

O herói perscrutou com alguma dificuldade o cenário fumegante, decifrando uma figura berrante que sobressaia no meio das coloridas e inflamadas serpentinas de Carnaval, um palhaço roliço, com uma grande cabeleira cor-de-laranja, trajando espampanantes vestes amarelas e prateadas, calçando umas enormes botas azuis turquesa, permanecia imóvel, sorrindo perante tal imediata e surpresa balbúrdia, segurando nas suas mãos arroxeadas três balões igualmente garridos.

\- O que pensas que estás a fazer seu desgraçado! – Vociferou Stark furioso, avançando até ao intruso, enquanto as equipas de socorro e extinção de chamas principiavam os seus trabalhos.

\- Estou a divertir as pessoas, acho que é isso que os palhaços fazem – Provocou o vilão deliciado com a expressão de fúria patente no rosto do milionário. – Vamos até lá fora Stark gostava de fazer um show privado contigo, o que achas? – Interrogou, esgueirando-se a tremenda velocidade do fumegante edifício, lançando pelos ares um riso frio, sarcástico e falsamente doce, que irritou profundamente o Homem de Ferro que correu no seu encalce, Jarvis adivinhando perigo, antes que Tony pudesse desaparecer no exterior repleto de sirenes, colocou a armadura blindada nos ombros do seu proprietário.

\- Mas que brincadeira de mau gosto vem a ser esta? – Berrou o Homem de Ferro enraivecido, tentando esmagar o palhaço contra uma parede, contudo não foi bem-sucedido. – Quem és tu?

\- Bem vamos começar o Show, o meu nome é Palhaço Bizarov, o talentoso mestre dos balões, o patrocinador do caos e da vingança, o maestro das trevas e do desespero e o comandante das tendas! – Exclamou Bizarov em voz audível, elaborando uma dança muito remexida e ridícula.

\- Lamento desiludir-te, mas a minha empresa não é uma tenda de circo, o teu GPS está avariado! – Desvalorizou Stark, sem paciência para aquela cena teatral de péssima categoria.

\- Achas mesmo que sim, o meu GPS funciona ao sabor das eternas correntes da justiça, nunca se engana, nunca! – Zombou o membro do circo adotando uma pose dramática que Tony ignorou.

\- Devias melhorar a eloquência do teu discurso, tens a certeza que não fugiste de um hospício qualquer? – Provocou o herói, cruzando os braços.

\- Agora chamo ao palco o meu odioso ajudante, Tony Stark! – Exclamou Bizarov divertido.

\- Desculpa não me apetece brincar. – Disse o herói aborrecido, que vilão mais estúpido, seria um ótimo oponente para o Homem Aranha!

\- O que se passa? Não gostas de circo? Além da prostituição é uma das mais antigas profissões que ainda resistem aos agricultores de fortunas, sabes? – Grunhiu o palhaço naquele irritante tom sínico.

\- Ao longo de toda a minha vida já me cruzei com um número incalculável de palhaços que lhes deixei de achar graça, desculpa se te fiz perder tempo. – Declarou o milionário, começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Realmente a tua presunção é algo que desfaz o meu coração. – Comentou Bizarov num murmúrio venenoso, baloiçando os balões que segurava. – Apesar de tudo o que eu fiz na tua preciosa e desprezível empresa continuas com esse ar arrogante, indiferente, altivo e detestável.

\- Vou contratar-te para escreveres o meu retrato psicológico, tens talento meu! Em que universidade é que andaste? O teu leque de adjetivos é muitíssimo variado, uau! – Exclamou Stark em tom irónico. – Vamos acabar com isto, o que queres tu afinal?

\- Quero que feches a tua empresa. – Disse Bizarov espontaneamente, como se a sua afirmação fosse tão natural como a sucessão do dia e da noite.

\- Sim tu fugiste mesmo do manicómio. – Constatou Tony sorrindo sinicamente.

\- Chega Stark! Estou farto da tua arrogância mascarada com presunção, voltas a abrir a boca para desaprovar o que eu digo, e nem sabes o que te acontece, o que acontece a tua empresa, o que acontece à tua adorada cidade! Sê sensato e inteligente, obedece às minhas ordens e tudo correrá bem, pelo menos para mim e para os meus, o resto não importa, tu não importas! – Gritou o palhaço colérico, empunhando um balão de cor verde.

\- Uau pensas assustar-me com um balão de água, acho que já fiz xixi nas cuecas, que medo! – Desvalorizou Tony sorrindo de malícia, colocando a sua armadura, e lançando um pequeno raio da ponta do seu dedo que almejou com precisão a mortífera arma.

\- Cavaste a tua própria sepultura Stark! – Exclamou Bizarov fascinado, enchendo a atmosfera com o seu riso agonizante e escarninho.

Quais os motivos para Bizarov atacar a Stark Enterprise? O que se esconde nas profundezas coloridas daqueles balões? O que significa a última frase do palhaço?


	34. Capitulo 34 - O venenoso erro de Stark

Quando os venenos infernais caminham em liberdade sobre a crosta terrestre, o diabo vagueia em toda a sua soberba sobre a atmosfera fumegante, espalhando o doce perfume da ganância, egoísmo e ódio pelos quatro cantos do globo, guiados pela sua mão negra, as trevas e o caos despontam dos seus dedos como marionetas envenenadas, mergulhando a humanidade num mar de sofrimento e dor, então a porta do inferno abre-se com um ruido arrepiante, sugando a luz e a esperança do mundo, só os heróis nos podem salvar.

O riso estridente de Bizarov enchia os ares, cravando-se bem fundo no coração de Tony, à medida que uma nuvem tóxica de um qualquer veneno deambulava de forma insolente pelas redondezas apinhadas, pessoas tossiam de forma agonizante, cobrindo os rostos com o que estava mais à mão, outras sem poder evitar tombavam sobre o chão como pequenas e frágeis pétalas que o vento soprou, o delicado vento da morte. O Homem de Ferro numa tentativa desesperada de conter aquele mortífero odor ativava alguns dos mais poderosos comandos da sua armadura, tinha que salvar aquelas pessoas inocentes, apanhadas nas redes do seu grande erro.

\- O que é que tu fizeste Tony? Todas estas vidas. Tenho que os salvar. Não posso ser responsável por esta catástrofe. – Pensava Stark desesperado, vendo que os seus mecanismos de contenção eram inúteis contra aquela maré aérea de veneno, observando com pesar uma jovem mãe que salvaguardava a sua pequena filha junto do seu peito, protegendo-a da mão do diabo. – Porque fizeste isto? – Perguntou em voz abafada.

\- Essa é boa, tu é que rebentaste o balão, não atires as culpas em mim, sê um homem e assume os teus erros Stark! – Respondeu o demoníaco palhaço divertido, sentindo a descrença percorrer o espírito do milionário.

\- Fala de uma vez por todas! Quais são os teus motivos, porque me atacaste? Porque permitiste que eu derramasse Anthrax na atmosfera? Fala de uma vez por todas! – Gritou Tony colérico, não se importava que a sua empresa fosse dizimada, contudo jamais poderia deixar que as vidas de inocentes fossem roubadas daquela forma louca e diabólica.

\- Acho que não estás em posição de negociar seja o que for, essas perguntas já deviam ter sido feitas, talvez há um minuto atrás, julgava-te um homem inteligente, porém enganei-me. E já agora voltas a falar-me nesse tom superior, e um dos meus balõezinhos volta a fazer as delícias do público! Ouviste bem? – Ameaçou o palhaço não revelando qualquer tipo de remorso na sua voz escarninha. – Então Stark, não estás feliz a escutar os aplausos entusiasmados da multidão a gritar o meu nome? Uau que sensação maravilhosa, tantos sorrisos contagiantes, que delícia! – Festejou, mostrando toda a sua loucura e devaneio interior.

\- Acaba com estes joguinhos! Diz-me o que pretendes com tudo isto! – Gritou o herói furibundo, compreendendo que todos os seus esforços estavam a ser em vão.

\- Estás a pisar o risco Stark, eu sou um homem tolerante, contudo a tua falta de classe está a irritar-me! – Preveniu Bizarov, fingindo falsa indignação.

\- Como quiseres, faz como quiseres. – Resignou-se Tony melancolicamente, vendo o passeio encher-se de corpos inanimados.

\- Como eu adoro que o público se renda aos meus encantos, à minha arte e à minha diversão, tu de facto és um público de excelência meu caro! – Exclamou o palhaço entusiasmado, absorvendo o caos e o desespero que floria na atmosfera.

\- Cala-te de uma vez por todas! – Berrou o Homem de Ferro, dando um valente soco numa parede, destruindo-a em milhares de partículas, não era estúpido ao ponto de atacar aquele desequilibrado.

\- Tanta fúria Stark, o que se passa afinal? O show não está a ser do teu agrado? – Inquiriu Bizarov sarcasticamente, batendo palmas numa atitude trocista. – Então vamos passar à hora da história, toca a dormir Stark! Perguntaste-me quais eram os meus motivos, então vamos lá fazer a revelação do milénio. Há muitos anos atrás, quando o planeta ainda não estava poluído pelas falaciosas e manipuladoras tecnologias, o circo ganhava o seu grandioso papel de destaque, atraindo multidões, miúdos e graúdos às nossas tendas, os palhaços, os malabaristas, os trapezistas e os domadores de feras faziam as delícias de todos os povos, espalhando a diversão e a alegria por onde passava. De súbito, o mundo começa a sofrer transformações grotescas, imperdoáveis e desprezíveis que puseram em cheque o talento da grande arte do circo. – Explicou, adotando um tom rancoroso, frio e cortante.

\- E diz-me o que tenho eu a ver com isso? – Questionou o herói confuso, observando a morte desfilar arrogantemente pela sua cidade.

\- A paciência é uma grande virtude, tem calma, já lá chegamos. Com uma enorme tristeza vi a minha profissão cair no esquecimento, abafada pelos vídeo jogos, pelos desportos radicais, pelos canais televisivos, pelos livros aos quadrinhos e pelos telemóveis, bem como outras formas artísticas, as crianças, os jovens e os adultos já não se interessavam pelo circo, poluindo as suas mentes e espíritos com essa panóplia de instrumentos manipuladores, achas correto? – Perguntou Bizarov de forma ausente e raivosa.

\- Certo, eu compreendo esse diálogo derrotista, no entanto continuo a não entender qual o meu papel nessa história trágica. – Afirmou Tony confuso.

\- Burro, insensível, patético! A culpa desta desgraça é tua, da tua empresa e dos teus amigos multimilionários! – Explicou Bizarov completamente incrédulo.

\- Ah então é isso! – Exclamou Stark, a compreensão desenhava-se friamente no seu rosto marcado pelo pânico. – E decidiste montar este circo todo na minha empresa porquê?

\- Porque tu és um homem influente, uma pessoa em quem os outros confiam, eras uma boa aposta para colocar o meu plano em prática. Estudei ao pormenor a tua atividade profissional, a tua reação psicológica, descobri que fervias em pouca água e assim tracei o meu percurso até aqui. Rebentando um dos meus balões de veneno tu serias responsável por milhares de vítimas, perderias a tua grande postura de confiança, perdias a tua preciosa credibilidade no mundo dos negócios e a seguir muitos cairiam contigo, desta forma recuperaria a talentosa arte do circo, recuperaria o meu ganha-pão. – Finalizou Bizarov entusiasmado com o seu infalível e bizarro plano. – Agora chegarão os jornalistas e tu serás a primeira página de toda a espécie de imprensa, serás reconhecido como um cruel assassino, um fracasso e um criminoso sem coração, é o teu fim, é o fim das multinacionais e dos canais de televisão, uma nova era acordará o fantasma do circo!

\- E tu acreditas que me vou render aos teus caprichos demoníacos sem retaliar, é isso? – Provocou o herói incomodado com o que acabara de escutar, que plano mais sórdido e cruel.

\- Não tens opção, senta-te e assiste ao teu fim! – Zumbou o palhaço, soltando no ar um riso tão fino como a lâmina aguçada de um punhal.

\- Nunca subestimes as minhas capacidades, eu possuo um bem mais precioso do que a maior fortuna do mundo, eu tenho amigos com quem posso contar! – Exclamou o Homem de Ferro corajosamente.

\- Nem eles te salvarão, desiste, o fim está perto, e o meu recomeço cresce a passos largos, muito largos mesmo! – Respondeu o palhaço em tom triunfante.

No quartel general do Quarteto Fantástico, a bela Susan tateava habilmente num dos seus muitos ecrãs, analisando com grande atenção uma enorme quantidade de estatísticas reveladoras e muito importantes para o desenvolvimento de grande parte dos seus projetos. De repente, quebrando aquele silêncio puramente concentrado, uma mensagem irrompeu sonoramente de um dos computadores, um alerta vindo das torres Stark.

\- Preciso da colaboração da Mulher Invisível na Stark Enterprise, derrame de Anthrax na atmosfera, urgência em criar uma forte barreira de contenção. – Leu Sue apavorada, saindo a tremenda velocidade do seu laboratório. – Meu Deus que catástrofe, poderão morrer milhares de pessoas, aguenta-te Tony estou a caminho! – Pensava, enquanto colocava um fato indicado no combate a ameaças biológicas.

Na mansão dos Heróis mais Poderosos da Terra, um ruidoso alerta suou enchendo os quatro cantos e os ouvidos dos presentes.

\- Gavião! Gavião estás a ouvir-me? – Questionou a voz arrogante de Stark.

\- Estou Tony o que se passa? – Perguntou Clint admirado, fitando com interesse um ecrã onde surgia o sinal do Homem de Ferro.

\- Preciso que venhas até à Stark Enterprise, veste um dos fatos de contenção que estão no meu gabinete, trás a Diana contigo, vou enviar-te dados importantes. – Pediu o herói blindado com urgência na voz.

\- Trata-se de uma catástrofe mundial? – Provocou o Arqueiro, sorrindo de forma traquina.

\- Pode crescer até atingir essa escala, agora deixa-te de parvoíces e vem para cá! – Decifrou o Homem de Ferro sem paciência para as brincadeiras de mau gosto que Clint usualmente tecia.

\- A Diana está na escola, por isso irei sozinho. – Explicou o Gavião.

\- Vou entrar em contato com ela, trás um fato a mais, despacha-te! – Ordenou Tony irritado.

\- Deve ser mesmo urgente para permitires que a Sereia falte às aulas! Sabes as faltas ainda não foram decretadas como direito universal dos alunos! – Brincou o mestre das setas, dirigindo-se ao gabinete do milionário.

No pavilhão desportivo da escola secundária de Queens, Diana e Peter realizavam uma corrida de aquecimento para mais uma fantástica aula de Educação Física, nesse dia iriam jogar Basebol. Todos os outros membros da turma queixavam-se em comentários audíveis, estavam fartos daqueles aquecimentos incrivelmente desgastantes, contudo os dois heróis ultrapassavam-nos com muita leveza e diversão.

\- Pareces ligeiramente cansado, o que se passa? – Perguntou a morena preocupada, olhando com atenção para o seu melhor amigo.

\- Esta noite tive Tpcs extra, o duende verde decidiu fazer-me uma visitinha cordial, foi realmente fantástico voltar a vê-lo, já tinha saudades, aquele tipo morre de amores por mim, o que posso eu fazer? – Brincou Peter ensonado, tinha desfrutado do conforto da sua adorada cama apenas duas horas. – E já agora, não fiz os deveres de Matemática, depois deixa-me tirar fotocópia dos teus!

\- Quem te garante que os fiz, talvez tenha andado a desfrutar uma bela noite na agradável companhia de um qualquer vilão, quem sabe! – Exclamou a Vingadora divertida, adorava ver aquela expressão de pânico e descrença desenhar-se no rosto do Aranha.

\- Vilões? Que história é essa? – Perguntou a voz arrastada e vaidosa de Johny, ouvindo à socapa a conversa.

\- Deves precisar de consultar um otorrino! – Comentou a Sereia ligeiramente apreensiva.

\- Eu escutei bem, vocês estavam a falar de vilões. – Ripostou o irritante rapaz.

\- Nós estávamos a comentar o elenco do novo filme da Marvel, Guerra Civil. – Mentiu o herói amedrontado, lançando um olhar de esguelha ao jovem.

\- Pensei que fosse algo bem mais interessante. – Desvalorizou Johny desiludido, estava à espera de descobrir alguma história ultrajante para lixar os dois heróis, azar meu!

\- Mas se queres saber, estou a contratar um vilão muito poderoso para dizimar as empresas do teu querido pai, o que achas disto? É bastante interessante na minha opinião! – Zombou Diana ironicamente, detestava aquele rico impertinente.

\- Falamos no Basebol! – Provocou Johny furibundo, dirigindo-se ao local onde o professor formava as duas equipas.

\- Tem cuidado, não tropeces no teu próprio ego! – Avisou a Sereia sorridente, Peter riu discretamente.

\- Diana! Diana estás a ouvir-me? – Murmurou a voz urgente de Tony Stark vinda do pequeno intercomunicador que a jovem trazia sempre consigo.

\- Estou em aula Tony. – Respondeu a jovem num sussurro abafado mal mexendo os lábios.

\- Preciso de ti, é muito urgente! – Respondeu o milionário. – Inventa uma desculpa, preciso mesmo de ti, o Gavião explica-te tudo, vai ter com ele à entrada da estação de metropolitano localizada nas redondezas das Torres Stark, vem depressa!

\- Faltar às aulas para aturar o Clint não me parece um bom programa, mas eu vou, até já! – Decidiu a Sereia pouco segura da sua decisão, sabia que Tony jamais lhe pediria para faltar às aulas se não fosse uma questão de vida ou morte. - Está a acontecer algo de muito grave na Stark Enterprise, tenho que ir ajudar. – Explicou, pois Peter olhava-a confuso.

\- Como vais sair sem dar nas vistas? – Perguntou o herói preocupado, já passara tantas vezes por aquela delicada situação, sabia que não era nada fácil conciliar duas identidades.

\- Professor Mark! Eu não me estou a sentir bem, acho que estou a ficar com uma gripe daquelas, talvez seja melhor ir para casa. – Inventou a Vingadora em tom convincente, sabia que o docente não tolerava pessoas doentes nas suas aulas, era a desculpa perfeita.

\- Realmente não estás com muito boa cara, vai lá, cuida-te miúda! – Permitiu o professor, mantendo uma distância de segurança da infeciosa aluna.

\- Obrigada professor. – Agradeceu Diana com rancor, pois o rosto de Johny iluminava-se num sorriso de escarnio e triunfo.

O coração do Homem de Ferro estava mais leve sabendo que a necessária ajuda vinha a caminho, não tardaria a chegar, contudo o seu orgulho estava dilacerado, mutilado, destruído, mas tinha que o deixar de lado agora o mais importante era salvar o maior número de pessoas possível, não iria ser reconhecido como um assassino, mas sim como o homem que colocara o seu grande orgulho de parte.

Chegará a necessária ajuda a tempo? Conseguiram Clint e Diana ultrapassar o que os separa em prol de uma causa maior? Como resultará a improvável união de Sue Storm e Tony Stark? O que restará após este cruel conflito de interesses e privações?


	35. Capitulo 35 - Pela mão da coragem

O manipulador universo da imprensa enchia-se de inúmeras e diversificadas notícias, ilustrando o cenário vivido no redor das Torres Stark, letras, imagens, títulos e vídeos deambulavam de forma incessante pelos olhos dos mais curiosos e assustados, no intuito infundado de compreenderem o que realmente se passava.

" Derrame de gás mortal na atmosfera";

" Milhares de vítimas";

" Culpado ou inocente";

" Invasão alienisna semeia o caos";

" Homem de Ferro herói ou inimigo?";

"O poder do dinheiro";

"Convocação urgente do exército";

" Ameaça biológica corrompe Nova Iorque";

" Onde estão os Vingadores?";

" Terror e medo assombram populações"

Estas e outras notícias cresciam em milhares de redes sociais, jornais e revistas, elaborando crenças e falácias sobre o verdadeiro sucedido daquele dia, lucros e lucros arrebatavam os cofres das grandes empresas de comunicação social, enquanto Nick Fury e Steve Rogers analisavam cada detalhe insignificante sobre toda aquela situação catastrófica.

\- Pensei que não te assustavas com uma coisa destas, o que se passa afinal? O gelo roubou-te a coragem e a força indomável de lutar? – Zombou o sarcástico diretor, vendo a preocupação e o desconforto brilhar nos olhos azuis do Capitão.

\- Nada disso Nick, o gelo somente me tornou num homem diferente. – Explicou Steve enigmaticamente, observando um pequeno vídeo que focava com precisão o Homem de Ferro, imóvel olhando um vazio aparente, alheio a toda a situação que o rodeava, ou assim fazia querer. – Esta atitude do Tony está a intrigar-me, ele não é homem de cruzar os braços perante este tipo de adversidades, ou ele tem algum plano na manga, ou então está completamente perdido, embora eu não acredite nisso. – Sugeriu incrédulo com o absurdo comportamento do seu amigo.

\- O que mais me surpreende é o facto do Stark ter cometido um erro de principiante, noutras circunstâncias ele também subestimou os seus oponentes, contudo os seus erros nunca atingiram proporções tão marcantes, o seu nome ficará arrastado pelas ruas da amargura e da desconfiança, ele nunca mais será o mesmo. – Analisou com mestria o experiente coronel, tamborilando com os dedos na secretária. – E porque é que ele ainda não solicitou a ajuda dos Vingadores, o orgulho pode-lhe custar anos de investimento e dedicação. – Concluiu.

\- Vou comunicar com a mansão para tentar compreender o que se passa, para perceber se lhes foi solicitada algum tipo de colaboração. – Decidiu Rogers, desfazendo a sua momentânea neutralidade.

\- Sim, boa ideia Capitão. – Aprovou o Diretor em tom cansado, bebendo um valente trago de uma cerveja quase vazia. – Algo o preocupa para além do derrame de veneno, conheço-o bem para compreender isso. – Pensava, vendo o soldado erguer-se e dirigir-se a um telefone pousado num pequeno suporte na outra extremidade da intransponível divisão. – A sua expressão está tensa e apreensiva como se temesse algo, algo que só ele sente. Como se carregasse nos ombros uma tremenda responsabilidade, espera lá, quem é que ele quer enganar? Já entendi, é isso mesmo!

\- Scott é o Steve, vocês já estão a par do que aconteceu nas imediações das Torres Stark? – Perguntou Rogers em tom inseguro, pegando no escutador telefónico com força.

\- Sim, Cap nós já sabemos do que aconteceu, o Tony já nos informou. – Respondeu o Homem Formiga confuso com aquela estranha pergunta.

\- Porque não estão no terreno, o que se passa afinal? – Insistiu Steve ainda mais confuso do que o domador de formigas.

\- O Tony nomeou dois de nós para esta missão, está tudo a correr bem Steve fica calmo, nós tratamos de tudo. – Explicou Lang rapidamente, embora estivesse pouco seguro das escolhas do milionário, sabia que Clint era um herói digno e dotado de infindáveis capacidades de combate, contudo Diana era apenas uma miúda sem qualquer tipo de experiência naquelas andanças, talvez pudesse comprometer o sucesso da missão, porém não se atrevia a dizer aquilo que pensava, a profunda relação entre Steve e Diana era do conhecimento geral, não queria de forma alguma contradizer as apostas do bravo americano.

\- Quem é que está a ajudar o Tony? – Questionou o capitão em voz sufocante, como se a resposta lhe rompesse a garganta.

\- O Gavião e a Sereia. – Respondeu Scott ligeiramente receoso.

\- Tens a certeza disso Scott? – Interrogou Rogers, não querendo acreditar no que os seus ouvidos escutavam.

\- Sim tenho. – Disse Lang, compreendendo a incredulidade patente na voz do bravo herói.

\- Obrigado Scott, mantenham-se alerta, podem ser precisos a qualquer momento. – Preveniu Steve, sentindo um arrepio de insegurança e terror percorrer de forma brutal o seu corpo. – Que bela maneira de tentares fazer as pazes com ela, não haja dúvida Tony. – Cismou, voltando para junto de Fury.

Nas imediações da estação do metropolitano, Clint vagueava aborrecido de um lado para o outro, nunca tivera qualquer tipo de problema em trabalhar em equipa, todavia naquele momento específico preferia que Diana não aparecesse para lutar a seu lado, confiava nas suas capacidades de combate e de estratégia, afinal fora treinada pelo maior herói de todos os tempos, e na sua incrível força de vontade, estas qualidades eram armas preciosas para se tornar um ilustre herói, um respeitado Vingador e um ser humano inigualável, contudo não a queria expor a tal ameaça mortífera, a simples ideia de a imaginar ferida ou na pior das hipóteses morta fazia o seu espírito mergulhar num mar de sangue vermelho e muito quente, o sangue do seu nobre coração. Tinha consciência que ela o mataria se suspeitasse dos seus pensamentos, no entanto não os conseguia controlar com a mesma perícia que comandava as suas leais setas.

\- Gavião estou aqui, desculpa o atraso, tenho que pedir ao Tony para instalar no meu carro um mecanismo aéreo. – Desculpou-se a morena, estacionando o seu potente Audi em cima do passeio, quando o cenário é de crise as normas de trânsito que se lixem!

\- Finalmente, pensei que estavas com medo – Provocou o Arqueiro, desviando o olhar do corpo bem definido da Sereia, maldito fato! – Toma, veste isto. – Disse, dando-lhe um pequeno saco, de onde ela retirou um fato isolador de cor branca.

\- Certo, o que se passa afinal? – Perguntou a Vingadora surpreendida, colocando o equipamento de contenção biológica.

\- O Tony resolveu brincar ao carnaval…

\- Oh meu Deus! – Exclamou Diana completamente abismada com a narrativa do Gavião, porque perdera tanto tempo, assim nunca se conseguiria assumir como uma heroína de confiança. – Vamos lá temos uma cidade para salvar!

\- É como estar com o Cap, mas em versão feminina! – Pensou Clint fascinado, seguindo a Sereia que deslizava a grande velocidade pela estrada apinhada.

No epicentro venenoso e demoníaco, Stark e Susan uniam desesperadamente esforços para conter aquela onda infernal, assassina e intolerante, ceifadora de vidas e vontades, derramando os seus caprichos e ambições pelos corações desprotegidos da população indefesa, apenas salvaguardada pela esperança e motivação que a palavra Vingadores ocupava nos seus destruídos espíritos.

\- Como o teu desespero faz palpitar de forma trepidante o meu coração, escuto-o como uma maravilhosa orquestra de cordas, as cordas do destino que eu habilmente comando. Achas que essa mulher é opositora para mim, serás responsável por mais uma morte! – Exclamou Bizarov deliciado, não compreendo que as insígnias do destino estavam a mudar a sua trajetória, ou assim queriam fazer parecer.

\- Não cantes vitória antes da última e derradeira nota musical! – Retorquiu Stark categoricamente, sabia que o seu estatuto social já estaria certamente devastado, contudo esse aspeto agora não importava, depois com mais calma debruçar-se-ia sobre esse problema.

\- Homem de Ferro estamos aqui! – Exclamou a Sereia em voz tranquila, a sua coragem disfarçava com eficácia a sua insegurança.

\- Bem-vindos ao meu show, no início pretendia que este espetáculo fosse privado, contudo esse desejo revelou-se impossível, porém não fico triste com isso, pelo contrário, assim testemunharão a queda do poderoso Tony Stark! – Declarou o palhaço, encarando Diana e Clint com pura indiferença, como se a sua presença não valesse de nada.

\- Percebe-se agora porque não tinhas futuro no circo, não tens graça meu! – Comentou o Arqueiro friamente, preparando uma das suas brilhantes e afiadas setas de combate.

\- Olha, olha! O que temos nós aqui, um arqueiro! – Observou o venenoso ser em tom apreciativo, aplaudindo com escarnio Clint. – Quando o circo voltar a prosperar sobre o globo, tenho um enorme prazer que integres o meu espetáculo. – Disse sorrindo maldosamente, acho que ninguém o informou que os Arqueiros já conquistaram um lugar de destaque no mundo!

\- Claro que sim! – Afirmou o Gavião em tom hipócrita, recordando os distantes tempos em que a sua vida pertencia a uma tenda de circo. – Vamos acabar com isto! – Decidiu, puxando a corda do seu arco.

\- Não! – Gritou Diana aterrorizada, puxando com força o braço musculado do louro.

\- Mas que raios pensas tu que estás a fazer? – Questionou mestre das setas incrédulo.

\- Não faças isso, podes sem querer rebentar outro balão, não sejas imprudente. – Avisou a Vingadora rapidamente.

\- Eu sei mirar com precisão, não iria falhar, quem pensas tu que eu sou, um amador? – Retorquiu Clint indignado.

\- Se ele se sentir ameaçado pode lançar outro dos balões pelos ares, não faças nada de estúpido, vamos seguir o plano. – Preveniu a Vingadora em tom defensivo, aguentando a frieza azul que imergia das profundezas do capuz do Arqueiro.

\- Só gostava de saber quem te nomeou líder desta equipa! – Exclamou o louro, resignando-se à vontade da Sereia. – Então vá lá paralisa-o para eu lhe poder gamar os balões.

\- Certo, assim o farei. – Disse Diana aparentemente determinada.

A atmosfera envenenada ressuou com milhares de notas de cristal, enquanto a linda Sereia movia os seus finos lábios ao sabor das marés límpidas da sua coragem, contudo a sua garganta manipulada pelas inseguranças tremendas do seu jovem coração estrangulou-a num sufoco de arrependimento e terror, silenciando aquela fatal voz.

\- Então, ficaste muda foi? – Brincou o Gavião, não lendo as marcas gravadas no coração da morena, não compreendendo o receio e a insegurança que pintava os seus olhos da cor do infinito.

\- Eu não consigo. – Murmurou a Sereia assaltada pela vergonha e pela humilhação, a descrença invadia cruelmente o seu espírito deixando-o á deriva no mar revolto. – E se os meus vibratos se tornarem mais intensos e em vez de o paralisarem rebentam os balões? – Pensava, à medida que remexia nervosamente as mãos suadas pelo desespero sufocante.

\- Precisamos de ti, onde está a coragem que fascinou o Capitão América, onde está a coragem que me fascinou a mim? – Perguntou o arqueiro em tom compreensivo, observando as sombras do medo e do fracasso almejarem a sua princesa com a brutalidade de uma seta. – Vamos reage, não fiques aí a pensar no que poderia acontecer, não o saberás se não tentares, força, faz aquilo para o qual foste treinada durante meses. – Incentivou.

\- Eu não sou a pessoa indicada para esta missão. – Desabafou a Vingadora, mergulhando na triste e falaciosa angústia.

\- Vamos lá miúda eu acredito em ti, a doçura e a bravura do teu espírito são as tuas grandes armas, a coragem que corre nas tuas veias é um incentivo para todos nós, a tua grandiosa força de vontade é um raio de sol na nossa travessia pela paz e pela justiça, mitifica o orgulho e a liderança do Capitão América, não permitas que os seus esforços caiam no abismo do esquecimento, honra os teus valores morais, coragem, nós confiamos em ti! – Declarou Tony em voz amável, observando a perdida alma da morena vaguear pelos primórdios da insegurança.

\- Vamos Sereia, faz com que a tua voz nos guie até á vitória, faz com que ela seja a espada que derruba o mal, faz com que ela seja a luz que salvará milhares de vidas, faz com que ela seja o antidoto contra o veneno que emana da morte, nós acreditamos em ti! – Exclamou Susan em tom doce, sabia o quanto uma palavra de encorajamento alegrava o coração dos que abraçavam involuntariamente o receio.

\- Se não enfrentares este desafio, então nunca serás uma Vingadora. – Murmurou Clint em tom duramente frio, aquelas palavas rasgavam-lhe o peito como um aguçado punhal.

Qual será a decisão de Diana? Será a voz da Sereia a onda prateada que guiará os Vingadores pelo caminho da vitória?


	36. Capitulo 36- Mergulho com sabor a cereja

As palavras de encorajamento e incentivo deflagravam na mente da jovem como um incêndio de esperança e alegria, a confiança e a segurança que por vezes a traiam de forma ingrata e injusta voltavam a florir fertilmente no seu jovem coração, a atmosfera envenenada dissipava-se como o gelo arrogantemente derretido pelos raios solares, submissa aos unidos esforços de Susan Storm e Tony Stark, a ansiedade do Gavião aumentava gradualmente, desejando que as aguçadas notas de cristal irrompessem docemente dos lábios cor de cereja que faziam as delícias dos seus mais íntimos e misteriosos sonhos. Então, embalada pelas emoções e pelas espectativas da sua equipa, Diana resistiu ao encantador chamar da insegurança, no ar flutuavam milhares de estrelas cantantes, à medida que a voz da morena enfeitiçava o corpo egoísta do demoníaco palhaço, celebrizando o tema "Survivor", ilustrando da melhor forma o seu estado de espírito e o panorama vivido na cidade que nunca dorme, a vitória e a concretização pessoal sorriam-lhe das profundezas da sua alma azul, embarcando suavemente no salvamento de milhares de inocentes, o sol poluído voltaria a navegar dentro de um mar de nuvens.

\- Estás preso, o espetáculo acabou! – Exclamou Clint triunfante, avançando até Bizarov que o olhava com uma expressão de raiva e desdém. – Não resistas, espera, tu não podes resistir, desculpa a minha insensibilidade! – Brincou, colocando umas potentes algemas nos pulsos inertes do inimigo, apanhando com a outra mão os dois restantes balões. – Espero que a S.H.I.E.L.D. não se demore, estou cheio de fome. – Comentou.

\- Ele não é um criminoso do gabarito da S.H.I.E.L.D, será detido por oficiais estatais. – Interferiu Tony ofegante, o peso do seu erro martelava no seu peito como uma bala disparada à queima-roupa, todos o olharam incrédulos.

\- Como quiseres, mais uma vez tenho que fazer o trabalho desses incompetentes, bolas! – Murmurou o Arqueiro irritado, olhando Bizarov com desconfiança.

\- Como estás? – Perguntou Stark em voz doce, dirigindo-se ternamente a Diana que permanecia encostada a uma parede.

\- Estou bem, obrigada Tony, obrigada por esta oportunidade. – Agradeceu a Vingadora sinceramente, ainda continuava aborrecida com o herói, contudo jamais esqueceria a prova de segurança que ele depositara no seu coração.

Algures num dos enormes prédios uniformes localizados nas redondezas que a pouco e pouco retomavam à sua habitual rotina, alguém fazia de forma exaustiva e alheia as suas limpezas caseiras, escutando em altos berros, fazendo estremecer os vidros, a belíssima melodia entoada por Charlie Puth, "One call away", um hino à fervilhante e insubstituível amizade desinteressada, o vento caprichoso embalava as notas musicais até às Torres Stark, mergulhando o cenário comprometedor num clima de reconciliação imediata.

\- Tony eu queria pe…

\- Não precisas de dizer nada. – Interrompeu o Homem de Ferro em voz carinhosa, retirando a sua blindada armadura e correndo até Diana, amarou-a num profundo e sentido abraço, como andava ansioso por aquele momento, obrigado Bizarov.

\- Nunca mais vamos discutir. – Decidiu a Sereia emocionada, separando-se do carinho que emanava do peito do milionário solidificando numa agradável e terna onda de calor.

\- Nunca mais. – Prometeu o herói em voz abafada, vendo o carro da polícia aproximar-se, serpenteando de forma insolente no meio dos veículos de emergência que socorriam os feridos.

\- Quando eu for solto não desistirei da minha missão nesta terra, goza enquanto podes da tua fortuna porque num futuro bem próximo ela cairá na desgraça, até sempre Stark! – Cuspiu o palhaço com o rancor a pintar-lhe os olhinhos perturbados.

\- Quando cumprires a tua pena garanto-te um lugar nas minhas empresas, tu mereces um trabalho que sustente a tua família. – Prometeu o Homem de Ferro fazendo jus a sua bondosa filantropia.

\- É preciso ter uma grande lata, ele quase mata Nova Iorque em peso e tem direito a um abraço e eu que vim salvar o dia sou tratado com indiferença, se calhar também tenho que sair por aí vestido de palhaço preparado para dizimar a humanidade, talvez assim ela repare em mim. – Pensou Clint extremamente ultrajado, não percas a esperança Gavião!

\- Susan obrigado pela tua colaboração, sem ti o sucesso desta missão não teria sido permitido. – Disse Tony honestamente, olhando Sue com pura admiração, esta sorriu.

_ Não tem importância Tony, já sabes estou aqui para o que for necessário, bem até logo, depois passo na mansão para falar com a Diana, acho que ela não está para muitas conversas! – Despediu-se a Mulher invisível feliz por ter sido útil.

\- Bem Tony eu vou voltar para a escola, ainda chegarei a tempo das aulas da tarde, até logo. – Afirmou a Vingadora satisfeita, dando um forte beijo no rosto do milionário, Clint olhou-a com indignação, aquilo era demais, contudo a Sereia voltou-se na sua direção e beijou-o igualmente no rosto.

\- Elas não me resistem! - Pensou o Arqueiro de forma convencida, sentindo o seu sangue ferver através dos ventos do desejo e da paixão.

No blindado gabinete de Nick Fury, uma enorme e pormenorizada notícia desfilava por um dos muitos ecrãs que decorava a divisão, ilustrada por diversas imagens verídicas que culminava num garrafal título vermelho.

\- Parece que ficou tudo resolvido, ainda bem. – Comentou Steve aliviado, relendo a notícia pela centésima vez.

" Vingadores e Quarteto Fantástico envenenam ameaça biológica": " Hoje pelas dez da manhã, um desastre biológico deflagrou nas imediações da Stark Enterprise, uma das mais famosas e bem-sucedidas companhias mundiais, valorizando-se pelos seus sucessivos avanços tecnológicos que se destacam e popularizam nos quatro cantos da Terra. Uma nuvem de um qualquer e mortífero veneno pairou durante terríveis minutos sobre a atmosfera citadina, lançando o caos e o pânico na população. Algumas testemunhas oculares descrevem o cenário como catastrófico e caótico, declarando ainda que avistaram um individuo trajando um fato de palhaço no epicentro da confusão, talvez tenha sido este bizarro homem a perpetuar o ataque que poderia ter culminado numa catástrofe irremediável. Podemos ainda garantir que não existem vítimas mortais resultantes deste sórdido incidente, como foi noticiado em diversos meios de comunicação, apenas foram transportadas até aos hospitais cinquenta pessoas que ficaram demasiado tempo submetidas às radiações tóxicas do veneno. Graças à rápida e eficaz intervenção do Homem de Ferro, dum membro do Quarteto Fantástico, do Gavião Arqueiro e dum membro dos Vingadores que não conseguimos identificar. O criminoso foi detido e será brevemente presente a um juiz. Contudo ainda existem alguns mistérios à volta deste estranho massacre como os verdadeiros motivos e as reais motivações do suspeito. Anthony Stark, o famoso empresário, foi ilibado de qualquer tipo de acusações, no entanto não se salva da opinião pública"

\- Tudo está bem quando acaba bem, e melhor terminaria com uma grade de cervejas! – Comentou Fury sem dar grande importância ao desfecho da situação. – Já estás mais tranquilo?

\- Sempre estive. – Mentiu Steve pouco à vontade.

\- Sim estiveste tão tranquilo como uma gazela que está a ser perseguida por um leão! – Exclamou Nick sorrindo com malícia, sempre fora um homem perspicaz, o seu olho aguçado era como uma autêntica máquina de Raio X, nada lhe escapava. – O que pensas fazer agora?

\- Alguma coisa. – Respondeu Steve de forma vazia, tinha consciência que Fury sabia perfeitamente a resposta que invadia a sua mente.

O grande relógio badalava a uma da madrugada, ressoando com estridente ruído nos quatro cantos da Mansão dos Heróis mais poderosos da Terra, Diana sentada num dos muitos sofás da vazia sala de estar, debruçava-se a muito custo sobre uma ficha de Matemática, era muito tarde e os seus olhos sonhadores picavam com a chegada eminente do sono, contudo não podia ceder ao encantador chamado dos seus felpudos cobertores, tinha que terminar a tarefa escolar, não tinha outra escolha.

\- Vamos lá, não falta muito! – Murmurou a morena, agitando a cabeça numa tentativa desesperada de afastar a fragrância do sono, boa sorte!

A Vingadora pousou o seu caderno, a ficha de trabalho e a caneta no sofá, levantou-se e dirigiu-se lentamente ao frigorífico, retirou uma garrafa de água e bebeu com satisfação, talvez conseguisse afogar a vontade do impertinente sono.

Alguns passos rápidos batiam suavemente no soalho de madeira captando a distraída atenção da Sereia, esta olhou em redor, quem estaria levantado aquela hora? Porém um pequeno raio de luar incidiu nuns lindos cabelos louros e ela soube exatamente quem a observava das redes das sombras.

\- Ainda acordada! – Comentou a voz ensonada de Clint Barton, olhando Diana com surpresa.

\- Parece que sim, estou a terminar os trabalhos de Matemática. – Explicou a Vingadora, voltando a sentar-se no sofá. – Porque não estás na cama?

\- Estava com sede, vim buscar um copo de água. – Respondeu o louro sorrindo timidamente, que desculpa mais parva! – Aproveita agora para falares com ela, não desperdices esta oportunidade. – Pensou, enquanto sugava um grande trago de água fresca.

\- Até amanhã! – Despediu-se a Sereia, notando que o mestre das setas colocara a garrafa de novo no seu lugar, todavia não ergueu os seus olhos cor de água da folha onde floriam infinitos números e símbolos.

\- Achas que podemos falar? – Perguntou Clint inseguro, mantendo uma distância de segurança considerável.

\- Como é que tens energia para falar a esta hora, depois do dia que tivemos eu só queria estar na minha caminha a dormir. – Comentou Diana num murmúrio preguiçoso.

\- Partilho o mesmo desejo que tu! – Exclamou o Gavião, sentando-se junto da morena, inalando o seu adocicado perfume com aroma a framboesa.

\- Não pises o risco Clint, não sabes do que eu sou capaz quando estou com sono! – Ameaçou a Sereia irritada, estava sem paciência para aqueles avanços medíocres.

\- Estava a brincar, tem calma contigo miúda! – Defendeu-se o Arqueiro, não estava pronto para enfrentar a fúria das ondas que desaguava nos olhos azuis da Sereia.

\- O que queres afinal, despacha-te antes que a tua amiga ruiva apareça! – Disse a morena em tom cortante como as rochas do mar.

\- Acho que naquele dia as coisas não ficaram claras entre nós, eu não quero saber do que a Natacha pensa ou deixa de pensar, eu mantenho tudo o que disse naquela noite. – Declarou o Gavião rapidamente, como se temesse que o olhar aguçado da morena dilacerasse as suas palavras.

\- Para mim as coisas estão mais claras do que a água, está tudo esclarecido, não te preocupes, fica na tua que eu fico na minha. – Retorquiu Diana sem olhar Clint nos olhos, a boca dizia o que o coração não sentia, no entanto aquelas duras palavas eram o único escudo que possuía na luta inglória contra aquela catadupa de sentimentos ritmados e flutuantes.

\- Tu não me podes ter esquecido de um dia para o outro, não é verdade. – Afirmou Clint convicto das suas ideias, observando o movimento arfante que salientava o peito da morena.

\- Não insistas é melhor para os dois. – Retaliou a Vingadora em tom distante.

\- Então quer dizer que tudo o que me disseste era uma grande mentira, olha para mim e diz-me que era mentira. – Pediu o Arqueiro, colocando uma mão no queixo da morena, fazendo com que ela o olhasse directamente nos olhos.

Um feixe de luz marinha invadiu o pequeno coral de prata que os unia naquele lindo universo de flores e palpitações coloridas, os seus lábios uniam-se na perfeita linha azul com aroma a tulipas campestres, um beijo abençoado pelo infinito e semeado pelas cintilantes ondas celestiais, juntos mergulharam nas profundezas protetoras de uma concha de amor, cumplicidade e paixão, embalados pelos flamejantes ventos do desejo, impulsionados pelo suave cantar das dunas de ternura e carinho, abraçando com os fios do coração aquela difícil relação.

\- Eu sabia que tu me amavas. – Disse Clint em voz doce, separando-se dos lábios de cereja da morena.

\- Claro que te amo seu estúpido, nunca duvides disso. – Confessou Diana em voz tranquila, como se o longínquo oceano invadisse a sua alma apaixonada, num gesto rápido e não pensado puxou o Arqueiro para junto de si abraçando-o com a força das marés.

\- Isso quer dizer que me dás uma oportunidade? – Perguntou o louro esperançado, afagando a cabeleira de chocolate.

\- Não sei, tenho que pensar! – Exclamou Diana sorrindo, Clint olhou-a com tristeza. – Estou a brincar! Claro que te dou uma oportunidade.

\- Juro que não a vou desperdiçar! – Prometeu o mestre das setas, sentindo um enorme balão de alegria brotar nas raízes do seu coração.

\- Mas tens consciência de que a nossa relação não irá ter grande aprovação? – Questionou a morena, batendo tragicamente com os pés em terra firme.

\- Não me interessa do que os outros pensam. – Disse o Gavião sorrindo. – Se irritar certas pessoas ainda melhor!

\- Não sejas parvo, eu não quero problemas! – Censurou a Vingadora, dando-lhe uma palmada no braço. – Talvez seja melhor namorarmos por enquanto às escondidas, talvez pareça um pouco infantil, contudo acho que é a melhor forma de evitarmos problemas, com o avançar do tempo depois logo se vê, o que achas? – Propôs.

\- Pronto está bem, será tudo feito como vossa alteza desejar! – Brincou Clint sorridente, fazendo-lhe uma amorosa carícia no rosto cansado, beijando-a de seguida nos lábios, valeu a pena esperar.

Nesse delicioso momento vermelho cor de cereja, o ar latejou com os passos apressados de alguém, os dois amantes sentiram um arrepio percorrer-lhes os espíritos sonhadores, enfeitiçados pela varinha mágica do amor. Steve Rogers estava parado, imóvel sobre o pavimento de madeira, olhando com uma estranha expressão aquela insólita cena.

\- Clint, quero falar contigo na sala de reuniões. – Ordenou o Capitão em voz audível, começando a caminhar, arrastando consigo um mau presságio.

Conseguirão os dois apaixonados a aprovação do bravo herói? Como reagirá Steve a esta inesperada notícia? Como correrá a conversa?


	37. Capitulo 37 - O aviso do Capitão

A atmosfera estava tensa, pesada e muito agreste, Steve arrastava no seu encalce um arrepiante vento de gelo, cruzando a profunda linha dos corações dos dois jovens como uma lâmina afiada, cortando aquele momento único e pleno de felicidade. Diana fitava Clint com uma expressão vazia, apreensiva e duvidosa, este devolvia-lhe o olhar sem pestanejar.

\- Espera Steve, eu posso explicar! – Exclamou a morena em voz insegura, quebrando a curta distância que a separava do Capitão com passada determinada, segurando-lhe fortemente na mão.

\- Acho que é melhor ires dormir, amanhã tens aulas. – Murmurou Rogers em tom vago, soltando-se da mão apertada da Vingadora. – Clint preciso de falar contigo! – Frisou de forma autoritária.

\- Eu falo com ele, vai dormir. - Disse o Arqueiro rapidamente, reparando que os lábios da Sereia se abriam para formular uma nova argumentação.

\- Certo, até amanhã aos dois. – Resignou-se Diana com a frustração a latejar fortemente no seu peito, a última coisa que queria era arranjar problemas ao Arqueiro.

A Vingadora caminhou taciturna até ao seu quarto, recordando aquele bizarro episódio, fora tão feliz durante aqueles maravilhoso minutos, e agora sem aviso, fora tudo desfeito por um maldito e cortante raio de luar. O super soldado e Clint percorreram o largo corredor, ladeado de portas fechadas e entraram na ampla divisão.

\- Senta-te. – Ordenou Steve calmamente, talvez não tivesse o direito de submeter o Gavião aquele interrogatório, contudo conhecia a sua fama, sentia-se na obrigação de compreender as suas motivações. – Podes explicar-me o que se passa? – Perguntou categoricamente.

\- Tu viste, porque é que estás a perguntar? – Provocou o mestre das setas, olhando Steve com fúria.

\- Não sejas insolente! – Retaliou Rogers, era um homem prático e direto nunca tivera grande paciência para rodeios, queria uma resposta objetiva. – Eu sei o que vi, todavia desconheço o verdadeiro teor daquela cena.

\- Não estou a entender qual é o teu problema, nunca viste dois namorados aos beijos? – Questionou o Arqueiro em tom provocador.

\- Namorados? Desde quando? – Inquiriu Steve incrédulo, não podia ser verdade, Clint apesar de ser um grande herói não era um bom namorado para Diana, não era mesmo.

\- Desde à meia hora atrás, mais coisa menos coisa! – Respondeu o Gavião sorrindo. – Tens mais perguntas, ou posso ir dormir?

\- Fica aí quieto, tenho umas perguntinhas. – Ripostou Rogers sem paciência. – O que isto significa para ti?

\- Eu gosto dela, não sei o que queres que te diga mais. – Retorquiu o Arqueiro preguiçosamente.

\- Gostas dela? E esse sentimento vai durar até quando? Até te cruzares com outra rapariga e então percebes que já não é da Diana de quem tu gostas. – Afirmou o Capitão, observando o vasto historial de relações temporárias que ilustravam o currículo do mestre das setas.

\- Desta vez é diferente, por isso não me julgues dessa forma, não tens esse direito! – Resmungou Clint indignado, até parece que ele usa as mulheres como brinquedos!

\- Eu tenho esse direito, trata-se de uma pessoa de quem eu gosto muito, não irei permitir que a faças sofrer. – Declarou Steve em tom imperativo. – Tens a certeza que gostas mesmo dela? Tens a certeza que isto não passa de mais um dos teus caprichos? Clint, escuta o que eu te digo, ela é apenas uma miúda, já perdeu demasiada coisa ao longo da sua curta vida, não te admito que a magoes, percebeste?

\- Não a irei magoar, fica tranquilo. Eu gosto mesmo dela, não é nenhum capricho, isto que eu sinto é diferente de todas as outras vezes, acredita em mim. – Justificou-se o Gavião em voz determinada, não iria deixar que Steve manipulasse os seus verdadeiros sentimentos com o fantasma da culpa.

\- Por mais que eu queira, não consigo acreditar em ti, a minha ética não me permite aceitar esta relação, no entanto não farei nada para vos prejudicar, somente desejo que a Diana seja feliz, apenas isso. Quero que saibas que irei ficar atento, ao mínimo deslize da tua parte e termino com esta relação num piscar de olhos. – Avisou o soldado seguro dos seus princípios éticos.

\- Continuo sem compreender o motivo deste alarido todo, relaxa Steve é só um namoro. – Afirmou Clint pouco à vontade, má escolha de argumento Gavião!

\- Para ti é apenas um namoro, no entanto para a Diana pode ser mais do que tu alguma vez imaginaste, por isso não te atrevas a desvalorizar o que ela sente! – Proferiu o Capitão levantando drasticamente o tom, batendo na mesa com força.

\- Eu não estou a desvalorizar os sentimentos dela, não fales do que não sabes, tu não conheces a nossa história, não sabes de nada, e para falar a verdade, não tens nada a ver com isso, nem sei porque estou aqui a responder a este absurdo inquérito! – Resmungou o Arqueiro furibundo, farto daquelas insinuações sem fundamento. Seriam assim tão infundadas?

\- Clint, eu não estou a brincar, não estou mesmo, espero bem que tenhas percebido o que eu te disse. – Prenunciou Steve em tom audível, dando por terminada a conversa.

\- Um dia ainda me vais explicar porque é que foi este drama todo, não penses que me atiras areia para os olhos. – Garantiu o mestre das setas curioso, erguendo-se e caminhando até à porta entreaberta.

\- Não te devo explicações. – Murmurou Rogers nostálgico, vagueando através da praia sombria do seu recente passado. – Clint, toma conta dela! – Pediu em voz estranha.

\- Fica tranquilo, gosto tanto dela como tu gostas, a última coisa que quero é vê-la sofrer. – Prometeu Clint honestamente, fitando a expressão cansada refletida nos lindos olhos do Capitão. – Só mais uma coisa, eu e a Diana combinamos que por enquanto não queríamos que a nossa relação fosse pública, achas que podes…

\- Claro que sim, fica descansado. – Interrompeu Rogers, bocejando suavemente.

No dia seguinte, a morena percorreu o caminho até à escola a pé, pois o seu Audi não tinha gasolina. Caminhou alheia ao cenário citadino que a rodeava, por diversas vezes quase chocou com outros transeuntes, pensava em tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior, pensava na conversa que decorrera entre Clint e Steve, porque reagira ele daquela estranha forma?

A Vingadora parou de forma abrupta junto do quiosque repleto de estudantes, só então compreendera que já estava nas imediações do recinto escolar, os seus olhos deambularam preocupados pelas diversas capas dos jornais e revistas, expostos na pequena banca, todos eles ilustravam dramaticamente os bizarros acontecimentos do dia anterior, títulos garrafais sorriam-lhe maliciosamente, ultrajando, difamando e dilacerando o bom nome das empresas Stark. Um enorme vazio aliado a uma profunda tristeza penetraram bem fundo no coração da adolescente, estivera tão ocupada a tratar da sua felicidade que esquecera por completo que o nome de um dos seus mais valiosos amigos estava imerso na lama, como pudera ser tão egoísta?

\- Hey Diana! Diana! Estou aqui? – Chamou a voz traquina de Peter.

\- Bom dia Peter! – Disse a morena em voz ausente, deixando um dos seus pesados livros cair ao chão. – Bolas! – Reclamou, apanhando o manual.

\- O que se passa contigo? – Perguntou o Aranha surpreendido vendo a expressão vazia brilhar no atraente rosto da sua melhor amiga.

\- Nada. – Respondeu a Vingadora, puxando para o ombro a alça do seu top rosa. – Hoje não cheguei atrasada! – Reparou.

\- Deve ter acontecido algum milagre, ou então estás apaixonada! – Exclamou o herói sorrindo de forma traquina, começando a entrar no recinto escolar.

\- Claro que não estou apaixonada, deixa de ser parvo! – Retaliou Diana corando violentamente. – Era assim tão evidente? – Pensou, enquanto Peter cumprimentava Mary Jane.

\- Claro que não, estou eu! – Zombou o Aranha feliz.

\- Claro que estás, olha para esse sorriso parvo. – Afirmou a Sereia distraidamente, sentando-se numa mesa no quase vazio bar. – Fizeste os trabalhos de Matemática?

\- Por acaso fiz. - Respondeu o adolescente triunfante, se queria conquistar a estudiosa Mary Jane tinha que se aplicar nas aulas, esse esforço valeria a pena. – E tu fizeste?

\- Não consegui terminar. – Confessou a morena envergonhada.

\- As minhas suspeitas confirmam-se, estás mesmo apaixonada, só o poderoso feitiço do amor poderia fazer com que tu não fizesses os deveres escolares! – Dramatizou Peter, fazendo uma careta, pois a campainha anunciara o início das aulas. – Vamos lá, este será o início da minha terapia que mudará para todo o sempre a minha vida! – Murmurou sonhadoramente.

\- Vamos lá para mais uma chata tortura de história! – Disse Diana fazendo um ar enfadado.

\- Já que estás tão feliz, tenho uma proposta para ti, hoje é sexta, amanhã não temos aulas, queres sair logo à noite? – Sugeriu Peter energeticamente, apanhando a sua melhor amiga de surpresa.

\- Alinho nisso, vai ser ótimo! – Concordou a Vingadora feliz, uma saída para descomprimir de todos estes estranhos acontecimentos era sempre muito bem-vinda.

A implicativa professora adentrou pela sala, empoleirada nos seus descomunais saltos altos, telintando agressivamente no soalho de madeira riscada. Pousou com estrondo a pasta sobre a secretária, retirou os manuais e olhou com desdém para alguns alunos.

\- Hoje vamos falar sobre políticas económicas vigentes no século XVI. Todos nós sabemos que ao longo das eras históricas o globo conheceu diversas transformações no âmbito da economia, até desembocar nos dias atuais, em que existem diversos regimes financeiros. Abram o manual na página sessenta e oito! O mercantilismo visava a prática de…

\- Diana abre o manual, onde estás tu com a cabeça? – Murmurou Peter confuso, nunca antes Diana tivera um deslize daqueles.

\- Bolas, não estava cá! – Murmurou a morena aflita, retirando discretamente o livro da mochila.

\- Onde estavas? – Perguntou o herói, apontando para o número da página.

\- Na minha cama. – Respondeu a Vingadora sorrindo.

\- Sozinha ou acompanhada? – Provocou o Aranha em tom traquina, sublinhando algumas partes importantes do texto.

\- Nem me vou dar ao trabalho de te responder. – Retorquiu a Sereia ligeiramente envergonhada, maldita intuição de aranha!

\- Talvez a Diana e o Peter queiram partilhar essa conversa tão interessante com o resto da turma! – Sugeriu a docente em voz fria e arrogante, caminhando até aos dois amigos.

\- Por acaso não queremos, desculpem são assuntos nossos! - Respondeu a morena sem conseguir conter as palavras, cala-te boca!

\- Estamos muito engraçadinhas, não é verdade? Vamos ver se acha graça a trabalhos de casa extra! – Declarou a profissional de educação sarcasticamente. – No fim da aula fique para eu lhe passar as tarefas extra. – Ordenou, dirigindo-se á sua secretária, anotando algumas palavras no seu caderninho de apontamentos.

Num momento horroroso a campainha suou nos quatro cantos escolares, todos os alunos abandonaram rapidamente a sala de aulas, deixando Diana entregue à fúria demoníaca da docente.

\- Quero que realize uma redação, em que deverá abordar os tópicos que estão aqui, deixe na sala dos professores na segunda-feira de manhã, espero que lhe sirva de lição. – Disse a professora com desprezo, passando uma folha a Diana, esta olhou atónita para a imensidão de tópicos que lá estavam escritos. – Não percebe a minha letra?

\- Claro que percebo. – Respondeu a Vingadora no mesmo tom de desprezo e desdém.

No fim do dia, Diana dirigiu-se com o seu amigo até à biblioteca escolar com o intuito de requisitar algum livro que a pudesse auxiliar na tarefas para casa sobre o mercantilismo, não foi difícil.

\- Queres vir até ao café beber alguma coisa? – Questionou o Aranha em tom amável, reparando no ar abatido que desfigurava o olhar doce da Sereia. – Diana! Peter chama Diana! – Insistiu, vendo que a sua amiga estava perdida a observar uma SMS no seu telemóvel. – Deixa-me lá dar uma olhadela nisso!

\- Nem penses nisso! – Exclamou a Vingadora sorrindo, lendo cuidadosamente a mensagem. – Estou à entrada da tua escola.

\- Quem é que está á tua espera? – Interrogou o herói curioso, lendo de relance as palavras escritas no ecrã.

\- Não tens nada a ver com isso! – Ripostou a morena feliz, nunca imaginara que ele a fosse buscar!

\- Tu não me enganas, miúda! Eu vou descobrir, não perdes pela demora! – Garantiu o Aranha entusiasmado, olhando Diana com puro interesse, quem teria coragem para enfrentar o feitio complicado da sua melhor amiga? Seja quem ele for merecia um prémio!

\- Não te atrevas a vir atrás de mim. – Ameaçou a Sereia em voz ríspida, partindo a passada larga na direção da saída, teclando algumas palavras no telemóvel.

Fora do recinto escolar, Clint aguardava a chegada da sua mais recente namorada, sentado no seu velho carro.

\- Estou aqui! – Exclamou a Vingadora. – O que estás aqui a fazer? É demasiado perigoso! O Tony tem diariamente reuniões aqui, ele não nos pode ver juntos vai achar estranho. – Preveniu, entrando para o lugar ao lado do mestre das setas.

\- Bolas, esse tipo tem negócios em todo o lado, talvez até seja dono de um bar de Strip! – Sugeriu Clint irritado com a infinita conta bancária do Homem de Ferro.

\- Eu acho que ele já tem algumas cotas num desses estabelecimentos! – Brincou a Sereia sorridente, dando um apaixonado beijo nos lábios de menta do Arqueiro.

\- Poças estava a ver que não! – Murmurou Clint com ar sonhador. – Eu estava a morrer de saudades tuas, e o que fazes? Desatas a falar do Tony Stark. Mas tens a certeza que ele é dono de um bar de Strip?

\- Não sei. Qual é o interesse? – Questionou a Vingadora irritada, fitando o Gavião com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Bem, talvez ele me possa garantir algum lugar VIP! Não era mal pensado! – Exclamou o mestre das setas de forma traquina, encarando a fúria azul que amarava nos doces olhos da jovem. – Anda cá princesa, eu só estou a brincar! – Disse, tentando abraçar a morena.

\- Nem penses, vai lá ter com essas ordinárias, damas do pecado e da perdição! – Defendeu-se a Vingadora em tom frio, dando uma estalada no pescoço bronzeado do louro. – Pede desculpa. – Disse, puxando-lhe uma orelha.

\- Pronto desculpa, desculpa, pára com isso, estás a magoar-me! – Exclamou o Arqueiro de forma dramática, como se a jovem lhe estivesse a arrancar a vida.

\- Assim está melhor. – Suspirou a adolescente com satisfação. – O que vieste aqui fazer afinal?

\- Vim ver-te claro, agora é preciso ter um motivo específico para vir buscar a minha miúda à escola? – Inquiriu Clint docemente, beijando a morena com carinho.

\- Como correu a conversa com o Cap? – Questionou Diana preocupada.

\- Eu coloquei-o no lugar dele, está tudo bem, ele não irá interferir. – Explicou o Arqueiro, segurando na mão da jovem com força como se receasse que o lendário escudo do Capitão cortasse aquele poderoso laço.

\- Ainda bem, estava muito preocupada. – Confessou a Sereia sorrindo levemente.

\- Queres sair hoje à noite, pensei em irmos jantar e depois passearmos na praia, eu sei que tu adoras estar perto da água. – Convidou o Arqueiro, os seus olhos azuis brilhavam iluminados pela pura luz do amor.

\- Oh, Clint! Desculpa mas hoje já tenho coisas combinadas com o Peter, por favor não fiques aborrecido comigo, combinamos para amanhã. – Declarou a Vingadora tristemente, queria imenso estar com o Gavião, porém não era pessoa de faltar aos seus compromissos.

\- Certo, não faz mal, eu deveria ter-te convidado mais cedo, então fica para amanhã sem problema nenhum. – Concordou Clint honestamente, embora não conseguisse disfarçar a sua desilusão. – Tenho que vir mais vezes buscar-te! – Exclamou com uma expressão provocadora a reluzir nos seus lindos olhos, à medida que duas raparigas passavam pelo seu carro.

\- Tu nunca vais mudar pois não? – Questionou a morena aborrecida com o comportamento atiradiço do Arqueiro.

\- Olha para mim, elas podem ser lindas, contudo nenhuma é como tu, eu amo-te, nunca duvides disso. – Disse o mestre das setas sorrindo, abraçando com força a sua Sereia junto ao peito.

\- Eu também te amo. – Murmurou Diana rendendo-se aqueles lábios pecadores e incrivelmente encantadores.

\- Bem agora vou andando, disse ao Steve que não me demorava, ficas bem? – Perguntou o Arqueiro.

\- Fico sim, estou ansiosa para amanhã. – Proferiu a Sereia em voz sonhadora, mergulhando nos brilhantes e perigosos corais daquele amor.

\- Será que tens um tempinho para tomarmos algo? Apetece-me um sumo de fruta. – Sugeriu a Vingadora, reparando nos milhares de invólucros de pastilhas de menta que decoravam o automóvel do Arqueiro.

\- Só se pedires muito! – Brincou Clint divertido, olhando com atenção o seu relógio.

\- Por favor! Por favor, eu pago! – Pediu a morena em voz doce, acariciando o rosto do mestre das setas com as pontas dos seus dedos frios.

\- Então se pagas, vamos a isso! – Aprovou o Gavião sorrindo de forma traquina, ligando o motor do seu carro. – Tenho quinze minutos, achas que chega? Para mim quinze minutos é tempo suficiente para fazer muita coisa!

\- Claro que é, chega para beber um sumo, comer um bolo, ler o jornal, meter conversa com o rapaz do balcão, sim acho que quinze minutos chega! – Troçou a Sereia rindo à socapa, desviando as verdadeiras intenções do Gavião, quem não o conheça que o compre!

\- Era nisso mesmo que eu estava a pensar! – Exclamou Clint dramaticamente, sentindo-se muito ofendido. – Diz-me uma coisa, quem é o Peter?

\- O meu melhor amigo. - Respondeu Diana confusa, olhando o Arqueiro de forma defensiva.

\- Certo, o teu melhor amigo, como é que eu nunca pensei nisso? – Resmungou o mestre das setas em tom sarcástico.

\- Estás com ciúmes! – Exclamou a morena feliz, uma pitadinha de ciúmes era sempre gratificante na difícil tarefa de fortalecer a sua autoconfiança.

\- Eu não preciso de sentir ciúmes do teu melhor amigo, ele é apenas isso, o teu melhor amigo! – Ripostou o louro em tom indignado, estacionando a viatura num parque totalmente apinhado. – Afinal de contas ele não te pode fazer isto! – Disse, dando um profundo beijo nos lábios frutados da Sereia.

\- Já não há respeito pelos mais velhos! – Barafustou um velho coxo, passando perto da janela aberta do carro, os dois heróis fitaram-no incrédulos.

Clint e Diana saíram do automóvel, dando as mãos com a força imponente de uma trovoada, caminharam até ao café, Diana nunca lá tinha entrado. Sentaram-se num dos cantos mais recatados, comentando a estranha afirmação do idoso, talvez fosse normal!

\- Era o tipo de coisa que o Steve diria! – Exclamou Clint sorridente, imaginando a expressão chocada desenhada nos olhos justiceiros do Capitão.

\- Não fales assim do Cap, afinal ele não é assim tão velho, ainda faz palpitar muitos corações! – Afirmou Diana, contudo não foi capaz de afogar o seu lindo sorriso.

\- Sim, claro que faz, acho que já estou com uma brutal arritmia! – Ripostou o Arqueiro maldisposto, fazendo sinal ao empregado.

\- O que vão desejar? – Questionou o rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos.

\- Eu quero um sumo de frutos vermelhos com raspas de gelo, por favor! – Pediu a Vingadora educadamente.

\- Um sumo de frutos vermelhos é ótimo para quem pretende manter a linha! – Comentou o jovem, olhando Diana com interesse, claro que ela não tinha que se preocupar com a linha!

\- Bem eu também quero um desses, acho que também preciso de manter a linha! – Retaliou o Gavião em tom arrogante, fletindo um dos braços, revelando toda a sua massa muscular incrivelmente definida.

\- É para já! – Assentiu o empregado, partindo a grande velocidade, desaparecendo por de trás do alto balcão.

Daí a quinze minutos, os dois amantes saíram do pequeno estabelecimento de consumo, ambos muito mais frescos, porém o mau-humor do mestre das setas continuava bastante inflamado.

\- Bolas só tenho uma pastilha! – Resmungou Clint, entrando no carro, retirando o seu último vício da embalagem amachucada, como é que deixaste terminar o stock de elixir para o stress?

\- Gosto mais de ti quando sorris. – Comentou Diana deliciada com aquela situação.

\- Pede ao ruivinho para sorrir, talvez tenha cenouras no lugar dos dentes! – Respondeu o Arqueiro, mastigando com força a pastilha. – Vou deixar-te em casa, pode ser?

\- Claro que pode. – Assentiu a Vingadora alegremente. – Tu não estás realmente aborrecido comigo pois não?

\- Claro que não! – Garantiu o louro, parando o carro em frente da habitação da morena. – Bem já cá estás!

\- Eu sei disso! – Exclamou Diana, abraçando o seu desejado namorado, dando-lhe um florido beijo nos lábios com sabor a menta. – Amanhã vens buscar-me, tenho que pedir ao Tony para rebocar o meu carro até ao posto de gasolina.

\- Claro que venho! – Tranquilizou-a Clint, devolvendo-lhe o beijo. – Bem tenho mesmo que ir, desculpa.

\- Eu entendo, eu também tenho que ir passear o Gavião! – Proferiu a jovem, abrindo a porta do carro. – Até amanhã!

A Vingadora entrou a passada larga na sua solitária casa, ouvindo os latidos de alegria do seu amigo de quatro patas, colocou-lhe a trela e voltou a encarar a noite que começava o seu desfile de veludo sobre a cidade, recordando cada detalhe dos últimos dias, semeando as suas inseguranças, medos e receios nas profundezas do alcatrão negro, agora tudo correria melhor!


	38. Capitulo 38 - Um copo a mais!

A noite caía, repousando suavemente sobre um manto arrepiado de alcatrão manipulado pelos ferozes pneus das viaturas agrestes, a escuridão arrebatava a luz pura das estrelas observadoras, trancafiadas nos seus casulos de poluição, frenesim e criminalidade, uma pureza desmantelada pelas influentes armas citadinas. Alguém, envolto numa magistral capa cor do ébano, carregava no regaço os mistérios de um passado roubado pelos aguçados dentes do gelo enevoado por grossas paredes de sangue inocente, vagueava pelas cortinas misteriosas da cidade que nunca dorme, lançando sobre a atmosfera fumegante e enegrecida pelas almas dos vitimados da vida os seus mais cortantes pensamentos, espadachins profissionais capazes de aniquilar o seu espírito lutador.

\- Como a vida é cínica, absurda e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa, esta miúda é dotada de uma força de vontade inimaginável, uma verdadeira guerreira do mundo, capaz de enfrentar a mais perversa e injusta das adversidades, erguendo-se num fino laivo de luz e esperança, pronta para uma nova luta, jamais desiste. Quando era apenas um pequeno rebento cede a sua mãe às profundezas do oceano, vive grande parte da sua vida num orfanato, rodeado pela sombra trepidante da pobreza, das dificuldades iminentes e desvalorizadas e da saudade arrepiante que cega o seu coração. Dezasseis anos depois, uma nova desolação invade a sua mente, sem pestanejar um único segundo que seja, encara a morte daqueles com quem partilhou o involuntário destino, ela própria trava uma derradeira batalha contra a morte, escapando com bravura dos seus cordões amaldiçoados. Mais tarde, enfrenta com especial talento e coragem um grupo de russos fortemente armados, salvando a sua escola de um mergulho fatal no seio das hostes soviéticas. Apelando a todo o seu indominável senso de justiça, combate com o feroz Hulk, entrando no seu coração, enfeitiçando a sua pérfida maldade, raiva e revolta, ajudando-o a abraçar a esperança à muito envenenada pela cor verde, colaborando na sua urgente fuga. Mais recentemente é apanhada nas sinistras redes de uma tremenda ameaça biológica, auxiliando Tony Stark na resolução do seu gigantesco erro. Depois de tudo isto a sua força de vontade continua intacta, proliferando num campo de batalha que jamais cessará, espalhando-a carinhosamente pelos nobres corações dos seus companheiros, tornando-a na sinfonia harmoniosa que catapulta a vitória e a paz no seu encalce, sobrepondo-se ao hino, à bandeira e à própria pátria Americana. Gostaria de ter lutado a seu lado, fazer da sua força a minha própria força. – Cismava enquanto vislumbrava uma solitária borboleta azul flutuar na rocha plantada no seu peito.

As lâmpadas cintilantes ganhavam vida na mansão dos Heróis mais Poderosos da Terra, tornando as suas vidraças fantasmagóricas, translúcidas e intransponíveis, Tony Stark estava sentado à frente da sua secretária, bebendo um grande copo de um qualquer vinho requintado, tentando afogar as suas mágoas nas profundezas frutadas do recipiente dourado.

\- Posso entrar Tony? – Questionou a voz tranquila de Steve, parado na umbreira da porta.

\- Claro que podes, não sabia que tinhas voltado. – Comentou o Homem de Ferro de forma ausente, erguendo-se de um salto, caminhando até ao pequeno bar para retirar outro copo.

\- Eu agora não importo, como estás? – Inquiriu Rogers, sentando-se na beira do seu amigo, aceitando o copo cheio que este lhe estendia.

\- Espero que gostes, pertence a uma reserva com mais de vinte anos. – Afirmou Stark orgulhoso do seu talento para escolher bebidas que proporcionem a felicidade momentânea, mascarando a realidade sufocante com alucinações fantásticas, empolgantes e aparentemente duradouras.

\- Sim é bastante agradável. Como estão a correr as coisas? Não desvies o assunto. – Insistiu o Capitão saboreando delicadamente aquele tónico dos deuses. – Vá lá somos amigos, apesar de tudo somos amigos, sabes que podes contar comigo.

\- Eu sei disso, só que não tenho palavras para descrever o meu fracasso. – Confessou o Homem de Ferro, enchendo pela terceira vez o seu copo.

\- Depois de um grande fracasso somente resta a coragem para nos erguermos de novo, não baixes os braços, tu és um grande homem, sabes como dar a volta a qualquer situação. – Reconfortou-o Steve em voz segura, olhando a expressão vazia que desfigurava o intelectual rosto do seu conturbado amigo.

\- A comunicação social está a dizimar o meu bom nome. – Desabafou o milionário tristemente.

\- Deste-lhes razões para arrastarem o teu nome na lama, agora dá-lhes razões para o catapultarem para o topo, então Tony, o que é feito das tuas ideias estapafúrdias? – Proferiu o soldado, conhecia o verdadeiro talento do Homem de Ferro, mais tarde ou mais cedo ele iria salvar o seu nome, os seus negócios e a sua integridade.

\- Não vai ser assim tão fácil, existem diversos parceiros económicos que já rescindiram contractos importantes, o governo também está de pé atrás, desta forma a minha empresa nunca conseguirá sobreviver. – Lamentou-se Stark emocionado, a imagem da sua empresa a dilacerar-se na sua mente era dura, tremenda e muito cruel, o trabalho, o empenho e o investimento de anos dizimados por um balão envenenado. – São avassaladores os comentários de desaprovação que os meus colaboradores internos tecem sobre o sucedido, em cada recanto das Torres Stark ouço murmúrios de descrença e desconfiança, é muito difícil de suportar, porém não os posso censurar.

\- O panorama está negro, contudo em toda a escuridão existe um rasto de luz, só tens que ter a valentia para o alcançar, eu ajudo-te, a Diana ajuda-te, os Vingadores ajudam-te, afinal somos uma grande família. Tu sabes, melhor do que ninguém, que a vida é feita de espinhos, de espadas afiadas, de más intenções, cabe-nos a nós ultrapassar essas barreiras, utiliza-las como uma nova e revitalizadora energia, vamos a isto! – Exclamou Rogers honestamente, pousando o seu copo vazio na secretária repleta de recortes de jornal. – Atira esta porcaria de imprensa no lixo, recicla-as como novas e milagrosas ideias, novos projectos, novas ambições!

\- Talvez tenhas razão Steve, mas dá-me tempo para filtrar estas emoções todas. – Pediu Stark em voz fraca, passando a mão no rosto por onde deslizavam gotas de sal.

\- Como estão as coisas com a Diana? – Inquiriu o Capitão, deitando mais um pouco de vinho no seu copo.

\- Bem, acho que isso é a única coisa que me dá alento, ela é mesmo especial. – Respondeu Tony sorrindo levemente, uma pluma de mar sobrevoou calmamente o seu espírito devastado. – Ficas cá a dormir? Tenho que mandar arrumar o teu quarto.

\- Hoje fico em casa, não te preocupes. – Declarou Steve de forma tranquila, recordando o conforto solitário da sua habitação. – Bem, vou andando, já sabes estou aqui meu amigo.

\- Eu sei disso, até amanhã. – Despediu-se o milionário, levantando-se para depositar a garrafa vazia no caixote do lixo, levando com ela todas as más emoções das últimas horas, cortando-as com o vidro da garrafa. – Nem penses que vais resolver os teus dilemas com a ajuda da bebida, lembraste bem como era naqueles tempos. – Murmurou taciturno, porém mais determinado, apagando a luz da sala, saindo para o vasto corredor, fechando a porta nas suas costas.

O relógio de pulso da morena marcava onze horas, ela já estava pronta para a sua saída, sentada no seu sofá, afagando o pelo felpudo do seu amigo branco, esperava por Peter.

\- Já vou! – Exclamou a Sereia em tom alegre, escutando o som da campainha.

\- Uau miúda! O teu namorado deixa-te andar assim vestida? Vais arrasar! – Elogiou o Aranha impressionado, mirando as vestes da sua melhor amiga, trajava uns mini calções de linha branca e um top azul claro, calçava umas sandálias igualmente brancas, o seu cabelo de chocolate estava emoldurado num perfeito rabo-de-cavalo preso por uma fita azul-noite.

\- Eu não tenho namorado, já te disse! – Retaliou Diana em tom arrogante, saindo para o passeio. – Eu não tenho o meu carro, vamos a pé.

\- Não tenho escolha, vamos lá! – Resignou-se o herói, pegando na mão da sua linda amiga.

Os dois jovens entraram no bar, a música era estonteante enfeitiçada por um incrível _show_ de luzes ofuscantes, pessoas dançavam euforicamente, como se as suas vidas dependessem daqueles movimentos incrivelmente descoordenados, copos e copos voavam em todas as direções reluzindo com as suas bebidas contagiantes e manipuladoras.

\- Queres sentar-te um pouco? – Questionou Peter, olhando em volta.

\- Só um pouco, quero beber algo. – Respondeu a Vingadora feliz, acenando a diversos conhecidos.

\- Vou pedir, o que queres? – Perguntou o Aranha, apontando para dois lugares vazios.

\- Uma Malibu com uma rodela de limão! – Exclamou a morena, como adorava aquela bebida.

\- Já venho. – Disse o jovem, desaparecendo no meio da energética multidão em direção ao balcão apinhado.

Minutos mais tarde, Diana e Peter estavam sentados bebendo deliciados as suas maravilhosas e refrescantes bebidas, vislumbrando um pequeno grupo de raparigas, mais novas do que eles, caindo, levadas pelo injusto vento do álcool.

\- Bora dançar, adoro esta música! – Propôs a Sereia sorrindo, levantando-se à medida que o grande Sucesso de Sia "Cheap Thrills" entoava fortemente nos seus corações palpitantes.

\- Não tenho grande talento para danças, mas bora lá! – Assentiu Peter inseguro, seguindo a sua chamativa amiga até á apinhada pista de dança.

\- Bolas, nunca mais me convides para dançar, quantas foram? Cinco? Seis? - Queixou-se o herói, segurando na sua mão suada outra bebida.

\- Foram quatro, apenas quatro! – Ripostou a Vingadora, pousando na mesa o seu copo de vodka limão. – Podias ter convidado a Mary.

\- Acho que ela não gosta destas saídas! – Respondeu o Aranha em tom distante, escrevendo uma SMS no seu telemóvel.

\- Olá malta! Eu sabia que eras tu lá na pista de dança, essas curvas de Sereia não me enganam! – Exclamou um adolescente de longos cabelos louros, presos num apertado rabo-de-cavalo, chegando perto dos dois amigos.

\- Jeremy! Que bom ver-te aqui, senta-te! – Cumprimentou a morena divertida, reconhecendo o seu mais antigo parceiro das aulas de dança. – Então vieste sozinho?

\- Não, vim com o Paul, mas parece que ele já tem a noite garantida! – Respondeu Jeremy sorrindo, observando o seu melhor amigo abraçado a uma miúda três anos mais nova do que ele. – Obrigado! – Agradeceu, aceitando três bebidas da provocadora empregada que deslizava de patins pelo pavimento de madeira. – Pedi estas para vocês. – Disse, passando um copo a Diana e outro a Peter.

\- Obrigada! Obrigado! – Agradeceram os dois amigos em simultâneo.

Daí a cinco minutos, Diana Peter e Jeremy estavam outra vez na pista de dança, as suas veias afogavam-se em gotículas de álcool, dançavam, saltavam, batiam palmas, agitavam os braços, num festim infinito e desmedido.

\- Estou cheia de calor, vou pedir outra bebida, querem? – Inquiriu a Sereia, caindo desamparada nas pernas esticadas do louro, este sorriu.

\- Claro! – Exclamaram os dois rapazes entusiasmados.

Depois daquela rodada, seguiram-se muitas outras, até que por fim lhes perderam a conta, o seu sangue mergulhara numa mistura espumosa de vodka, tequila, Malibu e milhares de shots indefinidos. As suas pernas cediam aos terramotos do álcool, as suas mentes eram enevoadas pelas luzes e pela música, os seus sorrisos estavam esculpidos numa máscara de estupidez, delírio e inconsequência.

\- Vamos embora. – Balbuciou a morena, tentando a muito custo manter-se de pé.

\- Sim. – Murmurou Peter de forma imperceptível agarrando-se a Jeremy com as forças que lhe restavam. – Uau querida é linda! – Elogiou, dirigindo-se ao louro que o olhou de forma difusa, o álcool incapacitou-o de compreender banais comentários.

\- Eu fico mais um pouco ainda é cedo. – Respondeu Jeremy, abraçando a atraente empregada, beijando-a propositadamente nos lábios vermelhos.

Diana e Peter saíram para o exterior noturno, fitando o vazio das suas mentes, qual a direção a seguir? Começaram a caminhar, segurando-se aos edifícios que os rodeava, caindo aqui e ali.

\- Apetece-me dançar no sol e no fundo do oceano! – Exclamava a morena em tom sonhador, sentada na borda suja de um qualquer passeio.

\- Eu quero voar até Marte, transformar-me num tigre cuspidor de fogo! – Exclamou Peter, fingindo cuspir fogo pela boca, porém apenas derramou saliva embriagada na atmosfera.

Alguém protegia-se artisticamente com as sombras gigantescas dos arranha-céus, observando de perto aquela cena deprimente. Avançou furtivamente até aos dois adolescentes, sentindo a brisa fresca entrar pela sua máscara.

\- Que bonito estado! – Comentou o estranho em tom reprovador, atirando Peter para o passeio, pois um carro vagueava na sua direção.

\- Olha Peter é o, é o, é o, quem és tu? – Perguntou Diana, lançando no ar sorrisinhos agudos. – És o Batman!

\- Claro que não é o Batman, é o Super-homem! – Retaliou o herói agarrando o sujeito pelo braço.

\- Não sou um, nem outro, e tu vê lá se baixas o tom, não queremos Nova Iorque paralisada com o poder da tua voz, vamos embora, vou deixar-vos em casa! – Ripostou o homem sem paciência, pegando os dois jovens pelas cinturas, arrastando-os até um qualquer táxi.

Não possuía dinheiro para suportar o custo exorbitante das três viagens, então a única solução que arranjou não foi a mais plausível e tolerável, contudo era necessária. Abriu com cuidado a porta do condutor, fazendo sinal para que os dois jovens se mantivessem em silêncio, deu um valente murro na nuca do desprevenido taxista, este ficou inconsciente no instante seguinte. Sem dificuldade, carregou o pobre condutor até um banco de jardim, deitando-o, mais tarde devolveria a viatura.

Vinte minutos depois, o estranho tirava Peter do assento de trás da viatura, caminhou, amparando-o até à porta de sua casa, tocou com força à campainha.

\- És tu Peter querido? – Perguntou a voz suave e apreensiva da tia May.

\- Ele e cinco litros de álcool com gelo. – Respondeu o estranho, deixando o jovem sozinho no degrau de entrada.

\- Agora só faltas tu. – Murmurou em voz tranquila, olhando a morena adormecida no banco de trás do roubado táxi.

Finalmente a casa da adolescente apareceu no seu campo de visão, este parou bruscamente o carro junto do passeio, abriu a porta, pegou Diana nos braços, vasculhou no seu pequeno bolso e retirou a chave, caminhou rapidamente até a porta, contudo antes que a abrisse esta escancarou-se.

\- Cuida dela! – Exclamou o estranho, depositando a Vingadora alcoolicamente adormecida nos braços de alguém.

Quem é este estranho que continua a viajar nas sombras da Sereia? Quem a aguardava? Quem se esconde atrás de Jeremy o talentoso bailarino?


	39. Capitulo 39 - Cruzamento

Raios de fúria e reprovação saltaram arrogantemente dos amáveis e doces olhos da tia May, à medida que Peter entrava em casa, segurando-se com dificuldade à porta numa tentativa desesperada de se manter de pé. Os olhos do adolescente estavam vazios, inexpressivos, sem vida, focados num ponto invisível que só ele observava.

\- Peter Parker, eu vou fingir que não estou a ver o estado em que te encontras! – Ralhou a doce tia desorientada. – Para a minha frente, vamos tomar um banho, agora! – Gritou.

\- Banho com água? – Balbuciou o Aranha, cambaleando no pequeno hall de entrada.

\- Claro que é com água, querias que fosse com leite? – Respondeu a senhora Parker mal-humorada, guiando Peter até á casa de banho.

\- Eu não posso tomar banho com água, assim as minhas chamas desaparecem, não me faças isso monstro! – Exclamou o herói atrapalhado, atirando-se no chão de azulejo azul, fugindo do tão terrível banho. – Eu não quero, não quero! – Gritou, deitando saliva por todo o lado, será que ele pensa realmente que cospe fogo?

\- Pára já com essa parvoíce, eu não estou para brincadeiras. Devias ter vergonha de chegar a casa nesse estado! Sabes que mais? Estás de castigo até às férias de verão! Entra já para o banho! – Ripostou a tia May em tom furioso, dando uma palmada na boca do seu jovem sobrinho, atirando-o com força no chuveiro completamente vestido.

\- Não podes pôr de castigo o tigre Rei de Marte e do fogo! – Reclamou o Aranha em tom desafiador, tentando escapar à água fria que a dedicada senhora lhe atirava na cara.

\- Vamos ver se não posso! – Retaliou May irritada com aquela conversa de gente tonta, ou melhor, gente bêbeda! – Se o teu tio te visse nestas figurinhas estavas tramado, onde é que eu errei?

No fim do atribulado banho, May arrastou o peso quase morto do seu querido sobrinho até ao seu quarto, içou-o para cima da cama, descalçou-o, despiu-o, colocou-lhe o pijama e cobriu-o com um cobertor, amanhã conversariam melhor.

A lua iluminava de forma enigmática, banhando a entrada da casa de Diana com uma tonalidade prateada, lembrando o cristalino gelo, os dois homens encaravam-se sistematicamente, presos pelo fino universo das suas almas submissas aos encantos celestiais.

\- Quem és tu? – Perguntou a voz tranquila de Steve Rogers, segurando Diana com força junto do peito, sentindo um grave perfume a álcool penetrar bem fundo nas suas narinas.

\- Apenas alguém. – Respondeu o estranho adorador das sombras geladas, virando costas, cortando o ar com o esvoaçante tricô da sua capa.

\- Espera! – Gritou o Capitão incrédulo. – Eu quero saber o que lhe fizeste? – Insistiu, caminhando apressadamente para o exterior numa tentativa de encurralar o estranho.

\- Algo que devias ter sido tu a fazer, adeus Capitão América! – Respondeu o encapuzado, correndo até ao táxi, saindo dali a grande velocidade, deixando Steve e Diana vulneráveis ao brilho alucinante da lua misteriosa.

\- Vamos lá cuidar de ti, irei atrás dele mais tarde. – Murmurou o louro em tom doce, fechando a porta da habitação. – Depois de uma boa noite de sono tudo ficará bem. Porém devo-te prevenir de que não te safarás de um grande raspanete.

\- Clint! – Murmurou a morena em tom sumido, à medida que Steve a depositava cautelosamente na cama. – És tão lindo! – Disse, acariciando o rosto do soldado, este sorriu.

\- Dorme, eu não sou o Clint sou o Steve…

\- Adoro-te! – Exclamou a Vingadora delicadamente, beijando suavemente o Capitão nos lábios.

\- Não! Pára com isso! Olha para mim, eu não sou o teu namorado! – Gritou Rogers receoso, abanando levemente a Sereia.

\- Oh meu deus Steve, desculpa! – Lamentou-se a adolescente horrorizada, reconhecendo aquele rosto doce que em muito se diferenciava do rosto arrogante do Gavião. – Steve por favor!

\- Tem calma, o álcool não te deixou ver que era eu, não peças desculpa, errar é humano. – Tranquilizou-a o Capitão em tom suave, sentando-se na beira da cama da jovem. – Falamos melhor amanhã, agora dorme, eu fico aqui.

\- Obrigada. – Sussurrou a Vingadora, aninhando-se junto do bravo soldado, deitando a cabeça no seu colo, finalmente voltara a adormecer.

\- Fica tranquila o que aconteceu jamais sairá daqui! – Prometeu Steve calmamente, dando diversas carícias no rosto ternurento da Sereia. De seguida levantou-se e caminhou em silêncio até à sala, onde o grande cão branco dormitava, deitou-se no sofá, iria passar ali a noite.

A madrugada vagueava tranquila sobre o manto Nova-iorquino, sacudindo as estrelas do céu poluído, atiçando os ferozes raios do sol, Steve acordou com os passos felpudos do Gavião na sua direção, a guerra fizera com que adquirisse um sono tão leve como a água oceânica.

\- O que queres? – Questionou o louro em voz baixa, afagando o pelo fofo do animal. – Tens fome, é isso? Então vamos lá! – Disse, erguendo-se do sofá, começando a procurar a saca da ração do Gavião. – Aqui está! – Exclamou, encontrando a comida de cão num canto da cozinha, deitando uma quantidade considerável na grande taça de metal platinado. – Come!

Por volta das oito e meia, depois de ter preparado um ótimo pequeno-almoço, Steve dirigiu-se ao quarto de Diana com o intuito de a acordar.

\- Diana! Diana! São horas de acordar! – Exclamou em tom suave, dando diversas palmadinhas no rosto da Vingadora, não tinha grande jeito para aquilo. - Fiz um pequeno-almoço maravilhoso!

\- Steve! O que fazes aqui? – Inquiriu a Sereia em tom confuso, mal abrindo os olhos. – Bolas que dor de cabeça!

\- Tivesses pensado nisso antes de beberes até caíres para o lado. – Censurou Rogers, acendendo a luz. – Vamos a levantar, temos muito que falar!

\- Deixa-me só tomar banho, nós já falamos. – Pediu a Vingadora apreensiva, vendo a expressão dura desenhada nos lindos olhos do Capitão, era pior se fosse o Stark!

-Não te demores. – Afirmou Rogers, abandonando o quarto.

\- Estou tramada! – Murmurou a morena, retirando um fato de treino branco com fita rosa do seu armário.

Dez minutos depois, Diana já estava sentada à mesa de refeições, diante de um grande prato de torradas, compota de cereja e um fumegante jarro de leite com chocolate, não tinha grande apetite, porém iria comer para deixar Steve mais satisfeito.

\- Steve, eu sei que errei e peço desculpa por isso. – Principiou a jovem envergonhada, retirando um guardanapo do monte que Rogers colocara sobre a mesa.

\- O que tu fizeste foi muito grave, podia ter corrido muito mal, ainda bem que tens noção disso. – Retaliou o Capitão mantendo o tom casual, comendo deliciado uma torrada. – Foste muito irresponsável e inconsequente, bem sei que é normal os adolescentes praticarem este tipo de loucura, contudo tens que ter consciência de que não és uma adolescente qualquer, tu és uma Vingadora.

\- Eu sei disso Steve, nunca mais pisarei o risco. – Garantiu Diana em tom arrependido, como eram duras e justas as palavras do seu herói.

\- Sabes porque é que eu não te ralho mais? – Perguntou o Capitão sorrindo levemente.

\- Porquê? – Questionou a Sereia curiosa.

\- Porque sei que tu és suficientemente esperta para tornares os erros de hoje aprendizagens de amanhã. – Decifrou Steve honestamente.

\- Eu fiz algo de muito grave enquanto estava bêbeda? – Inquiriu a jovem, temendo a resposta.

\- Claro que não. – Mentiu Rogers, bebendo um grande trago de leite para afogar os seus valores morais. – Agora é a minha vez de te fazer uma pergunta. Tu conheces aquele sujeito que te trouxe a casa?

\- Acho que era o Peter. – Respondeu Diana insegura, como estaria o seu amigo?

\- Não, não era o Peter. – Discordou Steve preocupado, olhando Diana de uma forma estranha.

\- Então quem era? Espera lá, talvez fosse o Jeremy! – Exclamou a Vingadora esperançada.

\- Quem é o Jeremy? – Perguntou Rogers, duvidando daquela teoria.

\- Ele é um amigo lá das aulas de dança. – Explicou a morena sinceramente. – Ele é magro, louro, tem mais ou menos a minha idade…

\- Não era ele. – Interrompeu o soldado ainda mais apreensivo, recordando aquelas misteriosas palavras prenunciadas pelo estranho. – Este sujeito trajava vestes negras ocultava o rosto com uma máscara e fugiu num táxi.

\- Não pode ser. – Murmurou a Vingadora em tom analítico, relembrando os misteriosos encontros que tivera com o estranho homem.

\- O que foi? Tu conheces este homem? – Insistiu o louro, dando um pouco de pão ao Gavião que se aninhava aos seus pés.

\- Eu não sei quem ele é, no entanto já me cruzei com ele por várias vezes, parece que ele está sempre no lugar exato à hora exata, quando eu preciso de ajuda. – Esclareceu a Vingadora, rapidamente, vendo o olhar inquisidor brilhar nos olhos do soldado. – Desculpa nunca te ter falado dele, todavia achei que não fosse importante.

\- Não tens que pedir desculpa, um amigo é sempre bem-vindo. – Disse Steve tranquilamente, embora desconfiado. – De qualquer forma, da próxima vez que ele te abordar avisa-me. – Pediu, erguendo-se.

\- Posso pedir-te uma coisa? – Questionou Diana em voz serena.

\- Claro. – Assentiu Rogers, olhando-a com curiosidade.

\- Não contes nada ao Tony, é que fizemos as pazes há pouquíssimo tempo, não quero estragar as coisas, entendes? – Pediu a Sereia sorrindo, Stark era muito importante para ela, a última coisa que desejava era desiludi-lo com aquele comportamento absurdo.

\- Já nem me lembro do que aconteceu, fica tranquila. Mas acho que deves ir visitar o Tony, ele está a passar um mau bocado, precisa dos amigos perto dele, faz isso, por favor. – Sugeriu Steve ternamente, se alguém tinha o poder de animar Tony, esse alguém certamente era a Diana.

\- Eu vou, fica descansado. – Concordou a Vingadora, dando um abraço de profunda gratidão a Steve. – Até logo, olha ainda não me esqueci do nosso filme!

\- Quando as coisas acalmarem combinamos um fim-de-semana só para nós os dois. – Garantiu Rogers alegremente, como estava ansioso para esse fim-de-semana! – Até logo! – Despediu-se, dando um beijo na cara da morena e uma carinhosa festa na cabeça do Gavião.

\- Até logo! – Exclamou a Sereia sorridente, começando a levantar a mesa do pequeno-almoço.

Na pobre casa dos Parker, Peter agitava-se ligeiramente debaixo do cobertor, abriu os olhos com dificuldade, a dor de cabeça era insuportável, o estômago ardia-lhe como se tivesse engolido uma bebida repleta de chamas incandescentes, as pernas e os braços tremiam suavemente e estava um pouco febril, a este diagnóstico dá-se o nome de ressaca meu amigo!

\- A tia May deve estar furiosa comigo. – Constatou o jovem aterrorizado e envergonhado, pegando no seu telemóvel. – Como estará a Diana? – Interrogou-se, marcando o número da morena. – Diana estás bem?

\- Olá Peter, estou mais ou menos, e tu? – Respondeu a Vingadora aliviada por escutar a voz do seu melhor amigo.

\- Nunca me senti tão mal, preferia levar uma surra do Duende Verde, do Homem Areia, do Abutre, do Lagarto e do Dr. Octopus. – Explicou o Aranha, cobrindo a cara com as mãos numa tentativa de se proteger da fraca luminosidade que adentrava pelos seus estores. – Tiveste problemas?

\- O Cap estava à minha espera. – Declarou a Sereia, por falar nisso não tinha perguntado a Steve o que ele fazia ali.

\- Deve ter sido péssimo. – Constatou Peter, sentindo um enorme sentimento de compreensão pela sua insubstituível amiga, sabia o quanto era importante para ela a relação que criara com o Capitão.

\- Nem por isso, ele deu-me um valente raspanete, porém correu tudo bem. Para falar a verdade ele teve razão em cada palavra que proferiu, nós fomos muito imprudentes, mesmo muito. Como estão as coisas com a tua tia? Ela deve estar passada? – Inquiriu a Vingadora preocupada, apesar da senhora May ser um doce jamais iria tolerar aquele tipo de atitude.

\- Pois imagino que ela não esteja nada satisfeita, ainda não estive com ela, se me disse alguma coisa ontem á noite eu não me lembro. – Esclareceu o herói pensativo. – Acho que ela vem aí, depois falamos!

\- Ok, até logo! – Respondeu Diana alarmada, contudo apenas escutou os sinais sonoros do telemóvel a desligar, boa sorte Peter!

\- Peter, precisamos de falar. – Afirmou categoricamente a tia May, entrando no quarto a tremenda velocidade, abrindo os estores de rompante o que provocou um comentário de desaprovação por parte do seu sobrinho. – Não reclames, estás assim porque queres!

\- Eu sei disso, desculpe. – Confessou o herói em tom sumido, recostando-se nas suas almofadas.

\- Ainda bem que tens consciência do erro que cometeste, onde é que já se viu chegares a casa a cair de bêbedo. – Censurou a doce senhora, sentando-se ao lado do jovem.

\- Não volto a repetir, aprendi a lição. – Garantiu Peter sinceramente, esfregando o estômago.

\- O teu arrependimento não te livra de um castigo. – Avisou May friamente.

\- É justo. – Concordou o Aranha resignado, não valia a pena tentar negociar.

\- Quando saíres das aulas vens direitinho para casa, a Diana está proibida de vir cá, não meterás as mãos nos teus tubos de ensaio e derivados, acabou-se o computador, os jogos e os DVD's, acho que não me estou a esquecer de nada. – Enumerou a tia em tom opressivo.

\- Parece que estou num campo militar. – Comentou o herói taciturno. – Eu farei o que listou, fique tranquila.

\- Acredita que não será de outra maneira. – Garantiu a senhora erguendo um fatal pulso de ferro.

\- Certo, então o que posso fazer afinal? – Perguntou Peter mal-humorado.

\- Estudar, acho que é suficiente para te ocupares. – Respondeu a tia May com azedume na voz, levantando-se e preparando-se para deixar a divisão. – O teu pequeno-almoço está lá em baixo.

\- Obrigado. – Disse o herói, saltando da cama, caminhando lentamente atrás da sua educadora, não era boa ideia recusar a refeição.

Nessa noite Diana não estava com grande disposição para saídas, Peter tinha-lhe enviado uma SMS a explicar que estava de castigo, a imprensa continuava a dizimar o nome de Stark espalhando tinta misturada com ódio e manipulação pelos olhos submissos da população e tinha a leve sensação que Steve não lhe contara todos os pormenores da noite anterior, contudo um compromisso é sempre um compromisso.

\- Estou pronta. – Murmurou a Sereia em voz suave, encarando o espelho onde o seu corpo bem definido desfilava com um bonito vestido preto rendado, umas sandálias pretas de salto alto, uma bolça azul clara pendia elegantemente do seu ombro, o seu cabelo era como uma leve flor empurrada pelo vento, suave, solto e brilhante.

Por volta das oito, o barulho roncado do motor do velho carro do Gavião irrompeu freneticamente pelos ouvidos da jovem, esta pegou nas chaves, saiu, fechando a porta nas suas costas.

\- Tenho ordens para conduzir a princesa Diana até ao restaurante. - Brincou Clint sorridente, saindo da viatura para abrir a porta à adolescente.

\- Mas que motorista tão giro, acho que já não me apetece jantar com o meu namorado! – Exclamou a Vingadora em tom divertido, segurando na mão esticada do Arqueiro. – Estás lindo! – Comentou deslumbrada, olhando as vestes do Gavião, este trajava uma t-shirt azul claro, que combinava na perfeição com a tonalidade do seu cabelo, usava ainda umas jeans de ganga escura, uns ténis brancos, realmente estava muito bonito.

\- Obrigado miúda, tu também estás linda, esse vestido é muito, muito, muito sexy é isso! – Elogiou Clint tentando disfarçar os seus verdadeiros pensamentos.

Os dois namorados jantaram num restaurante muito recatado, a qualidade da comida era óptima, o ambiente era acolhedor e extremamente convidativo e o preço acessível completava às mil maravilhas o folheto de boas vindas.

\- Pareces cansada. – Comentou o Arqueiro em voz doce, terminando a sua deliciosa sobremesa, mousse de manga com natas.

\- Fui sair ontem à noite como sabes, acho que já não estou habituada a noitadas! – Esclareceu Diana de forma ensonada, também ela finalizando a sua sobremesa, mousse de chocolate com raspa de bolacha e natas.

\- Pois, esse Peter não é uma boa influência para ti. – Afirmou o Gavião categoricamente, como se não existisse margem para dúvidas.

\- Tu nem o conheces, não tens o direito de o julgar dessa forma, ele é fantástico! – Ripostou a morena irritada, depositando o dinheiro num potinho.

\- Pronto desculpa, vamos dar um passeio? Acho que comi demais! – Questionou o louro, levantando-se e arrumando a cadeira.

\- Claro, era esse o combinado.- Respondeu a Vingadora tranquilamente, erguendo-se de forma graciosa, um passeio à beira mar era sempre reconfortante.

Os dois heróis caminhavam em silêncio pelo areal castanho pintalgado pelo luar, olhavam a imensidão azul que se estendia furiosa sobre o infinito noturno, saboreando o perfume sereno da perfeita melodia entre a deliciosa maresia e as puras estrelas.

\- Parece que o mar hoje está revoltado. – Comentou a Sereia impressionada.

\- Sim, parece que sim. Sabes uma coisa, o oceano é como tu, lindo, porém muito perigoso. – Analisou o Arqueiro pensativo, beijando a mão da morena. – Já te disse o quanto estás maravilhosa esta noite? – Perguntou, escapando-se a uma onda fervilhante que flutuava no areal sonhador, sem aviso beijou a morena nos lábios, afogando-se no desejo salgado da cereja campestre. – Adoro-te!

\- Eu também te adoro, jamais imaginei que nós poderíamos resultar. – Confessou a heroína maravilhada com aquele cenário agreste, no entanto fantasioso, devolvendo o beijo ao mestre das setas

\- Acredita, nem eu. – Declarou Clint sorridente, abraçando a Vingadora com força.

A poucos metros dali, uma jovem mãe de pele negra, vagueava no pequeno e milagroso cruzamento entre a terra e o mar, segurando pela mão a sua pequena filha.

\- Agarra com força a mão da mamã! – Avisava a jovem negra em voz doce, acariciando o rosto rechonchudo da sua pequena flor. – Queres uma conchinha Luna?

\- Sim, a mais bonita de todas por favor! – Exclamou Luna de forma adorável, largando por um breve instante a mão da sua mãe. – Apanha a mais bonita de todas, uma que venha do mundo das sereias! – Pedia, batendo palmas.

De súbito, uma névoa negra invadiu a maravilhosa praia, um frio de morte e pesadelo gelou por completo os corações dos presentes, a luz pura da lua submeteu-se ao arrepio cruel do mar, as ondas gritavam de pânico, raiva e fúria. Luna já não estava mais na areia junto da sua mãe, flutuava no revolto oceano, transportada de forma egoísta pelas marés aguçadas e criminosas, roubada pela vontade azul, fria e bela, envenenada pelas profundezas cristalinas e misteriosas.

A jovem mãe, tomada pelo desespero e pelo sofrimento, aventurou-se corajosamente naquele universo desconhecido, enraivecido, julgador, contudo a fatalidade das bravas e condenadoras vagas arrastaram-na sem remorsos para o areal brutalmente espancado, deixando uma enorme fenda entre ela e a sua pequena luz lunar. Um arrepio de terror e nostalgia embateu friamente no peito da morena.

Conseguirá Luna alguma vez adquirir a concha do mundo das sereias que tanto deseja? Conseguirá Diana domar a fúria do mar? Conseguirá a morena deixar as suas trágicas recordações no fundo do oceano?


	40. Capitulo 40 - Correntes de vontade

Diana vislumbrava o oceano escuro e mortífero com pesar e nostalgia, muitas e dolorosas recordações invadiram cruelmente a sua mente ofuscada pelas ondas gritantes, gritos, passos apressados, um abraço materno, intransponível, protetor, um mortal cor-de-laranja que cegava as almas aflitas dos presentes, uma explosão doentia arrastando consigo o cheiro moribundo da decrépita morte e por fim só restou o azul do oceano, o frio das águas, um choro persistente, o seu próprio choro. Então, num laivo de desespero e justiça a morena retirou o seu vestido e os seus sapatos, estava pronta para travar a ambição cristalina do mar, desta vez ele não saciaria a sua indomável fome com mais uma vida inocente.

\- Não, Diana por favor! – Exclamou Clint aterrorizado, vendo a jovem correr, guiada pelas finas correntes da vontade, rumo ao bravo oceano. – Não faças isso, não conseguirás sobreviver!

\- Clint confia em mim, desenvolvi muitas capacidades que tu desconheces ao longo dos meus treinos! – Gritou a Sereia corajosamente, não sabia se estaria pronta para enfrentar tal prova, porém não iria deixar aquela menina à mercê da fúria aquífera. – Avisa os Vingadores! – Exclamou, vendo que o Arqueiro corria no seu encalce, este paralisou na areia castanha, imobilizado pelos afiados vibratos emitidos pela voz da adolescente.

\- Bolas, as emoções dela estão completamente descontroladas, ela é incapaz de domar o seu poder. – Constatou o Gavião apreensivo, recuando vários metros, observando a sua princesa mergulhar nas hostes marinhas.

Diana mergulhava agressivamente naquela névoa de escuridão, frio e desespero, esmagando os seus olhos contra o pó ofuscante do sal marinho, tentando encontrar a pequena Luna. Dava corajosas braçadas, lutando contra o monstro que apura as perigosas correntes aquáticas, lutando contra o seu passado, lutando contra aquele frio sobrenatural que lhe feria os ossos, lutando contra o desconhecido temido pelos Deuses.

\- Tenho que conseguir, por ti mãe, tenho que conseguir. – Pensava a Vingadora apelando a toda a sua determinação coragem e valentia, sentindo a dureza das rochas embaterem pesadamente no seu dormente corpo, embaladas pelos manipulados braços do oceano.

No areal devastado, Clint olhava o mar negro, Diana desaparecera do seu campo de visão, queria acreditar que ela ainda estava viva, no entanto o peso ribombante da atmosfera estrangulava-lhe a esperança e a confiança, plantando no seu coração a tenebrosa dor da perda, fomentada pelos ferozes ventos nórdicos. Sem hesitar, pegou no seu intercomunicador:

\- Vingadores! Vingadores daqui é o Gavião preciso da vossa ajuda junto do cais marítimo, repito, preciso de ajuda junto do cais marítimo. – Anunciou o Arqueiro em voz audível, caminhando até junto da desesperada mãe que jazia ofegante na areia molhada. – Tem calma, vamos salvar a tua filha, acredita em mim. – Murmurou, rezando para que ocorresse um milagre.

\- Gavião daqui é o Cap, relata o acontecimento. – Ordenou a voz determinada de Steve Rogers.

\- Cap o oceano está muito estranho, as ondas atingem os quinze metros de altura, uma menina foi arrastada pela força das águas, e, e, a Sereia está a tentar salvá-la, mas eu não acredito que consiga, não consegui fazer nada para a impedir, fiquei paralisado, manda reforços por favor! – Explicou Clint aterrorizado, tremendo ligeiramente.

\- Não a tentes seguir, não duravas um minuto nessas condições, ela adquiriu a capacidade de resistir a baixas profundidades, acredita nela, no entanto irei enviar alguém. – Declarou Steve em tom casual, remexendo as mãos nervosamente.

\- Obrigado Capitão. – Agradeceu o Gavião, dando uma nova olhadela à vasta escuridão azul, procurando uma evidência daquele luminoso sorriso.

A Sereia penetrava cada vez mais fundo naquele oceano de maldade e egoísmo, os seus pensamentos voavam num turbilhão de laranja e azul, tinha que manter a mente lúcida, analítica e lógica, tinha que encontrar aquela menina, apesar de duvidar que ainda estivesse viva, mas mesmo assim tinha que à devolver a sua mãe. Nadou em círculos perfeitos, tentando escapar às garras afiadas das rochas cortantes, tentando persuadir os grossos blocos de gelo aguçado que nascia das grossas vagas manipuladoras, tentando proteger-se do vento sanguinário que feria os seus lábios, derramando gotas quentes de sangue naquelas águas salgadas.

\- De onde vieram estes blocos de gelo? Este fenómeno não é natural, passa-se algo de muito errado. – Constatou a morena assustada, vagueando pelas difusas imediações do sobrenatural, subindo e descendo a escadaria do oculto. – Tenho que te encontrar! – Exclamou em voz vibrante.

\- Diana! – Gritou o Arqueiro apavorado, sentindo as magníficas vibrações da voz da morena filtradas pelas águas, ela ainda estava viva, mas por quanto tempo?

Num repente verde esperança, um choro quebrou a vasta barreira do uivante vento agreste, o abismo profundo do ruido das ondas, o infinito daquela escuridão cega, o cataclismo de frio, dor e sangue, a menina estava viva, também ela lutava presa pelas finas correntes da vontade.

\- Aguenta, eu já vou! – Murmurou a Vingadora esperançada, sendo apanhada num turbilhão rodopiante de água gelo e escuridão, embatendo duramente numa rocha revestida de ganância, ódio e crueldade. – Oh meu deus! Ainda estás viva! – Exclamou, sentindo um grosso fio de sangue escarlate escorrer dolorosamente da sua testa.

Luna, protegida pela lua, ou salva pela vontade duvidosa de alguém, permanecia deitada numa rocha, a água furiosa circundava o local, contudo não o manchava com o seu pérfido espírito.

\- Como é que isto é possível? – Sussurrou a Sereia desorientada com o brutal choque, segurando a pequena menina junto do peito. – Tem calma, agora vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Quem és tu? – Perguntou Luna em tom amedrontado.

\- Sou uma Sereia. – Respondeu Diana de forma amável, acariciando o rosto da menina. – Vou levar-te à tua mãe.

\- A minha mamã disse-me que ia apanhar uma concha do mundo das sereias, tu vieste ajudar a minha mãe? – Questionou Luna feliz, abraçando-se ao pescoço da Vingadora.

\- Claro que sim, olha isto é para ti, é uma conchinha mágica, realiza desejos! – Exclamou a morena impressionada, apanhando uma pequena concha da rocha.

\- Obrigada! – Exclamou a menina em voz sonhadora, agarrando com força a pequena concha.

Diana mergulhou de novo naquelas águas amaldiçoadas, segurando fortemente Luna nas suas costas, mantendo-se corajosamente à tona azul para que a menina pudesse respirar. Com extrema e penosa dificuldade, aquela menina era como uma estrela cadente, um verdadeiro milagre.

\- Clint estou aqui! – Gritou a Vingadora exausta, sentindo a profundidade diminuir gradualmente.

\- Não grites, eu não consigo mexer-me! – Pediu o mestre das setas zangado, porém muito, muito aliviado.

\- Segura a menina, estou sem forças. – Solicitou a Sereia ofegante, atirando a flor negra nos braços do Arqueiro. Num último esforço, içou-se para a areia espancada pelas ondas conspiradoras, no entanto um magnetismo manipulador prendeu-a com a força de um vulcão explosivo.

\- A menina pode ir, mas ninguém disse que tu também podias. – Declarou uma voz altiva, arrepiante, tenebrosa, vinda da própria atmosfera, personificando o vento agreste, a escuridão e a força brutal das águas, os dois heróis cruzaram os seus olhares num misto de dúvida, receio e curiosidade.

\- Segura a minha mão, vamos lá princesa não desistas! – Exclamou Clint assustado, tentando alcançar a mão escorregadia da Sereia.

\- Clint! Foge, está a acontecer algo que nem eu, nem tu conseguimos controlar, foge! – Gritou a Vingadora sufocante, sentindo o seu precioso ar ser sugado pelo abismo azul e demoníaco.

\- Diana! - Gritou o mestre das setas, vendo a morena ser arrastada pela devastação ondulante. – Não!

\- Se ela morrer tu também não ficarás vivo. – Comentou uma voz misteriosa nas costas do louro.

\- Quem és tu? – Questionou Clint furioso, encarando as trevas cravadas naquela máscara de mistério e patriotismo humano.

\- Apenas alguém. Já convocaste os Vingadores? – Interrogou o estranho em tom aflitivo, tentando enfrentar as ondas perturbadoras.

\- Não estou autorizado a falar sobre esse tipo de assunto, quem és tu? Não volto a perguntar, se te recusares a responder serei obrigado a deter-te. – Informou o Vingador em tom autoritário, segurando o sujeito pelo braço.

\- Gostava de ver isso. – Desafiou o estranho de forma cínica, deitando o louro por terra com um simples movimento rotativo do seu braço. – Já convocaste os Vingadores?

\- Já! – Gritou o Gavião enraivecido, erguendo-se num rompante, preparando o seu potente arco.

\- E do que estão eles à espera para resgatarem a miúda? – Revoltou-se o sujeito em tom colérico, observando com atenção a seta que o louro segurava entre os dedos.

Diana debatia-se corajosamente contra a corrente agressiva, sentindo a morte vaguear perigosamente na sua beira, sentindo o frio almejar-lhe brutalmente o espírito, mergulhando-o na dormência decadente do submundo, agarrada pelos véus negros da cobiça e do julgamento superior. Os seus olhos cegavam, mirados pelo pesado chumbo do ódio, cravejados pela tenebrosa luz das trevas, afogados nas pontas aguçadas da enorme estrela do ódio.

\- Cap! – Murmurou a morena em voz sumida, sentindo a dureza das rochas nas suas costas.

Um clarão de relâmpagos rasgou o céu amaldiçoado, um vento elétrico palpitou suavemente sobre as marés agonizantes, Thor, o príncipe do trovão voava segurando com bravura o seu sagrado martelo divino, Mjolnir.

\- Diana, não morras, aguenta, eu estou aqui. – Berrou o Deus furioso, amarando na rocha junto da adormecida adolescente.

\- Bem-vindo meu caríssimo Deus do trovão! – Exclamou a mesma voz imponente, misturando-se com a fúria da natureza. – Pensei que tardarias, não era minha ambição matar esta menina tão encantadora e corajosa!

\- Quem és tu? O que queres dela? – Inquiriu Thor irritado, bramindo de forma ameaçadora o seu martelo, lançando o encantado brilho dos trovões em todas as direções.

\- Dela não pretendo nada, o meu alvo eras tu. – Explicou a voz sonante, soltando um riso gelado no ar trovejante.

\- Explica-te monstro! – Ordenou o príncipe de Asgard colérico, sentindo a pulsação da Sereia.

\- Cada questão a seu tempo, meu caro jovem Thor. Responderei a todas as tuas perguntas em Asgard! – Exclamou o fantasma do gelo, a sua voz dissipava-se guiada por um fino riso de escarnio e triunfo.

\- Volta aqui! – Gritou Thor irado.

\- Não aceito ordens de um miúdo, adeus Thor! Espero por ti no reino do Norte! – Declarou o estranho ser, desaparecendo, devolvendo a habitual calmaria marinha.

\- Aqueles trovões só podem significar que o Thor salvou a Diana! – Exclamou Clint pouco seguro do que via, apontando para o céu negro.

\- Sim, parece que sim. – Murmurou o estranho pouco impressionado. – Já não estou aqui a fazer nada, adeus Gavião Arqueiro. – Despediu-se em tom frio, cobrindo-se com as obedientes trevas, evaporando-se no nevoeiro azul.

\- Seu desgraçado! – Resmungou Clint atónito, olhando a tranquilidade do oceano beijando o areal sereno. – Como estás? – Perguntou, dirigindo-se à jovem mãe que horrorizada assistia a toda aquela macabra cena.

\- Bem, eu vou ficar bem, obrigada. Mas a tua namorada, ela…

\- Vai ficar ótima, não te preocupes. – Interrompeu o mestre das setas confiante, olhando o sinal triunfante dos trovões desenhado no firmamento de veludo.

\- Quando ela recuperar gostaria de lhe agradecer, achas que é possível? – Questionou a jovem emocionada, segurando com força Luna que dormia serenamente no seu peito, apertando com firmeza a pequena conchinha na sua frágil mão.

\- Claro, como te chamas? Onde moras? – Inquiriu Clint distraidamente, não tirando os olhos do oceano espumoso.

\- O meu nome é Esmeralda e vivo no Harlem. – Respondeu a jovem negra sorrindo.- Bem agora vou indo, mais uma vez obrigada por tudo. – Despediu-se.

\- Adeus. – Disse o Arqueiro sorridente. – Diana! – Exclamou em tom louco, vendo o voo de Thor precipitar-se para o areal. – Diana! Como é que ela está? – Perguntou, sentindo uma onda de alívio percorrer a corda do seu arco.

\- Ela só precisa de descansar, vamos levá-la para a mansão. – Afirmou o Deus de Asgard em voz sumida e culpada, depositando a Sereia nos braços do Gavião.

A noite percorria de forma deslizante os pensamentos do bravo guerreiro nórdico, trovejando no seu peito com a brutal força de mil gigantes de gelo, a culpa e o ressentimento ardiam de forma feroz na sua alma queimando e devastando os seus valores, as suas crenças e a sua fé.

De onde provem esta nova e derradeira ameaça? Quais são os seus maquiavélicos planos? Que ligações tem com Asgard? Quais os seus reais poderes? Conseguirá Thor fazer-lhe frente?


	41. Capitulo 41 - A partida

Quando o desconhecido ameaça a coesão pacífica do globo, somente os heróis mais poderosos da Terra lhe podem fazer frente, destrui-lo e obliterá-lo do universo, mantendo desta forma a harmonia imperturbável da humanidade, porém existem perigos inimagináveis que apenas os mais dotados e corajosos estão capacitados para enfrentar, Thor o lendário Deus do trovão é um espécime raro, quase extinto, forjado na perfeição para o confronto feroz com o inimigo dos séculos. A lua indistinta e as estrelas místicas iluminavam com mestria e admiração o seu magistral aspeto soberano, enaltecendo toda a lenda que no seu espírito vive, mitificando o poder trovejante do seu digno Mjolnir, fertilizando as competências heroicas do seu sagrado coração.

\- Não tenho escolha, vejo-me obrigado a partir. Nunca, durante toda a minha infinita existência, me deparei com extraordinário poder. Apesar de ter consciência de que Asgard está protegida por todos os poderosos e sábios guerreiros de Ódin, não me deixo de sentir inquieto, como se a árvore da vida gritasse furiosamente o meu nome. – Pensava o nobre Deus alarmado, passeando-se pelo jardim da vasta mansão. – Porque é que aquele monstro utilizara a Diana como isco? Não a posso colocar outra vez em perigo, contudo acredito que ela apenas está segura junto a mim. Tenho a absoluta certeza de que não existe um Vingador capaz de fazer frente a tal indestrutível força. Por Ódin, que ameaça é esta que tem a tremenda ousadia de desafiar Thor o filho do Deus supremo, o Príncipe de Asgard, o lendário senhor dos trovões? – Cismava, à medida que cobria o rosto bonito com as mãos, pousando o seu fiel martelo sobre o manto relvado. – Asgard não tombará!

Diana estava deitada na sua cama, olhando o teto escuro, sentia cada osso do seu frágil corpo berrar de dor, contudo não era isso que a afligia, as perguntas cresciam na sua mente a uma velocidade impressionante, porém as respostas tardavam a chegar. Com alguma dificuldade pegou no seu telemóvel, marcava duas da manhã, ajeitou o seu pijama e os cobertores, queria dormir, no entanto o sono fugia-lhe por entre as esguias pestanas, espalhando-se pelas marés cristalinas do vasto oceano sonhador.

\- O que será que decidiam na reunião de emergência? – Questionou a jovem em voz débil, apurando os ouvidos, apenas silêncio e mais silêncio. – Será que já terminou? Porque é que ninguém me diz nada?

Alguns passos apressados cruzaram a calmaria imperturbável do largo corredor que acessava aos quartos, uma batida suave na porta anunciou a chegada inesperada de alguém. A adolescente ergueu-se, acendeu a luz, não valia de nada fingir que estava a dormir, a curiosidade impedia-a de concretizar tal ação.

\- Posso entrar? – Interrogou a voz baixa do Gavião Arqueiro, entreabrindo delicadamente a porta do confortável quarto.

\- Clint, claro que podes! – Alegrou-se a morena, saltando da cama, quase tropeçando no tapete. – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, pegando na mão do louro, sentando-o na borda da sua cama.

\- Tem calma, como estás? – Inquiriu o mestre das setas em tom preocupado, olhando Diana com culpa e ressentimento.

\- Eu estou bem, não te preocupes. Como correu a reunião? – Insistiu a Vingadora apreensiva, tentando ler as respostas escondidas no fechado olhar do Gavião.

\- Bem, não tenho grande coisa para te dizer, nós não descobrimos grande coisa sobre o sucedido, somente sabemos que é alguém vindo de Asgard. – Explicou o herói em tom urgente, enfrentando o olhar inquisidor patente nos olhos marinhos da sua Sereia. – O Thor conseguiu salvar-te, porém não foi capaz de combater com a estranha criatura.

\- Como ele está? – Questionou a jovem alarmada.

\- Ele sente-se culpado com o que aconteceu, não está a passar um bom momento. – Respondeu Clint em tom distante, também muitas questões lhe perturbavam a mente, habitualmente despreocupada. – Mas isso agora não interessa, tive tanto medo de te perder, nunca mais faças uma coisa destas, por favor. – Pediu, abraçando a morena com força.

\- Tens que confiar um pouco mais em mim, eu sabia o que estava a fazer. - Murmurou Diana em voz doce, beijando carinhosamente o rosto do louro.

\- Promete que não te voltas a meter numa alhada destas outra vez! – Implorou o Arqueiro delicadamente, aninhando-se nas almofadas segurando a jovem junto do seu corpo, dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

\- Prometo que não me meto em alhadas até a próxima pessoa precisar de mim, gostas do acordo? – Brincou a adolescente sorridente, tateando nos cabelos do mestre das setas. – Devias confiar mais nas minhas capacidades.

\- Vou tentar, mesmo que quisesses tu não consegues mudar, esse maravilhoso sentimento de solidariedade corre-te nas veias. – Comentou o Gavião, respirando fundo, olhando Diana deliciado como se nunca tivesse estado na presença de tal beleza hipnotizante. – És linda, tenho tanta sorte em te ter encontrado. – Sussurrou, colando os seus lábios com trago a menta aos da morena, planando nas asas azuis de um profundo e infinito beijo marinho. – Nunca te quero perder.

\- Nunca me vais perder. – Garantiu a Sereia em tom delicado, aninhando-se com ternura nos braços do Arqueiro, sentindo o maravilhoso arco das suas vidas ligado por uma poderosa corda de felicidade.

\- Acho que vou dormir aqui, amanhã levanto-me mais cedo e assim não saberão! O que achas? – Sugeriu Clint de forma preguiçosa, acariciando o rosto da sua namorada.

\- Eu queria, porém não sei se é boa ideia. – Disse a Vingadora sinceramente, depois daquela tenebrosa noite só queria dormir protegida pelos fortes braços do Arqueiro, fortalecidos pelo seu potente e inquebrável amor.

\- Não acredito…

Novamente o imaculado silêncio do corredor foi quebrado por passos apressados, os dois heróis entreolharam-se aterrorizados, quem seria?

\- Não faças barulho. – Sussurrou a Sereia mal mexendo os lábios

\- Diana posso entrar? – Perguntou a voz familiar de Steve Rogers, batendo levemente na porta do quarto.

\- Claro Cap! – Exclamou a morena em tom despreocupado erguendo-se do conforto da sua cama, fazendo sinal para que Clint lhe seguisse o exemplo, sabia que o Capitão não iria gostar do que iria ver, todavia não era capaz de o enganar.

\- Ela só pode estar maluca, ele não me vai deixar em paz nos próximos vinte anos! – Pensou o Arqueiro aborrecido, observando a abertura lenta da porta.

\- Queria saber como estavas, mas já percebi que estás ótima! – Exclamou Steve com desdém na voz, lançando um olhar de reprovação ao Gavião.

\- Steve, espera não é nada do que estás a pensar! – Precipitou-se a Sereia de forma estridente, não o podia desiludir.

\- Eu não estou a pensar em nada, não me tens que dar justificações, mas acho que a vossa imprudência vos podia ter custado muito caro, imaginem que era outra pessoa a entrar aqui, por exemplo o Tony. – Avisou o super-soldado em tom reprovador, virando as costas aos dois amantes.

\- Só gostava de saber qual é o mal de visitar a minha namorada. – Atirou Clint friamente, estava farto das cenas do Capitão. – Qual é o teu problema afinal? – Perguntou, à medida que se levantava, segurando Rogers pelo ombro.

\- Larga-me! Só queria que fosses um pouco mais sensato, mas já percebi que não és capaz. – Retorquiu o Capitão em voz áspera, sacudindo a mão do Arqueiro. – Acho que está na altura de ires para o teu quarto, a Diana precisa de descansar! – Ordenou em tom imperativo.

\- Steve entende de uma vez por todas, ela é minha namorada, minha namorada! – Gritou o mestre das setas perdendo completamente a cabeça.

\- Infelizmente. – Atirou Rogers friamente.

\- Esta discussão vai terminar aqui! – Impôs-se a Vingadora irritada, colocando-se rapidamente no meio dos dois teimosos. – Clint é melhor ires, amanhã falamos. – Pediu, olhando o Gavião com uma expressão de aviso.

\- Espero que estejas contente, estragaste-me a noite. – Retaliou o mestre das setas com rancor a pintar cada palavra que lentamente prenunciava. – Só vou porque ela pediu, até amanhã princesa. – Despediu-se, dando um delicado beijo nos lábios da jovem, Steve bufou de indignação, preparando-se para sair do quarto.

\- Steve espera! – Pediu a jovem afastando-se do Gavião.

\- Isto só pode ser brincadeira! – Ripostou o Arqueiro furioso, saindo da divisão a grande velocidade, olhando Steve com profundo ódio.

\- O que se passa? – Questionou Rogers em tom feroz, fitando Diana com curiosidade.

\- Queria pedir-te desculpa. – Afirmou a Sereia timidamente, segurando na mão do bravo herói. – Não te queria aborrecer, contudo não posso ser responsabilizada pelas respostas do Clint.

\- Jamais te responsabilizaria pelos actos de outra pessoa, fica tranquila. – Garantiu o Primeiro Vingador honestamente, afagando a cabeleira de chocolate da morena. – Promete-me somente que não o deixas pisar o risco.

\- Claro que não deixo, fica descansado. – Proferiu a Vingadora em voz baixa, sentindo algo estranho agitar-se no seu mais profundo e confidencial íntimo, a isso chama-se peso na consciência!

\- Como estás? Depois de tudo o que se passou esta noite, se precisares de falar eu estou aqui. – Declarou o super soldado amigavelmente, olhando o elegante reflexo da Vingadora retratado no grande espelho.

\- Eu sei disso Cap. – Murmurou a Sereia emocionada, abraçando o soldado com força e determinação, se pudesse escolher jamais o largaria, será que com estes pensamentos estaria a trair Clint?

\- Agora talvez seja melhor descansares. – Sugeriu o Primeiro Vingador sorridente, conduzindo a Sereia até à requintada cama. – Salta para a caminha, vamos lá! – Exclamou em tom divertido, segurando a morena com delicadeza, deitando-a carinhosamente nas almofadas, tapando-a com os cobertores, depositando naquele simples gesto toda a sua ternura. – Dorme bem. – Murmurou, dando-lhe um suave beijo na testa.

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Inquiriu a Sereia em tom sumido, sentindo o calor da sua cama invadir o seu espírito, o tão desejado sono estava a chegar.

\- Já estava á espera, se queres saber se o teu protetor mistério apareceu esta noite, sim ele apareceu, contudo conseguiu escapar. – Respondeu Steve amavelmente, apagando a luz, saindo e fechando a porta, com a clara certeza de que nada nem ninguém teria a força suficiente para quebrar aquele fantástico laço.

No dia seguinte, a Vingadora acordou bastante tarde, quando entrou na sala de refeições apenas Thor estava sentado á mesa, fitando a sua taça vazia.

\- Thor, estás bem? – Questionou a heroína em voz tranquila, sentando-se ao lado do Deus, agarrando-lhe o braço pousado sobre a mesa.

\- Estou ótimo, e tu como estás? – Perguntou o louro de forma distante, segurando a mão fria da jovem.

\- Estou bem. Sabes quem nos atacou? – Aquela pergunta saíra-lhe repentinamente pelos finos lábios.

\- Ainda não. – Respondeu o príncipe de Asgard impressionado, mirando a adolescente com interesse. – Daqui a pouco partirei para Asgard, ele encontrar-me-á no meu reino, logo saberei as suas verdadeiras motivações.

\- Tens mesmo que ir? – Questionou a morena tristemente.

-Não tenho escolha. Contudo gostaria de te perguntar se gostarias de vir comigo? Se gostarias de lutar a meu lado? Se gostarias de engrossar o bravo e digno exército Asgardiano? – Interrogou Thor esperançado, vislumbrando um raio de surpresa iluminar o rosto da Sereia.

\- Oh Thor, eu lamento, mas, mas, mas eu não posso ir contigo, peço perdão. – Respondeu Diana de forma melancólica, desviando o seu olhar do Deus do trovão.

\- Não tens que pedir perdão, nem te irei julgar, só que achei, talvez estupidamente, que apenas perto de mim estarias totalmente segura, eu é que peço perdão por não confiar nos meus companheiros. – Afirmou o louro, sentindo a desonra envenenar-lhe a alma divina, observando a profunda barreira que crescia entre ele e a bela Sereia, talvez construída por outro coração.

\- Desejo-te muita sorte, eu vou estar sempre aqui à tua espera. – Prometeu a Vingadora sorrindo suavemente, olhando Thor com real carinho. – Não te demores. – Pediu.

\- Já estou a contar os segundos para regressar, espero que esse lindo sorriso me guie na minha jornada. – Murmurou o louro de forma delicada, messe momento constatou que os laços que os união resistiriam, com a força de mil trovões, aos obstáculos que cruzassem os seus caminhos. – Adeus, eu não tardarei.

\- Adeus Thor! – Exclamou a jovem, aquela despedida martelava-lhe fortemente no peito, no entanto sabia que era inevitável.

Uma estranha sombra arrepiante deslizava de forma arrogante sobre o místico reino de Asgard, arrastando a seus pés o espírito da vingança, da violência e da maldade, manchando o sagrado território lendário com a podridão e a ganância manipulada de outrora, a escuridão deambulava a seu lado, enfeitiçando o céu platinado. A esperança, a paz, a harmonia e a luz brilhavam na ponta celestial do martelo forjado pelo tempo, comandadas pela indomável bravura e vontade do astro do Norte, à medida que este planava sobre as suas devastadas terras, mergulhadas num silêncio negro e congelante.

O que aconteceu aos habitantes de Asgard?


	42. Capitulo 42 - O feiticeiro do gelo

A neblina agreste cobria com brutal frieza o sagrado reino de Asgard, localizado na ponta mais a Norte do globo, onde o sol jamais chegará, onde as nuvens platinadas governam como rainhas soberanas, Thor o trovão mais resplandecente que floriu nas geladas planícies pousou suavemente sobre o manto lendário, olhou em volta, o silêncio deslizava como um moribundo fantasma, assombrando a sua mente, devastando as almas dos sábios e valentes Asgardianos, silenciando a mítica árvore da vida.

\- Como te atreves a perturbar a paz harmoniosa de Asgard? Como te atreves a corromper a sagrada luz do meu reino? Como te atreves a devastar a nobre e valorosa flor do Norte? Como te atreves a espalhar a tua maldade pelas férteis raízes da sagrada Árvore da Vida? – Berrou o corajoso Deus, recebendo com receio o eco fatal da sua voz, ressuando na vaga de silêncio que inundara cruelmente o sábio reino. – Mostra-te! Enfrenta o teu destino! Vive preso pela vingança de Thor, o príncipe do Trovão! – Exclamou, batendo com o seu divino martelo no chão escurecido e triste. – Uma criatura cuja alma foi forjada pela cobardia não merece pisar a lendária Asgard! Uma criatura cujo nojento sangue se mistura abundantemente com a maldade não merece misericórdia! Uma criatura que o espírito mergulhou nas mais pútridas e arrepiantes trevas não merece a dignidade e a bênção da gloriosa Árvore da Vida!

\- Deves ter mais cuidado com o que desejas, jovem Thor! – Sibilou uma voz fantasmagórica, vinda das profundezas tenebrosas da escuridão. – Tombarás perante mim, Grimir o Feiticeiro do Gelo! – Exclamou, lançando na atmosfera o mesmo riso frio que manipulara o puro oceano.

\- Onde te escondes? Mostra-te! – Ordenou Thor enraivecido, olhando atentamente em seu redor. – Mostra-te!

\- Aqui estou. – Declarou Grimir em tom suave e malicioso.

Um vento furioso deslizou furtivamente sobre a copa da sagrada Árvore da Vida, à medida que um homem pousava com leveza num dos ramos mais altos, um homem esguio, trajando uma pérfida armadura negra, o seu rosto estava oculto por um capacete onde brilhava a impecável forja nórdica, nas suas mãos cresciam luvas de aço iluminado pela luz infernal, pendendo de uma delas um ceptro impregnando pelas trevas, comandando as vidas dos habitantes de Asgard, jogando tranquilamente com as suas almas de guerreiros invencíveis e orgulhosos, brincando com a sua fé, destruindo as suas mais profundas crenças, dilacerando a sua magnífica luz de luta e determinação, transformando-os em mero gelo.

\- O que pretendes? O que fizeste com o meu povo? O que fizeste com o meu pai? – Questionou o louro furioso, contendo a sua raiva trovejante. – Responde!

\- A curiosidade é uma característica muito normal nos jovens imprudentes como tu, eu compreendo, contudo será que estou disposto para te responder. – Murmurou o cruel feiticeiro, olhando Thor com soslaio.

\- Não brinques comigo! Tu não sabes do que sou capaz! – Gritou o Príncipe em voz grosseira e ameaçadora, atirando alguns trovões explosivos sobre Grimir, temendo matar a alma da Árvore da Vida, porém o horroroso feiticeiro agitou o seu demoníaco ceptro desfazendo os poderosos trovões do Deus em simples e insignificante pó luminoso.

\- Como? – Interrogou o herói apreensivo, vislumbrando o seu fiel Mjlornir com atenção. – A bravura de Thor é indomável, jamais me vencerás! – Garantiu corajosamente.

\- Gosto de fazer as coisas com ordem, não te preocupes o combate final não tardará, sossega o teu espírito jovem Thor. – Afirmou Grimir com calma, aperfeiçoando a voz cortante. – Há muito que escuto as inúmeras proezas realizadas por Thor o primogénito de Ódin, as diversas façanhas que o Príncipe guerreiro travou no decorrer dos séculos, as muitas histórias que fizeram de ti, Thor, uma lenda temida nos nove mundos.

\- Estou prestes a concretizar mais uma proeza e tu assistirás ao meu triunfo! – Proferiu o Vingador de forma confiante, caminhando lentamente sobre as estrelas escuras do feiticeiro.

\- As dúvidas são constantes, no entanto as certezas são corrompidas. – Declarou Grimir sabiamente, fitando o céu onde deslizavam as suas hostes da morte. – Há centenas de anos atrás, os gigantes, senhores do gelo, foram escorraçados das pacíficas paisagens do norte, encerrados na insolente e decrépita escuridão, tratados como escumalha impura e odiosa, presos e condenados pela vontade incontestável de Ódin, eu era somente uma criança, submissa aos confrontos sanguinários dos titãs e dos guerreiros Asgardianos, uma criança com sonhos, ambições, medos e temores, trancafiado num paraíso negro, frio e melancólico, estávamos abandonados à nossa própria sorte. – Narrou de forma rancorosa, colocando-se bem na frente de Thor, enfrentando aquela bravura trovejante. Vivi fortalecido pelo doce sabor da Vingança, da superioridade e da luz escura que forjou as nossas mais profundas ambições, um dia a nossa força, a nossa justiça e a nossa vontade iria crescer sobre o manto sagrado de Asgard.

\- Nunca o permitirei, nunca! – Berrou o Deus colérico, batendo com o seu martelo no solo, lançando na atmosfera a sinfónica orquestra dos seus trovões.

\- Não poderás fazer nada para o impedir, nada! – Exclamou o Feiticeiro em voz arrogante e segura, olhando a devastação negra que desfilava obediente a seus pés. – Eu trarei a glória dos Titãs ao lugar que eles pertencem, aniquilarei qualquer vestígio do reinado hipócrita do pai de todos!

\- Como pensas fazer isso? Eu ainda estou aqui! – Garantiu Thor, analisando o próspero silêncio que nascia em cada canto. – Não irás derramar sobre Asgard a tua ganância desmedida, darei a minha vida para te impedir!

\- Não é necessário atingirmos esse extremo. – Declarou Grimir com escarnio na voz gelada. – A ressurreição dos titãs floriu no momento em que a luz me alcançou, uma luz que tu nunca verás!

\- Tu nunca conhecerás o real poder da verdadeira luz, apenas verás a luz dos meus trovões quando eles te transpassarem! – Ameaçou Thor indiferente ao riso agonizante que cobria a atmosfera perversa e misteriosa. – O que fizeste ao meu povo?

\- Dei-lhes a vida eterna. – Respondeu o cortante feiticeiro cinicamente.

\- Explica-te! – Ordenou o Deus de forma arrogante, lançando no ar o profundo e temido som dos magníficos trovões, criando uma aterradora cratera no pavimento térreo.

\- Dei-lhes a imortalidade que somente o gelo pode garantir. – Afirmou Grimir, afundando-se no misterioso véu do enigma. – Tens mais perguntas ou podemos passar ao que realmente importa?

\- Porque usaste a Diana como isco? – Questionou Thor tentando manter a calma a tremendo custo. – Porquê?

\- Porque ela é o teu ponto fraco, quem diria que os Deuses também têm pontos fracos! – Zumbou o feiticeiro friamente, cuspindo nos pés do jovem príncipe. – Deixa-me adivinhar a tua próxima pergunta, como é que eu sabia que aquela garota era assim tão importante para ti? A tua mente é um livro aberto para os meus olhos.

\- Como? – Pensou Thor confuso, olhando aquele misterioso e terrível oponente.

\- Sim Thor, eu possuo a capacidade de ler pensamentos, todos os teus pensamentos. – Esclareceu o Feiticeiro em tom vitorioso, como se os pensamentos de Thor lhe garantissem a vitória plena e inequívoca daquele confronto, como se fossem as fatais armas que necessitava.

– Não penses que te deixarei escapar impune deste combate, irei enviar-te para o buraco de onde fugiste!

\- Claro que sim, claro que sim! – Grunhiu Grimir, fingindo uma careta de medo, receio e insegurança. – Os preparativos já começaram, a queda de Asgard e posterior de Midgard estão próximas.

\- Não te deixarei tocar em Midgard! – Gritou o bravo Deus colérico, avançando de rompante na direcção de Grimir, a fúria brilhava intensamente em cada musculo do seu corpo, faíscas de raiva brotavam dos seus lindos olhos azuis, ondas de ódio irrompiam dos seus lábios, os seus movimentos estavam envenenados pelo puro e calculista rancor, desferiu de forma feroz um golpe do seu leal martelo, tentando inutilmente almejar Grimir, porém este desviou-se, protegendo-se com o grosso tronco da Árvore da Vida. – Não!

\- Tornaste-te muito previsível, jovem Thor! – Exclamou o gelado vilão de forma impiedosa, sacudindo inúmeros grãos de areia da sua armadura. – Pensei que me iria divertir um pouco mais contigo, porém já compreendi que me enganei! Não passas de um presunçoso igual a Ódin!

\- Vais pagar desgraçado! – Berrou Thor furioso, observando as sombras silenciosas que se infiltravam arrogantemente no seu sagrado paraíso do Norte. – Onde estão os meus companheiros? Onde está o meu pai?

\- Já te disse, dei-lhes a vida eterna. Se queres mesmo saber eles lutaram como verdadeiros heróis, bravos, leais e valorosos homens de armas, todavia os seus esforços revelaram-se um autêntico fracasso perante o meu poder. – Proferiu Grimir, banhando-se no mais decrépito orgulho.

\- O que fizeste com o poderoso Heimdall? Ele jamais se deixaria derrotar por um monstro como tu. – Interrogou Thor, segurando com força a mais pequena esperança que ainda luzia no seu interior, o Guardião nunca caíra, nunca!

\- Ele debateu-se com bravura, talento e valentia, contudo o seu surreal poder não passou de um sopro da leve brisa, teve o mesmo destino dos outros. – Respondeu o Titã maravilhado com o tenebroso efeito que as suas duras palavras sortiam no coração do guerreiro Asgardiano.

\- Isso não é verdade! – Gritou o Deus lívido de ódio. – Não alcançarás o teu propósito!

\- Não devias ser assim tão otimista, parece que a vida naquele esgoto nojento que chamas de Terra amoleceu-te o espírito de luta, então o que se passa, príncipe Thor? – Atirou Grimir com maldade, queria provocar a maior desconcentração, a maior desolação, o maior medo e o maior ressentimento na mente do poderoso Deus, desta forma atingiria a última e derradeira etapa do seu maquiavélico e sórdido plano. – Depois de ter congelado, aniquilado, humilhado e maltratado a pura Asgard, deslocar-me-ei para Midgard, aí o fantasma do gelo reinará como senhor incontestável, lançando aquele nojento mundo na escuridão permanente, num silêncio inquebrável, tornar-se-á um lugar morto, caótico e inabitável, ninguém voltará a vislumbrar a luz do sol. Depois disto, os Titãs reinarão nos nove mundos, a nossa soberania será vista como lei, como lei! – Explicou, enfeitiçando o ar com o seu pérfido riso frio.

\- Nem penses, não permitirei. – Murmurou o Deus colérico, olhando com desprezo o homem que personificava o mal, a vingança e o ódio.

\- Apenas me faltam dois elementos para o ritual estar completo, espera um deles está somente à distância de uma mão. – Afirmou Grimir sorrindo de malícia e prazer, elevando uma das mãos negras, segurando em algo que mudaria o rumo daquele injusto combate, algo que apagaria para todo o sempre a luz do sol.

\- Não! – Gritou o príncipe do trovão, vagueando pelas margens sombrias da sorte e do desconhecido, enfrentando uma ameaça que nem o próprio Ódin foi capaz de deter.

Quais serão os elementos que Grimir necessita para finalizar o ritual? Conseguirá ele alcançá-los? Estará Thor pronto para encarar o que ainda se esconde por de trás das misteriosas palavras do feiticeiro?


	43. Capitulo 43 - Espada folha e sangue

O jovem Asgardiano paralisou, aterrorizado, receoso, atónito, preso num vasto rio de gelo, escuridão e silêncio, refugiando-se num suspiro de hesitação e assombro, vendo uma das preciosas folhas da Árvore da Vida, uma das joias que sustentavam a pacífica leveza da graciosa Asgard, uma das estrelas que florira contra todas as adversidades naquele jardim inóspito e frio, uma safira que nascera nas asas da gelada brisa do Norte, cintilando inocentemente na negra manápula de Grimir.

\- Não! – Gritou Thor assombrado, fitando aquela catástrofe nunca antes presenciada, o seu desabafo fora aniquilado pelos uivos dos tenebrosos ventos dos sinos que flutuavam sobre o cruel espírito do feiticeiro.

\- Tarde de mais para lamentos. – Vociferou o demente homem orgulhoso do seu feito, palpando a solitária folha entre os dedos. – O relógio já está a contar, somente falta um elemento.

\- Não o atingirás! – Garantiu o deus furioso, preparando o seu nobre martelo Mjolnir, colocando na sua ponta cravejada de coragem a sua indomável vontade de vencer, colocando na sua ponta a força que o tornara um Vingador, colocando na sua ponta a nobreza que o fizera príncipe de Asgard.

\- Não prometas o que não tens a capacidade de cumprir, jovem Thor, Ódin nunca te incutiu este princípio? – Zumbou Grimir em tom escarninho, vagueando nas sombras da sua incontrolável maldade. – Diz-me Thor, soube que tu e o teu querido pai nunca se deram muito bem, sempre tiveram discordâncias, discussões e problemas, não me vais dizer que não te gostavas de vingar de todas essas humilhações?

\- Os dilemas que surgem entre mim e o meu pai não te dizem respeito, não servirão como armas que te levarão à conquista! – Exclamou o príncipe irritado com aquelas insinuações puramente verdadeiras, contudo desrespeitosas. – Onde está o segundo elemento, mostra-mo seu cobarde!

\- Está aqui. – Declarou Grimir lentamente, erguendo algo reluzente que matava aquela escuridão demoníaca.

\- Não pode ser, não pode ser! – Murmurou Thor incrédulo, vislumbrando com profundo terror a espada que o feiticeiro segurava firmemente na sua mão. – Essa é a espada do Heimdall!

\- Sempre perspicaz. – Elogiou falsamente o negro Titã, baloiçando perigosamente a arma lendária. – Esta espada forjará o futuro.

\- Enganas-te! – Berrou o louro alarmado, era pleno conhecedor do fatal poder da espada do sábio e observador guardião, não devia ter caído em mãos erradas.

A pérfida brisa deslizava numa periferia indefinida e difusa de muralhas ardentes de gelo atroz e cortante, transportando no seu ventre o pútrido cheiro da perda, do desespero e da morte silenciosa, marchando sobre as chamas infernais dos glaciares inflamados, trazendo nas suas vestes de linho a esperança, a força e a coragem que brilhariam num amanhecer promissor, abençoado por um arco-íris branco repleto de gotas de orvalho madrugador e fresco, o esbelto príncipe, apoiando-se na fortaleza trovejante do seu ser, ergueu o seu magnífico Mjolnir, guiando-o na direcção inequívoca da luz do fogo da fénix, estava pronto para o combate, nada o iria deter, porém as ondas negras do desconhecido derramavam ódio à sua dramática passagem, teria a luz dos trovões vontade sobre as trevas?

\- Prepara-te! Conhecerás a morte! Tombarás perante mim, Thor, o filho de Ódin! – Proferiu o Deus em tom de desafio, atirando o seu sagrado martelo sobre as hostes Titânicas.

\- Não será assim tão fácil, acredita nas minhas palavras. – Avisou Grimir, esboçando um sorriso fortalecido pelo cinismo e pela arrogância, levantando o seu maquiavélico ceptro, transformando sem remorsos o mortífero Mjolnir em gelo.

\- Não é possível. – Sussurrou Thor amedrontado, vendo o seu leal martelo voar para si preso por uma alma de gelo e maldade. – Isto não me deterá, este gelo não simboliza adversário para mim.

Evocando as suas mais puras e fiéis forças, escondidas nas profundezas divinas do seu espírito intemporal, o jovem Deus pousou as suas mãos justiceiras sobre o seu pesado legado, Mjolnir, filtrando para as suas entranhas nórdicas a sua vontade inquebrável, flamejante, raiosa, purificando o seu ferro lendário daquele demoníaco gelo agreste e criminoso, devolvendo-lhe a vida soberana sobre as planícies do gracioso reino.

\- Nada mau, nada mau! – Aplaudiu Grimir ligeiramente impressionado com o sucedido.

\- Devolve-me a folha e a espada, tu nunca serás digno delas, nunca! – Exigiu o louro, louco de raiva e ressentimento, avançando a grande velocidade contra o feiticeiro, tinha que pôr fim aquele repentino massacre, tinha que descobrir onde estava encarcerado o seu povo, tinha que salvar o seu conturbado pai, não tinha outra opção. – Pagarás pela tua ousadia!

\- Não te fica bem o papel de cobrador Thor. – Comentou o Titã divertido, bramindo a poderosa espada de Heimdall, bloqueando o corajoso avanço do príncipe, um estridente tinir inundou a atmosfera negra, quando o martelo e a arma afiada se cruzaram num misto de luz, relâmpagos e omnisciência.

\- Como te atreves a atacar-me com a espada de Heimdall? – Perguntou Thor indignado, tentando esmurraçar Grimir, contudo este impulsionou novamente a espada, raspando-a dramaticamente no punho do louro, porém a sua fatal lâmina somente encontrou a luva do deus. – Não sairás impune deste confronto, juro!

\- Assim veremos. – Afirmou o feiticeiro na defensiva, olhando Thor com desprezo e desdém, segurando-o pela lapela da cota de malha. – O teu sangue será meu, meu! – Gritou, soltando no ar as finas cordas do seu riso gélido, encostando a lâmina fria ao pescoço do príncipe.

\- Mjolnir a mim! – Ordenou o Asgardiano em voz sufocante, esticando uma das mãos, pois com o embate o martelo caíra sobre o manto de trevas e silêncio.

\- Não vale a pena adiar o que é inadiável, resume-te á tua insignificância e realiza o teu propósito, a queda de Asgard e de Midgard.- Cuspiu Grimir deliciado, exercendo pressão contra o pescoço do louro.

\- Jamais! – Gritou Thor enraivecido, batendo com o lendário martelo contra o peito protegido do feiticeiro, no entanto apenas o som metálico invadiu o infinito negro.

\- Não me subestimes, a minha armadura nasceu nas margens do rio de Uru que floresce nos confins misteriosos de Asgard, é tão forte como teu martelo. – Explicou o Titã orgulhoso da sua criação forçada, dando um pontapé que jogou o Deus pelos ares. – Eu sou paciente, se desejas lutar, então lutaremos!

\- Desiste, eu não cederei! – Impôs Thor em voz audível, levantando-se do terreno fertilizado pelas aguçadas raízes do desespero, agarrando-se ao seu poderoso orgulho de combatente do tempo. – O meu sangue não servirá para chacinar Asgard e Midgard. – Garantiu, transpondo a enorme distância que o separava de Grimir, empunhando com bravura e honra o seu Mjolnir, contudo algo arrepiante lhe barrou o caminho, cinco fantasmas tecidos pelo gelo. – Meus, meus…

\- Aí os tens. – Anunciou o feiticeiro de forma impiedosa e cortante, vislumbrando a cena caótica e inimaginável que crescia vinda da ponta afiada da sua negra vontade.

Os relâmpagos antevêem a tempestade, a escuridão silenciosa trás o desalento e a desolação, o vento transporta o mal e a intolerância, o silêncio guia o caos e a maldade, o gelo aguçado esconde o mistério e o desconhecido, os sinos guardam os maus presságios, os companheiros difundem a esperança, a coragem, a força e a paz.

Quem barrou a entrada da ponte que conduzirá á vitória?


	44. Capitulo 44 - Rasteira impiedosa

Um homem valoroso combate as guerras, destrói as armas, polvoriza a fome, aniquila a pobreza, congela a miséria, ilumina as trevas, assassina o desespero, enterra o sofrimento, derrota a própria morte, mas jamais ergue o punho contra um companheiro, um irmão, um discípulo ou a mulher que ama.

\- Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif, Heimdall, meus companheiros. – Lamentou-se o jovem Thor emocionado, derramando lágrimas de sangue e perda dos seus olhos azuis.

\- Espero que tenhas gostado da surpresa! – Cuspiu Grimir não cabendo em si de tanta felicidade, olhando o espanto e a dor retratadas no atraente rosto do príncipe.

\- Como foste capaz! Como foste capaz! – Gritou o Deus colérico, enxugando o rosto com as costas da mão. – Quanta cobardia corre nas tuas veias? – Comentou em voz gélida.

\- Os fins justificam os meios. Não sei do que te queixas, convidei os teus amigos para assistirem à tua derradeira queda. – Declarou o feiticeiro, sorrindo com maldade e delícia, caminhando nas sombras dos cinco fantasmas de gelo, mantendo-os como escudos protetores, imunes às faíscas trovejantes do martelo.

\- O que pretendes com isto? – Interrogou Thor em tom sumido, fitando o vazio gelado que percorria as almas dos nobres guerreiros Asgardianos. – O meu coração baterá por vos, a minha força será a vossa força, a minha luz manter-vos-á no mundo terreno, fiquem comigo meus amigos.

\- Uma pequena gota de sangue, é só isso que eu peço, achas que é muito, achas que não vale o esforço? – Esclareceu o Titã de forma sínica, bramindo o seu ceptro, colocando Lady Sif diante dos olhos de Thor.

\- Jamais! – Garantiu o louro faminto de vingança, empunhando o seu Mjolnir sagrado, recusando olhar os seus fiéis companheiros transformados em gelo imundo e fantasmagórico.

\- Se eles te pudessem escutar morreriam de desgosto ao saberem que desvalorizas as suas vidas dessa forma cretina e egoísta. – Comentou Grimir satisfeito, apontando para os cinco Asgardianos.

\- Para que lhes servirá a vida se Asgard cair, nunca me perdoariam, preferiam que eu os matasse do que cedesse o nosso reino a alguém pútrido como tu. – Afirmou o príncipe do norte, ciente das suas convicções e dos valores morais que batiam nos corações dos seus companheiros.

\- Que belo discurso, só lamento que não sirva de nada. – Rosnou o negro feiticeiro entusiasmado, lançando no ar o seu riso agudo e congelante.

Thor estava perdido, indeciso, confuso, lutando contra os fortes laços que o uniam aos seus companheiros, lutando contra a forte corrente que o prendia a Asgard, lutando contra a grossa amarra que o ligava a Midgard e aos seus habitantes, Grimir atingira o seu ponto mais frágil, realmente não sabia o que fazer.

\- Não os posso ferir, não possuo esse direito. – Pensou o Deus confuso, caminhando nas imediações turbulentas da indecisão.

\- Tens uma segunda opção, dás-me uma gota de sangue e fica tudo resolvido. – Afirmou Grimir em tom manipulador, aninhando-se nas páginas sinuosas da mente do louro.

\- Deixa-os partir e o meu sangue será teu. – Negociou Thor, imerso no mais profundo e decadente desespero, fitando os seus companheiros mortos, gelados e inexpressivos.

\- Não sei se devo confiar em ti. – Desconfiou o feiticeiro, olhando o nórdico com atenção.

\- Dou-te a minha palavra de honra. – Prometeu Thor num murmúrio, esforçando-se para manter a cabeça livre de pensamentos que pudessem comprometer o seu plano.

\- Posso conferir que estás a ser honesto, aprovo o negócio jovem Thor, contudo gostaria de te apresentar uma contra proposta, eles os quatro partirão, no entanto a bela Sif ficará na nossa agradável companhia. – Sugeriu Grimir em tom sagaz, baloiçando o seu ceptro demoníaco, fazendo com que os quatro homens sumissem numa luz escura e fria, deixando a linda guerreira na sua frente.

\- Ele não hesitará em colocá-la na frente do meu ataque. – Cismou o louro apreensivo, não estava à espera daquele desenlace trágico, não teria a coragem de eliminar a linda Asgardiana.

\- Agora que já resolvemos as nossas divergências, achas que estamos em condições de tratar dos nossos negócios? – Questionou o feiticeiro de forma arrogante, deslizando uma das negras manápulas pelos cabelos da jovem.

\- Não lhe toques! – Gritou o Deus irritado, avançando na direcção de Grimir.

\- Desculpa não queria ferir os teus sentimentos, por momentos esqueci-me de que ela é tua amada. – Desculpou-se Grimir em tom falso e presunçoso, lambendo os lábios por de baixo do capacete.

O sangue do Asgardiano ardia de fúria, de raiva e de desalento, odiava sentir-se encurralado, aprisionado, amordaçado, inútil, talvez devesse desistir, talvez devesse voltar as costas, sentar-se e esperar pelo inevitável, todavia o seu espírito de luta continuava intacto, inquebrável, indomável, banhando-se no vasto rio do orgulho, da honra e da dignidade, tinha que fazer algo, tinha que se decidir, tinha que proteger Midgard e Asgard, nem que lhe custasse a própria vida.

\- Sif perdoa-me. – Murmurou Thor num murmúrio doloroso e sumido, a sua garganta era sequestrada pelas mãos da dor e da perda á medida que avançava na direção do feiticeiro protegido pela brava jovem. – Por Asgard! – Gritou, lançando o seu Mjolnir que mataria Sif, contudo colocaria fim àquele pesadelo infernal.

Misturado com o cheiro amarelo dos trovões, surgiu um vento prateado, amável, doce e extremamente poderoso, jogando a linda Lady Sif para longe das garras da morte, da ganância e da falsidade, colocando uma pluma no coração do príncipe Thor.

\- Maldita sejas! – Gritou o feiticeiro, lançando na atmosfera um urro de raiva e desaprovação.

\- Não vencerás Grimir! Thor meu querido, Asgard está contigo! – Prenunciou uma voz feminina, calma e ternurenta vinda dos confins escondidos do mundo.

\- Esta voz. – Sussurrou o louro emocionado, olhando em redor, o vento prateado ainda desfilava pelas entranhas da escuridão espalhando o seu aroma delicado no universo. – Agora somos só nós os dois, o teu fim está próximo!

\- Eu não teria tanta a certeza disso, Thor, a luta só termina quando um de nós tombar. – Disse Grimir em tom de desafio, bramindo o seu ceptro na direção do Deus, criando uma implacável prisão de gelo.

Num repente de terror, o louro sentia os seus olhos quererem saltar das órbitas, impulsionados pelo envenenado frio, sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias, o coração bater com dificuldade, a mente ficar entorpecida pelo sopro gélido, então fora assim que todos os outros sucumbiram, pensava enquanto os seus joelhos embatiam duramente no chão.

\- Não irei desistir. – Declarou o príncipe em tom abafado, sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo tremer violentamente, magnetizado pelas finas dentadas da morte.

Com alguma dificuldade, remexeu uma das dormentes mãos, vasculhando no silêncio, tateando naquele inferno de gelo e escuridão, procurando o seu fiel martelo lendário, ele seria a luz que alcançaria a esperança e força necessárias para derrotar aquele fatal oponente.

\- A mim, Mjolnir! – Exclamou Thor em voz sumida e trémula, esticando a mão, onde o pesado martelo pousou com real suavidade.

\- Agora é só esperar que desmaies e depois basta retirar uma gota desse sangue imundo e tudo correrá como planeado. – Festejou Grimir sorridente, brincando com o seu ceptro entre os dedos negros. – Serei recompensado, idolatrado, venerado e adorado por todos, serei o herói que salvou o povo titã, receberei honras, gratidões, vénias e tesouros inimagináveis, serei mitificado e imortalizado em todas as dimensões.

\- Não te esqueças que sem mim tu serias insignificante, só estás aqui porque eu te dei o poder. – Vociferou uma voz arrogante e mal-humorada, proveniente de parte inserta.

\- Claro que sim, jamais me esquecerei. – Respondeu Grimir em tom frio, fazendo uma profunda vénia ao vazio.

O valoroso Asgardiano ergueu-se apoiando-se na força mística do seu povo, segurando com bravura o lendário martelo forjado pelas lutas e pelas conquistas, estava pronto para marchar sobre os tambores da vitória.

\- Por Asgard! – Exclamou Thor em voz audível e determinada, ignorando o frio que lentamente lhe roubava a vida, desferindo diversos golpes naquela prisão branca e enevoada onde os demónios da morte caminhavam como senhores soberanos.

\- Mas o que se passa aqui. – Interrogou retoricamente Grimir alarmado, observando um gigantesco buraco crescer na muralha de gelo.

\- A luta ainda não findou. – Murmurou o Deus em voz rancorosa, impulsionando-se para perto de Grimir. – Pede perdão e volta para o buraco de onde vieste, se assim for poupo-te a vida.

\- Ainda não percebeste que não vim até aqui para perder? Os meus objetivos serão cumpridos quer tu queiras quer não queiras. – Respondeu o feiticeiro de forma misteriosa, vislumbrando a raiva plantada nos olhos do louro.

\- Se assim o preferes, tombarás perante mim, Thor o filho de Ódin! – Exclamou o príncipe seguro da sua vitória, quebrando a curta distância que o separava do Titã, empunhando corajosamente o Mjolnir, pregando a sua justiça no peito do feiticeiro, no entanto algo embateu pesadamente contra a ponta da arma, algo sólido, divino e intocável, algo que derramou o peso do infinito universo nos ombros de Thor. – Cobarde! – Gritou, sentindo uma chuva aguçada de estrelas perfurar-lhe dolorosamente o espírito, transformando-o num farrapo.

Quem salvou a Lady Sif? Quem comanda a operação escondido nas sombras? Quem é o novo escudo de Grimir?


	45. Capitulo 45 - O renascer

Nuvens de desespero, facas de angústia, espadas de pânico, raios de sofrimento, faíscas de dor, labaredas de perda, machados de desolação e trovões de arrependimento debruçaram-se dolorosamente sobre o espírito do nobre guerreiro Asgardiano, lágrimas com trago a limão e desonra eram derramadas pelos seus olhos lutadores, vazios e apagados, quando a ponta do seu lendário martelo almejou sem piedade nem misericórdia o ombro de seu pai, Ódin o pai de todos, o rei incontestável de Asgard.

\- Pai. – Sussurrou Thor incrédulo com o que tinha feito, algo tão vergonhoso e indigno que nem as chamas infernais de Muspellheim poderiam mutilar, nem as torturas provocadas pelo passar indubitável dos anos poderiam apagar, então só restaria a vergonha, o peso e a desonra, o perdão cairia no profundo buraco do mundo. – Perdoa-me.

\- Vejam bem, um jovem Deus a implorar perdão a um velho medíocre e insano, quanta humilhação conseguirás aguentar daqui para a frente? – Provocou Grimir sarcasticamente, lançando um olhar de escárnio ao príncipe.

\- A tua rendição deixou de ser opção, agora somente serás tratado, julgado e punido como um herege, um criminoso e um exilado. – Prometeu o louro em tom rancoroso bramindo o seu martelo com fúria e ódio, submetendo a atmosfera à sua implacável vontade trovejante. – Ele está a jogar com as minhas emoções não irei permitir que me use a seu belo prazer – Pensou, analisando com detalhe aquela situação desfavorável, não teria a ousadia de erguer uma segunda vez o Mjolnir contra o seu pai, contudo estava sem opções.

Sem retirar os seus aguçados olhos do feiticeiro, Thor ergueu-se suavemente nos ares escuros e silenciosos, voando habilmente nas asas transparentes do seu martelo, provavelmente aquele plano não era o mais certo nem o mais inteligente, no entanto era o único que tinha.

\- Mãe fica segura, deixa tudo nas minhas mãos, eu cuidarei de tudo, fica segura. - Cismou o Deus desesperado, realizando alguns círculos no ar, tentando captar a atenção de Grimir. – Espero que ele saiba voar, ou que pelo menos baixe a guarda, apenas necessito de um segundo, apenas um segundo.

\- Então Thor, não achas que já és demasiado crescido para brincar ao jogo da apanhada? – Zumbou o Titã hipocritamente, seguindo o planar do príncipe do trovão.

\- Só acho que és desprezível demais para eu te enfrentar, é só isso. – Proferiu o louro em tom de desafio, tentando bloquear os seus pensamentos com o fervor das suas citações, talvez resultasse.

\- Estás louco, não sabes o que dizes! – Exclamou o feiticeiro sorrindo profundamente, dando um valente soco nas costas geladas de Ódin, atirando-o por terra.

\- Maldito! Cobarde! – Gritou o príncipe enraivecido, lançando diversos trovões flamejantes na direcção de Grimir, este não os esperava.

\- Não cantes o hino da vitória antes da hora. – Grunhiu o Titã colérico, sendo empurrado pelo exército trovejante para trás, vendo o seu capacete rachar ao som da orquestra amarela.

\- Cavaste a tua própria sepultura quando decidiste enfrentar-me Grimir, agora pagarás pelo teu erro. – Avisou o Asgardiano manipulado pela raiva, voando de forma impiedosa sobre o negro homem, desferindo fatais golpes do seu martelo, sentindo o sangue quente e imundo do titã percorrer-lhe as luvas místicas.

\- Achas que me deixarei vencer assim tão facilmente, quanta ingenuidade! – Atirou Grimir sinicamente, dando um poderoso pontapé no ventre do bravo guerreiro, impulsionando duramente contra o manto negro e surdo. – Vamos ver o que eu sou capaz de fazer com este brinquedo. – Sibilou, à medida que se debruçava sobre o Mjolnir caído no chão perto do seu legítimo dono. – O que vem a ser isto? Parece chumbo. – Constatou horrorizado, unindo todas as suas forças numa tentativa inútil de erguer o martelo.

\- Tu nunca serás digno dele, nunca! – Vociferou o louro em voz sumida, fitando o seu precioso martelo imóvel a seus pés.

\- Segura-o e entrega-mo agora! – Ordenou Grimir enfeitiçado pela loucura e pela insanidade, por momento esquecera a sua real missão, agora somente desejava humilhar, ferir, matar Thor, torná-lo um exemplo para todos os que o ousassem desafiar.

\- Talvez uma nova visita te ajude a decidir, sim acho que sim. – Afirmou Grimir em tom sádico e vitorioso, levantando o seu ceptro nos ares, agitando-o numa dança horrível e cortante, transportando na sua ponta demoníaca a única pessoa viva naquele reino escuro, deserto e silencioso. – Vem dar um empurrãozinho ao teu amado filho Frigga.

\- Não metas a minha mãe neste assunto. – Berrou Thor colérico, vendo a sua bela e doce progenitora aterrar no campo de batalha, todavia estava viva e expressiva. – Perdoa-me mãe. – Pediu, ajoelhando-se no chão aos pés da poderosa Frigga.

\- Foste muito corajoso meu filho, não tens motivo para te envergonhares. – Disse a amada de Ódin emocionada, passando uma das mãos no cabelo desalinhado de Thor, remexendo ligeiramente os finos lábios num leve sorriso de incentivo. – A vitória sorri a quem é seu merecedor. - Murmurou, olhando o infinito negro.

\- Até estou emocionado. – Cuspiu Grimir enojado com aquelas ternurentas palavras, esgueirando-se para as costas de Frigga, colocando o ceptro sobre a sua garganta, o seu olhar cheirava a morte, desalento e tortura. – Vamos subir a parada, a tua querida mamã em troca de uma gota de sangue e do martelo.

\- Jamais! – Gritou o Deus frustrado, erguendo-se do chão, segurando com bravura Mjolnir, os ventos trazem a mudança, soprando na vasta copa da Árvore da Vida.

\- Tanto egoísmo e tanta presunção reunidos numa pessoa apenas, devias ter vergonha do teu comportamento – Criticou o feiticeiro friamente, estava a perder a paciência.

\- Não cedas querido, não ceda…

\- Cala-te sua impura imunda, transmissora da vontade de Ódin. – Gritou o Titã furioso, exercendo pressão na traqueia da bela Deusa, cortando-lhe o ar.

Thor afundava-se cada vez mais no abismo do sofrimento e do desespero, o desalento e a escuridão sorriam-lhe em cada esquina, aplaudindo divertidos o seu fracasso, a sua derrota, a sua humilhação. Olhou em redor, em primeiro plano estava a sua mãe, torturada, desonrada, envergonhada por aquele maldito sujeito. Em segundo plano, jazia Ódin imerso em gelo, silêncio e escuridão, inalcançável pela luz e pelo calor.

\- Não tenho escolha. – Pensou o príncipe do trovão tristemente, pela primeira vez em toda a sua cíclica existência não tinha saída.

\- Ainda bem que compreendes que não tens escolha, porque realmente não tens mesmo, agora sê um bom menino e dá-me a gota de sangue e o martelo. – Concordou Grimir feliz, hipnotizado pelas suas "fantásticas" artimanhas.

O bravo Deus caminhou em passada lenta e insegura, quebrando a pequena distância que o separava da sua mãe, passos banhados pelo terror e pela autêntica e clara vergonha, estendia a sua mão justiceira, estendendo a ponte da derrota e do flagelo a seus pés, iria ser responsável pelo fim do mundo, pela submissão dos povos, pelo cataclismo da história e pelo apagar da luz eterna do sol.

\- Espero que o julgamento divino faça o seu trabalho e me ofereça a punição que eu realmente mereço. – Declarou Thor corajosamente, erguendo a cabeça, se ia morrer ao menos queria olhar a morte nos olhos, só lhe restava a honra de sucumbir como um verdadeiro guerreiro, Valhala abriria as suas sagradas portas para a sua alma desfeita, aí repousaria sobre as plumas do perdão e da ressurreição.

\- Acredita, ele virá mais breve do que tu imaginas. – Afirmou o sádico feiticeiro orgulhoso do seu feito, olhando obsessivamente para a esticada mão de Thor na qual pousava suavemente o martelo que vencera o tempo.

\- Não desistas Thor, não entregues o martelo que foi forjado a partir da tua vontade, coragem e bravura. Não abraces as trevas, beija a luz eterna do teu coração. Não mergulhes Asgard na escuridão e no mal, cria uma nova era, uma nova história, um novo amanhecer, uma nova lenda. Vamos lá meu filho, voa nas asas cintilantes do trovão, flutua até ao castelo da vitória, pinta a fortaleza do teu espírito, pinta-a com as cores claras da paz, da honra e da dignidade. Luta Thor, luta, o sangue da esperança e da felicidade corre nas tuas veias. – Declarou Frigga de forma irrepreensível, olhando Thor com aqueles olhos quentes, capazes de derreter glaciares.

\- Mãe. – Murmurou o louro emocionado, sentindo cada palavra prenunciada pela sua lua protetora inundar-lhe a alma de calor, harmonia e tranquilidade, afogando o seu desespero, o seu sofrimento e a sua vergonha num mar de luz e flocos macios de neve.

\- Isso é meu! – Exclamou Grimir obstinado, largando Frigga por uma luminosa fração de segundo.

\- Nem que vivesses milénios este martelo seria teu! – Ripostou Thor em voz audível, renascido das profundezas celestiais do paraíso do norte, usando cada palavra de sua mãe como um maravilhoso degrau que o guiaria para a vitória, como um fresco e prateado escudo que o protegeria contra as trevas, o mal e o silêncio congelante, seria a brilhante estrela que abriria uma nova e fértil alvorada.

Um florescer de trovões incandescentes brotaram perigosamente da ponta cravejada de coragem, valentia e amizade de Mjolnir, almejando brutalmente a maldade e a ganância que desfilava nas veias titânicas de Grimir. Uma torrente de golpes esvoaçantes, brutais e inflamados alcançaram o negro coração do pérfido feiticeiro, roubando-lhe a fome de vingança, de desolação e de conquista.

\- A luz continua a meu lado. – Murmurou o negro Titã em voz sufocante, caindo desamparado com as costas no abençoado tronco da Árvore da vida, soprando uma enorme possa de sangue no terreno bafejado pela cobiça desmedida.

\- Enganas-te, a única coisa que vagueia a teu lado é a incontestável rainha das trevas, a morte. – Declarou Thor em tom trágico, desferindo o golpe de misericórdia no seu talentoso e cruel oponente.

\- Por mais que lutes as trevas jamais te darão tréguas, um dia elas consumir-te-ão, reduzindo-te a insignificante pó. – Sussurrou o feiticeiro num último rasto de rancor e raiva, mergulhando no vasto posso que conduz ao berço da morte.

\- Voltaste a levar a melhor Thor, o teu dia chegará! – Exclamou a mesma voz trocista repleta de azedume e mau-humor, enquanto vagueava por um deserto arenoso.

A vida regressava de novo a Asgard, as estrelas voltavam a brilhar no céu platinado, a esperança floria em cada sorriso, a bravura crescia viciante em todas as veias dos corajosos guerreiros, a amizade fortalecia-se com o poder de mil trovões e a honra de Thor renascia em cada folha da sagrada Árvore da Vida, fertilizando o renascer confiante de uma antiga lenda.


	46. Capitulo 46 - O deus da trapaça

Thor, embalado por uma gentil brisa, deixou-se cair no sublime manto purificado, fitando Ódin, seu pai, erguer-se das profundezas silenciosas do penoso gelo cristalino, olhando calmamente a sua adorada mãe, que sorridente lhe estendia aquela mão macia e protetora, que por mais que buscasse não encontraria em mais lugar nenhum, observou o corpo inerte de Grimir, afundando-se na penumbra surda e ambiciosa da sua decadente alma titânica.

\- Ao longo dos anos, cruzei inúmeros mundos na minha constante sede de justiça e de luta, alimentando crenças e fés de desconhecidos, foragidos e devotos, saciando o meu espírito aventureiro com as suas ardentes e desesperadas preces, umas banhadas pelo perdão, outras dominadas pela confissão e outras ainda desprovidas de qualquer conteúdo concreto. Travei incontáveis guerras, combates, batalhas, enfrentei inimigos que nem o cruel passar do tempo apagará a sua tenebrosa existência, abracei por infinitas vezes a decrépita morte para renascer novamente numa alvorada gloriosa. Círculos e círculos de vivências absorvem o meu coração, fazendo-o rodopiar numa catadupa de emoções indefinidas, abstratas e sólidas que deixaram pesadas e intemporais marcas na minha alma, no entanto essas nódoas de sofrimento e desolação cravejaram o meu corpo com as insígnias da coragem e da valentia, abençoaram a minha mente com as cicatrizes da audácia e do respeito, bafejaram o meu sangue com o sagrado brasão do Norte. Em diversas eras perdi-me na estrada sinuosa das trevas e das tormentas, fechei-me nas suas sombras manipuladoras, fundi-me com as suas crateras de fumo incandescente e criminoso, amordacei-me com as grossas margens de nevoeiro envenenado e conspirador, mergulhei nas suas colinas decoradas com os espinhos do pecado e da traição, todavia silenciei a escuridão com um punhado trovejante de luzes e levantei-me do seu berço amaldiçoado. Agora, olhando com atenção e nostalgia este combate, vejo o meu passado espelhar-se nitidamente na bola de cristal do meu ser, vejo as cicatrizes arderem ao sabor do sangue inflamado, permaneço vivo, intacto, porém Grimir transportou com ele até à repugnante caverna da morte um pouco de mim. – Pensava o perdido Thor absorvido na sua vasta e nobre existência repleta de borboletas e corvos.

\- Thor! Thor! Estás bem? – Perguntou a aflita voz de Sif, vinda das profundezas duras daquelas lembranças, dando-lhe diversas palmadas no ombro.

\- Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Heimdall, meus companheiros. – Murmurou o príncipe de forma inexpressiva, estava feliz por os seus amigos voltarem à sua forma original, robustos, altivos e valentes, contudo estava massacrado pelos picos da luta.

\- Estás ferido? – Insistiu a bela guerreira preocupada, debruçando-se ao lado do seu amado.

\- O meu corpo está intocável, no entanto no meu coração deflagram rios de sangue que jamais cessarão a sua viagem, minha amada Sif. – Explicou Thor tristemente, pegando na mão da jovem, beijando-a delicadamente.

\- O tempo cura tudo meu filho, destrói os males e as dores do passado, transformando as perdas em recompensas futuras, tu hoje superaste uma grande prova, ninguém te condena, ninguém. – Tranquilizou-o Frigga em voz doce, ajoelhando-se e acariciando a alma mutilada do príncipe, espalhando no seu coração o perfume fresco dos seus beijos.

\- Eu só te condeno por estar tanto tempo privado do delicado e subtil prazer da comida! - Exclamou Volstagg sorridente, segurando Thor pelos ombros, erguendo-o do chão, suspenso pelas fortes correntes da amizade.

\- Meu bravo Thor cumpriste o teu dever com exemplar distinção, dos confins do gelo observei como iluminaste um futuro quase dominado pelas trevas. – Elogiou Heimdall sabiamente, dando uma palmadinha de incentivo nas costas do Deus. – Por falar em dever, o meu está a gritar por mim, com a vossa permissão retiro-me.

\- Obrigado Heimdall. – Sussurrou o louro, acenando ao seu grande amigo observador.

A roda de amigos, incluindo Frigga, percorrera as hostes do silêncio, não por medo ou receio, mas sim por respeito incondicional, Ódin, o pai de todos, caminhava cautelosamente sobre o terreno abençoado pela sua mão divina, arrastando na ponta das suas botas o peso de um povo mítico. Todos os presentes se debruçaram numa magnífica vénia, onde o respeito, a adoração e a devoção se refletiam como se as almas fossem puros rios que reflectem a luz da altíssima lua prateada.

\- Thor, meu rapaz, meu filho, bravo e indistinto guerreiro de Asgard, um homem não se avalia pela coroa que enverga, pelas armas que habilmente brame, pelos tesouros que conquista, mas sim pelas atitudes e valores que tecem a sua existência. – Principiou Ódin em voz profunda e presente, observando o seu único filho do alto dos seus incontáveis anos. – Se possuíres uma coroa, um ceptro, um legado e um povo, mas não possuíres coragem, valentia e audácia para fazeres crescer o teu reino, a tua vontade, a tua fé, o bem-estar dos que obedientemente te rodeiam, a luz do teu espírito, se não tiveres força para despontar num amanhã melhor e mais próspero, então jamais serás um soberano digno e honrado, merecedor da devoção, respeito e lealdade dos teus companheiros. Se eu tivesse tombado nesta demanda pela proteção de Asgard, morreria feliz e orgulhoso pois o meu reino cairia nas mãos certas, as tuas mãos meu filho. – Declarou, sabiamente, retribuindo a vénia realizada por Thor.

\- Meu pai, a minha gratidão é plena, sinto-me honrado por essas palavras. – Agradeceu o príncipe do trovão nitidamente emocionado.

\- A gratidão é a linha mestre de um bom e sábio governante. – Declarou o pai de todos, olhando o restante grupo, transmitindo-lhes os seus mais dotados ensinamentos. – Regressarei ao meu palácio e alcançarei um amanhecer mais florido e belo para todos nós.

\- Eu acho que esta vitória ordena um grande e delicioso banquete! – Exclamou o guloso Volstagg divertido, massajando o estômago reclamador.

\- Acho uma ótima ideia meu amigo, vamos a isso. – Aplaudiu Thor, tentando fugir dos fantasmas que dolorosamente o perseguiam, sabia o quanto os Asgardianos adoravam bons e elaborados banquetes.

Daí a alguns minutos, todo o bravo povo do lendário reino renascia na grande praça central, fogareiros ganhavam vida em todos os recantos enquanto um cheirinho delicioso a carne e peixe assados na brasa deslizava pelos ares, entrando caprichosamente nas narinas dos entusiastas, copos e copos de vinho frutado e tentador floriam em todas as mãos, esculpindo sorrisos contagiantes em todos os rostos.

\- Fico tão feliz por teres consagrado o teu nome, por teres salvado Asgard das garras do mal. – Confessou Sif em voz tímida, dançando uma alegre balada nos braços de Thor.

\- Somente cumpri a missão para a qual fui talhado. – Sussurrou o Deus gentilmente, desfrutando aquele momento na companhia da dama que cruzaria a imensa montanha do tempo gravada no seu coração.

\- Sempre modesto. – Brincou a bela guerreira sorridente, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos dourados do príncipe. - Mas confesso que durante breves e temerosos segundos, temi pela tua vitória, peço perdão Thor. – Revelou a Lady Sif em tom baixo, contudo o louro encostou os dedos aos lábios, aquelas palavras de dúvida e insegurança manchariam aquele momento de cumplicidade e de paixão ardente, então os dois jovens caíram desamparados na melódica emboscada das cordas dos violinos, os seus lábios refletiram a união perfeita que deslumbra o céu e a terra, um beijo demoroso e apaixonado, um gesto simples, belo e delicado, colorindo a harmonia silenciosa dos glaciares.

\- Hey Thor! Eu sei que beijar alguém tão elegante como a Sif é uma experiência fantástica, mas acho que comer uma bela costeleta de javali…

\- Volstagg repete o que disseste seu imbecil, desgraçado e cretino! – Gritou Sif colérica, largando Thor num vendaval de raiva e vergonha, era uma mulher forte, temida e brutal, o louro era a sua única fraqueza, aquele que abria e penetrava no seu coração com a maior das facilidades, todavia aquele beijo não devia ter acontecido na presença de todos.

\- Sif tem calma, ele estava só a brincar! – Exclamou o príncipe do trovão confuso, tentando segurar a fúria da guerreira.

\- Sim, eu estava só a brincar, acredita, queres uma perna de borrego? – Perguntou o atarantado Volstagg, conhecia muito bem o peso do punho de Lady Sif.

\- Achas que devíamos intervir? – Questionou Fandral apreensivo, vendo a cena de longe.

\- Eu não me atrevo, vai tu se quiseres – Respondeu Hogun receoso, comendo um delicioso bife de borrego.

Alguém escondido nas areias assombradas do tempo, trancado pelas hostes guardiãs do silêncio, observado pelos fantasmas do deserto, vagueava perdido na sua raiva, ressentimento e desilusão.

\- Um dia tombarás, Thor meu desprezível irmão. – Rosnou Loki mal-humorado, sentando-se numa rocha revestida pelo sangue da perdição e da inveja. – Fui um estúpido em confiar naquele inútil titã a conquista do meu reino, sim porque Asgard é meu reino. – Declarou, raspando com o pé no terreno arenoso, cravando nas suas linhas castanhas a maldade que tornara Loki o maior inimigo da verdadeira luz. – Festeja enquanto podes, o tempo da tua derrota não tardará, não tardará! – Gritou, espalhando na atmosfera ventosa a cólera de alguém que desde muito jovem abraçou as trevas e a desolação, escondendo-se sobre a capa silenciosa do egoísmo e da presunção, manchando a sua alma com as trapaças de alguém louco e imprevisível.

O mal continuará a estender o seu véu negro sobre os mundos, contudo Thor estará lá para fortalecer a coexistência pacífica e pura entre Asgard e Midgard, transportando na ponta do seu Mjolnir milénios de salvação e glória dum povo que escreveu os seus lendários mitos no grandioso livro da História.

A ampulheta do tempo filtrará os próximos acontecimentos da nossa história, fiquem para ler!


	47. Capitulo 47 - O livro de cheques

O que acontecera em Asgard continuará escondido pelas vastas paredes do misticismo, Nova Iorque permanecia imperturbável como se não existissem outros mundos além das suas bolsas capitalistas, das suas lojas sempre apinhadas, dos seus cafés altamente calóricos e dos seus estabelecimentos nocturnos habitualmente embriagados. Thor partira há vinte e quatro horas, Diana fitava apreensiva o pequeno despertador, marcava seis e meia, não tinha a primeira aula da manhã, todavia a sua ansiedade travara o avanço desejado do sono, iria aproveitar aquele tempo para treinar.

\- Vamos lá miúda! – Murmurou a Sereia ligeiramente preguiçosa, saltando da cama a grande velocidade. – Tenho que falar com o Clint depois das aulas, nunca conheci ninguém tão teimoso!

Rapidamente caminhou até ao seu guarda-roupa, tropeçando nos seus chinelos brancos, retirou um fato de treino azul claro, uns ténis All Stars, penteou os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo, estava pronta para o treino.

Saiu do quarto, os corredores estavam desertos, todos dormiam profundamente, alguns soltavam roncos estridentes, outros dialogavam durante o sono, e outros ainda dormitavam suavemente como adoráveis bebés. Passou pelo quarto do Arqueiro, a porta estava entreaberta, ela espreitou curiosa, no entanto a cama permanecia vazia, ele não dormira na mansão.

\- Ele só foi dormir a casa, não penses noutras coisas. – Recriminou-se a morena taciturna, enquanto retirava um sumo de pêra do frigorífico.

Daí a cinco minutos, a Vingadora já entrava pela porta aberta do grande e repleto ginásio, as luzes acenderam à sua leve passagem, bem como o rádio que alegrava os exercícios. Dirigiu-se ao quadro branco, pendurado numa das paredes, pegou na caneta vermelha e escreveu os detalhes daquele treino, quarenta flexões, cem abdominais, cem murros no saco, cem pontapés, quarenta dorsais, trinta minutos na passadeira e talvez vinte minutos de musculação.

\- Quem é que está a treinar a uma hora destas, alguém me roubou a rotina. – Sussurrou Steve Rogers meio ensonado quando o seu despertador tocou, olhando a janela aberta por onde entravam os primeiros raios daquele doentio sol, esquecera-se de fechar os estores na noite anterior. – Só tens uma forma de descobrir, levanta-te e vai lá ver. – Disse para si mesmo, erguendo-se das suas almofadas, vestindo um fato de treino azul-escuro e calçando uns ténis brancos.

A Vingadora batia fortemente no saco, colocando nos seus frágeis punhos todas as suas frustrações, medos, receios e ambições, pensava no seu pai, analisava todas as tentativas que inutilmente fizera para o encontrar, contudo ele parecia-lhe fugir por entre os dedos, era inalcançável como o fundo do mar, no entanto a sua teimosia impedi-a de desistir, mais tarde ou mais cedo iria cair nos seus braços. Finalizara a sessão de socos, agora seguiam-se os pontapés, imaginava quantas pessoas iriam salvar com a determinação e a bondade que lhe corriam nas veias, vagueava por um futuro próspero e iluminado, vislumbrava a sua silhueta desenhada naqueles pequenos cromos que invadiam os seus sonhos durante tantos anos. O suor caía-lhe como uma cascata pelo rosto bonito, transportando nas suas águas o esforço de um treino quase cumprido, de um futuro quase esculpido, de uma vida quase roubada. Bebeu um pouco de água, depois subiu à passadeira, aquela corrida levá-la-ia aos confins da felicidade, da concretização e dos desejos mais íntimos, não havia tempo para paragens desnecessárias, o caminho era sempre em frente.

\- Bom dia! – Exclamou o capitão de forma jovial, entrando a passada segura no ginásio.

\- Ai! Steve assustaste-me! – Exclamou a Sereia amedrontada, perdendo o equilíbrio quase caindo da passadeira, todavia os fantásticos reflexos do louro impediram a sua queda. – Obrigada, bom dia! – Disse, retornando à sua corrida.

\- Não devias estar nas aulas? – Perguntou Rogers confuso, fitando com admiração o quadro onde Diana descrevera os seus exercícios.

\- Não tenho a primeira aula, então aproveitei para treinar um pouco. – Explicou a morena em voz ofegante, vislumbrando o bonito reflexo de Steve retratado no grande espelho que cobria uma parede em toda a sua totalidade. – Já tiveram notícias do Thor?

\- Sim, ele resolveu tudo em Asgard, brevemente estará na nossa companhia outra vez. – Respondeu Rogers em voz amável, levantando por distração alguns pesos. – Porque é que treinas tanto? Podias aproveitar para dormir mais um pouco.

\- Porque quero tornar o futuro um lugar melhor e mais luminoso para todos, é essa a minha razão e acho que é a tua, a do Tony, a do Clint, a do Thor, em fim, a de todos nós. – Respondeu a Vingadora admirada com aquela estranha pergunta.

\- Sim é verdade. – Confessou o Capitão sorrindo ligeiramente, vendo aquela menina tímida, receosa e insegura transformar-se numa mulher decidida, corajosa e forte, capaz de tornar o amanhã num sítio mais belo. – Estou muito orgulhoso de ti.

\- Não faço isto para sentirem orgulho de mim, mas sim para que me aceitem como uma de vós, para que me aceitem como um Vingador. – Afirmou Diana em tom sincero, saltando da passadeira, a viagem terminara. - Bem, vou tomar banho, tenho que ir para a escola.

\- O Tony mandou-me dizer-te que já abasteceu o teu carro. - Informou Steve em tom rápido, pois Diana saía a grande velocidade do ginásio.

O dia de aulas decorrera particularmente rápido, contudo, por volta da hora de almoço, a garganta da Vingadora começou a queixar-se do mergulho repentino naquele mar gelado, claro já estava à espera daquela reação.

\- Tenho que ir à farmácia. – Comentou a Vingadora com Peter em tom alarmado, saindo da última aula.

\- É melhor, não pareces estar muito bem, trata disso. – Recomendou o Aranha visivelmente preocupado. – O que andaste a fazer para ficares nesse estado? – Perguntou em voz traquina.

\- A salvar uma menina. – Respondeu a Sereia friamente, recordando a inocência refletida nos brilhantes olhos de Luna.

\- Mais tarde tens que me contar essa história. Dás-me boleia? – Questionou Peter sorridente, acenando suavemente a Mary Jane que saía da biblioteca carregada de livros.

\- Claro. Como estão as coisas entre ti e a Mary? - Interrogou Diana curiosa, abrindo a porta do seu chamativo Audi, fazendo sinal ao Aranha para que lhe seguisse o exemplo.

\- Eu ainda estou de castigo, por consequência não tenho feito grandes evoluções com ela, espero que a minha tia fique satisfeita com a nota de química e me retire o castigo. – Confessou o herói meio triste, vendo a sua mais que tudo afastar-se abraçada àqueles manuais sortudos.

\- Pode ser que tenhas sorte. – Afirmou Diana ligeiramente distraída com a música que dava no rádio, "Be ok", talvez aquela melodia fosse o presságio que colocaria a relação dela e Clint nos carris certos, tinha que falar com ele, não podia deixar passar mais tempo.

\- Diana! Diana! Eu moro aqui! Aqui! – Gritou Peter em tom alarmante, vendo que a sua amiga vagueava pelas imediações da fantasia e do mistério.

\- Certo, Peter desculpa. – Pediu a morena notoriamente envergonhada, fazendo uma brusca travagem que cravejou as marcas do seu carro no alcatrão, parando de forma abrupta em cima do passeio. – Só me faltava mais esta. – Reclamou, observando um polícia que se aproximava com ar de censura. – Vai para casa, eu trato disto. - Recomendou, olhando Peter num misto de medo e pânico, certamente ficaria sem carta.

\- A sua carta de condução. – Exigiu o agente da autoridade em tom carrancudo, olhando a Vingadora com reprovação.

\- Aqui tem, senhor polícia. – Assentiu a Sereia de forma baixa e sufocante, como pudera ser tão irresponsável.

\- Sabe que a atitude que teve foi muito grave, não é verdade? – Perguntou o oficial em voz áspera, lendo com atenção todas as alíneas descritas na carta de Diana.

\- Claro que sei, contudo eu não coloquei ninguém em perigo. – Defendeu-se a morena ligeiramente irritada, não com o profissional de segurança, mas consigo própria.

\- Sou obrigado por lei a retirar-lhe a carta e a passar-lhe uma multa. – Informou o polícia deliciado, dobrando o papel de forma desajeitada.

\- Antes de passar a multa posso fazer um telefonema? – Perguntou a Vingadora esperançada, pegando no telemóvel.

\- Quero que fique bem claro que nenhum telefonema mudará a presente situação. – Avisou o agente com um ar desconfiado a rasar-lhe o bigode.

Na mansão dos heróis mais poderosos da terra, Tony Stark procurava desesperado o seu telemóvel que tocava estridentemente, entoando pelos quatro cantos da habitação.

\- Bolas, estou a ver que tenho de te colocar um chip! – Exclamou o milionário aliviado, encontrando o perdido aparelho. – O que se passa Diana? – Perguntou alarmado.

\- Tony, eu fui multada, o polícia afirma que me vai retirar a carta, preciso de ti. – Respondeu a morena visivelmente envergonhada, recebendo os olhares recriminadores por parte do oficial. – Estou perto da casa do Peter.

\- Cinco minutos estou aí, não assines nada antes de eu chegar. – Preveniu Stark em voz indefinida, olhando em volta, Steve estava parado escutando a conversa.

\- O que se passou com a Diana? – Interrogou Rogers de forma imperativa, cruzando os braços.

\- Foi mandada parar pela polícia, vou até lá resolver as coisas. – Explicou o milionário em voz orgulhosa, vasculhando no seu bolço, procurando o seu precioso e recheado livro de cheques.

\- Não devias pagar a multa, ela tem que aprender com os erros, assim nunca será responsável pelas suas ações. – Discordou Steve aborrecido, fitando com mau-humor o Homem de Ferro.

\- Se eu tenho dinheiro que sobra para resolver este assunto, qual é o problema? – Provocou Stark adotando um tom sínico, telintando com as suas chaves do carro. – Até já.

\- Faz o que quiseres, todavia pensa no futuro dela em primeiro lugar. – Avisou o Capitão em tom reprovador, voltando as costas.

\- É nisso que eu estou a pensar meu amigo. – Retaliou o Homem de Ferro sem paciência para aquelas conversas.

O polícia caminhava de um lado para o outro, nunca desviando da sua mira Diana, remexia casualmente num jornal, passava a mão pelo rosto suado, raspava com a bota na calçada, até que o seu olhar se pregou num luxuoso Lamborghini preto.

\- Posso saber qual é o sucedido que imobilizou a minha sobrinha na sua presença, meu caro cavalheiro? – Perguntou Stark em tom pomposo, saindo do carro num momento teatral.

\- Senhor Stark a sua sobrinha infringiu algumas das mais importantes leis de trânsito, seguindo os procedimentos legais, estou obrigado a confiscar-lhe o documento de condução e posteriormente a passar-lhe uma multa. – Explicou o agente em tom irrepreensível, mostrando o livro de leis.

\- Dou-lhe os meus parabéns pela eficácia do seu trabalho, mas diga-me meu caro, como está a sua mulher? – Questionou Tony em tom arrogante, retirando " sem querer" um monte de notas do interior do casaco.

\- Está muito bem, obrigado. – Respondeu o polícia com azedume na voz.

\- Acho que ela ficaria muito satisfeita se o senhor tivesse a oportunidade de lhe oferecer um vestido caro, quem sabe um jantar num bom restaurante ou ainda uma jóia, que acha? – Perguntou Stark em tom de confidência absoluta, aproximando-se calmamente do oficial. – Meu amigo este assunto está encerrado, espero que garanta à sua mulher uma noite inesquecível, se fosse eu faria os possíveis para que isso acontecesse. – Afirmou, colocando um cheque de mil dólares no bolço da camisa do profissional de segurança. – Diana, querida podes ir, tudo isto não passou de um mal-entendido sem importância!

\- Obrigada Tony. – Agradeceu a Sereia ligeiramente desiludida, no entanto aliviada.

Diana conduziu cautelosamente até à mansão dos Vingadores, certamente encontraria Clint a meio dos seus treinos, como adorava vê-lo treinar, era incrível como ele depositava a sua alma na ponta de cada seta.

\- Clint! – Chamou Diana em voz doce, parando a escassos metros do mestre das setas.

\- Estou a treinar. – Respondeu o gavião friamente sem olhar para trás.

\- Precisamos de falar. – Disse Diana em tom autoritário, deslocando-se para a frente do alvo.

\- Estás louca? Sai daí! – Gritou o Arqueiro exaltado, estagnando o movimento perfeito do seu braço.

\- Só saio se falares comigo, caso contrário…

\- Ok, eu falo, mas aqui não. – Aceitou o louro mal-humorado, mergulhando no sorriso caprichoso que desfilava no atraente rosto da morena. – Espera por mim no carro.

\- Tens cinco minutos! – Exclamou a morena de forma divertida, lançando um beijo a Clint.

Passados cinco minutos, Clint entrava na viatura, arrastando consigo um forte cheiro de perfume.

\- Devia haver multas que proibissem o excesso de perfume. – Comentou a Vingadora tossindo compulsivamente.

\- Azar, o que queres? – Inquiriu o louro de forma evasiva, fingindo desvalorizar aqueles lábios que compunham o cardápio da tentação.

\- Quero ficar bem contigo, achas que é possível? – Desvendou a Vingadora em tom sério, encarando aqueles olhos dragados pelo ciúme. – Vá lá Clint, pára de fazer birra. Não tens motivos para teres ciúmes.

\- Eu não estou a fazer birra, nem estou com ciúmes, se é isso que pensas estás muito enganada! – Ripostou o Gavião falsamente ofendido, batendo com a mão na perna da Sereia.

\- Claro que não estás, estou eu! – Exclamou Diana sorridente, abraçando o Arqueiro com força. – Adoro quando fazes esse ar de menino mimado. – Disse num murmúrio, beijando delicadamente o louro nos lábios.

\- Eu também gostava que o Cap não estivesse sempre entre nós. – Confessou o mestre das setas dominado pelo mágico poder da cereja vermelha.

\- Eu não o vejo em lado nenhum, o que significa que ele não está entre nós! – Exclamou a morena divertida com a situação, quem diria que o famoso Clint Barton também tinha inseguranças!

\- Foste muito corajosa naquela noite, fiquei muito assustado, contudo muito orgulhoso. – Disse o Arqueiro sorridente, olhando em volta, o espaço estava livre de olhares intrusos.

\- Só cumpri o meu dever. – Afirmou a jovem feliz. – Por falar nisso, sabes alguma coisa delas, gostava de saber como ficaram depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Eu sei onde elas vivem, a Esmeralda quer agradecer-te por tudo. – Esclareceu o Gavião, dando um magnífico e sonhador beijo nos lábios da sua preciosa concha aquática. – Elas moram no Harlem.

\- Certo, eu vou até lá. – Decidiu Diana em tom determinado. – Vou somente colocar o meu fato, acho que é melhor.

\- Se pudesses esperar até amanhã eu iria contigo, mas hoje não posso, desculpa. – Confessou o Arqueiro honestamente, segurando carinhosamente na mão da morena.

\- Não tem problema, além disso não vou lá para me agradecerem, só quero saber como estão as duas. – Afirmou a Sereia de forma humilde, tal como a Madame Lisa a educara. – Então vemo-nos mais tarde, depois ligo-te. – Despediu-se, beijando Clint com a promessa de que aquele amor cruzaria oceanos de distância.

As vicissitudes e os erros da vida travam constantes batalhas contra as normas lógicas e concretas do pensamento e contra os valores morais aceites e aprovados pela sociedade, contudo raros são os olhos que alcançam os verdadeiros motivos dessas conspirações internas e abandonadas pela maioria.

O que encontrará Diana no problemático bairro do Harlem?


	48. Capitulo 48 - Coração de ouro

Diana levada pela lenta brisa do crepúsculo do entardecer, conduziu até perder da vista a poderosa mansão dos Vingadores, encaixando a sua alma numa realidade muito diferente daquela vivida no centro noviorquino, uma realidade oposta às coloridas e viciantes montras, uma realidade escura, incompreendida e julgada pelas massas. Estacionou numa das sujas entradas do famoso bairro, o Harlem escondia nas suas entranhas, tal como Brooklyn, as vicissitudes doces com sabor amargo do limão de uma vida perdida, roubada por uma descendência involuntária, por um estatuto social menos favorável ou até mesmo por escolha pessoal. Droga, crime, prostituição, tráfico e assaltos, cruzavam as vozes misteriosas daqueles que se refugiavam num grito mudo de socorro e compreensão, alvoradas de decadência e escuridão percorriam freneticamente os dedos daqueles que habitualmente brincavam com a sorte, pedras vermelhas, vermelhas da cor do sangue batiam desenfreadas em cada peito dolorosamente chacinado pela cruel descriminação e pelo avarento preconceito, os sonhos eram tristemente abafados pelo fumo viciante e conspirador dos cigarros e pelo álcool manipulador que os perdidos no mapa da mudança obcessivamente seguravam entre o espírito e o corpo, contudo ainda existiam corações decorados com finas cordas de ouro.

A Vingadora caminhava com passada segura, absorvendo aquele cheiro de exclusão social que tão bem conhecia, olhava em volta afundando-se naquelas paisagens cravadas pelas nódoas de azar, oportunidades vazias e pensamentos obscuros, traçados pela periferia. Depois de muito caminhar, estagnou diante duma pequena casa, das paredes pendiam caliças amareladas, as janelas deixavam a hostilidade da noite penetrar nas sombras difusas da habitação, ergueu a sua pequena mão, bateu numa porta aparentemente castanha, a cor fugira através dos anos.

\- Já vou. – Respondeu a voz tranquila de Esmeralda, caminhando vagarosamente até à porta, segurando nos seus braços a pequena Luna – Quem és tu? – Perguntou, recuando ligeiramente.

\- Se me deixares entrar posso explicar. – Pediu a jovem em tom sereno, sorrindo das profundezas do seu capuz.

\- Claro, desculpa a minha falta de educação. – Disse a jovem mãe, cedendo a passagem à morena. – Desculpa mas não te posso oferecer nada.

\- Não tem importância. – Tranquilizou-a a Sereia de forma amável, olhando em seu redor, vendo as marcas profundas que a pobreza e a miséria deixaram naquela casa.

\- Quem és tu afinal? – Insistiu Esmeralda curiosa, pousando a sua doce filha numa cadeirinha comida pelo terrível bicho dos subúrbios.

\- Eu sou a rapariga que salvou a Luna naquela noite na praia. – Explicou a morena tristemente, aquela desolação afogava as suas veias numa lama nojenta de revolta.

\- A única coisa que tenho para te agradecer são as minhas palavras, achas que basta? – Interrogou a jovem negra ligeiramente envergonhada, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos cansadas do trabalho rotineiro.

\- Não vim aqui para me agradeceres, só queria saber como estão, apenas isso. – Confessou a morena sinceramente, passando um braço sobre os fracos ombros de Esmeralda. – Precisas de algo?

\- Preciso de sorte. – Respondeu a moradora do Harlem em tom ofegante, deixando escapar dos seus olhos cor de azeitona diversas lágrimas salgadas. – Desculpa, não tens que suportar os meus dramas pessoais.

\- Não tem importância, estou aqui se precisares de desabafar. – Prontificou-se a Sereia emocionada, que dor banhava o espírito daquela jovem?

\- A minha história não tem nada de interesse. – Declarou Esmeralda, limpando a face com as costas da mão, lançando um olhar carinhoso à sua pequena Luna que adormecera na cadeira.

\- Todas as histórias possuem algo que interessa. – Discordou a Vingadora sorrindo levemente. – Vejo que não estás bem, estou aqui para te ajudar.

\- Então senta-te. Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Questionou Esmeralda de forma apreensiva, lançando um olhar ao uniforme que Diana elegantemente trajava.

\- Claro. – Assentiu a Sereia quase adivinhando a pergunta.

\- Tu és uma heroína? – Desvendou a jovem negra nervosamente, sentando-se junto de Diana.

\- Sou, contudo isso não altera em nada do que eu te disse. – Proferiu a Vingadora em tom apressado, pousando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

\- Bem, dizes que queres conhecer a minha história, então aqui vai. – Principiou a moradora do Harlem em tom concentrado, ignorando a dor que apunhalava o seu coração, matando o desgosto que escorria dos seus olhos. – Certa noite, saí para me distrair um pouco, fui até um bar algures na cidade, conheci um rapaz que aparentemente se mostrou interessado por mim, pagou-me umas bebidas, disse-me coisas lindas, fez-me promessas que nunca chegou a cumprir, estava sozinha, carente e sem motivos para continuar a lutar, aquele desgraçado era um foco de luz no meu caminho, entendes? Viemos para minha casa, dormimos juntos, para mim foi fantástico, parecia tudo tão maravilhoso, finalmente a sorte batera à minha porta, mas como estava enganada. Depois disso, encontramo-nos diversas vezes, só que quando percebi que estava grávida tudo desmoronou, ele desapareceu, deixando-me com um bebé na barriga, sozinha desamparada, ou assim pensava. – Fez uma longa pausa, fitando Luna com profundo carinho e ternura.

\- Não tens família? – Perguntou Diana impressionada com aquela história trágica.

\- É como se não tivesse, todos eles têm vidas obscuras eu só desejo manter a minha filha a salvo dessas confusões. – Explicou Esmeralda com pesar e dureza na voz, olhando uma fotografia talvez de sua mãe – A minha filha é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, mas confesso que quando cheguei do hospital, quando ela nasceu, pensei que não iriamos sobreviver durante muito tempo, eu trabalhava num quiosque de revistas, contudo o ordenado quase não dava para nada, e para piorar a minha situação quando me viram com uma bebé nos braços despediram-me.

\- Como conseguiste ultrapassar todas estas barreiras? – Interrogou Diana em voz sumida, vendo as bailarinas da coragem e da determinação dançarem nos olhos de Esmeralda.

 _Naquela noite, uma jovem fraca, pálida e chorosa, transportando uma recém-nascida nos braços, entrava pela porta da morada do desespero e da decadência, a pobreza e a descrença vagueavam presas pela sua sombra, pousou a pequena bebé num sofá gasto e poeirento, o seu estômago roncou alto, perdera a conta das horas que um alimento não entrava na sua boca, caminhou lentamente até ao avariado frigorifico, só restavam as prateleiras, nada mais. Sentou-se, afundou o rosto nas mãos e chorou, pedindo aos céus para que se afogasse nas suas lágrimas._

 _\- Abre Esmeralda! – Exclamou uma voz grave, batendo com força na porta._

 _\- Não é uma boa altura senhor, se vem pedir dinheiro eu também não tenho, desculpe. – Explicou a jovem em tom assustado, vendo um homem altíssimo, de tês negra, corpulento e com um rosto frio e arrogante, parado na umbreira suja da sua porta._

 _\- Posso entrar? – Questionou o homem em tom audível, não esperando pela resposta, entrando na casa, segurando pela mão aquela que devia ser sua namorada._

 _\- Quem é o senhor? O que querem de mim? - Perguntou a jovem amedrontada, pegando na sua filha e refugiando-se num canto da divisão._

 _\- O meu nome é Luke Cage e esta é a Jéssica, estamos aqui porque soubemos da tua situação. – Respondeu o herói sem paciência, fitando a sua namorada com estranheza._

 _\- Viemos ajudar-te não precisas de ter medo de nós. – Disse Jéssica em tom doce, caminhando até Esmeralda. – Como correu o parto?_

 _\- Correu bem, mas não sei como vai ser daqui para a frente. – Confessou a jovem mãe, sentando-se no sofá._

 _\- Nós estamos aqui para te ajudar, sabemos que vives em condições miseráveis e que não tens posses financeiras para criar a tua filha, no meu bairro ninguém passa este tipo de dificuldades, tu não serás diferente, onde está o pai da criança? – Esclareceu Luke no mesmo tom alto._

 _\- Não sei, ele abandonou-me quando soube que eu estava grávida. – Respondeu Esmeralda com tristeza, recordando o maior erro que cometera em toda a sua vida._

 _\- Se eu apanho esse verme, dou-lhe uma sova que ele nem sabe de que terra é! – Ameaçou Cage furioso, batendo com o pé no soalho partido._

 _\- Então fazendo uma análise da situação tu precisas de roupa para ti e para a menina, de uma cama para a bebé, de biberons, de comida para ambas e mais alguns bens essenciais a um recém-nascido. – Analisou Jéssica em tom doce, escrevendo num papel tudo aquilo que prenunciava._

 _\- Daqui a algumas horas já aqui tens tudo o que precisas, todas as semanas te traremos o que te faltar e quando te sentires pronta arranjamos-te um trabalho decente, o que achas? – Prontificou-se Luke, olhando a pequena menina embrulhada numa toalha de banho._

 _\- Obrigada, muito obrigada. – Agradeceu a jovem, desfazendo-se em lágrimas._

 _\- Agradece-me em seres uma boa mãe, só preciso dessa gratidão. – Afirmou Luke sinceramente, voltando as costas, caminhando até à saída. – Aguarda um pouco, já resolvemos o teu problema, vamos Jess. – Prometeu, fazendo sinal para que a sua namorada o seguisse até à rua._

 _\- Até já. – Despediu-se Jéssica, sorrindo de satisfação._

\- Desde esse dia, nunca mais faltou nada nem a mim nem à Luna. – Concluiu a jovem negra em tom honesto.

\- Esse Luke deve ser uma excelente pessoa. – Comentou a Vingadora sorridente, agradecendo a todos os Céus por existirem pessoas como o Luke Cage, o Tony Stark e Steve Rogers neste mundo, onde o caos, a soberba e a ganância reinam sem misericórdia. – Então agora já estás a trabalhar?

\- Sim, faço limpezas, cozinho, bem cuido da casa do senhor Luke e da menina Jéssica. – Respondeu Esmeralda orgulhosamente. – Daqui para a frente tenho a certeza que tudo correrá melhor, tenho a certeza.

\- Claro que vai, e agora ganhaste mais uma amiga, podes contar comigo para o que precisares! – Exclamou Diana feliz, olhando com esperança o futuro daquelas duas escravas do destino, escravas que conseguiram a muito custo mudar a sua cina.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu a jovem negra claramente aliviada, abraçando a morena com força.

\- Bem, agora vou andando, vou passando por aqui para confirmar se está tudo a correr bem e se tu não precisas de nada, este é o meu número de telemóvel, já sabes liga-me se te faltar alguma coisa ou simplesmente se sentires necessidade de falar com alguém. – Prontificou-se a Sereia de forma honesta, levantando-se do sofá, acarinhando com ternura o contagiante rosto de Luna.

\- Fica tranquila, assim o farei. – Concordou Esmeralda, vendo a passadeira da sorte estender-se pela segunda vez a seus pés. – Adeus. – Despediu-se, acenando alegremente a Diana.

A mão do universo demora o seu tempo a recompensar aqueles que traçam a sua vida através da ponte do bem e da verdade, acarinhando os seus corações com o contagiante sorriso da alegria e do amor, harmonizando as suas almas com a melodia da esperança e da luz, transportando os seus medos, receios e temores até um palácio de estrelas onde repousarão para todo o sempre, boa viagem Esmeralda!

Diana vagueava através dos ventos poluídos pelas sombras do Harlem, vagueava por ruas despidas de compaixão e misericórdia, acenando ao Diabo que sorria triunfante em cada esquina fumegante e criminosa.

\- Não quero Vingadores no meu bairro! – Exclamou uma voz agressiva, segurando Diana pelo ombro. – O que fazes aqui miúda?

\- Quem é que tu pensas que és para me falares nesse tom? – Perguntou a Vingadora de forma fria, libertando-se da mão pesada do homem.

\- O meu nome é Luke Cage! E só gosto de dizer as coisas uma vez, sai do meu bairro agora! – Insistiu o herói maldisposto, prenunciando cada palavra de forma lenta e clara.

\- Tu não és ninguém para falares comigo nesse tom, detesto pessoas que impõem a sua vontade sobre as vontades alheias, ninguém te deu esse direito, ou será que deu? – Retaliou a morena em tom desafiador, cuidado Diana!

\- Ninguém me deu esse direito eu adquiri-o! – Gritou Luke irritado, espantando alguns rapazes que deambulavam sorrateiramente por ali. – Agora desaparece daqui, não quero confusões!

\- Obrigada pelo que fizeste pela Esmeralda. – Agradeceu a Sereia de forma humilde, voltando costas ao resistente herói.

\- Como sabes da Esmeralda? – Questionou Luke admirado, olhando Diana com interesse.

\- Salvei a filha dela há algumas noites atrás. – Explicou a Vingadora orgulhosa. – Nós não arranjamos confusões, ajudamos pessoas, espero que mudes de opinião.

\- Senhor Luke! Senhor Luke! – Gritou um adolescente ruivo completamente apavorado, correndo rapidamente até Luke.

\- Mas que gritaria é esta Michael? – Perguntou Cage com censura na voz.

\- O gang do Orlando está a preparar uma invasão a Brooklyn, temos que fazer alguma coisa! – Explicou Michael assustado, olhando Luke com o mais profundo dos respeitos, o coração de Diana palpitou descompassadamente ao escutar aquelas informações, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

\- Tens a certeza disso?- Insistiu o herói desconfiado.

\- Sim tenho. – Confirmou o adolescente sem pestanejar.

\- Não espalhes a notícia, eu próprio tratarei desses rufias, fica tranquilo. Hey miúda onde vais? – Gritou o líder do Harlem confuso, vendo Diana afastar-se a tremenda velocidade, abrindo com estrondo a porta do seu carro, ligando o motor, partindo sem hesitar em socorro do bairro que forjara a sua alma justiceira e corajosa.

Como culminará o confronto entre Brooklyn e Harlem? Conseguirão Diana e Luke unir esforços em prol de um bem maior?


	49. Capitulo 49 - Rivalidade desmedida

A noite mergulhava a terra na sua escuridão perturbadora, delatora do crime e do mistério, rainha da falsa tranquilidade e do nevoeiro arrogante, imperatriz do vício e da prostituição, Diana, com o seu coração apertado pelas grossas algas da infância e da sobrevivência, cruzava esse ébano demoníaco que conduz à desgraça dos povos, quebrando aquele ruido surdo de socorro iminente com os ferozes faróis do seu automóvel, recortando os traços de sangue e miséria no manto fumegante de alcatrão, piedade e misericórdia. Apesar de ter fugido do bairro que a vira crescer, apesar de ter escapado das suas entranhas viciantes e desfavoráveis, apesar de ter quebrado as fortes garras da má vida e da nostalgia, naquele momento compreendeu que, o que a unia a Brooklyn jamais poderia ser inabalável.

Estacionou o seu Audi no passeio onde a luz e as trevas se misturam entre a barreira do possível e do impossível, saiu, pisando com força o terreno arrogante a seus pés, o chamado do dever berrava freneticamente nos seus ouvidos.

\- Hey miúda! Hey miúda! – Gritou um oficial que constituía um forte cordão de segurança. – As entradas e as saídas cessaram!

\- Acha mesmo que sim? – Perguntou a morena com frieza na voz, ignorando as ordens do polícia.

\- Deixa-a entrar, ela é uma Vingadora. Pelos vistos agora aceitam qualquer escumalha naquela equipa, aos pontos que isto chegou! – Censurou o comandante do batalhão.

\- Falamos mais tarde. – Garantiu a Vingadora num sussurro de desafio, irrompendo pela multidão horrorizada que corria em todas as direções.

O cenário era negro, avassalador, criminoso, contrastando na perfeição com o breu que desfilava pela noite, gritos de pânico, desespero e descrença surgiam como trovões em cada esquina abandonada pela luz e pela esperança. Tiros e tiros ressoavam na atmosfera como uma orquestra que anuncia a chegada da morte. O brilho fosco das navalhas cortava o ar, traçando linhas de sangue e terror nos olhos daqueles que o vislumbravam. Focos de incêndio iluminavam arrogantemente as paredes do inferno, inflamando os corações dos amantes da noite, transportando-os através de uma estrada de cinzas incandescentes que traçariam para sempre o seu caminho. Corpos e corpos amontoavam-se no chão empedrado, construindo túmulos de lutas infundadas e desprovidas de qualquer respeito, derramando na sua pouca sorte rios de sangue e perdição.

\- Sam! Sam! Estás bem? – Questionou a Vingadora irritada, correndo até um pequeno grupo que espancava um único jovem. – Cobardes! – Gritou, lançando os membros do Harlem por terra, segurando Sam pelo pulso, saindo dali com ele.

\- Quem és tu? – Perguntou o rapaz em tom ofegante, libertando em seu redor uma preciosa nuvem de sangue.

\- Sou uma amiga. – Respondeu Diana preocupada, sentando-o num banco que se submetera ao frenesim da batalha. – Achas que consegues procurar uma ambulância? – Perguntou, analisando os ferimentos que pintavam o corpo do jovem.

\- Sim, eu consigo, obrigado. – Agradeceu Sam ligeiramente desconfiado, apoiando-se em Diana para se reerguer a muito custo.

\- Sam, escuta uma coisa, não é o bairro que nos molda, nós é que moldamos o bairro. – Declarou a Sereia de forma sábia, saindo dali, deixando o rapaz perdido em pensamentos e lembranças.

Perto dali, Luke Cage lutava com um monte de jovens dominados pela raiva e pela injusta justiça, tentava imobilizá-los sem os magoar, contudo não era fácil.

\- Devias ter vergonha Luke, onde é que já se viu, voltares as costas aos teus companheiros, ergueres os punhos contra os habitantes do teu bairro, contra os teus irmãos! – Exclamava um rapaz corpulento de tez negra, espancando o herói, tentando gravar na sua pele cada palavra que rancorosamente prenunciava.

\- Seu desgraçado imbecil, como te atreves a julgar-me? Não passas de um verme nojento, de um agarrado miserável, de um panasca sem escrúpulos, devias pensar na tua família em vez de enriqueceres à custa daqueles que vivem presos pela sombra da droga, não mereces nada, nada! – Berrou Cage furioso, pontapeando, esbofeteando e esmurrando o grupo de desertores. – Peçam a Deus que a polícia os prenda, caso contrário a vossa penitência será bem mais demorada e dolorosa, espalhem a palavra. – Avisou, voltando costas, confiscando todas as armas que o bando tinha na sua posse.

Diana, por seu turno, percorria o atarantado bairro, fugindo do tremendo epicentro do tumulto, ajudando a população a refugiar-se no interior de suas casas ou de casas alheias, não importava.

\- Venha comigo madame Rita, eu ajudo. – Prontificou-se a morena em voz fraca, vendo uma pobre velhinha caída no chão, segurando com força a sua frágil vida entre os alfinetes e as agulhas do seu coração. – A senhora está muito ferida precisa de auxílio médico, vamos não desista, segure a minha mão. – Insistiu, sentindo as fracas batidas do coração sumirem numa chuvada de sangue e lágrimas, embaladas pelas estridentes sirenes que inundavam o ar.

\- Não vale a pena minha querida, este é o meu fim. – Desabafou a senhora Rita tristemente, tecendo na ponta dos seus dedos a sua última morada.

\- Não! Por favor, não morra! – Exclamou a Sereia de forma melancólica, deixando algumas lágrimas amararem na maré do seu doce rosto. – O que é que eu faço? – Perguntou num murmúrio angustiado, sentindo a pulsação da velhota desaparecer numa torrente vermelha.

\- Já não podes fazer nada, não te preocupes com os mortos, preocupa-te com os vivos. – Disse uma voz fria nas suas costas, uma voz familiar.

\- Não te atrevas a dizer isso! – Gritou a Sereia completamente fora de si, dando um valente soco no estranho que fugia nas suas sombras.

\- Miúda, ouve bem o que eu te vou dizer, enquanto não aprenderes a lidar e a encarar a morte, nunca saberás lidar nem enfrentar a vida, vê lá se cresces! – Declarou o estranho homem em tom reprovador, segurando a Vingadora pelo braço, plantando no seu espírito a dureza cruel e inconstante do mundo. – Agora limpa os olhos e encara a realidade tal como ela é. – Disse, segurando a madame Rita, colocando-a sobre os ombros. – Vou deixar o seu corpo num lugar seguro. Não esperes que esteja sempre alguém a teu lado quando estiveres quase a cair num precipício, se assim o pensas fecha-te em casa e não saias de lá.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu a Vingadora em voz tímida, revendo a figura sábia e icónica de Steve Rogers escondida nas entranhas distantes daquele sujeito.

A morena saiu dali, deixando o espírito da Madame Rita entregue ao anjo das trevas, caminhou em busca do fim daquele derradeiro e sádico massacre, ao longe, refletido nas chamas serpenteantes que consumiam uma pequena casa, estava Luke Cage, arrastando algo sobre o passeio enegrecido pela tormenta cor-de-laranja.

\- Luke! O que se passa com ele? – Perguntou Diana alarmada, reconhecendo a silhueta inconsciente do polícia Fred deitado no chão, vendo a sua vida esmagada pelo som trepidante do incêndio.

\- Pegaram fogo à casa dele, ouvi-o pedir socorro e aqui estou. – Explicou o herói, tossindo ligeiramente.

\- Entraste na casa em chamas? – Questionou a Sereia admirada.

\- Claro que não, ele caminhou até cá fora sozinho, não vês! – Exclamou Cage com escarnio na voz, olhando em redor. – Afinal de contas porque é que estás aqui?

\- Porque morei aqui, Brooklyn ainda hoje é a minha casa. – Respondeu a Vingadora em voz sumida, observando todas as boas recordações que tinha dos seus tempos no orfanato.

\- Percebo. – Comentou o herói de si para consigo.

\- Os teus rapazes é que começaram esta confusão toda, não devias estar aqui. – Preveniu a morena alarmada, vendo um grupo de Brooklyn aproximar-se numa correria apressada.

\- Não devias julgar um bairro inteiro pelos erros de alguns membros, se assim for eu também te posso culpar desta situação. – Retorquiu Luke irritado.

\- Faz como quiseres, tenho pessoas para ajudar. – Afirmou a morena em tom arrogante, saindo da presença de Luke, infiltrando-se na epidemia de ideias e atitudes infundadas.

Vinte minutos depois, a Vingadora, reunindo todas as suas forças, conseguira colocar todos os moradores em locais seguros, agora o confronto debatia-se entre a polícia, que finalmente intervira de forma activa, e os dois gangs bem organizados e extremamente revoltados, os bombeiros tentavam apagar as chamas que nasciam ferozes em cada escura esquina, lançando no ar um cheiro infernal.

\- Miúda as coisas estão a azedar, a polícia organizou uma carga policial, já prenderam membros dos dois bairros, escutei rumores de que os dois líderes se uniram, estão a engendrar um plano qualquer, fica atenta! – Exclamou Luke ofegante, correndo apressado pela rua fumegante, derrubando alguns bombeiros pelo caminho.

\- Só me faltava mais esta. – Murmurou a morena apreensiva, imaginando a situação de caos e frustração que iria vaguear sobre as pedras do seu bairro. – Temos que impedir que eles se unam.

\- Certo, vamos a isto. – Concordou o herói, ajudando um bombeiro a esticar um comprido e pesado lance de mangueiras.

Quando uma mente má defronta outra mente má, existem mentes boas para as deter, no entanto quando duas mentes más se unificam numa só, será que existem mentes boas suficientes para as deter?

Como culminará o confronto entre a polícia e os dois gangs unidos? Estará Diana pronta para enfrentar o que aí vem? Qual o papel de Luke Cage no desenrolar da ação?


	50. Capitulo 50 - A refém

Diana e Luke corriam rapidamente pela calçada submissa aos caprichos humanos, sentindo os seus corações martelarem pesadamente nas suas costelas, à medida que um forte sentimento de justiça e solidariedade crescia nos seus espíritos. A brisa nocturna transportava nas suas asas a maldade dos dias e a conspiração das noites, trazia no seu profundo bolso a nostalgia da infância e a esperança de um futuro mais próspero e benevolente para todos, tricotava na sua pesada bagagem as ideias e os pensamentos que fizeram do globo um local civilizado. As pedras rangiam sobre os passos arrogantes do vampiro do vício, do monstro da miséria e do fantasma da carência afectuosa, deixando no seu negro e triste encalce os sorrisos que há muito se perderam na fonte da vida. Ao longe o tumulto vagueava sobre um rio de gritos agonizantes, transformando a atmosfera numa catástrofe inimaginável, a morte caminhava em redor, sorrindo e aplaudindo de satisfação aquele derradeiro confronto, lançando no terreno guerreiro os seus lacaios do pânico e da vingança.

\- Sabes porque é que isto tudo está a acontecer? Qual é o motivo deste ataque? - Questionou Diana amedrontada, escorregando no alcatrão coberto de resíduos.

\- Este caos resume-se apenas a uma palavra, droga. - Principiou Cage em tom ofegante, segurando Diana pelo ombro. - Acho que alguns corajosos aqui de Brooklyn foram para o Harlem vender droga e como é claro o Gang do Orlando sentiu o seu território de comércio posto em causa, então isto não passa de um aviso, de um ajuste de contas. - Concluiu, avistando a multidão que se aninhava, fugindo dos cortantes punhos do medo.

\- O que achas que vai acontecer a seguir? - Interrogou a Vingadora em voz sumida, seguindo Luke para as traseiras desertas de uma casa.

\- Bem, visto que a polícia deteve membros dos dois bairros acredito que eles chegarão ao ponto de fazerem reféns como moeda de troca. - Respondeu Luke sinceramente, escrevendo naquele deserto de caos e terror as insígnias de uma noite manipulada pela vontade decrépita e sórdida da ganância.

\- Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça, temos que os impedir. - Afirmou a Sereia apavorada, escutando os bastões da polícia embaterem em algo metálico.

\- Nisso tenho que concordar contigo, vamos lá entrar em acção! - Exclamou Luke entusiasmado, mergulhando na confusão tomada pelo desalento.

Diana encarava com pesar a multidão encarcerada pelas fortes algemas do assombro e da desolação, a silhueta franzina de uma rapariga era condenada à tremenda ameaça das pistolas enfurecidas pela mão da maldade, sujeita aos olhares arrogantes dos criminosos, uma rapariga que a tremendo custo segurava a sua preciosa vida entre as noites mal dormidas e os dias carrancudos onde o teimoso sol não chegava, um arrepio de horror percorreu as veias marinhas da morena, afogando-a na mais pura e deprimente tristeza, Marlene, a sua inimiga era agora vítima das garras sinuosas do mal.

\- Não sejam loucos, soltem a miúda! Esta atitude só vai prejudicar ainda mais a vossa situação! - Gritava um oficial completamente desorientado, não estava preparado para aquela situação.

\- Este tipo é novato, não tem qualquer experiência no terreno, não podemos contar com ele para nada. - Constatou Luke apreensivo, observando a forma como o polícia tremia de cada vez que encarava os raptores.

\- Se o Gavião estivesse aqui já estava a reclamar, ele tem um carinho especial por polícias. - Murmurou a Vingadora em voz sumida, afogando nas profundezas cristalinas da sua alma os verdadeiros sentimentos que nesse momento cortavam o seu coração.

\- Então senhor polícia quando é que chega a altura de perguntarem o que queremos em troca da vida desta prostituta? - Interrogou o rapaz de nome Orlando em tom cínico, batendo com o cano da arma no ombro de Marlene.

\- Se pensam que irei ceder a essa pressão estão muito enganados! - Berrou o oficial de segurança em tom de desafio que pouco convenceu os presentes.

\- Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. - Pensou a morena de forma assustada, cedendo à sua vontade indomável de vingar perante as adversidades, apesar da sua relação com Marlene ser muito duvidosa e atribulada ela, neste momento, necessitava da sua ajuda, então não podia hesitar.

Diana, numa correria desenfreada, deixando nas suas costas as pesadas divergências que marcavam o seu passado, dirigiu-se ao sítio onde a sua inimiga pestanejava sobre a luz negra da provável morte. O seu coração batia descompassadamente ao sabor das perfeitas e deliciosas ondas da coragem e da valentia, transportando o seu espírito sobre um mar de luta e solidariedade, segurando entre as pontas frias dos seus dedos os valores morais sobre os quais tecera a sua vida e que não pretendia abrir mão.

\- Miúda estúpida e imprudente, não imaginas o erro que acabaste de cometer. - Pensou Cage apreensivo, vendo a jovem desaparecer dentro do véu da sua força de vontade.

\- Quero trocar com ela. - Exigiu a Vingadora em tom determinado, encarando o rosto de Marlene coberto de lágrimas e terror.

\- Olha! Olha! O que temos nós aqui? Um novo tesouro para o nosso baú! - Exclamou Orlando de forma cínica e presunçosa. - Tu queres trocar com ela, é isso?

\- Percebeste muito bem, eu quero trocar com ela. - Reforçou a Sereia de forma decidida, absorvendo cada minúscula partícula da sua preciosa determinação.

\- Já que tu te ofereces de tão bom grado, ficamos com as duas, pode ser que assim os nossos amigos polícias se decidam com mais rapidez. - Disse o gangster em voz arrogante, segurando Diana pelo braço, nunca desviando o cano da pistola da cabeça de Marlene.

\- Parece que não estás a compreender muito bem o que eu te estou a dizer, eu troco com ela. - Afirmou a morena em tom frio, escapando à pega desajeitada do criminoso. - Acredita sou bem mais valiosa do que ela. - Garantiu, remexendo no interior do seu uniforme, retirando algo muito brilhante. - Sou uma Vingadora, aqui tens a prova. - Disse, mostrando o cartão de identificação que Tony Stark lhe dera meses antes.

\- Parece que nos saiu a sorte grande! Bem miúda vai lá viver a tua vidinha miserável. - Afirmou Orlando de forma entusiasta, atirando Marlene para longe. - Sê bem-vinda à nossa humilde companhia.

\- Espero que agora dês mais valor à tua vida. - Murmurou Diana em tom corajoso, sentindo a grotesca mão de Orlando circundar o seu braço, mantendo-a bem na sua frente como um escudo poderoso que o protege dos olhares curiosos dos oficiais.

Luke Cage vagueava, perdido entre as sombras daquela tremenda balbúrdia, sentia-se inútil, impotente e maltrapilho, como se de nada valesse a sua extraordinária capacidade, tinha consciência que era necessário ajudar Diana, contudo as opções eram muito reduzidas. Os polícias reagrupavam-se em duplas desorientadas, tentavam a muito custo solucionar aquela confusão, no entanto as soluções fugiam-lhes por entre os dedos.

\- Tenho que fazer alguma coisa, eles não vão perder esta oportunidade, vão humilhá-la até nada restar. - Murmurou o herói amedrontado, esforçando-se por escutar o que os oficiais prenunciavam numa língua codificada.

Os criminosos levados pela falta de respostas dos oficiais, deitaram Diana por terra, espalhando pelo seu frágil corpo murros, pontapés e bofetadas, cravando no seu espírito ferimentos e nuvens de sangue escarlate, desenhando na sua mente as tristes sombras da humilhação e do desrespeito, amarando no seu doce rosto as predilectas lágrimas da dor.

\- Tenho que ficar tranquila, não posso utilizar a minha voz, estou demasiado instável para tal, se o fizesse causaria danos permanentes nos presentes. - Pensava a morena corajosamente, sentindo cada osso do seu corpo gritar de dor e sofrimento, sentindo cada pequeno átomo da sua alma derramar lágrimas de sangue e sal.

Alguém caminhava nas imediações sinuosas da preocupação, da protecção e do compromisso, mantendo os seus olhos mascarados pela arrogância pousados em Diana, o seu coração estava aprisionado pelas tenebrosas amarras do fracasso e da nostalgia, pousou uma mão negra sobre o ombro de Luke.

\- Dou-te cem dólares e tu trocas com a Vingadora. - Sugeriu em tom frio e distante, acenando com um pequeno maço de notas diante do nariz do herói.

\- Quem és tu meu? - Perguntou Luke confuso, mirando com detalhe o homem que estava parado na sua frente.

\- Simplesmente alguém. - Respondeu o estranho de forma misteriosa.

\- E tu achas que cem dólares são o suficiente para eu colocar a minha vida em risco? Só podes ser completamente louco! - Zombou Cage de forma cínica e falsamente presunçosa.

\- Diz-me o teu preço, eu pago seja o que for. - Garantiu o sujeito honestamente.

-Dois mil dólares, e o serviço fica feito. - Proferiu Cage em tom preguiçoso.

\- Só podes ser completamente demente, onde guardaste o teu humanismo? - Questionou o viajante das sombras tomado pela frustração.

\- Diz-me uma coisa, porque é que esta miúda é tão importante para ti? - Perguntou o herói em tom desconfiado.

\- Porque ela faz parte do meu passado, do meu presente, e quem sabe, do meu futuro. - Respondeu o estranho banhando cada palavra que lentamente prenunciava nas profundezas do enigma.

\- Fiquei a saber o mesmo – Comentou Luke completamente atarantado, absorvendo cada suave fibra do enigma do sujeito. - Olha, eu não tenho paciência para estas charadas, mas podes ficar tranquilo eu troco com a miúda, apesar de ela ser corajosa e determinada não vai durar muito mais tempo nas mãos daqueles rufias, podes guardar o teu dinheiro, ele não me faz falta.

\- Obrigado, diz-me uma última coisa, a tua pele é mesmo intransponível? - Perguntou o mestre do mistério, vendo os alinhaves do seu plano formarem-se na sua mente.

\- Sim a minha pele resiste a qualquer ataque, talvez apenas um ataque atómico faria algum dano. - Declarou Luke satisfeito, orgulhoso da sua extraordinária capacidade.

\- Bem já que os bófias não resolvem o nosso problema acho que vamos passar a medidas mais drásticas. - Comentou Orlando de forma deliciada, olhando Diana com desprezo, retirando uma navalha do seu bolso. - O que acham de lhe cortarmos um braço? - Perguntou, dirigindo-se aos seus lacaios. - Meu docinho não te preocupes, eu prometo que isto vai doer muito, e vai demorar imenso tempo, prometo ser muito lento desfruta do momento. - Ameaçou, sentindo o pérfido sadismo possuir-lhe a mente criminosa.

Diana sentia a dura frieza da bainha envenenada da navalha percorrer lentamente o seu cotovelo, um fino fio de sangue quente anulava a gélida pressão da arma, uma dor aguda invadiu o seu espírito afundando nas entranhas sombrias da perdição e da impotência. Ao longe, recortado nas sombras pesadas do seu coração imergia Steve Rogers, marchando sobre um mar calmo de tranquilidade e paz, flutuando sobre um manto de nuvens de felicidade e esperança, caminhando numa muralha de luz, paz e harmonia, mergulhando nas profundas ondas do alento, da coragem e da valentia, acenando-lhe com mil pétalas de serenidade e amor. Num clarão de luz quente e brilhante vinha Clint Barton, correndo sobre o areal com perfume a maresia e sabor a cereja, transportando na sua mão a seta que mudaria o rumo daquele conflito atroz.

Conseguirá Luke salvar Diana? Quais os planos do caminhante do enigma e das trevas?


	51. Capitulo 51 - O triunfo do enigma

A lua iluminava com frescura e desalento o esquecido bairro de Brooklyn, gravando nos céus aveludados e distantes a falsa e fugidia sorte, que jamais existiu naquelas terras de miséria e desolação, pintando no grandioso livro judicial mais um penoso e atroz conflito, escrevendo nos corações dos presentes as tristes insígnias de um futuro roubado pela mão negra do crime e da exclusão social, aniquilando a luz do sol e a esperança que teimosamente tardava em chegar, mergulhando aquelas vítimas do espaço e do tempo num profundo abismo de decadência e desarmonia, afundando as suas mentes numa escura cratera onde o amor, a confiança e a oportunidade não respiram nem florescem, mantendo-os à margem da luz e do ar puro, marginalizando as suas almas com o pérfido chicote das armas, da droga e da prostituição.

Luke Cage caminhava apressadamente sobre o manto negro semeado pela raiva e pela ambição desmedida e mal direcionada, a sua figura imponente e respeitada impunha-se sobre as fracas e insignificantes silhuetas dos presentes, contaminando-as com a sua coragem, realeza e solidariedade. O comandante do enigma viajara habilmente até um alto telhado, mirando toda a cena de cima, preparando-se para entrar em ação caso fosse necessário, preparando-se para ser a marioneta da coragem e da valentia como fora durante anos a fio, preparando-se para encarar a luz em detrimento das trevas, que fielmente o acompanhavam, preparando-se para se tornar no escudo que protege, constrói e difunde a paz e a felicidade, tornando o seu passado no maravilhoso bailado que acompanha o presente até aos braços do futuro, escalando juntos uma cascata de água, claridade e companheirismo.

\- Hey Orlando! – Exclamou Luke em voz autoritária, vendo o relógio do tempo bater com os ponteiros na sua última oportunidade.

\- Olha o que temos nós aqui? O que traz o grande Luke Cage à nossa humilde presença? – Zombou o rufia de forma cínica, fazendo uma vénia trocista ao herói.

\- Não achas que já chega deste disparate? Não achas que já foste longe de mais? Deixa-a ir embora, ela não tem nada a ver com os teus problemas existenciais. – Ordenou Cage tentando manter uma aparência calma e serena.

\- Achas que eu ia negar o prazer da minha agradável companhia a este docinho? – Exclamou Orlando num tom falsamente apaixonado, tocando com a biqueira da sua bota na cabeça de Diana.

\- Tu sabes que chegámos a um ponto sem retorno, estás cercado, não tens saída, entrega-te, pode ser que eles ponderem a tua situação. – Sugeriu Luke em voz tranquila.

\- Se não libertarem os nossos companheiros eu garanto que esta menina vai fazer companhia aos peixinhos! – Gritou o criminoso completamente colérico, estava a perder o controlo da situação.

\- Tu és um agarrado, um merdas, contudo eu sei que não és um assassino. – Proferiu Cage, temendo com todas as suas infinitas forças que as suas ideias não fossem verdadeiras.

\- Se eu fosse a ti não teria tanta certeza disso. – Sibilou o criminoso em tom deliciado, como se as suas reais intenções já estivessem traçadas na escura vidraça do seu espírito.

\- Vá lá meu, sê racional, sê sensato, facilita a situação, vamos terminar com esta loucura, não te enterres mais. – Disse Cage, controlando a impaciência que teimosamente tentava escapar das suas mais apertadas entranhas.

\- Chega de conversa Cage, desaparece, se não o fizeres estoiro com os miolos da Vingadora! – Exclamou o rufia em tom rancoroso, mirando com precisão a cabeça da Sereia que permanecia colada à calçada enfeitiçada pelo perfume da maldade.

\- Não faças isso! – Gritou Luke amedrontado, esforçando-se por não esticar o seu braço, Diana não resistiria a um tiro à queima-roupa.

\- Mais uma palavra e esta Vingadora passa à história, pode ser que os bófias abram os olhos. – Insistiu Orlando tomado pela fervilhante e manipuladora cólera.

\- Eu dou a minha vida em troca da dela. – Propôs Luke em tom sumido.

\- Para que me serve um herói de aluguer se posso ter uma Vingadora? Não brinques comigo meu! – Zombou o criminoso, espalhando no ar o seu riso contagiado pelo tendencioso consumo de cocaína.

O caminhante das sombras, imobilizado pela pressão do momento, compreendendo que os muitos esforços de Luke se tornavam num verdadeiro fracasso, remexeu nas suas vestes negras, retirando uma luminosa faca, cuja sua fina ponta era aguçada pelos fortes dentes da justiça. Num gesto repleto de mestria e profissionalismo atirou-a pelos ares, cravando no firmamento cor de breu o enigma que personificava a sua comprometedora existência. A faca, num suave voo de luz e arrependimento, flutuou até Orlando, misturando-se com o silêncio das águas oceânicas e dos anos perdidos entre o bem e o mal.

\- Mas que raios vem a ser isto? – Berrou o rufia completamente atónito, sentindo uma dor aguda penetrar no seu braço, escutando o barulho metálico da arma a embater pesadamente na calçada, inerte, imóvel, sem vida.

\- Foge miúda! – Exclamou Luke confuso, não compreendendo de onde aquela faca era proveniente.

\- Luke, eu não consigo. – Sussurrou Diana em tom ofegante, sentindo o peso do chumbo martelar no seu corpo.

\- Claro que consegues. Onde está a coragem que fez de ti uma Vingadora? – Perguntou Cage cansado, parando com a palma da mão diversas balas que voavam na sua direção, protegendo a Sereia das sedutoras garras da morte.

\- Eu não sei. – Desabafou a morena tristemente, ajoelhando-se na perdida calçada banhada pelo perfume da angústia.

\- Eu serei a coragem que precisas, anda daí Vingadora. – Declarou o mestre do enigma, flutuando como uma leve e discreta pétala até Diana, colocando-a sobre os seus fortes ombros, construídos pelas desventuras e atribulações do destino, fortalecidos pelas prateadas lágrimas do oceano.

\- Leva-a daqui, eu serei o vosso escudo, nenhuma bala passará por mim. – Garantiu Cage corajosamente, vendo a bela sinfonia das pistolas formar uma orquestra constituída por polícias e criminosos.

\- Pessoalmente nunca gostei de escudos. – Murmurou o maestro do mistério em voz nostálgica, retirando das suas vestes um pequeno revólver.

A sádica e moribunda rainha das trevas vagueava solitariamente sobre o cano da arma do estranho, espalhando as suas fiéis ramificações pelo terreno, almejando com as balas da sua indomável vontade aquelas almas perdidas que perpetuam o crime, semeiam a decadência e abraçam o desalento, fazendo da submissão e da ganância suas reais e inseparáveis companheiras.

\- Apanhem o tipo das vestes negras, contudo tenham cuidado, ele parece ser um atirador nato. – Preveniu o comandante do batalhão, algemando os criminosos mortos pela coragem do estranho, alguém que diga a este tipo que os mortos não vão a lugar nenhum!

Esgueirando-se através das gotículas transparentes da vida, imobilizando os demónios da morte com a sua atribulada luz, segurando Diana com as fortes cordas do seu coração, cravando no sangue escarlate que lhe manchava a alma as joias douradas de um futuro mais próspero, o estranho mergulhava furtivamente no silêncio guerreiro da noite, tentando almejar um lugar tranquilo nas profundezas cristalinas do seu espírito.

\- Onde me levas? - Questionou Diana curiosa, vendo o seu bairro e a confusão que o desfigurava ficar perdida nas sombras daquela estranha e aflitiva noite.

\- Para um lugar entre o céu e a terra. – Disse o estranho em tom misterioso, fitando com atenção o campo de batalha que se afigurava na sua mente.

Os arcos escuros da vasta ponte de Brooklyn, as bermas sossegadas da estrada e a água tranquila do rio, traçavam o seu caminho numa trajetória indefinida e inexpressiva, como se a noite carinhosamente criasse um casulo protetor para ambos, protegendo-os dos raios sombrios da vida.

De súbito, um ruido industrial rompeu as finas fibras de água, luz e coragem que constituíam o pequeno e tranquilo casulo, o motor de uma potente mota galgava a grande velocidade o perfeito e misterioso silêncio.

\- Hey amigo precisas de ajuda? – Perguntou a voz abafada de Steve Rogers, parando a sua mota diante do estranho. – Diana! – Exclamou apavorado, reparando na silhueta esguia da morena pousada suavemente nos ombros do sujeito.

\- Mais uma vez chegaste tarde Rogers. – Murmurou o mestre do enigma em tom de desafio, espreitando pela grossa cortina do futuro.

\- O que lhe aconteceu? – Interrogou o Capitão confuso, segurando nos braços a sua preciosa discípula.

\- Descobre. Adeus Capitão. – Despediu-se o caminhante das trevas em tom arrogante, precipitando-se calmante nas entranhas sinuosas da noite.

\- Outra vez tu, um dia irei apanhar-te. – Sussurrou o bravo soldado em voz decidida, acarinhando o rosto oculto da jovem.

\- Steve houve uma grande confusão no meu bairro, eu não podia ficar parada, não podia, tenta entender. – Explicou a Vingadora em voz sumida, segurando entre o corpo e a alma as forças e o calor que agradavelmente emanava do interior luzidio de Steve Rogers.

\- Vamos para a minha casa, precisas de curativos, depois falamos sobre o que aconteceu. – Sugeriu o louro de forma doce e amável colocando a Sereia sentada na sua frente em cima da poderosa mota.

Unidos pela linhagem territorial e pela descendência da coragem e da entreajuda, Steve Rogers e Diana cruzaram a grandiosa ponte de Brooklyn até ao conforto hospitaleiro do pequeno apartamento, seguidos de perto pelas estrelas do destino e da madrugada azul água.


	52. Capitulo 52 - Laços

Acompanhados pelas reluzentes estrelas, Steve Rogers e Diana entraram em passada larga no pequeno apartamento, cravando no soalho os sonhos, as fantasias e os desejos que os tornaram os heróis mais poderosos da terra.

– Espera um pouco, vou chamar uma amiga minha, ela é enfermeira, pode cuidar de ti. - Informou o bravo soldado em tom baixo e ternurento, pousando a jovem como uma leve pluma no seu sofá.

\- Obrigada Steve. - Murmurou a Vingadora de forma sumida e cansada, vendo reflectidas nos olhos daquele homem magnífico os brasões da luz e da esperança, enquanto este voltava costas, espalhando no ar um agradável e fresco odor a coragem e bondade.

Dois minutos depois, o louro adentrava rapidamente pela porta entreaberta, trazendo no seu encalce uma jovem e esbelta enfermeira, que segurava na mão uma mala de primeiros socorros.

\- Sarah, esta é a Diana, acho que não é necessário alertar-te de que este serviço é altamente sigiloso. - Apresentou Steve em voz urgente.

\- Claro, podes ficar tranquilo. - Concordou a profissional de saúde, lançando um leve sorriso a Rogers.

\- Podes tratar dela no meu quarto, assim ficam certamente mais à vontade. - Sugeriu o Capitão pensativo, apontando a direcção da divisão oculta nas suas noites sem sono.

Quinze minutos depois, a enfermeira acompanhava a morena de regresso à sala, segurando algumas receitas de medicamentos que a jovem deveria tomar para evitar infecções indesejadas.

\- Como estás? - Perguntou Rogers de forma distante, ajudando Diana a instalar-se no sofá a seu lado.

\- Estou como nova, obrigada. - Afirmou a Vingadora sorridente, acenando a Sarah que deslizava elegantemente até à porta.

\- Se precisares de alguma coisa sabes onde me encontrar Steve. - Despediu-se a jovem mulher divertida, lançando um profundo beijo a Rogers.

Steve, com um suave gesto da sua mão esquerda retirou com delicadeza o capuz azul água que ainda cobria o doce rosto da Sereia, olhando-a com profunda admiração e nostalgia.

\- Acho que entre nós não é necessário existirem máscaras, pois não? - Brincou o Capitão divertido, passando uma mão pelo cabelo cor de chocolate.

\- Ninguém é totalmente verdadeiro, todos nós em qualquer momento da nossa vida utilizamos disfarces ou máscaras que escondem os nossos reais sentimentos, feitos, reacções ou recordações. - Declarou a Sereia sabiamente, olhando aquele coração verdadeiro e amável onde as sombras por vezes habitavam.

\- Sim, talvez tenhas razão. - Disse Steve com o passado a espreitar pelas suas pensativas palavras. - Pareces cansada. - Constatou, vislumbrando as finas linhas da exaustão amararem lentamente no rosto da morena.

\- Sim, estou muito cansada, achava que esta noite não iria ter fim. - Desabafou a Sereia em voz ensonada, massajando o braço onde a navalha de Orlando cravara a sua fúria desmedida.

\- Vem comigo, hoje dormes cá em casa, ficas no meu quarto, espero que não te importes. - Sugeriu Rogers com a doçura e o carinho a brincar no seu coração.

\- E tu onde dormes? - Questionou Diana apreensiva, segurando na mão forte do soldado.

\- Não te preocupes o meu sofá é bastante confortável, acredita eu já dormi em lugares muito maus. - Afirmou o louro com a voz bafejada pela tristeza, desfigurada pelas gananciosas espadas do conflito que vitimara para todo o sempre a alma do mundo.

\- Como era no tempo da guerra? - Interrogou a Vingadora em tom compreensivo, observando a escura pintura que se desenhava dolorosamente na alma do ícone Americano.

\- És demasiado bondosa e doce para entenderes as passagens da Guerra. Recuso-me a manchar a tua alma repleta de luz e amor com as sombras frias e ardentes de outrora. - Respondeu o louro sinceramente, ajustando os cobertores da sua cama, pousando nas fofas fibras toda a sua humildade, segurança e bravura. - Agora dorme, amanhã é um novo dia. - Ordenou numa gentil brisa, voltando costas, apagando a luz, preparando-se para abandonar o quarto.

\- Steve espera. - Pediu a Sereia de forma doce, erguendo a cabeça da almofada.

\- Precisas de alguma coisa? - Questionou Rogers em voz baixa, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama.

\- Fica comigo. - Murmurou a morena mal mexendo os lábios, segurando com força o triunfante ressurgimento de uma nova e tranquila madrugada.

\- Fico até adormeceres. - Concordou o Capitão de forma carinhosa e nostálgica, saltando para as profundezas dos seus cobertores.

\- Fico feliz por saber que estás sempre aqui quando eu preciso. - Confessou a morena em voz sumida, abraçando o Capitão com a inocência da sua infância, beijando-o calorosamente no rosto.

\- Ultimamente tenho falhado muito. - Disse Steve aborrecido, recordando todas as vezes em que aquele estranho homem barrara o seu caminho. - Descobriste alguma coisa sobre o tipo das vestes negras? - Perguntou esperançado, passando um dos musculados braços sobre o corpo esguio da adolescente.

\- Não, ele apenas aparece em momentos delicados. - Respondeu Diana pensativa, relembrando que estava viva graças à rápida intervenção do misterioso viajante das sombras.

\- Ele deve ser alguém muito especial, só não entendo porque se esconde atrás de uma máscara. - Proferiu Rogers curioso.

\- Não fiques inseguro, tu ainda és a melhor pessoa que eu alguma vez conheci. - Sussurrou a morena honestamente, acariciando os brilhantes cabelos do soldado.

\- Como estão as coisas entre ti e o Clint? - Perguntou Steve esforçando-se por não parecer intrometido, pousando a cabeça da jovem no seu peito.

\- Nós estamos bem, fica descansado. - Respondeu Diana, pedindo a todos os céus para que aquela felicidade não passasse apenas de uma miragem temporária.

\- Acho que ele não iria ficar muito satisfeito se soubesse que tu estás cá a dormir. - Constatou Rogers divertido, sorrindo com prazer, disfrutando daquele estranho momento, repleto de cumplicidade e ternura. - Se ele te magoar diz-me.

\- Ele não me vai magoar. - Garantiu a Vingadora repleta de certezas vãs e ingénuas, absorvendo cada deliciosa carícia que Rogers lhe fazia no rosto, tomado pelo cansaço. - Dorme bem.

\- Boa noite. - Desejou o Capitão espalhando mel pela doce face da morena.

Juntos deslizaram pelo grandioso portal do mundo dos sonhos e da fantasia, caminharam sobre uma ponte branca, repleta de setas que indicavam qual o melhor caminho a seguir, juntos penetraram nas boas recordações que forjavam as suas memórias, vivências e desejos, deixando num profundo abismo a culpa, a separação e a traição, enlaçando os seus corpos com a grossa ampulheta do tempo, transpondo de alma e coração a fina roleta não permitida pela cumplicidade, pelo desejo e pelo amor. Os seus receios assentavam numa pequena neblina que traria o fim daquela maravilhosa noite e o recomeço da alvorada, onde o perfeito véu do enigma os deixava de proteger, deixando a sua obsessiva cumplicidade à mercê dos olhos do sol escaldante.

\- Bom dia, bela adormecida, desculpa mas adormeci aqui. - Saudou o Capitão em tom jovial, beijando a Vingadora na face.

\- Bom dia Capitão, não tem importância. - Respondeu a Vingadora em voz sumida, retirando os cabelos da frente dos olhos.

\- Tens fome? - Questionou o soldado de forma preguiçosa e deliciada.

\- Sim, tenho muita, posso utilizar a casa de banho? - Respondeu a Sereia sorrindo.

\- Claro, a minha casa é a tua casa. - Disse Steve alegremente, saltando da cama, dirigindo-se à cozinha para preparar a refeição.

Daí a cinco minutos, sobre a mesa de refeições repousavam tranquilamente um prato com torradas barradas com compota, um jarro de sumo de frutos frescos e uma cesta de frutas diversas.

No pequeno apartamento do Gavião, o fofo cãozinho brincava com os atacadores dos ténis do seu dono, enquanto este se tentava concentrar para ler o jornal diário.

\- Vá lá seu traquina deixa-me ler as notícias! - Exclamava o Arqueiro divertido, afagando a pelagem do seu amigo de quatro patas. - " Massacre em Brooklyn" - Lia-se na primeira página do jornal de informação. - " Ontem, ao anoitecer, ocorreu uma verdadeira rixa de gangs no problemático e bem conhecido bairro de Brooklyn. Ao que o nosso jornal conseguiu apurar, o massacre, que vitimou uma dezena de pessoas, teve a sua origem no comércio ilegal de droga. Tratou-se de uma vingança sórdida que custou a vida e a liberdade a inúmeras pessoas. Entre tiros, sangue e caos surgiu a intervenção rápida e inconsequente de uma Vingadora, cuja identidade ainda não nos é possível revelar, contudo o conflito não terminou nessa altura. Fontes da polícia garantem que o autor dos mortos foi alguém desconhecido que se esconde atrás de vestes negras, que disparou sem misericórdia sobre os combatentes, saindo do fogo cruzado com a dita Vingadora nos ombros, estaremos nós perante uma tremenda ameaça que nem polícias vocacionados e bem treinados têm a capacidade de neutralizar? Depois da atroz confusão cessar, os oficiais prenderam cinco elementos altamente ligados ao mundo do tráfico, ficarão detidos até julgamento." - Terminou, enquanto um sorriso cínico lhe alegrava o rosto bonito. - Polícias bem treinados, contem-me outra história essa já não pega. - Comentou, comendo deliciado um donut de chocolate. - Espera lá! - Exclamou assombrado, vendo uma fotografia muito desfocada. - Esta é a Diana. - Constatou apreensivo, segurando no telemóvel.

\- Diana o teu telemóvel está a tocar! - Exclamou Steve, batendo na porta da casa de banho.

\- Atende, não tem problema. - Respondeu a voz abafada da morena misturando-se com a água corrente.

\- Diz Clint. - Proferiu Rogers em voz audível, segurando no telemóvel da sua pupila.

\- Cap! Porque raios estás a atender o telemóvel da Diana? - Perguntou o mestre das setas desconfiado, tamborilando com as pontas dos dedos na sua mesa da cozinha.

\- É uma longa história. - Respondeu o soldado, adoptando uma postura defensiva.

-Podes contar, eu tenho muito tempo. - Disse o Arqueiro em tom provocador, apertando o telemóvel com a mão.

\- Pára de ser arrogante, não aconteceu nada do que estás a pensar, fica descansado. - Ripostou Steve em tom frio.

\- Sabes que mais, tu andavas deserto para que isso acontecesse, eu já sabia, não precisas de inventar uma história. Diz à Diana para ter coragem de acabar comigo pessoalmente, fico à espera dela! - Gritou o Arqueiro completamente fora de si, atirando o telemóvel para cima de um qualquer armário que decorava as paredes da cozinha.

\- O que é que tu foste fazer Steve Rogers? - Murmurou o Primeiro Vingador em voz sumida, pousando delicadamente o aparelho em cima da mesa do pequeno-almoço.

\- O que é que o Clint queria? - Perguntou a morena, lançando um profundo bocejo no ar.

\- Ele não está muito bem-disposto, acho que ele...

\- Sim, eu já sei do que a casa gasta, ele está com ciúmes. - Completou a Vingadora em tom cansado.

\- Acho que ele pensa que tu queres acabar com ele. - Explicou Steve alarmado. - É melhor ires falar com ele.

\- Assim o farei, que tipo mais casmurro! - Exclamou a Sereia irritada, cobrindo o rosto com o seu capuz azul água. - Falamos mais tarde, adeus. - Despediu-se, dando um forte abraço no Capitão, nesse momento teve a certeza de que por mais adversidades que barrassem o seu caminho aqueles braços estariam sempre abertos para si.

\- Fico à espera. - Murmurou Steve de forma deprimida, beijando calmamente a jovem...

Clint descia as escadas do seu prédio a tremenda velocidade, nem reparando nos vizinhos que alegremente o saudavam, estava furioso, revoltado e colérico, como é que um homem íntegro como Steve Rogers fora capaz de o trair daquela forma nojenta?

\- Seu cobarde, mentiroso e presunçoso! Se pensas que isto vai ficar assim estás muito enganado, muito enganado mesmo! - Exclamou o Gavião irritado, abrindo com estrondo a porta estilhaçando o vidro no chão de azulejo.

Saiu para a rua apinhada, olhando com cara de poucos amigos um casal de namorados que deambulava ali perto, retirou a chave da caixa do correio dos seus jeans de ganga escura e abriu com força a porta do compartimento, deixando as suas cartas caírem pesadamente no passeio.

\- Mas que brincadeira é esta? - Perguntou o Gavião assustado, sentindo umas pequenas mãos cobertas por luvas taparem-lhe os olhos.

\- Adivinha. - Sussurrou Diana divertida, beijando carinhosamente o Arqueiro no pescoço.

\- Diana. - Disse Clint em tom inexpressivo, encarando tristemente a sua namorada. - Vens acabar comigo?

\- Tu realmente não existes! Nunca conheci ninguém tão dramático, tão casmurro e tão mimado como tu! - Exclamou a Vingadora irritada.

\- Tu tens cá um descaramento, dormes com o Cap e depois eu é que sou isto e aquilo! - Retaliou o Arqueiro aborrecido, amachucando as cartas que apanhara do chão.

\- Tu acreditas mesmo que eu dormi com o Steve? - Questionou a Sereia em voz baixa, mordendo o lábio.

\- Tenho a certeza absoluta! - Disse Clint convicto das suas ideias.

\- Tu realmente és muito estúpido, achas que eu sou como aquelas que tu costumavas andar? Devias pensar melhor no que dizes, porque se não acreditas em mim não faz sentido continuarmos juntos. - Afirmou a Vingadora em tom de ultimato, virando costas.

\- Como é que queres que eu acredite em ti. - Retaliou o mestre das setas mal-humorado, segurando Diana pelo braço ferido. - Tu estavas em casa dele, ele atendeu o teu telemóvel!

\- Larga-me seu ignorante, egoísta, parvo e insensível, estás a magoar-me. - Barafustou a Sereia indignada.

\- O que tens no braço? - Interrogou o louro visivelmente preocupado.

\- Se não acreditas em mim, não te interessa dos meus ferimentos. Um dia quando deixares de ser mimado, idiota e ciumento vem falar comigo, até lá esquece que eu existo. - Retorquiu a morena de forma imperativa.

\- Não faças isto, eu amo-te. - Murmurou Clint de forma apaixonada, beijando delicadamente a Sereia nos lábios.

\- Já te disse que és um cretino, um lunático e um...

\- Cala-te e beija-me. - Ordenou o mestre das setas em tom determinado, passando um dos braços pelo pescoço da sua namorada. - Juras que não dormiste com o Cap?

\- Juro, eu só fiquei lá em casa porque aconteceu uma coisa no meu bairro e...

\- Olá Clint! - Exclamou uma voz incrivelmente sedutora, enquanto uma atraente jovem de longos cabelos pretos, magra e de média estatura se aproximava martelando com os seus saltos altos na calçada.

\- Olá Kim. - Sussurrou o Arqueiro muito atrapalhado, acenando ligeiramente à jovem, colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Diana.

\- Olá eu sou a namorada do Clint! - Apresentou-se a morena de forma arrogante, colocando um braço em volta da cintura do Arqueiro.

\- Não sabia que tinhas atinado. - Comentou Kim visivelmente desiludida, mirando os músculos do Gavião com profundo desejo.

\- Sim ele atinou e tu já não estás aqui a fazer nada. - Respondeu Diana irritada. - Vamos até ao teu apartamento?

\- Claro princesa, mas por favor tem calma. - Assentiu Clint apreensivo, conhecia muito bem a potência da bomba relógio que vivia nas profundezas ciumentas da morena. - Então adeus...

\- Vamos Clint. - Ordenou a Sereia friamente, puxando o mestre das setas atrás de si.

Já no interior acolhedor do pequeno apartamento do Arqueiro, Diana brincava distraidamente com o fofo cãozinho, afagando-lhe deliciada a pelagem felpuda, enquanto o Gavião apreciava a cena de perto com um sorriso traquina no rosto bonito.

\- Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço? - Questionou o mestre das setas em voz tranquila.

\- Ainda não. - Respondeu a morena sorridente, atirando-se no colo do louro. - Tens alguma coisa que se coma?

\- Muitas coisas! - Respondeu Clint com um delicioso sorriso traquina a brilhar nos seus lindos olhos azuis. - O que queres?

\- Uhm! Não sei. - Disse a Vingadora em voz baixa, beijando o Arqueiro nos lábios, mergulhando no perfeito e brilhante rio do seu amor.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia muito, muito apetecível. - Anunciou Clint divertido, segurando Diana nos braços, beijando-a delicadamente nos lábios, caminhando lentamente até ao seu quarto, acompanhados de perto pelo forte desejo e pela ardente paixão.

Na mansão dos heróis mais poderosos da terra, Tony Stark folheava apressadamente o jornal diário, observando com alguma atenção a primeira página onde, com grande destaque, fazia manchete a fotografia do viajante das sombras, ilustrando a notícia que denunciava o conflito em Brooklyn.

\- Ontem ocorreu um massacre em Brooklyn. - Informou Tony em voz audível, dialogando com todos os presentes. - A polícia está preocupada com um estranho enigmático que vitimou uma dezena de criminosos.

\- Se não fosses empresário acho que darias um excelente jornalista. - Comentou Thor em tom de brincadeira, entrando a passada segura na sala de estar.

\- Meu caro Thor sê bem-vindo à nossa humilde casa! - Saudou Stark em tom arrogante, acenando de forma teatral ao Deus.

\- Quem é esse tipo que matou não sei quantos rufias? - Perguntou o príncipe interessado, pegando no jornal que o Homem de Ferro educadamente lhe estendia.

\- Isso queria eu saber. - Confessou o milionário pensativo, analisando no interior da sua brilhante mente os detalhes da notícia.

\- Já viste esta fotografia? - Inquiriu o louro apreensivo, apontando para a ilustração desfocada. - Não te parece familiar?

\- É a Diana! - Exclamou Tony assombrado, retirando de rompante o jornal das mãos do Deus. - Se eu sonho que aquele cretino lhe pôs as mãos em cima nem sei o que lhe faço! - Berrou furioso, pegando desajeitadamente no telemóvel.

\- Ainda não reparaste que ela está pousada nos ombros dele, talvez saiba de quem se trata, devias interrogá-la. - Sugeriu Janet em tom defensivo, encarando Stark com algum receio.

\- Nem penses nisso, ela não sabe de nada. Não quero escutar nem mais uma palavra sobre este assunto. - Retaliou Stark colérico, marcando o número da morena.

Levados pelo agradável vento da paixão, arrastados pelo profundo oceano do desejo, aprisionados pelo falso encantamento do amor, Clint e Diana iniciavam deliciados a sua ardente viagem sobre um ninho de cobertores, aninhando-se numa bela floresta de calor, harmonia e frescura.

\- Espera Clint, o meu telemóvel está a tocar. - Murmurou a Vingadora em voz sufocante, tentando controlar a respiração.

\- Não atendas por favor! - Implorou o Arqueiro ofegante, passando as suas mãos pelo corpo bem delineado da morena, desatando o laço do seu uniforme, beijando-a loucamente no pescoço, beijos que sobrevoavam o infinito, amarando no outro lado do vasto e misterioso universo.

\- Tenho mesmo que atender, pode ser importante. - Disse a Sereia em voz mimada, acariciando os cabelos dourados do mestre das setas. - Diz Tony. - Perguntou.

\- Diana querida, tu estás bem? Já sei o que aconteceu a noite passada. Tu estás ferida? Aquele maníaco fez-te mal? Onde estás?

\- Tony tem calma eu estou bem. - Interrompeu a morena afastando o telemóvel da orelha.

\- Mas estás mesmo bem? - Insistiu o milionário no mesmo tom de catástrofe iminente.

\- Sim Tony, eu estou bem. - Tranquilizou-o Diana, ignorando os gestos que Clint persistentemente fazia.

\- Preciso de falar contigo sobre uma questão delicada, podes vir até cá? - Perguntou o Homem de Ferro, farto de escutar as reclamações da Vespa.

\- Daqui a pouco já aí estou. - Concordou a morena ligeiramente aborrecida.

\- Até já linda! - Exclamou Tony, desligando a chamada.

\- Não acredito, parece que ele só liga nos momentos mais delicados, fogo! - Ripostou o Gavião indignado, puxando Diana para junto de si, beijando-a numa tentativa de a convencer a ficar.

\- Eu não posso desculpa. - Pediu a Vingadora em tom sincero, erguendo-se dos braços do Arqueiro.

\- Voltas? - Perguntou o Gavião esperançado.

\- Sabes que sim, eu volto sempre. - Prometeu a morena sorridente, atando o laço do bonito uniforme. - Até logo. - Despediu-se, dando um demorado beijo nos lábios do Arqueiro.

Como culminará a enigmática proximidade entre a vingadora e o caminhante das sombras?


	53. Capitulo 53 - Coroa de flores

Diana vagueava perdida entre a estrada da desconfiança e o passeio da insegurança, sabia perfeitamente o que se avizinhava, sabia que os heróis mais poderosos da terra não iriam deixar passar impune a demolidora aparição do caminhante das sombras, mas o que poderia ela fazer para os ajudar, estava tão absorvida naquele mistério como eles, não tinha respostas nem saídas.

\- Pode ser outro assunto, não sejas negativa. - Cismava a morena tristemente, fazendo as melancólicas curvas da descrença e da impaciência.

\- Diana ainda bem que chegaste! - Exclamou Tony Stark visivelmente ansioso, esperando perto da porta do elevador.

\- O que se passa afinal? Para que foi tanto alarido? - Perguntou a Vingadora confusa, observando a apreensão desenhar-se no elegante rosto do milionário.

\- Tens muito para explicar miúda! - Exclamou Janet em voz audível, surgindo nas costas do Homem de Ferro.

\- Eu não tenho nada para explicar. - Ripostou Diana incrédula, não estava à espera daquela atitude infundada por parte dos seus companheiros.

\- Janet cala-te! Diana vamos até ao meu gabinete, eu só quero esclarecer certos pontos que eventualmente serão fulcrais na resolução deste problema. - Ordenou Stark determinado, nunca gostara de deixar assuntos pendentes, desta vez não iria ser diferente.

\- Tony pensa com a cabeça, deixa o coração fora desta confusão toda. - Aconselhou a Vespa em tom sarcástico.

\- Podes ficar tranquila. - Retorquiu o milionário friamente, seguindo a morena até ao seu gabinete, fechando a porta com força nas suas costas. - Diana quero que saibas que eu não te culpo de nada...

\- Era o que mais me faltava, eu apenas fiz aquilo que o meu coração mandou, não me arrependo de nada. - Interrompeu a Vingadora irritada, estava farta que os outros a julgassem.

\- Tem calma, eu sei disso, sei perfeitamente que agiste como uma verdadeira Vingadora, quero que saibas que estou muito orgulhoso de ti, mesmo muito. - Elogiou-a Stark em voz doce, sorrindo suavemente. - Eu só quero perceber qual é a tua ligação com aquele estranho?

\- Não tenho qualquer tipo de ligação com ele, já disse isto ao Cap. - Defendeu-se Diana, não percebendo onde Tony queria chegar com aquela conversa.

\- Então quer dizer, que tu e o Steve já sabiam da existência deste criminoso? - Perguntou Tony em tom cínico, não compreendendo porque é que lhe tinham escondido tais factos.

\- Achámos que não era nada de importante. Ele só teve contacto comigo, isto não tem nada a ver com os Vingadores! - Exclamou Diana ligeiramente frustrada, encarando Stark com rispidez a encantar-lhe os lindos olhos cor de água.

\- Ele vitimou várias pessoas, achas que isto não é um assunto para os Vingadores? - Interrogou o Homem de Ferro incrédulo com a afirmação proferida pela sereia.

\- Tony, eu não estou a entender onde queres chegar com esta conversa, eu já disse o que sabia, não sei mais nada. - Retaliou Diana irritada, levantando-se sem aviso prévio da cadeira.

\- Eu não acredito, não acredito! - Exclamou o milionário sem paciência, dando um murro no tampo polido da secretária.

\- Para mim chega, às vezes pergunto-me o que estou aqui a fazer, sinceramente pergunto. - Desabafou a Vingadora em tom triste, sentindo as terríveis nuvens do desespero invadirem o seu maravilhoso céu azul.

\- Como é que o conheceste? - Perguntou o empresário esforçando-se por manter o tom casual.

\- Ele aparece quando eu estou em perigo, ou numa situação mais delicada, mas não sei mais nada, por favor não insistas. Se queres saber a minha honesta opinião, ele não é uma má pessoa. - Garantiu a morena sinceramente.

\- Certo, posso pedir-te uma coisa? - Questionou Stark esperançado.

\- Claro. - Concordou Diana ligeiramente amedrontada.

\- Se ele voltar a aparecer promete-me que me chamas. - Pediu o milionário de forma arrogante.

\- Só podes estar louco! Eu sei muito bem a tua intenção, tu queres usar a captura deste estranho para reaveres a tua antiga glória, para reaveres o teu bom nome e para reaveres os lucros da tua empresa, eu recuso-me a pactuar com isso! - Respondeu a Sereia completamente dominada pela cólera. - Se queres voltar a ser quem eras arranja outra forma! - Gritou, saindo da sala, batendo com a porta, espalhando à sua enraivecida passagem o aroma adocicado da fúria.

\- O que é que eu fui fazer? Talvez seja melhor investigar por conta própria. - Pensou Tony aborrecido, retirando uma garrafa de vinho francês do seu armário.

\- O que se passa Diana? - Perguntou Steve Rogers alarmado, vendo a jovem cair desamparada no mosaico frio, tropeçara nos próprios pés.

\- Nada Cap, falamos mais tarde. - Respondeu a vingadora maldisposta, nem reparando que Thor se aproximava dela com passada larga e segura, estendendo uma mão para a ajudar a erguer-se.

Nessa noite, a morena deitou-se muito cedo, o pó dourado das estrelas trouxera delicadamente até si as recordações e a nostalgia de outrora, as pétalas floridas e perfumadas de uma primavera amaldiçoada, entregue cruelmente nas mãos de um qualquer demónio que dolorosamente pratica a gentil e lenta arte da morte. Observava com profundo e melancólico pesar aquele doce e traiçoeiro oceano que terrivelmente se inundara com o sangue da cor vermelha, levando na sua arrastada aguarela a vida e a esperança de centenas de pequenos grãos de sal. Relembrava aquelas ondas gritantes, esmagando com a fúria do universo os pequenos e frágeis arbustos que brevemente floresceriam numa floresta de luz, harmonia e amor. Vislumbrava de relance aquelas nuvens negras carregadas de fumo e maldade abafarem com um falso trago a cereja os lamentos daqueles que fariam involuntariamente uma viagem que jamais terminaria. Então levado por um leve golpe de espuma e água, o pó estelar dissipou-se num magnífico campo celestial de luz, perfume e tranquilidade, uns fortes braços cresciam em volta da morena, como as grandes árvores protegem o ceio fértil da floresta.

\- Mãe, espera por mim. - Murmurou a Vingadora em voz doce, enquanto as belas águas dos sonhos a arrastavam para as profundezas límpidas da fantasia.

No dia seguinte, Diana acordou muito atarantada, pois o seu telemóvel tocava de forma estridente na sua mesinha de cabeceira

-Peter. - Disse a jovem em voz ensonada, pegando no aparelho.

\- Diana, onde estás? - Perguntou o Aranha mal-humorado.

\- Estou atrasada, eu já sei. - Murmurou a Vingadora, soltando um longo bocejo.

\- E dizes isso com essa calma toda? - Barafustou o herói indignado.

\- Se me parares de aborrecer eu consigo chegar a horas. - Retorquiu a Sereia de forma preguiçosa, saltando da cama.

\- Até já. - Despediu-se Peter, vendo as esperanças da sua melhor amiga não chegar atrasada tornarem-se num milagre inalcançável.

A muito e deprimente custo, a jovem abriu as suas gavetas, retirou um vestido creme com bolinhas rosa, um pequeno casaco igualmente rosa e umas sandálias cremes, penteou os seus cabelos cor de chocolate e pegou na sua mochila, estava pronta para enfrentar aquele fatídico dia.

\- Já aqui estou! Onde é que é o incêndio? - Exclamou Diana, chegando perto do seu amigo.

\- O incêndio é na aula de história. Já sei que nem tiveste tempo para tomar o pequeno-almoço. - Comentou o herói preocupado, estendendo um donut e uma garrafa de leite com chocolate à morena.

\- Peter hoje não é um bom dia para gracinhas, desculpa. - Disse a Vingadora em voz sumida, aceitando a comida da mão do aranha.

\- Eu sei disso, contudo sabes que estou aqui para o que precisares. - Afirmou Peter de forma compreensiva, passando um dos fortes braços pelos ombros da morena, iria ser a muralha que detém a tristeza que arrogantemente fere aquele coração de ouro.

\- Eu sei disso, vamos lá para as aulas. - Disse a Sereia, engolindo algumas lágrimas de prata, sangue e saudade.

Esse doloroso dia correu lentamente sobre os carris do desespero, sobre a ponte da perda e sobre o areal da angústia, desembarcando num cais de lágrimas, nuvens negras e arbustos tombados.

\- Boa tarde, quero uma coroa de rosas brancas. - Pediu a Sereia, entrando vagarosamente numa florista, felizmente vazia.

\- É para já minha linda. - Disponibilizou-se a dona da loja sorrindo, preparando os instrumentos para elaborar a coroa de rosas.

Quinze minutos depois, a morena entrava no seu carro, carregando nos braços as flores que guardavam a memória da sua querida mãe, transportando no peito as brilhantes pétalas de vento que a guiaram até ao paraíso e utilizando o laço que as prendia numa tentativa inútil para sufocar aquelas folhas de lágrimas e sal que teimosamente amaravam no seu doce rosto, gravando na sua alma as insígnias do seu desconhecido futuro.

Chegada à vasta mansão dos Vingadores, Diana caminhou lentamente até à imensa piscina, queria testar a sua capacidade de respirar em grandes profundidades. Pousou a coroa de rosas sobre o manto relvado, beijado pela frescura do crepúsculo, retirou o seu vestido e mergulhou naquele infinito azul e aquoso.

\- Incrível, desde de que mergulhaste passaram cinquenta minutos! - Aplaudiu Steve Rogers rendido ao talento da jovem.

\- Era capaz de permanecer mais alguns minutos, todavia tenho coisas importantes e inadiáveis para fazer. - Explicou a morena, corando violentamente, colocando o seu vestido.

\- Esta coroa de flores é tua? - Questionou o Capitão em tom estranho, apontando para a mancha branca que sobressaía no verde da relva.

\- Essa cora pertence às minhas mais remotas memórias. - Respondeu a Vingadora em tom nostálgico, revendo na vidraça espelhada da sua mente aquele tumultuoso azul-marinho que lhe envenenara o futuro.

\- O que se passa? Porque é que vejo tanta tristeza nesses olhos lindos? - Insistiu Steve visivelmente preocupado, puxando a jovem para junto do seu peito.

\- É muito complicado. - Desabafou a jovem, mergulhando num areal de lágrimas.

\- Estou aqui, estou habituado a coisas complicadas. - Disse o louro em voz baixa, compreendendo que a questão era realmente delicada.

\- Esta coroa de flores é para levar para o oceano. - Respondeu Diana completamente infeliz, deixando os seus temores e inseguranças virem á tona do seu espírito.

\- Para o oceano? - Perguntou Rogers aparentemente confuso, acariciando o rosto molhado da Vingadora.

\- Sim, a minha mãe morreu num naufrágio, nunca conseguiram resgatar o corpo, então todos os anos, por esta altura, eu vou até ao local onde ocorreu o acidente e deposito uma coroa de flores na parte mais funda que eu consigo alcançar. - Explicou a Sereia em voz toldada pela emoção, abraçando Steve com força como se ele fosse o porto de abrigo que há tantos anos procurava.

\- Queres que vá contigo? - Inquiriu Rogers em voz abafada, vendo reflectidas no firmamento que gradualmente era coberto pelo manto de veludo as suas brilhantes lágrimas.

\- Eu tenho que fazer isto sozinha, é como se de uma forma ou de outra eu estivesse perto dela, entendes? - Respondeu a Sereia, encarcerada no túmulo das suas memórias.

\- Claro que entendo. - Assentiu o soldado, mergulhando no perfeito cheiro da maresia que emanava daquelas doces lágrimas salgadas.

Os dois ficaram ali, parados, fitando o céu distante e comprometedor, unidos pelas puras pétalas das magníficas rosas, enfeitiçados por aquele branco angelical, hipnotizados pelas harpas estelares que anunciavam a melodia tranquila do oceano. O tempo parou, os dois aninhavam-se numa gruta de cristal fresco e delicioso, apurando os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, depositando-os nas entranhas sonhadoras da longínqua lua prateada, encaixando os seus tristes corações nas finas brechas do universo infinito e misterioso, amarando os seus espíritos nos braços protectores da esperança.

\- O que raios se passa aqui? - Perguntou a voz arrogante de Clint Barton, transformando a escuridão alheia em mil setas incandescentes.

Como reagirá o Gavião Arqueiro a este encontro?


	54. Capitulo 54 - Águas

A lua, que a pouco e pouco aparecia no firmamento, iluminava de forma fantasmagórica aquela cena, Clint Barton ardia sobre as chamas do ciúme e da indignação, Steve e Diana enlaçavam-se numa profunda onda de cumplicidade.

\- Eu perguntei, que raios se passa aqui? - Insistiu Clint furioso, lançando na atmosfera um grito tão fatal como as suas educadas setas.

\- Nada, não se passa nada! - Exclamou a morena aborrecida, desprendendo-se daquele olhar luminoso, repleto de carinho e amizade.

\- Porque é que eu já estava à espera dessa resposta, nunca se passa nada, porém quando vos encontro estão quase sempre envolvidos numa situação comprometedora. - Constatou o Arqueiro em tom cínico, não percebendo o verdadeiro e simbólico teor do sucedido.

\- Eu não tenho tempo para estas infantilidades, tenho assuntos importantes, quando a birra se for embora diz-me alguma coisa. - Retaliou a Vingadora sem paciência para aqueles dramas.

\- Isso, vira as costas, não tem problema. E tu o que é que ainda estás aqui a fazer? - Perguntou o mestre das setas de forma arrogante, almejando Steve com o seu olhar coberto pelas mandíbulas da raiva.

\- Mais respeito Gavião! - Resmungou Rogers mal-humorado. - Talvez se olhasses em volta compreenderias o que realmente se passou, todavia tu estás mais interessado em discutir com ela do que em perceber a situação, então não te queixes se a perderes.

\- Isso era o que tu querias, mas nem penses que isso irá acontecer! - Exclamou o Arqueiro sem dar grande importância às palavras proferidas pelo Capitão.

\- Faz como quiseres, só não te admito que a faças sofrer. - Afirmou Rogers em voz fria, virando as costas. - Se estiveres interessado ela foi até ao mar. - Disse, olhando por cima do ombro.

\- Não quero saber disso para nada. - Ripostou Clint maldisposto, fitando com cara de poucos amigos a superfície deslizante da piscina. - Espera lá, quando eu cheguei mal reparei que havia uma coroa de flores brancas pousada na relva, acho que cometi um dos maiores erros da minha vida. Talvez ainda haja tempo de remediar o que fiz. - Pensou, à medida que os espinhos cortantes das rosas lhe perfuravam cruelmente o coração, como pudera ser tão injusto?

Diana estacionara o seu potente Audi nas margens areadas e castanhas do oceano, saboreando deliciada aquele delicado perfume a tranquilidade e harmonia, vislumbrando com profunda admiração as minúsculas e luzidias bolas de cristal que pintavam na totalidade o céu nocturno, absorvia cada frágil e deliciosa partícula das imponentes ondas espumosas, imaginando que cada uma delas era uma doce parcela de um elegante tubo de algodão doce, observava a serenidade contagiante das rochas, subindo e descendo acompanhando a perfeita dança do mar, vislumbrava com saudade as imagens dos muitos personagens Disney que a lua milagrosamente reflectia nas águas. Escutava com atenção os risos animados e inocentes de uma pequena menina transportados pela brisa marinha.

Sem hesitar, a adolescente retirou o seu vestido, lançou-o sobre o areal, manchado pela frescura da agradável maresia, retirou as suas sandálias e num repente abençoado pelas estrelas mergulhou naquele mar de nostalgia e sombras, trazendo na sua mão a luz branca que emanava das belas rosas. Nadou em círculos, sentindo aquelas frias correntes cravarem no seu corpo as insígnias da coragem, espalharem no seu espírito esferas de esperança, pintarem no seu coração o brasão dos heróis mais poderosos da terra e gravarem na sua mente as brilhantes cores do infinito. Nadou cada vez mais fundo, caminhando sobre os milhares de corais que revestiam as suas noites de sono, mergulhando nos turbilhões de água que habitualmente invadiam os seus sonhos, vagueava pelas rochas da fantasia que sempre segurava na sua mão.

\- Mãe, estou a chegar. - Cismou a Sereia tristemente, passando por um grande e misterioso aglomerado de algas verdes e difusas.

A densidade aquífera aumentava gradualmente, cegando os lindos olhos da Vingadora, contudo esta não se deixava afectar por aquela escuridão desconhecida, lançava em seu redor a luz brilhante da sua nobre alma, iluminando o caminho que outrora se perdera na imensidão do mundo. Chegada ao local onde os túmulos azuis eram derramados sobre as águas, Diana saltou para o topo de uma rocha cristalina, fustigada pelas gritantes ondas e pelas vontades daqueles que ali estavam para sempre sepultados.

\- Mãe estou aqui. - Murmurou a Sereia em tom distante, vendo o seu reflexo espelhar-se nas ondulantes águas do oceano. - O teu sorriso calmo e doce é trazido até mim através da tranquila melodia dos búzios do meu coração, só agora te sinto perto de mim, linda, sorridente e corajosa como as águas que te servem de última morada. A tua serena voz telinta nos meus ouvidos como mil violinos de amor e harmonia, quentes como o abraço que algum dia, nesse futuro desconhecido, o meu querido pai me irá dar. Fazes-me tanta falta mãe. - Cismava, à medida que as suas preciosas lágrimas ganhavam vida nas profundezas marinhas dos seus olhos. - Se soubesses tudo aquilo que eu te tenho para contar, quantas aventuras e desventuras eu fui obrigada a viver, quantos receios e inseguranças que se escondem no meu coração, quantas noites passadas em branco, criando o futuro perfeito que jamais chegará. Gostava que soubesses das minhas paixões, loucuras, parvoíces e desejos. Queria escutar os teus insubstituíveis concelhos, as tuas valiosas indicações e os teus desabafos. - Murmurava, enquanto as suas gotas de prata e saudade regavam com abundância as rosas brancas. - Cuida destas rosas, nelas depositei todo o meu carinho, apreço e amor por ti, plantei nos seus espinhos a falta que tu me fazes para que a transformes em esperança e felicidade, estejas onde estiveres contínua a cuidar de mim, obrigada mãe.

De súbito, o som roncado de um motor e as luzes ofegantes de um motociclo cortou a calmaria oceânica, revoltando as águas à sua passagem.

\- Diana! - Exclamou a voz cansada de Clint Barton, misturando-se com os rugidos furiosos do mar.

\- Clint estou aqui! - Respondeu Diana feliz, sentindo um balão de água e felicidade rebentar no seu peito.

\- Desculpa, eu fui um estúpido. - Pediu o Arqueiro honestamente, saltando para a rocha onde a sua Sereia dançava com o vento e cantava com o mar.

\- Eu sabia que vinhas. - Confessou a morena em voz tranquila, abraçando o mestre das setas com a força das ondas.

\- Porque estás aqui? - Inquiriu o Gavião curioso, derretendo um profundo beijo de menta nos lábios da morena.

\- Nunca achei oportuno contar-te. - Respondeu a Vingadora.

\- Mas eu estou aqui para os bons e para os maus momentos, deixa-me fazer parte da tua vida. - Afirmou o louro em voz doce, reparando na coroa de rosas pousada na rocha.

\- Quando eu tinha apenas um ano a minha mãe morreu num naufrágio, nunca conseguiram recuperar o corpo dela, então todos os anos por esta altura venho até aqui, porque acredito que o seu espírito continua a habitar estas águas, sei que é uma parvoíce, mas esta é a maneira que eu arranjei para me sentir mais perto dela.- Explicou Diana tristemente, olhando o oceano através das marés do passado.

\- Não tens que passar por isto sozinha, eu estou aqui. - Disse o Arqueiro em tom compreensivo, ganhando consciência que realmente não conhecia a sua namorada.

\- Eu sei disso, porém não é muito fácil, para mim, falar sobre este assunto. - Desabafou a morena de forma sumida, segurando na mão do mestre das setas.

\- Esteja onde estiver, a tua mãe com certeza estará muito orgulhosa de ti. - Disse Clint sinceramente, beijando a Vingadora nos lábios, transmitindo naquele gesto o misticismo do firmamento e a passividade do oceano.

\- Bem está na hora. - Murmurou a Sereia, pegando na coroa de flores com delicadeza. - Mãe guarda-me nos teus braços! - Exclamou, deitando calmamente as flores nas águas sonhadoras, flutuando num charco de lágrimas, caindo nas profundezas do infinito marinho, pousando suavemente no peito da bela Hyliana.

\- Minha querida Diana, eu vejo os teus sonhos, sinto os teus medos, receios e inseguranças, caminho através dos teus passos, estou ao teu lado nas noites em que o sono te abandona à mercê da imaginação, vagueio nas asas das tuas vitórias, partilho a esperança de encontrares o teu pai, tudo isto acontece porque eu vivo no teu coração, bem dentro do teu coração. - Sussurrou a tranquila e angelical voz do mar.

\- Adoro-te princesa. - Murmurou Clint em voz abafada pelas lágrimas.

\- Eu também te adoro. - Disse a morena de forma doce, enfeitiçada pelo algodão doce que deslizava pelas ondas.

\- Queres ir embora? - Perguntou o Gavião hipnotizado por aqueles lábios cor de cereja que brilhavam ao sabor da escuridão.

\- Quero ficar mais um pouco. - Respondeu a Sereia distraída, brincando com uma pequena concha.

\- Eu fico contigo. - Concordou o Vingador de forma apaixonada. - Diana, eu estou completamente apaixonado por ti. Tenho tantas saudades tuas.

\- Eu também tenho saudades tuas, meu amor. - Confessou a morena surpreendida, mal acreditando nas palavras que acabara de ouvir, realmente as águas do mar concretizam milagres.

\- E se...

\- Sim eu quero. - Assentiu a Sereia, cedendo aos encantos do Vingador.

\- Anda cá. - Sussurrou Clint completamente rendido, puxando Diana para o seu colo.

Na casa dos Parker, Peter olhava pela janela aberta, observando a bela lua onde caminhava taciturna a infelicidade da sua melhor amiga.

\- Como estará a Diana? - Pensava o herói tristemente, atirando o seu manual de química para cima da secretária. - Miúda, tu não tens que passar por isto sozinha.

No pequeno apartamento de Steve Rogers, a tristeza e a nostalgia cobriam as paredes despidas de alegria, passeando-se de forma insolente pela mente do bravo soldado, enquanto este dava voltas inquietas na sua cama, fugindo do seu passado.

\- Tens sido muito corajosa Diana. - Murmurou o Primeiro Vingador melancolicamente, escutando as badaladas do relógio.

Alguém vagueava imerso na capa negra do seu passado, absorvido pelas marés escuras das suas recordações, envolto na ampulheta cor de breu que palpitava cruelmente no seu coração, fugindo das chamas de ébano da culpa que destruíam a sua vida.

\- Perdoa-me miúda. - Murmurou o estranho em tom distante, vendo aquela primavera que lhe fugia teimosamente por entre os dedos.

No gabinete de Tony Stark, as garrafas de vinho decoravam a sua polida secretária, espalhando no ar um enorme perfume a desgosto, perda e saudade.

\- Somente o álcool tem a capacidade de afogar o meu passado. - Pensou Tony em tom desesperado, deitando-se num dos sofás que preenchiam a divisão. - Por mais tempo que passe as memórias jamais me abandonarão.

O globo da culpa, da traição, do amor e da esperança, invade a nossa vida como uma indefinida catadupa de emoções, cravando no nosso coração a incerteza e a dúvida, cabe-nos a nós escolher o melhor caminho a seguir.


	55. Capitulo 55 - Apenas uma miragem

O verão caminhava alegremente sobre as estradas de Nova York, espalhando as suas contagiantes cores na atmosfera, lançando os seus intensos perfumes na alma dos transeuntes ofegantes, atirando os seus fantásticos raios de sol pelas janelas abertas das moradias, arrumando nas profundas gavetas as roupas invernais.

\- O Verão chegou, trazendo pela sua escaldante mão as férias grandes, as colónias balneares e os grandes lucros às empresas de transportes, restaurantes, às gelatarias e às indústrias têxteis. - Lia Diana ofegante, sentindo o suor escorrer-lhe pelo rosto, enquanto a frescura da água da enorme piscina da mansão dos Vingadores lhe sorria de forma tentadora. - Estes tipos só pensam em lucros, é impressionante! - Exclamou, pousando a revista no relvado verde a seu lado. - Tenho que dizer ao Tony que a relva está a secar.

\- Quem dera a muita gente ter este relvado e esta piscina para se refrescar. - Comentou Thor em tom preguiçoso, soltando um bocejo.

\- Não sei como é que os outros conseguem estar dentro de casa com este calor todo. - Analisou a morena sorridente, olhando através das muitas árvores e arbustos para a janela aberta.

\- Provavelmente eles pensam o mesmo de nós. - Retorquiu o louro distraidamente, retirando uma folha do cabelo da morena. - Vamos a um mergulhinho?

\- Achas que tens potencial para competir comigo? - Questionou a jovem divertida, colocando-se de pé, sacudindo alguma areia do seu elegante biquíni preto.

\- Essa pergunta faço eu, achas que tens capacidade para competir comigo? - Perguntou Thor feliz, segurando a morena sobre os ombros.

\- Thor! Não te atrevas! - Exclamou a Sereia em voz estridente, vendo o Deus aproximar-se da borda da piscina.

Segundos depois, o louro e a adolescente mergulhavam nas profundezas azuis da piscina, respirando com prazer aquela maravilhosa e quase extinta frescura, que lhes alegrava os corações e derrotava as grandes bagas de suor que lhes cobria o corpo.

\- Tu só podes ser maluco! - Exclamou Diana divertida, emergindo à tona calorosa da água, recebendo os potentes raios de sol na sua pele.

\- Um pouco de diversão nunca fez mal a ninguém! - Respondeu Thor eufórico, com um belo sorriso a desfilar pelo seu bonito rosto.

\- Bolas são quase quatro, tenho que me despachar. - Afirmou a jovem alarmada, saltando para o manto verde relva, segurando a sua toalha azul clara.

\- Onde vais com tanta pressa? - Interrogou o louro confuso.

\- Combinei com o meu amigo Peter ir comer um gelado, e para variar estou atrasada. - Explicou Diana em tom rápido, começando a correr até ao interior apinhado da casa.

\- Esta rapariga anda sempre numa luta constante com o tempo. - Comentou Thor de si para consigo, pegando igualmente na sua toalha, seguindo para dentro da habitação.

Daí a cinco minutos, a morena passava a grande velocidade pela sala de estar, trajando um vestido curto e muito justo de cor azul água, calçando umas sabrinas brancas e com o seu cabelo apanhado num elegante rabo-de-cavalo.

\- Hey Diana! Onde vais com tanta pressa? Preciso de falar contigo! - Exclamou Stark surpreendido, quase sendo derrubado pela estonteante velocidade da adolescente.

\- Falamos mais logo, tenho um compromisso! - Gritou a Sereia, saltando para o interior do elevador.

\- Olha que eu não pago mais nenhuma multa! - Avisou Tony divertido, sorrindo à socapa.

Diana arrastava-se lentamente através da escaldante cortina de calor, a secura caminhava insolentemente pelos seus lábios transportada pelos ferozes raios de sal, o seu vestido colava-se ao seu corpo absorvendo com mestria a cola do sol, enquanto esta caminhava descompassadamente até à apinhada esplanada onde Peter já a aguardava olhando para o relógio de pulso.

\- Olá Peter desculpa. - Cumprimentou a jovem em voz abafada, atirando-se pesadamente numa cadeira vazia.

\- Olá, pensei que te tinhas afogado no calor! - Exclamou o herói divertido, fazendo sinal à empregada que deambulava entre as mesas e o balcão.

\- O que vão querer, talvez um gelado, um sumo bem fresco, uma água gaseificada... - Sugeriu a empregada em tom simpático.

\- Eu quero um gelado de chocolate de avelã e frutos vermelhos. - Pediu a Vingadora em voz sumida, vasculhando na sua bolsa, à medida que a empregada anotava o pedido num Tablet. - Num copo por favor.

\- Eu quero um gelado de biscoito e caramelo. - Pediu Peter sorridente, passando algumas moedas à empregada.

\- Certo, vou já trazer os vossos pedidos. - Prontificou-se a rapariga de forma prestável, saindo dali a tremenda velocidade, voltando quase no mesmo instante com os dois gelados.

\- Hoje saíram as notas. - Anunciou o Aranha entusiasmado, começando a devorar o seu gelado.

\- Reparaste nas minhas? - Perguntou Diana ligeiramente apreensiva, saboreando uma deliciosa colher do seu gelado.

\- O que era de ti se não fosse eu? Aqui tens. - Comentou Peter divertido, passando um pequeno papel à sua melhor amiga.

\- Nunca pensei que estivessem tão boas! - Exclamou a Sereia feliz, analisando as suas classificações anotadas pela caligrafia desordenada do seu amigo, pequenas e desordenadas letras onde se reflectiam todo o seu esforço e empenho. - Como foram as tuas? - Perguntou curiosa.

\- Praticamente semelhantes às tuas. - Respondeu o herói aliviado. Observando as suas férias ao ar livre deslizarem pelos seus bons resultados. - Pode ser que a minha tia me retire o castigo. - Murmurou esperançado, relembrando todos aqueles meses que passara na companhia dos seus manuais escolares.

\- Certamente, as tuas notas são fantásticas! - Tranquilizou-o Diana alegremente, desfrutando da sua última colher de gelado. - Mas já agora, se ainda estás de castigo, como é que estás aqui?

\- Porque fui ver as notas, e fiz um pequeno desvio pelo caminho! - Respondeu Peter de forma perspicaz, olhando a sua amiga com um sorriso traquina.

\- Tu realmente não existes. - Comentou a morena sorridente, olhando em redor, acenando a alguém que passava do outro lado da estrada.

\- Quem é aquele? - Questionou o Aranha curioso.

\- É um amigo meu. - Respondeu Diana pouco à vontade, observando a silhueta bem definida de Clint Barton deslizar através da multidão apressada, segurando o seu pequeno cão nos braços.

\- Eu já o tinha visto perto da escola. - Comentou Peter desconfiado, vendo o Arqueiro aproximar-se com passada segura.

\- Pois. - Disse a Vingadora em voz baixa, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

\- Estás a ficar vermelha. - Constatou o herói deliciado com aquela situação embaraçadora. - Diz-me, ele é apenas teu amigo? Como é que ele se chama? Onde o conheceste? Ele também é um Vingador?

\- Bolas Peter, eu não consigo responder a tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo! - Exclamou a Sereia irritada, batendo com o copo vazio do gelado na superfície metálica da mesa.

\- Boa tarde Diana, não estava à espera de te encontrar por aqui! - Saudou Clint sorridente, sentando-se numa cadeira vazia junto dos adolescentes. - E tu deves ser o Peter?

\- Sim sou. - Respondeu o Aranha com uma estranha expressão a surgir-lhe no rosto, apertando a mão suada do mestre das setas.

\- O que se passa com ele? - Perguntou a morena em voz tímida, apontando para o pequeno animal aninhado junto ao peito do louro.

\- Tive que o levar ao veterinário, acho que ele não se dá muito bem com o calor. - Explicou o Gavião preocupado, pousando o cãozinho em cima da mesa.

\- Acho que ele está com sede. - Comentou a jovem em voz doce, acariciando a cabeça do cão. - O que é que lhe fizeram lá no veterinário?

\- Deram-lhe várias vacinas anti parasitas e coisas desse género. - Respondeu o Arqueiro, remexendo na sua carteira. - Vou pedir algo fresco.

\- Pede para lavarem este copo, e trás uma garrafa de água. - Pediu Diana, abanando o rosto suado com uma das mãos.

Dois minutos depois, o louro retornava segurando um sumo de frutas com raspas de gelo e uma garrafa de água bem como o copo lavado.

\- Aqui tens. - Disse entregando o recipiente a Diana.

A jovem deitou uma quantidade considerável do líquido que venceria o intenso calor do pobre cão no copo, enquanto Peter a olhava curioso, analisando cada gesto, cada palavra e cada olhar que amarava naquela mesa.

\- Bebe lindo! - Exclamou a morena feliz, enquanto o pequeno canídeo bebia com satisfação a água fresca.

\- Bem Diana, tenho que ir andando, quero mostrar as minhas notas à minha tia, depois ligo-te. - Despediu-se Peter apressado.

\- Até logo. - Disse a jovem sorrindo abertamente

\- Acho que o teu amigo ficou um pouco atrapalhado! - Exclamou Clint divertido, bebendo um enorme trago da sua bebida gelada.

\- Ele ficou desconfiado de alguma coisa. - Esclareceu a morena apreensiva.

\- Também já sabes as tuas notas? - Perguntou o Arqueiro interessado, tentando espreitar para o pequeno papel que Peter trouxera minutos antes.

\- Sim, já as recebi, são boas. - Afirmou a Sereia cansada. - Bem, tenho que ir, o Tony disse que queria falar comigo, só espero que não seja mais uma das suas ideias alucinantes.

\- Já te disse que estás linda? - Questionou o mestre das setas em tom sedutor, observando o corpo curvilíneo da sua namorada retratado naquele elegante vestido.

\- Hoje ainda não. - Respondeu a Vingadora em tom mimado, pousando o cãozinho nos fortes braços do Arqueiro.

\- Hoje estás linda. - Murmurou Clint em voz baixa e apaixonada, beijando suavemente a Sereia nos lábios. - Ninguém viu. - Disse rapidamente, vendo o pânico desenhar-se nos olhos cor de água.

Nessa noite, a mansão dos heróis mais poderosos da terra derretia-se com um agradável perfume de comida bem confeccionada, todos os presentes se sentavam confortavelmente na mesa de refeições.

\- Diana ainda bem que chegaste! - Exclamou Stark entusiasmado, batendo com força na cadeira vazia a seu lado. - Senta-te aqui!

\- A que se deve tanto entusiasmo? - Perguntou a jovem curiosa, acenando a Steve que se sentava junto de Thor do outro lado da comprida mesa.

\- Tenho uma coisa fantástica para te contar! - Anunciou Tony eufórico, esfregando as mãos com satisfação.

\- Mas o que se passa afinal? - Insistiu a Sereia confusa, completamente perdida naquela torrente contagiante de entusiasmo, servindo-se abundantemente de bacalhau com natas e gambas.

\- Tem calma, eu já te conto tudo. - Proferiu o Homem de Ferro, servindo-se de uma generosa quantidade de lasanha. - Eu tive uma grandiosa ideia para solucionar o meu problema empresarial e social. - Anunciou radiante, personificando os escaldantes raios solares.

\- Sim, eu já sei disso, tu pretendes capturar o tipo das vestes negras, mas eu já te disse, e sinceramente não me apetece repetir o que eu acho sobre esse assunto! - Retaliou a adolescente de mau-humor, batendo com o garfo na borda do prato.

\- Deixa-me explicar, Não tem nada a ver com essa questão. - Defendeu-se o milionário, bebendo um grande trago do seu vinho. - Eu pretendo instalar pequenas células da Stark Enterprise em zonas desfavorecidas dos Estados Unidos, numa tentativa de promover e desenvolver essas regiões, bem como principiar um combate activo ao desemprego, com vista a melhorar e fortalecer as condições económicas e académicas dos residentes.

\- Uau Tony isso é fantástico! - Aplaudiu Diana orgulhosa, captando as atenções dos presentes para o seu diálogo. - Essa, realmente, é uma ideia que deves colocar em prática.

\- Sim Tony é uma grande ideia! - Exclamou Steve impressionado, circundando a mesa para alcançar a pilha de guardanapos.

\- Sim, nunca pensei que conseguisses ser tão altruísta. - Elogiou Thor espantado com aquelas novidades inesperadas.

\- Será um projecto realizado a médio prazo que terá o seu maior e mais notório foco na fase final da expansão. - Explicou o milionário de forma pomposa.

\- Qual é o motivo de tanto festejo? - Perguntou a voz fria de Natacha, vinda da ombreira da porta, caminhando em passada larga até ao centro da sala.

\- Eu estava a contar o meu novo e brilhante projecto de apoio às comunidades desfavorecidas. - Anunciou Stark de forma orgulhosa, encarando o rosto arrogante da Viúva Negra.

\- Uau Tony tu realmente és uma caixinha de surpresas. - Proferiu a russa em tom cínico.

\- Claro que sou querida! - Exclamou o Homem de Ferro deliciado, pousando uma das mãos na perna de Natacha que se sentava confortavelmente a seu lado.

\- Vou buscar uma sobremesa. - Murmurou a Sereia pouco à vontade, olhando Natacha com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Podes trazer-me uma mousse de morango com natas batidas? - Questionou o milionário em voz doce, reparando no estranho olhar da morena.

Depois do jantar, a jovem subiu até ao seu quarto, detestava estar na presença da Viúva, o seu sorriso cínico incomodava-a profundamente, preferia retirar-se em vez de arranjar sarilhos como naquela noite na praia.

\- Onde está o Clint? - Interrogou a Viúva curiosa, fitando com pormenor a vasta divisão.

\- Ele hoje ainda não apareceu por cá. - Respondeu o Homem Formiga em voz ensonada, espreguiçando-se no sofá onde estava deitado.

\- Até achei estranho. - Comentou Janet absorvida na leitura de uma revista cor-de-rosa.

Alguns dias depois, Diana estava deitada na relva perto da berma da piscina, escutando atentamente a melodia campestre entoada pelos palpitantes arbustos.

\- O Verão desliza sobre o globo, arrastando na sua passada escaldante os dias e as noites, a vida segue o seu normal curso, alinhando-se entre as horas de sono e as horas do despertar, corre sobre o tempo como as carruagens correm ordenadas sobre os carris. Os amores e desamores flutuam no ar como pequenas borboletas encantadas pelas asas do sol, cruzando rios de lágrimas e areais de sorrisos, partindo e reconstruindo corações. O mal cessou a sua constante inconstância na luta desmedida contra o bem, garantindo umas merecidas férias aos heróis mais poderosos da terra, contudo a monotonia diária e a estranha serenidade nocturna alertam o meu espírito como se os perigos espreitassem melancólicos em cada esquina fervilhante da estrela maior. Ao longe, na outra fresca margem da piscina, avisto Clint Barton, o dono do meu coração, o reactor do meu amor e o meu ninho de carinho, no entanto a nossa relação anda pelas ruas da amargura, por vezes estamos tão perto como a água e o sal, outras estamos tão distantes como o céu e o mar, em diversos momentos a nossa paixão parece estar alimentada pelas correntes quentes dos mares tropicais, noutros parece estar aprisionada pelos gelados glaciares do Árctico. Talvez o problema seja meu, talvez eu peça demais, exija demais, esteja demais, ame demais. O sonho de encontrar o meu pai não passa de uma miragem que cai vertiginosamente num oásis de tristeza, solidão e sofrimento, uma grossa parede de ferro ergue-se perante nós, impedindo-me de o abraçar, de me aproximar, de o ver, de o amar, permanece perdido na vidraça desconhecida do meu passado, se ao menos existisse um génio da lamparina mágica! Qual é afinal o sentido da alegria do Verão se as escuras cores do sol toldam as coloridas pétalas da minha existência? - Pensava a morena, à medida que uma tentadora onda de calor e sono invadia a sua alma.

\- Diana! Diana acorda! - Exclamava Thor apreensivo, dando leves palmadinhas no rosto queimado da Vingadora.

\- Ai bolas! Não acredito, adormeci! - Exclamou a Sereia ligeiramente aflita, sentindo uma dor percorrer grande parte do seu corpo.

\- Precisas de tratar urgentemente desses escaldões! - Aconselhou o louro preocupado, analisando os vermelhões que surgiam nas costas, Nas pernas e no peito da jovem, alguém, se esqueceu do protector solar!

\- Eu vou já. - Assentiu Diana visivelmente aborrecida, erguendo-se da relva com muita dificuldade. - Vou até à farmácia, tenho que comprar algo para tratar disto.

\- Pareces uma lagosta! - Comentou o Deus divertido, enquanto acompanhava a Sereia até ao elevador. - Até logo.

Nessa noite, Diana jantou em sua casa, passeou o seu querido Gavião e depois conduziu até à mansão dos Vingadores numa tentativa de se distrair daquele calor que transbordava monotonia e lentidão.

\- Já passa da meia-noite, provavelmente já não está ninguém acordado. - Comentou a jovem num sussurro abafado pela alcatifa do elevador.

Num primeiro olhar de relance a sala de estar parecia vazia, porém com uma espreitadela mais atenta Diana compreendeu que Natacha dormitava num dos muitos sofás que compunham a divisão, exibindo um mini pijama de cor vermelha, a jovem desviou o olhar daquele cenário repleto de provocação, caminhou até à cozinha para se refrescar com um copo de água. - Que exibicionista! - Sussurrou a Sereia irritada, voltando a fazer o caminho de regresso à sala em passada curta e lenta.

Quando entrou na deserta divisão os seus olhos, normalmente doces e amáveis, lançaram faíscas de raiva, cólera e frustração pelos quatro cantos da mansão, Natacha já não estava sozinha, Clint, tapava-a carinhosamente com um cobertor, acariciando o seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, esquecendo por completo as juras de amor que fizera no paraíso azul.

Como reagirá Diana a este panorama? Que aventuras esconde a cortina escaldante do Verão?


	56. Capitulo 56 - Maldição

O nosso destino está gravado na palma das nossas mãos, as nossas atitudes definem-se pelas passadas que orgulhosamente damos em direcção ao futuro, o verdadeiro e único amor somente surge uma vez na nossa vida, as lágrimas que derramamos não reflectem a nossa fraqueza mas sim a nossa real coragem para encarar as diversas situações que atravessam o nosso quotidiano, a atracção é uma reacção recíproca que surge entre os seres humanos, por vezes coloca em causa os verdadeiros sentimentos do coração, o ciúme distingue-nos como seres humanos que sofrem, desejam e amam. Clint ergueu a cabeça sentindo a presença de alguém, o seu rosto, mal iluminado pela lua, desfigurou-se num misto de receio e arrependimento, observou as insígnias da lealdade e da esperança dissiparem-se numa neblina escura e fria.

\- Como foste capaz? - Perguntou Diana completamente controlada pela cólera, sentindo um furioso monstro emergir das profundezas escuras do ódio.

\- Isto não é o que aparenta. - Desculpou-se o Arqueiro em voz fraca, encarando a raiva que deambulava pelos lindos olhos da morena.

\- Depois de tudo, como é que foste capaz? - Inquiriu a Vingadora, esforçando-se por manter o tom baixo. - Eu acreditava em ti, eu amava-te, eu dava a minha vida por ti, não passas de um egoísta, isto tudo foi para quê? Para provares que tens as mulheres todas aos teus pés? Ao menos escolhe melhor, quem é que se contenta com uma ordinária oferecida?

\- Cuidado com as maneiras, miúda. - Ameaçou a Viúva Negra em tom maldisposto, erguendo-se do sofá. - Com essas atitudes é normal que o Clint fuja de ti. - Cuspiu em tom de desdém.

\- Não é nada disso! Diana por favor, vamos falar, isto não passa de um mal-entendido. - Implorou o Gavião em voz triste, quebrando a enorme distância que o separava da jovem, distância forjada pelas finas e iludidas missangas da injusta vida.

\- Vocês realmente estão bem um para o outro, sejam muito felizes. - Proferiu a Sereia de forma fria, contrastando perfeitamente com o tempo escaldante do Verão. - Ah, já agora, para o caso de não teres percebido a nossa relação acabou! Foste a maior desilusão que alguma vez cruzou a minha vida!

\- Não, por favor não faças isto. - Pediu o mestre das setas de forma desiludida, segurando a Vingadora pelo braço.

\- Que deprimente, vou dormir. - Atirou Natacha impaciente, lançando um olhar repleto de recriminação ao louro.

\- Nem te atrevas a dizer mais uma única palavra. - Sibilou Diana furiosa, o peso da traição almejava-lhe a mente com a brutalidade que apenas uma guerra difunde.

\- Então significa que isto é mesmo o fim? - Perguntou o Arqueiro melancolicamente, vendo a sua Sereia afogar-se nas profundezas viajantes do elevador, levando na sua sombra a esperança de um futuro reluzente.

\- A força, a coragem, a vontade, a luta e a expectativa abandonam-me, seguindo uma estrada escura e sinuosa, a traição e a humilhação sorriem-me em cada grão cinzento do alcatrão, a raiva derrama no meu rosto lágrimas de tristeza e angústia, o ódio crava no meu coração punhais de sangue, arrependimento e vergonha, o bater das asas dos anjos trazem até mim os chumbos da culpa, do fracasso e da solidão, os demónios das estrelas festejam o meu sofrimento, abrindo no céu a mística porta do oculto que antevê a perdição das almas e a florescência dos pecados. - Cismava a Sereia, enquanto as rodas do seu Audi desfilavam sobre um manto de dúvidas e inseguranças. - Procuro de forma incessante na vidraça do meu peito o calor da amizade, busco no espelho partido do meu coração o conforto da palavra carinho, vasculho na esfera da minha existência a protecção dos braços de um pai, porém tudo isto se destrói, se dilacera, se aniquila com um simples e cruel sopro da vida. - Pensava, à medida que as suas palpitações viajavam ao sabor da triste melodia "We belong together", vendo o deslizar silencioso e monótono das ruas e avenidas espelharem-se na sua suja e profanada vontade. - Abafo um grito de raiva e frustração com as fortes amarras do Oceano, salvaguardando a dura e viciante presença citadina. Preciso de alguém, alguém que me escute, alguém que não me julgue, alguém que conheça as verdadeiras cores do sofrimento. Não posso pedir ao Steve, recuso-me a plantar raízes de discórdia no ceio dos heróis mais poderosos da terra. Somente me restas tu Peter. - Constatou, pegando no telemóvel, enquanto encostava o seu carro numa berma marcada pela poderosa passagem do desespero.

\- Diana o que se passa? - Questionou o Aranha de forma preocupada, fitando a calmaria aparente da noite através da sua janela aberta.

\- Peter achas que posso ir ter contigo? Preciso mesmo de alguém para conversar. - Pediu a adolescente em voz sufocante, reparando numa enorme e imponente cegonha sobrevoando a torre mais alta de uma igreja, pousando no ombro de um sujeito vestido com os trajes do demónio, segurando na sua mão o bastão que abre as portas do céu.

\- Claro, vem ter à minha casa. - Prontificou-se o herói apreensivo, reparando nas perfeitas lâmpadas do sofrimento que iluminavam a voz normalmente doce da sua melhor amiga.

\- Obrigada, Peter. - Agradeceu a morena aliviada, escutando a uma e trinta anunciadas pelo alto sino da igreja.

\- Conduzo sem pestanejar até casa do meu amigo, não posso perder de vista a única luz que se acendeu para mim esta noite. - Pensava a jovem, enquanto o motor da sua viatura captava as atenções do Demolidor, o homem cujo coração pertence às legiões do paraíso e o corpo às hostes do Inferno. - As borboletas dos sonhos tricotam as nossas fantasias com coloridos véus do arco-íris, contudo as espadas malignas dos pesadelos corrompem essa esplêndida e doce harmonia com os rugidos agonizantes do mal, sim esta estranha e repentina separação não passa de um pesadelo forjado pelas mãos da maldade, amaldiçoado pelos anjos da escuridão, bordado pela má sorte, todavia já ultrapassei tantos dissabores em toda a minha curta vida, este é apenas mais um que eu habilmente transformarei em coragem. - Reflectiu, observando a casa do seu amigo retratar-se cada vez mais na dimensão acordada de Nova Iorque.

\- A melodia do dia tranquiliza-me a alma, o mistério da noite enfurece-me o espírito, as setas do amor aquecem-me o coração e o teu doce sorriso semeia luz na minha vida. - Pensava o Arqueiro tristemente, caminhando junto da piscina reflectida na escuridão nocturna, recordando as inscrições que Diana fortemente gravara no seu testamento amoroso, inscrições essas que ele jamais quereria apagar. - O perdão rebenta em cada esporo do meu corpo, a culpa brota da minha garganta como uma torrente de setas, a traição floresce nas pontas dos meus dedos, o arrependimento flutua em cada gota do meu sangue, a minha língua solta um grito silenciado de sofrimento, no entanto não compreendo porquê. Talvez amanhã quando eu acordar perceba que tudo isto não passa de um sonho carrancudo e maldisposto, um sonho? Vá lá Clint, nem tu acreditas nessa desculpa, os sonhos são apenas falácias ilusórias que desfiguram e desmantelam uma realidade imperfeita e subjugada pela vontade soberana da maldade. Porém pensar que tudo isto não passa de uma partida do sono não é motivo para sentir vergonha, mas sim um pequeno refúgio para fugir ao que a alvorada realmente esconde, a verdade nua e crua, repleta de espinhos e punhais aguçados. - Reflectia pensativo, à medida que o relvado verde era regado pelas gotas do orvalho e pelas suas lágrimas. - Diana a nossa relação foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos anos, tu foste o anjo da redenção que mudou a minha maneira de encarar a vida, volta para mim, não te deixes iludir por aparências grotescas e maldosas, pois elas não passam de paredes translúcidas que anulam os sentimentos e os devaneios do coração.

\- Então miúda o que se passou? - Interrogou o Aranha apreensivo, entrando no carro. - Estiveste a chorar?

\- Nota-se assim tanto? - Questionou Diana ligeiramente envergonhada, enveredando por uma ruela apinhada de movimento e ruído.

\- Foi o teu namorado. O que é que ele te fez? - Insistiu Peter, passando de apreensivo a furioso.

\- Como sabes que eu tinha um namorado? - Inquiriu a morena confusa, será que ele a andara a vigiar, ou talvez tivesse dado demasiado nas vistas?

\- Tu és a minha melhor amiga há muito tempo, para mim és quase transparente. Quase que adivinho quem é o desgraçado, é aquele tipo louro que nos encontrou no café, estou certo? - Explicou o herói em tom ternurento, acariciando a perna da jovem.

\- Sim, é ele. - Assentiu a Vingadora tristemente, parando junto de um vermelho.

\- Eu vou mostrar-lhe que não se deve magoar as mulheres, mas quem é que esse tipo pensa que é? - Ameaçou o herói irritado, dando algumas pancadas na porta da viatura.

\- Não faças nada, eu vou ficar bem, só preciso de um amigo, apenas isso. - Pediu a adolescente de forma nervosa, entrando na enorme e mítica ponte de Brooklyn.

A misteriosa ponte desfilava em toda a sua imponência pela margem sombria da noite, trazendo no seu alcance o agoiro e a maldição dos tempos, das crenças e dos perigos eminentes. Diana e Peter absorviam aquele maravilhoso e sufocante silêncio escuro onde reinava a nostalgia e ingenuidade de vivências remotas. No centro da ponte, no preciso local onde a coragem e o medo se unem numa perfeita e alucinante fenda, a lua iluminava uma cena quase dantesca, arrepiante e macabra, acompanhada pelos grunhidos malignos da noite.

\- O que se passa ali? - Perguntou a Vingadora impressionada, olhando o cenário com profunda indignação.

\- Não sei, mas quase que adivinho. - Respondeu Peter mal-humorado, fazendo sinal para que Diana parasse o carro.

Os perigos, a morte, a desgraça e o terror escondem-se habilmente em cada arco daquela amaldiçoada ponte, prontos para lançar as suas garras sobre os inocentes passageiros da vida.

Quem se esconde nas margens ocultas da ponte? Qual o perigo que se camufla com o misticismo da noite? Estarão Peter e Diana prontos para enfrentar um conhecido desconhecido? Será realmente o fim da relação da Sereia e do Gavião?


	57. Capitulo 57 - Alguém viu Deus?

Onde nos leva a fé, a crença e a devoção quando nós precisamos de Deus e ele nos vira as costas? Diana e Peter saíram apressadamente do Audi, sentindo o peso da tragédia imobilizar os seus corações, observavam com profundo terror uma figura impiedosa que sobrevoava a noite ao leme do seu ambicioso planador, atirando sobre um autocarro de noviças abóboras demoníacas que guardavam no seu interior as sementes de dezenas de vidas dedicadas ao serviço comunitário, embebidas pela pura e desinteressada fé, mas onde as levou essa tão badalada e incontestável fé?

\- Quem é aquele monstro? - Perguntou a Vingadora aflita, correndo até junto do autocarro em chamas, tentando encontrar sobreviventes.

\- É um grande amigo meu. - Respondeu Peter cinicamente, reconhecendo o ser que habitava os seus mais profundos pesadelos.

\- Peter temos que ajudar estas pessoas! - Gritou Diana horrorizada, vendo um dos arcos da ponte ceder perante a força explosiva das abóboras.

\- Não te preocupes com as pessoas, ele normalmente não deixa ninguém com vida para contar a história. Preocupa-te antes com ele. - Avisou o herói furioso. - Tenta distrai-lo enquanto eu coloco o meu fato.

\- Certo, conta comigo! - Exclamou a Sereia em tom decidido, mas como iria ela vencer um monstro daqueles que perpetua a morte sem qualquer remorso? - Hey, seu maníaco, desce daí!

\- Diana não grites, eu assim não me consigo mexer! - Gritou o Aranha irritado, quando os combates são iminentes não vale a pena virar as costas, sempre fora a sua métrica de vida e isso jamais mudaria, pois com grandes poderes acrescem grandes responsabilidades.

Diana conseguira cativar as atenções do homem que se oculta com a máscara dos grunhidos, com o incrível talento para a prática inigualável da maldade, com a capa da ambição. Vislumbrou com irrepreensível terror um planador implacável, personificando o medo e as gárgulas de outrora, precipitar-se a tremenda velocidade para o solo ensanguentado e fumegante, as suas roupas roxas brilhavam intensamente sobre a luminosidade da soberba desmedida, enquanto os seus urros completavam a perfeita e arrepiante sinfonia da morte, o cruel Duende Verde, o mestre do ódio e da falsidade, encarava agora a jovem com aquele rosto desfigurado pelas peripécias mal concretizadas do passado.

\- Oh meu Deus! - Exclamou a adolescente aterrorizada, vendo o Duende retirar uma das suas perigosas abóboras de uma bolsa repleta de trevas, arremessando-a na sua direcção, inscrevendo na sua potente explosão a palavra massacre, contudo a morena com extrema agilidade desviou-se vendo com profundo pesar um dos arcos da antiga ponte ceder perante o poder fumegante do Duende. - Esta foi por pouco. - Murmurou ofegante. - Onde estará o Peter? - Inquiriu, observando esperançada uma jovem que se mexia no interior escaldante do autocarro. - Aguenta, eu ajudo. - Exclamou, distraindo-se, perdendo de vista o sádico inimigo verde. - Não! - Gritou aterrorizada, sentindo um braço forte puxá-la para as alturas.

A Sereia sentia os seus olhos debaterem-se com o peso agressivo do vento, sentia as suas costelas esmagarem-se com a brutalidade rarefeita da atmosfera, sentia a sua alma ser sugada por aqueles grunhidos de raiva e liberdade.

\- Não devias ter cruzado o meu caminho, rapariga! - Grunhiu o Duende Verde, dando uma furiosa pirueta no ar, virando a jovem de cabeça para baixo.

\- O sangue sobe-me à cabeça com a crueldade de uma forte tempestade de areia, os meus olhos afundam-se tragicamente na escuridão da noite, uma escuridão demoníaca que cresce sem parar, o silêncio ensurdecedor enlouquece os meus ouvidos, transformando-os em buracos sem fundo, o meu corpo personifica uma leve e frágil pétala de tulipa, que se desfaz com um poderoso sopro do vento, a minha coragem, esperança e alegria alimentam e fortalecem a maldade daquela gárgula esfomeada, quanto tempo mais aguentarei? - Pensava a Vingadora desesperada, absorvendo involuntariamente as finas e cortantes partículas do infortúnio. - A neblina escura suga-me sem hesitar para o seu interior gelado e decadente, sinto-me a percorrer um enorme buraco que culmina no túmulo do sono, Peter onde estás?

\- Não! Diana! - Gritou o Homem Aranha apavorado, vendo a sua amiga precipitar-se a tremenda velocidade para o solo. - Tenho que a segurar, se não o fizer ela morre. - Pensou frustrado, atirando uma potente teia de aranha, prendendo-se a um dos arcos da ponte, baloiçando-se artisticamente nas teias da luz e da amizade, tentando alcançar a sua melhor amiga. - Já te apanhei. - Sussurrou aliviado, segurando Diana a escassos metros de embater pesadamente no chão. - Estás só desmaiada, graças a Deus.

\- Finalmente saíste da toca aranhinha- Grunhia o Duende Verde, enquanto mirava o Aranha com extrema precisão.

\- Desculpa meu, mas estas abóboras não são boas para a minha tia fazer sopa – Exclamou Peter em tom divertido, dando um valente pontapé na arma que voava na sua direcção, fazendo-a explodir longe dali.

\- Não penses que te livras de mim assim tão facilmente, vou arrancar-te a língua! - Berrou o monstro irritado, avançando furtivamente contra o herói, que ainda segurava o corpo inerte da morena nos seus braços.

\- Já te disse que não gosto de demonstrações de carinho em público! Já agora escovaste os dentes com estrume de vaca? - Brincou, fugindo dos fortes e impiedosos braços do Duende, baloiçando nas suas teias, colocando Diana em segurança dentro do seu carro. - Agora que já estamos sozinhos, vamos lá resolver isto como dois, hã, hã, homens?

A luta que se seguiu só pode ser descrita como épica, o Homem Aranha desferia murros banhados pelo involuntário poder e pela surpreendente coragem, pontapés repletos de responsabilidade e brutalidade, à medida que se esquivava com a perícia esponjosa dos aracnídeos às potentes abóboras do Duende, ignorando com grande e adquirido talento aqueles urros de fúria e sadismo que lhe congelavam os ossos.

\- Olha lá, os duendes normalmente não trabalham para o Pai Natal? O teu GPS deve estar avariado, tu devias ter seguido para norte! E já agora, existem maneiras mais educadas de pedir boleia a um autocarro, não era necessário o reduzires a pó! - Exclamou o Aranha ligeiramente apreensivo, dando uma perfeita cambalhota no ar com tal mestria como se o seu corpo não fosse de matéria palpável. - Nunca pensaste em trabalhar numa empresa de abastecimento de energia? Esses raios eram óptimos para abastecer milhares de habitações! Pensa nisso, sinceramente acho que tens futuro, talvez tenhas que melhorar a tua pontaria, pede ajuda ao Gavião Arqueiro, ouvi dizer que ele é fantástico! - Sugeriu, passando a voar, suspenso nas suas teias, por cima do Duende evitando um dos raios que de forma mortífera saltava da ponta mascarada dos seus dedos. - Vá lá meu, vamos acabar com isto! - Ordenou, dando um valente murro na nuca do oponente. - Já és meu, bem não sigas o que eu disse tão à letra! - Proferiu, tecendo inúmeras teias finas e brutais que se enlaçaram fortemente ao corpo do monstro, prendendo-o a um dos pilares que sustentavam a ponte. - Agora fica aí quietinho, dá-me o teu melhor sorriso, o fotógrafo está quase a chegar! - Exclamou, garantindo que o pérfido Duende estava bem aprisionado à ponte que tão bem conhecia a morte. - Tenho que perceber se existem sobreviventes, as minhas esperanças são escassas, no entanto nunca se sabe. - Cismou preocupado, avançando até ao autocarro que a pouco e pouco era devastado pelas chamas da ganância. - Estás viva! Eu ajudo, segura na minha mão, vamos lá! - Disse, vendo com profunda surpresa uma jovem que a muito custo ainda baloiçava de forma trémula nas finas cordas da sua vida. - Como te chamas? - Perguntou, segurando a jovem, impedindo que esta tombasse sobre o alcatrão patrulhado pelo sofrimento.

\- Lídia. - Murmurou a adolescente tristemente, cuspindo uma enorme torrente de cinzas.

\- O que fazes aqui? - Questionou o Aranha em tom melancólico, vendo o triste futuro daquela jovem gravar-se cruelmente nas estrelas

\- Eu sou noviça na congregação Sorrisos da Primavera, uma associação ligada à igreja que visa a ajuda comunitária sem fins lucrativos. Eu, e as minhas irmãs vínhamos numa missão solidária a Brooklyn para prestar alguns serviços sociais a famílias carenciadas. - Explicou a noviça em tom distante, fitando os corpos inertes das suas irmãs fugindo das chamas infernais, tentando desesperadamente alcançar as portas que acedem ao céu.

\- Estou a compreender. - Murmurou o herói impressionado, colocando em causa os princípios ideológicos sobre os quais a igreja talhava as suas missões, será justo que o preço da crença seja a nossa própria vida? - Fica tranquila, ele pagará pelo que te fez, juro.

\- Não anseio vingança, eu perdoo, além disso, se Deus assim o quis então eu não condeno a sua atitude. - Proferiu Lídia honestamente, vislumbrando o firmamento estrelado. - Ele continuará a olhar por mim.

\- Olha miúda, tu ainda não percebeste o que se passou aqui pois não? - Interrogou Peter completamente atónito com aquela afirmação. - Este monstro assassinou todas as tuas amigas e tu dizes que não condenas a atitude de Deus? Desculpa mas eu não consigo entender – Afirmou, sentindo a frustração arder na sua mente. - Espera lá, isto é o meu sentido de Aranha, para de buzinar daqui a pouco estou surdo! - Contudo o seu alarme de Aranha tinha toda a razão para estar a berrar a plenos pulmões, o Duende verde rebentara com as teias, avançava furioso em direcção ao jovem, esticando os seus braços banhados pela fúria e pela ganância, o seu feio rosto desfigurava-se através das entranhas do ódio. - Bolas isto não é nada bom, miúda foge daqui! Rápido! - Gritou apavorado, observando a terrível aproximação do Duende. - Eu já te disse que tens que fazer terapia para a tua impaciência, isso está a piorar de dia para dia meu! - Exclamou, dando um valente pontapé no monstro que se precipitava sobre a pobre e assustada Lídia. - Devias fazer um curso intensivo de como tratar com gentileza uma mulher pá! - Provocou, tentando escapar à possante mão do Duende que se aproximava do seu pequeno corpo. - Bolas, estou tramado. - Pensou, sentindo o sabor fervilhante das chamas chamuscarem-lhe as vestes.

\- Agora não me escapas, vou-te queimar até não restar nada. - Berrava o demoníaco Duende furioso, baloiçando Peter perigosamente sobre o fogo.

\- Se estás com fome vai a um restaurante, eu tenho um sabor muito mau, sou demasiado viscoso para cozinhar! - Gritou o Aranha em voz sufocante, sentindo o bafo quente das chamas queimarem-lhe os pulmões. - Desta vez é diferente nem a minha boa disposição me tranquiliza, baixei a guarda e agora estou a pagar bem caro, quando enveredei pelo mundo dos heróis já sabia que certamente iria andar de mãos dadas com a morte, contudo confesso que jamais imaginei que fosse assim tão cedo, sempre pensei que alcançaria a velhice ao lado da minha querida Mary Jane, teríamos filhos e por consequência netos, brincaríamos juntos num qualquer parque de Nova York, porém parece que esta tão badalada morte decidiu recrutar-me mais cedo para o seu exército. - Pensava, vendo as imagens da sua adorada tia e do seu falecido tio aparecerem desenhadas nas chamas. - Tio Ben, Tia May.

\- Peter com um grande poder, vêm grandes responsabilidades, ainda não chegou a tua hora, vive enquanto te for possível. - Murmurou o tio Ben em voz sábia e distante.

\- Vamos querido coragem, o mundo precisa de ti, eu preciso de ti. - Incentivou a tia May em voz doce, acariciando o rosto oculto do jovem.

\- Cuida da tua tia meu rapaz. - Pediu o senhor Parker em tom encorajador.

\- Sim. - Sussurrou o Aranha, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas.

\- Peter! - Gritou Diana aterrorizada, saindo do seu carro já trajando o seu uniforme de Sereia, correndo em auxílio do seu melhor amigo.

O aroma da responsabilidade e o perfume do poder unem-se nos nossos corações de forma equilibrada cabe-nos a nós manter essa perfeita sintonia.

Conseguirá Peter transformar este pesadelo num sonho?


	58. Capitulo 58 - A garra do herói

Diana corria apressadamente sobre a ponte do desespero e da maldição, tinha que salvar o seu melhor amigo, não podia deixar que a cruel e gélida morte voltasse a percorrer insolentemente as profundezas cristalinas dos seus olhos, não podia permitir que a perda cravasse no seu coração marcas de dor que jamais cicatrizariam, não podia facilitar que a saudade permanente voltasse a inundar o seu espírito com o amargo sabor da ausência, não podia desenvolver na sua mente aquele doloroso sentimento de solidão, frustração e impotência que tão bem conhecia, chegara a altura de se redimir com os seus fracassos, chegara a altura de os transformar em milhares de borboletas cristalinas que transmitiriam através dos sete mares a sua coragem, bondade, carinho e dignidade, chegara a altura de os personificar em anjos transparentes que salvariam as pequenas sementes da terra, chegara a altura de os transformar em ondas que levariam todos os sonhos para um local seguro e quente, onde jamais se perderiam e livres flutuariam para toda a eternidade nas asas do destino.

\- Meu deus, quantos monstros marcham afinal sobre a terra? - Pensava a morena aterrorizada, à medida que o cheiro chamuscado do fato do seu amigo lhe entrava cruelmente pelas narinas. - Não posso usar a minha voz, afinal para que é que ela me serve? - Constatou frustrada, compreendendo que a potência do seu poder acabaria por provocar a morte de Peter, caso o Duende o largasse em cima das chamas o que sem dúvida era o mais provável. - O que é que eu faço? - Cismou apreensiva, batendo com o pé no alcatrão, fitando com interesse um pequeno ferro pontiagudo que caíra dos arcos da ponte.

\- Tio, tia. - Murmurou o Aranha desesperado, reparando na aura clara e fresca da sua melhor amiga recortar-se na noite escura.

\- Aguenta Peter. - Murmurou a Vingadora em tom corajoso, correndo na direcção do fogo com o pequeno espigão em riste, preparando-se para almejar o sádico duende com a força da cruel esperança que jamais se esgota. - Espero que resulte, espero que resulte! - Pensava, à medida que a distância encurtava a passos largos. - É agora! - Sussurrou, parando a escassos metros do monstro, prendendo a pequena arma entre os dedos lançando-a com precisão e mestria em direcção à nuca do Duende Verde.

\- Em cheio, mesmo ao estilo dos arqueiros! - Exclamou Peter impressionado, aproveitando a distracção do seu oponente para se libertar da prisão de chamas serpenteantes.

\- Obrigada, graças a deus que namorei com um...

\- Com o Gavião Arqueiro. - Completou o herói em tom perspicaz, sorrindo de satisfação. - Mas depois falamos sobre isso, agora deixa-me tratar da saúde ao nosso amigo.

\- Já estou a tremer! - Exclamou o monstro em tom sarcástico, atirando uma das suas mortais abóboras contra os dois heróis.

\- Falhaste. - Gritou o Aranha divertido, saltando por cima do autocarro em chamas.

\- Não falharei outra vez. - Garantiu o Duende de forma convicta, jogando outra das suas fiéis armas.

\- Os teus poderes de adivinhação estão a dar as últimas, dedica-te à agricultura pode ser que tenhas mais sorte nesse ramo! - Exclamou o herói sorridente, escapando-se de uma nova investida do seu tenebroso oponente. - Cuidado!

\- Ahhhh! - Gritou Diana, vendo que uma das abóboras voava na sua direcção, porém o seu grito paralisara momentaneamente a maldade fulminante do duende. - Boa. - Murmurou, compreendendo o efeito da sua voz, aproveitando para desferir um incrível pontapé voador no queixo do inimigo, que tombou por terra.

\- Fantástico, acho que temos de arranjar um nome para a nossa dupla. - Aplaudiu o Aranha entusiasmado.

\- Maldita rapariga vais pagar bem caro. - Ameaçou o sanguinário verde completamente colérico, avançando na direcção da jovem.

\- Se queres pagamentos dirige-te às instalações das finanças! - Discordou o jovem de forma trocista, segurando o duende pelos ombros, dando-lhe uma valente joelhada nas costas. - Não achas que são horas dos idosos estarem a dormir? - Zombou, passando num salto por cima do duende, dando-lhe um pontapé em cheio na cara. - Devias fazer uma operação plástica!

\- Quem ri por último ri melhor, não te esqueças disto! - Berrou o monstro em tom rancoroso, içando-se para o dorso malévolo do seu planador. - Esta miúda é uma Vingadora, não posso permitir que esses palhaços mascarados intervenham na minha demanda, por agora retiro-me para mais tarde voltar ao ataque. - Pensou, reconhecendo a figura de Diana das páginas ilusórias dos jornais. - Deixo-vos um presentinho de despedida, espero que gostem! - Grunhiu, retirando uma quantidade monstruosa de abóboras da sua bolsa maligna, jogando-as na direcção de Peter e da Sereia sem qualquer rasto de piedade ou misericórdia.

\- Diana baixa-te! - Gritou o herói amedrontado, atirando-se de cara no alcatrão.

\- Peter onde estás, eu não vejo nada! - Gritou a Vingadora completamente surpreendida com aquele ataque, deitando-se apressadamente sobre aquele manto cinzento coberto de maldade e caos.

Os dois adolescentes respiravam com extrema dificuldade, segurando com força as pequenas partículas de ar puro que ainda sobreviviam àquela neblina escura e fumegante que cobria a noite. O laranja das chamas inundava os seus espíritos como pequenas larvas que consumiam a pouco e pouco as suas dedicadas vidas, alimentando os caprichos desmedidos do duende. Um sorriso maligno e congelante arrastava as trevas infernais sobre a mítica ponte, afundando os corpos quase exaustos dos dois jovens num abismo de desespero, escuridão e maldade.

\- O cheiro intenso do fumo entra dolorosamente pelas minhas narinas, quase anulando todos os outros aromas nocturnos. O som inconfundível das labaredas confunde os meus ouvidos, ressoando no meu interior como uma melodia desalinhada e mal ensaiada. O perfume arrogante da morte desliza insolentemente pelos arcos pensativos da ponte enquanto eu me desloco na sua sombra arrepiada e gananciosa, porém, ainda sou capaz de distinguir dois corações que batem descompassadamente em sinfonia com um riso pérfido e grotesco, percorro mais três quilómetros, finalmente os seus cheiros, misturados com o alcatrão atraem as atenções do meu nariz, encontrei-os. De repente travo a minha marcha, capto o som de novas batidas cardíacas, alguém se esconde nas entranhas tranquilas de um pequeno túnel, pela sua respiração consigo perceber que se trata de uma rapariga. Qual o sentido de toda esta catástrofe que me brinca nas pontas frias dos meus dedos? - Pensava o Demolidor de forma analítica, enquanto percorria a ponte através dos arcos do céu e do manto do inferno.

O Homem sem medo, apelando a todas as insígnias da coragem e da honra, correu até aos dois heróis, arrastando-os sobre o terreno amaldiçoado, fugindo dos portais esquecidos do inferno.- Obrigado Demolidor. - Agradeceu Peter ofegante, cuspindo fuligem para o chão.

\- O que se passou aqui? - Questionou o ruivo confuso.

\- Foi o duende e as tramas dele. - Respondeu Peter, ajudando Diana a colocar-se de pé.

\- Homem-Aranha temos que ajudar estas pessoas. - Afirmou a Sereia em voz determinada, acenando ao Demolidor numa tentativa inútil de lhe agradecer.

\- A voz desta miúda rebenta nos meus ouvidos como um forte foguete festivo, posso jurar que o meu corpo paralisou durante escassos segundos. Todo o seu corpo cheira a coragem, determinação e valentia, no entanto o seu coração divaga sobre a praia da tristeza e do sofrimento. - Cismava o advogado surpreso com aquele estranho poder, seguindo as passadas do Homem-Aranha e da morena até ao autocarro. - Não vale a pena procurarem sobreviventes, a única coisa que podemos fazer por elas é dar-lhes um funeral digno.

\- Certo, para falar a verdade eu já estava à espera disto. - Confessou Peter tristemente.

\- Mas espera, eu lembro-me que...

\- Ela está ali escondida num daqueles túneis. - Completou o Demolidor em tom prestável, apontando na direcção a seguir.

\- Lídia. - Murmurou Peter aflito, correndo para abraçar a jovem que se ajoelhava no chão, rezando pelas almas das suas companheiras. - Vai ficar tudo bem, fica tranquila, tudo se resolve.

\- Como? Eu estou completamente sozinha. - Desabafou a noviça em voz trémula, derramando lágrimas de desespero e solidão, tomando finalmente consciência da tragédia que cruzara a sua vida, colocando em causa toda a sua colorida e incontestável fé, onde estava Deus afinal?

\- Existe sempre uma saída para os nossos problemas, acredita em mim. - Disse Diana sabiamente, recordando todas as ocasiões em que estivera à beira do abismo da desistência.

\- Eu não vejo nada além de escuridão e sofrimento. - Choramingou Lídia apavorada, vendo o seu futuro mais negro do que uma noite de inverno.

\- Eu entendo que te sintas perdida, abandonada e até mesmo traída pela tua esperança, no entanto existe sempre uma pequena luz a brilhar intensamente nas trevas que te magoam e destroem. - Declarou a morena em voz doce e serena, segurando com força na mão da religiosa.

\- Quem são vocês? - Perguntou a jovem Lídia confusa, olhando os três heróis com curiosidade e admiração.

\- Somos pessoas que defendem a paz e o bem no mundo, vivemos com essa missão. - Respondeu Peter apreensivo, escolhendo cautelosamente cada palavra que prenunciava.

\- Então são como anjos que fazem o trabalho de Deus. - Constatou Lídia com orgulho na voz, fazendo uma vénia repleta de gratidão e apreço aos três heróis.

\- É mais ou menos isso. - Assentiu o Aranha sorrindo.

\- Vocês podem ajudar-me? - Questionou a noviça esperançada.

\- Eu posso. - Respondeu o Demolidor repentinamente, surpreendendo os outros dois.

Os carris que nos guiam até aos jardins do futuro luminoso são sinuosos, traiçoeiros e frios, contudo existem sempre mãos solidárias e carinhosas que se estendem sobre o nosso coração para nos ajudar a ultrapassar as adversidades que injustamente se cruzam connosco, apenas nos resta segurá-las com força, pois esse laço sobreviverá a qualquer tempestade.

Qual o plano do Demolidor? Quem comandará o seu coração, os anjos ou os demónios?


	59. Capitulo 59 - A estrela da manhã

Passadas apressadas confundiam-se com a melodia telintada das estrelas ecoando nas profundezas mal iluminadas de uma silenciosa igreja, o adro imaculado pela passagem angelical das freiras anunciava a chegada do homem que vagueia perdido entre as estradas claras do céu e os fossos escurecidos do inferno, arrastando na sua sombra as dúvidas, receios e crenças de alguém ultrajado pela vida e esquecido por deus a quem entregou grande parte das suas vivências, pensamentos e frustrações. O ruivo ajoelhou-se sobre o altar sagrado, ergueu as mãos para o alto e rezou, sentindo os tremores do pecado e as lágrimas dos crentes inundarem violentamente o manto avermelhado.

\- Ouço murmúrios distintos, preces de perdão e arrependimento atingem os meus ouvidos com a brutalidade de uma buzina de comboio, concluo que o sono ainda não desfez o seu véu encantado sobre este local. Dou alguns passos em direcção ao seu repouso, segurando pela mão a jovem que injustamente foi traída pela sua fé, deixada ao abandono neste mundo cruel e improvável. O cheiro mais doce da mais bela flor da primavera invade as minhas narinas com a nostalgia e a esperança à muito deitadas ao lixo. - Pensava o advogado tristemente, à medida que se embrenhava no estranho silêncio da igreja.

\- Onde vamos? - Questionou Lídia em voz baixa, vislumbrando os muitos quadros que revestiam as paredes da casa sagrada, pinturas de anjos que esqueceram momentaneamente os seus deveres como entidades celestiais.

\- Vamos falar com alguém que supostamente ficou perdida no meu passado, no entanto renasce no meu presente para transformar o meu futuro. - Respondeu o Demolidor em tom enigmático, abrindo uma porta com o cuidado escuro dos seus olhos.

Um intenso e puro perfume a incensos invadiu sem permissão as almas dos dois visitantes, fazendo-os tossir ligeiramente. Lídia piscou por várias vezes os olhos, cegos pela escuridão daquela divisão, apenas quebrada pela fraca e trémula luminosidade proveniente de uma vela que ardia lentamente.

\- Estanco diante da ombreira da porta, percorro a sala com os sentidos de quem nada vê, todavia tudo sente, absorvo com tremenda gratidão aquela serenidade que somente existe na bondade real e desinteressada dos humanos. Na minha frente, sentada do outro lado da divisão, encontra-se uma mulher cuja alma foi derrubada pelas fatalidades e angústias da vida, com leves gestos folheia uma bíblia murmurando suavemente os seus ensinamentos, um sussurro doce, meigo e afável. Antes de ter sequer tempo para dar um passo que seja ela fita-me com aquele olhar de quem tudo sabe, porém nada diz. O alto sino liberta o seu cantado choro, anunciando o tremendo peso dos anos sobre os meus ombros, e só então ela move os seus lábios sobre diversas cordas de violino. - Analisou o Demolidor pensativo, perscrutando a sala com os olhos da mente.

\- O que leva um homem que traja as vestes do demónio a pisar a casa de Deus? - Perguntou a delicada freira em voz tranquila, pousando a mão esquerda sobre o livro sagrado.

\- A voz dela ainda rivaliza com a gentil brisa da Primavera, cada palavra transborda à melódica frescura do oceano. - Cismou o advogado emocionado. - Busco o conforto e a caridade dos servos de Deus. - Respondeu em tom decidido, apontando para a jovem que estava a seu lado.

\- O conforto de Deus apenas está ao alcance daqueles que almejam a luz. - Retorquiu a freira em tom de teste.

\- Não preciso de justificar a minha fé perante Deus. - Declarou o ruivo convicto dos seus pensamentos. - Preciso que cuides dela. - Pediu educadamente.

\- Senta-te minha querida. - Proferiu a devota no mesmo tom cordial, colocando uma cadeira a seu lado. - Fica tranquilo, esta jovem jamais estará sozinha, os braços de Deus estão sempre abertos para receber aqueles que lhe forem leais. - Assentiu, acariciando os cabelos encaracolados de Lídia. - Que os anjos te protegem e te livrem do fogo do inferno meu filho. - Rezou, derramando algumas lágrimas sobre o livro em que anotara as suas crenças.

\- Obrigado mãe. – Murmurou o ruivo em voz triste, já em sua casa, sentado junto do seu fiel piano, observando as sombras cristalinas da sua vida retratadas naquelas teclas silenciosas, escutando os lamentos do vento que as suas misericordiosas paredes deixavam penetrar no seu coração, inalando o cheiro de sangue que percorria insolentemente o mundo, tacteando as palavras de ordem proferidas pela velha e trágica morte. - A cegueira permite que eu vislumbre e caminhe sobre a luz com a leveza soberba de uma pluma. - Pensava, enquanto se protegia com os seus lençóis, repousando a sua cabeça na almofada, finalmente a noite chegara.

Fazia uma hora que Diana deixara Peter em casa, conduzira até ao mar, o seu mais fiel baú de segredos. Deitada na areia, saboreando o cheiro a algodão das ondas, pensava em todas as peripécias que barraram a sua tristeza naquela estranha e desventurada noite, agora, depois da poeira assentar, o peso das suas recordações voltava a atingi-la com a brutalidade de uma trovoada, o passeio temporário pela desgraça e pela decadência fez o seu destroçado coração secar as lágrimas, mas agora era inevitável pensar em todo o nevoeiro que cobria os seus sentimentos.

\- Sozinha, espreito pelas finas cortinas das estrelas, vejo com detalhe o pérfido cometa do sofrimento destruir os asteróides que imponentemente protegiam o meu coração. Espalho no areal frio a marcha do desespero anunciada pela melodia revoltada do mar. As raízes da infelicidade pulverizam o meu castelo de areia, derretendo as suas partículas de carinho e amor num infinito negro e inatingível. Os cortantes raios de frustração disparam das pontas trémulas dos meus dedos almejando a distante e solitária lua, fazendo com que ela se despenhe no profundo oceano. As perguntas banais de arrependimento e culpa sugam as ondas espumosas do mar, roubando a pura inocência das águas. - Pensava a morena melancolicamente, sufocando com os seus desabafos a vida soprada do vento marítimo. - Clint Barton a tua arrogância desmantelou o meu sorriso, a tua estupidez assassinou a minha esperança, o teu egoísmo cilindrou o nosso futuro, a tua falsidade afogou todas as boas recordações que passei a teu lado, a tua prepotência dilacerou a harmonia proveniente dos teus beijos, os teus ciúmes desmedidos escureceram a aurora cintilante daquela maravilhosa madrugada, a tua traição congelou o calor doce dos teus abraços, substituindo-os por um pesado e grotesco bloco de gelo, o teu desinteresse atiçou as minhas lágrimas contra a chama da nossa paixão, até somente restar cinzas amargas e afiadas que aniquilaram os meus sonhos e fantasias. - Cismava, enquanto o brilho ilusório da lua reflectia o seu rosto pálido e desesperado. - Os meus lamentos escavam um abismo no areal castanho e macio, o meu futuro escuro e vazio cresce em cada onda que rebenta dolorosamente no meu espírito, e então compreendo que não sei viver sem ti, no entanto não consigo viver a teu lado. - Concluiu tristemente, analisando cada pequeno pormenor do seu amaldiçoado relacionamento. - Apesar da tristeza afundar o meu coração na mais escura e fria neblina, apesar da infelicidade transpassar o meu sangue com lâminas de saudade, apesar do sofrimento apunhalar duramente os meus sonhos, apesar da solidão transformar a minha alma em farrapos de areia e sal eu jamais deixarei de te amar, contudo não permitirei que os meus sentimentos regressem à tona fresca e corajosa do meu espírito. - Resignou-se a muito custo, afundando-se sobre o areal beijado pelas lágrimas difusas da lua e pelos sorrisos transparentes do mar. - Irei esquecer esses traquinas e sonhadores olhos azuis que personificam o autêntico e misterioso azul do oceano, esquecerei esses lindos cabelos de ouro que me lembram cearas de trigo, esquecerei esses lábios com trago a menta, esquecerei as viagens que fiz na praia fresca do teu corpo, prometo. - Jurou, cravando no céu distante as insígnias do desespero e da melancolia. - A única coisa que nos une a partir de agora são os Vingadores, tu rompeste qualquer laço que poderia vir a existir entre nós. - Murmurou, derramando sobre o firmamento milhares de pérolas de prata.

Depois de alguns minutos, Diana envolvida nos seus lamentos deixou-se cair através do tranquilo véu do sono com a esperança de que uma estrela madrugadora lhe devolvesse a luz que somente os sonhos e as fantasias têm a bela capacidade de transmitir.

Na mansão dos heróis mais poderosos da terra, um vulto jazia imóvel no soalho perto do elevador, a seu lado brilhavam diversas garrafas de bebida que serviram para afogar e esquecer as suas mágoas, derrotas e lamentos.

\- Clint! Clint! - Chamou a voz preocupada de Scott, observando o seu melhor amigo perdido entre gotas de álcool e roncos de tristeza e arrependimento. - Que bonito estado em que tu estás, não haja dúvida. - Murmurou, segurando o Arqueiro pelas axilas arrastando-o até ao sofá mais próximo.

\- Diana eu não fiz nada, eu amo-te. - Balbuciou Clint em tom atabalhoado, agarrando com força na mão do Homem Formiga.

\- Tem lá calma meu, eu não sou a... Espera lá ele disse Diana? Eu sabia, aquelas discussões nunca me enganaram. - Afirmou o domador de formigas de forma vitoriosa, puxando as pernas do Gavião para cima do sofá.

\- Vá lá não me deixes eu faço tudo por ti princesa. - Pediu o mestre das setas em tom mimado, abraçando o pescoço do seu amigo.

\- Vê lá se acordas se não vais ter graves problemas, nem quero ver se o Tony te apanha neste estado deprimente. - Censurou o Homem Formiga, não deixando de sentir pena do seu melhor amigo.

\- Tu já não me amas, por isso é que queres acabar comigo, tu queres ficar com o Cap não é verdade? - Perguntou o louro em tom choroso, derramando inúmeras lágrimas sobre o ombro de Lang.

\- Claro que não te amo meu estúpido. Talvez seja melhor tomares um banho de água gelada, e beberes um café bem forte. - Sugeriu Lang quase sem paciência para aturar os devaneios embriagados do Gavião.

Dez minutos depois, Clint e Scott estavam sentados à enorme mesa da cozinha segurando uma chávena de café fumegante entre os dedos.

\- O que é que te deu para beberes até caíres redondo no chão? - Perguntou o Homem Formiga em tom de condenação.

\- O que é que eu disse enquanto estava bêbedo? - Questionou Clint apreensivo, não conseguindo olhar o outro nos olhos.

\- Tudo o que eu precisava de saber. - Respondeu Scott sem rodeios, colocando mais um pacote de açúcar no seu café.

\- Estou tramado. - Lamentou-se o Arqueiro, derramando uma grande quantidade de café fervilhante sobre a mesa.

\- Estavas tramado se fosse o Tony ou o Cap a apanhar-te, mas olha eu sou teu amigo jamais te tramaria. - Tranquilizou-o Scott em voz amável, compreendendo que o seu amigo estava realmente a sofrer.

\- Certo, fico a dever-te uma meu. - Agradeceu o louro em voz baixa, olhando distraidamente o sol que fazia lentamente a sua aparição no horizonte pintado de vermelho.

\- Olha, devias falar com ela, tentar resolver as coisas, não deves ter feito nada de tão grave que justifique que ela tenha acabado contigo, ou fizeste? - Declarou o domador de formigas de forma insegura, recordando todas as aventuras amorosas que preenchiam em larga escala a vida do Gavião.

\- Talvez tenha feito, preciso de pensar melhor sobre isto tudo. - Desabafou o louro tristemente, erguendo-se da cadeira, precipitando-se lentamente até à porta.

\- Coragem amigo, mas escuta o meu conselho, se gostas mesmo dela, não desistas vai à luta. - Incentivou Lang em voz cansada, a noite a perseguir vilões começava a dar frutos, estava na hora de visitar a sua cama. - Será que ele tem a destreza suficiente para competir com o Capitão América? - Pensou, enquanto pousava a cabeça na almofada.

Steve Rogers, como já era rotina, fazia a sua necessária corrida matinal pelo areal tranquilo da praia, fitando o azul intenso do oceano com profunda nostalgia como se o seu passado, presente e futuro se escondessem habilmente nas entranhas espumosas e doces daquelas ondas que carinhosamente bafejavam o seu espírito com as pétalas da coragem, honra e dignidade.

\- Diana, o que faz ela aqui? - Perguntou Steve surpreendido, observando os lindos cabelos da morena ondularem ao sabor da brisa fresca. - Vejam bem o que eu encontrei, uma sereia que deu à costa. - Disse em tom de brincadeira, ajoelhando-se na areia junto da jovem.

\- Steve? - Questionou a Vingadora de forma preguiçosa, tapando os olhos com a mão evitando a luminosidade dos primeiros raios do sol.

\- Desde que nasci até agora. O que fazes aqui? - Insistiu o louro em tom suave, ajudando a adolescente a sentar-se.

\- Vim dar um passeio e adormeci, apenas isso. - Respondeu a jovem tristemente, tentando abafar as recordações da noite anterior que ainda gritavam freneticamente no interior do seu coração.

\- Os teus olhos estão muito vermelhos, estiveste a chorar. - Declarou o Capitão sem meias palavras. - O que se passou afinal?

\- Nada. - Mentiu Diana infeliz, não queria preocupar o Primeiro Vingador com as inseguranças de uma miúda.

\- Não acredito, vamos até ao meu apartamento para tomares um bom pequeno-almoço. - Sugeriu o super-soldado em voz doce, pegando Diana nos seus braços, colocando-a em cima dos seus ombros.

\- Steve larga-me eu já não sou nenhuma criança! - Exclamou a Sereia de forma estridente, batendo na cabeça do ícone americano.

\- Claro que não. - Concordou Steve sorridente, pousando-a de novo sobre o areal.

\- Então vamos lá. - Assentiu a morena, segurando na mão corajosa da sua estrela da manhã.

O grande astro anuncia o nascer da claridade, o recomeço de uma nova etapa, o reconcilio entre o dia e a noite e quem sabe o início de uma leve e fresca relação.

O que é que o sol mitificou na sua bola escaldante para estes dois heróis?


	60. Capitulo 60 - Quarteto Fantástico

60 Quarteto Fantástico

Almejado pela fraca luminosidade do sol, Jeremy escondia-se nas sombras sujas e enevoadas dos amontoados blocos de cimento, fitando com profunda atenção duas pessoas que se deslocavam no passeio repleto de latas e pontas de cigarro.

\- Senhor estou a observá-los neste preciso momento, contudo o nosso alvo continua demasiado protegido para fazer qualquer tipo de tentativa. - Proferiu o jovem em voz urgente, segurando com apreensão no seu telemóvel, nunca perdendo de vista os dois transeuntes.

\- Estás a demorar tempo a mais meu rapaz. - Censurou uma voz fria e calculista, demonstrando toda a sua incontrolável impaciência pelo atraso na concretização da missão.

\- Eu sei senhor, mas ainda não se proporcionou a altura ideal. - Justificou-se Jeremy amedrontado com os aguçados punhais que disparavam de cada palavra prenunciada pelo estranho.

\- Espero que essa ocasião não tarde, não gosto de investir o meu tempo e as minhas palavras num incompetente, aguardo desenvolvimentos o mais breve possível. - Avisou o sujeito em voz ameaçadora, desligando o telemóvel, deixando o louro pregado à sua sorte e ao deslize do futuro.

No apartamento de Steve, Diana saboreava deliciada um delicioso pequeno-almoço, torradas barradas com uma amorosa compota de frutos vermelhos e sumo fresco, enquanto Rogers folheava apressadamente um jornal, passando os olhos pelas notícias mais badaladas.

\- Afinal o que se passou? - Inquiriu o Capitão em voz calma, pousando o jornal sobre uma cadeira vazia, detestava colocar materiais de informação sobre a mesa de refeições.

\- São coisas minhas. - Respondeu a morena tristemente, amachucando um guardanapo.

\- Não as podes partilhar comigo? - Questionou o louro educadamente, segurando na mão suada da jovem. - Vá lá, seja o que for eu estou aqui, afinal de contas somos amigos não é verdade?

\- Claro que somos, nunca coloques isso em causa. - Confirmou a adolescente, sorrindo ligeiramente. - Eu consigo resolver os meus assuntos sozinha, e para falar a verdade não aconteceu nada de importante.

\- Só se me contares é que eu sou capaz de avaliar o grau de importância que os teus problemas têm. - Declarou o louro preocupado, espreitara inúmeras vezes através da cortina da tristeza, e os olhos de Diana não o enganavam.

\- Eu não te quero preocupar Steve desculpa. - Disse a Vingadora em voz abafada, contendo algumas lágrimas que saltavam de forma magistral das profundezas marinhas do seu ser.

\- Vem cá, fala comigo. - Proferiu o Capitão em tom baixo e doce, puxando a cabeça da adolescente para o seu ombro.

\- Acabei com o Clint. - Desvendou a Sereia em voz toldada pela frescura cálida das lágrimas e pelas opalas frias da tristeza.

\- O que é que ele fez desta vez? - Perguntou Rogers ligeiramente furioso, contudo o seu tom leve e sereno manteve-se inalterado.

\- Apanhei-o em momentos comprometedores com a Viúva Negra. - Explicou Diana melancolicamente, recordando aquele vermelho provocante que lhe cegava o coração.

\- Filho da mãe, se eu lhe ponho as mãos em cima!

\- Não faças nada, eu resolvo os meus problemas com ele. - Pediu a Vingadora rapidamente, segurando o bravo Americano pelo fardo braço.

\- Eu pedi-lhe para não te magoar, e o que é que ele faz? Precisamente o contrário. - Ripostou Steve em voz furiosa, que contrastava na perfeição com o azul tranquilo dos seus olhos.

\- Steve por favor. - Insistiu a Sereia em voz alarmada. - Eu soluciono os meus problemas, mas acredita que fico extremamente grata por me teres escutado.

\- Certo, eu tenho alguma dificuldade em lidar com o facto de tu estares a sofrer e eu não poder fazer nada para te ajudar. - Justificou-se Rogers, cobrindo o rosto atraente com as mãos.

\- Tu já me ajudaste, eu sinto-me bastante melhor. - Tranquilizou-o a morena honestamente, abraçando com carinho o ícone americano.

\- Não devias ser tão permissiva e tolerante, as pessoas normalmente aproveitam-se dessas características. - Comentou o Capitão, afagando a cabeleira achocolatada da adolescente.

\- Obrigada. - Disse a morena em voz doce, dando um demorado beijo no rosto do Capitão, enlaçando-o com as algas reluzentes da sua alma.

\- Eu serei para sempre o escudo que te protegerá da ambição desmedida da humanidade. - Prometeu o louro em voz baixa e delicada, como se o simples facto de prenunciar aquelas palavras em voz alta desvalorizasse a sua verdadeira simbologia.

\- Eu serei a brisa que soprará para sempre no teu ouvido palavras de coragem, carinho e amizade. - Jurou Diana em voz sonhadora, pedindo a todos os oceanos que aquelas sinceras palavras não se perdessem na atmosfera inóspita e traiçoeira daquele universo imenso.

\- O que pensas fazer daqui para a frente? - Perguntou Steve, olhando Diana com a sabedoria que apenas os anos nos fornecem.

\- Vou seguir com a minha vida. - Respondeu a jovem em voz insegura, receando pensar num futuro desconhecido que se avistava nas imediações da sua aura azul e clara. - Mas de uma coisa tenho a certeza, quando chegar a casa vou tomar um grande banho.

\- Podias ter tomado cá, mas acho que as minhas roupas não te servem, ou melhor servem de mais! - Exclamou Rogers divertido, começando a levantar a mesa do pequeno-almoço.

\- Bem eu vou dando notícias. - Despediu-se a Vingadora sorridente, Steve retirara-lhe um enorme peso de cima.

\- E se não apareceres, apareço eu. - Afirmou o louro feliz, percebendo que aquele lindo sorriso voltaria a cintilar muito em breve por detrás daquela espessa cortina de neblina.

\- Olá, bom dia! – Saudou a morena em voz doce, passando por uma rapariga no elevador cujos braços envolviam fortemente uma pequena bebé. - O rosto dela está marcado por bofetadas sucessivas, os seus braços estão coloridos pela cor vermelha do sangue, no seu corpo magro noto que existem inúmeros hematomas e a sua alma está mais perdida do que um barco à deriva no oceano, porém o seu falso sorriso denuncia ardentemente as feridas que brotam arrogantemente do seu coração, um sorriso apagado, sem vida e sem calor, um sorriso que iludiria com facilidade os olhos dos mais desatentos. - Constatou tristemente, vendo a rapariga irromper escada a cima. - O que leva uma mulher a submeter-se a tal tipo de violência? Amor, medo, culpa, dependência? - Questionou-se, sentindo a angústia e a repulsa inundarem o seu espírito. - Ela com certeza merece bem melhor do que murros e pontapés. - Pensou, enquanto abria a porta do seu carro.

Na mansão dos heróis mais poderosos da terra, Tony Stark fazia o seu habitual desfile com o jornal Clarim Diário numa das mãos, atravessando com passada demorada e pomposa a sala de estar apinhada.

\- Quais são as notícias Tony? - Perguntou Thor em tom automático. - Porque é que ele está sempre à espera que alguém faça esta pergunta? - Pensou irritado.

\- Nada de jeito, este jornal só publica porcaria. - Respondeu Stark decepcionado, fitando a primeira página onde fazia machete uma enorme fotografia do Homem-Aranha.

\- Por Ódin, eu não te compreendo, se esse jornal somente pública porcaria, porque é que o compras? - Questionou o príncipe do trovão confuso.

\- Tu não imaginas os momentos de risota que este traste me proporciona! - Esclareceu o milionário em tom deliciado, como se o jornal tivesse a fantástica capacidade de fazer cócegas. - E além disso hoje fiz uma grande descoberta, descobri alguém que partilha comigo a tremenda simpatia dos meios de comunicação, acho que o vou convidar para entrar para os vingadores, o que acham?

\- Quem é ele? - Interrogou Janet curiosa, terminando de comer o seu iogurte.

\- O Homem-Aranha, creio que todos já ouviram falar dele! - Exclamou Tony divertido, sentando-se junto do Homem-Formiga que se distraía com um qualquer jogo portátil.

\- Claro que já, mas para falar a verdade acho que ele é mais do tipo solitário. - Respondeu Carol sinceramente, colocando de parte um folheto formativo sobre um qualquer creme milagroso.

\- Qualquer dia em vez de nos chamarem Vingadores chamam-nos insectos ou vermes. - Atirou Clint em voz arrogante, entrando na sala, espalhando água à sua passagem.

\- Se te consideras um verme, isso é contigo. O que se passa Gavião, a noite correu-te mal? - Provocou o Homem de Ferro com um sorriso escarninho a bailar-lhe no rosto. - Parece que o teu charme perdeu o seu normal perfume, trata disso meu amigo, caso contrário ficas com os restos.

\- Não te metas na minha vida! - Berrou o Arqueiro completamente colérico, dando um valente murro na boca do milionário.

\- Parem com este disparate! - Gritou Thor impressionado com aquele comportamento infantil, vendo Stark precipitar-se sobre o mestre das setas, salpicando o mosaico com sangue. - Já chega! - Ordenou, atirando Clint e Tony para longe um do outro.

\- Deves julgar-te o dono do mundo. - Cuspiu o gavião em voz fria, virando costas de rompante.

\- Devias começar a definir prioridades, se não nada feito. - Avisou Stark frustrado, limpando os lábios a um guardanapo que Janet lhe estendia.

Nessa noite, Diana levada pelo tédio e pela solidão, conduzira até ao edifício Baxter, o quartel general do Quarteto Fantástico. Queria companhia, queria escutar aquela voz amiga e doce que somente Susan possuía, queria ser compreendida.

\- Quando falámos ao telemóvel notei que não estavas bem, o que se passa? - Perguntou Sue preocupada, servindo uma generosa parcela de esparguete à carbonara.

\- Vamos jantar sozinhas? - Questionou a Vingadora em voz baixa, saboreando o agradável aroma que emanava do seu prato.

\- Não, os rapazes estão atrasados, para variar. - Respondeu a Mulher Invisível, olhando para o relógio de relance. - Tenho que instalar uma aplicação que alcance toda a casa e que grite as horas em altos berros, pode ser que resulte.

\- Tens andado desaparecida, o que tens feito? - Perguntou a sereia, tentando desesperadamente não tocar no assunto que a levara ali naquela noite.

\- Temos tido alguns atritos com o Homem Toupeira, nas nada de muito alarmante. - Respondeu Sue rapidamente, compreendendo a verdadeira intenção da adolescente. - Porque é que vejo tanta tristeza a dançar nesses olhos lindos?

\- Não tenho como escapar, pois não? - Constatou Diana em voz triste, cheirando as pálidas cores do sofrimento. - Acabei com o Clint. - Disse, apanhando Susan completamente de surpresa.

\- Espera lá, eu acho que não estou a ouvir bem, isto deve ser sintomas da pressão espacial, só pode ser. Tu andaste com o Gavião? - Perguntou Susan incrédula, fitando a jovem com o microscópio da curiosidade.

\- Foi o pior erro que cometi em toda a minha vida. - Confirmou a Sereia de forma melancólica, brincando distraidamente com o seu garfo.

\- O que é que aconteceu? - Questionou Sue em voz amável, passando um dos braços pelos ombros da morena.

\- Eu não sei em concreto o que é que ele fez, todavia encontrei-o em momentos comprometedores com a Viúva Negra. - Explicou a Vingadora, derramando inúmeras gotas de prata sobre um enorme manto de tristeza e desespero.

\- Não chores, pode ser que as coisas ainda resultem. - Acarinhou-a a loura em voz doce, acariciando-lhe o cabelo.

\- As oportunidades esgotaram-se, ele faz parte do passado e é lá que pretendo que ele fique. - Desabafou Diana em voz depressiva, embainhando sobre as estrelas a chave do seu coração.

\- Tu ainda és muito nova, um dia destes encontras a pessoa indica para ti, encontrarás a pessoa que realmente te merece. - Reconfortou-a Susan, limpando os lindos olhos azuis da morena com a ponta fofa de um guardanapo. - Não chores, nenhum homem merece as nossas lágrimas.

\- Tens razão, eu sou uma estúpida. - Comentou a morena, respirando fundo, recebendo uma fresca lufada de tranquilidade e doçura.

\- Assim é que é falar. Vamos miúda a vida é bela e o sol brilha no céu, tu és linda e deixas qualquer um de queixo caído. - Aplaudiu Sue energeticamente, escutando passos no corredor que acessava à sala de jantar. - Finalmente!

\- Quem não acredita em contos de fadas é porque ainda não conheceu esta princesa! - Exclamou Johny Storm em voz deliciada, olhando Diana com profundo interesse, analisando com atenção o elegante vestido cor-de-rosa que esta trajava. - Como te chamas? Beleza, Perfeição, Afrodite?

\- Ela chama-se Diana, e não é para o teu bico maninho. - Ralhou Sue mal-humorada, dando um apertão no ombro do Tocha Humana. - Toca a comer, pode ser que o esparguete te tape a boca.

Como correrá o jantar? O que encobre o artificial sorriso da rapariga do elevador? Com quem fala Jeremy ao telemóvel?

Jeremy teve a sua aparição no capítulo 38 e terá um papel decisivo no desenvolvimento da história.

O Homem Toupeira foi o primeiro vilão a enfrentar o Quarteto Fantástico nas BDs.


	61. Capitulo 61 - Rasteiras do destino

61 Provas do destino

Passara um mês desde a estranha e repentina separação de Clint e Diana, a morena arrastava-se lentamente entre lagos de lágrimas e paisagens de insegurança, esforçando-se por esconder a tristeza que insolentemente dilacerava o seu coração, tentando absorver as nódoas de sofrimento que lhe feriam os olhos encerrados pela mágoa, esforçando-se por submeter à sua vontade as maldosas correntes do desespero e da solidão que cruelmente lhe prendiam o espírito a uma rocha coberta de espinhos e punhais, tentando capturar os seus sonhos, há muito destruídos, na palma da sua mão. O Arqueiro deambulava desnorteado pelos bares de diversão nocturna, acarinhando com ternura os milhares de copos e garrafas de álcool que se tornaram quase rotineiros. A sua aparência calma, tranquila e despreocupada mascarava a espiral de sofrimento e solidão que lhe massacravam de forma impiedosa a alma, atirando-se frequentemente na esfera quente e solidária da sua almofada derramando compulsivamente lágrimas de saudade, confusão e desespero. Passara grande parte do seu tempo em casa, na companhia do seu cão ou esporadicamente Scott aparecia com uma enorme pizza e uma garrafa de coca-cola, por certas ocasiões Natacha também o visitava, numa tentativa inútil de o chamar à razão.

\- Vamos a levantar! Não acredito que estiveste a beber outra vez! - Recriminou a Viúva em tom reprovador, abrindo com estrondo os estores quase sempre fechados.

\- Fecha essa porcaria, deixa-me dormir! - Berrou o Gavião indignado, puxando os cobertores para cima da cabeça.

\- Que lindo estado, não haja dúvida. - Constatou a Russa em voz fria, analisando o monte de roupa que Clint cultivava num dos cantos do quarto. - Queres que leve estas roupas para a lavandaria?

\- Não quero nada, deixa-me em paz de uma vez por todas! - Retaliou o louro em voz impaciente, olhando Natacha sobre as milhares de gotas de álcool que lhe navegavam no sangue.

\- Quanto tempo mais vais comportar-te como uma criança? - Perguntou Natacha de forma imperativa, sentando-se na beira da cama do Arqueiro.

\- Até esquecer que aquela miúda existiu, ou até ela voltar para mim. - Respondeu o mestre das setas com a tristeza deitada a seu lado, encarando uma fotografia de Diana pousada na sua mesa-de-cabeceira.

\- É mais fácil pensares em esquecê-la, deixa-a seguir com a vida em frente. - Retorquiu a Viúva de forma calma e distante, tentando não ferir ainda mais os sentimentos do seu amigo.

\- Quando é que tu metes nessa cabeça dura que eu a amo, não pretendo desistir dela! - Exclamou o Gavião completamente frustrado, sentando-se na cama de rompante, quase derrubando a ruiva.

\- Clint sê razoável, ela é apenas uma miúda, e para as raparigas da idade dela as relações são passageiras. - Afirmou Natacha de forma sábia.

\- Tu não a conheces. - Disse o mestre das setas convicto das suas ideias, ninguém compreenderia o que ele e Diana passaram juntos, fora algo tão forte, tão apertado, tão intenso que as simples e banais palavras jamais teriam a capacidade de descrever.

\- Não alimentes esperanças que nem tu acreditas que existem, por favor. - Atirou a Viúva sem rodeios, erguendo-se, preparando-se para ir embora.

\- Não me interessa do que tu pensas, vou provar que estás enganada. - Proferiu o mestre das setas em voz baixa, como se temesse que as suas inabaláveis certezas fugissem através das finas partículas de menta que brotavam dos seus lábios.

\- Brevemente terás notícias minhas, Adeus Agente Barton. - Despediu-se a Viúva em tom enigmático, acenando levemente com a mão demarcando a sua saída e colocando mais uma pergunta no ar.

Steve Rogers espreitava pela janela aberta da sua sala, o seu bonito rosto ostentava uma expressão calma e amável, fitando com saborosa delicadeza duas meninas que passeavam alegremente com a sua mãe, rindo por tudo e por nada, baloiçando na pura inocência que apenas a infância possuía, inocência que jamais deveria ser abandonada. Desviou por momentos os seus sonhadores olhos para o relógio pendurado num dos cantos da divisão, marcava oito e meia, estava quase na hora do pequeno-almoço.

\- A Diana deve estar a chegar, olha para a tua figura ainda de pijama, andas a ficar preguiçoso Rogers. - Recriminou-se em voz baixa, olhando o seu reflexo num dos vidros de um carro estacionado no passeio. - Desde que a Diana acabou com o Clint a nossa aproximação tornou-se algo precioso, algo que supera todas as adversidades, barreiras e inseguranças, contudo não tenho plena certeza se estes laços são os melhores para ela, tenho medo de falhar, tenho receio de a desiludir, tenho pavor de a fazer sofrer. Depois de alguns dias passados na sua companhia compreendo que já não consigo imaginar as minhas manhãs sem aquele lindo sorriso que desvanece a luz clara e quente do sol, ela sem se aperceber plantou na minha vida milhares de pétalas de esperança e frescura que eu confesso que jamais pensei ser possível. - Reflectia distraído, enquanto caminhava até ao seu quarto. - Lamento do fundo do meu coração que alguém tão puro e digno tenho sido maltratado pelas duras insígnias do destino, ela merecia bem melhor do que as pedras da perda, as espadas do desespero e as partidas cruéis da negra morte. Gostava de a libertar de tudo o que a faz ou fará sofrer, gostava de a salvaguardar das traições constantes do mundo, gostava de a salvar das injustiças e da maldade dos homens, gostava de a esconder das garras aguçadas do destino impiedoso, todavia sei que não consigo satisfazer os meus devaneios loucos e impossíveis, resta-me apenas ser o escudo que a protege dos momentos traiçoeiros que enlouquecem as noites e os dias. - Analisava, à medida que colocava uns jeans brancos e uma t-shirt azul clara. - Mas pensando melhor, todas estas atrocidades que deflagraram ao longo da sua curta vida tenham sido as impulsionadoras para ela se ter tornado a miúda corajosa, honrada e bondosa que é hoje. - Concluiu num misto de tristeza e orgulho.

\- Bom dia! - Exclamou Diana divertida, abrindo a porta do apartamento de forma entusiasmada, Steve dera-lhe uma chave fazia algumas semanas.

\- Estou aqui no quarto, vou já. - Respondeu Rogers sorridente, terminando de calçar os ténis.

\- Trouxe pequeno-almoço. - Anunciou a adolescente, pousando uma caixa e um pequeno saco sobre a mesa de refeições. - Uau, que lindo Capitão! - Elogiou, fitando surpresa as roupas que o louro elegantemente trajava. - Espero que não te importes. - Disse, apontando para o enorme cão branco que farejava o chão da divisão, procurando certamente restos de comida!

\- Claro que não, anda cá rapaz! - Exclamou o super-soldado, batendo na perna numa tentativa de captar a atenção do fofo Gavião, conseguira sem dificuldade, o cão adorava festinhas.

\- Então hoje não foste correr? - Perguntou Diana admirada, começando a colocar sobre a superfície polida da mesa dois pratos e dois copos bem como uma enorme pilha de guardanapos.

\- Se eu te disser que não fui ficas a pensar mal de mim? - Interrogou Steve apreensivo, sentando-se confortavelmente, apoiando as enormes patas do cão nas suas pernas.

\- Claro que não fico, até o Capitão América tem direito a descansar! - Respondeu a Sereia sorridente. - Queres croissant de chocolate ou de amêndoa?

\- Pode ser o de chocolate. - Retorquiu Rogers em voz gulosa, lambendo os lábios. - E fico com o sumo de ananás, não te importas pois não?

\- Claro que não. - Respondeu a Vingadora feliz, deitando no seu copo uma generosa quantidade de sumo de pêra.

\- Como estás? - Questionou o louro em tom doce e sereno.

\- Estou a viver um dia de cada vez. - Respondeu Diana pouco à vontade com aquela pergunta, ainda não esquecera Clint, nem para lá caminhava, no entanto lutava com todas as suas forças para manter aqueles sentimentos bem no fundo do seu coração, encarcerados pela sua determinação.

\- Tens estado com ele? - Insistiu Steve curioso.

\- Quando por alguma casualidade temos que nos cruzar ignoro-o, acho que é o melhor que faço. - Explicou a morena, deixando-se absorver involuntariamente pelas espessas nuvens da tristeza sem se aperceber. - Parece que para ele eu já nem existo, talvez realmente nunca tenha existido.

\- Não penses dessa forma, não te desvalorizes, tu és uma miúda fantástica, só tens que encontrar a tua estrelinha da sorte. - Tranquilizou-a o Capitão em voz amável e carinhosa, dando uma leve carícia no rosto ternurento da jovem.

\- Acho que já a encontrei. - Proferiu a Sereia em voz enigmática, sorrindo ligeiramente, dando um pedaço de croissant ao seu querido Gavião que a fitava com aqueles olhos carinhosos que se torna impossível resistir.

\- Há sim? Quem é? - Contudo a questão do Capitão foi cortada a meio pelo aguçado ruido da campainha, anunciando a inesperada chegada de alguém.

Steve levantou-se da cadeira, caminhou rapidamente até à porta, abrindo-a de par em par, cedendo a passagem a uma elegante jovem ruiva que transportava nos seus magros braços uma enorme pilha de roupa molhada. A jovem vagueou aos tropeções através da sala, desequilibrando-se com o peso exagerado da roupa...

\- Deixa, eu trato disso. - Prontificou-se o louro em tom cordial, retirando as suas vestes dos braços da rapariga. - Solipa, aconteceu alguma coisa à máquina de secar? - Perguntou surpreendido.

\- A máquina foi roubada senhor. - Explicou Solipa em voz tímida. - Lamento.

\- Não tem importância, quanto te devo? - Questionou Rogers em voz simpática, puxando pela sua carteira.

\- Nada senhor, o trabalho não ficou completo. - Respondeu a jovem honestamente.

\- Toma, isto é para ti. - Disse Steve, em voz serena, passando uma nota à jovem. - Até à próxima. - Despediu-se, com um leve aceno.

\- O que vais fazer com toda essa roupa molhada? - Questionou a Vingadora preocupada. - Se quiseres posso estendê-la no terraço, não me importo.

\- Tens a certeza disso? - Inquiriu o louro apreensivo.

\- Se não quisesse nem se quer me oferecia. - Respondeu a Sereia em voz sincera, segurando na roupa, colocando-a dentro de um alguidar.

\- Podes com isso? - Questionou Steve, olhando para a figura esguia e elegante da morena e em seguida para o peso bruto da roupa molhada.

\- Estás a subestimar as minhas capacidades, Rogers? - Questionou a Vingadora adoptando uma expressão falsamente dura.

\- Por quem sois misse Diana! - Exclamou o Capitão, imitando a voz pomposa de Stark.

\- Tu realmente és incrível! - Proferiu a Sereia, desatando a rir a bandeiras despregadas.

\- Eu não, o Hulk sim. - Rematou o louro, partilhando a mesma alegria de Diana.

Cinco minutos depois, a jovem chegava ao andar superior do velho prédio, onde se localizava o solarengo terraço. Pousou o alguidar no chão acimentado e começou a estender a roupa, sentindo os potentes raios de sol almejarem de forma feroz a sua pele. Alguns passos dotados de uma leveza impressionante captaram a atenção da adolescente, esta virou-se e deu de caras com a mesma rapariga com quem se cruzara dias antes no elevador.

\- Bom dia! - Saudou a Vingadora educadamente. - A expressão dela permanece vazia, fria e distante. - Constatou, segurando numa t-shirt branca do Capitão. - Sou a Diana.

\- Bom dia! Eu chamo-me Melissa. Tu não moras aqui, pois não? - Perguntou a rapariga em voz sumida, olhando a morena com uma ligeira chama de desconfiança.

\- Não, apenas venho visitar um amigo. - Respondeu a Sereia sorridente, apressando a sua tarefa, pois o sol ardia-lhe violentamente nos ombros. - Tens uma linda bebé.

\- Ela é a melhor coisa que a vida me deu. - Afirmou Melissa em voz triste, beijando de forma demorada a sua filha na bochecha rechonchuda. - Diz olá, Aurora.

\- Aurora é um nome lindo. - Elogiou Diana, pegando a menina nos seus braços. - O que aconteceu ao teu braço? - Perguntou impressionada, reparando num profundo corte que decorava terrivelmente o antebraço da rapariga.

\- Isto não é nada, cortei-me a preparar a sopa da Aurora, sou muito distraída, este tipo de acidente é bastante frequente, não te preocupes. - Justificou-se Melissa rapidamente, cobrindo a sua alma com as frias e escuras tábuas da mentira e da vergonha.

\- Devias ir ao hospital, isso parece ser fundo. - Sugeriu a Vingadora, sentindo a raiva e o ódio ferverem nas suas veias, entregando a bebé nos braços da sua mãe.

\- Não tem importância, já estou habituada. - Disse a rapariga de forma evasiva.

\- Existem sempre saídas para os nossos problemas, nós não temos que os encarar sozinhas. - Proferiu a Sereia em voz encorajadora, retomando a sua tarefa.

\- Diana! - Exclamou a voz familiar de Steve, vinda do cimo das escadas. - Olha o Tony ligou-me, tenho que ir até à Mansão, queres vir comigo?

\- Não, eu fico a terminar isto. - Respondeu Diana de forma insegura, não queria encarar Clint. - Até logo.

\- Até logo. Depois tens que me contar o que te preocupa. - Disse o louro em voz baixa, saindo dali a grande velocidade, acenando suavemente a Melissa.

\- Ele gosta muito de ti. - Comentou Melissa em voz ciumenta.

\- Um dia também encontrarás alguém que goste realmente de ti, só precisas de ter a coragem de...

\- Então estás aqui! - Exclamou um rapaz corpulento em tom cínico, olhando Melissa com profundo desprezo. - Tens coisas para fazer em casa.

\- Certo Jeff, vou já. - Assentiu a rapariga em voz temerosa, estremecendo com os ventos velozes de um furacão.

\- Tu não tens que...

\- Está tudo bem. - Interrompeu Melissa, completamente perdida na colina do medo e da submissão, seguindo o seu namorado.

\- Tenho que a ajudar. Preciso de contar esta situação ao Steve. - Decidiu a Vingadora colérica, finalizando a sua tarefa.

O relógio de bairro anunciava a chegada badalada da meia-noite, a lua iluminava fracamente a figura arrogante de Natacha Romanov, enquanto esta se esgueirava pelas escadas silenciosas do prédio do Arqueiro.

\- O que queres daqui? - Perguntou a voz fria do Gavião, deparando-se com a Viúva na ombreira da sua porta.

\- A S.H.I.E.L.D precisa de ti. Vai buscar o equipamento e segue-me. - Anunciou a Russa em voz misteriosa, acendendo no coração do mestre das setas a adrenalina que somente as missões da S.H.I.E.L.D. lhe traziam – Esta noite viajaremos até ao meu país.

Como culminará a história de Melissa? Qual é a missão que colocará o Agente Barton de novo no terreno? O que leva Natacha de volta ao seu país de origem?


	62. Capitulo 62 - Coração e obrigação

62 Coração e obrigação

\- Os anos corriam furtivamente sobre uma vasta e implacável cortina de ferro, o mundo vivia em constante sobressalto sobre o fundo soberano de duas bandeiras, o caos, os conflitos de interesses mal mascarados, o Comunismo e o Capitalismo manipulavam os ideais da humanidade, destruindo famílias, aniquilando amizades e cortando o globo em dois, este cenário de desconfiança, insegurança e terror denunciava o vasto e apressado avanço da Guerra Fria, um avanço metódico, caprichoso e despreocupado que cravou na alma do mundo mais uma grotesca e sangrenta cicatriz. - Pensava Natacha absorvida na história demolidora do seu país, à medida que o helicóptero em que viajava levantava voo rumo ao seu distante e manchado passado. - Naquela altura o crime desmedido reinava no mundo como senhor soberano e impiedoso, massacrando aqueles cuja mente caminhava sobre os dois blocos económicos, vinganças demoníacas percorriam as estradas violentas do Vietname, armas, morte e medo vagueavam entre as duas paisagens coreanas, contudo não me serve de nada reflectir sobre este tipo de questões, pois o espelho do meu passado está rachado pela pérfida e arrepiada morte, não possuo o direito de julgar aqueles que por diversos motivos implantaram a sua vontade decrépita na humanidade. - Cismava, mergulhando nas vastas atrocidades que compunham o passado bem presente da sua vida.

\- Tacha o que se passa? - Perguntou Clint apreensivo, observando a nostalgia brilhar em cada músculo da sua parceira.

\- Estou a pensar, apenas isso. - Respondeu a Viúva em voz sumida, mal encarando o louro.

\- Realmente pareces pensativa. - Constatou o Arqueiro de forma perspicaz.

\- Bravo Barton, és um génio! - Exclamou a russa em voz cínica, aplaudindo a fantástica descoberta do Gavião. - O meu caminho até aqui ficou manchado pelo crime, pela vingança e pela incessante demanda pela soberania Soviética, abracei as sombras e tornei-as minhas escravas predilectas, não me orgulho dos meus actos, contudo os erros invadem a nossa vida de uma forma tão fácil e sedutora que ninguém imagina, até que alguém me resgatou das entranhas violentas e traiçoeiras do meu ser, tornou-me mais humana, mais mulher, mais Vingadora. Provavelmente esta pessoa garantiu-me a oportunidade que eu tanto precisava para ter a coragem de me redimir com os meus erros, e desta forma torná-los aprendizagens futuras. - Concluiu tristemente, sentindo o peso da Guerra Fria tombar sobre as suas costas.

\- Onde vamos nós afinal? - Interrogou Clint em tom impaciente, captando a atenção da ruiva, estava na hora de levantar o véu.

\- Vamos até Moscovo. - Respondeu a Russa em voz baixa, pousando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

\- Porque é que fizeste tanto mistério sobre o destino da nossa missão? - Questionou Clint surpreso, fitando Natacha com profunda admiração, ela nunca fora mulher de rodeios ou de meias palavras, algo estava errado.

\- Porque esta missão é altamente secreta, esta informação não pode cair nas mãos erradas. - Retorquiu Natacha em voz fria, olhando o Gavião com cara de poucos amigos. - O sucesso desta missão exige empenho total da nossa parte.

\- Se esta missão é assim tão confidencial porque é que me trouxeste? - Interrogou o Arqueiro pouco à vontade.

\- Porque como tu mudaste a rota da minha vida, espero conseguir fazer o mesmo com outra pessoa, porém não sei se estou capacitada para tal, preciso da tua ajuda. - Desvendou a ruiva de forma dura e distante.

\- Quais são os detalhes da missão? - Questionou o louro em voz ensonada, lendo alguns pormenores fulcrais nas expressões sérias de Natacha. - Diz-me uma coisa, esta missão pertence à alçada da S.H.I.E.L.D, ou é uma missão de cariz pessoal?

\- Sempre perspicaz agente Barton! - Comentou a Viúva de forma arrogante, estalando os dedos.

\- Não desvies o assunto, qual é o cariz desta missão? - Insistiu o Arqueiro. - Eu quase que adivinho a resposta, todavia gostava de a escutar da tua boca.

\- Esta missão é pessoal, ninguém sabe desta viagem. - Explicou Natacha em tom evasivo, erguendo-se e começando a caminhar no mesmo sítio.

\- Como conseguiste o helicóptero? - Interrogou Clint desconfiado, olhando de relance para uma pasta que a Viúva segurava debaixo do braço.

\- Tenho uma grande e prestável influência sobre o Tony Stark, acho que me faço entender. - Afirmou a Russa em voz maliciosa, voltando-se a sentar junto do seu parceiro, olhando discretamente para o relógio. - Estamos quase a chegar.

\- Certo, mas quero que saibas que não pretendo gastar muito tempo nesta missão, quero retornar o mais breve possível, tenho assuntos inadiáveis para tratar. - Impôs o louro determinado, a sua amizade com Natacha durava havia anos, porém naquele momento nada mais importava do que ganhar a confiança e o amor de Diana novamente. - Afinal quais são os pormenores da missão? Não vou para o terreno sem os conhecer!

\- Claro tens razão. - Concordou a ruiva. - Naquela altura a minha vida era negra, não é segredo para ti o que eu fui e o que eu fiz, tive conhecimento de que um casal andava a conspirar contra o governo, tu sabes o que se fazia aos que levantavam a mão contra a mãe Rússia...

 _A noite caminhava insolentemente sobre um pesado manto de gelo que cobria o agreste Inverno Russo, cultivando numa das mais badaladas avenidas de Moscovo raízes de escuridão e silêncio, enquanto uma mulher elegante, trajando as vestes da arrogância e da frieza vagueava de telhado em telhado, mascarando a sua duvidosa presença com as trevas das estrelas e a solidão da lua._

 _\- Querida trás a Yelena para dentro, o frio pode deixá-la doente. - Pediu um homem bem-parecido em voz urgente, abrindo uma pequena brecha na porta._

 _\- Certo Igor, nós vamos já. - Assentiu a mulher em voz tranquila, apanhando uma rosa de um jardim público colocando-a carinhosamente no cabelo louro da sua pequena filha._

 _\- Tânia, sabes que não podes andar pela rua a esta hora, tenho fontes que me garantem que o governo já sabe da nossa pequena rebelião, não coloques a vida da Yelena em risco. - Murmurou Igor apreensivo, à medida que a sua mulher se precipitava rapidamente para o interior quente da habitação, sentando a menina num sofá de pele de chita._

 _\- Claro querido, mas tenta entender, ela tem apenas três anos precisa de contactar com o exterior, precisa de conviver com outras crianças, precisa de crescer. - Defendeu-se Tânia ligeiramente irritada, olhando pela janela fechada._

 _\- Eu sei disso, mas o nosso plano está quase a culminar na liberdade total para todos os Russos._

 _\- Está bem eu prometo que serei mais cautelosa. - Jurou a mulher de forma assustada, estremecendo levemente a quando de escutar um vidro a ser quebrado._

 _\- Tânia pega na Yelena e foge daqui, fomos descobertos, ela é uma assassina do KGB, eu distraio-a, vai! - Gritou Igor aterrorizado, avançando contra a mulher que trepava como uma pluma pela sua janela._

 _\- Não vão a lado nenhum. - Vociferou a voz fria e arrogante de Natacha Romanov, vinda das profundezas do seu capuz, empunhando de forma impiedosa uma arma._

 _\- Mate-me antes a mim, poupe a minha mulher e a minha filha! - Implorou o russo em voz fraca, mirando com profundo terror o gatilho que mudaria para sempre a vida da sua única filha, todavia Natacha não assentiu ao pedido desesperado daquele pai e lançou sobre Tânia as cruéis ondas da morte._

 _\- Tânia! - Gritou Igor hipnotizado pela harpa do medo, correndo na direcção da pequena Yelena, protegendo-a das garras fatais do imperialismo comunista, todavia mais uma leve bala voou da ponta da alma da Viúva Negra imobilizando com o seu sedutor sibilar Igor no pavimento de madeira._

 _\- Sobrevive enquanto poderes criança. - Murmurou a ruiva de forma gelada, ignorando o choro compulsivo da pequena Yelena, deixando-a desamparada, à mercê da sua própria sorte. - A missão foi realizada com sucesso, os Belova já não são uma ameaça para nós. - Informou, segurando com força no seu telemóvel._

 _\- Deixaste alguma prova, algum rasto que te denuncie? - Perguntou a voz fria de um qualquer sujeito._

 _\- Está tudo limpo senhor, apenas deixei a criança com vida. - Informou Natacha com o orgulho a dragar a sua voz._

 _\- Ela servirá com plena certeza os nossos propósitos. - Murmurou o homem de forma vitoriosa, desenhando nas estrelas o involuntário futuro da pequena Yelena._

No fim da narrativa da Viúva, Clint fitava-a completamente surpreso, sabia perfeitamente que o passado da sua parceira estava manchado pelas trevas e pela maldade, contudo jamais podia imaginar que as suas atitudes em prol da sua pátria tivessem atingido graus de crueldade tão elevados, ao ponto de destruir a vida de uma criança inocente.

\- Não me olhes dessa forma recriminadora, não tens o direito de me julgar. - Retaliou a Russa de forma indignada, levantando um dos punhos. - O teu curriculum também está bem recheado!

\- Eu nunca matei ninguém, e tu sabes muito bem disso. - Defendeu-se o Arqueiro em voz sufocante, absorvendo cada detalhe da bizarra missão levada a cabo pela Viúva Negra anos antes. - Bolas Tacha tu roubaste o chão àquela menina!

\- Já chega! Eu não vou tolerar esse tipo de insinuações da tua parte! Se me queres ajudar tudo bem, se não queres podes regressar aos Estados Unidos, agora escolhe. - Proferiu a Viúva em tom de ultimato.

\- Apesar de condenar a tua atitude no passado, não sou homem para virar costas a um amigo. - Respondeu Clint sinceramente, limpando uma baga de suor que lhe invadia o rosto. - O que pretendes que eu faça?

\- Segundo fontes fidedignas minhas conhecidas, a Yelena neste preciso momento está a ser submetida aos mesmos treinos que eu fui até me tornar a Viúva Negra. - Decifrou a ruiva de forma misteriosa. - Pretendo impedi-la a todo o custo.

\- Então o que se passa? Estás com medo da concorrência? - Inquiriu o Arqueiro em tom provocador, esfregando as mãos plenas de satisfação.

\- Não sejas estúpido, este assunto é muito delicado e exige a máxima concentração. - Ripostou a Russa em voz agressiva, dando uma valente palmada no ombro do mestre das setas. - Eu só não quero que ela cometa os mesmos erros que eu, quero que ela tenha uma vida normal.

\- Estou a entender o teu ponto de vista, estás arrependida por lhe teres morto os pais. - Constatou o louro, adoptando um tom mais sério e profissional. - Vamos lá salvar o teu passado outra vez.

Nessa manhã, Diana entrava apressada pelo apartamento de Steve Rogers, mal dormira, pois a visão de Melissa não parava de se materializar nos seus olhos cor de água, reflectindo nas paredes do seu quarto as marcas e as cicatrizes que violentamente coloriam o seu corpo e espírito.

\- Vais contar-me finalmente o que te anda a preocupar? - Inquiriu o Capitão em voz meiga, apanhando o seu relógio de pulso que se estilhaçara no chão.

\- O que farias se tivesses conhecimento de que uma mulher era vítima de violência doméstica? - Inquiriu a morena de uma forma mais evasiva do que realmente pretendia, ajudando o louro a reunir os fragmentos do seu relógio.

\- Se eu tivesse a certeza de que essas suspeitas eram reais tentava intervir da melhor forma possível. - Respondeu Steve em tom pensativo, fitando Diana com ar analítico. - Quem é a pessoa em questão?

\- Ela mora aqui no teu prédio, chama-se Melissa. - Explicou a Sereia em voz urgente, quase exigindo ao Capitão que agisse de alguma forma.

\- Tens a certeza do que estás a dizer? - Perguntou Rogers em voz calma, avaliando o que Diana lhe denunciava.

\- Tenho a certeza, eu vi as marcas no corpo dela. - Garantiu a Vingadora de forma energética, batendo com o pé no chão fruto da impaciência e da ansiedade que aquele assunto lhe provocava.

\- Eu estou a compreender a gravidade da situação, contudo não posso fazer nada sem existirem provas reais que fomentem a nossa acusação. - Explicou Rogers em voz compreensiva, sentando-se no sofá, puxando Diana para o seu lado.

\- Achas que as marcas no corpo dela não são prova suficiente para colocar aquele cabrão na prisão? - Gritou a morena frustrada, elevando mais a voz do que era necessário.

\- Não grites dessa forma por favor. - Pediu o Capitão em voz sufocante, tentando erguer o braço para fazer com que Diana se calasse.

\- Tenta entender Steve, isto é muito grave, li sobre casos em que as mulheres morrem devido aos maus tratos excessivos. Não posso ficar parada quando um drama destes invade o meu quotidiano, não sou esse tipo de pessoa, tu conheces-me! - Explicou a Vingadora em voz suplicante, apertando a mão do louro.

\- Escuta, eu conheço as proporções gigantescas desse tipo de questão, contudo se ela não apresentar queixa nós não podemos fazer nada de forma legal. - Esclareceu Rogers com o fruto da paciência a brotar nos seus doces olhos azuis.

\- Nós podemos fazer queixa! - Exclamou Diana visivelmente desesperada.

\- Claro que podemos, mas imagina que ela é notificada e desmente tudo o que nós argumentámos, se ela quisesse denunciar a situação já o teria feito. - Preveniu o Capitão consciente de que não iria ganhar aquela batalha. - A única coisa que podemos fazer neste momento é ficarmos atentos, e só então, com as provas necessárias intervirmos, o que achas?

\- Já que não podemos fazer mais nada. - Resignou-se a Sereia a muito custo. - Queres ver um filme esta noite?

\- Claro, já temos isso combinado há imenso tempo. - Concordou Rogers, compreendendo que aquele convite era apenas um pretexto para a jovem estar mais perto de Melissa, contudo não a censurava, sentia um enorme orgulho.

Como reagirá Yelena à presença da mulher que lhe destruiu a vida? Conseguirá Natacha pintar o futuro da jovem com cores reluzentes? Conseguirá Diana colocar fim a esta onda de violência extrema? Qual o preço da sua intervenção?


End file.
